I'm Here Waiting
by Eric4Me
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse is just a telepathic barmaid who works at Merlottes...and Fangtasia. How will Sookie resist Eric's charm? *Takes place slightly before 1st book*
1. Interview With A Vampire

**This takes place before Sookie met Bill. There will be smut/lemons soon. If you are not mature enough don't read! Reviews are welcome!**

Merlottes was in full swing. I was going from table to table working my extra shifts. Money was tight. Jason of wasn't helping and Gran was not able to work. It was like there were no job openings in Bon Temps. After a couple hours more of work and frustration Dawn, Arlene, and I were counting our tips.

Dawn of course had the most money, but it wasn't like she needed it. "Dawn, I just don't know how you do it." Arlene sighed as she put her money in her purse.

"Work here during the days and get a better paying job at night." She smiled. My eyes flashed over to her. Anything Dawn was doing, surely I would be able to do. "Where else do you work?" I asked quickly.

"Fangtasia." Dawn simply answered. Arlene and I glanced at each other. Vampires just came out so we were still sketchy about them. Arlene frowned. "I need another job Dawn. I got two kids and a deadbeat boyfriend, can you help me out." Arlene practically begged.

"Me too." I sighed. Dawn chuckled. She loved that we needed her this much. "Well, the boss of the place kind of has a soft spot for me, so maybe I could get you two an interview, but no guarantees." Dawn gloated. I had trouble finding Dawn convincing so I listened in for a second opinion. _Well, he slept with me and drank from me. Yeah, he's totally into me. _

"Sookie?" Dawn looked at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and went back to my tips. Another job might be a little too much for me right now, but money is tight. Vampires couldn't be that bad. I mean Dawn's worked there for a couple of months and she's still alive. "Well bye ya 'all. I got to get home." I said my goodbyes as I left Merlottes.

I got home quickly, anxious to pass the new job opportunity past Gran. Gran was sitting in her chair reading one of her romance novels. "Hey Gran, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked and sat down. Gran finished reading her page and set the book down. "Is something wrong?" She sounded worried.

"No, no it's just money has been so tight. We could barely pay the power bill and our driveway looks terrible. But, one of the girls at work works at a bar and she makes more money there than I do at Merlottes." I explained.

"You want to quit working for Sam?" She sounded shocked.

I laughed, "Just a side job. I'll be working much later, but the money would make everything easier." Gran sat and thought of what I just said. Even if she didn't like the idea I was still probably going to at least interview for the job.

"Where's this bar at?" Gran asked me.

"It's in Shreveport. It's a vampire bar." I didn't want to lie and I was hoping that she would be comfortable with everything. Her voice became full of wonder. "I want you to be safe Sookie. I don't care if you do this, but don't get hurt or tangled in any vampire business." She warned me. I now had my Gran's okay. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, good night." I murmured. Gran laughed at my excitement and went back to reading her book.

That night as I was trying to fall asleep I thought of all the possibilities of working at Fangtasia. Not only would I meet new people, but vampires too. But, I would follow Gran's rules. I wanted to stay the same, just with more money.

The day had gone by fast once Dawn told me that the boss, whose name is Eric, would talk to me and Arlene. I felt guilty because, Dawn kept thinking Arlene would never get the job due to her looks and her age. I hoped otherwise. We all squeezed in my car. Dawn was dressed for work, and frankly I wasn't very comfortable wearing anything like her. Her black laced corset revealed too much and her skirt was technically not a skirt at all.

I of course had to choose the most virginal outfit, a white dress with red flowers spotted over it. Arlene thought I looked like I should go to church. "Any tips Dawn?" Arlene jokingly asked.

"Yeah, don't be yourselves." She made it sound like a joke, but I knew she was being serious. I pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot. The line was a mile long to get in the bar. Dawn waltzed up to a woman letting people in. "Hey Pam, this is Arlene and this is Sookie." She introduced us.

Pam focused on me. Her fangs started slipping out and it caused me to stiffen. "Eric is in his office, Sookie." Pam told me, and then she turned to Arlene, "You can talk to Ginger." Arlene shrugged and walked in. Was talking to Eric any worse than talking to Ginger?

Walking into Fangtasia was like crossing into another dimension. The people and vampires were dressed in lingerie and costumes. The only thing people were thinking about was who they would be having sex with and where they would be doing it. I was very out of my element. Dawn was beside me and she led me to Eric's office. "Good luck." Dawn didn't sound supportive at all. "_Eric won't be interested in her at all. I mean why would he? She's crazy."_ Dawn was thinking. That was exactly what I needed to hear before this!

I knocked on the door when a handsome voice ordered, "Come in." I opened the door and closed it quickly. My nerves were palpable. I had no idea where it came from. It got worse when I saw Eric. I knew it was him before I even focused my vision on him. He looked like a statue. He was definitely beautiful. "I didn't order a snack." He smirked and then he was instantly in front of me.

I didn't know what to say. He sniffed along my neck, his fingers on my skin cooling me down. "I…I'm Sookie." I barely managed. He leaned back surprised, "_You_ are here for the interview?" I was slightly offended. I stepped back and put my hand on my hip, "What is that supposed to mean?" Eric became amused.

"Virgin's don't normally apply for a job at my bar." Eric said with a straight face. I felt my face blush and my ears burning up. Knots formed in my stomach making me sick. "I could change that you know." I prayed he wasn't being serious. But, I felt his hand on my lower back, pulling me towards him.

I couldn't think of a word to say. I placed my hand on his chest pushing him back. "I don't think so." My words barely convinced myself. Eric was smug, "Most women would die to be where you're standing." That just turned me off and my confidence came back.

"I'm not most women. I also like gentlemen, not jerks like you." It sounded childish, but I was thinking on my toes. He let out a laugh and despite the anger I was feeling, his laugh was calming. "You're aware this is an interview?" He asked. Finally we were getting to the questions.

"Then shouldn't you be asking me questions pertaining to my qualifications?" I countered. He was in his seat in an instant and then he motioned me to sit in the seat across from him. I sat down and waited for the silence to be over. "Sookie Stackhouse, you are twenty-five and work at Merlottes. You are also a virgin, which I don't mind. Did I miss anything?" He read off a small slip of paper.

"How did you know that?" I was surprised.

"Dawn is very informative when she's getting something she wants." He seemed to be recalling the moment she told him everything.

"How'd you know about me being a, uh, virgin?" I couldn't believe we were talking about this. Eric smiled at me again. I don't know why, but I got the feeling he wasn't the smiling type. "Your scent, I could smell you before you even entered this building." Somehow he managed to say that as seductively as possible. I crossed my legs. His fangs popped out and he was towering over me. "You need to be more conscious of your movements when in an establishment like this." He purred.

He was making me feel so many different feelings. I stood up and was looking up at him. "Sorry." I breathed. Eric's fangs were practically calling out for me to touch them. His eyes were suddenly becoming glazed over and full of lust. "I could show you things you have never even thought of." He whispered in my ear.

I wanted to give in, but I didn't think he would give me the job even if I did sleep with him. He's a vampire who has probably slept with tons of woman and I'm a telepathic virgin barmaid. At least he didn't know all of my secrets. I hadn't noticed all this time he had been smelling and feeling me. He took me by the shoulders and stared at me. His mood suddenly switched from hot to angry.

"What are you?" He growled.

My heart was racing. "I'm a barmaid hoping you'll loosen the grip you have on my shoulders." I squeaked. He let go of my shoulders. "You are more than that, something better. Tell me." Eric demanded. He obviously didn't like being left in the dark.

"Listen, _Eric_, I don't think there's a chance in hell that I'm getting this job. All I've done is embarrass myself and let you distract me. I'm not going to help you if you won't help me." I sternly told him. He smiled crookedly and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Sookie, you're hired…starting tonight." Eric grinned.


	2. I Almost Did

So many things were rushing through my mind. He was probably only giving me this job to find out what I was hiding or he just wanted to see me humiliate myself. But either way I wasn't reclining. "Do I need a uniform?" I asked.

Eric's lips turned up. I wished I could read _his_ mind at that moment. "I'm glad you asked. I have the perfect thing for you." Eric informed me as he walked to the closet in the corner of his office. I waited impatiently. He pulled out a piece of fabric and my jaw dropped. Before me on display was a black mini dress with white lace bordering the top cups of the dress.

I scoffed, "That's not a uniform."

His heartwarming chuckle rang through the air. "Sookie you got the job and this is the required uniform." He was stern. I could tell he was getting off on making me do something I didn't want. He wanted me to argue with him, he enjoyed it. I continued my hesitation. "I do have a red negligee that would look ravishing on you." He added.

I quickly reached for the dress he held and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Eric asked. He couldn't be serious. "I'm leaving to change." I said as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Change here." It was less of a request and more of an order. My face started to burn. I shook my head, "I'm changing in here…alone."

"Your loss." Eric murmured as he walked into the club. I was left alone in his office. Doesn't he realize I'm a complete stranger who could just go through all of his things? As much as I wanted to snoop I quickly changed in fear that Eric or anyone else would just waltz in.

I'll admit I didn't look half bad, but as soon as I walked out I felt like everyone was staring at me. No one in the entire bar was wearing white, it was just me. I scanned the room and surely enough Eric was sitting on a chair in the center of the club. He had a haughty look on his face like he'd won some unannounced battle. If that was how it was going to be then I was going to have to be a bit more defiant.

I stood up straighter and pushed my breasts out. I glanced at Eric and saw he was still watching. I went to the bar and started working. I met Longshadow. He's the bartender and obviously a vampire, but he was friendly. And then there was Ginger, she was slow, but polite.

After two hours of nonstop work I finally got to take a break. I walked past Eric's chair, not even casting a glance his way, but I knew he was watching. It felt good to know that I was getting to him. I fixed my hair in the mirror and then I heard sniffling.

I walked by the stalls and there was only one closed one. I at first thought someone was hurt, but I recognized the crying and it was Arlene. I knocked on the stall. The crying ceased instantly. "Arlene it's just me. What happened?" I tried to be as caring as possible.

The stall door slowly opened and Arlene stood with eyeliner running down her cheeks. It seemed her runny makeup was competing with her tears. She looked me up and down. "What are you wearing?" Arlene was completely thrown off by my out of character outfit. I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's a uniform. Forget it, just what happened?" I changed the subject back to her.

"Ginger said I was too old and that I should go apply at Wal-Mart or something." Arlene wiped her cheeks.

I hugged her and whispered, "Honey it's not worth it." _You got the job and now you're dressing like a whore. I don't want it anyway. You and Dawn enjoy it, _Arlene thought. I stiffened, but not enough for her to know that I read her thoughts. "You're right. Thanks Sook." Arlene straightened up and began her exit of Fangtasia. I followed to continue my crazy new job.

Sadly the most exciting point of my first night at Fangtasia was comforting Arlene. I finished waiting on people and quickly found out the only way to get tips is to show your neck a lot or being touchy feely with the customers.

Dawn left with some vampire and so did Ginger. Eric had left earlier and then the crowd gradually did too. Pam was the only one in the club. She was no longer dressed in an exposing outfit, but more of a soccer mom outfit. "Well, bye Pam." I smiled as I went for the exit.

Pam looked up. "You did a good job tonight, I guess. Tomorrow night, get here early. I'm sure Eric will want to talk to you." Pam rolled her eyes and went back to counting the money from the register with vampire speed. I sighed. I set my purse down on the bar and stood across from Pam.

"Does he always pay that much attention to new employees?" I asked.

"Only the ones he wants to fuck." Pam blandly stated as if it were nothing. I cringed. I didn't like the way Pam said it. I felt her stare at me. "Does he do that with all the girls who work here?" I felt like a prude. Pam tried to stifle a giggle, but it slipped. "You really are as innocent as you smell. Don't worry Sookie, he'll only corrupt you if let him." Pam was still smiling when I walked out of Fangtasia.

Before I knew what was happening my back was pushed up against the driver side window. Eric was leaning up against me. My car keys were now somehow in his hand. "You changed your clothes." He feigned disappointment. My breathing picked up and I realized my hands were placed on his chest. "It was a uniform, remember?" I fought back. He smiled and his fangs popped out. The noise they made when they came out was like an invitation. I stared at them.

Eric moved up against me closer and looked me straight in the eyes. "You will kiss me, Sookie. You will want to kiss me and you won't pull away." Eric spoke softly against my cheek. I felt a pushing against my mind. Part of me instantaneously wanted to follow his orders, but I stared with him. "No Eric, I'm not going to kiss you." I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe now he'd know how it felt to be laughed at.

His brow furrowed and he gripped me tighter. I let out a yelp. "How did you resist my glamouring? Tell me now!" He bellowed.

"What do you mean?" I whimpered.

"You should have done what I wanted without question." He seethed. I ridiculed him further. I realized he was more embarrassed than angry. "You're used to girls just bending at your command. Well not me buddy." I was no longer scared.

Eric let go of me. "You are more than human." He looked like he had just had an epiphany. For a moment Eric looked lost, almost naïve. I thought of how he felt against my body. I would have kissed him, I wanted to before he even commanded it. I moved slowly over to him. He watched me curiously.

I stood on the tips of my toes and pulled his face down to mine. His lips were full and soft and he knew exactly how to use them. I let out an unintentional moan. I felt him smile against my lips. His fangs were out and I finally got to do what I wanted to them. I slid my tongue over them and this time Eric groaned. He pushed his hand against me, bringing me closer to him. It was evident that he was aroused. He definitely had a gracious plenty.

I didn't know where this brazen part of my personality was coming from, but I rubbed against his groin. "Sookie." Eric breathed. I slipped my hand into his and nonchalantly grabbed my car keys and stepped back from him. His face changed to anger. "Don't play games with me little one." He warned.

"If I'm going to be working for you we need to get something's straight. I'm not here for you to manipulate or mess with. I'm here to make a living, not screw you. So stop playing games with me. Have a good night Eric." I said as I got into my car.

"Sookie, you're playing with fire." He said hoarsely before I climbed into my car.

I turned to look at him, "I'm not playing with you at all, Eric."

Eric POV

"She resisted you're glamour?" Pam was as shocked as I was.

"I want her Pam." I thought of the kiss. For never being with a man she was more skilled than I had given her credit. I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to do more than kiss. I've never had anyone fight me back like she had. Did she not know who I was or what I was capable of?

"Then you'll have her." Pam stated as if she knew it were the truth.


	3. Too Soon

**The reviews are just awesome! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you like the chapter as well. P.S. if you do like this chapter you can press the green button at the bottom and tell me about it :D**

Merlottes now seemed boring compared to Fangtasia. It was the same people and the same orders every day. It was nice seeing my friends, but at Fangtasia it was more exciting. Though a plus at Merlottes was no Eric Northman. He was great to look at and his laugh sent chills down my spine, but he drove me crazy. But, maybe he wasn't that awful. Maybe it was all an act? In the middle of my thinking Sam tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Sam." I smiled. _She's so beautiful. When will she realize I have feelings for her? _Sam wondered. Sometimes I think he forgets about my ability. "Hey Sook, how ya doin'?" Sam asked me.

"Same old I guess. Is something wrong?" I kept my smile which was now forming into the "crazy Sookie" smile. Sam's body language was off to me. He had a smile on his face, but underneath it he seemed to have something he wanted to talk about. _Sookie, come back into my office for a minute, _Sam thought. I looked at him questioningly. He nodded, reassuring that I was supposed to hear him.

We walked back into Sam's other workplace. I closed the door behind me and stared at Sam. He ran his hands through his longer hair and sighed. "Cher, what the hell are you thinking?" He asked almost angrily. I was completely taken back. Sam has never talked to me that way. "Excuse me? Sam Merlotte you can't talk to me that way." I said as sternly as possible.

He looked apologetic. "I understand that you have a curious side, but working at some vamp bar in Shreveport? Does that sound at all safe to you?" Sam finally exposed why he was so angry. I let out a breath. "When is it your business what I do? I don't get paid enough here and a second job helps!" I defended myself.

"If you wanted a raise you only had to ask." Sam notified me. I shook my head. I knew Sam would do just about anything for me, but I wasn't going to use that against him or for my benefit. I could have had a raise in a second, but it wouldn't be fair to any of the other workers. "Sam, I don't want a raise. I worked at Fangtasia one night and it wasn't all that bad. I made two hundred dollars in tips! That's more money than I've had in my hand at once." I tried to explain, but an undeniable guilt crawled up my back.

Sam remained defensive. He didn't say anything so I kept going. "Did you yell at Dawn for workin' there? What about Arlene for applying?" I was curious to know. I knew Arlene told Sam. She was probably hoping for us to have a tantrum in front of everyone. "They aren't you Sookie." Sam shamelessly muttered.

I knew Sam's feelings were deep. He has tried his best to keep them in the back of his mind. I wanted to avoid any awkwardness with him. I quit all my other jobs because of my bosses, but I actually liked Merlottes. Thinking of Merlottes made me think of my other job. Another plus about Fangtasia is not hearing Eric's thoughts. It's nice to have silence and have to guess what someone is planning.

"I know Sam, I know. But, this Fangtasia thing is only temporary. Once I have everything paid off I'm at Merlottes one hundred percent." The tension in the room eased down after I mentioned the temporariness of working at Fangtasia. But, I wasn't sure that was the whole truth. Sam stared at me again. I turned to walk out but remembered something. "Sam, to let you know I switched some shifts around with Arlene. I'll be working afternoons, but not nights for awhile." I enlightened him. He just looked at me as if he couldn't believe I was mentioning that now.

Gran paced back and forth as I told her about my first night at Fangtasia. I got home too late last night and slept until I had to work at Merlottes, so I had no time to talk to her. I g-rated the night though. I don't think telling your grandmother about a vampires erection grinding against you is appropriate. "You're boss sounds like he has quite the attitude." She smiled at me.

I knew she was just teasing, but for some reason I jumped to defend him. "Oh Gran, he's probably stressed out. He runs a very successful business." I couldn't believe that I was defending him. I knew him one night and he was nothing but difficult. Gran nodded in agreement with my statement.

"What's your uniform look like?" She asked.

My body became rigid. Gran was old fashioned and if I told her the whole truth she would want me to quit. "It was fancier than the one at Merlottes." I laughed thinking of how true that statement was. Nobody wore dresses to Sam's bar. "Can I see it?" She was more snoopy than usual.

"I changed out of it at the bar. I'm wearing something different tonight anyway." I told her. Dawn told me that there was no real uniform as long as you looked "easy and sexy" then it worked. Gran seemed pleased enough. She looked down at her watch. "Well Dawn will be here soon to take you to work tonight. Go get ready honey." Gran kissed my forehead and went back to reading.

I went upstairs and showered quickly. I left my hair down naturally wavy and my make up was just right. I went to my closet and out a sleek red dress that was a little above my knees. The dress pushed my chest up higher and made my curves stand out in the right ways, but it was appropriate enough to get past Gran without too much fuss.

I looked in the mirror, giving myself one last onceover. Everything was good to go. I went downstairs and said good-bye to Gran. "Have fun." She grinned as I walked out the door. Dawn was already parked in the yard. Her car was purple and much more spacious then mine. She was wearing another cheap outfit, but then again she had way bigger tips than I did.

We talked for awhile on the way to Shreveport, but then it became quiet. I nonchalantly brought up something else. "How was your night?" I asked simply. Dawn smirked, "Just a usual night." I accidently slipped into her mind and saw something I wish I never did. Sometimes with telepathy you only get images, and this time I was overloaded.

In his office, Eric had Dawn wrapped around his waist and he was thrusting into her. He was drinking from her neck and Dawn was in pure bliss. His fangs were just dazzling. I blinked making the thoughts disappear. My throat tightened as the images replayed. I was jealous. I couldn't believe it but I was. I felt a sudden urge to cry, but I stopped myself, because we were pulling into Fangtasia.

As we walked in my mind was racing. Her thoughts should have meant nothing to me. _He _should have meant nothing. I fought back any of the feelings that I was going through and started right up to work.

It was busy for it only being Thursday. There were once again no familiar faces. I delivered multiple drinks and talked with quite a few vampires. A vamp named Luke was particularly interesting. He had dark black hair and pale eyes. He was very handsome. We were talking about the outing of vampires, when I saw Eric staring intently at me from his chair. _Keep looking buddy, _I thought. Eric had a serious look on his face. I could tell he didn't like me associating with another man, especially not a vampire. For someone who said they wanted me and initiated sex with me, he sure didn't mind hurting me. I wanted to make Eric feel like I did when I saw him with Dawn.

I put on my most seductive face, "Will you dance with me?" I asked him. Luke smiled innocently. I honestly had no idea what someone like him was doing here. Then again he was probably thinking the same thing about me. "I would like that very much." His fangs were barely making their appearance as he held my hand and took me to the dance floor.

I had no idea what song was on, but I let my inhibitions go. Luke was behind me, his hand on my waist. I was dancing into him. I felt bad using Luke, it's something I would never have done, but after all it was just dancing. And if someone happened to get jealous that was their fault.

We dancing closer and then the song ended. I felt Luke's hand slide off me abruptly. I turned around and saw that Luke, me, and Eric were forming a small triangular group. "Sookie, can I talk to you for a moment in my office?" Eric was trying not to make a scene.

"I'm on my break and dancing with Luke." I emphasized his name just to bother Eric.

Eric flashed his devious eyes to Luke, his fangs out. "Luke, do you wish to continue dancing with Sookie?" Eric was being his superior self. Luke seemed frightened and shook his head, no. I felt my heart drop. It was like being rejected twice in one night, only this time it was more direct.

Luke was out of my sight in a second and then almost instantly I was in Eric's office. He was furious. "What were you doing?" He growled.

I rolled my eyes, "I was just dancing with him. It was nothing." I had lost all urges to make him jealous or unhappy. I never wanted to see Eric this enraged again. He held my wrists and stared at me. "His hands all over you isn't nothing. Everyone staring at you like your some common fang banger is not nothing." Eric snarled at me. His words stung.

I was stronger than this. I wasn't going to let him talk to me like that. "Eric what did you do last night? After I left you in the parking lot?" I quizzed him. Either he would lie or tell the truth. He looked at me with confusion clear in his beautiful blue eyes.

He dropped my wrists and said, "I talked to Pam and I fed." I raised an eyebrow at him. Nobody made me as frustrated as he did. But, he didn't get it. He kissed me and touched me, more than a man has. I've never rubbed myself against a human male since I could hear their thoughts all along. "Who'd you feed from?" I tried to make it sound as if I didn't already know.

Eric looked at me as if he was one step closer to finding out my secret. "Dawn." He answered truthfully.

"And what else did you guys do?" I put my hand on his desk, the exact spot it happened. I still tried to play it as if I were completely clueless. "We had sex, Sookie. It's very common among vampires to feed and have sex at the same time." Eric didn't seem concerned with me knowing. He acted as if I should be okay with it.

"What's worse, dancing or screwing? Would you rather have had him having sex with me on the dance floor?" My voice started to rise and Eric hissed as soon as I mentioned another man having me. I was so worked up, but I just had to get it out.

I walked up to him and felt the urge to slap him. I knew it wouldn't hurt him and it would only elevate his anger. But, him feeling like he could control what I did and who I did it with was too much. My hand made contact with his cold, muscular face. He made no sounds of pain and before I knew it I was on my back on the leather couch in his office.

His fangs were fully shown as he glared at me. My heart was beating faster than I think it ever has. "Apologize." He demanded. I kept quiet until I felt his hands on my wrists barely tighten. "I'm sorry." I blurted.

Eric slowly withdrew his fangs and got off the couch. "You will watch how you talk to me. It seems you forget that I'm a vampire and you're just an employee." Eric rumbled. His voice was remarkably calm compared to how it was moments ago.

I didn't know what else to do. He made me feel embarrassed and ashamed all at once. I stood from the couch and fixed myself. I went to leave, because the tears were already starting to come. Then I heard Eric move behind me. He slowly turned around.

A tear just escaped my eye and Eric captured it and brought it to his lips. He softly moaned in appreciation. It was odd to me, but I think vampires just like any type of fluid a human has. When he opened his eyes he looked directly into mine. "You say you aren't playing games with me, but that's exactly what you did. If you have a problem with how I feed or who I fuck, just say something." Eric was cold with his words, but I understood. At least he slept with Dawn in private. I flaunted Luke.

"I don't know why, but it bothers me. I've only known you a little more than a day, but it gets to me." I felt foolish saying those words to him. His expression became soft and then conceited. "Why Sookie are you volunteering?" He asked as his fangs came out of their hiding spot.

**Well??? Let me know the box is right there :) -----**


	4. Is it Always Like This?

**Well here's another chapter for you guys! I'm glad your all enjoying this story. Some of you thought Sookie wouldn't admit her jealous feelings, but in my mind Sookie can't understand why she's attracted to someone like Eric. She hasn't had a lot of relationships so managing her feelings may not be the easiest thing for her....Well that's it! enjoy :-)**

If I could I would take back what I had just said to Eric. Admitting my jealous feelings seemed to open up another door for him. I defiantly glared at him. "No, I'm not volunteering." I said through clenched teeth.

"It was just a suggestion." He stepped back from me and went to go sit at his desk. I stood there feeling like an idiot. I didn't want to leave just yet, but I had nothing to say. I could've apologized, but my pride was too strong. I continued to look at Eric, scanning him over. He truly was striking. His pale skin and blonde hair were just a fraction of his looks. "Do you need anything else?" Eric didn't look up at me as he talked.

I thought of what to say. There was something he could do. "Eric, I work here. It needs to stay professional." I explained to him. His mouth curved into an uneven smile. "As I understand humans sleep with their bosses all the time." Eric joked.

I shrugged, "This human doesn't."

Eric's face became serious as he focused on me. "I'm not sure you are entirely human." Eric muttered. I felt my eyebrows rise involuntarily. Was he testing me to see if I would quickly defend myself? "I'm sure that I am and I meant what I said. Professional or I don't see myself working here. I can't do this every night." It felt as though Eric would not be able to comprehend what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" He asked genuinely.

I raised my hands in the air out of disbelief. "The kissing or touching for one!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you enjoy it as much as I do?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I lied. It was a convincing falsehood though. Eric remained in his picturesque pose as he continued my argument with me. "You fail to remember that I can smell you Sookie. I can smell you when I'm just glancing at you." Eric whispered seductively. I inwardly sighed. He was right. Every time I was near him it was constant lust. I turned to leave, "Goodnight Eric."

"Drive safely." He advised me. I waved my hand at him and left Fangtasia. It didn't feel like I was in his office that long, but the club was clearing out. There were still vampires here, but my shift was over. Dawn could take care of it. I'd had enough for one night.

On the drive home I thought of how nice it would be to relax. I'd been stressed out since the car ride to Fangtasia. I began to daydream. I wished I couldn't read minds and that I was no longer as innocent as every other woman in Bon Temps. There was a lot in my life that was changing. Sadly, most of the changes were because of one person….Eric.

**Eric POV**

Sookie was enjoyable for me to toy with. I liked the way she got easily irritated, but how she calmed down just as effortless. The second she admitted her jealousy I felt like I conquered something great. She wanted me as much as I did her, I just admitted it. One day I knew we'd do more than kissing or touching, but I was willing to wait.

The only thing that bothered me about tonight's dispute was how she jumped straight to what I did after she left. Did it matter honestly who fed me? Her jealousy was blatant, even more so when I admitted it was Dawn. I ignored the fact that she rested her hand on the desk where I took Dawn, but maybe she'd already known?

"Pam." I called. I knew she would hear me over the music. Instantly Pam was standing before me.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked her. Pam nodded. I stared at her expectantly. "Speak." I ordered. Pam just laughed and then sat on my desk. She may be lazy and somewhat annoying, but she was trustworthy and I valued that more than anything.

"It appears that Sookie is the most boring person in Louisiana. She began with her grandmother, Adele, after her parents died in that flash flood a couple years ago. Sookie also has a brother, Jason. She's worked at Merlottes for a long time," Pam paused knocking me out of my thoughts, "Do you think she knows that Sam Merlotte is a shifter?" Pam inquired.

I flared my nostrils in disgust. I pray that Sookie never shows up in my bar smelling like some shifter. "She's far too naïve." I was bored by this information. Pam laughed to herself. I felt a new respect for Sookie though. Even though her parents passed, she functions completely normally. Even though Sookie is a bit odd.

"Thank you Pamela. Can you ask Dawn to come back here?" I asked. Pam looked at me as if I were an idiot. She probably heard a good deal of my argument with Sookie. "Now Pam."I was losing patience on this night.

Pam left me quickly and minutes later Dawn sauntered in. She really was a pathetic human, but her blood tasted better than most. "Yes, master?" Dawn fit the role as a Fangtasia employee perfectly. I stood up and leaned against the front of my desk. The only way to get Dawn to be informative was to be very persuasive. I motioned her over to me. A pleased smile climbed onto her face.

I held her close to me and grazed my fangs over her neck. "Do you have fun with me?" I breathed against her skin. Dawn shuddered and moved into me. "Yes." She all but moaned. I had her where I wanted her. I maneuvered my hand against the back of her neck and forced her to look into my eyes. Glamouring was not something I took pleasure in, but I found it inevitable right now. "Why did you tell Sookie about our night?" I whispered.

"I didn't tell Sookie a thing." Dawn was dazed. My fangs popped out angrily. Dawn had to be lying. "Tell the truth." I growled.

"Sookie knows a lot of things." Dawn murmured. I shook my head at this invalid piece of information. I was now beyond frustrated by this. "Dawn, you will stop your illusory feelings for me. I want you to mention me casually to Sookie. Make me look decent." I stopped my glamour. Dawn blinked multiple times.

She looked confused. "Never mind Dawn, you should get back to work." I said as I went back to the work on my desk. For once she didn't say anything; she just left shaking her head. _Sookie knows a lot of things_ played through my head again. What did Dawn mean by that? Sookie is observant, I can say that much, but I just couldn't comprehend Dawn's cryptic words. But, I had time to figure it out…

**Sookie's POV**

The next couple of weeks had gone by quickly. Merlottes, Fangtasia, and Gran kept me busy. I had more than half of my bills paid off and was already talking to a contractor about the driveway. Gran was very happy and less stressed. Arlene was not talking to me as much as she used to and Dawn had lost interest in Eric. Though, she kept mentioning things about him that I didn't get. When I tried to read her mind the only message I got was _Eric this _or _Eric that_.

The nights went by fast at Fangtasia. Eric didn't talk to me near as much. I noticed him studying or examining me, but no harm no foul. The only time we touched was when my fingers grazed his hand when I was reaching for my paycheck. Things had just gotten easier since I told Eric to just cool it down.

"Sam?" I knocked on his office door.

"Come in Sookie." Sam sounded very happy to hear my voice. I walked in and saw Sam reading a book in his comfy chair. I let out a breath. "Dawn left and she was my ride to work tonight. Do you think you could take me?" I felt stupid asking Sam, but Arlene would've said no in an instant.

Sam tensed up and he seemed to be considering his answer. I didn't want to beg, but I also didn't want to miss work. Sam stood up and put on his coat. I grinned and walked with Sam out to his truck. He was quiet for the first few minutes of the drive. "How's everything working out?" He finally broke the silence.

"Great." I responded.

"It's been about three weeks. I thought Fangtasia was temporary." Sam still had a sore spot about Fangtasia. I raised my shoulders up. I didn't want to argue, I just wanted another easy night. "Temporary, meaning not forever." I teased. Sam barely smiled.

"Vampires are schemers." Sam sighed. I already knew that, but I wouldn't ever tell Sam about my attraction to Eric. I'm surprised I've kept myself in check. "So are people Sam." I groaned as we pulled into the parking lot. Sam didn't respond, but he got out of the car and opened the door for me. I saw Pam at the entrance staring holes into the back of Sam's head. He opened his arms and hugged me. I felt slightly uneasy, because of the outfit I was wearing and I feared that Pam would bring Eric out here. "See ya tomorrow." I said good-bye and he waved good-bye.

I walked straight past Pam, ignoring the hatred on her face. Dawn was working behind the bar. For some reasons a few vampires were staring at me disgustingly. Eric was also gazing at me with the same revulsion. I rolled my eyes and started working.

Tips weren't coming in as fast as they usually did, but I kept going. The stares I was getting was just too much. I walked up to Eric's throne without being summoned. "Did you say something to them?" I asked him.

Eric looked at me intently, "Did you change into your uniform at Merlottes?"

"Yes, I didn't have time to go home. But, what does that have to do with everyone staring at me like I've got something on my face?" I didn't like having any amount of attention drawn to me. Eric stood up and gently took my hand, "Come back into my office. It won't take long." I realized this is the most I've talked to Eric in weeks. I nodded and followed him.

_Lucky bitch._

_What does she have that I don't?_

_Eric is so gorgeous_

The thoughts were hard for me to block out. I did my best and once we were in his office, Eric pushed me up against the door. "Eric, wha-." I didn't get to finish my sentence. He was rubbing himself over me and kissing my neck. I was trying not to get wrapped up in it. "Eric calm down." I murmured as the sounds he was making were starting to awaken my desires. He stopped and looked back at me, his eyes glazed over.

"I had to change your scent." Eric told me.

"I smelt like I always do." I said offensively. Eric smiled and ran his hand down my arm. He was being oddly gentle and not so arrogant. "You smelt like yourself, but there was also a dash of dog." Eric said. I didn't get what he meant. I now realized why only the vampires were looking at me like that. Then a question popped into my mind. "Do I smell different then other people?" I asked.

Eric seemed to stare off into the distance, like he was thinking of some fond memory. "You smell better than anything I've ever come across." Eric said, eyes still dancing with lust. I chuckled sheepishly. He was probably exaggerating, but it was a nice compliment; in a weird way. Neither of us said anything. I hated the moments like this. When I'm standing in the same area as him all I want do is hear him talk. "You should go back to work. No one will stare at you like you've been rolling around with dogs." Eric taunted me. I light heartedly smiled.

Before I left to continue my night at Fangtasia I turned to look at Eric. Just to get a final look at him in case he didn't want to sit out on his chair tonight. _You're getting over your head_, I warned myself as I danced my way back to the bar. I may be over my head, but it was the best feeling I was experiencing at the moment.

**Reviews anyone? **


	5. If I Trust You, What Next

**I'm very happy that so much of you are enjoying this story. This chapter is really going to shake things up :) so don't be afraid to review! *OH* and i've recently started watching Generation Kill so if there are any Alexander Skarsgard superfans out there, that show is defintley for you! thanks and enjoy**

I ran the washcloth over the hard oak table as I was closing up Fangtasia. Pam had just walked out the door with Ginger; no doubt Pam was going to drink her blood. I walked into the back of the bar and grabbed my coat and purse. I dug for my car keys. I couldn't find them and I began to be frustrated. I should have been home ten minutes ago; Gran was going to be worried sick. Reasons like this are why I need a cell phone.

Then I remembered I left them hanging on the wall in the kitchen. Dawn and I were carpooling, well we were supposed to. No one was left in Fangtasia. I'd seen everyone leave…except for Eric who remained in his office for the remaining hours. I felt foolish as I walked to his office door. I said goodbye to him four hours ago. Attempting to forget about earlier, I knocked on his office door. I knew he knew it was me. He probably smelt himself after he efficiently rubbed himself against me. I shivered at the thought. Instead of Eric welcoming in, he stepped out of the door.

"Why are you still here?" Eric sounded concerned, but more so he was intrigued.

"I need a ride home." I couldn't decide if I was more uncomfortable that I would possible be in a car with Eric for about an hour or that I was actually asking him a fire. Eric had his signature smirk forming across his lips. "Of course Sookie." Eric said and then he walked out the employee exit. The only car left in the parking lot was a bright red Corvette. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it before.

I stifled a giggle. "What's so funny?" Eric asked.

I pointed to the car, "This car just suits you."

"Masculine and fun?" Eric joked.

"Not exactly." I replied as he opened the passenger door for me. I was thinking more so hard to resist. But, I wouldn't tell Eric that. He climbed in the driver's seat. "Buckle up." He murmured. I looked at him incredulously. He nodded. I smiled and pulled the seatbelt over my chest. Eric backed the car out on the highway and the next thing I felt was my stomach in my throat. It was like we just went down a drop on a rollercoaster. "Eric!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This time the car stopped quickly, causing me to have the same reaction.

"What?" He asked me, his face full of worry. I felt nauseous and I tried to catch my breath. "You're driving like an animal." I finally breathed. Eric seemed proud of my complaint. "I'm not used to driving with humans, forgive me. I'll follow the speed limit." He apologized. I just nodded.

We drove for a few minutes in silence. "I live in Bon Temps. Take a right a couple miles after the welcome sign." I informed Eric. He seemed to be deep in thought, so he barely acknowledged me. He glanced at me. "Are you ever going to confess you're secret to me?" Eric finally asked. I never guessed he would be apprehensive about something.

I thought of what to say. "I don't have any secrets." I mustered up. It was a weak excuse, but I didn't know what else to say. "I hate that you lie to me." Eric authentically confided. He was acting different than usual. "If I did have a secret and you didn't know it, then did you ever think I might not want you know what I was hiding?" I thought aloud.

Without a pause Eric said, "Honesty is the best policy." Touché Eric. I didn't say anything after that. We were close to pulling into my driveway. Eric was a pretty safe driver, despite his maniac speed. "Thanks Eric." I smiled at him.

Eric was out of the car in seconds and he opened the door for me. He helped me out and grinned. He pulled me up to him, "When will you at least admit you want me? This game of cat and mouse is becoming quite the nuisance." Eric nearly growled at me. I began thinking how easy it would be to just give in at that moment. I'm glad I exhibited some self control.

"My Gran's waiting for me." I copped out. Eric hovered over me and then walked with me to the front door. Gran was already opening the door. _Whose car is that? And who is that handsome man?_ Gran thought. I tried to not laugh. Eric eyed me like I was crazy.

Gran was wearing a white night gown with pink flowers plastered all over it. Gran was too surprised to see me standing next to Eric she couldn't even say anything. I cleared my throat, "Gran this is my boss, Eric." Gran eagerly took his hand and shook it, Eric seemed amused but he remained polite. "Adele Stackhouse." Gran was channeling her inner school-girl it seemed.

"It's a pleasure." Eric smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you." Gran said. I felt my face blush. I hadn't talked about him that much in the last couple weeks. Well maybe I had. "You have?" Eric was definitely getting some sort of satisfaction out of this. Before Gran could tell him anything I piped in. "Gran I need to talk to Eric for a few minutes. Could you wait inside, please?" I questioned her. Gran snapped back into reality and walked back inside the house. I saw her peek through the curtain and then she went back to whatever she was doing.

"Afraid she might tell me something embarrassing?" Eric poked fun at me.

"I knew what she was going to say, so I had to get her out of here." I rolled my eyes. Eric observed me. He took what I just said normally, not literally. I stared at him for a few seconds and then moved in closer. My heart was beating faster. I did not want to lead Eric on, but my mind kept flashing back to the rubbing himself against me and the sounds he made. I just wanted to hear them again. His fangs popped out and his nostrils flared. "Sookie, unless you plan on following through just go inside." Eric's voice was becoming rough.

It was wrong and I knew it. I never would have just done what I was planning on doing what I did, but if you had someone who looked like Eric Northman standing in front of you, you'd probably have a one track mind to. I put my hand around his neck and pulled me down to him. His lips were welcoming and soft. I barely opened my lips, but he took it as an invitation. His tongue met mine and then I was lost. Eric and me were both kissing and running our hands over each other. I was careful to avoid the obvious arousal he was sporting, that would lead to something I was not ready for.

He hand grazed over my bottom and pushed me closer to him. He started moving his body in a rhythmic motion against me. I let out a groan in his ear. "Sookie…" Eric murmured. In that moment I probably would have done something I would not have done, but his phone rang. I can't remember whether or not I told him not to answer it, but he took his hands off me and answered.

"You're interrupting me, Pam." Eric said looking at me hungrily. My breathing was labored and I was calming down. Eric then became serious. He kept nodding and saying "hmm". I desperately wanted to know what was going on. "We'll take care of it soon." Eric smoothly finished and then he closed his phone shut. The ravenous look in his eyes came back as he stalked towards me. I put my hands up, but he just walked into them. "Eric, what's going on?" I inquired.

Eric closed his eyes, sensing that the sensuality was now gone. His fangs slipped back into his mouth. "Someone has been stealing money from Fangtasia." Eric sounded disappointed that something illegal was going on his bar. After all he was just trying to run a business. "Do you know who?" It was probably a dumb question, but I wanted to keep the conversation going.

"If I knew who, I'd be taking care of them not here with you." Eric was really letting a softer side of him show. He'd taken me home, talked to me, kissed me, and was even polite to my grandmother. "Are you just going to glamour everyone who works at the bar?" I said.

"Yes. If it's a vampire we will have bigger problems though." Eric obviously did not having his assets messed with.

"Well I'll help." I suggested way too quickly. What was I going to do? It's not like I could publicly read minds. Eric snickered. "What are you going to do? Ask them nicely?" He was becoming an ass again.

"No….me and Ginger are kind of friends. I'll look into it. And I'm sure Dawn isn't. She's making more than enough from plain ole tips." I blabbered on. Eric was not convinced. "I appreciate the help, but it is useless." He seemed sad to admit it.

In that moment I wanted to tell him more than ever. How bad could his reaction of been? Surely, he'd be surprised. He'd probably want me to prove it and he might be a bit nicer to me. How bad was that? "If you let me handle it before you go in there glamouring people, can you at least let me try?" I was still arguing. I wanted to help him. In an odd way, Eric and I were friends I guess; Friends whose sexual tension was record high, but friends none the less.

"Even if you did ask they wouldn't be honest. You could not possibly have a way of knowing for sure." Eric was absolutely correct. To him I was just a human who was enthusiastic. As we stood there, Eric and I were both deep in thought. Eric was probably thinking of what he'd do to the person who messed with his business, but I was thinking of how I would confess to Eric what I had been hiding.

I went through the list of people who knew about my secret. There was Gran, Sam, Jason, and Arlene. They were who I was closest to. (Arlene and I were currently not doing so well, but it would blow over.) They treated me the same, except the frustration they have when they realized I was looking into their thoughts. But, with Eric there was no threat of that. His thoughts were his and his alone, the way it's supposed to be.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I told you my secret how would you react?" I sheepishly wondered aloud. Eric perked up immediately. Now if I didn't tell him it would lead to him thinking I was just antagonizing him. Eric thought over his answer carefully. "It depends. If it was something small then I would shake it off. But, since you are bringing it up now, I know it isn't small and that it is useful to what I am currently dealing with." Eric was in complete business mode.

I leaned against the porch railing. "Everyone is different." I muttered.

"After a thousand years, I realize that." Eric attempted to keep the mood light. I looked away from him.

"I can read people's thoughts." I ultimately spilled my secret. I was glad that I had gotten away with it for so long, but when I looked up at him I saw Eric's silhouette as he charged at me. He grabbed my upper arms and pushed me up against the side of the house. I hoped Gran was too engaged with her book to hear. Eric's anger was more visible than anything else. His fangs were out and he was snarling at me. "You've been reading my thoughts? Invading my privacy all these weeks?" Eric tightened his grasp on me. I fought back a yelp. I was too afraid to say anything. He pushed me against the wall harder. "Are you spying?" He growled this time.

I shook my head, feeling tears starting to rally at my eyes. "No, I can't even hear what you're thinking." I yelped. Eric seemed to be going through a plethora of emotions. He was confused now more than anything. He dropped my arms, and I could barely stand. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins like a fire.

Eric turned to me and then looked away. I had no idea he would react like that. I leaned against the house waiting for him to say something. "I will see you tomorrow evening." Eric was all business once more. I watched as he went with vampire speed to his Corvette and was out of my driveway in under a minute.

I wiped away the tears that had sprung free. What the hell did I just do?

**Eric POV**

I was back at Fangtasia faster than I'd ever gotten there before. I had called Pam on the way. I was so shocked at Sookie's secret. I expected to be good, but not something like telepathy. It would explain her scent, partially anyway. Like I said, she smells superior to anything I've ever sensed. I opened my bottle of True Blood and chugged it. Since it was obvious that Sookie didn't have much tolerance for my feeding off one another, I would try True Blood. To say the least, it was boring.

"Master, I could feel your turmoil in the middle of my feeding with Ginger. It was very interrupting." Pam entered the club. I was in no mood. "Sit down." I ordered. Pam immediately obeyed. I was not meaning to displace any of my anger, but how could Pam not catch that Sookie was telepathic. It changed everything.

I ran my hands over her exposed shoulder blades. "Did you find anything out about Sookie that you failed to tell me?" I questioned. Pam shook her head. "Then how the fuck does one miss the type of information on whether or not a person can read minds!" I bellowed throwing my bottle against the wall of my bar. Pam tensed. "A telepath?" Pam was having a hard time believing at as much as I did.

"Didn't you question the people she was closest too?" I further questioned.

"People in the town just said she was crazy and that she always seemed to know about private matters." Pam confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me this!?" I was so surprised by my child's insolence. If she would have told me I would have been able to piece it together. Dawn had said basically the same things. "Town gossip is not information." Pam murmured. I was having a hard time holding myself together. I had no idea what to do. "Pam you will be severely punished for this." I rumbled. Pam's eyes turned pleading. I shook my head at her. "Things are going to be very different around her from now on." I scowled as I left Fangtasia without a proper goodbye.

I thought Sookie and I would be nothing more than a fling. I would sleep with her often and feed from her when I pleased, but that would be it. But, I couldn't do that now. It was not just her telepathy. I hated to admit it, even to myself, but I had feelings for her. I let myself feel for a goddamn human and this is what happens.


	6. Changes

**I honestly can't believe I've gotten over 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I hope you all love this chapter....**

I woke up sore and upset. Last night after Eric left I ran straight upstairs. I walked into my bathroom and lifted up the back of shirt. Yellowish brown bruises were scattered across my back and the back of my upper arms. No wonder I slept on my stomach. I guess I wouldn't be able to wear my t-shirt to Merlottes. I'd also have to change my outfit for Fangtasia. "Godammit Eric." I sighed. I know he did not intentionally hurt me, but he did and that's what I was focusing on.

I then decided to just have a day to myself. I've been putting up with people's thoughts, snippy customers, and Eric for awhile and I just wanted a day off. I went to my phone and called Sam. "Hey Sook." Sam picked up the phone sounding rushed.

"Sam, I'm not gonna be in today." I tried to sound as worn out as I felt. There was silence on the other end of the line. It sounded like things were busy over there. Sam let out a frustrated groan. "Are you sick?" He was about to start an argument.

"Not yet, but if I push myself any harder than I will be." I was already growing weary with this conversation. Sam had to understand. "Are you going to Fangtasia?" Did I act like this when I was jealous? I knew Sam wanted me to quit, but I was experiencing mixed feelings on the idea.

"No, I'm calling their next." I aggravatingly responded. Sam let out a relieved breath. "Okay, okay then rest up good." Sam said. I didn't even say goodbye, I just hung the phone back up on the receiver. I stretched my back and heard it pop. I let out a groan of relief.

Next, I called Fangtasia. The phone rang once and then "This is Fangtasia." It was Ginger. I wished I was talking to her in person, I'd scope into her thoughts to see if she was stealing the money. "Hey, it's Sookie. I won't be coming in tonight. Could you let Eric know?" I was polite as possible

Ginger paused. "Eric wants to see you tonight." Ginger said in her childish voice. Her southern accent was much thicker than mine. I was stuck on the fact that Eric would want to see me, especially after last night. I was conflicted by that more than anything. I sighed. "I'm not working, but I'll stop by." I wasn't going to walk around in some corseted dress exposing the damage to my back.

Ginger chuckled. "Oh that's all right. Master will just wanna see you." She said Master with such ease. I would never call him that. I said goodbye and crawled back into bed. It took awhile for my eyes to shut, because I was thinking of everything that had been happening. About four weeks ago my life was as boring as watching the grass grow, but now I got a thousand year old vampire who wants to see me.

I dreamt a strange dream. I was sitting in Eric's throne, wearing a black v-neck dress. I was watching all the people, as he does. And they were just as enthralled by me. Then I felt a cold hand slide down between my breasts. "They enjoy seeing us so happy." Eric's voice purred. I held his hand there and continued to watch the people dance.

I woke up with a thin sheet of sweat over me. It was the most vivid dream. I glanced at the clock, it was seven. I'd slept over eight hours. I guess I really was exhausted. I climbed out of bed and put a ponytail in my hair. I slipped on a pair of jeans and plain black quarter length sleeved shirt. My back was still tender.

Gran was lying down on the couch when I walked downstairs. "It seems like I haven't talked to you in weeks." Gran lazily murmured as she tried to sit up. She was getting into an older age. It was harder for her to do everyday things. "I know, but tomorrow is my day off and we can do something then." I felt like I was talking to a child. She nodded and dozed off into sleep.

I walked out the door jittery with nerves. I honestly wanted to be alone tonight, but it would only cause more tension if I ignored Eric. I thought he would handle everything well. He had been around for tons of years. He's probably come across a few telepaths. I guess he expected me to be normal? I turned the radio up and sang the entire way to Fangtasia.

Eric was not sitting on his throne. I shuddered as I recalled the dream. Pam was soon beside me. "Sookie, you smell delicious." Pam complimented me.

"Umm, thanks Pam. Where's Eric at?" I asked.

"In his office, he's expecting you." Pam nodded her head towards Eric's office door. I thanked her and moved through the crowd. I assumed Pam knew my secret; Eric probably had to tell someone. I could feel Pam's eyes on my back. She had never watched me so delicately before.

I didn't bother to knock and walked in. Eric looked up at me; it was like he was seeing me for the first time. I was nervous. He got up and was in front of me instantly. He reached out to pull me towards him; I'm guessing he just wanted to hold me. I stepped back. A hurt expression crossed his face, "Are you afraid of me?"

"I've got bruises…from last night when you….ya know." I couldn't believe I was not even able to form sentences. Eric seemed to revisit last night in his mind. "Let me see." He instructed me. I shook my head. I guess I probably was afraid. "I just want to look. I won't do anything." He further rationalized.

I didn't disagree, so Eric moved behind me. Eric's fingers slid across my back as he lifted my shirt to inspect the marks. His hands were cold against my skin. I felt his hands rest on the contusions he created. He did not say anything for some minutes. That's when I realized he did not mean to hurt me and he was truly sorry. "Sookie…I did not mean to do this to you." His voice was barely audible.

I turned around and the feel of his hands disappeared off my back. I had no idea if vampires could cry, but this was the most heartbreaking face I'd ever seen Eric make. "I know." I muttered emotionlessly. We were once again stuck in that awkward silence. He was probably thinking of something he could say that would fix what happened.

His blue eyes were focused. "I could give you my blood." He suggested. My eyes widened. I had never heard of vampires giving their blood to a human. It sounded too intimate for me, though. It would no doubt excite both of us. I shook my head, "Eric, Ginger told me you wanted to see me." I avoided the subject and Eric undoubtedly felt the sting of my rejection.

He snapped back to reality. He straightened up, but he was not as cocky. "It would be a great favor to me if you could stay for the staff meeting tonight. I'm going to bring up the thievery and I figured you might be able to listen in." Eric asked of me. I was dazed by his question. He seemed displeased with my telepathy and now he wanted to use it? What the hell? "I don't get it. You lash out and now you want to use me?" I was strangely appalled by him.

Eric leaned up against his desk. "I thought you could possibly be spying on me. I have a lot of enemies. It's dangerous for me if my thoughts are on display. Not to mention I'm fond of my privacy." The perfect answer.

"I'm not that good of an actress. I couldn't pretend to be a spy and I think you know that." I fought back. Eric smirked.

"I think you deceive yourself my dear Sookie." Eric's dreamy voice entered my ears. I couldn't say no to him. "I'll stay." I admitted.

"Excellent, you can stay in here for the hours to come." Eric sat down at his computer desk. The only places to sit were the chairs at his desk, which would hurt my back, or the couch. I reluctantly moved to the couch. Eric eyed me curiously, but I ignored him. I sat down and waited. Eric was quiet, grasped by his work. I found that I liked just being in the same room as him. I knew I hadn't stopped staring at him, but I couldn't help it.

I sat there for about half an hour and then I drifted into a light sleep. Thank goodness, there were no dreams this time. I felt a cold hand barely touch me. "Sookie." A soft voiced breathed into my ear. I barely opened my eyes, but Eric was easily seen.

"Hi." I sleepily said.

"Good evening," he smiled, "Everyone is sitting in the bar, waiting for us." I started to get up. I once again felt the urge to pop my back and I followed through. Eric was watching me amazed. "Is that because of the pain?" He asked. He really did feel guilty.

"I don't think so. I just felt the need to stretch. Plus, it doesn't even hurt that bad." I lied. Eric didn't buy it either, but I didn't want him to feel as bad as he did. People reacted differently to my exposition. Sam passed out and Jason didn't talk to me for a couple weeks. I forgave them, so forgiving Eric wasn't that big of a deal.

Eric hovered his hand behind my lower back as he led me into the bar. Longshadow was sitting closer to Pam. Ginger and Dawn were sitting at a two seated table. All the other employees were some I'd never even met. I think one of them was a banker. I sat down by a woman with light brown hair.

Eric stole the room as he stood in front of us talking. He talked about the usual stuff at first. He mentioned how business was booming and he enjoyed seeing everybody doing their part. When his posture changed I knew it was time for me to listen.

"As good as you've all been doing, someone has decided what you're getting isn't enough. I was planning on individually asking you all, but having us in the open may be easier. Over thirty thousand dollars have been stolen. I have my theories, but I'm going to give that person the chance to step forward. Let me say, you're punishment will not be as cruel if you do." Eric was in sheriff mode. Despite what was going on it was an incredible turn on.

I listened intently.

_Who's dumb enough to steal from Eric?_

_I would never even think of it!_

One thought stood out to me though. It was a static, blurry noise. The person had been glamoured I guessed. I stood up and walked over to Eric. "What is it Sookie?" He leaned down to me.

"It was a vampire." I confessed. And there was only one other vampire beside Eric and Pam who had access to the money. At the moment I reached my conclusion I felt a searing pain in my neck and my arm. It was fangs piercing through my skin and the feeling of my arm being broke.

I let out a scream and heard the others shouting. My vision was going in and out and then Eric staked Longshadow. The pain didn't nearly subside. Longshadow's remains fell to the floor, forming a pile of flesh and blood. Pam was trying to calm everyone down by singlehandedly glamouring them.

Eric brought his hand under my back and pulled me off the ground. I watched as his fangs popped out. It was most likely caused by the smell of my blood. Instead of biting me, like I thought he was going to, he bit his wrist. Drops of ruby liquid fell onto my cheek.

"Drink Sookie." The Sheriff ordered.

**So???? *it occured to me that you might be wondering why she was dreaming of Eric, because she hasn't had any of his blood, but sometimes people just dream about certain things they think of a lot. Sookie just happens to think of Eric, as we all know :)**


	7. Blood and Glory

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I actually really liked how this one turned out so I hope you guys do to. Reviews are welcome :D**

**Eric POV**

Sookie refused my blood. She tilted her head away from me. I wondered if she was worth all this trouble. Maybe if she died I could go back to the way things were. Back to when I wasn't enraptured by a human, when I could control my emotions. But, when I looked down at her and watched her chest barely moving as she fought for shallow breaths, I felt the unsaid pleas coming from her. "Dammit Sookie, don't make me force you." I growled. Her eyes scattered to me. I would not force her, but my threat was enough.

Her warm lips covered my wrist and I felt my blood flowing into her mouth. I let out a groan. Sookie was taking very little each suck, but she was having the same emotions as me. I leaned down to her neck where Longshadow had bitten her. He's lucky he is dead, because if he weren't torture would be the only thing he'd experience for the rest of his lifetime. Sookie's blood was slowly dripping out of the two puncture marks.

I lowered my nose to sniff her blood. I felt myself twitch and my arousal became more evident. My tongue swept over the wound. The need to bite was so strong, but I already had her blood in my system after that lick. Our first exchange was over, it was done. I continued to lick until the wound sadly closed. I unpremeditatedly rocked my body slowly into hers. Another moan elicited from her. I knew we would probably be having keep doing this. Kissing and touching, then being pushed away. But, Sookie wouldn't be able to hold out much longer; especially now that she would be having dreams about me.

"Stop little one." I hummed. Sookie almost reluctantly pulled away. Her mouth was covered in my blood and I couldn't resist I was so heated. I kissed her with all that I had. She smiled against my lips and her tongue went to my fangs. She had no clue that fangs were the most sensitive part to a vampire, but every time we were somewhat intimate that was where she went first. She's perfect.

When I pulled back her mouth was faintly red, her lips swollen. "It doesn't hurt anymore." She said with an undertone. I moved her hair out of her face. "Good." Was all I said. Her eyes were flickering. She was probably exhausted. She was attacked, fed off of, and then she fed from me. I lifted her up and carried her back into my office. I hoped her dreams would start right away. I laid her gently on the couch and went back into the club.

Ginger was crying and swearing as she cleaned up Longshadow's remains. She really should be used to it Pam. Pam was sitting down; the bloodlust had gotten to her. As her punishment for not telling me all the facts she found about Sookie, she is only allowed to have True Blood for a month. I probably wouldn't enforce it the entire time, but for Pam it would seem like years. She was used to feeding off humans.

I sat beside her, folding my hands on my chest. Sookie's blood left an aftertaste in my mouth. It was very faint, but it was what stirred my arousal. It was a taste I hadn't enjoyed in centuries. _She's a fuckin' fairy, _I thought. No wonder Pam was reeling. Her senses were sharper now that she was not enjoying any blood.

"Pam, are you okay?" I was beginning to be concerned about my child. She should have said some annoyingly distasteful statement by now. Pam rotated her head and blinked. Her eyes were tired. "I need a blood." She muttered as she walked behind the bar and chugged two down. She had the appetite of her master.

I leaned across the bar. "We've acquired a lot of useful information tonight."

Pam chucked her bottle in the garbage. She raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a fangy smile as I saw her color was starting to come back. "Yay for us. Our bartender is dead, I have to listen to Ginger bitch and moan, and we find that you have a telepathic fairy. How is any of this useful for me?" Pam was obviously in no mood.

"Points taken Pam, but, no more money will be taken and Sookie is now all the more important to us." Tonight truly was a wonderful evening. The best I've had since I met Sookie.

"You." She sneered.

"What?" I tilted my head at her.

"Sookie means nothing to me." Pam was definitely letting her hunger/anger get the best of her. My fangs popped out and I glared at Pam. Her face softened. "Forgive me Master. I enjoy Sookie very much, I'm just not in the mood." Pam apologized.

"And to think I was going to let you snack on Ginger after she finished cleaning up." I stared at Pam. Her fangs popped out now. "Don't tease me Eric." I never got the chance to toy with Pam. I was just trying to get my fix.

"You can have her. Next time I ask you do something though, I don't want you doing a half ass job. I want all the information." I bellowed. Pam nodded and then spotlighted Ginger in her sights. All the other employees left. I walked back into my office. The only reason I was still here was Sookie.

I did not want to, but I had to wake her up…again. My hand ran down from her arm to her shoulder. I whispered in her ear, and she stirred murmuring my name. Her eyes heavily opened. I could feel her faintly. She would probably feel me more than I her, but that's what I was hoping for. She sat up quickly, and then rested her hand on the arm of the sofa. She looked as if she was in a dream, confused. "Eric, there's a buzz in the back of my mind that wasn't there before. I'm more aware of you." Sookie seemed startled by the new emotions.

"What do you feel?" I was curious on how well she interpreted me.

She searched for an answer. "It's not strong, but I feel…I feel safe." Sookie answered. It was accurate. I wanted her to feel safe. "Sookie, I cleaned up your wound on your neck. I had to ingest some of your blood." I informed her.

"You drank from me!" She all but yelled. She was sending off anger. I liked my women feisty. I chuckled and her heart slowed down. It seemed she appreciated my laugh. "You're blood was seeping out of the wound, my fangs did not enter your body." I calmed her down. _When my fangs enter you you'll beg for me, _I thought.

Sookie shot her eyes up to me. I was going to have to get used to controlling my feelings. She no doubt felt my desire. She ran her hands through her hair, pushing her scent onto me. "I'm going to have to get used to this." She did not complain.

I thought of how well she was beginning to look. Her skin was already lighter and her arm was only barely red. "Can I see you're back?" I asked. Sookie was not apprehensive this time. Trust was starting to build up between us. It's a shame that at one point she will see the side of me I'm trying so hard to keep from her.

She twisted her back to me. I lifted her shirt up, but I was careful not to pull it over her head completely. The bruises were gone. The marks of my indiscretion disappeared as if it never happened. I ran my hands down her back, aching for her. "Eric." She sighed. I knew she meant it stronger; she didn't want me to do this.

"When will you yield to me?" I whispered seductively as I barely scraped my fangs along her ear. I felt her body tremor underneath me. I knew without looking at her face her eyes were closed and she was enjoying this as much as I. "When will you let me touch you? I'll show you everything I know." I wanted her. I couldn't deny it.

Sookie arched her back as my hands wrapped to the front of her stomach. I pulled her back to me. She was not resisting, it was like she was captivated by me. I felt my erection growing. Her body wiggled against it. I desperately wanted some sort of fulfillment. I overlapped her hand with mine and traced it up my inner thigh, careful not to bring it to my arousal.

Then her hand broke free from mine and her hand ran over me through my jeans. A low rumble went through my chest. I knew the mixture of our feelings and my blood were making this happen. I would have tried to get her blood sooner if I knew the results would be so excellent. I manipulated my fangs over her neck, not to bite her but to awaken her.

She continued her ministrations, building up speed each touch. It occurred to me that she never touched a man like this before. I would be her first everything. Then Pam opened the door and Sookie was off of me faster than a vampire. Her face was crimson, the blood coursing to her cheeks. Pam's fangs were out.

"Pam!" I barked. Sookie flinched at my raised voice. I couldn't stand any more interruptions. Pam ran her tongue over her fangs. "Sookie's grandmother called." Pam announced. I rolled my eyes. "Gran" seemed like a nice lady, but anyone who interrupted my escapades I objected to. Sookie looked at me. "You can use the phone on my desk." My voice was back to normal.

She grabbed the phone and I listened in. "Sookie are you with Eric?" She didn't sound concerned. Foolish woman. "Yes, there was a staff meeting. I said goodbye." Sookie respectfully spoke.

"I know, but it's a quarter after one and I woke up and couldn't find you. You really should use the extra money and buy yourself a cell phone." Gran mentioned. My ears perked up; another opportunity to appear gentlemanly. I made a mental note to purchase Sookie a cell phone. "I will once everything is taken care of. Are you okay though?" Sookie truly cared for her family.

"I was just worried. Sam said you'd called to say you were staying in, so I assumed you were. I just called here to make sure." Sookie's grandmother spoke.

"I'll be home soon. You should just go to bed, okay? Love you." Sookie said her farewell.

"Night dear." Gran hung up the phone. It was different seeing Sookie interact with her family. She was so polite and calm, like she was with everybody else. Except me, at certain points. She hung up the phone and her hand lingered over it. "I've never done that before." She said in a low voice. Fighting off my look of smugness was impossible. I knew it. Sookie was embarrassed. "Two people touching each other is completely natural." I reassured her.

"You weren't really touching me." She laughed.

"Do you want me to?" I asked in all seriousness. I knew she wanted it. Her smell was almost better than how her blood tasted, and I hadn't even tasted that much. Sookie shifted weight. "I should get going, Eric." Sookie seemed disappointed.

It made me happy to know that she wanted it as much as I did. I stood up. "You are welcome to stay." I murmured as I looked down at her. She looked up at me. Her beauty astonished me. I wondered if she was as infatuated with me as I was her. Unexpectedly, she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. "Night Eric." Sookie said softly. I watched as Sookie left the bar. I anxiously began to await the next time I would see her.

Pam had taken Ginger into the basement of Fangtasia. I could hear Ginger's moans from where I stood. Pam was definitely having a field day. I spent the next few hours of my night working. It was boring and I was becoming easily distracted. I decided to stay in my safe room at Fangtasia. Beneath my desk was a latch that no one knew about, not even my child.

I lay against the cold floor, proud of myself. I had succeeded many things on this night. Right before the sun came up and it was time for me to rest, a wave of lust washed over me. It was strong, strong enough to make me grow hard. I laughed. _Sleep well my Sookie._

**Sookie's POV**

I was tired of denying Eric. I was in my car driving to Fangtasia. Everything seemed different to me. I don't know where my sudden wants came from, but I wanted Eric Northman. It was like I was craving to be near him. I wanted to touch, kiss, and even taste his blood once more.

I pulled into Fangtasia. I was wearing a ridiculous red lace dress, but I had a feeling he would appreciate it. Eric sat on his throne. His fangs slid out as soon as he noticed me. I walked straight to him and grabbed his hand, leading him to his office. He followed willingly. I shut the door behind me and Eric was already sitting in the chair by his computer.

I straddled his lap, smiling at him. "I'm enjoying the change in your personality." He smirked. I wanted him so bad. I kissed him passionately, running my tongue over his fangs. A moan extracted from his throat. "I want you." I said as I began to move into him. Eric groaned. He looked hungry and pale. I moved the hair from my neck and turned it to him. "Do it." I breathed. Eric bit down on my neck and that's when I woke up from the dream.

The dream was just as vivid as the last, this time it was just more intimate. I was incredibly shaky, wanting to feel the closeness of him. I knew he was sleeping, but I sensed he was at ease. All I knew was that I wouldn't be able to handle many more sex dreams…

**Did any of ya think that was really happening? Haha, review please**


	8. D for what?

**I found that I really like writing in Eric's POV, you just get to see things from a different perspective! This chapter is more of a build up for what's coming, but it's still great! Also, I crossed True Blood into this chapter. You'll know when you get to that part :) Enjoy and review please!**

**Eric POV**

I climbed out from under my desk well rested. I was eager to see Sookie. She was so close to being mine. Unfortunately tonight she would not be here and I would become the Eric she had never seen. I had a lot to deal with tonight. A friend from Dallas was coming up to visit. He said he had an important issue to talk about; one he could not talk about over the phone.

It worried me because Godric was there. Godric and I had not seen each other since I'd opened Fangtasia, so only a couple years. But, I've missed him. A maker and their child's bond are strong. It's considered strange that Pam has stayed so close to me, but I enjoy her company.

Pam walked in looked fully sated. Too bad it wouldn't last for long. Did she think I would only let her go for one day of punishment? "Evening." Pam muttered as she sat down. I nodded. "How was Ginger?" I asked.

Pam shrugged, trying to act as if she didn't thoroughly enjoy it. "She was okay, not compared to who I'll have tonight." Pam enjoyed her pets.

"Pamela, I command that you only drink True Blood for the rest of this month. Twenty-three days." I ordered. Pam's fangs popped out of anger, causing mine to do the same. She shrank down. "You won't learn your lessons if I don't fulfill my job as you're maker." I growled. Pam nodded meekly. I felt slightly guilty for giving her human blood and then once more taking it away. I had not gone soft.

"Stan will be here soon. Send him in when he gets here." I dictated. Pam didn't make eye contact, but she left. She'll get over it. In the mean time I wanted to see how well mine and Sookie's blood change was working. I thought of all my fantasies I'd had of her and tried to send them to her. I just focused on making her think of me. After three minutes I felt a wave of lust. At least she'd have no idea I was manipulating that. Once I strengthened our connection, she'd be able to react to my feelings much intensely.

Stan walked in. I had to suppress laughter. What self respecting vampire wore cowboy gear? We'd been through that era, get over it, I thought bitterly. I wasn't a big fan of Stan. "Eric." His accent was so thick, it seemed almost as if it were a joke.

"Stan." I motioned him to sit down. Stan complied and exhaled an unnecessary breath. Was he going to make me ask why he had to come into my territory? "The Fellowship of the Sun is organizing. They've become less of a nuisance and more of a threat and we have to do something about it." Stan became angrier as he spoke.

I internally rolled my eyes. The Fellowship is a bunch of fearful humans carrying crosses and stakes. They were the last thing on my mind. "You couldn't tell me this over the phone." I stated bored. Stan gripped the arms of the chair. "They sent four humans to kill Godric. We can't find them and they need to pay." Stan announced.

I can't even explain what I felt at that moment. I was past fury and rage. It was a more powerful emotion than that, stronger than I'd felt in a long time. I know my fangs came out, but Stan didn't see. I had to maintain my composure. "You should have told me sooner." I snarled. Stan lightly smiled, knowing that I was most likely going to be on any plan he had concocted.

"I know, but Godric didn't want me to." Stan explained.

I never even felt that my maker was in any danger. Surely the bond we shared was not fading. "I did not sense his safety in any jeopardy." I argued. Stan rolled his eyes. "Godric insists they weren't trying to kill him, but agreed they need to be punished. They killed four vampires on the way to Godric. Including Sera." Stan continued his story. Sera was a previous lover of mine. She was the only vampire besides Pam and Godric who shared my blood. We never became bonded.

I felt a moment of sadness. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Well rumor has it there's a telepath running around your area." Stan teased. I tensed. Sookie did not belong in this. I stared at Stan, warning him not to mention her, but Stan is a joke. "She can figure it out." Stan reasoned the obvious.

I thought earnestly. My maker was apparently in harms way and a four of my kind had been murdered, including a close friend of mine. Sookie was close to becoming my lover and maybe something more. It was unfair to have to make a decision, but there was no comparison. "We'll be in Dallas tomorrow night." I informed Stan.

A grin bigger than the state he was from rose on Stan's face. "I knew you were smart." Stan said. I raised an eyebrow at him. He barely bowed his head and then he left. I ran my hands through my hair. That went much shorter than I had planned, but a lot had happened. In that moment, a felt a flutter in my stomach. Sookie missed me. She was going to fall easier than I thought.

**Sookie POV**

I was sitting on the front porch cooling off. Jason was inside and he dropped one of Mom's plates and I became so angry with him. I couldn't control it, so I shoved him. He went farther across the room than he should have. I had no idea I was so strong. After my episode I felt guilty and embarrassed so I went to sit by myself. Now I just wanted to see Eric. It wasn't completely bad with him and I just wanted him to be here with me.

Like my wish came true, Eric was in front of me. "Lover?" He grinned. My heart trembled. It was a term of endearment I'd never been called before. I stood up, "I'm not your lover." I corrected him. Eric giggled, "Not yet Sookie." He was probably right. Today I had had multiple daydreams of Eric. They were of me and he doing things I'd never even imagined. One I was bent over his desk at Fangtasia and another Eric was bighting me right on my thigh. My libido was in high drive.

I heard Jason yell in the house and Eric curiously looked up towards the door. "That's my brother. I shoved him and he's upset." I held myself accountable.

Eric seemed thoughtful. I waited for a response. I began to think he was mad at me for pushing Jason. "When a human takes a vampires blood, they'll go through a sort of phase. You're appearance will slightly change. You will be stronger, which is why your actions probably hurt your brother. And now that I'm bringing this up, have you had any dreams," Eric paused, but I could tell he knew the answer. I blushed and felt that surge in between my legs as his seductiveness became blatant.

"That's what I thought…tell me Sookie what was happening." Eric was towering over me.

"We're together." I shrugged, even though I was already busted. Eric just smiled. It was hard for me to not move towards him, but maintaining some control would be nice. I watched as he glanced back at the house and to me. "I need a favor." Eric whispered. He was asking me for something? This was a historical moment, I'm sure. I laughed to myself. "What could you possibly need?" I tantalized. Eric became quiet and he stepped back from me.

"A dear friend of mine is in danger. The people trying to hurt him are in Dallas and I believe you could help." Eric made clear to me. I'd never been to Dallas. So many things were pumping through my mind. I'd miss work and my family. "I take it you're friend is a human." I uttered. Eric just nodded.

I stayed silent for a couple seconds as I sorted everything out. "I can't miss work for Sam and Gran needs me here." I knew Eric would not take no for an answer, and it was plain courtesy that he was even asking. He could make me go if he wanted to. "I'll pay you for the work you miss and for the job you'll be doing there. Ten thousand dollars should cover it." Eric was very businesslike.

My jaw dropped. Ten thousand dollars! A few weeks ago I was happy to have two hundred dollars. My head was spinning. Sam would put up a fight, but he'd cave and Gran could probably use some alone time. I spent the whole day with her gardening and shopping. But, how long would Gran have to stay here alone. "How long would I be in Dallas?" I questioned.

"A week, two at the most." Eric informed me. It couldn't take that long to track people down. I had a feeling Eric had ulterior motives, but I felt remorseful for questioning him. "When will we leave?" I asked, giving in.

"Tomorrow night, the plane will leave at seven." Eric was less tense now that I was asking more questions. How in the hell was I going to pack two weeks' worth of clothes and toiletries? I was beginning to feel stressed. Then I felt Eric's arms wrap around me. The stress was gone. "Thank you." Was all he said.

It was funny to me. His personality was like a switch. He could be very sensitive and gentle and then he could be cocky and brutal. I moved up to go kiss his cheek as I began to feel my own urges. Eric turned his head and placed his lips on mine. We remained standing kissing and touching. It was getting repetitive. We would kiss and then I would pull away, but Eric never stopped trying. I felt his hand reach under my shirt and rest on my stomach. The skin on skin contact added to the sensuality of everything.

"Yield to me." Eric looked me in the eyes. I could have ended my virgin streak right there. We could have gone up to my room and just let all of our sexual frustrations out, but I'm a realist. "No Eric." I sighed. Frustration was all I could feel from him. Eric stopped touching me and my heavy breathing began to slow.

He gave me a light smile, "I'll see you tomorrow night. Goodnight lover." Eric said goodbye, but there was no last kiss sadly. I wish I could keep my damn mouth shut, but I wasn't ready, close but not ready. Eric was out of my sights instantly.

I stood in my driveway trying to catch my breath. I had a feeling I was in for a lot more than helping Eric and his anonymous friend. And as adrenaline left my system, I couldn't wait to get there.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? There's a green button for just that. **


	9. Why Have I Not Felt This Before?

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for reading and not to worry. I'm only drawing certain aspects from True Blood. I think Godric and Eric's relationship showed a different side of Eric, a side that brought him and Sookie closer together. Plus I thought Dallas in the show was a bit more interesting. But, this is an ****Eric and Sookie**** story. OH, and it's gonna get hot in here…ha-ha enjoy! P.S I think I'm going to write a lot more Eric POV, b/c I like his perspective.**

I had been packing all day. My closet was basically empty and my bathroom was near cleaned out. I realized I didn't know if I would need a lot of formal wear, so I packed two of my nicest dresses. They probably wouldn't compare to half of the other women's dresses, but oh well.

I glanced at the clock; Eric would be here in about an hour. I was starting to get very jittery. Who knew what would happen in Dallas. I was mainly thinking of the physical aspects. Maybe I would sleep with him or maybe we would do other things, if you get what I mean. I anticipated whatever happened.

Gran walked in with a look of nervousness, but she was pretending to be glad that I was leaving. "Dallas is very nice. Me and your grandpa spent a lot of time there." Gran's eyes saddened at the mention of her husband. He'd died when I was younger. _Vampires are nice, but Sookie is so inexperienced. She practically just met Eric. How can I tell her to be safe without her thinking I don't trust her, _Gran internally panicked. It bothered me that she thought I was so experienced. I was, but only in certain departments.

"Eric is very protective." I casually murmured as I covertly folded a white lace negligee. Gran and I bought it yesterday; of course she didn't know I had it. I wanted to be prepared for any possibility. Who knew what would happen. Gran nodded, "I'm sure he is, but how will he be when he's around other vampires." Gran continued to watch me pack.

It was a good point. I'd known that he would not be as subtle as he was with me. I actually didn't know what to expect. The only thing I knew was that I had to find some people who hurt Eric's friends. And I wanted to help him. "I'll be fine." I was reluctant to let Gran talk sense into me. I should, honestly, stay home. It was safe in Bon Temps. Dallas was unknown to me.

I zipped up my back and let out a sigh of relief. Packing was always exhausting. I picked up two of my bags and started walking down the stairs, Gran followed. Her thoughts were scrambled. She was not against vampires, but she wished she'd known Eric better.

My bags were placed by the front door. The sun was set. It won't be soon before long and I would be out of my comfort zone. I hugged Gran. She kissed me twice on the forehead. I laughed, "You know this is only temporary." It felt like goodbye, permanently.

"You've never left. I'm gonna miss you, that's all." Gran wiped away some tears. Crying was not what I'd expected. I squeezed her tighter and then there was an intruding knock on the door. Eric stood at the front door, watching the scene before him. I delicately smiled at him.

"You don't have to stand out there." I said and Gran backed away to see him standing there. "Oh Eric, it's so good to see you again!" Gran became completely different around him. It was quite the transformation.

"Adele, it is always a pleasure," Eric then turned to me, "You have to invite me in." Eric did not like being on the outside. It was so odd to see a doorframe keeping him out of my house. "Eric, please come in." I dramatically invited him.

Eric walked in and took a look at what he could see of the house. I couldn't tell if he was impressed or concerned. I gave one last hug to Gran. "I'll call as often as I can." I promised to myself I would do just that. Eric picked up my bags. "Sookie will be safe." Eric's stony voice was the only guarantee either of us needed. Gran smiled and said goodbye. Bye Bye Bon Temps!

Eric drove semi-fast. I wanted to scoot closer to him, but I refrained. "I have a private plane taking us to Dallas." Eric told me. I nodded. He took so many turns to get there, but we ended up at what looked like an abandoned runway. But, lo and behold a silver jet took up most of the space. People and vampires were waiting to take our baggage.

Eric opened the door for me and carried all of our bags. The inside of the plane was over the top. Black leather seats and a mini fridge full of True Blood and what looked like gas station food. Eric sat down and I sat beside him. No one came on the plane, except the captain. A guy named Harold would be flying us to Dallas. He was nervous, because of Eric, but he was going to make sure we didn't crash.

When the plane took off without warning I instinctively reached for Eric's hand. He turned his head to stare at me. I loosened my grip, but kept my hand there. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Eric just as avidly studying me. I moved my hand, "Sorry.

"Sookie, Dallas could possibly be dangerous. I would feel much more comfortable if we exchanged blood." Eric was telling me. That meant more vivid, sexual dreams that I probably couldn't handle. Plus the boost in strength and beauty. "What are the other benefits of us having each other's blood?" I was curious. There was probably something he was not telling me.

"I'll be able to keep a better eye on you and feel you if there is anything threatening you." Eric informed me of some of the other side effects.

"Anything else?" I didn't want to sound untrustworthy towards him, but vampire to human blood exchanging was rare. There had to be some sort of consequence that he was keeping to himself. "You only have to worry after a third exchange. If that were to happen you would be considered my bonded, mine. But, I will tell everyone in Dallas you are mine, for your wellbeing." Now the truth was out. I didn't want to be permanently tied to anyone, at least not yet.

"We can, but this will be the last time I take yours." I stated firmly. Eric nodded as his fangs declined out of his mouth. "How are we gonna do this?" I asked. Eric took my hand and walked me towards a loveseat on the jet. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it.

I sat down on it and he opened my legs. "If you sit in between my legs it will be easier." Eric tipped me. I was hesitant, but sat down anyway. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling myself closer to him. He kissed and sensually nipped at my ear. "Tell me, do you have any intent to have sex with me?" Eric's breath was moist on my skin.

I wasn't going to start lying now. I cranked my neck to look him in the eyes, "Yes, but not now." Eric raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to have to prepare you, over time." Eric murmured.

"Wha-..Oh." I gasped. I understood exactly what he meant. My heartbeat picked up. Did he mean right now? I wanted to fight him on this, but I didn't see any harm with what we were about to do. "It will feel like nothing you've felt. I want you to bite me first, right here. You'll have to do it forcefully." He pointed to a place on his neck. I nodded.

I leaned in and kissed his neck. I felt Eric's hand glide up past my knee to my inner thigh. I was beginning to praise myself for wearing a skirt. I bit quickly and hard. Eric jerked and I felt him stiffen at my back. So much was going on between us. His fingers were grazing over me through my underwear and then they slipped under the fabric of my underwear. His blood was dripping into my mouth. It wasn't metallic, but somewhat sweet.

And then I felt a burst of pain and then a somewhat pleasurable feeling, from Eric's fangs. It didn't feel like it had when Longshadow bit me. I moaned at how well he was playing my body. His fingers were inside of me, rubbing me. His thumb was over my clit. No one had ever touched me like this. "Enough Sookie." Eric roughly stopped me. I stopped drinking immediately. "Eric….oh…" I was beginning to lose myself. Eric stopped drinking and ran his tongue over my neck. He was moaning and grinding himself into me.

I reciprocated the motions. No more blood trading, just pure physical contact. My hand went to his crotch and I rubbed him through his jeans. He moaned my name. I then began to feel some sort of build up. Something I'd never experienced for, something great. "Keep going." I all but begged. Eric complied going slightly harder and then I was finished. Surprisingly, he did to.

I was out of breath and trying to inhale. Eric took his hand out from between my legs and I watched him distraughtly as he licked them. He smiled his fangs still down as he tasted me. "I've never done that before." I confessed. As if he hadn't already known. It was my first orgasm, caused by a man.

"Nobody other than me, better touch you like that." Eric was predatory after having my blood and touching me. I nodded sleepily, I was starting to drift off. I couldn't believe how worn out I was. I just ingested a powerful vampire's blood and I still felt like I could fall asleep. And remarkably that's what happened.

**Eric POV**

Her heartbeat slowed and she fell asleep against my chest. I was ecstatic. Her blood was in me and her smell was illuminating the air. It was perfection. I was still ready for round two, but I had to calm down. It was so strange to have fairy blood once more in my system. It was like a small high for me.

I held Sookie in my arms, loving the warmth of her body against mine. I still couldn't believe what we just did. I've obviously don't that hundreds of times, but that was Sookie's first time doing anything with me. We both had the benefit of having a release as well.

I laid Sookie on the couch and moved to my original seat. We had a lot of time before we landed at Dallas. I began to run through everything that would be happening in my mind. I'd eventually have to tell her that my dear friend was in fact my maker. And that four vampires have been murdered, including Sera.

It distressed me hearing about Sera's death. It was never a known fact that I had shared my blood with her, but she was staked and was close to death. I had always had an attraction for her, so I saved her life. As a result we became brief lovers and lasting alliances. The fact that she meant a great deal to Godric was also part of mine and Sera's relationship.

I shook her from my mind. The past is the past. It happened and it cannot be changed. Sookie would hopefully go through this trip without questioning any of my connections. I doubt she would be thrilled to hear about my conquests.

I ran through each juncture of the trip. I had three main objectives. I needed to find and kill the members of the Fellowship, secondly I would introduce Sookie to my world, and lastly Sookie would succumb. For her being such an ingenuous woman she was very ready for me. Her nerves were just getting in the way.

"Eric." I heard Sookie groan. I raised my eyebrow and looked at the couch behind me. Sookie was dreaming. Her body was pleasurably writhing. I became roused at the sight. Her hand trailed up her thigh. I should have been watching her sleep more often.

Then the damn captain's voice came on the overhead, louder than usual. "We'll be landing in half an hour." He was far too perky for my tastes. Sookie stirred and then her eyes opened. She seemed to retake in the jet and she sat up. Her eyes focused on me and she blushed. I couldn't contain a grin. "How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"I didn't plan to fall asleep." She nervously laughed. _I didn't plan on wearing you out so quickly, _I thought. But, Sookie seemed to be completely satiated. That was my goal. She got up and stretched. I took the sight of her body and imagined her underneath me. Jesus, if this woman knew how much she ran through my mind.

Sookie came by and sat beside me. "Where are we going to stay?" Sookie glanced at me. Godric invited me to stay at a vampire friendly hotel, but if I was going to make Sookie mine; it surely wouldn't happen in a hotel. Well, at least not yet. "I have a safe house in Dallas. We can stay there." I informed her. Sookie's lips thinned and then she smiled like she should have known that.

"Will you tell me some more about your friends there?" She was really an intriguing lady. I cleared my throat and sat up straighter. "There's a man named Godric there. I've known him since I was changed into a vampire. He believes he's not in any danger, but Godric has always been very sensitive to humans. I also failed to mention that four vampires were killed on the way to Godric. One of them was a close associate, Sera." I didn't mention Godric's true label. It would make me feel poignant that I was not there to help him, nor did I feel the distress he was experiencing.

Sookie thought of what I said. "I didn't know that vampires were killed. I'm sorry about Sera."

"So am I." I said in a softer tone than I meant. I felt a pang of jealousy from Sookie. I smiled reassuringly at her. Sookie got jealous a tad easier than I was used to. I put my hand on hers. "Have you drank from anyone else?" Sookie unexpectedly interrogated me. I guess she drew the conclusion that I had Sera's blood, _once_.

"No. I find that True Blood may be dull, but it keeps me almost satisfied." I told Sookie. She became happy instantaneously. I then added, "The only one I find who can satisfy my tastes are you." A prideful grin came on Sookie's face. She truly was a magnificent creature. Her applying for a job was the most exciting thing that had happened in my existence for a long time.

Sookie laid her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing, Eric." She exposed herself. I wanted to say, _don't worry neither do I_, but I think she expected me to have the control. "Just go with what you feel. Anything you've done has not been wrong." I was stern and convincing. I didn't want her to feel any form of guilt.

Sookie made a "hmmm" sound and stayed in her posture. I felt the plane descending and Sookie sat up and looked out the window like an eager child. Every little thing she did just made her all the more attractive to me.

**Sookie POV**

Dallas had a lot of lights. Eric and I were driving in the nicest car I'd ever been in. He seemed to be watching me with fascination. But, I was focusing on the city we were in. I had no idea how long we were going to be in the car, but I was also awaiting Eric's safe house. I didn't know what to expect.

The driver pulled into a long driveway and then an iron gate. Eric was helping me out of the car before I even knew he was out of the vehicle. He held all of my bags and entered a code on the keypad. He did it so fast I didn't even see it. As we were walking up to the house, and it was actually much larger than a house, he murmured the code, "0666".

The inside was deluxe. There was hardwood, art, and old style furniture. He put the bags by the door and walked into the kitchen. "You should probably eat something." He muttered as he dug through his refrigerator. He actually had food in there.

I squeezed in beside him and stood in front of him. I was feeling very giddy for some reason. Just to tease him, I bent over in front of him to look at the lower shelf. He stood up and gripped my waist. I just laughed and turned to face him. "I'm teasing!" I continued my chuckles. Eric gave me a fangy smile and kissed me. It was just a peck at first, but I was the one who pulled him further into me.

Eric could kiss. I could stand there with him all day just kissing him. He unfortunately pulled away. "Where are you going to sleep?" He asked. I knew Eric had to have some sort of room that only he stayed in during the day. It would no doubt be light tight. "I'll stay with you, if that's okay." I told him shyly.

Eric seemed to be surprised. "I'll be dead when you wake up." He seemed to be trying to talk me out of this.

"I'm aware, but that's where I'd like to be." I stood my ground. Sometimes when I gave into what Eric wanted he pulled away. I think it was just a tactic to make me want him more. Eric shrugged and continued to kiss me. He propped me up on the counter. I couldn't believe how sexual Eric made me want to be. He oozed sex, even when he wasn't trying.

"Eric." An unfamiliar voice said. Eric stopped his attentions and turned around, kneeling. The man who stood before was shorter than Eric, but his persona made him seem wiser, stronger. He wore a white shirt, exposing what looked like ancient tattoos. I'd never seen Eric submit to anyone and that made me fear his friend.

I was blushing twenty different shades of red. Eric stood, "Godric this is Sookie. Sookie _this_ is my maker, Godric." Eric introduced his maker to me. I was surprised. Why didn't Eric tell me sooner? I guess Godric stopping by was not on Eric's agenda. I wanted to go hide in the nearest bathroom, but Godric looked highly amused.

"It's nice to meet the woman who can…..entertain Eric effortlessly." Godric's voice was like a fine tune. Something about him also calmed me down. I tried to remain calm. "It's nice to meet you to." Was all I said. I was having trouble getting past the fact that Eric didn't mention Godric was the one who made him who he is.

Godric turned to Eric. "I need to speak to you privately." Godric was just as much a business man as Eric it appeared.

"Of course," Eric turned to me, "Sookie you can look around the house, you won't be able to get into certain rooms, but everything else should be fine." Eric dismissed me. I watched as two of the most scenic men walked out of the room for me. As soon as the coast was clear I began to laugh like a crazy person. I couldn't believe the change my life had taken.

I looked around for a phone. Sure enough there was an all black phone on the island. Gran wouldn't believe what kind of house I was staying in. I knew I couldn't take this all in. As the phone rang, I wondered what Godric and Eric were discussing.

**Eric POV**

Seeing Godric so unexpectedly shifted my mood. I was anxious and happy to see him. We walked into my office and I shut the door behind me. Godric looked healthy. "It's good to see you doing so well." My maker lightly smiled.

I nodded, "Sookie definitely keeps me on my toes." Godric moved behind the desk and sat in the cushioned chair. He stared at me, as if trying to sense if something was wrong. I decided to ask him about something that had been bugging me. "Stan told me they tried to kill you. I didn't feel that you were in any form of peril." I admitted my greatest shame. I would have been beside Godric sooner than anything if I'd felt him.

"My safety was not in jeopardy." Godric's calm exterior convinced me.

"Then why am I here?" I impatiently questioned. Godric tilted his head at me. "My child, I assumed you'd want your vengeance. Sera and three other vampires were murdered. I was going to be killed and I would not have minded." Godric paused. His words hit me like a wave of silver. Did he hope for death so strongly?

Godric continued, "I've spent two thousand years on this Earth and humans have always showed fear to our kind. The members of the Fellowship are tired of being afraid. They are not bad people, but they do deserve punishment for the crimes they committed." I couldn't believe what he was saying. He wanted his existence to be ceased, because of people being afraid of us.

"They will be punished. But we are here and we can't change that." I was becoming troubled.

Godric stood up and walked beside me. "If I choose to meet the sun Eric, you will be told by me personally. I'll be at the Hotel Swordsman tomorrow night. We'll be waiting for you and Sookie."

"Godric…." I didn't want him to leave. He was obviously going through some sort of phase and I did not want him to be alone. He looked up at me lovingly, "I think I will enjoy Sookie's company as well. I'm happy to see you attached to something." And then he walked out of the room. I growled and threw my computer across the room. As I was destroying the room, I paused when I heard what Sookie and Godric were saying to each other.

**Sookie POV**

I had just hung up when I heard a crash. When I went towards the office, Godric was just leaving. "What happened?" I was immediately worried. Godric placed a hand on his shoulder, soothing me. "I told him I was contemplating meeting the sun. He will be fine." Godric did not seem like one to step around the truth. He outright told me he was thinking he'd kill himself.

I felt a deep sadness thinking of the pain Eric and Godric would go through. "Godric, I know I don't know you, but I can tell you mean a lot to the other vampires. And I don't think Eric would be able to recover if you were no longer here." I said.

"Nothing is set in stone. I was going to go with the Fellowship, because they would have taken someone sooner. I deserve meet the sun. My transgressions need to be repented for." Godric told me. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I hugged him quickly. "If you want forgiveness, you have it." I whispered.

"Do you believe that?" Godric was astonished by me.

"God forgives all." I assured him. Godric kissed my forehead and then he left. I stared at the floor and when I looked up Eric was standing there. Before I could say anything he had grabbed me and kissed me. My knees gave out and Eric lifted me up.

We were in a bedroom in seconds. He laid me on the bed and kissed me his fingers trailing up my chest. "Sookie, I need you…please." Eric was hoarse. I wonder what made him feel this way so sudden, but I felt it to. And this time I wasn't going to push him away.

"I'm ready." I whispered against his skin.

***Dunks* Yes, I know a cliffhanger. But, let me say what your thinking is gonna happen next isn't always so! Maybe some reviews would make the wait not as long? Thanks guys!**


	10. All My Lovin'

**I never get tired of reading the wonderful reviews you guys post! They make me want to keep writing. This chapter is basically smut and its short, because next chapter will be pretty long. So enjoy!**

**Sookie POV**

Eric stared at me and then he began kissing me passionately. He was on top of me and I heard his boots fall onto the ground. _This is it,_ I thought. I started unbuttoning my pants and then I heard cloth tear. He ripped my underwear. He ripped them with his bare hands. How had I resisted him this long? My shirt was still intact, so Eric slid it up over my head. "You're overdressed." I murmured. Eric grinned. He took off his shirt and pants with his vampire speed. Another thing I never knew about Eric was that he went commando.

My jeans had certainly not given him justice. I also couldn't tell how he was going to fit into me. It seemed physically impossible. So there I sat naked, and Eric stood before me like a statue. Eric moved over to me and started kissing me. His skin on mine was too much. His hands went right to my breasts. I moaned. Then Eric said words I never thought he would say, "It's going to be very difficult for me not to take you tonight."

He let me push him off of me. Was he kidding me!? "After you constantly trying to sleep with me, I'm going to let you and you decide you don't want me anymore?" I overreacted. But I felt unwanted. He always commented on how beautiful I was, but now that I was there in front of him I was not wanted. He leaned in and kissed my shoulder gently. "Lover, you're ready for me, but you're body is not." Eric told me. My insecurities floated away.

"Lay back." Eric asked of me. I followed so. He kissed me from my neck and his lips moved lower. He paid special attention to my breasts. I knew he was probably smirking at finally having me at his mercy, but what he was doing to me was well worth it.

He then kissed me where I'd never been kissed. I jerked immediately and his hands gripped my thighs in place. "Watch me." His soft voice asked me. The eye contact made everything more intense. How could he expect me to control myself? I felt his thumb massage my clit while his tongue was between my folds. His groans of satisfaction were undoing.

My first orgasm was breathtaking, but Eric didn't stop his attentions. He kept going and I immediately felt the feeling again. "Eric, hold on…please." I begged. Eric chuckled and moved back up to my body. He laid on his side, beside me and pulled me close to him. He kissed my neck, where he usually bites me. I knew he had the urge, but he never did.

I felt his fingers enter me abruptly. I called out his name at the feel. I couldn't believe that we were actually doing this. His fingers knew my body well. He hit my sensitive spot every time. He then entered a second finger. I was beginning to feel my body being stretched. I began to buck against his fingers. "Keep going Sookie." Eric whispered to me.

Eric went faster knowing I was close and then I came on his fingers for the second time this trip. It was only our first day in Dallas! "Thank you." I sincerely breathed. Eric nipped at my ear and laughed, "My Sookie I will never tire of you." Then I dozed off holding onto Eric's arm.

I woke up next to Eric. The room was light tight, so I knew he carried me downstairs to be next to him. A lamp was on the nightstand and I was unsurprisingly naked. The clock said it was quarter to five. It would be dark soon. Eric's chest was exposed and he looked very peaceful.

Eric had given me all the attention last night. I didn't even get a chance to look or touch his body. I would never have enough courage to ask him if I could while he was awake. But, I couldn't control myself. I pulled the blanket off his body. Eric didn't move an inch. He lay there exposed.

I moved my hands over his chest and I kissed his cheek. No movement what so ever. Then I became curious on whether or not Eric could get an erection in his sleep. I cautiously moved my hand over to his penis. I made contact and moved my hand slowly up and down. Eric didn't move, but his dick came alive.

I chuckled. I continued my ministrations and squeezed harder. When I looked at Eric he groaned and then his eyes slightly opened. My hand instinctively pulled away, but Eric caught my wrist. "Don't stop lover." Eric was not fully awake, but he was aware.

I continued. I moved my other hand to his balls and rubbed them gently. Eric shuddered. "Oh, Sookie…" Eric moaned. I sensed he was close. I used slightly more force and went faster. Then Eric came. He was even more beautiful when he came undone. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

**Eric POV **

I was in a deep sleep when I felt someone touching me. I was in no harm so I didn't jolt awake. But, I was becoming aroused. Sookie was actually pleasuring me. I couldn't believe it. I groaned as her hands worked me. My eyes opened and saw her curiously watching my body and how it reacted to her touch.

When she looked at me she pulled away, "Don't stop lover." I was not used to waking up this way and I wanted Sookie to get used to touching me. I had a feeling that soon we would both know each other's bodies very well. Her grip tightened and she touched other parts of me as well. She was a gift. Her speed picked up and I moaned. She had total control over me.

Then I came. I was having small spasms as Sookie leaned in and kissed my cheek. I wondered how I existed in a world before her. "That was very good." I complimented her skill. I told myself I would show her everything and teach her everything. I knew after we got back from the hotel I would take Sookie. I would take her virginity and hopefully her blood.

"Lover we must get ready. Godric is expecting us." I watched as Sookie nodded and she got out of the bed. She didn't try and hide her nudity. I was happy to see she was becoming so comfortable with me. I knew I would have to keep her safe from any one and anything. I was beginning to think my infatuation with Sookie was something more. I felt myself harden at the sight of her naked body. Yes, this was going to be an interesting two weeks.

**Like I said, sorry for the length, but a lot will be happening so... :) Reviews please! What do you all think is going to happen anyway? I'm just curious on your thoughts!**


	11. Good, Bad, Good, Bad

**This chapter changes a lot in the story. I hope you enjoy it and if you don't understand it now, you will later! Enjoy and review :-)**

**Sookie POV**

I was becoming strangely relaxed with Eric. He'd met my Gran, knew about my ability, and had seen me naked. There wasn't much left for him to know anymore. And now that he knew I was going to let him sleep with me, there was less tension. We walked upstairs and then he swooped me up and carried me to the bathroom. "We should shower." Eric grinned.

I was not arguing with him. His shower really wasn't a shower at all. It was about ten times bigger than any I'd ever seen. He let me turn on the water and adjust to a temperature I would like the most. Eric had shampoo for me and himself. I felt him behind me and his gracious plenty. I don't know how he was always able to be aroused, but he was once more.

He rubbed some soap in between his hands and rubbed my shoulders clean. I groaned at the touch of his hands. "What happened last night?" I asked. I looked back at Eric and his forehead knitted in. "One second you were talking with Godric and then you jumped me." I smiled at the recall of it. Eric nodded. He was quiet for a moment, thinking undoubtedly if he should tell me the truth.

"I heard what you said to Godric and I couldn't control myself. I would have taken you right there in the kitchen, but I know I would have been too rough and hurt you. Then you probably wouldn't feel as safe as you do with me." Eric's word tensed he mood. I know I wasn't ready for any form of rough sex, well at least part of me wasn't.

"Maybe I would have liked it." I joked. Eric just snickered at me. We finished our shower quickly, to my disliking. I could stare at Eric's body all day. But, we had a lot to do. I wrapped the towel securely around me. I turned towards what looked like a closet, then Eric guided me to the bed instead.

I should have expected something. On the bed was a slim black dress. There was a slit in front the dress, more like a plunging neckline. I just gaped at the cloth in front of me. Eric was suddenly right behind me, "It would please me if you would wear this tonight." Eric's voice sounded as if he was expecting me to say no.

I turned to him feeling very sentimental. I didn't have nice things and I'll be the first to admit it. I nodded, "Of course I will," I looked around, "Where are my other clothes?" I asked. Eric grinned.

"Lover all you'll need to wear are these." He handed me a black thong and a necklace with diamond dangling at the end. I scoffed as he handed me the piece of underwear. It was the flimsiest thing I've ever held in my hand.

Eric went to get ready himself and I slipped on the "underwear". I put the dress on very carefully and surprisingly zipped it my self. The neckline exposed more of myself then I was comfortable with.

I turned around and Eric was standing there with a smug grin on his face. His fangs were exposed, "You look beautiful." I nervously smiled at his compliment. If I was going to be with Eric I guess I'd have to get used to being complimented so often. Eric was a sight, I noticed.

He wore a black suit better than anyone I'd ever seen. His tall frame and blonde hair were just exasperating. "You could be a Viking." I teased.

"I was." Eric said in all seriousness.

"Really?" I couldn't believe him. Eric simply nodded and moved behind me. His fingers glided across my neck as he put the necklace on me. He couldn't resist himself and he moved his fingers down the flesh exposed. I shivered. "Tonight Sookie." Eric murmured against me and then he led me out of the room.

As we walked to the car and drove to our destination, it occurred to me that tonight would be the night. I was kind of scared and anxious. Arlene told me the first time was the worst, but Eric seemed like an experienced companion.

I also felt that if I gave myself to him, I couldn't take it back. At this point in time I can't think of one single person I'd rather be with. But, I wanted this. I was afraid I would disappoint Eric too. I knew he was probably excited by the fact that I was going to even sleep with him, but I was trying not to set myself up for much.

We pulled into a hotel called Hotel Swordsman. It was a great building with red lights illuminating from the windows. Eric helped me out of the car. As we entered he whispered, "You are very quiet."

I gave my signature "crazy Sookie" smile. "I'm just nervous." I told a half truth. Eric assumed it was about meeting all the vampires and doing business for them. He put his arm around my lower back. "I'll keep you safe." He told me. I nodded and put my hand around his.

Godric was waiting by the front desk. I was happy to see him. He didn't look as pale as he did last night and there was a light to him. "Eric, Sookie." Godric greeted us. Eric bowed his head, but I simply smiled.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the central hall. We have some Fellowship members inside, but not the ones who did us harm." Godric explained to us. Eric was already acting strange. He was standing straighter and he was very tense, no matter how much I tried to calm him mentally.

"Umm, what's going to happen to these people?" I wanted to know. I didn't want to aid in anyone's death. Godric had the amused look on his face. Eric looked down at me, "We'll take them to the police." He said it so calmly and nonchalantly. He was lying. I didn't want to call him out, so I tried to let him know.

Eric turned to Godric, "We will meet you inside. I have to talk to Sookie." Godric turned and walked towards the central hall. Eric quickly embraced me as soon as Godric was out of sight. "You can't question what you're going to be seeing or what we do. It's likely that they will be punished and most likely in front of you. Other vampires will be in there with their pets. You are to do you're job and obey what I say." Eric scared me like this.

"You won't hurt them." It wasn't a question. I was practically ordering him. "I'll do whatever is asked of me. They expect me to punish them." Eric further reasoned with me. I couldn't accept this. "Eric…I can't do this if you're going to hurt them." I pleaded with them.

"I won't harm them." Eric said after a long pause.

"Promise me." I was now squeezing his hand. Eric looked at me, but before he could say anything a vampire in Texas garb walked out of the central doors. "We need you." He ordered us. Eric didn't say anything else to me as he followed the husky vampire.

As soon as I entered the room, I realized I wanted nothing to do with vampire politics. Godric sat at the end of a very long table. There were probably thirty other vampires and their humans. There were two women sitting on a stage. They were terrified and innocent.

Eric and I walked to Godric. Godric stood up, "This is Sookie Stackhouse. She is Eric's. She is going to find out where the other members are." Godric basically told everyone my most coveted secret. Everyone stared at me. Some vampires eyes glazed over and their fangs ran out. I glanced at Eric. "She is mine." Eric growled. Everyone was instantly out of their trance.

Everyone watched me after that. Eric nodded towards the stage and I walked up to the humans. One woman's name was Cara. She was terrified. Images of her daughter kept popping into her mind. I leaned down to be at the level she was. "Hi, I'm Sookie." I smiled.

Cara's bottom lip quivered, "Hi….uh.,.I'm Cara."

I took her hand and held it gently. "Do you know who hurt those vampires?" I asked. I wanted her to say yes and tell me everything so she could leave. "No." She said sternly as if she was asked that same question earlier. _I can't say anything. I made a vow, _She thought.

I looked deep into her eyes, "Is a vow worth this? Just tell me and you can go home to your daughter." I wanted this to be over with. I was on the verge of tears myself. I was not meant to do stuff like this. She stared at me with a newfound fear. I shook my head at her and motioned for her to tell me. "They'll kill me if I do." She whimpered.

I had a hard time believing the Fellowship would actually hurt this woman, but her thoughts indicated the leader of the group had done just that. "They'll kill you if you don't. And they would enjoy it. If you tell me you can skip towns and take your daughter with you." I made it sound as believable as possible. But, I didn't know what would happen.

She thought of my words. She realized it was her best bet. "They live together at Golden Pines Apartment Complex. They're all there now." She began sobbing. I held her. Eric stared at me pitifully. He turned to other vampires and murmured something to them.

Godric walked onto the stage and pulled me away from the woman. I wiped my eyes, embarrassed that I'd started crying in the first place. Eric was standing at the bottom of the stage waiting for me. He tentatively studied me, but then hugged me. "What's going to happen now?" I breathed into his chest.

"Stan and Bill are going to bring them here and then they will be taken care of." Eric said coldly. I realized Stan was the Texas vampire and Bill was a wimpy looking vampire. How could they handle four people? "Can we leave?" I asked.

"No, we have to wait for their punishment to be decided. If they order me to carry it out I must." Eric informed me. I glanced from him to Godric. Godric looked strangely serene.

Eric wasn't budging with anything I was saying. "Godric you told me of your transgressions and now you want to do this?" I asked with disbelief.

"I never wanted this." Godric said quietly.

"We can call the police. Nobody has to get hurt." I was so angry at being in this position.

"Vampires have already been hurt. It's too late." Eric piped in. I glared at him. Godric was my only hope. He thought of what I had just said to him and seemingly about everything else. I waited.

"Nothing will be set in stone tonight. They will have somewhat of a trial. Though, odds are the humans will be executed. They killed four of ours and we kill them. That is the way our system works." Godric said to me.

I closed my eyes. What else could I say? "She has a daughter…she's innocent." I whispered.

Eric wrapped his arm around me. "She's associated with them. I don't know how this is going to work out, but it has nothing to do with you or me." Eric said against my hair. The other vampires were looking at him curiously. He wasn't being as dominating as I thought he would be, but the night was not over yet.

But, Eric was wrong. This had to do with us. He wasn't a monster, at least not to me. He knew the difference from right and wrong. I wanted to tell him that whatever happened tonight would affect me, but I kept myself I line.

Stan then busted the doors open carrying two men over his shoulder. They were kicking and punching him, but nothing was happening. Bill held a woman and a man, but he didn't make it look as easy as Stan did.

The four people were on the stage in seconds. They glared at Cara. Their thoughts immediately jumped to how much they wanted to hurt her. Eric's fangs were exposed. Everything was happening fast.

Before I knew it Eric was standing on the stage and I was by Godric. Bill and Stan were back at their seats. I wiped my eyes once more and anxiously waited what was happening.

"You killed four of our kind. One of them was a good friend of mine. That was a very bad decision." Eric snarled. This was the side of him he shielded from me. He grew angrier as he talked to them.

"Do you value you're lives?" Eric questioned.

One man actually spit at Eric's feet. Without any form of hesitation Eric kicked the man and he flew into the back wall. I yelped, but Godric covered my mouth momentarily.

Eric glanced at me apologetically. What the hell was he thinking?

**Eric POV**

There would be no trial. I would kill these four people and maybe let the woman with the child live. It could not be avoided. They killed my kind, disrespected me publicly, and showed no remorse. The human who spat at me was unconscious and slumped against the wall. Sookie looked like she was in a bad horror film. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was, but it was something I had to do. It was expected of me.

I turned to face the crowd. "I was not here the night that these people infiltrated your building and killed. If I was there I guarantee that none of them would have made it out alive. They show no sorrow for the crimes they committed and their punishment is imminent. But, this woman," I turned to the woman Sookie seemed so concerned about, "is innocent. In fact, she helped us. Stan, please escort her back to her home and arrange for her to be taken to another state, away from the Fellowship." I paused and waited for Stan to follow my orders.

Sookie seemed to relax. That was a bad mistake. It was not over. This was the second day in Dallas and I knew all this between the Fellowship would be solved tonight. I just needed the week and half to be in Sookie's good graces once more. After I killed these people, she would see me differently. She would not hate me, but she would hate that she couldn't fathom why I did it. A week and a half gave me enough time to explain.

My fangs withdrew and I stared at Sookie, "We all know what must be done." I growled as I pounced at one of the humans.

"No Eric!" Sookie's cry was the last thing I heard and then I was lost to my own rage.

**What you may think happens next is not always sooo....**


	12. It Didn't Happen Exactly Like That

**So here's chapter 12 for ya'all! Lemme know what you think :)**

**Sookie POV**

I saw Eric plunge for the members of FOTS. I screamed, loud. And then as soon as I opened my eyes Godric was standing beside Eric, talking to him. The humans were still alive, but scared to death. Eric nodded, his eyes closed shamefully. Godric relaxingly placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. "I will take care of this. I've decided Eric should not have to, this is my job." Godric covered Eric.

I finally exhaled. Eric moved off the stage and stood beside me, his fangs were still out, no doubt from the bloodlust. I took his hand in mine. I was about to close my eyes, but Eric murmured, "Watch." I didn't want to. I never wanted to see someone else's life taken from them. Above all I didn't want to watch Godric commit another contravention.

Godric's fangs came out and in less than a minute all four humans who were just breathing, were now no longer moving. The vampires around me cheered. I noticed Eric and Godric were the only ones who didn't. "This is over. You may all leave." Godric told us.

I was the first to turn away to walk out of this hotel. I never wanted to come back. But, Eric held my wrist in place. "I don't want to stay here." I growled at him.

"I didn't ask." Eric was in no mood now. I felt that he was embarrassed. I shut my mouth and watched Godric. He stared at the bodies. He'd probably killed thousands of people, but I knew this affected him the most. I went to walk towards him, but Eric held me in place. I tugged away from him and he let me go.

I carefully walked up to stand by Eric's maker. The faces of the people were no longer recognizable. I hoped they didn't experience any pain. "Godric…do you want to stay at Eric's?" I invited him. Godric was in a daze. I waited patiently.

He looked at me with redness rimming his eyes. "Sookie, I've never met a human like you. Thank you for the invitation, but I believe you and Eric had plans." Godric smiled at the last bit. I blushed. Was I still going to do it? The mood was gone, but I still wanted it.

I was nervous that he would wait till sunlight and stand on the rooftop. I whispered in his ear, even though Eric would be able to here, "Please be careful." Godric nodded and kissed my forehead. This night had been an emotional rollercoaster.

I walked back to Eric. "Thank you." He said in a soft tone. He led me out the room and took one last look at his maker. I knew Godric wouldn't do anything, at least I hoped he wouldn't. Eric was quiet the entire way home. I didn't want to say anything.

When we were back at the house Eric opened a bottle of True Blood. Before he drank out of it I put my hand on the bottle, pushing it down from his lips. "Let's go to the bedroom." I had a small smile on my face. Eric was not his normal self. He would have made some sexual innuendo by now, but it was complete silence.

I walked downstairs and inserted the code. I didn't want Eric to have to move me before dawn, so I went straight to the light tight room. I turned a lamp on and Eric closed the bedroom door. "Do you want to shower?" I asked him. Eric shook his head no. I hated seeing him so depressed.

I knew he was upset and scared. This was vulnerable Eric and I didn't know what to do with him. He sat on the bed and started taking off his shoes. I climbed on the bed and wrapped my legs around his back. I kissed him softly, "Talk to me." I just wanted him to go back to himself.

Eric kicked his other shoe off. "Godric stopped me, because he did not want me to ruin anything I had built with you. He is going to meet the sun, I feel it." Eric confessed his fears. I shook my head against him. "I don't think he will." I honestly stated.

Eric turned to me, "Where have you been all this time?" Eric kissed me gingerly.

I smiled, "Around." I took off my shoes and the necklace. Eric watched me expectantly. I walked around to the front of him and ran my hands down his jacket. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Tonight is not the best time for us to, you know. So I think we should just lay together and," I paused thinking of how I wanted to word it.

"You can drink from me." I confessed. I felt a strange sense of pride when he drank from me and I figured it would make him feel better. "Are you sure?" Eric was very disbelieving of my words. I showed him my sincerity by unbuttoning his undershirt. I pushed it off his body and he stood to unzip my dress. The piece of cloth fell to the floor weightlessly.

I turned to Eric. He was naked too. His hands gently roamed over my body, slowing at my breasts. His fangs popped out. He held me closer to him and I could feel his excitement pushing into my stomach. Eric stopped for a moment, "How are you not infuriated with me?"

"I am, but I don't hate you. If you would have killed those people I wouldn't be able to look at you the same. But, you didn't." I sealed my statement with a kiss on his lips. Eric groaned. He lowered me to the bed and kissed my neck. I was expecting him to bite me then, but he moved down my body.

He kissed my chest and teased my nipple. I was writhing under him. He kissed me until he reached my sex. Did he not want my blood after all? Eric licked in between my folds and he pushed two fingers into me. "Eric…" I groaned. He smirked.

I can't believe I'd been missing this all my life. A bonus was not being able to hear what Eric was thinking. As I felt my orgasm closer I felt a quick jolt of pain and then I came. Eric bit me right on my thigh. I cried his name. Eric sucked the wound and then lazily slid his tongue over the wound.

He was beside me holding me to his bare chest. His head was in the crook of my neck. I was still shuddering from the pleasure. "Calm down." He smiled. My breathing evened out and I stopped my jolts. "Would you have done it?" I whispered.

Eric thought of his answer. "I would have made you leave, but I would have done what was asked of me." Eric finally answered. I flinched. He is after all a vampire and I'd never seen him like that before. But, I couldn't just leave because I saw him acting the way he did. I truly began believing Eric cared about me, but he would honor Godric before me.

"I don't want you to be a monster." I sounded like a child. But, it was the truth. I wanted Eric to be civil and humane. "That's what a vampire is. You knew that before you came to Dallas." Eric stated. I recalled him shoving me against my house.

I hugged his arm tighter over my chest, "I don't like it here."

"For the rest of the time it is just you and me. You're tired, just rest now." Eric purred against my skin. He was right. I was emotionally and physically drained. I was weighing out everything that had happened in my mind. Eric didn't kill anyone, but he almost did. I had to watch four people be murdered, but a woman was left to live. I closed my eyes and prayed my dreams would be more innocent then the night I had gone through.

**Eric POV**

Sookie was not afraid of me. Well, maybe she was, but she was not showing it. And the only negative emotion I was receiving from her was grief. But, I knew she was strong and she would overcome it. I rested my hand on her soft stomach. I knew once I slept with her, I would never let her go. She was mine.

As I basked in Sookie's body I smelt a familiar scent. My maker was actually just above me. I slowly let Sookie loose and raced upstairs. Godric was standing in the den, staring at some swords from my human life. I walked up behind him, but did not say anything.

Godric ran his fingers down the sharp blade. "I told you to take these with you, after I turned you. I said you'd want to remember your humanity." Godric said above a whisper. I smiled at the memory. That was the night I said the final goodbye to my family. They had no idea I was a vampire, they just believed I was leaving to explore for new land.

"I remember quite well, actually." I spoke.

Godric turned to face me. His eyes were saddened once more. "Eric, my child, you are my greatest accomplishment of my existence. I can't even remember my human life, but the years I've been a vampire have become fond memories due to you." Godric's words praised my ability as his child.

I waited for him to say more, but I could see we were staying at his pace. "Do you remember the first human you drank from?" He asked.

I remembered quite well. In fact, I drained her accidentally. I had no conscience and I continued to drain them, but I eventually grasped a shred of civilization and began glamouring and letting those who fed me live. "Yes, she was a whore you were affectionate to." I reminded Godric.

Godric grinned, as he was too recalling the memory. "I made you kill her Eric, do you remember that?" Godric grimaced.

"I would have done it anyway." I defended him indirectly. It was probably untrue. As I was beginning my vampire life, I was extremely cautious with humans. I didn't feed from anyone until I had to. I never helped Godric kill anyone; he was the hunter, not I. It's funny how the roles have changed.

Godric took a step towards me, "I forced you to. I held your fangs in her neck and commanded you to."

"Why are you bringing this up?" I finally asked.

"I was just curious to see if you would deny the mistake I made." Godric sighed. I shook my head at him. "It was no mistake. You were showing me the natural sides of being a vampire. We are a predator, that's what we do." I explained as if he didn't know.

Godric cocked an eyebrow at me, "Sookie is still breathing. I can hear her. Are you no longer a predator with her?" He was truly testing me on this night.

"She is….Sookie is my companion." I stuttered out. In technical terms I believe that Sookie could acceptably be called my companion. I cared for her and her I. We have been intimate, not fully though. "I never found a companion. A lover if you will. No human or vampire fit me." Godric chuckled at his obvious loneliness.

"Godric, you have me. Pam is also drawn to you. Sookie also enjoys your company." I was beginning to feel dawn's pull. In about twenty minutes the sun would be up. "I've made my decision." Godric paused as I glanced up at him. Was this it? Was twenty minutes all the time I had to sway his intentions?

Godric fixed his gaze on me. "I'll stay here tonight." Godric whispered. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I held in my happiness as I realized he was going to stay living, or whatever we are. I smiled and we both left the room to our sleep spaces.

Sookie had snuggled into the blankets. She was at extreme peace. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on her pink lips. "Have a good day lover." I whispered as I let my death take over.

**Sookie POV**

I assume Eric had fallen to his death. His body became limp and his head hit my shoulder, causing me to wake up. I stretched. The sun was going to come up soon. I got out of the bed and went to put on a robe. Eric had two black robes hanging on the closet door. I was squinting just to see.

I walked upstairs and turned towards the living room. I decided I should watch the news, I couldn't fall back asleep. As I was walking to the den I saw Godric standing at the houses doorway. "Godric?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. The sun was going to come up.

I moved closer to him and pulled his hand, yanking him inside. "The sun is beginning to rise. I haven't seen a sunrise in two thousand years." Godric smiled at me. I ran my hands through my hair. "You can't see the sun!" I yelled at him.

Godric sniggered at my outburst, "The sun won't kill me immediately. I was just going to look and go to my room. I promise Sookie." Godric leaned his hand against the wall. He was becoming week. "Where's your room?" I asked quickly. He pointed down the hall and I realized it went to one of the rooms Eric had not given me the code to.

Ultimately, I took his hand and walked him towards the room. Godric punched in the code and before he went to his day sleep he murmured, "You are more special than you know." I just smiled, not knowing what else to do. I had so strongly believed that Godric was going to kill himself, but he just wanted to see something he missed. I understood.

He closed the door. I let out a breath and leaned against the door. My emotions were slowing down as I began crying. I sat on the floor and let my tears fall. I thought Godric was going to die and thinking of how Eric would be without him, jut bothered me too much. I wiped my eyes. I wished Eric was human in that brief second, because I needed someone to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. But, I sat in that spot for about an hour and no one came. I hadn't expected any different, though.

I walked into the kitchen and prepared myself for the rest of the day. I took a sip of coffee and wondered where I was going to be in the future. Thinking of that raised an even better question. What the hell was I doing?

**It was difficult for me to decide if Godric should or should not live. For now I think Godric living is what's best. Reviews welcome!**


	13. Corruption

**Hey! I know it's been awhile, but I'm sorry. So to make up for it, here is a longer than my normal chapter. It's full of smut and maybe lemons??? Haha**

**Eric POV**

I lazily turned to my side fully aroused. I was disappointed to not see Sookie's beautiful body beside me. She was upstairs, asleep. Godric was awake, but he was still in his room. I unnecessarily stretched and quickly dressed. I had a wonderful evening planned and anyone who interrupted this time would be severely punished. I wanted Sookie and I wanted her tonight.

Sookie was cuddled into the couch. Her face was serene and without difficulty I could smell the only thing that tasted better than her blood. I leaned down and gently shook her. Her eyes partially opened and she smiled. Sookie Stackhouse would be the death of me. "Lover, I would appreciate it if you would accompany me to dinner." I asked.

A playful smile crossed Sookie's face and she laughed. I was confused by this. "What?" I was unnerved by not understanding her.

"Aren't I your dinner?" She joked. I grinned, pleased by her humor. I rested my hand on her side. "Yes, but you need food too." I carefully helped her up as she adjusted to waking up. She smelt wonderful. "Were you out in the sun today?" I asked as we walked upstairs to her bedroom. Though, for the rest of our time in Dallas I hoped that Sookie would continue staying with me during the days.

Sookie tensed, "Yes." I could sense her sadness and resentment in her answer. I slowed my pace and tried to be as comforting as I squeezed an answer out of her. "Did something happen today?" I was not able to think of anything negative she could say. My home was safe; in fact safe was an understatement.

She shook her head no. I immediately knew she was not telling the truth. "Lying is beneath you." I tried to hold back any form of irritation. I wanted tonight to go smoothly. She kept walking, preparing for what she was going to say.

"I think Godric misses being human." She meekly muttered. I glanced at her shocked by what she had said. Something had happened with my maker? As much as I was devoted to him, his recent actions have complicated a lot. "We will discuss this later." I said harsher than I'd meant. Sookie's mouth opened, but she closed it. Now, she assumed I was upset. I just did not want Godric to hear whatever Sookie had to say.

There was an outfit picked out by Pam on the bed left for Sookie. A white sundress with small ruffles at the bustier was laid out before us. "I would like to see you wear this." I said as I leant down to kiss her cheek. Sookie softly smiled. "I'm not used to getting so many gifts and you've given me so much." Sookie sounded guilty.

"I want to give you nice things, you deserve it. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." I dismissed myself and let Sookie get dressed. I made a quick stop in Godric's room. He was writing feverishly in an old journal he's carried around for centuries. He glanced up in my direction. I didn't say anything; I was pleased to see he was doing well.

"I'm assuming tonight is the night?" Godric asked, never looking up from his writing. Hearing his words made me feel giddy. Tonight _was_ the night. I nodded. A smile played on Godric's lips. "I will leave soon so you can have the house to yourself." Godric politely informed me.

"Thank you….for everything." I added. This time my answer was silence. I accepted that though. I turned and made my way to the den. Sookie was already sitting there, beautifully. The dress made her tan skin glow and her blonde hair was left in its natural waves. It's a shame that if I ever turn her, her skin will become a pale color. But, it would be very much worth it.

I walked over to her and she stood. Her hands crossed her wrists. Her nervousness made me internally grin. I kissed her slowly on the lips, as she began to kiss more passionately, I pulled away. "We have to save that for tonight lover." I murmured as I walked her to the garge.

I chose to drive my Mustang GT. It was of course red with a black stripe on the hood. Flashy and expensive. Sookie shook her head playfully as she climbed in the passenger seat. We were on the road in seconds. She was still tense from when I stopped her from explaining whatever happened with Godric. I might as well knock this out of the way now. "Sookie, Godric doesn't miss being human. He resents what he's become, he always has." I was bored of explaining my maker's constant withdrawal. I respected and cared for Godric more so then I would ever care for anyone, but talking about his weaknesses had a strange effect on me.

"He was going to watch the sun come up." She turned to face me. I felt my fangs slip out of anger, but they stayed behind my lips. My fingers gripped the steering wheel. "It would not have killed him." I said above a breath.

"I didn't know that and it scared me to see him standing there, just waiting for it." Sookie was so protective over someone she just met. I adored her, truly. I soothingly ran my hand over hers. "Do not be scared. Godric has chosen to continue his existence and he will stay true to his word." _End of discussion, _I devishly thought.

Sookie accepted my answer and we drove quietly. I was taking her to a vamp human restaurant. Vampires and their pets were accepted customary there. I wasn't going to prepare Sookie for what she was going to see. I was anxious to see her reactions. It was normal for vampires to feed off their humans in public or what have you. I was hoping she looked interested, but something told me she would not be as open to it.

I pulled into the front of the grey stone building. The valet parker came up to the car window, it was a human. I rolled the window down and glamoured him, "Do not let anything happen to this car. Park it more carefully than anything you've ever driven." I valued my possessions largely. The attendant was still nodding as I got out of the car. Sookie looked apprehensive.

"Couldn't you have asked like a normal person?" She whispered as we walked into the restaurant.

I shrugged, "This guarantees that everything will go smoothly. I did not hurt him Sookie." I would never be able to get passed her sincerity for people. She knew there was good and bad in the world, but she only focused on good and believed everyone had that quality.b\

"Table for Northman." I sternly said. The lady nodded feverishly and led us to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. I felt Sookie's initial shock and abrasiveness. She was getting a glance of what could happen at a place like this. When we sat down she would get the full view.

We sat down. As soon as we were seated our waiter came up to us. "Can I get anything for you?" He had a Russian accent and was a fangbanger. "Nothing for me." I said. He disgusted me. Pam hadn't usually liked men, but she had a fond taste for this one.

"I'll have a gin and tonic." Sookie courteously asked. The waiter grinned and walked off. Sookie was sitting very close to me and she the best view of what was happening. I watched her face. It was no longer taken back, but aroused. My fangs sprang out cutting my lip, on the inside. I licked my wound quickly.

I put my hand on her thigh and gently massaged. She reluctantly broke her gaze at the other occupants and looked at me. "No one cares that they're all so…open?" Sookie was so fresh and new. I was eager to corrupt her.

I shook my head, "They don't care. It adds to the excitement." My hand tested her and slid more toward her center. Her hand clasped over mine, halting my actions, as the damn waiter came back. "Here's your gin and tonic." He placed a glass in front of her. Why was he still standing there?

"Can I get you anything to eat?" He was truly an annoyance to me. Sookie hadn't looked at the menu since we sat down. "Can I have the filet mignon, please?" She graciously ordered. The waiter nodded and left to his rightful place.

"How did you know they served that? You didn't even open the menu." I teased. Sookie blushed. "The woman over there was thinking of how good it tasted, so I just got it." Sookie was embarrassed to admit she used her skill so easily sometimes.

"Ah." I sighed. I then felt her hand clutch mine. Did she actually want me to continue? She stared at me pleadingly. Sookie was wearing a small piece of underwear that I effortlessly moved out of the way. I teased her folds and found her clit. Sookie's eyes had closed and she was slowly writhing beneath my touch. "Do you like this, lover?" I said as I kissed her neck.

"Yes." Sookie gasped. I grinned. I was not going to feed from her, but this was further than I had expected to go. I entered her with two fingers and she jerked beneath me. She was magnificent. She started pushing herself against my fingers and her muscles were clenching around them. She was so close and then, "Eric." It was fucking Compton.

Sookie would be embarrassed if she climaxed in front of a stranger, so I took my fingers out of her without warning. Her eyes opened quickly, "Eric why did…" She blushed more shades of red then I'd ever seen, as she saw Bill standing before us.

"What do you want?" I growled. I normally despised Compton and now I wanted to drain him. He didn't deserve to be seeing Sookie so close to her orgasm and it was his fault that she did not finish. "I was just saying hello." His Southern accent was so unattractive to me.

"Then you can leave now that you've said it." I rudely tried to get him to leave. Sookie pinched my thigh and I cast a glare at her. "I'm Sookie." She smiled. This dinner was going far from what I'd planned.

"Bill Compton." He actually shook her hand. Now his scent would be on her and it was make me sick. Sookie sat in the booth waiting for one of us to say something. Bill turned to me, "I'll be moving back into my families' estate in your area. It's near Hummingbird road, if you know where that's at." It was across the cemetery from Sookie's house.

"I live on Hummingbird road." Sookie announced to Bill.

"Then I guess we'll be neighbors." Bill joked. They both laughed and I sarcastically grinned. As Bill talked I could see his fangs were barely showing. Sookie wouldn't be able to tell, but it made me irate to see him so affected by her. But who hadn't she affected?

"Well, I'm sorry for the interruption. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Bill left. Then Sookie's food was here and she was eating. I was agitated and hoped I would be able to control myself when I took her tonight. If we had already had sex I probably would have fucked her in the alley behind the restaurant. And even though Bill was gone she smelt like him. I took her left hand in mine and ran my thumb up and down her warm skin.

She made appreciative moans as she ate her food. "Are you and Bill friends?" She asked in between bites.

"In a way, but I find him to be more of an aggravation." I honestly replied. Sookie laughed heartily. "Eric, you make me very happy." She said as she finished her giggles. Did she think I was kidding? Either way, I was happy Sookie was enjoying herself. As soon as she finished we were out and back to one of my homes.

As we pulled into the garage, I heard Sookie's heartbeat pick up. I opened the car door for her. We walked inside, Sookie a few steps before me. "Is Godric gone?" She asked. Her nerves made her voice shaky.

"He left sometime earlier tonight." I murmured as I walked behind her. She turned to face me, "Do you want to go upstairs?" I scooped her up and we were upstairs in seconds. The bedroom was lightly dimmed. Sookie was kissing my neck as I sat her on the bed. "Would you like to shower with me?" I asked. She nodded.

**Sookie POV**

Eric and I were finally going to consummate our relationship. I was so nervous and hoped I did everything right. Eric took me into the bathroom and started the shower. My shoes were already off. Eric came behind me and steadily unzipped my dress. There was no need to wear a bra with the dress, so I only had on my panties.

I turned to Eric. He stared hungrily at my breasts. "Wait." I dazedly muttered as I unbuttoned his pants. I pulled them down swiftly. A thought popped into my mind as I thought of something I could do for Eric. Of course, I'd never given a blow job before, but I'd seen Dawn and Lafayette's thoughts. And Lafayette was very good at pleasing his lovers. Eric had an erection and I hadn't realized that I was still kneeling in front of him.

"Sookie, is there something you want to do?" He smirked. I snapped out of my thoughts and without responding. I touched him and he let out a gasp. Here goes nothing. I gently pressed my lips to his tip. He hissed my name. I wrapped my mouth around him. I couldn't fit all of him in my mouth. The part that wouldn't, I wrapped my hand around and massaged.

Eric's hand moved behind the back of my head. He didn't force me on him, but he was writhing. I swirled my tongue around him. "Sookie…stop…I'm going to…" I knew exactly what Eric was going to do. I cupped his balls and moved my mouth faster. I felt Eric tighten in my hand and then he released. I swallowed it all.

He brought me to my feet. "Sookie, where did you learn to do that?" He seemed incredulous. I laughed. "I peak into people's thoughts from time to time." I confessed. Eric ran his hands through my hair. He pulled his shirt of and then we went into the shower.

The water felt nice against my skin. I sighed. Eric faced me. I thought it couldn't be more possible, but he was even more beautiful when he had water dripping off his body. He leaned in front of me and kissed my breast, taking my nipple into him mouth. I moaned. His finger teased my other nipple. He was careful not to let his fangs scratch me.

He stopped his attentions and grabbed the shampoo. I couldn't reach his head, so I knew I wouldn't be helping him shower, but he washed my hair. He was hard the entire shower. We dried off speedily, knowing what was coming next.

And before I knew it we were on the bed. Eric was beside me, his hand was resting on my stomach as we kissed. His fingers were inside of me, preparing me for what was coming. From his size, I knew all four of his fingers were nothing compared to the real thing. "Sookie, are you sure you want this?" Eric was being very gentle.

I nodded eagerly, "I want you." That was all the encouragement he needed. Eric moved over on top of me and kissed the side of my neck. I felt his tip at my entrance. "It will hurt for a minute, but it will get better quickly." Eric told me.

I wanted to stop this talking and get on with it. Eric pushed in and I gasped. It didn't feel like what I thought it would. It kind of hurt, but I was more so being stretched than anything. Eric kept pushing and I felt tearing. That hurt. I moved underneath him and felt tears on my face. I wasn't sobbing, just a couple of tears. Eric bit his finger as he pulled out and put his blood on the wound. "You're okay." He said protectively. He kissed my tears as he repositioned himself at my entrance.

He moved back into me. He rocked in out and out and then I wanted more. "Harder." I hoarsely asked. I moved my hands to his but pushing him inside of me. Eric chuckled and I felt him pull out and thrust in. I arched my back and let out a very loud groan. Eric continued as he chanted my name. I was in heaven. I

I felt my stomach clenching, "Eric…oh I'm so close." I struggled to use my words. Eric kept thrusting. I finally orgasmed and it was incredible. I knew I called Eric's name. My body was still twitching when I felt Eric release as well. While he did he whispered, "Jag så nära. Du är min. Jag älskar du."

Hearing him speak in, what I assumed what his native language, turned me on. Eric rolled off me and onto his side. I had a thin sheet of sweat on me. "Lover, you are more beautiful when you come." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"What did you say, when you know?" I asked as I blushed. Eric grinned as he twirled his finger over my stomach. "Nothing little one, nothing." He softly spoke.

I didn't like not knowing, but it wasn't going to ruin what we just did. "Thank you. Do you want to drink from me?" I asked.

Eric's fanged slipped out, "Oh yes." And then he bit into my breast.

**Eric POV**

I had done it. Sookie was mine now. No man would ever know her body or watch her come. I watched as she curled herself into the nook of my arm. I had thoroughly worn her out. I kissed her forehead. I wonder how she would have reacted if she had known what I said. After all I did confess my love for her. I knew I cared strongly for and about her, but maybe my passion had consumed me? I ran my tongue along the tip of my fangs as I contemplated my desires.

_**So what'd you guys think? Reviews are key!**_

_Translations:_

I'm so close--- Jag så nära

You are mine--- Du är min

I love you--- Du är min


	14. Hidden

**The feedback on this story is just awesome! Thank you all so much, I hope you like this chapter just as much :)**

**Eric POV**

I woke up well rested. Sookie was lying beside me, but she was dressed in jeans and a sweater. I could smell the sun on her. I was curious to what she had done today, but I could sense how tired she was. She was probably sore too.

I decided to let her sleep and went upstairs. Surprisingly, I heard Adele's voice. I knew she wasn't in the house, but on the phone. Her and Godric were having a conversation. I kept my laugher inside of me. I assumed Adele had called to talk to Sookie. "Sookie is still sleeping, Adele." Godric was pleasant. They must have been talking long enough to be on a first name basis.

"We've been on the phone for over an hour, oh dear." Adele giggled girlishly. She was a character.

"I like talking to you, though." Godric said. They were flirting. I closed my eyes. What was the point of this? But, Godric had always had a fondness for the elderly. He believed they'd seen what he had. "Oh yes, your stories of the civil war were incredible. I had no idea Eric was involved either." Adele gushed. I sighed. The Civil War was the most boring part of my existence. I never actually took place in fighting. I believe a sword is a better weapon then useless rifles.

"Well it was all true," Godric paused, "Sookie is awake, and she's coming up in a minute, okay?" Godric announced. I snapped out of their conversation and saw Sookie wipe her eyes as she climbed up the stairs. She blushed as she saw me. Her legs moved slowly and she seemed weaker, as I expected.

"How are you, lover?" I hid my concern to a certain degree. Sookie inhaled and kissed my cheek. "I hurt, but I'm okay." She told me. I would heal her later; unfortunately she would not be ingesting my blood. I kissed her forehead.

"Last night was incredible." I seductively whispered to her. I felt the heat come off Sookie's face. I hoped she would get past the embarrassment, because I planned on doing many more things to her in the future. Sookie could not find her words. "Your grandmother is on the phone." I remembered quickly. She lifted her head and happily smiled.

We walked into the kitchen and Godric handed Sookie the phone. I raised an eyebrow at him. He was no longer pale and sad. He was more alive. I tilted my head signaling for us to give Sookie some privacy.

Godric and I stood in my office. "How long were you two on the phone?" I questioned. I felt how I imagined a parent would be interrogating their son. Godric answered, "Adele was right, it was an hour. She is a lovely lady." Could he be interested in her? All the signs pointed so.

"What else do you think of her?" I wondered.

Godric thought of his answer. "She could hold my attention and knew a little about everything. She is fond of you and Sookie's relationship. And I think I would like to meet her in person." Godric replied. I couldn't imagine Godric coming to Bon Temps. But, he had an eternity to do so.

"On a different note, how was your night?" Godric's soft spot for Sookie was evident. I can't express how happy it made me to see that Godric approved of Sookie so much. I thought of how to answer. I could sum it up in one word. "Exquisite. Sookie is a perfect lover." I seriously said, but I knew Godric could feel how much I _needed_ her now.

"Are you going to turn her?" Godric asked. I'd only changed Pam in my thousand years as a maker. It's odd to some, but then again some vampires choose to never turn anyone at all. Sookie is my lover, and maybe soon she'll be my bonded, but her life is busy to say the least. I would feel guilty for taking her from her family and friends. But, not too guilty.

"I'll make our bond permanent before I do anything." I said.

"You are so serious about her? You love her?" Godric knew I was never one to let myself soften for a human. And even though she was not fully human, she was beneath me. We would never be equals and our worlds would constantly clash once we got out from behind these walls. She was blind and naïve still. Once we were in public and together, I could not treat her so preciously. I would not be able to admit my feelings to any other vampires.

As I was about to answer, Sookie walked in to the office. She smiled politely, assuming she was interrupting. "Hello Sookie." Godric said. He scanned over her quickly. He was assessing her. I should have reassured him more strongly. I had healed her during, but not after.

"Godric, it's good to see you," She turned to me, "Gran saw a moving truck pull up to the Compton Estate and she was wondering if I knew anything about it." I quietly cursed as she mentioned Compton. He was a pest.

"What did you say?" I wondered aloud.

Sookie shrugged, "I told her it was Bill and he was a vampire. I mentioned he was nice and gentlemanly." I raised my eyebrow. Nice and gentlemanly my ass. He always, always had a hidden agenda. Godric noticed my rigid body. "Isobel is expecting me. I will see you soon." Godric nodded to me and kissed Sookie's forehead. The blossoming relationship between my maker and my lover was exciting for me. Maybe one day I would share her with him, but part of me was too possessive and decided against it.

I stalked towards Sookie. Sadly, I was jealous, but I was also hungry. Sookie shifted. "What did you tell Gran about me?" I teased. Sookie picked up on my disdain for Bill, though she played along. She stepped back from me. "I said that you were okay and kind of polite." Her smirk mirrored mine.

I reached out for her and held her closely to me, "Lover, I think I'm more than okay." Sookie just grinned. She pulled my neck down towards her mouth. And she kissed my lightly before pulling away. I looked at her confused. "Can you explain what it means to be bonded? Permanently?" She asked.

My stomach knotted and if my heart could beat it would have stopped. Was she considering this? She had not even seen my true self, but she was willing. I stopped our game and studied her facial expression. "We would be together. I would know where you were, what you were feeling. You could never leave me, even if you wanted." I said whole heartedly.

Sookie stared at me thoughtfully. "I don't want to leave you." She whispered. _Not yet…_I guiltily thought. I wasn't a nice guy. I am by definition, a monster. Some people think we're nightmares. Sookie is too pure for me. But, I won't give her away now.

I ran my hand over her cheek, "Of course not little one."

Sookie blushed, "Can we do it again?" I let my laughter slip out. She playfully swatted my arm. I then decided to try something, something that Sookie had never seen before. I was curious to see how she would respond. I let my fangs come out and my features tensed. I was pretending to be angered, but I just couldn't wait for the pleasure to come.

**Sookie POV**

I tapped Eric. It was barely even a touch, but the next thing I knew his fangs were out and he was glaring at me. I started stepping back, "Eric...stop it." I faintly said. Except, he didn't stop. Instead he used his vampire speed and slammed us against the wall. I grunted, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it was. Eric traced his hands down my sides and then pinned my arms over my head.

I was wiggling trying to get away from him, but he just laughed. Eric ran his fangs down my throat. "No, no." I was trying to kick him, but with no prevail. I felt one of his hands move down my thigh and under my nightgown. Dammit, I should have worn pants. It then flickered through my mind that Eric would never hurt me. Even if he hadn't said it, I knew he felt very strongly for me. But, Eric was acting like an animal. It scared me and I was beginning to think he was actually angry.

"Don't you want me?" He growled, nipping at my throat.

"Not like this." I fought back. Then I felt Eric's fingers enter me abruptly. I groaned. Eric just laughed. "Oh really? You're body seems to be very pleased and you're so wet for me." He smiled as he twirled his fingers inside of me.

He was right, as usual. I could tell this time around would be rougher, because I didn't see anything stopping Eric. So I decided to play the angle he was. "I am wet for you." I brazenly said and leaned forward as my tongue slid up Eric's fangs.

His facial features completely changed. His angry face was gone, now it was hunger. He growled as he ripped my panties off. I was going to have to start buying more underwear at this point. My legs wrapped securely around Eric. He kissed me forcibly.

I moaned against his mouth. I thought Eric was going to take me right there against the wall, but we were upstairs in a second. We were in the guest bedroom. Eric was not going slowly, fortunately. He pulled my nightgown over my head and immediately began teasing my chest. I arched my back against him as we rolled onto the bed.

Eric threw his clothes off. I mentally noted how he took much more care with his clothing then mine, but that wasn't important at the second. Instead of Eric going on top of me, he flipped me over on my stomach. The thought flashed in my mind that this was what Dawn had done with many vampires. She referred to it as "doggie style". I shuddered as I felt Eric squeeze the back of my body.

I was breathing heavily at the sensations of his touch. It was new to me, being so exposed to someone. Then I felt Eric's chest on my back and he whispered to me, "Lover, you are most pleasing." I smiled at his way of words. Then I felt him at my entrance. I pushed back against him and groaned as he entered me forcefully.

My hands clenched the sheet. Eric found his rhythm quickly. I noticed he panted even though he didn't have to breathe. I found it comforting, like he was enjoying himself too. I moved eagerly against him as I felt myself come closer. "Bite me." I whimpered.

Eric obliged and I felt his fangs pierce my skin. The initial pain was over as pleasure swept over me. I loved him taking my blood. It heightened the experience. I felt my body release and I shuddered. Eric thrust one more time and I felt him so much deeper as he had before. "You are mine." He growled as he finished.

Eric kissed my neck and rolled off of me. I wiped the sheet of sweat that had formed on my skin. I was still on my stomach, while Eric rested against the headboard. His body was truly magnificent. It was like art. I ran my hands through the maze of lines that created his abs. He was already hard again and his fangs were still out. I could see a tint of red on them.

I wanted to try something else. I stretched and kept my eyes on Eric. As tired as I was, I was just not finished with him yet. I couldn't get enough of him. I positioned my body straddling over him. He cocked an eyebrow at me. He was dumbfounded at my instigation.

My hands went to his chest for balance. I leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. My tongue danced around his fangs eagerly. I lowered myself onto him, releasing a sigh as I did so. Then, I locked my eyes to his. The eye contact made everything so much more concentrated.

Eric's fingers clasped onto my thighs. I had no idea what to do, so I just moved however it felt right. I rocked my body back and forth slowly, trying to feel what felt best. I found my spot in seconds. I let out a quick moan. "Oh Sookie,min älska." Eric spoke in his native tongue. That just made me more aroused.

I started moving myself faster, my actions becoming more urgent. I was so close. Eric moved his hands off my thighs; his thumb went straight to my clit. I groaned his name. Knots formed in my stomach, telling me that something good was coming. "Eric!" I moaned as I finished. Eric did the same seconds after.

He was actually flaccid, as I laid my head to his chest. I kissed his nipple and ran my hand through his hair. I couldn't imagine him being human. I rested my head on my hands and looked into his icy blue eyes. "You are so full of surprises, my sweet." Eric praised me. I blushed, thinking of my rash actions. "What do you say when you talk in your native language?" I eyed him curiously.

Eric's grin widened, "I just compliment you. I call you my love and say that you are mine."

I smiled. I have never been this happy in my life. Lying with the most beautiful man you've ever seen and the first man you've ever made love to, probably does that to you. I thought briefly if he calls me lover and my love, if he truly thought that. If he loved me? I would never ask, just because I wouldn't want to rush anything.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked me.

"Stuff. Us." I muttered. Eric ran his hands through my hair. His eyes twinkled from the dimmed lamp on the nightstand. "What do you think?" He said.

I was not going to admit that I was wondering how he felt about me, seriously felt about me. "How I feel about you and you me." I worded awkwardly. Eric blinked and I felt him stiffen. Fuck, that wasn't a good sign. I blushed and felt my ears grow hot.

Eric did not say anything, which added to my discomfort. I rolled off of him and quickly put my night gown back on. I just wanted to get out of the room, before I overreacted more so than I had already. "Sookie?" Eric called after me.

Before I could even reach the bottom of the staircase Eric was waiting at the floor. I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't want to hear the truth anymore. I could stand if he didn't love me…well actually I couldn't. "I'm sorry I said anything. I didn't mean to make our situation weird." I said in one breath.

Eric shook his head, but then he said something that surprised the hell out of me. I'm actually surprised I didn't faint. "You're a human, nothing more. You are like a meal to me, all any of your kind has ever been. You should be terrified of me. I lose myself when we're together and I forget who and what I am. I hate feelings and having them. The only feelings I'm used to experiencing are pride and lust. That's all it's ever been," Eric paused taking in my reaction. I probably looked like I was going to start crying. He wasn't helping the situation at all.

But, he kept going, "But, one night you walk into my bar and I can't stop looking at you. Then you apply for a job, someone so pure and innocent wanting to work with _us_. Even more surprising is you're a virgin and a telepath nonetheless, but I wanted you. At first it was a personal competition to me, but then you met Godric and I met your grandmother. And then I took you're virginity and I realized I how I felt." Eric stopped.

I had no idea he could be so open, but his face was so lost, like he was searching for the words. I could see he was uncomfortable with talking about this. "You don't have to say anything else." I said above a whisper.

Eric softly smiled at me, "Sookie, I haven't loved since my human years, and even then I'm not sure I did. But, I find myself loving you." Eric confessed. My heart almost burst from my chest. I didn't know what to say or do. I just stared at him.

**Eric POV**

I Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area of 5, professed my love to a human. A telepathic, fairy, but a person. She didn't say anything and I immediately regretted my words. I shouldn't have jumped the gun, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore.

I was about to tell Sookie she didn't have to say anything, but she was holding me against her in seconds. "I love you." She said against my cheek.

I couldn't help myself; I needed to hear it again. "Say it again." I commanded.

"I love you Eric." Sookie declared.

I pushed her back from my face and held her standing in front of me. "You are mine now." I said more stern than I anticipated. Sookie nodded having no clue what that meant, but soon she would.

We spent the next week making love and learning more about each other. Godric stayed out of my house, but did join us for some of our outings. Sookie was a wonderful person, but I knew it would change in Shreveport. Fangtasia and being sheriff were important aspects of my life and I wasn't quite sure how I would balance things out.

I unloaded Sookie's bags from the car. We were standing in front of her grandmother's house. It was odd knowing I would not wake up with Sookie's naked body curled into mine. Sookie was dressed in a red sweater and dark blue jeans. They clung to her body in all the right places. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

"I guess I'll see you at work?" She asked.

"You don't have to work for me anymore. I'll take care of your expenses." I was trying to be polite. Sookie scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I want to work, I like it." She said. I would argue with her later, but not now. I made no expression as I walked with her to up to her house.

She stopped at the door, "You can come in. I'm sure Gran would like to see you." She smiled radiantly as we walked inside. The whole house smelt of Sookie and Fae. It was magnificent. It was a battle for my fangs to stay in place.

But, there was another smell in the air, making my nostrils flare. It couldn't be. Sookie held my hand as we walked into the kitchen. Gran was sitting at the table, but she wasn't alone. No, Adele Stackhouse was sitting with someone she shouldn't even be acquainted with. In fact, she made a very stupid decision by even becoming familiar with him. Bill Compton sipped a True Blood as he smugly grinned at me and Sookie.

I couldn't decide what was worse, that Adele had trusted him enough to invite him in or that he had access to Sookie's house whenever he pleased.

**Yeah, I made that happen. *Hides* Reviews please!**


	15. Secrets Galore

**The reviews I've gotten for this story are crazy! I was excited at one hundred and now I'm just blown away. Thanks for reading. Once again…enjoy.**

**Eric POV**

My options were limited. I didn't want to alarm Sookie or Adele, but I would have to wait until I talked to Bill. My hand slipped around Sookie's waste, drawing her closer to me. My anger was making me incredibly needy for sex. "Hello Bill." I maintained my cool.

"Hey, it's good to see you again." Sookie grinned. Her politeness towards him made my chest sting. Bill took another sip of True Blood, "How was the rest of your trip?" He directed the question to Sookie. Sookie blushed and I could smell her arousal as she no doubt thought of everything we'd done. Bill's pupils enlarged as the wave of her essence swept over him. "It was great. I had a wonderful time." Sookie spoke honestly.

Gran then took the True Blood and rinsed it in the sink. "Well that's good to hear darlin'. Bill came over about an hour ago. He's going to make a good neighbor." Gran teased Bill. Bill played with his sweet southern act and smiled graciously.

Bill stood up moments after and said, "I'll be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you Adele, and Sookie it was nice seeing you so soon." Bill shook Adele's hand and gave Sookie a small hug. I was going to kill him. I don't know when or how, but it would happen before my life comes to an end. "I'll walk you out." I placed my hand on Bill's shoulder, stopping him. He eyed me suspiciously, but I was a good actor too; everything appeared to be all right to Sookie and Adele.

Sookie turned to me, her eyes saddened. "Eric? Can't you stay?" She whispered. I softly smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. I leaned down to her ear and breathed, "Leave your window unlocked, I'll stop by later." Sookie bit her lip and nodded eagerly.

I hadn't noticed, but Adele was moving closer to me. She was about to hug me. I was really going to have to get used to this kind of affection. Sookie was the only human who genuinely respected and cared for me. But, for Adele it seemed whoever was good with Sookie was good with her.

Adele wrapped her tiny arms around me, "Thanks for taking such good care of her." She smiled as she pulled away.

I nodded, "It was my pleasure. Have a good night." I winked at Sookie, as a result her heart rate increased. I couldn't get enough of her. But, my urges would have to wait. Bill and I walked out. I kept telling myself not to hurt him, just talk. Though, a few punches might not do him good.

We walked until we reached my car. I turned to Bill and he seemed to be contemplating what to say or do. "You're in my area now. Sookie is mine." I growled.

Bill squinted at me. "Introducing myself to my new neighbors has nothing to do with your human." The way he said 'your human' made me want to kill him right there. Instead I pulled his body and slammed him into the car. The front hood dented and the glass from the headlights broke. It was loud, but not loud enough to attract attention. I bared my fangs and tightened my grip on Bill's throat. "You will show respect to me and my assets. I won't hesitate to punish you." I didn't want to refer to her as my asset, but if I made my feelings too obvious, they could easily be used against me.

Bill's fangs had slipped out as a result of our anger. "Forgive me Sheriff." He reluctantly asked of me. I smirked at him and retracted my fangs. I walked backwards giving him enough space to get up. "Oh, Billy, don't beg." I poked fun at his situation.

I was about to make my way towards Fangtasia when Bill asked, "Are you going to bond with her?"

"Is that any business of yours?" I cocked my head at my question. Bill lowered his eyes to the ground. He just needed to make one wrong step and that's when I'd do it. It be like he never existed. Before I left for good I decided one more insult to Bill couldn't hurt, "If you are lonely, Fangtasia has tons of desperate fangbangers for you to choose from. You might have to use your glamour though." Bill scowled and sped back to his home.

As I drove to Fangtasia I dialed Pam's number on my cell phone, "Hello Master." She greeted. It felt good to hear her voice. I hadn't talked to her in a week, which was odd for our relationship. "Pamela, how has everything been?" I casually asked.

She made a mouth noise, "The humans miss you, they're even more pathetic then they were before." I laughed at this. They missed what they thought I could give them. "How was Sookie?" She asked. I wasn't sure how she intended me to take the question.

"She was superb. I'll be in soon, please have a True Blood waiting for me." I ordered as I snapped my phone shut. I would wait a couple of hours for Sookie to get ready for me. As I watched the road I sighed. I was so used to driving with Sookie; I was actually going _under_ the speed limit. I pressed my foot on the gas pedal, feeling an adrenaline rush as the speed took over.

Sookie POV

Gran was sleeping in the room across the hall. I felt very alone, not having Eric under the covers with me. But, he would be pleased when he got here. I wore a simple white negligee, the one I had packed for Dallas, but never got to use.

I turned onto my side restlessly. When was he going to get here? It had been three hours! I sighed as I got up to use the bathroom. It was one o' clock in the morning. As I took care of my business, I began thinking of being back in Bon Temps. Sam had called earlier, wondering if I would be coming into work and Jason apologized to me for our fight we had before I left.

Then I started thinking about Bill. Eric's demeanor changed whenever he was near him. I couldn't get why he didn't like Bill, because to me he seemed very civil. Maybe Eric was jealous? But, now that I had Eric, I couldn't imagine myself with someone else.

I washed my hands and ran the brush through my hair. I was so tired of waiting. However, as soon as I walked back into my bedroom, Eric was standing by my dresser. He was looking at the pictures I had placed there over the years. "That's me and Sam when I first started working at Merlottes." I snuck up on him. Eric chuckled and put the picture down.

He turned around and his eyes glazed over. "Lover….you look delicious." He softly said. My skin heated up at his words. I took a step closer. "I was going to wear this in Dallas, but we spent most of the time out of any form of clothing." I laughed at the harsh truth of my statement.

Eric ran his fingers down the strap of the lingerie. His fangs came out. "I want you." He seductively pulled me into him. I put my hands on his chest. He oddly seemed more possessive than usual. "Gran's right across the hall." I warned him. I was not exactly quiet when it came to the bedroom.

Eric looked towards the hall and let out a frustrated noise. "We can just lie together." I suggested. Eric raised his eyebrow. It wasn't as good as sex, but it was intimate for me. Eric nodded, and kicked his boots off.

He was about to crawl under the blankets, but I stopped him, "No clothes." I was being serious, but he looked at me mockingly. "Are you trying to kill me?" He joked.

"I just like to feel you." I murmured. Eric chuckled quietly, but obliged and took his clothes off. I stared at him as he went under the covers. "Are you coming?" He asked me. I shook my head, snapping out of daze. I muttered 'sorry' as my negligee fell to the floor. I heard a low grumble in Eric's chest. As tempting as it was, Gran would skin me alive is she even knew Eric was in my room. She was definitely old fashioned.

I was cold, but Eric's body seemed to warm me up. I kissed his chest as I laid my head against him. His left arm wrapped around my body. It flashed my mind that he could just kill me right here. Compared to how strong he was, it would be the simplest task. "Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Mmmhh." I made a sound.

"I want you to rescind Bill's invitation." He said seriously. Maybe, after all, it was a jealousy thing. Eric couldn't be intimidated by Bill. There was no competition. At best, Bill had potential of being friends with me, but that's it. I looked into his eyes, which were becoming darker by the second.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." I wasn't looking for an argument, but it appeared that way. Eric closed his eyes. He was becoming irritated. "He's another vampire in your home and you are mine. It looks bad to the others in my area." I could feel he was lying. It was partially true, but not completely.

"Tell me the truth." I started to lean on his body, pushing myself off of him. Eric raised an eyebrow at me. "That's all you need to know." He coldly said. I rolled off of him completely and turned onto my side.

"Until I see that Bill is harmful, I'm not doing anything." I crossed my arms over my chest. Eric's fangs came out, the sound was very distinct. He growled as he menacingly looked down at me. His arms cupped my upper arms. "You will listen to me." He was trying to glamour me, even though it didn't work. It was obvious vacation was over.

This was Eric Northman, Sheriff. When it came to his concern for me, his predatory side obviously took over. "You're hurting me." I whimpered. His fingers were pressing firmly into my arms. His eyes flickered to my arms and back to my face. His grip loosened, but he stayed in place. "I think you should leave for tonight." I almost inaudibly said.

Eric looked at me surprisingly; almost like he'd been punched in the stomach. He didn't argue with me, he just stood up and was dressed before I could blink. Before he left, he turned to me. "I will not apologize for protecting you. I was only asking you to take care of something before I had no choice, but to do it myself. Goodnight, lover." His voice was gentler as he said goodbye.

My stomach lurched and I tried not to feel so guilty. I didn't want to be around Eric when he was like that. His anger scared me more than I thought. I pulled the covers back over my body. My face went to the pillow he was just lying against. It smelled exactly like him. I hugged onto the pillow and fell asleep.

It was strange getting back into my normal schedule. I was back to waiting tables at Merlottes. I hadn't had to put up my shields with Eric, so the second I walked in everyone's thoughts overloaded into mine. I felt a moment of sadness thinking of Eric. I hoped he wouldn't be upset with me. I guess I'd find out later. My head throbbed momentarily at the overload. Though, I quickly recovered.

Arlene gave me a big bear hug as soon as I stepped into the kitchen. "Oh I missed you!" She squealed. I laughed and hugged her back. I was happy to see her hatred for me getting the job at Fangtasia washed away. She looked drained though. "It feels like it's been longer than a week." I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face.

Arlene scoffed, "Sam was losing his mind. He had to beg practically everyone to work an extra shift." I felt slightly guilty, but I wouldn't take back my vacation for anything. "Well at least everything turned out okay, I gotta get back to work." I kept my smile on my face.

I was waiting on the Rattrays. They were drainers and hillbillies. I couldn't stand them. Mack was a pervert and his wife was just a bitch, to be frank. I handed their order to Lafayette. He gave me a once over. "Looks like Sookie got some good sex." Lafayette whooped as he began making the burgers. I blushed, but I didn't deny anything.

Dawn stood beside me, casting me an evil glare. She didn't say anything, but she swung her hips at me as she walked away. _Stupid whore, coming in and taking Eric. He doesn't care about her at all. She's an idiot for thinking otherwise, _Dawn bitterly thought. I wanted to start crying. It was at this point in my life, a pretty big fear of mine that Eric didn't actually care about me. That he was just using me.

"Arlene, could you take care of my table. Thanks." I didn't let her respond, I just walked into Sam's office. I knew he was in there, but he never cared when I had to blow off steam. I leaned my head against the closed door and let out a few breaths.

When I turned my head towards Sam's desk, he was already walking over to me. "Everything okay, Cher?" Sam asked me, deeply concerned.

I massaged my temples. "I just got so many thoughts in at once and Dawn was just thinking…" Sam wasn't clearly notified that Eric and I were together. And I didn't want to tell the man who has had feelings for me in the way I almost did.

"Dawn what?" He pressed.

I shook my head, "She was just thinking some nasty thoughts. I shouldn't have looked into it, but she's giving me the cold shoulder." Sam frowned. I was trying to hear what he was actually thinking, but it was fuzzy. I think Sam was the only human I had trouble zeroing in on sometimes.

Sam pushed out his computer chair and walked over to me. "I'm sorry Sook. Dawn's just jealous you got to go to Dallas." Sam thought that was the honest to god truth. _And that I got to be with Eric for two weeks, _I thought. "Yeah, I know." I muttered. As Sam got closer to me, his face contorted and paled. I thought he was going to be sick.

I reached my arm out quickly, trying to get his attention. _She slept with him. I can still smell him. God dammit Sookie, _Sam thought furiously. My hand pulled back to my body. He looked at me accusingly. He smelt him? How the hell could Sam smell him? I was silently praying Sam wouldn't question if I peeked into his mind. "So, uh how was eh Dallas." Sam butchered his sentence.

I scratched the back of my neck. I mumbled incoherently. I was blabbing about weather and hotels. "Where'd you stay?" He was on the path to my confession.

"At Eric's." I was going to try and be honest. A look of disgust crossed Sam's face. He sneered as soon as I mentioned Eric. "Did you sleep in a different bedroom?" Sam was crossing a line.

"Sam Merlotte, that isn't any of your business." I yelped. Sam's face softened.

"You read my thoughts a couple of seconds ago, didn't you?" He finally asked me. My eyes flickered away from him. His thoughts confused me. I was trying to piece everything together. Sometimes his thoughts sounded like I had a bad signal and he could smell better than a normal human. But he wasn't a vampire obviously, so what else was there?

"Sookie, you've been very honest with me, so I think it's time I do the same." Sam seriously looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned away from me and walked behind his desk. "Sam?" I questioningly said his voice.

"This is what I really am." Sam whispered. Then his clothes fell to the floor and Sam was gone. I couldn't even blink. But, what happened next surprised me even more. The collie that was always around the bar scampered out from behind his desk. I don't know if I asked the dog if it was Sam, but I know for a fact I fainted.

I woke up and Sam was towering over me. I shot up faster than I would ever again. "What happened?" I asked as I tried to remember. Sam smiled gently, "I showed you what I can do. That I'm a shifter."

A shifter? I'd never heard the term before. Then I remembered the collie and Sam's clothes on the floor. I gasped. "You aren't human?" I don't know how Sam interpreted my words, but I felt closer to him. Me and Sam were different. And the fact he trusted me with something so important, just proved how close Sam and I had truly become.

Sam grinned and shook his head. "Sorry you fainted." He chuckled.

I put my hand to my forehead, "I didn't mean to," I paused and looked out the window it was dark, shit, "What time is it?" I asked hurriedly. Sam glanced at the cuckoo clock on the wall. I hated that clock. "It's eight." Sam murmured. Was he kidding!? I should have been at Fangtasia two hours ago. Eric was gonna be pissed.

Before I could ask Sam to use his phone Arlene rushed into the office. "Sam, Dawn just got sick and she's goin' home. We need more help than this." Arlene was completely wiped out. Sam and Arlene both stared at me. I had not only a strong urge to stay and help, but I wanted to be reassuring to Sam. I didn't want him to think anything had changed.

"Let me call Fangtasia. I'll see if I can stay." I groaned. Arlene smiled and left. Sam growled, "Will your master let you?" Where'd that come from? I shot him a dirty look and the jealously left his eyes.

I grabbed the telephone and dialed Eric's cell phone. "Is this Sookie?" Eric's velvety voice was laced with a hint of annoyance. He was definitely disappointed that I wasn't there. "Yeah, I know I'm not there, but I passed out, but I'm fine. Merlottes is swamped and they need my help, so can I have the night off?" I said in one breath.

Eric was silent. "Are you okay? Why did you pass out?" His concern was sweet, but I hadn't expected any less. I smiled lovingly, until I looked at Sam and saw the aversion in his face. "I'll tell you later, but is it okay if I take tonight off?" I pleadingly asked.

"Of course lover, but don't make a habit of it." I couldn't tell whether Eric was being smug or teasing me. I turned away from Sam and blushed. "Will you come by tonight?" I whispered. Sam tried to keep his grunt inside, but I heard him.

Eric chuckled, "Yes, I will. Goodbye my dear."

"Bye." I smiled. I hung up the phone. I looked to Sam. "Well we got work to do or don't we?" I sassily asked. Sam looked like he wanted to throw up. I'm glad I didn't tell Eric I loved him.

I'd been working for four hours. I was truly exhausted. Every part of my body was aching. The only people I was waiting on were Mack and Denise, yes they were still there, and Bill. He was the first vampire to stop into Merlottes. He had ordered a True Blood, B positive. My guard was up with him. I was trying to keep Eric's warning in the back of my mind.

I stood in the kitchen chatting with Lafayette. He was quite the character. He was telling me of his "sexcapades". His thoughts gave me a lot of ideas and I was blushing a storm. I wondered how Eric would respond if I did half the things Lafayette did. "Oh honey, get yo' man tonight." Lafayette antagonized me. I just shook my head and walked back into the now empty Merlottes.

Bill, Mack, and Denise were all gone. I glanced to Sam and he nodded to the door. Money was on Bill's table and on the Rattrays. Bill left me a ten dollar tip, for one drink. _I hope we drained him enough, because we're fucked if he's alive. This blood should cover a lot of my shit though, _Denise thought.

Oh shit. My stomach leapt into my throat. I kept the cool look on my face and kept my emotions in check. I turned to Sam, "I'm calling it a night then. See ya tomorrow." I hastily said goodbye. I walked a little too fast into Merlottes parking lot. Where was Bill?

There was a ravine behind Sam's trailer. That was the only place I could think of that they could take Bill. I ran through the brush and frowned. Bill had silver chains draped across his wrists and throat. "Oh my gosh, Bill." I gasped.

Bill's fangs were out and his eyes had some blood dripping from them. "Sookie…" He dramatically said my name. I had to get him somewhere safe. The only place I could think of that was safe was with Eric, therefore Fangtasia was my destination.

I knelt beside Bill and gently pulled the strings of silver from his body. He hissed in pure agony as the silver stole some of his skin as well. When I tried to help him up he let out a gurgled moan. "Sookie, they made me ingest silver." He breathed as I put him in the passenger seat of my car.

I didn't know what that meant for sure. I knew vampires had two weaknesses, silver and sunlight. I was speeding down the highway when I said, "Shouldn't it push itself out of you or something?" I had never been in a situation like this. I've never been in an actual emergency now that I think of it.

Bill shifted uncomfortable as his hand settled on his stomach. "It is, but slowly." He winced. I fidgeted uncomfortably. A piece of silver was slowly tearing out of Bill's organs. "I'm sorry I can't do anything." I sheepishly apologized. Bill laughed despite the situation.

"You could only give me your blood." He said semi serious. I nervously glanced at him. I uncomfortably chuckled. I made a mental reminder to not bring that up to Eric. He already hated Bill, so I didn't want it to be any worse.

I was going eighty in a forty five mile zone. Thankfully Fangtasia was right off the exit ramp. I had never been more relieved to see the neon red Fangtasia sign. I pulled into the back entrance. Bill was being tortured. I felt awful for him.

"Okay, let's go." I muttered as I tried to help him out of the car. I had grown weaker since I helped him to the car. Unfortunately, without warning, Bill spit up blood all over my Merlottes shirt. I stepped back shocked. "I'm sorry." Bill managed as he continued to vomit blood. I shivered. The only way he'd get inside was if I had help. I hoped Eric was in a tolerant mood tonight.

**Eric POV**

Something was going on with Sookie. She was in deep turmoil, but she was not in danger so I stayed put. I felt her and she was near. At least she left the shifter. Too bad, she would probably smell like him, but I wouldn't mind getting rid of the scent. I smirked at my thoughts as I continued to fill out paychecks.

Then the second entrance to my office swung open. The only people permitted to use it were Pam and Sookie. I looked up at the smell of blood. Sookie was covered in blood. My fangs came out as Sookie stumbled and pressed her hand against the wall for stability.

I was in front of her in an instant. "Lover, what's happened?" I sensitively, yet urgently questioned her. Sookie took in a breath of air and put her finger up to me. Standing closer to her and clearing my thoughts, I realized it wasn't Sookie's blood. She was not harmed, thankfully.

"Bill was drained and has silver in his stomach, pushing its way out and he needs help. I didn't know where else to go." Sookie was desperate. I was glad Bill was being subjected to some pain. It was karma. "Where is he?" My critical conduct had diminished. It was just Bill and he would live.

"My car, out back." Sookie said. I nodded and went to my desk. I called Pam's phone. "I smell blood." She answered.

"It's just Compton. He's in the back in Sookie's car. I need you to clear out the club and call Dr. Ludwig. Bring Bill in too. Du behöver inte vara försiktig." I added. Pam chuckled and hung up gearing up for her task. I put the phone down and sighed. Sookie was still standing.

I left the room and was back instantly. I handed her one of my Fangtasia shirts and some underwear. The shirt was red and would go slightly above her knees. "Little one, go take a shower and put this on." I smiled as I handed her the clothes.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were tired and I could sense her soreness. I would give her my blood if I could, just to see her shine. "Thank you." She murmured as she gently kissed my cheek. She smelt of shifter and Compton, so it wasn't the most romantic, but it was still innocent. I watched as Sookie walked away.

My mind was averted to the situation in front of me as soon as she was out of my office. I walked into the bar, pleased to see it was empty. Ginger and the new bartender, Gunther, were cleaning. They stopped when I walked out, but quickly picked back up. Pam was highly attracted to Gunther. He wasn't a vampire, so I didn't think he was the best companion for my child. But, that wasn't important at the moment.

Pam was helping Bill inside. She was holding him by the shoulder of his shirt. Bill looked truly pitiful. I would have cut my stomach open and taken the piece of silver out by now. He just wanted sympathy. I pulled a table out from the side of the room and put it in the middle of the dance floor. Pam laid Bill on the table. His eyes were dripping red and blood was running from his mouth. It must have been one hell of a piece of silver.

Pam put her hand on her hip and sighed. "Do we know who did this?" She asked, irritated.

"No, but when we find out, they're as good as dead." I didn't like Bill by any means, but humans committing crimes against us infuriated me. Did they forget they were inferior to us? I looked at Bill. "Jag hoppas att du dör långsamt en dag." I seethed at him. Bill looked at me confused, not having a clue what my Swedish meant. Pam just chuckled.

"Sookie's singing." Pam sounded amused. I listened intently. Surely enough, you could hear Sookie's soft voice singing something. It sounded religious. I smiled at Pam. "I find myself liking her more each day." Pam sincerely stated. I nodded. Sookie would eventually get in good with all the people closest to me.

Bill then leaned over and spit up some more blood. I rolled my eyes. He was milking this. I heard the door slam and Dr. Ludwig wobbled in. Her height was always humorous to me. "What happened to him?" She asked bitterly, already getting some of her equipment out.

"He was drained. I'm assuming they thought they killed him. They also made him swallow silver." I informed her. She sighed. Dr. Ludwig wasn't the biggest fan of vampires, but she was against cruelty just as much as anyone.

As the doctor was still looking over Bill, Sookie walked out of the bathroom. She was a vision. Even in his state, Bill was watching her. My shirt looked almost like a dress on her. She blushed at my eyes watching her so intently. Sookie stood beside me.

We all waited for Dr. Ludwig to say something. She glanced at Sookie, "Did you give him any of your blood?" She continued looking over Bill. I tensed. Sookie would never give Compton anything. Sookie answered, "He said I could, but no, I didn't." Her accent was somewhat thicker than usual. Bill said Sookie could give him blood? That was a privilege he wasn't worth.

"He was just teasing though." She quickly added.

"I don't care. He needs blood, something stronger then True Blood. He's not healing as fast as he should be." Dr. Ludwig informed us. I looked at Pam. Ginger's blood was tainted, so I was all for her making a donation and Pam didn't want to share the new bartender. "Sookie will not, but Ginger will." I volunteered her.

Ginger obviously wanted no part in this, but I didn't give her a choice in the matter. She apprehensively made her way over to us. Sookie tugged on my wrist, gaining my attention. "My blood is stronger than hers and she's drunk." Sookie told me. She was right. Ginger's blood was weak and the alcohol wouldn't exactly help.

"You. Are. Not. Giving. Him. Blood." I glared at Sookie. She hated feeling helpless. She lowered her gaze to Bill. How could she want to help someone she barely knew? No bond would be formed, but if Bill ever had any sensory for Sookie I couldn't take it.

Pam took Ginger by the wrist and led her to Bill. Bill's fangs were already out so he snapped onto her wrist. Ginger yelped, but then sighed in pleasure. Sookie looked so guilty. I put my arm protectively around her. My thumb grazing across her hip bone.

"That's enough." Dr. Ludwig said. Bill's took one last pull at her wrist and then let go. I watched closely as a silver chunk oozed out of Bill's chest. Sookie grimaced and looked away. Pam led Ginger into the back. I guess it seemed like Ginger would be staying here tonight. Gunther was watching the scene completely engaged. "You are done for tonight." I focused on him.

He nodded and instantly went to grab his things. Dr. Ludwig placed her instruments back in her bag. "Can I talk to you for minute?" She looked up at me. I nodded. We walked over to the bar. I handed her a bottle of vodka for part of her payment. She grinned and happily accepted my gift.

"You have a place he can sleep here tonight?" She asked. The last thing I wanted was for Bill to be here, but I shook my head. She looked over to Sookie. "Are you going to bond to her?" She asked me. Dr. Ludwig didn't understand the difference between professional and personal.

"Yes." I answered. Her eyebrows seemed to meet her hairline. Nobody who had known me for a long time would have ever guessed that I would bond myself to a human. "Well, Northman, she's sick. She's exhausted physically and mentally. It's been a long day for her." She informed me. I already guessed that. Something must have happened at Merlottes.

She stood up from the bar stool. "Keep two True Blood's by Bill….and be gentle with your human. She's a tender one." She smirked. I raised my eyebrow at her. She bobbed out of Fangtasia. Sookie was standing in the exact same place.

"Lover," I drew out the word, motioning for her to follow me to the office. Sookie took one last look at the injured vampire and then she followed me. I closed the door behind us. Her eyes were droopy. I hugged her body to mine and kissed her forehead. "You were very brave tonight. Most humans wouldn't have known what to do in a situation like that." I complimented her.

Sookie just scoffed. Her modesty was astonishing. "I just can't think. I want to be in bed." She laughed. I smiled at her light heartedness. I didn't know how to say what I wanted. I knew that after I've had her, I wouldn't want anyone else. I knew that there were going to be bumps along the way and she would see things she would never if she hadn't have captured my attention. But, in this situation the good outweighed the bad.

"Sookie, I'd like you to take my blood." I whispered lovingly to her.

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but the ideas just kept popping into my head and I think this is the perfect place to stop. But, even I felt bad for Bill. At least Eric stood his ground! Please review **

**Translations: If they aren't right I'm sorry, I used translator *haha***

**Du** **behöver** **inte vara försiktig- You do not have to be gentle**

**Jag hoppas att du dör långsamt en dag- I hope you die slowly one day**


	16. It's Too Much

**The reviews are wonderful! Thank you guys so much. I just wanted to say that I got a PM saying that my English was bad and that my story was hard to follow. Now I can't help but seriously wonder if my story is hard to follow because of the way it's written. So will you guys just let me know? Thanks and here is chapter 16!**

**Eric POV**

Sookie's eyes were widened instantaneously. I knew with everything going on, this was the last thing she was expecting. I had not fully explained vampire society or bonds to her, but once the bonding was completed she would know everything.

"Umm…right now?" Sookie was completely thrown off. I could feel her body humming with a newfound energy. I could help but smile. She was truly a gift. "No, we would go to my home." I told her. She was still holding onto me. Her mind was churning.

"Do humans and vampires normally do that?" She asked. She was feeling so apprehensive about everything.

"It is rare, but I would not ask it of you unless I was certain it was what I wanted." I did not want to sound conceited. I would never bond with _any_ human. Sookie was special and I felt an undeniable urge to protect her. "Why do you want me so badly?" She asked me. Her eyes searched my face curiously.

_I love the way you smell and taste. Sex with you is incredible. You're smile, your hair; everything about you makes me happy to have lived so long to have met you. I can't even fathom my life without you and I would never be able to stomach someone else having you, _I thought. But, those reasons seemed somewhat artificial.

"I don't know." I frowned.

"We can, but not yet." She answered. I felt the pang of disappointment. It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a right now. I was used to getting what I wanted and I wanted her at as soon as I could have her. I nodded. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?" I asked her calmly.

She was obviously exhausted and I would have felt more comfortable with her staying with me. I also wanted to assure her that I was serious about my proposition. Sookie nodded, "Let me call Gran and let her know." I made a note to myself that I had to get Sookie a cell phone. As Sookie went to call her grandmother, I left to go see Pam and Bill.

Pam was at the bar, sipping a True Blood. "Was Ginger not to your liking?" I smirked. Pam glanced at me, but didn't respond. I sat beside her. "She was okay. Did Gunther leave?" She asked. The concern in her voice surprised me. It was odd for Pam to be attached in any way to a human, not to mention a male human.

"Yes, about twenty minutes ago," I paused, "Tell me, why are you so engrossed with him?" Pam smiled sadly. Her face seemed to be remembering something from long ago. "Before you turned gave me this life, I was so sheltered. Parties and gatherings consumed my life. It was hell." Pam seemed to completely off topic.

But, I waited. I figured Sookie would be on the phone for awhile. She had a lot to tell her grandmother. "My father had a business partner, Marcus Kaiser. He had a son whom I was very fond of. He was a flirt, but he began to court me and I had been set on marrying him and having tons of kids." Pam laughed at the thoughts now. It troubled me deeply.

"Even after I meant you and you told me of your intentions to change me, I was still holding on that to the chance that maybe I could stay with everyone," Pam stopped to look at me. I was just feeling guilty. Ever since Sookie and I had started to spend more time together, I was becoming aware more and more of everyone's feelings. And I hated it. A conscience is not something I'm used to.

Pam put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed affectionately, "I don't regret anything Eric. You shouldn't either." The gloom in her eyes was still there. "Continue your story." I said above a whisper.

Pam continued, "Marcus' sons name was Gunther. It was a family name on his mother's side. He proposed to me two nights before I became immortal." Pam sighed. Her eyes were becoming rimmed with redness. My stomach was in knots feeling these emotions. I hadn't felt this way in hundreds of years.

She wiped her eyes, "So, the Gunther who works here, is descended from the Kaiser family. It just brought me back and I feel an attraction to him, because it makes me think of my human life. And sometimes I miss it very much." Pam was usually never as open to her feelings or her life before this one.

I pulled Pam close to me and hugged her. I didn't know how to handle the situation. "I'm sorry I took that away from you. I just wanted you and I didn't think of anything else." I did feel grief. Pam shook her head.

"I'm glad you did it. I wasn't truly happy, it was all superficial." She grinned. Pam was complex, more so than I would like to admit. Usually she was just snarky and combative, but then she could be emotional as well.

She took another drink from the bottle and sighed. "Thanks for listening." She murmured, somewhat embarrassed. I shrugged. "I'm going to check on Bill." I murmured as I left Pam to think. I walked into the back room.

Bill had already drunk one of the True Bloods. His skin color had gone back to its normal tone. "Well, Billy, how are you feeling?" The pitch of my voice was somewhat condescending.

"Much better, thank you." He muttered.

"Did you really ask Sookie for her blood?" I asked. A flash of fear ran across Bill's face. "It was all in humor. She said she wished she could do something and I told her the only thing she could do was give me her blood." Bill explained.

I raised my eyebrow at him. He should be thankful I was giving him a chance to explain himself. "You know you will never get to taste her." I snarled at him.

"She will see you for what you are. You don't love her, your deceiving yourself." Bill replied to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you be civil?" I teased him. He laughed.

"You have no idea how everything's going to turn out." Bill took another gulp of his artificial drink. I was tired of his impudence. I quickly wrapped my hand around his throat. His fangs shot out. "You seem to forget your place. I don't take kindly to your empty threats." I tightened my grip with each word.

Bill tried to pull at my hand, but he was too weak. "Apologize." I demanded.

"I apologize, please forgive me." He choked out. I chuckled at him. My control over him was comical. I released my hand. "I want you out of my bar before I get here tomorrow night." I ordered as I left the room.

Pam and Sookie were sitting at the bar together. To my surprise, Pam was actually laughing. I enjoyed seeing my child and my lover together. But, I was very curious to know what they were saying to each other. I walked up behind them.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Sookie. She looked back at me. "Can we stop at my house really quick? I need to get a change of clothes." Sookie asked me.

"Of course," I said as we got ready to leave, "Kommer du att bli bra?" I asked Pam. Pam shook her head at me. She did not like being looked after.

"Ja, mamma. Jag ber du inte är en kvinna i sovrummet." Pamela shot back at me.

I cocked my eyebrow at her, "Kanske behöver du en påminnelse?" Pam's eyes widened and she coughed on her drink. We had not had a sexual relationship in many years. I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression. I was glad to see she was back to her usual self. Sookie just looked lost at our conversation. It would please me very much if she learned my native language.

I opened the car door for Sookie and she got in. I was driving as fast as I could, without Sookie getting uncomfortable. She was looking rather thoughtful. I was wondering what she could be thinking. "Is everything all right?" I asked her. Sookie looked away from the window and at me.

"I didn't know you and Pam had sex." Sookie blushed. I stifled my laughter. I began to believe that no matter what Sookie and I did in the bedroom, or in any room, she would always be somewhat discomfited with anything sexual. I pray to the gods that her sexual being awakened. "Makers tend to have sex with their children. It was considered normal. But, Pam and I are not like that anymore." I informed her.

"She told me you guys had _a lot_ of sex. That you taught her everything she knew." Sookie was very interested in Pam's and mine relationship. Talking about my sexual experiences with Pam just made me want sex even more.

"She was a virgin when I met her and before I turned her I showed her some things. Then after she became a vampire, I wanted a lover whom would fulfill all my needs, so I taught Pam all that I knew." I told Sookie. Her eyes were just getting bigger and bigger.

"Are you going to teach me?" She asked sheepishly.

I looked at her seriously, "Do you want to learn?" Sookie stiffened.

"I want to make you happy." She sounded very confused. I placed my hand over hers. "My tastes are very different now, back then I was more dark and rough then I would care to be with you. And besides that, you make me very happy." I explained. Sookie may be open to some things, but I could think of a few things that she would never do.

"What if that's how I wanted you to be?" Sookie retorted. She continued to surprise me. I stared at her disbelieving; accidently knocking the confidence off her face. "I…was…Oh never mind." She was extremely embarrassed. I tried to send as much calmness to her as possible. If Sookie was willing to learn, then I was willing to teach.

"We'll discuss this later." I said as I helped Sookie out of the car. We walked into the house. Adele was sitting on the couch. She had some romance novel in her hand and was watching a show about vampires in America. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Gran, I'm gonna go grab some clothes." Sookie informed her.

"Grab some extra clothes for future visits." I told her. I wanted Sookie to have more clothes at my house. Eventually, she would stay with me. I walked into the living room and sat in a plaid chair. It smelt like cats and fresh cotton. Adele took her glasses off and turned on the lamp. "Hello Eric, how are you?" Adele genuinely asked.

"I'm doing extremely well and you?" I reciprocated the question.

"Well, you probably won't believe me, but Godric actually stopped by." Adele grinned. She was right, I couldn't believe it. Why on Earth had Godric stopped by? I sat up straighter in my chair. Godric's actions were a mystery to me. "When was this?" I barely managed to ask.

"Oh, about three hours ago. It was a nice surprise." Adele's accent was very charming.

"What did you talk about?" I pried. Adele then became uncomfortable. I don't know whether or not she was going to answer, but I guess I'll never know. Sookie walked down the stairs with a bag of her clothes and some other things, interrupting our conversation.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

I stared at Adele as I answered, "Yes." Sookie kissed Gran goodnight and then we left. I was in a complete trance. Godric was in my area and I had no clue. I couldn't help but feel no matter how loyal I was to him, the bond was just diminishing. I would talk to Godric as soon as I had the time.

Sookie sat directly beside me. Her hand was resting on my upper thigh, her hand sometimes trailing my leg. Her tiny hand then went to my now formed erection. A groan escaped my lips. "Sookie…" I breathed.

She pulled her hand away. My fangs popped out, "Are you teasing me?"

"I guess so." Sookie smirked at me. I felt my stomach rumble. I pulled into the driveway. I was going to have a little fun with Sookie tonight. I was tired of little games. If she wanted to be rough or learn things, tonight would be her first lesson.

As Sookie put her bags by the door she leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away, acting uninterested. "Go shower. Then I want you on the bed waiting for me." I said without even looking at her. Sookie's eyebrows tensed. "Now." I growled at her. Sookie's face showed fear, but I could smell her arousal. Sookie walked upstairs. I would wait for her to shower and then I'd make her wait awhile. I made her shower once more only because her scent of Bill and his blood had still not full washed away. I laughed at the situation as I walked into my office.

I checked my email. There was nothing of interest to me, until I got to an email from the Queen.

_Sheriff,_

_ I'm sure you are well aware of the telepath in your area. I had sent someone to bring her to me; she would make a wonderful asset. But, you have gotten to her first and I understand you want to tie yourself to her. This displeases me. Though, I cannot change what is happening. So, I request you and your pet at my home. I would like to meet the woman who has captured your attention so easily. Thank you._

_ Sophie Ann_

_ P.S. When I say request I mean I command you._

I stared at the computer screen. Rage was starting to course through my body. I had to keep myself under some control; I didn't want Sookie feeling anything I was at this moment. For what I was making her do would require security. Sophie Ann always seemed to messing with me. I couldn't stand her, but I couldn't deny her either. I guess Sookie would be getting a better glimpse at the world of vampires. Unfortunately, my attempts to shield her from such things have failed.

Before I walked upstairs to continue my night I called Godric. It went straight to voicemail. "Godric, this is Eric. I hear you're in the area. I would like it very much if you stopped by tomorrow evening. Sophie has requested Sookie and I and I would like it if you joined us. Anyway, I have much to discuss with you." I hung up the phone.

I made my way upstairs. When I opened the door a wave of Sookie's arousal washed over me. She had followed my orders exactly. She sat before me completely nude. Her body was still somewhat damp from the shower. "You follow directions very well." I smirked. Sookie blushed. I walked to the side of the bed and ran my hand down her body, stopping at her center. Her back arched to my touch.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" I asked.

**So, how was it? Of course there will be lemons in the next chapter. I know there's a lot going on with Godric and now Sophie, but some major stuff is going to be happening. Let me know if you guys think I should post Gran and Godric's conversation in the next chapter. Review please.**

**Translations **

**Kommer du att bli bra: Will you be alright?**

**Ja, mamma. Jag ber du inte är en kvinna i sovrummet: Yes, mother. I pray you are not a woman in the bedroom**

**Kanske behöver du en påminnelse: Perhaps you need a reminder**


	17. This is The Beginning

**Well, here's chapter 17. It's a longer one for your enjoyment. Reviews make me write more ;) **

**Adele and Godric Conversation-Godric POV**

I should have stopped by to see Eric. After all he is my child and I can feel his desire for our bond to be as strong as it once was. But, if I was going to leave this world soon he would have to let me fade away from him.

Instead of seeing my child, I went to Sookie's home instead. I figured she would be at work. But, I was not going to see Sookie. My mind was nagging at myself to visit Adele. I'd talked to her on the telephone and she seemed to be a truly open minded, atypical human. I knocked at the door. I hope that I wouldn't frighten her.

A woman made her way to the door. She had grayish brown hair and was short. Her face was still beautiful and I would bet that in her younger days she was quite the lady. She turned on the porch light and peeked at me through the curtain on the door. "Yes?" Her voice was very soft.

"Hello Adele. We didn't meet in person, but we talked on the phone. I'm Godric." I reintroduced myself. Adele's eyes widened and she had an authentic smile on her face. She opened the door with haste. "Oh come in, come in." She grinned.

Normally I would have let a human clear their mind before accepting their invitation, but I had no intention on hurting Adele. In fact my plans were quite far from that. I stepped inside the house and was hit by a wave of fairy. Sookie's scent was captured everywhere in the home.

"It's very nice to see you in person." Adele did not seem the type to ever be at a loss for words. I smiled.

"I've had so many vampires in my house this week. I have some True Blood, would you like some?" I knew that Eric and Bill were here. I'm surprised both made it out of the house alive. Bill and Eric's past were just disputable and full of hate. It was a silly thing for Adele to invite either of them. "I would love some, thank you." I followed Adele into the kitchen. She was a very happy woman. Her skin was radiant still and she barely had any signs of age.

Adele sat across from me and handed me my drink. "I never thought I'd meet you in person." Adele shook her head, still grinning.

"Well, I figured we have a lot in common." I took a sip of the drink. It tasted somewhat metallic, but close enough to the real thing. "How so?" Adele asked.

"Well, we are both interested in the history of our world. We both have taken care of people in our lives, raised them as our own. There's much more." I watched Adele's reaction. She took a sip of her tea and gently petted the cat in her arms. I hated cats, but this one didn't seem too bad.

"I forgot that you turned Eric into a vampire." Adele didn't seem squeamish about mentioning the taking of ones life and giving them a new one all together.

"A thousand years ago. And you took Sookie in after her parents died in the flood." It wasn't a question. I knew about the Stackhouse family and their ancestors. You don't live two thousand years without seeing mostly everything.

"They were practically living here already. But, I guess they were like my children. Godric, do you think Eric and Sookie are good for each other?" I was beginning to wonder if Adele had any doubts about anything in the world. I thought of my answer.

"Eric is more serious about this then anything I've seen in about four hundred years. Sookie is very attached to him." I explained.

Adele let out an unsuspecting laugh, "Stackhouse women become easily attracted to handsome men." I raised my eyebrow at her. She blushed, the exact same shade Sookie has so many times before. I felt a sudden flash of anger from Eric. I stood up abruptly.

"Adele, I have to leave. But, I would like to call on you soon." I didn't know whether I was asking her on a date or just an opportunity for a longer conversation with her. Adele nodded eagerly, "That would be very pleasant." I grinned and left. But, before I was gone for the night I pecked Adele on the cheek. Her heart rate increased, but she didn't objectify anything. It was a good night indeed.

**Sookie POV**

I shook my head 'yes'. Eric smugly grinned at me. He ran his hands down my body, paying special attention to my chest. I arched my back to Eric, "Please." I couldn't believe I was coming undone so fast. Eric clucked his tongue at me. "Sookie, tonight you will follow my rules. Is that clear?" His voice was somewhat shaky with lust, but nonetheless controlled.

"Yes." I said trying to calm myself down.

"Yes what?" He was inches from my face. What the hell? What does he mean yes what? Yes means yes. "Eric, I said yes. I'm agreeing with you." I was becoming slightly flustered. I started to get off the bed, but Eric placed himself over me, pinning me down.

"I'm talking titles Sookie. What's my title?" His fangs were out. I creased my forehead and then I understood. This was a power trip he was having. "I'm not calling you sir or master or anything stupid like that." I was getting very frustrated, mostly sexually.

Eric laughed in my face, causing me to get even angrier, "You said you wanted to learn, this is how we're doing things. So are my rules clear?"

I wanted him badly, bad enough to get off my high horse and just respond. "Yes sir." I sounded defiant, but Eric let it go.

"Very good. Tonight, lover, you are not permitted to touch me or yourself. And you cannot come until I say so." He leered at me. Was he kidding?

"What the hell kind of lesson is that? I like touching you and letting my body go with you." I was not sure I wanted to do this whole teacher/student thing anymore. It didn't sound like it was going to be as pleasurable as I thought it was.

Eric kissed me on the throat and his hand cupped my inner thigh, "I'm not always going to be as lenient with you as I am being right now. You will enjoy this very much and yes, by you calling me sir and obeying me, it gives me some form of dominance over you. So will you please just follow through on your words? You wanted to learn, you have to be willing to do what I say. Do you trust me?" Eric could give a helluva speech when it needed be.

I nodded. Eric smiled. His mouth focused on my neck for a few minutes. He was gently nipping and sucking, but he didn't bite me. His fingers were playing with my folds. I couldn't help but squirm, though I didn't touch him or urge him to go faster. I didn't know what he was supposed to be teaching me, but it felt good.

He moved down to my breasts. His fingers tenderly pinching my nipples. I couldn't help moaning. Eric grinned, "What do you want lover?"

"Kiss me." I was breathless.

"I am kissing you." He said as he twisted harder.

"Aah..huh huh, not there." I was putty in his hands tonight. He sighed, letting me know he understood me. The heat coming off of me was becoming unbearable. I felt his tongue run up my slit. I wanted to grab onto Eric's head and pull him into me, but I had rules to follow.

His fingers were still playing inside of me and I started to move into his rhythm. His fangs traced my thigh. "Eric…I'm so close." I whined. I felt him smile against me. "Not yet." He breathed against my skin. My fingers clutched into the sheets. "Please." I begged.

"Please what?" He was beginning to sound impatient.

"Please sir! Please let me come." My voice was shrilly, but I didn't care. I wanted to follow his rules, but I had followed them long enough. Eric then unexpectedly bit my thigh. I felt my body spasm and I came undone. It was great and seemed never ending.

I was shivering and there was a thin sheet of sweat on my body. "Lover, you are marvelous." Eric sounded very proud.

"Didn't I break the rule?" I asked Eric. He was still lapping up my body fluids. He shook his head as he swapped his tongue over the bite marks. "You asked and when I bit you, I gave you permission." Eric said.

I was exhausted now. "Well, can we go to sleep now?" I wiped my eyes. Eric rested his body on top of mine. His eyes were still hungry. "I'm not finished with you yet." He whispered. Before I knew it I was flipped onto my hands and knees. I was beginning to think this was Eric's position.

"One day I'll buy a mirror and put it right across the bed and you can see me fucking you." Eric growled. His hands ran down my lower back, until they gripped my hips. I felt him at my center. My eyes were partially closing. I moaned all of a sudden at his statement. "You would like that wouldn't you?" Eric's dominant side was different, but refreshing. It made everything more extreme.

The only answer Eric got from me was a groan as he trusted into me. His actions were urgent and fast. "Harder." I breathed. Eric complied. I could feel him pulling out nearly all the way and then just lunging back in. I would be as sore as hell tomorrow, but the way I was feeling right now I didn't care.

Eric started to talk in his language and I knew he was close. "Eric, bite me. Bite me please." I was in a breathless anticipation. I flipped my head to the side and exposed my neck to him. Eric growled and bit into me. I screamed in both pleasure and pain. I came for the second time and Eric finished as well. He kept moving inside me though, causing yet another release. He licked the wound on my neck and pulled out of me.

I shuddered. Eric held me to him and kissed my neck.

**Eric POV**

Sookie lay in my arms completely sated. Her eyes were barely open, but I could tell she wanted to stay awake. She cocked her head up to me, "How was that a lesson?" I grinned at her. I pushed her hair out of her face and gently kissed her nose. "You were learning obedience and pleasure. The experience was more exciting for you. You enjoyed the restrictions and you took pleasure in calling me sir." I told her.

Sookie still blushed despite her drowsiness. I had to bring up Sophie. She would want to see us soon. I didn't want to take Sookie away from her work and family again, but I couldn't hold off on this forever.

When I looked down to talk to Sookie she was huddled into the pillow. Her body was exposed to me. She was a treasure. "I love you." She sleepily whispered. I may be the Sheriff and a Viking but, hearing her say those words just struck me. "I love you too." I whispered. A smile came across her face and then she was asleep.

I got out of bed. I had a lot of business to take care of. I put on a pair of sweat pants and walked downstairs to the office. I needed to respond to Sophie's email and check and see if Godric had returned my call. I sat at the desk and turned the light on.

I began typing.

_Sophie Ann,_

_ As you probably know, Sookie and I have just returned from Dallas. I would suggest we wait until the end of the month, until we make our way to New Orleans. I understand your desire to meet her, so I will try and be at the palace as soon as possible. Thank you for the understanding._

_ Sheriff of Area 5_

I sent the email as soon as I finished it. I was going to postpone the trip as long as possible. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Is everything all right?" Godric stood before me.

"You couldn't call?" I teased. Godric smiled. I had a lot to talk about. I motioned for him to sit. "So you visited Adele?" I tried to not show my obvious interest in the matter. Godric grinned. He seemed happy, more so then he was in Dallas.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"And what did you talk about?" I was being more nosy then usual. Godric raised his brow at me. I was normally not so interfering with his affairs. But, anything involving Sookie's family felt like it was my business. "Nothing of your concern. Our meeting was brief since I felt your rage and went to Fangtasia." Godric wouldn't budge. I was glad that he still felt me.

"Sorry I wasn't there." I muttered.

"Pamela was. She's as beautiful as I remember." Godric fondly said. Godric and Pam had been together for awhile. But, Pam was not up for any long term relationship. "Well if we aren't going to talk about Adele, then maybe I could ask you about Sophie? Do you know why she's so bent on meeting Sookie?" I was tense when mentioning politics and Sookie at anytime.

I felt the need to protect Sookie from anything. I sometimes felt like just keeping her in my home all day, away from any potential danger. "Sophie Ann likes her pets." Godric said knowingly. My fangs came out. I didn't mean to growl at Godric, but the idea of Sophie Ann thinking she even had a chance of taking Sookie from me was never going to happen.

"Eric, she sent someone to get Sookie for herself. You beat her to it and now she wants to meet what she can't have. She's merely torturing herself." Godric calmed me down. I nodded. "Would you go to Dallas with us?" I asked. I felt like a little boy asking for his accompaniment, but I couldn't help it.

Godric's eyes flickered up to mine. "Do you not feel as secure as you did before?" Godric questioned me. I did not know whether Godric was talking of him and me or me and Sookie. "Godric, I do not wish to speak of this now." My voice was low.

"Our bond will always be strong. I will accompany you to Dallas." Godric said as he stood up. I nodded and then he was gone. I closed my eyes and slammed my computer shut. Stupid fucking…everything. Why was life not as simple as I wished? Did it matter if Sophie Ann met Sookie? Did it matter if me and Godric's bond was diminishing? None of it seemed to be of any importance to anyone.

I calmed down as I made my way into my dayroom. I pulled my pants off and climbed under the black comforter. I focused intently on Sookie. She was only two stories above me and I could hear her even breathing. Before I let my sleep take me over I hear her murmur my name.

When I woke up I was alone in my house. Sookie's scent still lingered, but she had left a few hours earlier. I put on a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I grabbed a bottle of True Blood from the fridge and began driving to Fangtasia for the evening.

**Sookie POV**

It rarely happened that I would show up to Fangtasia before Eric would. But, I was bringing drinks to tables and talking with the bars patron, before Eric was in sight. I leaned against the bar waiting for something to happen. Pam and Gunther were dancing and Ginger was tending the bar. And excuse me for saying this, but as dumb as Ginger is, she really knew what she was doing.

I took a drink from my bottle of water. I kept glancing up to where Eric usually sits, but he wasn't there yet. As I was scanning the bar, I saw Bill sitting by himself at a table. He looked as I he was doing much better. "Hey, Bill." I smiled as I walked over.

He immediately grinned and stopped drinking his True Blood. As much as Eric told me not to associate with Bill, I found myself liking our conversations. He was just polite. "Sookie, it's good to see you." Bill greeted me.

I sat down across from him. "You look a lot better. You had me scared to death last night." It was the truth. I hated seeing anyone in pain and Bill seemed to be in undeniable agony. "Well, Dr. Ludwig knows what she's doing. Thank you for telling Eric that you would have given me blood." Bill said.

I became somewhat defensive. "I just told Eric my blood was stronger then Ginger's. I wouldn't have been able to help you." I politely corrected him.

Bill winked at me and said, "It's the thought that counts." I was about to say something when I felt a wave of anger and lust. I turned around and saw Eric making his way towards our table. I wanted to avoid any type of conflict. "Well Bill it was great talking to you." My crazy smile had once again made an appearance.

I got up from the table. I walked right into Eric's chest. I blushed as I looked up at him and let out a nervous chuckle. "Hiya." I shrugged my shoulders. Eric was not even looking at me. He was glaring at Bill.

I put my hand on his chest, purposely grazing his nipple. He glanced at me. "Let's go dance." I invited him. Eric didn't answer, so I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. I have no clue what song was on, but it didn't matter. As long as Eric was thinking of ways to kill Bill, all was well.

Eric's hands were on my hips and I was doing the best moves I could. Eric and I were basically grinding on the dance floor. And normally I would be shy about this kind of dancing, but Eric made me feel comfortable. When the song ended, Eric's pupils were dilated. "Are you hungry?" I concernedly asked.

Eric nodded. And then I thought of something. Eric wanted to bond with me. I wasn't sure what it meant exactly, but I knew somewhat. I could have him forever. He loved me. I wasn't even sure to what degree he loved me. He wasn't very vocal with his intentions, but I could be. I stood on my tip toes and pulled Eric's head down to my ear.

"I'm hungry too." I whispered in his ear. From the look on Eric's face I knew he understood exactly what I was saying.

**There's chapter 17 for you! Thank you guys, seriously, for all the reviews. Please review. Tell me what you wanna see happen or what you've liked so far. I like hearing what you guys think : )**


	18. A Real Good Man

**Here's Chapter 18 for you guys. I just wanted to once again, thank you for the reviews and the PMs. Also, in the last chapter Eric asked Godric to go with him to Dallas, but I meant to say New Orleans. And it occurred to me to put warnings before a chapter that will have certain sexual content in it, so I'll be sure to do that from now on. I'm glad a lot of you are wondering what's going on with Godric and Adele, but all in good time… enjoy your reading! *Warning for Content***

** Eric POV**

Sookie's face was flushed. If I was human my heart would be pounding through my chest. I grabbed Sookie's hand and led her to the parking lot. I wasn't going to finalize a bond with my lover in a bar. She deserved much better then that. "Eric, where are we going? Are you mad at me?" Sookie's voice was panicked and confused.

I turned and quickly pulled her to me. I softly pressed me lips against hers. "We are going home." I told her as I pulled away. Sookie took a quick breath. I opened the door for her and then drove as fast as I could. "Um, Eric, I'm pretty sure no matter what I'm going to want you, but I need to know what this means." Sookie stared at me.

There was no way I could explain everything. She would not understand or believe parts of it. Sookie was currently not capable of understanding how vampires were. She was not aware to others that she would be considered my pet, my human. I clasped her hand in mine.

"Sookie, you will be safe with me. I will protect you and no one else will hurt you. After our exchange you will feel me more strongly then you have before. I believe we can drink from each other whenever we want after this, but I'm not sure. Humans and vampires don't normally drink each others blood." I was trying to be as thorough as possible.

Sookie was processing everything I was saying. I hope she grasped the fact that she was mine for the rest of her existence. She could not leave me and I wouldn't be able to leave her. "The side effects will be how they normally are though?"

I hated not being able to reassure her one hundred percent. But, honestly I wasn't sure. "You have to understand that this is new ground, for the both of us. You will most likely go through the same things as you have before." I was trying not to sound so agitated, but I couldn't help it.

Sookie nodded. She took off her seatbelt and scooted next to me. Internally, I was just surprised by her nature. She should be terrified of me. She should be terrified of all vampires, even Compton. And in my book, Bill wasn't much of a vampire at all.

As I pulled into the driveway, I thought of what I needed to complete our bond. I wanted Sookie to remember it forever. I didn't want her to have to bite into me. I could tell she hated the sound of my flesh tearing beneath her teeth.

We got out of the car, ready. Sookie looked like she'd never been left alone with me before. "I have to get some things. Can you wait for me upstairs?" I was being very gentle. Sookie smiled and we made our way into the house. As soon as she started walking up the stairs I went into one of the vaults in my house.

I carefully picked up a ceremonial blade. Instead of Sookie biting into me, I figured this would be easier for her. I held the knife in my hand and went upstairs. Sookie was perched on the edge of the bed waiting for me. Her hands were in her lap. "Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded.

With vampire speed, I put the knife on the nightstand and stood before Sookie. She kneeled on the bed to meet my lips. I smiled against her skin. My tongue entered her mouth and she groaned. More then anything I loved the sounds Sookie made when we were close.

Her fingers pulled my shirt over my head and I returned her actions. My fingers slid up the side of her body as I pulled the dress off of her body. I couldn't help myself and I just had to rip her panties. Sookie chuckled at my eagerness. I quickly finished undressing myself and got onto the bed with her.

I sat with my body against the leather headboard. Sookie looked at me confused. "Sit on top of me." I lightly instructed her. We were going to be doing things slightly different tonight. Sookie placed her hands against my chest and lowered herself onto me. She and I both elicited a moan.

She tried to rock her body against mine, but I stopped her. I grabbed the knife and handed it to her. "Eric, you don't want me to bite you?" She asked.

"I know you don't really enjoy that as much as I do. Tonight, just use this." I smoothly explained. She was scanning my body, figuring where to cut me. I felt the blade of the knife slide across the skin below my nipple. She was not forceful enough to break the skin. Her eyes bored into mine, asking for comfort. I nodded, letting her know that everything was perfect.

I felt my skin break against the blade and Sookie's mouth immediately went to the wound. I felt her pull. I pressed harder against her. I grazed her shoulder with my fangs. Then I bit. Without warning she shuddered beneath me and stopped drinking from me. I was becoming high off her blood, as usual. Her blood was the most mouthwatering liquid in this world. I was not even sure if it was just the fairy or what, but I would never tire of her.

As Sookie was finishing up, I quickly licked her wound and flipped her onto her back. I pulled out of her and thrust into her quickly. I was being more forceful than usual, but she was responding well. I could feel her so much stronger and she was looking up at me. "Harder, please." She gasped.

I obliged and thrust into her repeatedly. "You are mine. I love you." I unnecessarily panted above her. I knew Sookie liked hearing my breaths increase; even though we both knew I didn't need to breathe at all. I could feel my stomach tighten, but I wanted Sookie to finish before I did. I pulled out all the way and harshly pushed back in. "Oh my god, Eric!" Sookie called before she came. I chuckled and finished.

Sookie was breathing very fast. I was watching her chest rise and fall. I placed my hand on her stomach, enjoying the feel of her skin. She wiped her forehead and turned to face me. She placed her hand on my chest and kissed me softly. "You're happy. I can feel it." She said profoundly. Her voice was breaking and I was praying she wouldn't start crying. I hated seeing women cry. I cannot explain why, but it saddens me as well.

"You have made me very happy." I confessed. Sookie scoffed and kissed my hand.

"I haven't done anything." Sookie grinned whole heartedly. She was right. She didn't throw herself at me and at first I thought she hated me. Sookie was so different from every other woman I've ever met before. She was guarded, but carefree. She was protective and nurturing to everyone she came into contact with. She truly cared for me and that was rare within itself.

"You didn't have to. The second you walked into my office you became mine." My voice was no higher then a whisper. Sookie may never know how I legitimately feel, because I cannot find the words, but I hope my actions will prove to her. "It scares me how serious we are." She admitted.

"One day I will tell you what you mean to me. Serious, is a good way to describe it." I was not good with the heart to heart conversations; obviously I was trying me best. Most of the time I caught a woman's name, fucked her, and fed from her. All in that order. There were no emotional attachments; nothing to make me vulnerable.

"What do you feel? I mean coming from me?" Sookie was evidently curious about the bond, both ways. I let myself feel her. She was extremely content and that was an understatement. She was feeling somewhat cautious and in the back of her mind lust was oozing.

"You are delighted and could go for another round of sex with a Viking." I teased. Sookie nodded and pulled me onto her. My fangs immediately came out. Since I was not as smooth with my words as I am usually, I spent the whole night showing Sookie how I felt.

**Sookie POV**

I woke up still in Eric's arms. I guess he moved us into his room. I studied his features carefully, as if I was never going to see him again. I wanted to know all of him. I laughed to myself. When I was younger I would hope for someone who wanted me as much as I wanted them. I wanted a man to look at me and touch me because he loved me. Something from the movies I guess. But, now I felt like I had something so much better.

I was shaken away from my thoughts when I heard a vibration. I thought I was Eric's phone, but it was on my side of the bed. A silver cell phone, hopefully inexpensive, was right beside me. I knew it wasn't Eric's and I felt giddiness inside of me. He wouldn't get me a phone, would he?

I opened the phone, not even caring whose it was anymore. I blushed furiously when I saw the screensaver. It was Eric sprawled out on a white sheeted bed, his whole chest bare. The banner on the phone said 'Sookie'. I was smiling like a fool, but I didn't care. He got me a phone. Normally I would feel like a kept woman, but I knew this was a positive, innocent gesture.

The only contacts in the phone were Eric, Pam, Gran, and surprisingly Godric. It was just a strange image to imagine these old vampires texting me. I exited out of the contacts and saw it was four o clock. The sun would be down in about an hour or so. It was my day of Merlottes, so that meant I could help Ginger and Dawn set up at Fangtasia.

I casually walked upstairs to the other bedroom and put on a leather skirt and a red corseted top. A month ago I would have never worn anything like this, but I was becoming more and more comfortable in clothing like this. I guess Eric gave me a boost of confidence. I left my hair down in its natural curls. The buzz in the back of my mind, the buzz being Eric, was still there.

As I drove my car to Fangtasia (Eric had Pam bring it to his house, I'm assuming) I felt warmth when I thought of last night. It wasn't rough or too fast, it was just right. Everything I thought it was. The way he gave me the knife and the way he was attempting to tell me his true feelings made me weak. For once everything was going right. Though, and I hated this part of me, I was waiting for the next bad thing.

Dawn and Ginger were setting the chairs up. "Hey ya'all." I grinned. _Why the hell is she so happy? _Dawn thought bitterly. "Hey Sook, you look great." Dawn was lying through her teeth. She's been rude to me since Eric started paying me a little attention. "Thanks, so do you." I replied. Ginger was humming to herself, completely out of the conversation as usual.

I grabbed the spray bottle and started wiping the tables down. I couldn't wipe that stupid smile off my face and I ended up humming along with Ginger. Dawn had never looked so annoyed. _She is such an idiot? How can anyone want her? And they are both fuckin' tone deaf! _Dawn's thoughts were swamping me. I was having a tougher time keeping my shields up. Being around vampires just did that for me.

I closed my eyes for a minute and blocked everything out. "Sookie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Pam's voice interrupted me. I glanced up at Pam. She was wearing an all black dress with lace and leather all over it. It was totally not Pam. She was lighter than that. "Sure thing Pam." I followed her to the bar.

As soon as we sat down I felt a wave of lust and hunger wipe over me. The hunger was stronger of the two and I realized Eric had just woken up. Did he experience that every night? "You and my master bonded." Pam didn't ask. I couldn't tell whether she was upset or happy. She had on her normal expression

"Yeah, we did. I feel guilty now, because I think we should have told ya or something." I had never thought of it before, but now that Pam and I were talking about it I felt like I should have. After all Eric is her maker. I'm surprised he didn't say anything.

Pam let out a hearty laugh and hugged me. I was completely thrown off, but pleased. My arms wrapped around her. "If it was going to be any human, I'm glad it was you." Pam was actually delighted. Her acceptance meant more to me then I thought it would.

She quickly released me and smoothed out her dress. "Well the vermin are arriving. Have a good night." She winked at me. What was it with vampires and winking? I continued my smiling and started working. I felt a vibration in my pocket. It was a strange feeling, getting used to a cell phone. I opened it up and smiled when I saw it was a message from Eric. **I see you got the phone?**

I responded: **Yes. Thanx Eric. But u didn't have 2 get me anything**

After a few seconds my phone buzzed again: **I wanted to. Thank you for accepting. Do you like it?**

I typed my reply quickly noticing Dawn evil eyeing me: **Of course I do. But, I hav 2 go. See ya soon**

Before I even shut the phone I felt a buzz once more: **Ill be there soon…**

I felt as soon as Eric walked in, but I kept my focus on the customers. I was delivering True Bloods left and right. They all seemed to study me more then usual tonight. Did I smell like Eric? Then as I was taking a drink order from a guy, who was very attractive only because he resembled Eric, I felt a wave of lust that almost knocked me over. I actually moaned. The guy stared at me like I was losing it and I couldn't stop blushing. "I'll be right with your drink." I garbled.

I shot a defiant glance at Eric and thought of my fantasy, which caused all my lust go to Eric. I had never owned up to my fantasy and I would probably never share it with anyone, but thinking about it certainly aroused me. Eric's eyes widened and even though I was standing far away, I'm sure I saw his pants tent. I chuckled lightly and he glared at me.

I grabbed a drink from Gunther and took it back to the guy. He was expecting another moan, but Eric was conducting himself well. All my tables were in check and my shields were up. I leaned against the wall, watching everyone dance.

Then, once more, I felt the arousal. My knees buckled, but Eric was right in front of me before I fell. "Can't you behave?" I seethed.

Eric smugly answered, "I thought I was." I felt him and he didn't want to behave. I knew we were in a public place, but everyone was dancing or drinking. We were in a dark corner of Fangtasia. I doubted anyone would even look in this direction.

I pulled Eric down to kiss me. He growled from deep within and pressed me against him. His erection pressed into my leg and his hand gently rubbed against my inner thigh. My mouth was attached to Eric's neck. I was kissing and sucking, but I was also using his neck as a shield to my moans. I knew the vampires would hear, but I just couldn't control myself.

_Lucky bitch._

_ She doesn't deserve him. She's common backwater trash. She's probably inbred!_

_ The Master has really settled down_

_ I wonder how serious they are. Maybe he'll share her?_

I immediately blocked out the thoughts. Getting my full satisfaction was more difficult when I also had to worry about blocking out everyone else's thoughts. I knew people were just angry, but their thoughts still hurt me. I paused momentarily and Eric stopped his attentions.

But, before he could say anything Pam was standing right beside us. "Pam, go away." Eric's eyes bored into mine. Pam just rolled her eyes. She glanced at me and her fangs popped out. I guess my smell was stronger than I thought it was. "You have a phone call." Pam held the phone to Eric.

Eric snarled. "Tell them to fuckin' call back. I'm busy can you not fucking see that?" Eric was clearly frustrated. Pam chuckled. "It's the Queen." Pam said all knowingly. If looks could kill Pam would be in a coffin permanently.

Who was the Queen though? Did vampires have actual Queens? My heart was racing faster than before. Eric apprehensively grabbed the phone and backed away from me. "Hello my Queen." His voice remarkably cleared.

With my senses being somewhat heightened since last nights exchange I heard the reply. "I hope you weren't busy with the telepath, because I won't fucking call back." Her voice was young and immature. But she sounded angry. My stomach was in my throat. How did she know I was a telepath? I knew the vampires in Dallas knew, but did that mean all did.

My facial expression must have been very readable, because Eric seemed to be stuck in a bad situation. He lifted his finger to me and in an instant he was gone in his office. I leaned against the wall and let out a breath. Pam clicked her tongue at me.

"Eric has never had any hassle finding trouble, but he can get himself out of anything. Remember that Sookie." Pam said in a somewhat mocking tone. I just stared at the office door, because at that moment I felt something I never wanted to feel from Eric. In the almost brief time I've known him, I thought this was an emotion he was not capable of. Eric was afraid…

** I really liked writing this chapter. I liked the emotion from both Eric and Sookie. Let me know what you guys think. Oh, and would you guys like longer chapters or is this length good. The longer the chapters means somewhat slower updates… Reviews please!**


	19. All The Right Moves

** Yes the Viking is afraid. But, you will find out why all in good time. I hope you like this chapter as well : )**

** Sookie POV**

Pam was no longer beside me. She had gone off to be with Gunther. I wondered if they were together or not. Pam seemed to have an interest in Gunther and it was far more then physical. I shook the thoughts from my mind. I needed to talk to Eric.

I moved my way through the dance floor, keeping my shields up the entire time. I didn't bother knocking on Eric's door, I just went inside. It was perfect timing, he was just hanging up the phone. He smiled at me as if nothing had just happened. "What's going on?" I had my hand on my hip. I hated that Eric and I were probably going to get in an argument. But, I think this one was unavoidable.

Eric sighed and glanced down at the phone. "Sophie Ann, the Queen, wants to meet you. We will leave in about a week." Eric's voice was dull. His answers weren't good enough. "You didn't ask me if I wanted to go. I want to stay out of your world as much as I can. I don't want to deal with every other vampire who has an interest in me. I just want you." My voice was starting to get pitchy. A vein twitched in his neck and I saw he was getting just as upset as I was.

"I do not have to ask. You cannot say no." Eric stayed seated.

"You're afraid, I get that. I'm afraid all of the time." I was trying to be supportive. Eric's fangs were out and he was gripping the arms of the chair he was in. He obviously did not like his emotions to be known. "I'm not afraid." He insisted.

I rolled my eyes, "I felt it. You can't lie to me about what I felt." Eric sat there like a rock. It shouldn't be this difficult to talk about whats going on between us. We took a big step and I was hoping that we would be able to overcome whatever got in the way. "We aren't discussing this here." Eric finally said.

I huffed at him. "Well you let me know when you have time to for me." I unnecessarily spat. I was overreacting and maybe even being immature, but I didn't care. I guess I him to be more open. I wanted him to _talk_ to me.

Eric was in front of me in seconds. He had to do this so many times with me. It made me think of when I first met him. He would always barricade the entrance, not letting me get past him. "You will not be disrespectful to me." He was becoming livid.

I lowered my eyes to the ground. "Get out of my way." I muttered. Eric growled. His anger and mine were clashing, making everything much more heated. Strangely enough, lust was an ever present emotion. "You will stop this insolence and sit," He paused, waiting for me to comply, but I didn't move, "Now." He raised his voice.

I let out a breath and sat on the leather couch. Eric sat behind his desk. Was he so angry he couldn't even sit next to me? I waited for him to say something, but he just rested against the chair. I started to impatiently tap my foot. "You have to learn to obey me. Not always, but it seems in the future we will be put in difficult situations and your compliance is vital." Eric was no longer angry. He was extremely weary.

**Eric POV**

I knew I was busted. I was not used to a bond like this, so I was having trouble coveting some of my emotions. My fear was momentary and irrelevant. The only thing that even induced fear on me was the thought of Sookie being taken from me. Sophie had called and stirred up problems. It was confirmed that Bill was her spy and he obviously failed.

Sophie Ann had also mentioned that Bill was spying on Sookie's home and that befriending Adele was part of the plan. Her exact words had been "If you and your pet are resistant grandma could have a bad fall." My plans to kill Bill were pulsing.

Sookie crossed her legs. "How does she know that I'm a telepath?" She was cautious of people and vampires alike knowing her deepest secret. I walked over to the microwave and heated up a blood. As I waited for the timer I replied, "The Queen has spies." I was being distant with her and I didn't want to be. But, now that I had to watch Bill and Adele more closely, I was feeling strained.

I quickly pulled out my phone and sent an email to Godric. I have to say the best thing about living in this century was the technology. I sent him a quick message: **Watch Adele please. Sophie Ann has officially threatened her well being and she trusts you. Please come by tonight. We have much to discuss.**

"So, um she wants to meet me." The panic in Sookie's voice was alarmingly evident. I took a sip of my blood. Now was no time to be soft and concerned. We had to go about everything the right way. If I was too wrapped up in her feelings, we wouldn't get out of this.

"She is interested in your talent and you. She probably wants to spend a night with you." I responded seriously. Sookie laughed at this. Her innocence kept her somewhat positive. "Yeah, that'll happen." She sarcastically joked.

_It just might_, I thought resentfully. I shook the thoughts from my mind. The only one who would enjoy Sookie's body was me and maybe Pam or Godric. That would be a stretch on Sookie's behalf, but not one I would mind. "We have a week of nights like we had last night, but once we are with Sophie we'll have a show to put on." I had become quite the actor over a thousand years.

"I don't like the sir or master stuff; maybe every once in a while, but I think it's embarrasing." Sookie sheepishly professed. This was going to be harder then I thought. It was going to be something like that though. She couldn't call me Eric in front of other vampires. "We'll be in New Orleans for as long as we're required." I disregarded her confession. Sookie scrunched her eyebrows at me.

"We just got back and Gran won't like this at all." Sookie frowned. It would be easier if she would just listen to me. She knows she's going to end up going, so why do we have to have these petty arguments. I didn't want to yell or do any of this either, but it couldn't be avoided. I glanced at the door. "You should get back to work." It sounded like more then a suggestion.

Sookie slumped her shoulders, defeated. I focused on my computer screen. "Do we have to do this?" She stood right in front of me. I knew she was referring to my dismissing her. I glanced up at her from my computer screen. "Let me rephrase that, go do your job." I said calmly. Her fists balled up at her sides. I knew I was being a complete ass to her, but I had too much to think about. I was about twenty seconds from destroying my office and I didn't want Sookie to be anywhere near me during that time.

Sookie straightened up and said, "Sorry _boss_." She sneered at me. She could truly be childish sometimes, but then again, so could I. I knew at that moment she was extremely hurt by my distance and unwillingness to explain everything to her. But, it was going to take me some time to adjust to our new situation.

Once she was gone my fangs were out so fast that they cut my lip. I growled and threw my computer off the desk. I slammed my fist into my desk. The wood cracked beneath my hand like it was nothing. And before I had calmed myself down I was moving around the room so fast destroying everything. My anger was hard to control.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and without thinking I grabbed the neck of who it was and slammed them into the wall. When I focused on the person, I realized it was Godric. He had the same calm look on his face he usually did. He was completely unfazed by the entire thing.

I took my hand away from him. I saw temporary red marks, but they quickly faded away. At that moment I felt a need to breathe. I leaned against the desk and took heavy breaths. Godric straightened out his shirt and relaxed. "My son, you really need to dominate your anger." Godric gently scolded me.

I scoffed at him. "I'm sorry." I apologized. He qucikly tried to fix up the room, but even after he was done, the room still looked broken. The computer screen was still smoking and the holes in walls were hard to miss. Godric sat down in one of the chairs across from my desk. "So, let me make sure I understand everything. You and Sookie are both being foolish and you are…troubled by the fact that Sophie shows so much interest in her?" Godric was somewhat scornful. _And that she or Andre would take her away from me easily, despite the bond_, I thought

My maker was very observant. "You forgot about Bill and then me being blackmailed." I drolly spoke.

"Explain the blackmail." Godric commanded. I was hungry from the recent tantrum, so I once again heated two more True Bloods. I waited to explain until they were finished heating. I handed Godric a B positive and he smiled graciously. "Sophie very politely mentioned Adeles death if I did not bring Sookie to meet her." I venemously mentioned.

Godric visibly stiffened. One of his interests was being threatened too. "Sophie Ann is still very inexpirienced when it comes to getting what she wants. Her sophistication only goes so far." Godric took a gulp of his drink.

"What do you think I should do?" I once more asked for his guidance.

"I heard you tell Sookie about Sophie wanting to meet her, but you never mentioned Adele. You shouldn't bring that up." Godric stated the obvious. I waved my hand motioning for better instructions. Godric raised an eyebrow at me. "You should not isolate yourself from Sookie. She is your bonded and she deserves better treatment from you." Godric said icily. His words stung, mostly because of how true they really were.

"I also think its best that I stay here in Bon Temps so I can make sure Adele is safe." Godric said. There was an edge to his voice that told me he was truly concerned with Adele Stackhouse. As much as I wanted Godric to come with me to New Orleans, I knew he was right. "I agree." I tossed the bottle in the trashcan.

Godric closed his eyes and murmured something to himself. Sometimes he did this, but I never asked what he was saying. "A man gets blinded easily by the pleasures in life. They become engulfed and greedy, even jealous. Those men create their downfalls." Godric said judiciously.

That was the exact opposite of what I was going for, but I knew if I wasn't careful I would destroy myself in order to protect Sookie. "Are you trying to say something to me?" I asked. I didn't like Godric being so cynical.

"Sookie is a pleasure for you and you are more then determined to keep her sheilded from everything. She doesn't need you to be her father; she needs you to be there for her. She wants to be equal to you." Godric was finally making sense.

"We aren't equals. No vampire will ever be equal to a human, no matter how special they are." I fiercly defended what Godric had told me so many years ago. Godric raised his finger in the air. "I changed you because I felt you and I were equivalent. I wouldn't change just anyone and neither would you." Godric contradicted me once more.

He was right. Pam and I were one and the same, except for the fact that she could be a nuisance. "You are right." I sighed. Godric chuckled. Godric stood up to leave and so did I. I needed to go home and sort through what had happened tonight. As we were about to leave Pam walked in. She and Godric awkwardly stared at each other. They hadn't seen each other in about seventy five years and that was when they were in a strictly sexual relationship.

Godric decided to greet her by giving her a kiss. It lasted longer then it should have and Pam's tongue swiftly invaded Godric's mouth. She was definetley my child. I faked a cough, regaining their attention. Pam wiped her lips, "Sookie left about five minutes ago. She was leaking again." The words hung on Pams lips.

I inwardly kicked myself. She was hiding her pain from me very well. But, someone like Sookie was excellent at keeping someone out. "Well it seems I have something else to tend to. You two behave yourselves." I left them alone in my office. To us sex was casual. Pam and Godric were probably going at it right now.

My corvette was parked in its spot, but there was a car ornament that I was not exactly fond of. Dawn was leaning against the trunk of my car. She smelled like alcohol and sweat. Her heart rate steadily increased as she saw me. "Hey Eric." She smiled. She only had one thing on her mind. Jealousy and arousal were evident in her scent. As much as I hated to admit it, Dawn would be decent vamprie with training.

"Do you always lean against vampires cars?" I asked. She took it as a joke and laughed. I myself was being completely serious. I know a vampire or two who would enjoy draining a human if they touched their cars. "Only the ones I like." She breathed. I rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice.

"We haven't had a night together in awhile and I miss it." Her pouty face was not winning me over.

"Well tonight will be no different." I rejected any thoughts from her mind. Her sad face became one of rage. "Are you and Sookie really that serious? Monogamy is so boring! She has to sleep with every boss she has?" Dawn was rambling, but I caught the last part. I knew she never slept with the shifter. She was a virgin the night we met and it remained that way all the until Dallas. But, it crossed my mind that Sam Merlotte might be telling others a different story.

"Dawn, you should go home and not worry about Sookie and I." I remained calm.

"Okay, you're right, because I am a little tipsy! But I like you Eric so I'm gonna tell you the truth. I don't know if you care about Sookie, but she doesn't want you as much as you want her. She got a ride home with that scrawny lookin' vampire. What's his name…uh…Bill! Bill gave Sookie a ride home." Dawn told me.

I dropped my car keys and stepped towards Dawn. I gripped her shoulders and glamoured her, "You are safe, everything is fine. You are going to forget seeing me tonight and you are going to be so nice to Sookie, you won't even think bad thoughts of her," I paused and added just for laughs, "And you are going to start to like Sam Merlotte. You don't know why, but he's cute and you think he's funny. Okay?" I waited for her answer.

"Yeah, Sookie is really sweet and Sam is great." Dawn said in a dazed tone. Then I was flying to Sookie's house. I would probably beat them there since they'd only left a couple of minutes ago. I hoped Adele would be asleep.

When I got to Sookie's home all the lights were off thankfully. I stood on the porch waiting. Tonight was not the night to mess with me or my bonded. I should have warned Sookie about Bill more. I didn't even mention him.

I saw Bill's car pull into the driveway. Sookie got out of the car first. "Eric what are you doing here?" She actually smiled. I could sense relief that I was here. "Sookie, what are you doing?" I tried to maintain my temper. She cocked her head to the side.

She glanced back at Bill, who was now standing outside of the car. "Bill saw I was upset and he didn't think I should drive. He offered me a ride home. Nothing happened." Sookie explained. Sookie couldn't see in the dark, but Bill's fangs were out and he was smiling.

I walked up to Sookie, face to face, I put my hand on ur lower arm softly, "I have to talk to Bill. Go inside and we can talk about what's going on when I get inside." Sookie rebelliously looked at me, but she nodded. She turned to Bill. "Thank you for the ride and cheering me up." She thanked him. I hated that they were alone in his car. I hope she would have enough sense to shower, because I didn't think I could stand in a room with her smelling like him for very long.

Sookie disappeared inside the house. I waited to hear what she was doing before I began. I heard the lights switch on and the shower. Good, the water would drown out her hearing. "Bill, you seem to not take my threats seriously." I grunted.

"Oh Sheriff I do, but I have not touched Sookie. I simply offered her a ride home." Bill was not being smug. The sincerity in his voice was palpable. "I assume you'll be in Dallas when Sookie and I visit Sophie." I asked coldly.

Bill's expression flickered for a moment. _Oh yes Billy, I know that you've been spying on my lover and her family. And you better believe the first chance I get, you are dead for good. _I thought. A smile had creeped on my face. "The Queen has requested my presence, yes." Bill said bleakly.

"She's not very happy that you failed is she?" I pressed once more. Bill didn't have to confess to his involvement, but I would keep antagonizing him about it. "You haven't told Sookie have you?" The disappointment and fear in his voice made me sick. Sookie didn't care for him. Why did he care what she thought of him? He'd be dead soon anyway and then it wouldn't matter. He would be another forgotten name in the history of our world. Bill Compton has done nothing great to be remembered.

"No, but once I go upstairs, the truth will come out." I jabbed. Bill didn't say anyhting. "I'm sure you smelt it. My scent is all over her. She's my bonded." I told Bill. A fierce look rose in his eyes. I loved his jealousy. I had what many vampires wanted. But, nobody would ever have her.

"Congratulations, Sheriff. I have to go now, but it was a pleasure as always." Bill said. I just turned and went inside Sookie's house. I no longer cared about what Bill had to say. I was hoping that Sophie would torture him and then allow me to do whatever I wanted. But, that probably would never happen.

Sookie was standing in her bathroom brushing her hair. Her towel was still wrapped around her body. The water droplets still hung on her skin. She jumped as soon as she saw my reflection in the mirror. "Eric, knock. Okay?" She tried to whisper, but her voice was much louder. I swiftly nodded and closed the door to give her some privacy. As much as I wanted to make love to Sookie right there in her bathroom, she was still upset with me.

I sat on the bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She emerged in a tang top and underwear. Light blue was her color choice for the evening. She smelt like vanilla and strawberries. She stood in the doorway, staring at me expectantly. "I don't bite." I teased. She was loosening up.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want to argue, but you just didn't seem to understand what I was trying to say. It's hard for me to keep leaving my home and going wherever I'm needed. Dallas was understandable. I'd help Godric whenver he needed me, but going to see a vampire queen because she wants to taste me? That's crazy, Eric." Sookie stayed in the doorway as she told me what she could not in my office.

I stood up and moved in front of her. "I know Sookie and I fully comprehend your point of view, but it honestly does not matter. If we don't go there will be consequences that neither of us can afford." I told her. Sookie's face flushed with a mix of many feelings.

"Tell me how this is going to go." She ordered.

"We will arrive in New Orleans. Andre, the Queen's pet and right hand man I guess you would call him, will greet us. He will give us a tour of their home and he will offer me a human. I will decline. Then we meet Sophie." I gave a breif summary of the trip.

Sookie thought over what I said. I was praying she would say okay and accept my imminent apology. I needed to touch her and feel her again. "And do I have to call you master?" She really hated that. She didn't seem to mind in the bedroom, but then again the circumstances were different.

I sighed. "Sookie I didn't create the rules, I just have to follow them." I smirked. We both knew I wasn't much of a rule follower, but there were exceptions. She nodded and quickly hugged me. I felt sadness coming from her. She was truly afraid of what was going to happen. Even my word was not enough to assure her.

I picked her up and wrapped her body around me. As I laid her down on the bed I whispered, "I'm sorry for hurting you, but I want to keep you safe. I love you." I tried to send reassurance and calmness through our bond. Sookie smiled and touched my cheek. "Thank you Eric and I'm sorry too." She was just as stubborn as I was so an apology was nice to hear.

As I lifted Sookie's shirt and got a view of her magnificent breasts, I heard her bedroom door creak open. Sookie gasped and tried to hide her face behind my chest. "Oh my lord! What are you two doing?" Adele stood in the doorway. I couldn't hide my smile as I grinned down at Sookie. No doubt, that Adele could only see Sookie's exposed chest and me on top of her.

In my entire existence I'd never been in a situation like this. "Oh god." Sookie raised her hand to her head out of embarrasment. I lowered her shirt and climbed off the bed. Sookie was going to have to move in with me soon. I couldn't stand another distraction. I should be able to take her whenever I wanted.

Adele's face was pale and sleepy. How had she woken up? "Eric, dear, you're gonna have to continue this another night. Perhaps at another place. Have some respect." Adele rebuked me. I lowered my head. "My deepest apologies. I was just trying to…" I trailed off. There was no way I was going to Adele what I was going to do.

Instead I turned to Sookie, "Goodnight lover, goodnight Adele." I walked out of the house in a mock shame. But once I was on the porch I couldn't hold my laughter in. I heard Sookie softly giggling herself. As I walked off the front steps of the house, still laughin, I smelt Bill.

His scent was on the side of the house instead. I went to see if he was standing there, but all I found were a pile of rocks underneath Adele's window. I picked one up and sniffed it. Bill had woken Adele up. I closed my eyes and smashed the rock in my hand. Some people in this world…

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Sookie. **Sorry we got caught. Don't forget to rescind Bill's invitation. Love you. **I snapped my phone shut and flew home. This night had proved to be very eventful indeed.

**Well there you all go. I know a lot of bickering between Sookie and Eric, but it was unavoidable with their personalities. And I have to tell you that I seriously was thinking of Dawn grabbing Eric's shoulder and then Eric would have killed her. And then he would have freaked out because Dawn is Sookies friend, kind of, and he wouldn't know what to do with the body. I'm laughing as I tell you guys that, because it sounds so ridiculous. But, I'd appreciate any reviews or PM's you guys post. Thanks.**


	20. That Time of The Month

**Sookie POV**

I sat at the table eating my breakfast. Gran hadn't looked me in the eyes since last night. We were both embarrassed. I peeked into Gran's thougths. _Well Sookie is a very lucky girl. Hmm, what I wouldn't give to have a man like Eric laying over me. I wonder what Godric looks like when he's ready to go, _Gran thought. I coughed on my orange juice.

"Are you alright Sookie?" She turned from the stove and stared at me. I nodded. I cleared my throat. I had to tell Gran that I would be leaving. "Hey Gran, Eric and I are going to New Orleans for awhile." I just came out and said it.

I loved Gran more than anything and sometimes I forgot how strict she could really be. She placed her hand on her hip and waved her spatula at me, "_You're going_?" Gran looked at me like I had a third eye.

"Well, I'm twenty four so I assumed I didn't have to ask permission." I calmly replied. I had to get out of this shell. My lifestyle was changing drastically and I couldn't ask for Gran's consent everytime something came up. "Sookie Stackhouse you will watch how you talk to me. You just got back from Dallas. Plus, you and Sam haven't been doing anything together. You barely talk about Merlottes. And as much as I hate to say it, you and Eric are moving pretty fast. I had no idea you two were…ah active." This was turning into an awkward conversation fast.

It had been a short period of time I guess, but it's felt like so much longer then that. "Maybe I should just quit working at Merlottes." I grumbled. Gran rolled her eyes and went back to cooking. Quitting wouldn't be a bad idea, but Merlottes was such a big part of my life; even though it's becoming a smaller part.

The screen door slammed open and Jason came in smiling. He was all sweaty and in his construction garb. He gave me a hug and I cringed at the feel of his sweat. Gran put a plate in front of Jason and walked out of the kitchen. Her disappointment was obvious.

Jason took a bite of his sausage, "What's wrong with Gran?" If anything Jason was pretty defensive about family.

"I'm grown up and she can't handle it." I bitterly muttered as I played with my food. Jason groaned, "Is this over vampires? I can't stand 'em to be honest with ya."

"Well no one asked you." I was in a bad mood. I walked out onto the front porch and took a breather. I just wanted this whole ordeal with the Queen to be over with. It was adding way too much stress. I hoped the next few days would go by quick.

* * *

We were leaving tomorrow night. Sam was really upset that I was leaving again. He told me he needed my help around the bar and he missed having me there. It didn't help that I could hear his thoughts and they were only about how much he loved me. I told him it was inevitable. I had to go to New Orleans. Sam also mentioned my smell had changed a little, but I told him I hadn't done anything different. I wasn't ready to destroy his hopes off ever having a relationship with me.

I'd also noticed Dawn was being sincerely nicer to me. And it wasn't just her actions, her thoughts were too. I was getting hit on by a customer at Merlottes and she came up and just told him off. I couldn't believe it. She was also starting to flirt with Sam more than usual. They were actually going on a date next weekend.

Gran didn't really talk to me after she stormed out of the kitchen. But, one morning before I left for Merlottes she stopped me. She told me that she wanted me to be safe and that she wanted to keep protecting me, since she had my whole life. I was so tired of people feeling like they had to protect me. I'm not a little girl; I can do things for myself. Although I told Gran that I understood and I apologized. She gave me permisson to go to New Orleans. That was futile.

The only thing that had not happened this week was my rescinding of Bill's invitation. Eric was serious about it and he kept asking if I had done it yet, but I couldn't help that Bill hadn't stopped by. It worried me, Eric's concern. He wasn't exactly clear on why I had to rescind his invitation and I knew it was more then a jealousy thing.

Gran and I sat on the front porch during the sunset. She had grown really tired lately, but that was just because she was getting older. I was patiently waiting for the sun to go down, because I was going to see Eric tonight. I missed him. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him or be with him.

"Sookie, why don't you see if Eric would like to come over for dinner tomorrow; before you leave?" Gran didn't even lift her eyes from the book she was reading. From the cover of it, I assumed it was just about pirates and romance. You know the usual. I couldn't help but snicker. "He doesn't eat, you know that." I smiled.

Gran folded the pages of her book and she sighed. "Oh I know that, but I was just thinking. I just want to get to know him better." Gran's face was oddly sad. _Sookie is drifting away from me and I just want to make sure she's with the right person, _Gran thought. I kept the same look on my face. But it did make me feel guilty. Gran really didn't have anyone else.

I perked up, "You know what? I'm sure Eric would love to come over." Gran smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." She murmured as she kissed my forehead. The sun almost completely set. I stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go to Fangtasia and I'll talk to Eric there." I told Gran as I kissed her goodbye. She nodded her head, once more captured by her book.

It was my night off, but I decided to go to Fangtasia anyway. I was just feeling the urge to be with Eric. I wanted to be close with him, next to him. I did not want to be needy, but I knew he felt me. Plus, I needed to inform him of Gran's dinner plans. I pulled into a parking space and walked around to the front of the bar. Pam looked annoyed, but her face lit up when she saw me.

"Sookie, you look delectable tonight." Pam purred as she let me through. I always found it funny that a vampire's compliment to a human sounded like they were describing food. Technicall they were. I walked into the club. Tonight, Ginger and Dawn weren't working. Instead it was Felicia and another woman whom I'd never met, but her name was Sabrina.

Eric was sitting in his chair at the front of the club. As soon as he saw me he sat up and smiled. People were turning to see what he was looking at. The look on their faces when they realized it was me was kind of depressing. But, my shields were up.

"Good evening lover." Eric got up and hugged me. My arms instinctly wrapped around his body. This was where I was supposed to be. "You missed me today." He noted. I nodded against his chest. He pulled me away from him and looked at me. His icy blue eyes looked deeply into mine.

We walked into his office, ignoring all the stares. That was something we were both used to. He set me on top of his desk and brushed his lips against mine. I would never get over how he tasted. His hands trailed up my stomach and then they ran over my breasts. I put my hands over his stopping him for a moment, "Whoa, wait a second." I had to tell him about dinner tomorrow.

Eric looked somewhat offeneded and he raised his eyebrow at me. "We don't have stop for good, but my Gran wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow." I don't know why I started blushing. I thought maybe that Eric was going to laugh at me. A Viking receiving such an innocent invitation was somewhat humorous.

Eric's fangs came out over his bottom lip as he smiled. "Don't laugh." I teased as I hit him in the chest.

"I'm not laughing, I'm not. I would be honored to go to dinner at your home. Which brings me to something else I need to talk to you about." Eric said. I groaned and leaned my head against him. I knew it wouldn't be anything great. Probably more rules.

"Godric is going to stay with Adele during our time in New Orleans." He informed me.

"Have they even met?" I was actually confused. Gran and Godric for an unkown amount of time together? It sounded strange and I didn't know how Gran would feel about it. "Yes, they've met." Eric seemed just as surprised as I was by the whole thing.

It was news to me. I wondered when this happened. "I'll tell Gran then?" I asked.

"Okay, Godric will be there by the time we leave." Eric was now beginning to focus on me. I bit my lip. Gran and Godric had met and that was a lot for me to believe, but Eric was right in front of me and he was ready to go. I pulled his neck down to me and kissed him with all I had.

His hands were pulling my jeans down. I don't know what it was but we both wanted it. I knew it wasn't going to be romantic and sweet, instead it would be fast and rough. Which I didn't mind. I hadn't had sex in a couple of days and once you've been with a guy like Eric you start looking forward to it.

I felt his hands grip my thighs. I pulled his shirt over his head, but it was black tank top. He ripped my panties of carelessly I ran my hands down his chest until I reached his pants. I pulled them down quickly. Thank god Eric went commando.

His erection sprang free and I couldn't help myeslf, I ran my hand down his length. Eric gasped and laid me back on the desk. My hands were on his shoulders and he was staring down at me. I felt him at my entrance, but he was taunting me. "I need you." I gasped. Everything was going fast.

Eric plunged into me swiftly. I moaned at the feel of him once inside of me. He pushed himself into me and pulled out. I found his rhythm and went with his motions, meeting him at every thrust. My breathing was picking up and I knew I would be finished soon.

Then Eric slowed down. "What are you doing?" I asked out of disbelief. Eric smirked down at me. "What do you want?" Eric asked. I hated that I was about to go along with this, but I was so close. "I want you to finish what you started." I said in one breath. Eric laughed.

"You. Are. Mine." He grunted with each thrust. His controlling words made me that much more aroused. I came forcefully after that. Eric, as usual, followed right after me. He shouted in Swedish and lay on top of me for a few minutes. His breathing was very soothing to me.

He kissed me on the neck and I felt a surge of hunger come from him. But, we both knew he couldn't bite me here. The other vampires probably wouldn't handle the scent of fairy blood too well. I smiled and relaxed.

Eric handed me my shirt and jeans. "They're going to smell me." I complained. Eric growled as he handed me one of my shoes, "I know." I felt a sense of pride from Eric, which I found funny. But, I think he liked that everyone outside of his office would know I was his.

Eric got dressed much quicker than I did. He held my hand as he walked me back into Fangtasia. I made the mistake of relaxing so all the peoples thoughts came rushing into my mind.

_She doesn't look like anything special._

_ I thought Eric and I had something…_

_ They shouldn't be together; he can do so much better_

_ *Images of Eric and some woman having sex*_

_ What a tramp. Her bra strap is even haning out!_

I blushed at the last thoughts and quickly adjusted myself. I hated hearing people, especially at times like this. I would have walked into the club smiling, because I just had awesome sex with Eric, but it gets ruined when you hear people saying you shouldn't be together. It just hurt.

Eric walked up to his chair and offered me the seat beside his. I'd actually never noticed it before. I sat down and composed myself. I didn't want Eric to be upset. "Lover, is something wrong?" Eric had his hand resting casually on top of mine.

I shook my head. Eric gently squeezed, "I know something is. Did I do something?" He was the only thing not wrong. I actually laughed at him. His eyes stayed on me the whole time, so I knew that he wasn't letting this go. I sighed, "I heard what everyone was thinking."

Eric looked at me obviously confused. "Doesn't that happen often?" He asked. I paused to see if he was kidding, but he was not. I threw my hands up, "Everybody is wondering why we're together! Someone's even thinking of when you two had sex." I shrank down into my seat after my outburst.

I glanced at Eric. His jaw clenched and his fangs were slowly slipping out. His fangs seemed to make an appearance often when he's around me. Eric stood up and overlooked all the patrons inside his club. I yanked at his hand attempting to pull him down, "Eric, sit down." He didn't even look in my attention.

"Stop!" Eric nearly roared. Everybody came to a halt. Even Pam stepped forward. I wanted to hide in that moment. Everyone was moving their eyes to me or Eric. I was trying to use my hand to block my face. When Eric was satisfied that everyone was focused on him, he started talking.

"This woman," He helped me to my feet to emphasize, "is my bonded. For those of you who don't understand what that means, she is mine. You will respect her as you do me. I don't even want you _thinking_ of her wrong." Eric thankfully stopped. Everyone kept staring waiting to see if he was finished. He seemed like he had more to say, but he sat down.

"I can't believe you just did that." I muttered. People went back to dancing. Eric just laughed and sipped his drink. I couldn't believe he did this every night. Just watching everyone was boring. At least no one was approaching him. I wouldn't handle that well.

Pam walked up to us smirking. "Oh Sookie, your face is all pink." Pam teased. I nervously chuckled. Eric looked at the both of us. "Pamela, är allt förberett?" Eric asked her. Hearing him talking in his native language was very sexy. I smiled at him.

Pam put her hand on her hip, "Bry dig inte om det. Jag kommer att titta på henne liksom Godric." Eric's brow furrowed. Times like this I was wishing I knew Swedish. I'd only learned how to say 'I love you'. I wondered how Eric would react to me talking in his dialect. "Jag litar på dig, mitt barn." Whatever Eric said seemed to affect Pam emotionally. I guess they were talking about something serious. But, whatever he said didn't matter to her long because she chuckled and said, "Du är en kvinna." Eric laughed and then he helped me to my feet. Pam sauntered off.

"I'll walk you to your car." Eric and I made our way out of Fangtasia.

"I didn't know I was leaving." I smiled. We reached my car and I really didn't want to go. I got a pit in my stomach thinking of being away from him. I'm usually not so dependent, but Eric just makes me feel safe and loved. He kissed me softly and moved the hair out of my eys. "Have a good night little one." He tenderly spoke.

I decided to test my language skills. "Jag älskar dig." I tried to be as seductive as possible, but that side of me was not fully developed. Eric's eyes widened like he'd never heard me speak before. He pushed me against my car and kissed me more passionately. Maybe I should learn how to say some more things? He pulled away, "I should take you right now. That was incredibly sexy." For once I didn't blush.

I opened my car door, "I meant it though." After one last kiss, I pulled out of Fangtasia's parking lot and drove off. When I looked back in the review mirror Eric was no longer there. I guess we both had a lot to prepare for. So far my to-do list included dinner tomorrow, a trip to New Orleans, and packing once again. I tried to keep my nerves and fear at bay when I thought of the Queen. She would see how Eric and I were. She wouldn't want to break that up…at least I hope not.

* * *

My day had not gone at all like I had hoped. I couldn't find any of my dresses from Dallas. Gran told me she sent them to the dry cleaners and I had no time to get them. Gran was cooking a big meal, even though I told her Eric couldn't eat, and set off the smoke alarm. And to add to my stress I woke up to find that I had gotten my period. It would only last four or so days since I was on the pill, but it was four days with vampires. During that time they would be able to smell me and that would probalby only make me more desirable. Plus, I couldn't have sex with Eric since it was that time of the month. Fantastic.

I hauled my suitcase down the stairs. I packed for three weeks. That was the longest I was hoping to stay. Gran walked out of the kitchen to help me. She seemed very upbeat. Her hair was curled and she was wearing some make up. I wondered what she was preparing for. "Well, I'm beat." I sighed. Gran laughed.

"You look lovely Sookie. Come have some tea." Gran led me into the kitchen and handed me a glass. That's when I rememberd. Godric was staying here while I was gone. "Gran…um I forgot to tell you something." I looked down at my feet.

She put the plates on the table, "What's that honey?"

"While we're gone, Eric's maker Godric is going to be staying here." I didn't know how else to put it. Gran couldn't fight the smile that played across her face. I looked into her thoughts. _Oh this is exciting. Godric is wonderful. Stop smiling Adele! _She thought. I couldn't believe it. Gran seemed to have a crush on a two thousand year old vampire?! What was going on with the world? "Is that okay?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but Sookie don't you think you can just do whatever you want when you want. I may know Godric, but you can't just pawn someone off to stay here." Gran tried to be menacing, but I knew she was happy.

"I think Godric wants to stay here." I added. Gran had never smiled so big, except at Jason's graduation. I was about to say something, but I heard a knock at the door. Eric was here, finally. I left Gran to put the food on the plates and went to see Eric.

He looked pretty silly standing on our porch waiting for me. He was just so big compared to everything in our house. As I opened the door, I rememberd that my blood would become detectable to him in seconds. "Hey Eric." I nervously smiled. My eyes were plastered to the ground.

"Hello lov…oh." His pupil's dilated somewhat. His reaction was comical. My face grew hot as his smirk grew wider. "Don't say anything." I grumbled.

"What a treat." Eric grinned. He was enjoying this too much.

"It won't be in New Orleans." I bitterly said as we walked into the kitchen. Gran was already sitting. She stood to hug Eric. Their height difference was laughable. "Eric it's great to see you. Thanks for coming to dinner." Gran was very polite.

Eric chuckled, "It was my pleasure to have dinner with you and Sookie before we leave." There was only a bottle of True Blood on Eric's place matt. During dinner I was the one who was actually eating. Gran and Eric were having conversations about mulitple things. Vampires and wars were the most popular. But, I couldn't stop staring at Eric.

"You see the Fellowship is just horrible and for that very reason!" Gran bickered. Eric had a serious look on his face and I knew he was being absolutely genuine when talking to Gran. "I agree with you completely. We are different, but not all of us chose to live like this." Eric truthfully said. They were so engrossed with their politics.

I started washing the dishes. I looked out the window as I did so. The cemetary was lit up tonight. Through the lights though, I could see that Bill's house was completely vacant. Since the night he drove me home I hadn't heard from him. I hoped he was okay, despite my inevitable rescinding of his invitation.

There was another knock at the door. Eric and Gran both started getting up but I stopped them, "I got it." I smiled. I felt like I was playing a television mom from the fifties. Despite my objections Gran and Eric followed me into the hall.

Godric greeted all of us. He and Gran hugged. "How was your dinner?" He asked Gran. It was like Eric and I weren't even standing there. Adele looked like she was talking to the man of her dreams. "It was great. How was yours?" She didn't mean to ask him that and we all laughed. Gran was embarrassed, but Godric didn't tease her. "True Blood is sufficent enough." He said. Gran nodded.

Eric held my hand, "We really need to be leaving." I suddenly didn't want to go again. I wanted to see how Godric and Gran's time would play out. I couldn't tell whehter they were friends or potentially more.

I hugged Gran and whispered, "I love you. I'll call whenever I can, you got my number right?" The cell phone was new to her as well. "Yes, I have it. Be careful," She looked past me to Eric, "Take care."

"I'll help you with your bags." Godric piped up. I think he wanted a chance to talk to Eric. We walked outside and towards Eric's car. It was one I'd never seen before, but I didn't think we'd be driving it to New Orleans. Eric liked his jet.

I got in the passenger seat and let them talk. I tapped my hands on my lap as I waited. I had no idea what to expect. Would there be a lot of humans there? Would vampires openly feed on them? What did everyone expect from me? They thought I was special, but besides my telepathy I was normal.

Eric got into the car and started it. He glanced at me. He could feel all of my emotions and I his. He was cautious, but blissful. Hopefully he was more faithful in this situation than I was. I had no idea what was going to happen. "Are you ready?" He asked me. I looked him right in the eyes and smiled.

"Yes." I lied.

**I think this is about the longest chapter so far! New Orleans is next. I hope you review, it only takes a few seconds to let me know what you think!**

_**TRANSLATIONS!**_

**Pamela, ****är allt förberett**- Pamela, is everything prepared?

**Bry dig inte om det. Jag kommer att titta på henne liksom Godric**- Don't worry about it. I will be watching her as well as Godric.

**Jag litar på dig, mitt barn**- I trust you, my child.

**Du är en kvinna**- You are such a woman.


	21. Bloodlust

**Hey, before you guys start this chapter I wanted to just make a few things clear. Sookie DOES NOT KNOW she is part fae. She knows she tastes and smells different, but she blames it on her telepathy. Also, I am so happy that you are all enjoying the Godric/Adele story line. Also warning for mature content. Well, it's time to meet the Queen!**

**Eric POV**

So far everything was going smoothly. Godric was at Adele's and Pam was probably on the outskirts of the Stackhouse home. Sookie was obviously uncomfortable. She is even more beatiful when she is flushed and worrying. Her scent was alarming to me. I just wish we weren't going to be in front of the Queen while she was bleeding.

"Are you alright?" I leaned over and asked Sookie. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was trying to sleep. She glanced at me, "Yeah, just nerves and cramps." She was very nonchalant. I was pleased that Sookie would talk about something so personal with me. But, I on the other hand, did not want to talk about menstrual cycles. So, I put my hand on Sookie's abdomen and gently massaged hoping to help.

"Don't let anything happen to me." She quietly said. My throat tightened as I let Sookie's words settle with me. "No one can take you from me." I fiercly spoke. It was one step closer to telling her how much I really cared for her. Sookie covered my hand with herse. I knew she was scared and know matter how sensitive I was, she would remain the same until we were back in Bon Temps.

My phone buzzed unexpectedly. I answered quickly, not wanting to disturb Sookie. I remained silent as I was not in the talking mood. "Northman, I assume you and your human are on the way." Sophie Ann's voice rang through my ears. She really had to annoy me at any chance. But, I knew my place. Resepct was a must.

"Yes, we'll be ther in two hours." My voice was calm.

"Fantastic. I can't wait to meet her," She paused, "Tell me, do you share your toys?" I kept my growl inside of me. Thoughts of killing Sophie popped into my mind. If I ever wanted to be king, I could easily overthrow her. I smirked as I thought of what I was going to say next. "She is no longer a toy. Sookie is my bonded." I couldn't control my smugness. I wish I could have been able to see the look on her face. Her chances of taking Sookie from me now were very slim.

"What?" Sophie muttered.

"I decided to create a permanent arrangement with Sookie." I gladly repeated. I heard a crash on the other side of the phone. I assumed Sophie broke some furniture out of anger. "Eric, surely you knew my intention was to take her as my pet." The desperateness in her voice was evident. Now it was my turn to put on a show.

"My Queen, I give you my sincerest apologies, but I was not aware of your plans." I tried to sound remorseful, but it was not an emotion I was very expirienced with. Vampires don't feel sorry for their actions. We do what we want simply because we can.

Sophie Ann huffed at me, "Very well. I'll see you soon." She hung up before I got a chance to speak again. I snapped my phone shut and sighed. No doubt, Sophie was going to be spending the next few hours thinking of ways to fulfill her original desires.

"Wake up little one." I whispered. She stirred and then her eyes opened. Her yawn was soft. "Is something wrong?" Concern flashed in her eyes. I had no idea that it would be so difficult focusing on explaining everything to her. Having her blood as a constant aroma was a dream, but not right now. I shook my head as my fangs involuntarily came out. Redness danced across her tan skin. She crossed her legs as if that would help. "I thought I should better prepare you for everything." I finally said.

"Okay." Sookie dragged her response out as if to tell me to continue. There was so much to say and I didn't want tot overwhelm her. I'd probably end up leaving some things out no matter what. "People will be openly feeding for one. We might have to as well." I kne she wouldn't like that. I waited for a response.

"Why would we have to?" Sookie asked me. It would most likely be a shameful expirience for Sookie.

I rolled my eys, "The Queen finds it highly erotic to watch others feed." How Sophie became our Queen just amazes me. For the most part she does her job well. But she is greedy and she puts herself before her race. In the end, the vampires fear is what keeps her in power. She has many guards, but no one would attempt anything for acouple hundred years. Normally we don't want change, but a shift in powers is a good thing. Most of the time.

Sookie gasped. I felt her disgust and incapability. "Eric any time we've ever had each other's blood we're both moaning and it always leads to sex. Not to mention the touching and nakedness. I don't want everyone seeing that." My sweet Sookie was so shy. It was actually adorable if you thought of how she behaved when we were alone.

She didn't understand my kind at all. We do not care about sex of nudity. We enjoy it. We bask in it. "Well, it won't lead to that. I'm not saying it wll happen, but Sophie Ann has bee n known to watch." I thought of what else to say.

"The Queen does not like the idea of monogamy, so if she tries to tempt you just tell her you are mine." I informed her. Since we were bonded I didn't like to think of her calling me 'master' or 'sir' was appropriate, but that was the way of our world. "You must refer to me as master if you choose to talk to me. You also must be addressed before speaking." I added.

Sookie's face was unreadable. I think she was trying to imagine everything, but she couldn't. No matter what, this is the way it had to be. If Sookie was in jeopardy, I wanted to be in everyone's good graces. "So basically I'm supposed to be obedient and respectful?" I couldn't get a read on Sookie's feelings.

"Among other things, yes, but-"Sookie cut me off with a burst of laughter. "That's it? Well geez, I've been stressing for no reason." I stared at her with disbelief. Was she serious? "Sookie, Sophie Ann wants to take you. If she succeeds you'll rarely see me and you won't see your family at all." I was being cold hearted. She would actually only see me at any vampire ceremonies or a meeting of some sort. But, that was the truth and she deserved to know.

Sookie's face visibly deflated. All of her relief was swiftly washed away. "This is serious. You may be able to be carefee in Bon Temps, but your virtue won't don't you any good." I guiltily said. Sookie frowned. The plan was to keep her informed and then I would apologize for being an ass when we were together for good.

"I'm going to be acting different. I'm going to be the Sheriff of Area 5. But, I will remain loyal to you." I simply told her. Her eyes were getting teary and I hated myself for being the one that caused it. I tried to reach out and comfort her, but she stood up. "Why are you handling me like I'm so fragile?" She asked sadly. Her body heat was radiating off of her.

_**You**__ are a fragile little human, _I thought. "This is different from anything you've expirienced." I replied.

"So was Dallas." She retorted.

"Yes, well you tried to stop me from doing what I was told to do. You were scared and you were begging me to leave." I was getting angrier then I wished to be. I knew she wouldn't want to be reminded of what had happened. Her wants were not top priority.

"There's no winning with you! I didn't want to see people be murdered, I'm sorry." She exaggerated. I closed me eyes and closed my fist. I wasn't going to do this now. I didn't want to fight at a time like this. "Sookie, enough of this." I blandly told her.

"Let's just talk about something else. Something that doesn't relate to the Queen or the rules we'll have to follow." Sookie sat back down beside me and smoothed out her dress. The fact was I didn't want to talk at all. I just wanted to taste Sookie. I mischievously put my hand under Sookie's light grey dress. Her eyes widened as she supressed a moan. I wanted her badly.

**Sookie POV**

My relationship with Eric was strange sometimes. One minute we're about to have an argument and the next his hand is inching his way towards my center. "Eric, we can't." I didn't want to spoil the fun, but we couldn't be sexual for a few days.

He smirked at me, "Sookie, I'm a vampire. I'll thoroughly enjoy this and so will you." He was so convincing even when he wasn't trying to be.

"It doesn't gross you out at all?" I was surprised.

Eric kneeled in front of me moving the dress up my thighs. Then I remembered I was wearing my tampon. I blushed several shades of pink. "I…I have to use the bathroom first." I barely uttered out. Now I wanted Eric as much as he wanted me, maybe more. But, I needed to go fix myself before we went any further.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I couldn't believe we were on a jet, because it felt like a small house. I fixed my hair in the mirror and went to go fix everything else. "We are flying right into New Orleans as we speak. We will be landing in about five minutes." The Captain's voice came overhead. I was so ready to go, but now the time limit stopped me.

"Fudge." I murmured under my breath. I walked out of the bathroom somewhat disappointed. Eric was no longer kneeling in front of my chair, but he was on his phone. He was talking to Pam I assumed. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I went over to the mini fridge and got a bottle of water. Now that we were almost to Sophie Ann's house I was a ball of nerves. I felt the urge to throw up.

I felt the plane descending. I wish I could have postponed this. I hoped Eric had tried his best to do the same thing. Maybe if I knew how he was truly feeling about everything it would ease my thoughts. All I knew is he was prepared to keep me safe.

"One of the Queen's guards will pick us up and take us to her residence." Eric let me know. I took a big gulp of my water and nodded. I was feeling jumpy. "Your heart is racing." Eric was suddenly in front of me. He was looking at me hungrily.

"You staring at me like that isn't helping." I joked. Eric chuckled and lowered his face to level with mine. He pressed his lips against mine and I rejoiced at feeling the softness once again. This time I let my tongue explore his mouth. His fangs were smooth and sharp. He groaned as I continued to show them attention.

Eric's hand was at my backside. He pushed me closer into him and his erection. I smiled against him. He was always ready to go. I slowly brought my hand down to him and rubbed the bulge through his pants. I felt his fangs bite at my lip, but he didn't break the skin.

As things were heating up, the jet started to land. I almost fell as the wheels hit the runway, but Eric continued to hold me up. Thank goodness one of us was balanced. I pulled myself back from Eric and stared up at his face. I wish I could have stayed there, securely in his arms. But we both knew that wasn't going to happen. "Everything's going to be fine." I think I was trying to reassure myself as well as Eric.

"I hope so." He softly murmured to me. The jet completely stopped and Eric and I walked towards the exit. I kept chanting to myself trying to remain calm. I didn't want my heartrate to speed up or to become aroused in front of the vampires. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. Who knew how they would react.

A tan man, well he looked extremely young, greeted us. He hadn't even said anything yet, but he was intimidating. "Eric." He ignored me.

"Andre. This is Sookie Stackhouse." Eric introduced me. I smiled, but didn't say anything. I didn't know if it was okay for me to say something. Andre's eyes were boring holes into me. His pupils were dilated. "Her scent is very…appealing." Andre sighed. Eric tensed, but I only noticed because I was standing so close to him.

"Well, this way then." Andre said. There was a sleek black limo waiting in a parking lot near the runway. Andre opened the door for me and I got in. He cut Eric off and followed me inside. Eric and I sat across from Andre. I was waiting for some form of questioning to start.

"The Queen is thrilled that you two are coming." Andre started conversation. It wasn't like we had much of a choice. "We are grateful that she invited us." Eric was lying. I controlled my grin. It was unbelievable how persuasive he was. He could make anybody believe his fibs.

Andre lazily read his cell phone screen. "Sophie is in a meeting with Quinn." Andre sounded uninterested. Eric grimaced. I wondered who Quinn was. "Is she having a celebration of some sorts?" Eric asked.

"Something like that." Andre was smug. I didn't understand what he meant. My hands rested on top of my lap. I was wanting Eric to put his hand on mine or put his arm around me, but that would most likely be to sentimental.

We were all quiet until the limo finally stopped. The tension in the car was high, so I felt good to be out in the fresh air. I looked at where we were and I was in awe. A huge white mansion expanded across a piece of land. Lights illuminated the walkways and I could see red curtains in every window. Sophie Ann definetley knew how to decorate.

"Miss Stackhouse, your bags have been brought upstairs to your room." Andre waited all this time to tell me. He probably caught me staring into the windows. I was guessing the window with the closed curtains would be our room. Were the rooms even light tight?

"Oh, thank you." I smiled politely. Andre just nodded and started walking forward. Eric winked at me as we started following him. Once we walked inside the manor house I finally understood what Eric had meant by a whole new world. People were walking around in the nude and feeding off each other just like he had told me. Nobody looked even remotely happy to be there. Some of the humans looked tired and weak. I felt bad for them and I wished I could have helped them.

_Keep doing this and they'll turn you soon_

_ Sophie Ann loves biting me and that's the only reassurance I need._

Some thoughts slipped into my mind. I was disgusted. People were just giving their blood in hopes of becoming a vampire soon. The truth was that they probably wouldn't even get turned. Andre led us into a room with antique furniture and more art. "Wait here." He said and walked into what I assumed was where Sophie was.

Eric and I sat beside each other. I remained quiet. I didn't want to say anything, because all I had to say was that I couldn't wait to get to our room. I wanted to meet the Queen and go to sleep. Eric laced his fingers through mine. I squeezed gently letting him know I was okay.

The doors opened abruptley and Eric stood. He motioned me to stand up as well. A big man with a bald head had walked out the door. He had a big smile and he was actually very attractive. I tried to get a view on his thoughts, but I was getting garbled images. Maybe he was a shape shifter like Sam?

"Hello Eric." The man said. Eric knew everyone. "Hello Quinn. I'd like you to meet my bonded, Sookie Stackhouse." The second introduction of the night. So this was Quinn. A flash of disappointment flashed through his eyes. He reached to shake my hand, "It's a pleasure." I did a sideways glance at Eric. He stared ahead looking dangerously mad.

I decided against touching Quinn and grinned, "It's nice to meet you too." I felt bad for not shaking his hand, but I was trying to stay behaved. Quinn nodded. "Well Sophie will probably invite you to the ceremony. I guess I'll see you both there." Quinn told Eric and me.

I really wanted to ask what the ceremony was about, but I was afraid to say anything. But, I figured it wouldn't hurt anything. "What's the ceremony for?" I asked. The question was innocent enough. Quinn moved his eyes back to me. "It's a rebonding ceremony. I think a friend of Sophie's is renewing her bond with another vampire." Quinn thought about it for a minute. Eric was still quiet.

"Did the Queen say it was all right for us to come in?" Eric asked. Quinn snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, she did," He focused on me more than Eric, "I'll see you around." Quinn was pretty nice and quite charming. Eric glared at him and Quinn just walked off.

Eric glared down at me. "What? I didn't do anything." I whispered. Eric shook his head and led me into the Queen's room. On a gold chair sat a woman who I didn't think could possibly be the Queen. She looked entirely too young and vulnerable. I couldn't see Sophie Ann harming anyone, but looks were decieving. I guess she was turned at an early age.

She stood up as soon as we were close enough to see each others faces. "Northman, glad you could make it." Her voice was different from what I had imagined it to be. Eric bowed his head, but I couldn't stop staring at the Queen. I couldn't find it within myself to be frightened by her. "You must be Sookie. Everyone is making quite the fuss about you, you know." Sophie Ann was standing in front of me in a second.

"No I didn't know." I honestly admitted. Sophie's laughter rang through the room. She leaned in and sniffed my neck. "Tell me, do you enjoy the bond with Eric?" She asked me. Her eyes were intently studying me.

"I am Eric's. The bond is very important to me." I told her. Sophie rolled her eyes and went back to her seat. She motioned for us to sit across from her. Andre was feeding off a human male in the corner of the room. I would never have noticed if I didn't hear the moans of pleasure.

"Are you hungry?" Sophie asked Eric.

"I already ate." Eric answered. I think they were having a whole different conversation. Their eyes were focused on each other and they seemed to be talking without any words. Sophie chuckled and turned to me. "Well Sookie I assume you already knew that I wanted you as my own, but Northman beat me to it. But, I remain entranced by you. Tell me about yourself." The Queen asked.

What was there to say? "Well I live in Bon Temps and I live with my grandmother. I work at Fangtasia and Merlottes." I paused thinking of something to say.

"Your bonded works?" Sophie asked Eric incredulously. Eric seemed uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about. "Sookie uses work at time to spend with her friends and she enjoys her independence." Eric suavely told her. There was an edge in his voice. "Well, Bill didn't mention Merlottes." The Queen waved her hand dismissively. Bill? Why would Bill say anything.

My brow furrowed. The Queen looked at me and she seemed to come to some sort of realization. She turned to Eric, "I would really enjoy watching you feed from Sookie. I can smell her from here." Her fangs came out. Eric's were out too. I was getting very turned on by them both staring at me so hungrily.

"Yes, my Queen." Eric moved over to me. I pulled my hair from the side of her neck. The Queen stopped us, "I prefer the breast to be bitten." My heart rate was definetly speeding up. I tried to not look uncomfortable.

Eric just nodded. I think his bloodlust was starting to take over. He ran the strap of my dress down and only my bra was exposed. He carelessly ripped it and I arched to his touch. Sophie Ann was extremely pleased by this. I was embarrassed, but I was having trouble controlling myself.

Eric suckled my nipple and I moaned. His fangs teased me. One of his hands continued to tease my nipple and I felt his fangs sink into my flesh. I gasped and wiggled underneath him. A groan escaped from Eric's mouth as well. Eric biting me was very arousing and having some one watch was more exciting then I thought it would be. I was very close to having a release and I knew Eric felt it. But, despite that he pulled his fangs out of me and licked the wound.

I pulled the dress back over my body dazed. Sophie clapped and leaned in towards Eric. She kissed my blood of his lips. Jealousy shot through me but I didn't say anything. I saw Eric's tongue slide in to her mouth and Sophie smiled. She retreated.

"You are lucky to have such a treat." She stood up and her eyes glazed over. I wanted to slap Eric and stake the Queen. I had to get out of this room. "Well, Sookie, I think Eric has been hiding something from you." She said in a sing-song voice. I glanced at Eric and he stiffened. I waited for her to expose whatever it was to me.

I was praying it woulnd't be anything too terrible. "Bill Compton was sent to retrieve you for me, by any means. He obviously failed and I don't like it when my minions fail me." Sophie Ann spoke. I thought I was going to be sick. Bill was spying on me and Eric knew? He didn't even tell me. No wonder he wanted me to rescind his invitation so bad.

Sophie opened a door on the side of the room. Andre was behind the Queen in a second helping her pull something out of the darkness. I gasped when I saw Bill. He was shrunken and much more pale than usual. He had silver wrapped around his wrists and throat. Sophie threw him onto the floor and a loud crack echoed throughout the room.

"So, I thought it might be fair if you decide his punishment." Now I realized why people hated Sophie Ann so much. Eric's fists were clenched. I didn't want anything to be done to Bill. I had no idea what a punishment to a vampire was. "Can I ask my Master first?" At least I rememberd a rule. Sophie Ann thought of my question.

"No. You decide or I will. And I can guarentee that you will have wished you chose the penalty instead." Sophie hissed at me. Bill was writhing on the floor in pain. He was muttering something that I couldn't understand. I think he might have been apologizing. I shook my head, "I don't know."

Sophie frowned at me, "Do you care for this vampire as well?" Eric's fangs were down so far I thought they were going to fall out. "He's become a friend." I said. Eric growled and Sophie laughed. "So maybe if I'd sent Bill a little earlier you would have been his instead?" Sophie questioned.

"No, I will never be Bills." I snapped at her. She growled at me. "Maybe you could watch Eric carry out the punishment," She turned to him, "What do you think Northman. What is the only reasonable punishment for failure?" Sophie asked.

"Death." Eric let his emotions get in the way as he spat his answer. I had to think of something fast. I wasn't going to watch Eric kill Bill. If I saw Eric murder anyone it would change my perspective forever. I was confused and angry, but I wasn't going to let someone die.

"Wait…" I outburst.

**There's chapter 21! I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what yout think. A review only takes a couple of seconds! **


	22. Family Tree

** Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been pretty busy with everything that's been going on. But, I have not forgotten about this story. I'm trying to get a beta, but it hasn't really been working out. So if you want to beta my story or you have any suggestions just PM or send it with your review. Thanks!**

** Eric POV**

Sookie was beyond angry. She was mad at me, Sophie, Bill, and even herself. I was surprised that Sophie Ann had been so demanding when I bit her. I tried to be as comforting to my bonded as I could, but I couldn't let Sophie see me weak. I tried to sheild Sookie's chest when I bit her, but lust had overtaken the both of us. I hoped Sookie still trusted me. I knew that she couldn't believe I kissed Sophie while her blood was in my mouth, but there was not near enough blood to form any type of bond with the Queen. I made sure of that.

My own fury was coursing through my veins. This was my chance to see Bill die and I wanted to take it. Sookie on the other hand, was not going to accept that. "Wait…" She yelled. I was shook out of my daze and now staring at Sookie. She was disobeying me and to be honest it infuriated me. But, I had to control myself. "Do you have a different idea?" Sophie Ann asked.

Sookie was hesitant. She seemed to be going through every variety of torture that her mind could fathom. I myself was curious to see what she would say. She cleared her throat, "I think that my Master should take care of it." I wasn't very surprised that she pawned it off on me. It was all she could muster up in her mind. Sophie flashed her eyes to me.

"I think that may be best. You can believe his punishment will be fully carried out if he's in my custody." I thought quickly. Sophie didn't like my defiance to her plan. She could probalby sense it was because of Sookie.

When Sophie didn't say anything I spoke once more, "Or I could take care of it during my stay here." Sookie's eyes widened with horror. I wouldn't kill him. As much as I despise him, he hasn't done anything to warrant death. Sookie looked incredibly pale. "What do you think?" Sophie Ann asked Sookie.

"Whatever he wants is fine." She stared at me. Sophie Ann frowned and kicked Bill in the head. His grunt was weak and Andre just laughed. "As long as I don't have to get my hands dirty, we can take care of this later. Andre will show you to your room," She paused, "Sookie, I would like to spend some quality time with you tomorrow evening." Sookie looked at me.

"That would be wonderful." I smiled as I helped Sookie to her feet. The Queen clasped her hands together, "Great!," The Queen sniffed the air dramatically, "You know Eric I haven't had a fairy in a long time." Sophie suggested to me. If I had a heart it would have stopped beating. Confusion washed across Sookie's face. She didn't understand that she was the one being referred to. I wanted to slap Sophie Ann. She just told Sookie a secret about herself that she hasn't even begun to figure out.

I just nodded and followed Andre out of the room. Once Sookie and I were alone I would take care of the damage that had been done. Andre led us up two flights of stairs. We stopped at a room with giant hardwood doors. "Here you are." Andre muttered and then he was gone.

I opened the door and we walked in. Our suitcases were by the bed. I turned back to look at Sookie, hoping that she would be okay. But, she was wiping her eyes. I opened the bond and felt her exhaustion and uncertainty. I tried to send her as much love and comfort as I could gather in our situation.

I used my speed and went into the bathroom. There was a huge tub that I immediately started to fill with warm water. I wanted to at least try to cheer up Sookie. I poured some sort of bubbles into the water and lit some candles. It took about thirty seconds.

Sookie was sitting on the bed when I walked back into the bedroom. She had put her hair into a ponytail. She looked up at me and yawned. "Would you take a bath with me?" I asked softly. Sookie nodded. I knew she was still bleeding, but I assumed she would take proper precautions so her blood would not glide into the water.

Sookie and I undressed hastily. I think we were both eager for some brand of consolation. I couldn't stop myself from staring at Sookie's naked body. Seeing her without any clothing was new to me each time. I got into the tub first and then Sookie got in. She placed her back against my chest and nuzzled into me.

"You did very well." I whispered to her. Sookie's hands placed around my wrists. "Are you going to kill him?" She was obviously not interested in my praise at this point. I thought of her question. I wasn't going to kill him in the time I was here, but I eventually would. "No." I answered. I was practically being honest.

"Good. Why did you give her my blood?" She asked me. I didn't like her protectiveness over Bill and I wish she wasn't going to question everything that happened tonight. If she brought up anything about the fairy statement I would be forced to lie to her. She couldn't handle something like that tonight.

"I had barely any of your blood in my mouth. She hardly even got a taste of you." I hugged her tighter to me. Even though we were discussing difficult topics, the feeling of her skin against mine relaxed the situation. "You tore my bra. I wore a nice one for one when we got back here." She confessed. I grinned. I was beginning to believe only Sookie could make me feel guilty about anything.

"I couldn't control myself." I admitted.

"Humph, I noticed. Was the Queen calling you a fairy?" Sookie turned around and had a teasing look on her face. At least she was smiling. I couldn't stand tears. The fact that she believed that the Queen would even suggest I was gay was ridiculous. But, it gave me an easy way out. "Sophie Ann was just messing with me. If you've noticed she likes to antagonize others." Another lie. Another thing that I would have to talk my way out of.

Sookie shook her head and pressed her lips against mine. "That was probably the scariest thing I've ever done. I thought they were going to kill Bill right in front of me. And I thought you were going to help." Sookie could be very open when she wanted to be.

I ran my hand down her spine. "Eventually, we both know that I will. The only reason I haven't is because of you." The edginess to my voice was chilling. Sookie's muscles tensed, but she kept her head in between my neck and shoulder. Her hands were placed on my thigh. "What are you going to do to him while you're here?" She asked me wearily. I wish all these damned questions would stop.

"I don't know yet." I was trying to not let my irritation show. She caught my drift and turned to face me completely. Her knees were on the side of my legs and her hands were on my chest. She noticed my obvious arousal and smiled at me. I shrugged innocently. "Even after tonight you're still ready to go?" Sookie asked.

"I'm always ready when it comes to you." I grinned.

"We can't have sex yet; because of you know…me." Sookie blushed. She actually thought I would be bothered by her menstrual cycle, but I would respect her wants. "That doesn't bother me." I stated.

"Yes, I know that. But, I'm not comfortable with it. Let's just let the next few days be about you." Sookie murmured as she took my erection into her hands. I was surprised by her swift action. She truly was magnificent. I placed my hand over hers and began moving up and down my arousal. Sookie's eyes were on mine and then she lowered her mouth to my nipple. She bit softly, not enough to draw any blood. I closed my eyes and started meeting her rhythm. "Oh Sookie…ungh." I was becoming incoherent.

Sookie giggled and continued. She was breathing against my ear and rubbing her hips against my thighs. "Faster." I moaned. Then I noticed Sookie began to go slower, on purpose. I growled and opened my eyes. She was still going, though at this pace I would go mad. She was biting her bottom lip, attempting to look innocent.

Then her hand gripped me very roughly and I groaned. "Why are you toying with me?" I all but growled.

"What do you mean?" She responded coyly.

"If you are going to touch me, I want you to touch me. I want to come in your hand but I can't if you continue to play your games." I was feeling my sexual frustration ooze out of me in the form of words. Sookie looked hurt, but only for a breif second. The look on her face promptly switched to devilish once more.

Her hand gripped me extremely rough and even slightly painful, but I enjoyed. I tilted my head back and cursed in Swedish. Sookie continued to pump me forcefully with a grin on her face. "Is this what you wanted?" She whispered.

"Oh yes my dear." I was probably inaudible, but I was so close I didn't care whether she heard me respond. I heard Sookie's laughter once more and her hand ran up my erection with brute force. That was all I needed and then I exploded.

When I came back to Earth Sookie was still sitting on top of me. Only her look of evil was gone and now she looked highly concerned. "What is it lover?" I gently asked her.

"You blanked out for a few seconds. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" Sookie's sentences were jumbled and hard to understand. I stared at her with disbelief. Then I broke out into a long string of giggles. "Oh, you're too much for me! I love you very much." I laughed.

Sookie glared at me and punched my chest. I heard her mutter a swear word as she tried to get out of the tub. Hitting me did more damage to her. "Sookie, I was just teasing you. Where are you going?" I began to get out of the tub as well.

She wrapped a towel securely around her waist and clenched her fists. "I have to call Gran." She bitterly said.

"It's almost one in the morning in Bon Temps." I said matter of factly. Her lower lip twitched and I felt her calm down. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but Sookie was very fragile lately. Maybe it was hormones? "I thought I hurt you." She mumbled.

"On the contrary it only hurt me when you pulled away so many times. The effect you had on me was incredible." I seductively purred in her ear. I felt Sookie shiver. She turned to me and kissed me quickly. Her tongue lingered on my fangs for a couple of seconds. I felt a wave of lust and sleepiness run over her. "Sookie your very tired, aren't you?" I asked her.

Sookie sighed, "Yes I am. But, I don't want to go to sleep yet." I know what she'd rather do. But neither of us had the time for that tonight. She needed to catch up on her sleep and I needed to speak with Sophie Ann. "How about I lay with you until you fall asleep?" It was a very good deal if I say so myself.

Sookie nodded. She put on a pair of underwear and a big t-shirt. Even in her pajamas Sookie was still a sight. We got under the covers and I instinctly pulled Sookie to my body. I found her warmth was very comforting to me. No matter how many humans I have been with they have never been as pleasing as Sookie. They were only after sex, but then again I was too. But it was different now.

Sookie's hand went over my forearm. She cuddled against my body. "I love you." She said quietly. I would never tire of hearing her say that to me. It was new each time she said it. I kissed her ear. "Min älskare, you have no idea what that means to me." Her body trembled against mine as I spoke Swedish. The effects we had on each other were somewhat comical.

I waited for about ten minutes and when her breathing settled into a pattern, I climbed out of the bed. I pulled the blankets back over her and kissed her forehead. I was turning into a softer man and I couldn't tell whether that was good or bad. Sookie was having too much of an impression on me.

I walked down the staircase and towards the Queen's chambers. I heard low moaning and my body responded the way it always has before. I knocked interrupting her quality time. "Who is it?" She barked.

"It's Eric." I said in the same tone. I had no need to be obedient and polite if Sookie wasn't around. I wasn't afraid of Sophie, only of what she would potentially do. I walked in and saw Sophie's limbs entangled with another womans. The mystery woman was remarkably attractive and she reminded me of Sookie. It was quite strange. "Ahh Sheriff, did you want to join?" Sophie Ann asked.

Tempting…but no. "No thank you. I came to talk about your meeting with Sookie tomorrow." I told her. The human's body shifted. Sophie rolled her eyes. "What could we possibly have to talk about? It's obvious Sookie loves you and you love her. You do remember that vampires can hear extremely well. Not to mention the guards." Sophie Ann was trying to tell me everything at once. She wanted this conversation to be over before it began.

"My Queen I mean no disrespect, but Sookie came to New Orleans knowing she would leave with me. The bond is too strong." I was completely calm. Sophie raised an eyebrow.

"That does not mean she is not of use to me." The Queen's voice rose. I understood very well what she meant. Whenever she required Sookie, Sookie would have to show. And I would have to go with her. "She will work for you, but on our terms." I said coolly. The Queen was becoming irritated, but she didn't shut me up.

"Sookie is missing a lot of work by being here. Missing work means no paychecks. My bonded is very independent and she likes to pay for herself. So, by helping you I think it's only fair that Sookie be compensated." I explained. Sophie Ann listened carefully, but I could tell she could care less about what I was saying. She would go along with it undoubetedly.

"Since when do you care about what's fair?" She suspiciously eyed me.

"Since you began showing attention to my bonded." I countered. Sophie chuckled at this. Her hand traced up the human's thigh. There were bite marks on her neck and shoulder. This human was the very definition of a fangbanger. "Anything else?" Sophie murmured.

"Yes. I do not want you mentioning the fae to Sookie." I may have overstepped my boundaries by demanding something of the Queen, but Sookie would know about her heritage when I thought the time was right. Like I said, she can't deal with that right now.

"Why not? Please tell me she knows." Sophie was dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, "She doesn't know yet. She will be informed when she gets back to Bon Temps." I was firm. Sophie closed her eyes and ran her hand down the human's chest. "I will respect your wishes. I want to see her tomorrow at nine o' clock." Sophie grinned.

"Thank you." I began to turn and walk away when Sophie cleared her throat. What more could she possible have to say? I turned and faced her. "Would you like a taste? She's no telepath, but they run from the same family." Sophie purred. I had no idea what she meant. I didn't respond.

"Did Sookie ever mention any family members who ran off?" Sophie Ann was enjoying this far too much. I hated having to say no. I thought I knew everything about Sookie. I truly detested admitting I didn't. "No she did not." I seethed.

"Hmm…figures. Well then let me introduce you to my favorite pet, Hadley." Sophie pinched Hadley's nipple and she groaned. Hadley smiled at me, but she seemed to be scared as well. "That's all very good, but what does this have to do with Sookie?" I was becoming impatient.

"I wanted more of the Stackhouse family, seeing as this one is so promising. But, you beat me to her." Sophie Ann paused. I stood there trying to piece what she was saying together. This naked woman with bite marks littered all over her body was someone of significance. But who?

"Let me properly introduce you. This is Sookie's cousin." The Queen finally said. I stared at her and then to Hadley. Did Sookie know of this? I didn't have anything to say. Right at that moment I wanted to question Sookie about everything. I needed to know every detail about her.

How could someone like this pathetic human be related to my Sookie? More importantly why didn't Sookie mention this to me?

**I know, I know. This chapter was shorter than some of the recent ones. I'm trying to wait until I have a beta like I said. *Sigh* I wouldn't mind making a week all about Eric : ) Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Reveiws make me feel inspired!**


	23. Fairies Galore

**Here's Chapter 23! I just wanted to thank my new Beta, lovingvikingeric. She's awesome and she really helped me with my proof reading. I hope you enjoy as usual!**

**A look into Adele's and Godric's Night (Adele POV)**

I watched Godric and Eric talk in the driveway. Sookie had gone straight to the car. I wished I could hear what they were saying. I wanted to know if they were talking about Sookie or me possibly. Godric and Eric hugged quickly and then Godric started making his way back to the house. I had not been this nervous in years.

Godric was staring at me as if I was vaguely familiar, but he never said anything. I had no idea what to do or say. Godric seemed to keep my mind churning. He was beyond intelligent and he showed an interest in my family. "Would you like a blood, Godric?" I treated him as I would any other guest in my house.

"That would be lovely, thank you." His voice was smooth. I moved into the kitchen slowly. I had arthritis in my knee and it was really starting to get to me. Since vampires had heightened senses, he probably heard the bones in my knee gnashing together.

I handed him the bottle and watched him intently as he took a gulp of it. I smiled at him. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I had to start a conversation. "Where are you going to sleep?" I casually asked me. I immediately thought I was being too invasive.

"I'll stay in the ground outside." He said calmly. I laughed as I heard his answer. It was completely absurd to stay in the ground. Was that common for vampires? "There's a latch in Sookie's closet that leads to the basement. You're welcome to stay there." I informed him.

"Thank you. That sounds fine." Godric took another sip of his drink. We sat quietly. Our eyes met a few times, but there were no words. Godric has been alive so long I did not think he would have trouble forming conversation. In the silence, I started to think of my family. I knew my age was catching up with me, but there was still a lot left I wanted to see and experience myself.

"I always wanted Sookie to get married and have a family." I stared down at the tablecloth, embarrassed at by my words. Nevertheless, I did not want Godric to reply yet. I never had anyone to talk to about my hopes or fears. "I wanted to have great grandchildren. Sookie was my only hope, because Jason is a lost cause. Jason is Sookie's brother." I made eye contact with him finally.

Jason would pounce on any woman who gave him the time of day. Maybe he even had a few children that he did not know about. Sookie was the one I was leaning on. If it were not for her telepathy, she probably would have settled down and had children by now.

"There's still a chance Sookie could bear a child." Godric spoke. My ears perked at this. He could not be serious could he? "Vampires can't procreate." I knew that. Godric looked as if he spilled a secret he should not have.

"There's always a chance." He was less confident this time. I knew he was lying. As much as I hated urging people to talk about what they did not want to mention, I could not help myself. "I think you know something else." I was being slightly pessimistic.

Godric sat up straighter. "If Niall wanted Sookie to have children, she would have children." He said. I thought I was going to vomit. How did he know who Niall was? Did he know that Sookie was part fae as well? I could not find any words to use.

Godric nodded, "Yes, I know about fairies." As soon as he finished his sentence, I walked over to the liquor cabinet. It was going to be a longer night then I thought.

**Eric POV**

"Hello Hadley." Her name rolled off my tongue. She resembled Sookie. The only difference was her breasts were slightly smaller and her hair was not natural. "Hi." She answered shyly. I do not know if we would have begun conversing, but I felt a sudden sense of fear coming off Sookie. "My Queen, Hadley it's been delightful, but I believe it's time for me to retire." I was as pleasant as possible.

The Queen sighed, "If you must." Sophie Ann dramatically dismissed me. I was upstairs faster than I had ever moved before. Sookie was sitting up on the bed looking around the room. It was pitch black so she could not see me, but I could see her. She jumped when the door opened. I hastily turned on the light switch, "Sookie, it's just me. What's wrong?"

Sookie visibly relaxed and wiped her forehead. "You weren't here when I woke up." She seemed somewhat humiliated. She was not aware that our bond would make need me. To be honest I enjoyed that she was beginning to rely on me even more. "I was talking to Sophie Ann. I'm sorry." I muttered as I started to slip out of my pants.

Sookie watched me, but she was still anxious. "Is everything okay?" She asked me. _No more lies, Eric. It is time for you both to confess, _I thought to myself. I peeled off the rest of my clothes and crawled under the blankets. Immediately, I wrapped my arms around Sookie. She was still tense, since I did not answer her.

"Tell me about your family." I breathed against her. My lips kissed her neck softly. I was not going to admit anything yet. Sookie turned onto her side. "Eric, you know everything. I have Gran and Jason. Well, I have you now too." She laced her fingers through mine. I could not help but wonder what Pam would say if she saw me right now. Eric Northman is does not cuddle. Things change though.

"What about aunts, uncles, or cousins?" I kept my voice steady. I did not want her to know that I knew anything. Sookie seemed to be going through a list in her head. I was praying she would be honest. "I had a cousin, Hadley, but she ran off a long time ago. She borrowed money from Gran and then we never heard from her again. She is probably dead. At least that's what I think." She said.

I was very relieved. It turns out I was the only liar. Sookie would not bring up a relative who she assumed had passed. However, now I needed to let her know about Hadley. "Lover, what if I told you that Hadley was alive." I tested.

Sookie's eyes widened and she glared at me, "I would call you a liar." I chuckled at this. She was such an odd creature. "I am not a liar." I said hoping she would catch what the true meaning of my words. I should have mentioned I only bend the truth, but too many confessions in one night would be too much for Sookie to handle.

"Eric, what are you getting at?" Sookie was now involved in what I was saying.

"Hadley is the Queen's pet." I grimaced at the words.

Sookie bolted out of bed and started to put on her robe. I rolled my eyes at her reaction and got out of bed to calm her down. I held her forearms tightly trying to control. She pounded onto my chest, "Let me go. I need to help her!" Sookie shouted at me.

"She wants this. Hadley thinks she will become a vampire," I paused, "Stop hitting me." To defy my Sookie punched me once more. Normally, I would have been angered by her disobedience, but I understood her emotions. We stood there far longer than I would have liked. Sookie was obviously trying to figure out what to do.

My patience was being stretched, but I waited. She glanced up at me, "Is there anything else you aren't telling me?" I was startled by her question, shocked that she had caught me. "We don't have to do this tonight." I gently touched her shoulder. Sookie backed away, a hard look on her face.

"Very well, sit down." We walked over to a table in the corner of the room. The chairs were old, but sturdy. Sookie was confused and anxious. She could not believe Hadley was alive after all these years. "Where do you want me to start?" I thought aloud.

Her jaw opened, "How long have you been keeping things from me?"

"I'm protecting you." I maintained my views on my actions. I knew I was doing what had to be done. She did not respond. "You know there are more things in this world than just shape shifters and vampires?" I questioned her.

Sookie's face fell. I guess that was a bad way to approach her heritage. "No, actually I was kind of hoping that was it. What else is there?" She was already sounding exasperated. I could have gone on for hours about the different types of creatures in this world. However, I think that would scare my lover off.

"To name a few there are witches, werewolves, demons, and even _fairies_." I studied her facial features closely. I mentally begged her to catch on to what I was saying. That would be so much easier than me having to come forth with everything would. I wanted her to remember what the Queen said and our conversation earlier this evening. I wanted her to piece everything together.

I knew Sookie was trying to grasp everything. I watched her eyes stare blankly at her hands, but I knew she was in a state of disbelief. "So when the Queen said fairy, she meant the actual creature?" I was not sure if she fully understood, but it was a start.

I grinned, "Yes, she did. To a vampire, fairies smell wonderful and their blood is so much better. It's intoxicating." I was gazing into her eyes. She had to understand. I could not lay it out any easier. "Was there a fairy in the room? You know, since she brought it up." Sookie asked. I wanted to sigh in frustration.

"There was. She is only half fae though." I said.

"Eric, I was the only girl in the room and…" Sookie stopped. Her eyes flashed to mine and then she stood up. "Holy shit." She muttered. Her heart sped up faster than it had all night. I could feel the confusion settling within her.

I led her to the bed and sat her down. "So that's why all the vampires are attracted to my smell." Sookie said dumbfounded. I shook my head at her ridiculousness. While that was true, her fairy blood was just an internal aspect. To me the excitement rose within me when she was near. There was no more dull existence.

"Most vampires probably can't even recall what your scent is." I reassured her. I had to admit she was taking this better than I expected. She was usually the first to blow things out of proportion or overreact. I was glad to see her maturity was actually coming into effect. "Is that why you want me so much? My telepathy and my blood?" Her eyes searched mine.

Her accusation stung part of me. I knew I was not the most vocal person when it came to emotions, but I would not have my feelings questions. "Sookie Stackhouse, you know that I love you. I loved you before I knew what you were. Stop questioning my feelings for you. It's insulting." I harshly spoke. She immediately looked guilty.

Her hand reached for my shoulder, but I pulled away. I got to my feet and walked over to the mini fridge for a blood. I took a quick drink and glanced to Sookie. She sat on the bed. "I'm sorry. It was just a lot to take in." Her voice was almost inaudible.

I nodded. "We'll talk about the fairy stuff later, because I just can't handle this right now." Sookie's voice was strained. I decided against telling her about the threat to her grandmother. Bill was here and Godric was with Adele. Sophie Ann was also getting everything she wanted, except Sookie.

"You should sleep now." I was being distant.

"I do love you." Sookie was now standing in front of me. She leaned up and kissed me, taking my face into her hands. She passionately pulled me against her face. Her tongue slid across my fangs. She would never understand the erotic sensation that it gave me.

I forgot that I was naked and now very much aroused. Sookie blushed when she pulled away. My eyes were glazed over, but I stood still. She cautiously pulled me against her, grinding my erection against her stomach. Her lips were working on my neck. She gently nipped me and then unexpectedly I felt her teeth sink into my skin.

I nearly came at the feeling. She had caught me completely off guard. I felt my blood being pulled from my neck. I let out a strangled moan. Sookie's lips curved into a smile against my throat. Her hand wondered to my arousal. She forcefully pumped me twice and then I came undone. "Oh, Sookie." I moaned.

She just chuckled. Her hand slid from me. I shuddered once more and opened my eyes. Sookie was getting under the covers. "Lover, I'm not finished with you yet." I growled. Sookie yawned. Damn humans. I wish it was not her time of the month and she was not so tired.

"Only two more days. And then we can have all the sex we want." Sookie lazily smiled as she pulled the covers over her head. I kissed her softly on the forehead. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk soon." I roughly whispered in her ear.

Sookie kissed my cheek, "I can't wait. Until then put some clothes on."

I just laughed and let her drift into her sleep. Once more, we had gone from arguing to foreplay. Our relationship confused me sometimes. Dawn would be here soon, but I did not want to get into bed just yet. I was rather curious to know what had been going on with Godric and Adele. Surely, by now, Adele would be asleep and Godric would be available to talk.

I dialed his number and he noticed the first ring. "Hello my child." His smooth voice answered.

"Hello Godric. I was just calling to see how your evening was." I sat at the edge of the bed, my True Blood still in my hand. "Adele and I talked about fairies. It was very stressful for her and she got quite drunk. I just helped her to bed." Godric sounded amused. I was completely horrified. I could not imagine Adele drunk and Godric nursing her. His soft spot for Adele was ever growing.

"Funny, Sookie and I talked about the same thing." I said dryly.

There was a moment of silence on the other line. "You told her?" I could not tell if he was upset or relieved. I hoped I had not done anything to upset my maker. "I could not keep the truth from her any longer." I honestly told him.

"How did she react?" His curiosity overcame him. I decided to leave out the physical part of the evening. Godric was never interested in hearing of my sexual experiences. "She got upset and then she thought I only wanted her for that reason. Then she apologized and now she sleeps." I murmured as I turned to watch her rest. Her chest rose unevenly as she breathed.

"That was probably the only way she could have reacted. How did the meeting with Sophie go?" Godric asked. I did not want to worry him. However, he deserved to know. "She is very interested in Sookie. She actually has Compton here and she's given me permission to punish him," I paused, "She also has Sookie's cousin as a pet." I finished.

"Hadley?" Godric sounded surprised.

"Yes how did you know?" I asked.

"Adele talked very much tonight. It was actually very pleasant." Godric was probably beginning to drift off himself. He could control his sleep schedules and he liked to go to rest at the time humans did. I knew he did not want to talk of Compton or Sophie Ann. "What are your intentions with Adele?" I genuinely wanted to know.

Godric let out a hearty laugh, "What I have planned is way over your head." I snarled at the phone. I did not like Godric keeping things from me. "Okay, good night Godric." I was no longer in the mood to talk to him. Godric did not reply and the call ended. I snapped the phone shut.

I crawled over to Sookie and placed my hand over her stomach. Her skin was smooth and warm. I kissed her neck. If she ever knew how much I needed her, I do not know how she would react. Soon she would realize how serious our connection was and that she could not leave. Things were going to start changing and I hope she was prepared.

"See you tomorrow my love." I whispered.

**Sookie's meeting with the Queen in the next chapter. I wonder what Godric's plan with Adele is….hmm? Please review. Tell me what ya'all think is going to happen with Godric and Adele or what's in Sookie's future? Thanks!**


	24. The Simple Life?

**I know it's been forever, but I hope you guys still want to read the story. I've been so busy with everything, but I'm going to get back on track with this story. Thanks to my beta **

**Eric POV**

I slowly started to wake up. I immediately felt Sookie's weariness. So, I knew something had happened. I opened my eyes to see Sookie sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at her phone. Frustration and confusion were the next things to hit me. I sat up quickly. The need to comfort Sookie was remarkable.

"My lover, what's wrong?" I gently asked. Sookie jumped, but quickly turned to face me. Her face was flushed. I sat beside her. She was already dressed to meet with Sophie, which surprised me. But she was probably eager to see her cousin again too.

"I called Gran to talk to her about everything that happened yesterday. I was thinking she might have known, but she wouldn't want to tell me. She didn't pick up the phone though." Sookie sounded defeated. I sighed. I got the vibe that Adele was always there for Sookie when she needed her. Though I knew nothing was wrong. If something had happened Godric would have been distressed and I would have felt it.

I put my hand on her thigh. Her dress was a soft fabric that felt good against my fingers. "I'm sure she is fine. Adele is probably just sleeping." I assured her. I tried to send her as much calming feelings as I could. Sookie made a noise and then shook her head.

I could tell something else was wrong. When was she going to be fully open with me. I hated having to drag everything out of her. "What else?" I asked. Sookie opened her eyes wider as she shook her head. I barely squeezed my hand on her thigh.

She got off the bed and tossed her hands in the air. "My period is over." She sounded winded. I couldn't suppress a grin. My fangs came down thinking of how I could finally take her again. "That's wonderful." I purred. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Eric, I had my period for one whole day. It's not supposed to be that short." She explained. Now I understood why she was worried. But, she smelt normal and appeared to be healthy. "How do you feel?" I asked her. I felt like an interrogator.

"Fine." Sookie blinked.

I stood beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her forehead. "Then I don't think anything is wrong." I honestly told her. I didn't one hundred percent believe that, but I had to sound like I was convinced. I would look into this later. I glanced at the clock as Sookie rested against my chest. Sophie would be sending one of her minions up for Sookie soon. That meant my time to torture Bill would soon be following.

"Thank you." She murmured. I could feel she was starting to relax. I just chuckled. She looked amazing in her outfit for the evening, so I knew I wouldn't be very successful at getting her to shower with me. "I need to get ready for my evening. Sophie will be requesting you soon." I told her. Sookie huffed at me.

"I don't know how to act." Sookie confessed.

"Be polite and respectful. She'll probably try and coax you into something, so be guarded." It was the best advice I could muster in such short time. Sookie absorbed what I told her. "And Hadley?" She asked.

This was a trickier subject for me to talk about. My feelings for Sookie's cousin were pure detestation. She got Sookie into this mess, because she can't keep her mouth shut. Not to mention she would do anything to become a vampire. I didn't want Sookie and Hadley to be around each other with no one else near. Sookie was probably imagining some heartfelt reuniting. "She's Sophie's pet. So it's up to her if you can address Hadley." I said.

Sookie frowned and then nodded. There was a knock at the door. We both looked at the door. She leaned up to kiss me goodbye. As soon as her lips touched mine, I couldn't help pulling her closer against me. She softly groaned. My fangs began to slip out. "Eric, I have to go." Sookie breathed. I stopped my attentions and allowed Sookie to leave. She stopped at the door and turned to me. She smiled innocently. Then she left with another one of Sophie's pets.

As soon as Sookie stepped out of our room, my smile had faded. I only had one thing on my mind now. This was the one time I could do anything I wanted to Bill Compton. Sookie was no longer there to hold me back. It was time to let my true nature shine through.

**Sookie POV**

As soon as the door closed behind me my stomach just churned. Sophie Ann terrified me and seeing Hadley again was probably going to bring back a ton of memories. But, she was probably so different now. The Hadley I knew would never willingly want to become a vampire.

"The Queen iz in ze next room." The man who escorted me to the main hall said to me. His accent sounded fake, but when I peeked in his thoughts they were all in a foreign language. "Thanks." I muttered. He didn't acknowledge me and he walked away.

I walked in the room not knowing what to expect. Sophie was wearing a white corset and dark slacks. It may have been a few years, but I could tell the woman kneeling beside Sophie was Hadley. Her hair was much lighter and her teeth were straighter. "Oh Sookie, how delightful to see you." Sophie gushed as I walked up to her.

Andre came out of nowhere and pulled a seat up for me. I despised the way he stared at me. He looked at me like I was an appetizer. I sat down and waited for someone to say something. I tried to focus on Sophie. "Well I assume you already know Hadley." The Queen spoke finally. I couldn't make any words. My mouth was so dry. I just nodded.

"She never stops talking about you and your family. The only reason I tolerate it is because her blood is delicious and she is magnificent company." The Queen seemed to have genuine feelings for my cousin. No matter how much she tried to show she didn't. I just continued my nod.

"So tell me more about you and Eric's relationship." The Queen asked of me. I internally cursed her. What was I supposed to talk about? "It's a standard relationship." I lamely said. They both raised their eyebrows at me. Heat rushed to my cheeks again. "Bill told me you were a virgin when he first met you. But, that's changed since he last sent me a report." She asked no question. I caught on that she wanted me elaborate.

I cleared my throat. I couldn't believe I was about to explain this to not only the Queen, but to my estranged cousin. "Eric and I consummated our relationship, yes." My answers were short and accurate. Sophie's lips curled into what I guess you would call a smile. "Is he as good as everyone says he is?" I couldn't tell if she was trying to upset me or if she was legitimately asking me.

I felt guilty for a second, because I was relieved to find someone Eric was not sexual with. He seemed to have had many partners and I was surprised he and Sophie had never done anything. "Good is an understatement." I grinned, hoping she was jealous. Hadley seemed surprised at my boldness. I can't describe the face Sophie made, but it made me feel better. "You live up to how everyone describes you. But, you can't be as innocent as you seem." Sophie left another statement open to my interpretation.

I shrugged my shoulders. Hadley kept staring at me and it was beginning to make me uncomfortable. I couldn't help myself and I looked into her mind, _does she love him? Sook wouldn't do anything with just any guy. She must. Why hasn't she said so yet? _I glared at her. Sophie noticed and stared at her pet. Hadley looked down to her feet.

I didn't know if it was acceptable for me to profess my love for Eric. They could use that against either one of us. Now I was feeling even more strained. "Is he a good master?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." I said, sure of myself. Sophie began to run her hand up and down Hadley's thigh. Hadley obviously didn't want the attention while I was there. I guess she still had an ounce of modesty. "He's torturing Bill right now." Sophie muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I clenched my jaw, not wanting to accept that Eric was doing just that. I hated to think he had a side like that.

"Tell me, why were you so stuck on him not killing Bill last night." Sophie was now letting her curious side come out. There were multiple reasons. Bill didn't deserve to die. I didn't want to see anyone get killed. And I didn't want to see Eric kill anyone. That would just damage my view of him.

"Bill is my friend." I took the easiest way out.

"A woman who befriends vampires is not something heard of in our society." Sophie seethed at me. I couldn't understand why she was getting so mad all of a sudden. "It doesn't matter if someone is a vampire or not." My tone was defiant. I wished I could have taken that back. Hadley was completely blank. Her thoughts were her chanting "la la la". I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I like you Sookie. I like you very much." Sophie used the tone Eric had used when we first met; like she was trying to seduce me. I waited for her to say something else. Then, out of nowhere, a phone rang. Sophie sighed and reached between her and Hadley to grab her cell phone. She opened it dramatically and listened. "Hmm…oh that's priceless…yes, yes. I'm just finishing up, I'll be down in a minute." Sophie closed her phone.

She stood up and ran her hands down her pants. "Well it seems Eric and Andre are having way too much fun without me. You two can get…ah, reacquainted," She turned to me, "After you're done talking go back to your room." Sophie knelt beside Hadley and kissed her harshly, but Hadley enjoyed. I stood up as Sophie passed me. She kissed me on the cheek and then she was gone. I was alone with Hadley. It was probably the last place I wanted to be.

She ran over to me, unexpectedly, and hugged me. She smelt like blood and sweat. This was so strange. My arms sheepishly hugged her back. "Oh Sookie it's so great to see you." Hadley cooed. I tensed at her hospitality.

I pulled her away and got a quick look at her. She had bite marks on her neck and shoulders from what I could see. I would bet money that she had bite marks other places that I wouldn't want to see. I found it distasteful Sophie didn't heal her after she drank from her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her with disbelief.

Hadley didn't like my disappointment. She sat down in the chair beside mine and I followed her. "I didn't plan on coming to New Orleans, but I met this guy, Ollie. He was hitch hiking like I was so we put our money together and rented a car. He said he was headed to New Orleans to find his sister, so I went along with him. And then we ended up here." Hadley seemed to recount the story as she went.

"Where's Ollie?" I asked.

"He was with the fellowship. Andre killed him on sight, but not me for some reason. And then I met Sophie Ann and she fed off me and told me that she wanted to keep me. So here I am." Hadley looked around smiling. She felt like she was in her own personal paradise. I thought she was delusional. "Does this place not have a phone?" I sneered at her. She had no idea how worried Gran had been. Or any of us for that matter.

Hadley finally broke her smile. "Sophie Ann told me she was going to turn me into a vampire, so I thought it would be easier to cut you guys out of my life." Hadley realized that had been a bad way to go about things. I clucked my tongue at her. "How did I come into this? I can't believe you told people my secret. Not even people, but powerful vampires!" My voice was rising. Hadley was starting to feel very guilty.

"One night after Sophie and I finished our…evening we were talking about our families. And it just came out. I'm sorry, honest." Hadley apologized. As much as I wanted to forgive her, she had caused so much trouble for me. She had also been disloyal to me. I do not even want to bring up how worked up we had all been when she never contacted us. There was no point in mentioning that we all thought she had been dead all this time.

I stood up to leave. I just wanted to be with Eric back in Bon Temps or Shreveport. Wherever we could get fastest. "Sook, you're leaving?" Hadley didn't want me to go yet. _I missed her, can't she tell? I got no one else to talk to but Sophie and some nights she isn't even here, _Hadley's thoughts washed into my mind.

I turned to face her. "This isn't the life you should want."

Her feelings for me faded and she put her hand on her hip, "You're quite the hypocrite." I couldn't believe she was comparing my relationship with Eric to her relationship with Sophie.

"Hadley Stackhouse, you may think you know everything about me, but you don't. Eric is far different than Sophie is. He at least heals me after he bites me." I spat at her. I didn't feel too bad about what I said though.

Her hands self consciously went to the bite marks on her body. I was about to say something, but she turned away from me. I saw her hand go up to her eyes and I knew she was starting to cry. I don't know what made me respond to her so brutally, but I didn't like being judged by her. "Hadley, I'm sorry. Goodbye." I turned and walked out of that room faster than I'd ever done anything in my life.

I walked up the staircase praying that Eric would have our bags packed. I wanted to get out of here. I had my heart set on Hadley wanting to get out of here as fast as she could, but it was the opposite.

The bedroom door was already open, which was a bad sign. Eric stood by the fire place and Sophie was sitting on the edge of the bed. I knew they'd been talking, but they both stopped when I walked in. I smiled weakly to Eric and he reciprocated the action. Sophie was watching both of us closely.

Eric walked beside me. The lust running off of him was palpable. I knew it was because he just been surrounded by Bill's blood, but that didn't affect me right now. At that moment all I wanted was to feel Eric on me. Sophie rose.

"Well Northman, it seems she is very comfortable with your bond. Don't forget to discuss our arrangement with her. I hope you'll come back to visit." Sophie graciously spoke. I did not want to even begin to think about what arrangement she was talking about.

"Of course my Queen." Eric bowed his head as Sophie exited the room. Everything became much less tense as she left. As soon as the door was closed Eric's fangs were out. "I want you." He growled. Good thing for him, because I wanted the same thing.

Right now I didn't care about leaving; I just wanted to feel him. I ran my fingers down the front of his shirt and pulled it up from the bottom. His skin was cool against my fingers. Eric did not feel like taking it slow, so he picked me up and carried me to the bed hastily.

I don't think I had ever seen him so ready. I was positioned on the bed on all fours. This was probably my favorite way to go now. I could feel everything much more. Not to mention he hit the spot and deeper each time. He pulled the dress off my body. I was now only wearing a white lacy lingerie set. Eric's hands massaged my lower back and then he ripped off the underwear. "Magnificent." He hissed. I arched my back.

"Do you want this Sookie?" Eric teased.

"Yes, now." I was eager.

I heard Eric unzip his pants and he was at my entrance instantly. There was no need to prepare me for him, because I was already wet. He thrust into me with abandon. I made such an animalistic noise that I couldn't believe it came from me. Eric moved into me rhythmically. It was fantastic. All my frustrations and depressions went away. I was now only focused on the feelings he was causing me. "Harder." I moaned.

Eric did just that. He pulled completely out and then plunged back into me. "Like this?" He menacingly whispered. His fingers dug into my hips and one of his hands were playing with my left breast.

The tightness in my stomach was appearing. I began to push myself wildly back into Eric. Unexpectedly he bit my shoulder and I was finished. Eric spoke his language and followed right after me. It took longer for my body to relax. I just laughed as I rolled over towards his body. Eric's eyes were dazed and some of my blood was still on his fangs. I leaned over and ran my tongue terribly slow down his fang. He shuddered beside me.

"Did I hurt you at all?" Caution flooded Eric's face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not a doll. That was wild and I hope in the future you will continue that roughness." I scolded him. Eric just shook his head. I grabbed my bra and snapped it back into place. Eric was dressed before I even turned to look at him. He helped me slide my dress back on and he zipped it up for me. I felt his lips at the nape of my neck. "Are you ready little one?" Eric asked.

"Let's go. Wait where are our bags?" I glanced around the room.

"On the jet." Eric mumbled as we walked out of the room. At least he had prepared everything. I was happy to be going back home, but I didn't want to. It was weird. I wanted to be with Eric alone, far away from everyone else. My neediness was starting to bug me.

We kept walking and before I knew it we were on the plane. I walked into the bathroom to freshen up. I checked my phone and no one had called. What could Gran be doing? I sighed and walked onto the plane. Eric was hovering over me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Someone is here to see you. He'll be joining us on the flight back." Eric didn't seem too happy. I also noticed his pupils were dilated.

**Whew, there ya go! Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be out soon.**


	25. Hope

**I loved everybody's reviews! Thank you! You're guesses of who were on the plane were great! But, only few guessed right. So who is it? I guess you'll have to read to find out…**

**Sookie POV- **

Concern flooded all my thoughts. Who would be on Eric's private jet in New Orleans to see me? Did Hadley actually take my words to heart and get out of this lifestyle? That could be it, but I don't think Eric would be acting so strange. I could feel his hunger and want. "Will you come with me?" I asked sheepishly. Eric seemed like he wanted to get off this jet as fast as he could.

He cupped my shoulder, "Of course." We moved into the body of the aircraft. There was a woman waiting for me. She was a stranger to me. I'd never seen her before. But, I did notice she was beautiful. Actually, beautiful was an understatement. She stood up and smiled brightly. "Sookie, it's wonderful to see you! I haven't seen you since you were this tall." She pointed to her hip bone. Funny, I didn't remember her. And I think she would have left an impression on me.

She hugged me tightly. Eric let go of me and backed away. Then I put together that she was probably fae. "Who are you?" It wasn't proper etiquette, but I just wanted to know at that point. She pulled away, still grinning. "Of course you wouldn't be able to recall who I am. How silly of me. I'm Claudine, you're fairy godmother if you will." She introduced herself.

I was beginning to accept that I had a strange life now. Vampires, shifters, and fairies were just the tip of the iceberg. "You're a fairy?" My voice was chocked full of surprise. Claudine nodded eagerly. She glanced at Eric, who was obviously fighting his control. I was beginning to worry. With his enhanced speed he grabbed a blood, "Sookie, love, you seem to be in good hands. I'll be in the front if you need me," he glanced at Claudine, "Jag litar inte på er. Se det." That came out in a darker tone. Claudine broker her smile, but then chuckled. Eric left.

I sat down quickly. It was all so surreal. "Is he mad?" I asked carefully.

"He doesn't trust me, but that doesn't suprise me. Vampires aren't the biggest fans of the fae." Claudine informed me. I couldn't help but stare at her. Why was she here now? "Niall was going to come see you, but the realms are a little to busy." Claudine spoke casually. She sat in one of the lounge chairs. Her fingernails were painted clearly and her hair was done. She was also dressed very formally. "Are you supposed to be somewhere?" I asked out of curiousity.

She shook her head, "I'm where I'm supposed to be. But, later I have a date." She sounded excited. I wondered if she was dating a fairy or a human. Though she could be dating any type of supernatural creature. Either way it was none of my business. "Not to be forward, but why are you coming to see me now?" I started talking.

Claudine raised her eyebrow at me. "Well, that's a good question. I guess Niall wants you to be officially protected now." She responded. Who was this Niall? I didn't want to sound ignorant. I decided against asking. If he was that important I assumed I would meet him soon or I could just ask Eric.

"Protected…from what?" There seemed to always be problems now. I missed my quiet life. But, I'd rather have Eric. Claudine shrugged, "Whatever, I'll be able to just pull you out of any sticky situation."

"Humph." I made a noise. Sticky situation would probably mean life or death. But, at least I knew someone was watching out for me night and day. Claudine glanced at her flashy watch and tapped her foot. "You can leave if you need to get going." I was trying to be nice.

She rolled her eyes, "I have to explain a few more things and then I'll be out of you're hair for now," she paused before going into whatever she had to tell me, "So I'm Niall's granddaughter and then there's Claude, my twin brother. Umm let's see, so we're all family then. And Claude runs Hooligans if you ever need to see him. Sorry I'm rushing all this, but I got to get going soon." Claudine told me breathlessly. I felt dizzy. If Claudine was Niall's granddaughter the only way I could see us being related was if I was Niall's great granddaughter.

I smiled like a crazy person. I couldn't act overwhelmed. Even though that was all I was feeling right now. I thought I was running low on family, but now I'm finding that I was very wrong. Now I was eagerly awaiting meeting Claude and Niall. I wondered if they'd be as perky as Claudine. Hooligans was a well known club. It was basically just dancing and stripping. Arlene had invested a lot of time and money into that place. "Okay." Was all I could say.

Claudine clasped her hands together, "Great! Well I have to go, but I'll be around." She hugged me and kissed my cheek and then she was just gone. I didn't even get another word out. I looked around me, but it was empty. I exhaled and my body loosened up. Full blooded fairies were part of my family tree. How crazy is that?

Before I could have any more time to think of what had just happened Eric walked in. His fangs were still out and he was still trying to restrain himself. I stared at him, not sure whether I should move or wait.

"You've had a hectic two days." Eric observed.

I scoffed, "You're telling me." Eric smirked. I glanced out the window and saw that we were flying. I don't even remember feeling the wheels come up on the plane. He took another gulp of his drink and I wondered when I was going to meet all my other family.

**Eric POV**

I decided against saying anything. Sookie had heard enough talking from Sophie, Hadley, and now her fairy relative, Claudine. I still needed to tell her what Sophie told me, but we had enough time before I talked to my bonded about that. I was also becoming uneasy from not hearing from Godric in the last two days. But, I had faith in my maker. Hopefully, all was well.

Sookie continued to stare at me. "Are you going to tell me what Sophie Ann said? We might as well get that out of the way." Sookie was definitely drained, at least emotionally. I moved behind her and moved my hands against her back. A massage would comfort her. Not to mention smelling Claudine made me want some form of physical contact. Fairies had no manners. She just popped in on my private jet.

She rested her body forward and sighed. She was just perfect. I leaned into her neck and gently pressed my lips against her throbbing vein. Her breathing evened out. Her whole body was begging for attention. But, I continued to focus on the attentions I was already giving her.

"This is nice." She sounded like she was in a trance. Her blonde hair slid over my fingers. "What? This?" I applied more pressure to her than I had before. Sookie's body jerked pleasantly. I couldn't hold back the smug look on my face.

"That, but I mean there's so much going on and you're making me forget about all of it." Her voice was filled with gratitude. At least I knew I had accomplished something. I kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin so we were at eye level. Her face was soft, but tired. "Why don't you sleep little one?" I suggested. I watched her as she contemplated the idea.

"I'll wake you as soon as we land." I tried to be more convincing.

She yawned. "I want to stay with you tonight." She lazily spoke. Triumph coursed through my mind. Though her newfound desire to be with me so much was strange it was fantastic. Sookie has always been so independent. But, I wanted her to need me as much as I needed her. I loved her violently. Bill got to see that.

I shook out of those thoughts. "I would want nothing else." I calmly assured her. I flooded the bond with love and comfort.

She bit her lower lip and I could tell she was not yet done talking to me. "Real quick have you talked to Godric?" She was more alert now. I began to hope that she would stop worrying so much about everyone else and more about herself.

I shook my head. "Will you call and make sure everything is okay?" Sookie yawned once again. I realized she had not talked to Adele in two days. She was depending on me. "Sookie Stackhouse sleep, please." I gently demanded. Her eyes challenged me. I would give her this. I nodded letting her know I would do what she asked.

Sookie dozed off instantly. I couldn't help but look at her a little while longer. I love her. I believe that we were meant for each other. I did nothing in my existence or even my human life to deserve her, but someone has decided otherwise. I kissed her once more and then pulled out my phone. Truth be told, I was growing weary of Godric and Adele. His intentions with Adele were unclear. Plus, he would not share any of them with me.

I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. He may be my maker, but he'd better have a good reason for not checking in with me. I personally asked him to check in whenever he could. "Eric." Godric answered.

"Good evening. How is everything?" I was playing everything cool. I heard some shuffling around on the other line. "Why do you ask?" Godric wasn't usually so mysterious. He was just as blunt as I was. That was partially the reason we got a long with each other so well. "Sookie has tried to contact Adele multiple times during the day and she did not respond." I began to sound agitated. Godric cleared his throat.

"Adele and I had a very…strained first night." Godric's voice was emotionless. If he was one of my subjects I would just tell him to explain. This was not the case though, so I had to wait for any elaboration. "We talked about Sookie's ancestry, fairies. Adele was so surprised that I knew about her relation to the fae, that she started drinking something out of the liquor cabinet. She woke two hours ago with a, uh, what do humans call it when their bodies have consumed too much alocohol?" Godric continued.

"A hangover." I filled Godric in. He was not keen on keeping up with the human lingo. He thought their way of words were distasteful. I didn't know whether I'd be able to tell Sookie that her grandmother got drunk in Godric's presence. Sookie would most likely not believe me.

"Yes, that. But, besides that everything is fine." Godric was being different. His tone made me suspicious. "We're coming back tonight, but we'll be going straight to my home in Shreveport." I said in a stern tone.

"I'll let Adele know," He paused, "Isn't it out of the ordinary for Sookie to not want to stop at home first." Godric observed. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one noticing. "Her need to be with me as heightened." I murmured, glancing over at her. She was fast asleep with a light smile on her face. Her lips were moving, but no noises came out.

"As it should." Godric said.

"Meaning?" I was becoming irritated. I missed simplicity. "My son, there is a time and place for everything." His words were cryptic. I felt out of the loop. Maybe there was something going on and I was not yet informed of it. "Very well, goodbye Godric." I just wanted to sit in silence. I was tired of all this talking that seemed to be getting me nowhere. The phone clicked off.

I closed my eyes. It would be a long while before we landed and Sookie would probably be sleeping the entire time. Her initiation to the mile high club would probably not be happening on this flight. But, I planned to take her many places. I was most eager to take her to my homeland. Then, I shifted my thoughts to Bill. His torture was very fulfilling. Andre had to stop me and than he had to call Sophie. Dr. Ludwig was once again rushed to Bill's side. I reminisced about it as the plane raged on.

_I had walked down into the basement with Andre. Bloodlust was pumping through both of our systems. For me this was personal. Andre was only looking to have a little fun. Bill may no die tonight, but this would be just a taste of what his final death would be like. I would do as much as I could tonight, only because I knew I could get away with it. _

_ Bill was sitting in a dimly lit room. If he had a heart it would have been thumping. I turned to Andre, "Give us some time alone." Andre didn't have to take orders from me. But, Andre wasn't taking any chances and he left. _

_ I glanced around the room. I was dumbfounded. There were barely any weapons or devices to use. There were gloves and strands of silver and that was it. "Evening Bill." I muttered as I slipped on one of the gloves. _

_ "Eric." There was no "sheriff" in the room tonight. He wasn't going to show me the respect I demanded on this night, because he knew what was coming. "I assume you know why I'm here." I glanced at him. His eyes were focused on the silver chains. I imagine he was thinking of where I was going to put them. _

_ "To be frank Eric, I think you have a notion that Sookie and I are more than friends. I was sent by the queen to bring her back here. Now that that obviously won't be happening I have no reason to talk to her." Bill was trying his best to talk his way out of this. _

_ "You won't stop." I growled._

_ Bill shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe she feels stronger for me than I for her. After all she rallied for my safety in your meeting with Sophie Ann." He wasn't being brash. He was making a suggestion, one that I detested. Sookie felt a platonic relationship to Bill and that was it. I felt that from the bond. _

_ "You're right. Sookie saved my life and I owe her." Bill said._

"_Anything else before I begin?" I was growing tired of his weak attempts to stop me. Right now I couldn't think of anything to get in my way. Unless, Sookie herself came downstairs begging and even than I might not stop._

_ Bill's eyes closed and he bit the side of his cheek. "Sookie trusts you. If you harm a friend of hers, you might as well have hurt her." Bill tried once more. _

_ "Do not think you know anything about Sookie. You have a file folder of general information on her given to you by Sophie Ann. You know nothing!" I snapped. Without further warning I forced a silver_ _bracelet into his mouth and wrapped one of the chains around his wrists. Bill's squirming and gagged screams were useless. In a matter of minutes I became a monster._

I felt a body nuzzle into mine and I stopped my thoughts. Sookie was relaxing against me. "It's only been an hour or so." I whispered. Sookie looked up at me and kissed the end of my nose. Her little gestures were comforting. "I felt you through the bond. You kinda woke me up." She admitted. I immediately felt at fault. I should have controlled my emotions better.

"Sorry lover. I'll let you go back to sleep." I tried to smile at her.

"What were you thinking of?" She completely disregarded what I said. I shifted and pulled Sookie closer against me. She wiped her eyes quickly. "Bill." I said emotionlessly. Sookie's mouth barely fell open before she closed it again. I felt the curiosity through her side of the bond. Maybe she wouldn't act on it?

"Someone called Sophie out of our meeting and she said it was because of you." Sookie confessed. I didn't even think of that when Andre called Sophie Ann. Now I have to give Sookie an explanation. "Yes, I got a little carried away." I told Sookie. Her eyebrows crinkled together and she frowned.

"Is everything all right _now_?" She asked as her hand slid over my abdomen. I didn't want to get distracted with anything. I needed to let Sookie know about her new arrangement with the queen. "Lover, Sophie cannot have you. So she came up with a new purpose for you." My voice was serious.

Sookie pulled her hand away. "Eric? What did you do?" Her heart rate picked up to a mouthwatering pace. "The Queen wants your help, occasionally. Only at summits or meetings with those she doesn't trust." I told Sookie.

She was silent. I expected her to yell at me, but she seemed to be thinking. I knew she wouldn't like having to constantly be leaving, but it was the best I could do for her. "That's not too bad." Sookie muttered.

I shook my head at her, "No it's not." Before Sookie could say anything we heard over the intercom that the plane was landing. Sookie stood up and stretched. I watched her body move. I would hold off on telling her about Adele and Godric's evening. Right now I was hungry.

**Adele and Godric (Godric POV)**

Adele walked out of the kitchen with a blood and a glass of water. I was sitting on the front porch watching the woods. She sat beside me and handed me my blood. I thanked her. She just sipped her water and rubbed her temple. "Does your head still hurt?" I asked her even though I knew the answer.

"Not as bad, now I'm just embarrassed. I haven't drank in such a long time. Women my age shouldn't behave like this." She was shameful. I see where Sookie learned her modesty. Adele was blushing some more. My hand folded over hers. She smiled at my comfort.

"Sookie will have children?" Adele sounded hopeful. She has taken on many roles in her life and I knew being a grandmother would be very important to her. There was more to Sookie being able to bear children than magic. "Niall and I spoke about when Sookie would have children." I told her. Adele's eyes widened.

"When? You know when?" Adele was excited. It seemed her headache was long gone. "You don't live this long and not get certain privileges." I grinned. I always enjoyed being a little flirtatious with Adele. Her blush was very age defying. "Will I be here when this happens?" Adele was on the edge of her seat for my answer. The truth was she would not. Her death was inevitable. "Yes." I lied. False hope is better than nothing. Adele smiled bigger than I'd ever seen. She was ecstatic.

Her eyes started to tear up, "This is wonderful. I never thought I would get to see Sookie or even Jason have children." It actually saddened me. At least she was going to be happy. When her death finally came, it was not like she would be angered. She would be at peace. "You cannot tell Sookie though. Not under any circumstances." I said in a strong tone. "You can trust me." Adele murmured as she squeezed my hand.

We sat in silence. I had no thoughts going through my head. I only felt guilt. Adele on the other hand was probably already picking out names she liked. It's true when that say ignorance is bliss. Very true indeed.

**I've had this chapter written for a while, but I couldn't wait to post it anymore! So let me know what you think since so much has happened. Thanks and review!  
**

**Translations:**

**Jag litar inte på er. Se det. - I do not trust you. Watch it.**


	26. Fantasies

**Here's chapter 26. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This story is probably going to go on a lot longer than I expected, but I don't mind. Haha, enjoy!**

**Sookie POV**

I walked into Eric's house feeling completely at home. I loved being here. Everything reminded me of Eric. The smells and the decorations plastered throughout his home were comforting. Maybe sometime soon I would be calling this place my home too.

Eric and I walked into the living room. The lights were dimmed and the TV was on. My eyes flickered to Eric. "Pamela." He muttered. I could tell that it irritated Eric that she left all the stuff she used on. I made a mental note not to do that in the future.

Then for some reason I immediately thought of Gran. My hand went to my forehead as I sighed. "Eric, did you ever get a hold of Godric?" I felt like I was being a nag.

Eric hesitated and cleared his throat. "There were minor problems, but everything is fine now." Eric was not one to struggle with his words. Moreover, to me any minor problem may as well have been a major one. "What happened?" I tensed up.

Eric wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him. This was a great distraction. He rested his chin on top of my head, "It seems Adele cannot handle her liquor. I wonder if the same thing goes for you." Eric teased. I pulled away from him appalled. I could not even see Gran holding a drink in her hand.

I stifled a laugh, but I failed. Eric smiled as well. "She got drunk in front of Godric? That's just priceless." I said as I plopped down on the couch. Eric nodded and then he was gone. I figured he was just going to get something.

He was back in seconds. He was wearing black sweat pants and no shirt. He must know what effect he has on me. In his hands was a Fangtasia shirt for me, and one of the blankets from the bed. Eric handed me the shirt.

His eyes focused on me as I shimmied out of my dress and pulled the oversized shirt over my body. Once the shirt was on, I unsnapped my bra. I raised my eyebrow suggestively at Eric. "I thought for the remainder of our night we should relax. Perhaps we could watch a movie?" Eric offered. It was weird being so normal. I was waiting for something to happen or someone to call.

"That sounds great." I whispered. Eric grinned triumphantly. "Any suggestions, little one?" Eric asked. What movie was I supposed to watch with a thousand year old vampire? He had probably seen every movie ever made multiple times. "You pick." I was curious to see what he would come back with.

Eric nodded and he left to go pick one. I picked up the thick blue blanket and snuggled into the couch while I waited. I was starting to doze off when I felt Eric's body move behind mine. He kissed the nape of my neck. His right arm crossed over my stomach lazily.

"Which movie did you pick?" I murmured.

"The Warriors." Eric stated. I'd never heard of it, but I figured it couldn't be too bad if he chose it. I could not really focus as the movie went through, but I could see why Eric picked it. It was about one gang fighting their way back to their home. Eric probably respected Swann, the main character.

As the movie ended, I flashed a glance back at Eric. He was focusing so intently. He did not even notice my staring at him. His eyes moved across the screen capturing everything. I smiled and turned back over to watch the movie.

When it was over Eric sat up and let out an unnecessary breath. "What did you think?" Eric looked over in my direction. I formed an opinion in my mind. "It was…interesting. Swann should have been more open to Mercy though." Was all I could think to say. Eric shook his head and then rolled his eyes at me.

"What? He was rude to her the entire time." I argued. Eric stood up and we started walking down the stairs. "He knew she wanted him the moment he saw her. However, he could not play into her desires. He's a fighter and he put that priority first." Only Eric would decipher a movie that much. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

I glanced at the clock on Eric's nightstand. It was three in the morning. I would probably sleep all day. At least I did not have work tomorrow. After all, I told Sam I would probably be in New Orleans for two weeks. Who knew it would only be two days?

"Are we already going to sleep?" I asked.

"Did you have something else planned?" Eric asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. I could feel from the bond that he wanted me, but I felt something else. I couldn't put my finger on it. Nevertheless, I had done enough talking and I just wanted to continue our easy night.

I sat beside him and placed my hand on his thigh. "I was thinking that we could just…" I whispered as he already placed his lips over mine. I felt his fingers comb under my shirt and tease my stomach. I smiled at his gentle attentions. I would never understand how he could go from an angry vampire to a placid lover the next.

I lay back on the bed and his body followed over mine. I tugged his sweats down. There was no talking or rushing, which was odd for us. I opened my legs for him. He was at me entrance, but he was going slowly. He eased in little by little, as my hands rested on his shoulder blades. "Eric, I love you." I didn't understand why I was getting so sentimental. Maybe it was his tenderness or the way he held me when we were laying on the couch. Or maybe it could be how he protected me against everything or how he behaved with Gran.

Eric pushed in deeper and groaned. I felt myself starting to cry, but I held it in. What was going on with me? Eric looked into my eyes as his thumb grazed over my cheek. I leaned up to kiss him. His tongue ran over mine softly. "I love you too, dear one." Eric's voice was faint. My body began rocking against his and he complied with my movements.

My stomach tightened and he thrust into me deeper one last time. I moaned as I felt my release. Eric bit the side of my throat, furthering my relief. He pushed into me one last time before he finished. His tongue slid over the wounds and then he rolled off me.

I quickly nuzzled into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I hoped Eric enjoyed cuddling as much as I did. The bond told me he did. "Do you shield me from your side of the bond?" I wondered aloud. Eric traced his fingers up and down my spine. My body shivered.

"Yes. Only partially though. You would not be able to handle all the emotions I have." Eric answered seriously. I wanted to though. I just wanted to get a taste of what he kept inside of him. "Will you let me feel for a second? I just want to…feel it all." I gazed at him. Eric seemed to be thinking of what I was asking of him. "I don't think that's a good idea." He muttered.

"Please?" I tried to be innocent.

"No." Eric said seriously. I wanted to understand what he experienced for me so badly. I was not great at bargaining, but I was not going to give up. I tried to be seductive, hoping that Eric would play into it. "How about if you do this for me, you can…act out any fantasy you have with me?" I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth. Apparently neither could Eric.

He chuckled darkly and I felt a wave of lust. "Oh, you are a treat." Eric continued to laugh. I was taking his laughter as a no. I sighed in defeat. "Is that a no?" I asked with a disappointed tone.

"No. In fact it's quite the opposite." Eric said. I sat back up with a stupid look on my face. Who knew Eric would play so easily into my hands? Eric and I sat there staring at each other. I was on the edge of my seat waiting for a flood of feelings to overtake me, but nothing happened. I sighed and then Eric raised his eyebrows.

I do not know what I felt first. The lust was overpowering all emotions Eric had. My inner thighs immediately became moist and I let out a moan. I also felt extreme happiness. However, the happy emotions left quickly. Instantly I felt hate and anger. I felt it so harshly that my stomach coiled into unpleasant knots and my eyes started to tear up. Sadness and guilt came next. Those emotions made me feel so much worse and my silent tears turned into sobs. I was finding it hard to breath and I couldn't find any words. I slapped at Eric's arms and he quickly closed the bond.

My body was so tired it fell back on the bed. Eric pulled me against his chest and kissed me multiple times on the forehead. "It's okay lover. You're fine." He murmured. My breathing slowed as his words settled in. How did he carry all those feelings with him all day every day? Sure humans could be aroused or angry, but Eric's emotions were amplified compared to ours.

I wiped my eyes, embarrassed that I was so affected by what just happened. "You deal with that every time you're awake?" I asked. Eric nodded. His face was blank. "Are we going to finish the other half of the bargain?" I asked dumbly.

Eric's face brightened and his nose pressed against mine, "Oh lover, of course not. It will be a surprise for you." I squinted at him, but Eric just kept smiling. I let my head sink into the pillows. My eyelids became heavier, but I just wanted to stay awake. Eric started to hum a soft tune and that was it for me.

**Eric POV**

When I woke, I felt Sookie's body against mine. She smelt the exact same as she had last night, so I knew she had been sleeping this whole time. She rolled over onto her left side and murmured something.

I thought of last night's events. I overly enjoyed watching a movie with Sookie. It was comforting being so close to her. The only thing I regret is fully opening my side of the bond to her. She shouldn't have to deal with what I carry every day. I especially did not want her to feel any pity for me. The only thing I would get out of this was a fulfilled fantasy.

Sookie's phone vibrated on the nightstand. I ignored it, but then Sookie groaned. She reached for her phone and flipped it open. It was her grandmother. Sookie answered sleepily, "Hey Gran."

"Oh Sookie, it's been so long since I talked to you! Are you coming home tonight?" Adele was a little too happy for my tastes. I was hoping Sookie would soon want to move in with me. Then there would be no interruptions. Sookie rolled over onto her side and glanced at me. She smiled gingerly as I shook my head no. I wanted Sookie's company tonight at Fangtasia.

"I think I'm gonna stay with Eric again if that's all right." She kept her eyes on me. Adele huffed on the other line. Sookie cringed, "I could come home if you really need me to." I wanted to snatch the phone out of Sookie's hands and crush it.

"No, no. It seems you and Eric are ready to settle down." I could not tell if Adele was joking. Sookie blushed a delicious color. "I just want to spend some more time with him, that's all." Sookie explained.

"Okay dear, I'm glad that you're back from New Orleans. Did anything exciting happen?" Adele asked. I wondered if Godric was still with her. Surely, he would have left back for Dallas once we returned. Sookie started to say something then she shook her head. What could she have said, _oh yes Gran, I met my one of our fairy relatives and Hadley, who now let's vampires feed off her. In addition, Eric got to torture Bill! It was a good time!_

"It was actually pretty boring. I'm glad it didn't take too long." Sookie spoke. I liked that she was able to think so quickly on her toes. Adele laughed at something and then she continued her conversation with Sookie, "I'm sorry it wasn't more thrilling for you! Tell Eric I say hello. Love you."

"I will. I love you too." Sookie said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She instantly moved over to me and kissed my chest. "Good evening lover." I purred. I kissed the top of Sookie's head and grinned. Being near her just made me happy now. "Would you like to accompany me to Fangtasia tonight?" I asked. Tonight would be the perfect night to let my fantasy happen. Of course, it would not be my ultimate fantasy. My ultimate dream would never be able to happen.

"Sure, we should shower first." Sookie murmured. She crawled out of bed and I followed. She had the water running in no time. Sookie always turned the water on to the hottest it would go. I wondered if she knew that I liked to feel the heat or if it was just a habit of hers. I grabbed some of the shampoo and started to wash my hair. Sookie kept her eyes on me as she started to do the same.

I got out of the shower as soon as I finished and I heard Sookie sigh. I kept a chuckle to myself. I threw on a Fangtasia shirt and some jeans. As I was brushing my hair, an unfamiliar smell washed over me.

I glanced in the direction it came from and saw that Sookie was drying her hair. I went up behind her and pulled her back to my chest. She smelt as she normally did, but with a hint of magic that was not there before. My forehead tensed as I tried to figure out why her scent changed.

She pulled out of my arms laughing and continued getting ready. I went downstairs and drank a bottle of blood while I waited for Sookie. My thoughts were scattered. I was not use to so much going on at once. Now I was completely intrigued to understand everything that has been going on, from Godric's cryptic words to Sookie's smell.

**Sookie POV**

I walked down into the kitchen wearing a spaghetti strap red dress and heels. Eric's favorite color on me was red, so I figured I could indulge him. I felt good tonight. For once, I was just happy and it sounds weird, but I have not been this giddy in a long time.

Eric stopped drinking his blood as soon as he saw me. "What are you wearing?" His voice was serious and I immediately felt self-conscious. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to not make eye contact. "You don't like it." By his response, I didn't even have to ask. Eric was standing in front of me instantly, shaking his head at me. "You look absolutely stunning. I'm going to have a hard time keeping all the vamps away from you tonight." Eric told me quickly. I chuckled. At least it was only a jealousy thing. "No one will be all over me, let's get out of here." I muttered.

It felt like I had not been inside Fangtasia in forever. Pam was leaning against the bar, scanning the dance floor and talking to Gunther. Dawn and Ginger were hauling from table to table. Dawn shot me a look chocked full of hatred. _Dumb bitch thinks she can do whatever she wants just because she got a vampire boyfriend now. When is the last time she worked? I guess he's handing money over to her like it's nothing_, Dawn thought_. _

I didn't her bother me, so I smiled at her like usual. She did the same and even waved. However, she was right about the working thing. Dawn must have known that I have taken off two weeks at both of my jobs. "You know Eric, maybe I should help out tonight. It's really busy and I'm sure Dawn and Ginger would love some help." I said as we sat down at one of the back tables.

Eric pulled me closer to him, "Nonsense lover, they're doing fine." He skimmed his club nonchalantly. My hand slid over his. Dawn walked over to us, "Can I get you anything?" She more so asked Eric. If I had known, she would have started to hate me once I got closer to Eric, I would have done it sooner. At least it would have shown her true colors.

"I'll have an O negative true blood and Sookie will have a gin and tonic." Eric spoke calmly. I attempted a friendly smile, but Dawn just left. _Can't even order for herself now? _Dawn thought with disgust. She was making me feel so uncomfortable and I started to fidget. "I can order for myself, you don't have to." I smiled playfully at Eric. He didn't take it as light as I did. He seemed genuinely hurt. "I thought you liked me ordering for you?" Eric asked. I wanted to slap myself. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

I kissed him softly on the lips and cupped his face in my hands. "I do, I do. Dawn is just thinking so many bad things about me, about us and…I'm sorry I let it get to me." I whispered. Eric closed his eyes and lightly growled. Dawn came back with the drinks and she set them on the table.

Before she could leave, Eric grabbed her wrist. Dawn stopped immediately and she seemed scared. "Dawn, do you have something you would like to say to me or my lover?" Eric asked in a harsh tone. Dawn scrunched up her face. I hoped she could tell that Eric was being completely serious.

"No." She shook her head furiously. Eric was far too entertained to be putting Dawn in her place. Nevertheless, he felt it was an entitlement to protect me. "No what?" His tone was far more menacing.

"No master." Dawn said sternly. Eric glanced at me and I hope he could tell that I was urging him to stop. He just smirked at me, "Apologize to my bonded." Dawn's eyes widened as soon as she heard the word bonded. I guess it was a pretty big deal. "I'm very sorry for anything I have done to offend you. Please forgive me." Dawn literally begged. I was surprised that she didn't get down on her knees and grovel. More people in the bar were looking at us. It was as if any previous friendship Dawn and I had was now void. "Okay." My voice was weak. Dawn gave me a phony smiled and walked away.

Eric had a smug look on his face. I punched him somewhat playfully. "Why did you do that?" I asked, my face burning up.

Eric shrugged, "You are my bonded. These are my subjects and they owe you their respect. She had no right to make you feel so unwanted in my facility." Dawn was casting daggers at me from across the dance floor. I squeezed Eric's hand lightly, "That was sweet."

His face formed a sour expression, "Sweet? I'm not sweet."

I laughed, "Yes you are." We didn't say much after that. We watched people dance and drink. I liked just being next to Eric in the silence. He was good company. Since we got out of the shower earlier, he seemed to be in a different mindset. Something was going on with him and I hoped that soon I would know what it was.

Pam strolled over to the table with a devilish look on her face. "Master, Sookie how are you?" She kept her eyes on Eric. "I'm great Pam. How are you?" I asked to fill the quietness. Pam raised her eyebrow at Eric and then glanced at me, "Same old, same old unfortunately." She kept focusing on Eric.

"Vad är det med dig?" Pam asked Eric. I obviously didn't know what she said, but she sounded concerned. Eric was sending me comfort and love through the bond, but then again he could be shielding something from me. "Jag tänker." Eric said in a hushed voice. I'm sure they were talking about something serious, but hearing Eric talk in his native tongue just aroused me. He glanced at me and winked. Pam rolled her eyes.  
"Om vad?" Pam inquired. Eric exhaled sharply and glared at his child. "Pamela, jag vill inte bry sig om detta längre." He spoke angrily. Pam said something under her breath and walked away. I looked at Eric and waited for a response to what they just said.

He finally spoke up, "Follow me, lover." We got out of the booth and made our way out of Fangtasia. I will never b able to get over at how everybody always watched our every move. Eric led me to the back of Fangtasia, which was surrounded by trees. "What are we doing?" I asked with a silly look on my face.

Eric's fangs slid out of his mouth and his eyes glazed over. "I'm going to give you a twenty second head start and then I'll come for you." Eric growled at me. My heart rate picked up and his animalistic demeanor was turning me on. "Eric, is this you're fantasy?" I had no idea why I wasn't moving. There was doubt in my mind that he was being serious.

"Fifteen seconds little one, times a wasting." His eyes wondered down my body, stopping at my heels. Shit, why did I wear these stupid shoes? I kicked off the heels and then I ran into the woods. I guess Eric was a sucker for a hunt after all. I was just hoping he was going to take it easy.

I felt like I had been running for a long time, but Eric was nowhere to be seen or heard. I tripped over myself and skinned my knee. "God dammit." I murmured. My dress tore and my knee started to bleed. I stood up a little shaky and let out a scream when I saw Eric directly in front of me. His face was clearly predatory. I blinked and then he was gone.

I was starting to panic. It was dark and I could barely see a thing. Not to mention I was bleeding and I tore a dress I bought with my own money. "Okay Eric, games over." I shouted to the trees. I heard a laugh behind me and turned towards it. Eric was standing there.

"The game isn't over, I haven't fed yet." Eric snarled. I could no longer tell if he was acting. I shook my head at him, "There's True Blood at home." I started to walk, but once I got past him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of him.

I started squirming and slapping at him. "Eric, I'm serious." I grunted. He just laughed and then I felt him near my throat. I was trying to push him away and then I felt the pain of his fangs. It hurt more than it ever had before with Eric.

Before I knew it, I was on my back. I could feel my blood being pulled from my neck and it was slowly becoming pleasurable. For some reason I was still asking him to stop. I felt his hand crawl under my dress and to my inner thigh. He could not expect me go this far on the ground in the woods, could he?

I tried to move my hand down to stop his, but he rumbled at me and pinned my hands above me head. I couldn't stop wiggling underneath him. I heard my panties snap and watched as he threw them off to the side. I realized then that his fantasy was to hunt me and me resist. I decided to play along. I slapped his back, "Eric let go! We are not doing this here."

I felt two of his fingers begin to slide in and out of me. I moaned involuntarily. He pulled his fangs out of me and glared down at me. This was truly a raw experience. He thrust into me with abandon. I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to me.

He was moving so fast and I loved it. I continued to fight him though and that just spurred him on. He pushed into me so deep that I came without any hesitation. Eric had a scowl plastered to his face. Was he not enjoying this? He finished soon after me and got off me.

I leaned up on my elbows and watched him pick up my underwear. He stuffed it into his pocket. Then he was on his knees in front of me. His eyes were glued to the gash on my knee. I nodded and his tongue darted out to fix the wound. He groaned as my blood hit his tongue.

When he was finished, he helped me up. He kissed me passionately as he moved the hair out of my face. I probably looked terrible. Eric was completely silent as we drove home. I didn't have anything to say either. I didn't know whether or not I had pleased him or if I was a pure disappointment.

"You should shower. I'll be up soon." Eric directed me. He tenderly kissed my forehead and then he walked into his office. I sighed, but I went up the stairs to shower. I washed my hair twice getting all the dirt and leaf particles washed away. I felt like I could start crying. He was being so distant and I hoped we were past that. I trusted him one hundred percent.

I dried off quickly and put on one of his shirts and a new pair of underwear. When I walked into the bedroom, Eric was sitting there reading a book. It was weird, because I think it was the first time I'd seen him do so. On my side of the bed, there was a trey with a plate of food on it and a glass of water. "I didn't know you could cook." I kindly said. There was a salad and a baked chicken on the plate.

Eric closed the book and turned over to face me. "I've cooked for my entire existence." He said quietly. Despite the feelings boiling inside me, I ate my dinner. Eric watched me the entire time. When I was finished, I put my trey aside and stared at him.

"Was that really your greatest fantasy?" I asked him.

"No it was not." Eric was being so strange.

"What is? Does it have anything to do with what we did outside Fangtasia?" I was becoming impatient. Eric was not this quiet. He was opinionated and always had something to say. Something had to be wrong. "Do you want a family, Sookie?" Eric asked completely disregarding me. I was thrown off by his question.

I honestly didn't know if I did or not. I did before I met Eric, but once we became serious, it was no longer an option for me. That was okay with me though, because Eric was worth me to me than that.

"Um...I did." I answered honestly. Eric had a blank expression on his face. "I never wanted a family, even when I was human. It was just something we were supposed to do back then, get married young and continue your legacy through children." Eric never really talked about his past. Did his strangeness have something to do with family?

"I just want you." I said.

Eric tried to smile, "My greatest fantasy is to have a family with you Sookie." My stomach curled into knots. No wonder he was weird lately. He wanted something he could never have. I nuzzled into his shoulder and kissed his cheek. What was I supposed to say to that? I took a breath.

"Eric, you're my family." I murmured.

** Well there is the twenty sixth chapter! This was probably my favorite chapter to write. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all of you guys who read this story. **

**Translations:**

**Vad är det med dig? – What's wrong with you?**

**Jag tänker. – I'm thinking.**

**Om vad? – About what?**

**Pamela, jag vill inte bry sig om detta längre.- Pamela, I don't want to be bothered about this anymore.**


	27. Unconventional

**I want to thank you all for the reviews. I am also glad to see that a lot of you have put alerts on my story. It means a lot to me. Well enough of my blabbering, here's chapter 27!**

**Eric POV**

"Eric, you're my family." Sookie muttered. Sookie was the kind of girl who would typically settle down. She would get married, have two kids, and have a white picket fence around her home. But, Sookie was no longer in a typical situation. She was with me, she chose me and now hopes of having children were gone. I hoped she would understand how much I loved her for that sacrifice.

"You are my family too, dear one." My voice was weaker than it was before. I haven't felt these kinds of emotions in decades. I'm not a sentimentalist, at least I used to not be. I opened my arms to Sookie and she hugged me. I pulled the covers over us and nuzzled into her shoulder to smell her. Even if her scent was off, it was still magnificent.

"Eric," Sookie whispered. I pulled back and stared at her. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and I quickly captured one trailing down her cheek. I never meant to make her cry. "You're not mad are you?" She asked in hushed tone. How could she care so much?

I shook my head at her. If anything I was feeling remorse for taking away her future, but I wouldn't tell her that. Sookie kissed me softly and I felt her teeth nibble my bottom lip. Then she fell asleep beside me.

When I woke up Sookie was gone. Her scent was in the shower and in the kitchen and it was somewhat strong so I knew she had only left recently. I scanned the bedroom for a note, but there wasn't one. I tied my hair back and threw on a proper outfit for Fangtasia. It was sure to be boring since Sookie would not be there.

I stopped in the kitchen for a blood. On the front of the fridge was a brief note from Sookie. Eric, sorry I didn't wait for you to wake up. Gran called and she wanted to spend some time together. Have a good night and I'll miss you.

Love, Sookie

I folded the note and quickly put it a hardwood case in my office. Then, I was on my way to Fangtasia. I drove slowly, trying to end the night. It was difficult for me to grasp how my night would not be so unfulfilled without Sookie. It was no longer just me wanting her. I needed her.

Pam was waiting for me in my office. Tonight was her night off, so she dressed in khaki pants and a light blue cardigan. "Hello Eric." She looked up from one of the many magazines she enjoyed reading. It was probably another Dear Abby column she was so engaged in.

As I walked past Pam to the computer, I smelt a strong wave of Gunther. He didn't smell appealing to me at all, but my child seemed rather subdued. "Have you seen Gunther tonight?" I asked casually.

Pam flickered her eyes up to me and grinned, "Is it that obvious?" She was truly sending off happiness. Her face glowed and she could not seem to wipe the smile off her face. "His smell is," I paused, "Have you tasted him yet?" I was heavily interested in Pam's affairs.

"Once or twice." Pam waved her hand in the air.

"Has he tasted you?" I asked in a more serious tone. I was more concerned about Pam bonding with a human, especially one who reminded her of her human life. Her judgment was cloudy when it came to Gunther, from what I could tell. She was on cloud nine. "No, not yet." Pam muttered.

"You wish to bond with him?" My voice was very disbelieving. I had barely even talked to Gunther before. He was just someone who tended my bar. "Would it be a problem if I did?" She was becoming impudent. Did she know how serious a bond was? Most vampires and humans do not even go past feeding and sex. A bond was more than a responsibility. "Yes, I think it would be." I sternly told her.

Pam closed her magazine and placed her hands on her lap. "I didn't interfere with yours and Sookie's relationship. I'm very happy that you are so fortunate. Gunther and I will not be bonding as far as I can see. I just enjoy his company." Pam maturely answered me. My child was truly entertaining. One minute she's fighting me, the next she just gives me an honest explanation.

I smiled light heartedly at her. Pam left soon after that to get help tend the bar even though it was her night off. I caught up on all the work I had missed. There were dozens of emails to check and multiple paychecks to fill out. I glanced at the clock. It was a little after one, so Sookie would probably be in bed. I decided to stop by before I went back to my house.

Before I could even leave my office though, Godric had entered unannounced. His boyish frame and soft face made him look so innocent. But, that was far from the truth. "Godric, I didn't expect you." I said as I started to get up.

Godric put his hands in the air, "Sit my child. I was just coming to see how you have been. We haven't really spoken to each other in a long time." Godric sat down across from me and I followed suit. I didn't know how to feel about this sudden urge from Godric to talk to me.

"How are you and Sookie?" Godric asked me. His eyes were focusing very strongly on me. Should I mention the change in her scent? Godric would be the one most likely to grasp what I could not. However, if I brought it up, he would be worried about Sookie. Overall, my urge to confide in someone just took over. "We are doing very well," I paused, "But, I did notice that her scent has changed. It's more magical than it was before. She has seemed fine though." I scanned Godric's facial expression.

"What creature did she smell like?" Godric pressed.

I had not really had time to sit down and pinpoint exactly what Sookie scent had shifted into. "She had a more intense smell of fairy, but I could control myself." I told my maker. He nodded. "Anything else?" Godric asked.

"Nothing I had ever smelt." I admitted. To be honest, I had not really been focusing on the change in her smell. However, I should have been. As her bonded it's my place to make sure I know what's going on with her at all times. Whatever was going on was definitely out of the ordinary, but Sookie was in no danger.

Godric seemed deep in thought. He exhaled after about five minutes and looked at me expectantly. "I'm going back to Dallas soon." He told me. I had expected it. Godric had been in Bon Temps far too long and I am sure Isabel and Stan were eagerly awaiting his return. "I've been anticipating this." I murmured. I was not ready for Godric to leave yet. I was getting used to having him here.

"I'll be in touch though, my child." Godric reassured me. I nodded at him, and then I glanced at the clock. Godric realized this, "I should be leaving anyway," He paused as he stood up, "In the future, if you need me, just call for me." Godric then did something that he had not done in a very long time. I felt his tiny form around me as we embraced. His smell was familiar and homey.

"What's wrong with you Godric?" I asked him. He pulled away from me with a strange smile on his face. "I am very pleased with how things have turned out for you." Godric said. It seemed everybody was contented with my shifting lifestyle. I watched as Godric left my office without saying another word.

I would think about what Godric and I discussed later. Now, it was time for me to visit Sookie.

**Sookie POV**

Gran and I had spent the entire day together. We went shopping, did some gardening, and watched game shows. She had so much to say about Godric and Eric. I felt like I hadn't talked to her in ages. Gran was actually being a little to chipper. We also drove to Shreveport to the mall and she urged me to go into a baby clothes store. It rather hit a soft spot for me as I thought back to Eric's and my conversation.

When I questioned Gran about her sudden yearn to search through infant's clothing, she told me that a friend of hers daughter was expecting. _Good for her, _I thought bitterly. I could not believe I was getting so frustrated about someone else's children. One, Eric and I weren't even living together _or_ married. Two, he was not capable of creating children.

The other thing that happened today was my telepathy was acting up. People's thoughts and images were pounding into my mind. No matter how hard I tried to keep my shields up, everyone just invaded me. I actually had to sit down and use all my energy to block people out. My telepathy has not been so difficult since I was a teenager. There was no explanation either for the sudden difference.

Then, I after I said goodnight to Gran and showered, I laid in bed watching the alarm clock. I watched the numbers change from eleven to twelve and so on. I was wondering where Eric was. I felt him and he was feeling rather serious. Who knew what was going on with him?

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the window open. A sly smile crossed my face, but I continued my façade. My eyes were shut and my breathing was remaining even. I felt the covers lift off me and his body press against mine, as I was pulled closer to his chest.

His arms wrapped around my chest and I held his hands against me. "Oh lover, you almost had me fooled." He teased. I could not keep up my act for long. I knew he could feel how much I had missed him.

"How was your day?" I asked him. My voice sounded more tired than I actually was. "Godric stopped by Fangtasia. He's headed back to Dallas." Eric said. I didn't even get to say goodbye. Gran would probably be sad too, but maybe she knew he would be leaving. "You're going to miss him." I stated. Even if Eric would not admit it, it was true. Godric was a father to Eric. He rested his head in the nook of my shoulder in response. "What did you do today?" Eric asked in a hushed tone.

"I spent the day with Gran. We went to Shreveport and did a little shopping." My answer was short. I said it so fast that it was obvious that something had bothered me today. I didn't want to concern Eric about anything though. "What else?" He inquired.

I rolled my eyes, thankful he couldn't see my face. "My shields were really weird today. I was swamped by everyone's thoughts, no matter how hard I tried to get them out of my head." I confessed. Eric stiffened, but immediately relaxed. I rolled over to look at his face. He was more handsome each time I did.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded quickly. There was no point in mentioning the headaches that I have had all day. Eric didn't reply, so I closed my eyes. The first thing that popped into my mind was a onesie that I saw today. It was light blue and so small. I smiled at the thought.

I opened my eyes and found Eric curiously gazing at me. "Eric, how long do you plan on staying with me?" I asked. It wasn't exactly how I wanted to ask my question, but I didn't want to be too blunt. Eric pulled his head back, "Forever." I smiled because I was glad that was his answer.

"Well…um…oh never mind." Tonight was not the night for the discussion I was planning to have. I knew Eric was not going to let me off so easily. I just didn't see it happening this way. It was supposed to be him asking me, not vice versa. "Sookie why are you so nervous?" Eric asked me.

I shrugged and my crazy smile started to make an appearance. "If you have something to say, please do." Eric's voice was calm, but I knew him well enough to know that he would be irritated if I fought him on this. I rested my head in my hand and looked at him. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. I want you to move in with me and be with me." Eric's conviction was devastating. How could he be so honest and heartfelt?

"You want me to move in with you?" My voice squeaked.

"Of course I do. We are bonded therefore, we should be living together. In human terms, you are my wife, you know this." Eric looked at me as if I was from another planet. I didn't know that. I was so close to asking Eric to marry me, but in his mind, we already were. To him we were so much more than that.

"I…I actually had no clue I was considered you're wife." I couldn't even focus on the moving in portion of his speech. The word wife echoed in my mind. Five years ago, I never even imagined someone _wanting_ to marry me. "How could you not? I have stressed how important the bond is. We had the ceremony on the last blood exchange, with the knife." Eric further explained to me.

I laughed so loud I had to cover my mouth. All this time I thought we were just normal, well normal for us. I had no idea things were so finalized. "But Eric, we never had an actual ceremony with our friends and family." I told him.

Eric huffed at me. A wave of understanding washed over him. "You want a wedding? You want rings and vows?" Eric asked me. I couldn't tell whether he was mocking me or being sincere. "Well yeah, every girl does." I said casually.

Eric suddenly brought his lips to mine. He passionately kissed me. When he pulled away quicker than he had started, I was out of breath. "Lover, if you want a human ceremony, than it is done." Eric said.

I grinned at him. Since when were things so easy? "Okay…okay." I sighed, still attempting to catch my breath.

"Pam will be thrilled. She loves planning events." Eric obviously did not get the same sense of satisfaction that Pam probably would. I draped myself across his body and kissed his bare chest. "When should I move in?" I whispered.

"Whenever you're ready. Adele will probably be surprised." Eric mused. He had a point. Gran hadn't lived alone in all the time I've known her. She has always had someone to be with her, to take care of her. However, she would understand. Gran would probably be jumping for joy.

As things settled down, my sleepiness came back. It was about three in the morning. I would definitely be sleeping in tomorrow. "Lover, who will we invite to our wedding?" Eric asked completely perplexed. I could tell by the strain in his words.

"Our friends, Eric." I said with a deadpan tone.

After a pause, Eric replied in the same expressionless tone, "I don't have friends."

I laughed so hard, I think I woke up Gran.

**There is chapter 27! I hope you all liked it. It was shorter than I wanted, but so much stuff is coming up, as you all already know. My finals week is also coming up, so it will be about a week or so before the next chapter is up. Nevertheless, it will be worth the wait! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	28. Suprised?

**Finals are over! I completed this as soon as I could, because I was so excited. Thanks for all the reviews. Here is a nice long chapter, hope it makes up for the week I missed****.**

**Sookie POV**

"You're moving in with him?" Gran asked me. I have spent two days trying to find the right moment to tell her that I was leaving. But, she was just so happy and I didn't want to bring her down. I had started to pack little things and eventually Gran would have noticed. "Yes." I told her confidently. I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for some form of a reaction.

"When did you decide this?" Gran wondered aloud. Her voice was monotonic and I had no clue what she was thinking. My shields were still messing up and today I hadn't been able to hear anyone's thoughts. I should have been worried, but I was just too relaxed. I felt normal.

"He asked me two nights ago and I didn't even have to make a decision. I love him and I want to take this next step." Now probably would also be a good time to mention that I would be marrying him. Gran was definitely saddened. Could she possibly think that I could keep getting her permission or having to call her every time I was away from home? I needed my independence.

"When will you be moved out of here, then?" It was like a questionnaire. I glanced around the room and realized I had tons of stuff. Pictures of me and Jason, clothes, books, movies, and silly trinkets I would never be able to get rid of cluttered my room. My possessions would definitely clash with all of Eric's antique furniture. "I can be out by the end of this week at the earliest. You can see I've got a lot to pack." I nervously laughed. To Gran this was not a laughing matter.

She sat down beside me on the edge of the bed and held my hands. "I should have seen this coming. You're not a little girl anymore." She was about to start crying. I shook my head at her and smiled. "Well there's more too." I muttered. If the moving out shocked her, this would probably knock her off her seat.

Gran looked at me expectantly. "Eric and I are going to have a wedding." I smiled crazily. Gran's eyes widened and then she started laughing manically. She gave me a bear hug and kissed both of my cheeks. "Let me see your engagement ring!" She was no longer depressed about my leaving.

I blushed and shrugged, "Well, I uh, don't have one yet. It was sort of like…well Eric and I are bonded and in his society that is more than being married. So having a human ceremony caught him off guard. It was all really unconventional." My explanation was embarrassing.

Gran waved her hand in the air, "Oh well. Sookie, I am so happy for you! You've got nothing but good coming for you." She sounded like she was so sure of that. I grinned. Gran stood up and stretched, "We've been talking nonstop for thirty minutes! Jason is coming by for lunch too. You should call and ask him to bring by some boxes for packing." Gran was moving on to the next task of her day.

I had not even talked to Jason since that night I shoved him. It was after I had Eric's blood so; I actually hurt him a little. Nevertheless, Jason was my brother. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Sook." Jason answered. He sounded surprised that I had called.

"Hey. Gran said you were coming for lunch. Have you left home yet?" I asked him. I was trying to be extra nice to him, so he could understand that I wasn't mad at him. I hoped he wasn't mad at me either. "Almost, I gotta do a couple things around the house first. Why?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I was just wondering if you had any of those boxes Hoyt had left in the basement." I told Jason. I was becoming frustrated with all these questions I was getting today. "Why would you need those boxes? Gran clearing stuff out of the attic?" Jason said.

I held my head in my hands. How could he be so slow sometimes? "No Jason, I'm moving out and I'm running out of boxes." I finally told him.

"You're moving in with the vampire! Sookie you must be-"I cut him off.

"Jason, just bring the damn boxes. We'll talk at lunch." I hung up the phone. I immediately felt guilty for being so harsh on my brother. But, I didn't think he had any right to judge Eric because he was different from us. Before I went down to help Gran with lunch, I texted Eric. **I told gran bout me moving out. Jason knows 2. Wish me luck **

Even though Eric wouldn't be able to reply until he woke up, I liked letting him know about what was going on during my day. I smiled as I put my phone on the nightstand and went downstairs. Gran was chopping celery and already had set the table. "Need any help?" I leaned against the counter top.

"I've got the cooking under control. You can wait on the porch for Jason and help him carry everything in though." Gran said. I smiled and went to sit outside. Over the last two days Gran seemed to be twenty years younger. She told me her back pain was gone and her arthritis was not near as painful. Her skin was also looking very healthy. She was just in an all around good place it seemed.

Jason was probably feeling pretty aggravated right about now. He was always so protective over me, but he wasn't going to sway me about moving in with Eric. Jason may not understand my relationship at all, but maybe I would be able to better explain everything.

I paced back and forth, as I waited for Jason. So much was going to be happening in the future. I'll be moving in with Eric and then marriage. Planning a wedding is probably so strenuous. We're going to have to pick a place, invitations, guest lists, rings, and vows. The next step after marriage is usually starting a family. But, that would not be happening. Maybe we could buy a dog. A dog would suffice.

In the middle of my thoughts, Jason's truck sped into the driveway. His face was beet red and his jaw was clenched as he climbed out of the car. His appearance may have to do with the April heat or he was beyond angry with me.

Jason grabbed five or six huge boxes from the bed of his truck. They would be great for packing. I jogged over to Jason with a smile on my face. "Thank you for bringing these. Gran's got lunch going." I was hoping he would see I was trying to apologize.

Being stubborn like usual, Jason glared at me and walked around me. I rolled my eyes and suppressed any snappy side comment I could have made. I followed Jason inside. He put the boxes in the living room and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Gran." Jason sounded so happy that you would have never known that two seconds ago he was blatantly ignoring me.

He gave Gran a big hug and she squealed in delight. "What smells so good?" Jason asked.

"Well there's a casserole in the oven and I just made some tea." Gran informed us as she sat down. I sat beside her and Jason then sat across from us. We all stared at each other awkwardly each waiting for someone to say something. It would take about half an hour for lunch to be cooked. "Well," Gran squeezed my hand, "Sookie has wonderful news Jason."

I wished we didn't have to bring this up. Jason was slowly slipping back into his outraged state. "Yeah, she's moving in with that vampire." Jason couldn't hide the disgust in his voice. Jason was so biased to everything.

Gran gave him a stern look. "Jason isn't it nice that Sookie will finally be getting married?" Gran was all too excited. All the air was sucked out of the room. Jason's fists clenched and he glowered at me. Before anyone said anything else my head started to pound. My eyes were throbbing, but I controlled it.

_Jason Stackhouse, you don't have to be such a sourpuss! It's your sister for Pete's sake._

_ She's marrying a vampire! Is this even legal? Gran is gonna let her do this? It's a disgrace. Mom and dad are probably rolling over in their graves_

Their thoughts crashed into mine. Jason had no right to even think that about our parents. My throat tightened and I stared at the table. Gran was still oblivious to everything. I got up from the table before either of them could say anything. "I'm not really hungry anymore. I'm just going to take some boxes over to Eric's." I was fighting back tears. Gran scrunched her face up at me, but I was upstairs too quick before any confrontation started.

I grabbed one big box and got out of the house. I heard Jason and Gran bickering. I guess Gran finally picked up something was wrong. I set the box in the back of the car and pulled out of the driveway.

I wiped my eyes and held back sobs. Why was it so hard to be happy for me? I found someone who loves me more than I ever thought possible. And I want this. I have supported Jason even in the worst times and I cannot even get any slack for making a decision he doesn't agree with.

My foot slammed down on the gas. Jason was overreacting, or that was what I kept telling myself. He will meet Eric and he'll see why I love him so much. Maybe in a perfect world that's how everything would work. Unfortunately, in reality, things will probably stay the same.

I pulled up to Eric's gate and inserted the code he told me so long ago. His house was impassable if you did not have this code. He had barriers and guards surrounding the house at all hours. I felt much better being at Eric's house, well soon to be our house.

I grabbed the box and walked inside through the side door. All the lights were off in the house. I set the box by the front door and walked downstairs to Eric's day chamber. It was so dark that I had to use the handrail to guide me. I pulled out my cell phone as a light.

Then, I turned the lamp on the nightstand on. Eric was on his side facing me. His eyes were closed and his arms were hugging a pillow to himself. I sat on the edge of the bed and let out a breath. "Eric…I hope we're doing the right thing. It doesn't matter if anyone else agrees or disagrees, because we have each other. And if things get any more tough, I just want you to know that the good is just around the corner." I gave a dead Eric a speech that more or less cheered me up. I lay beside him and held onto him. Sleep would definitely calm me down.

"Lover." I heard. My eyes fluttered open to see Eric with a concerned look on his face. I couldn't help but smile. I kissed him tenderly and my hands went through his hair. "You had a bad day." Eric muttered as soon as I pulled away.

"Lunch was difficult." I told him.

"They do not like that you are coming to live with me?" Eric sounded offended. I wrapped my hand around his. "Gran was ecstatic, I swear I thought she was going to start crying. Jason on the other hand was anything but happy. And then Gran thought he knew that we were going to have a wedding and Jason's thoughts were terrible and he yelled at me. Their thoughts wiped me out, but I didn't hear anyone all day until lunch." I was talking way too much. My finger was tracing invisible lines on the palm of his hands. Eric closed his hand around mine, causing me to look up at him.

"What did your brother have to say?" He didn't sound angry, but he was not happy either. I did not want to bring up Jason's thoughts about my parents. He didn't actually say it, so I was letting it slide. Eric continued to stare me down. "He just thought of how disappointed our parents would be in me." I sighed. There was a low rumble in Eric's chest and I knew he was appalled.

I sat up on my elbows, "He technically just thought it though, and he didn't say anything." I was still making excuses, but Jason was my brother. Eric shook his head at me. "He had no right to even think something like that." Eric's voice was hard.

I had nothing to say in response. Jason was only human, hell we all make mistakes. Plus, if I was to face up to Jason he would know I used my telepathy to hear him. In addition, my 'gift' freaked him out. He became furious anytime I used it on him. "I'm going to start us a bath. You've had a long day little one." Eric murmured as he got off the bed.

He was gone instantly and I heard the water running in the next second. My head was developing an annoying throb. Eric walked into the bedroom and led me into the bathroom. The room was dimly lit with candles surrounding the tub. Everything smelt like French vanilla and cinnamon. I was so relaxed and we hadn't even got in the water yet.

I felt Eric's fingertips run along the rim of my t-shirt. His hands ran up the sides of my upper body and my shirt came off. A growl came from Eric. He turned me to face him. Unsurprisingly enough, Eric was standing naked as the day he was born. His fingers made their way to the button on my shorts. While he did that, I unsnapped my bra. My panties were off shortly after that.

Eric gazed at my body as if he was seeing it for the first time. No matter what, for me each time seemed new. I was always curious if Eric was going to do something different or say something I had never heard from him. I turned away from him and got in the water. It was extremely hot, but it felt great.

He pulled me back against his chest. I rested my head against him and closed my eyes. His arms were lazily draped across me. I wanted to talk about something that didn't upset the both of us. "So…" I teased.

I could feel through the bond that Eric was bothered. He was probably thinking of all the ways he could secretly talk to Jason without me knowing. Eric was the type to defend what was his. As much as I hated the idea of belonging to someone, when it came down to it everyone saw me as Eric's.

"You're still upset?" I tried to be understanding. Personally, I was feeling much better after being near Eric and talking about everything. I swear Eric is more caring about me than he is for himself. I turned my body to face him and got on my knees. My actions seemed to daze him briefly, but his face was unfaltering.

My hands gripped his upper thighs. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I continued to stare at him. "Is there anything I could do to cheer you up?" I asked playfully. Eric's demeanor instantly changed. He always seemed to like it when I was mischievous with him. Despite his hungry facial expression he said, "I will talk to Jason and," I shushed him. He looked at me somewhat appalled.

I ran my hands down his chiseled body and stopped at his upper thighs. "You talk so much sometimes." I muttered. Eric raised his eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but smile. I knew Eric was bothered by my day's problems, but none of that mattered to me. "Eric, Jason already doesn't like what you are so just be polite to him and he'll see how great you are." I explained with an exasperated sigh. Eric blinked and responded with a forceful kiss.

**Eric POV**

Sookie had truly bewitched me. She was straddling me, making obvious efforts to distract me. I had to let my sensible side handle Jason. He was obviously prejudice to our kind and I wanted nothing more than to scare him. However, Sookie was right.

My lips met her with eagerness. I was about to turn her onto her knees, but she pushed against me. She was full of surprises tonight. Her hand went to my arousal and a devilish grin spread across her face. Was she really acting this way? I liked her taking the reins…on occasion.

She lifted her hips and lowered herself on top of me. A delicious gasp escaped her mouth as she settled on me. My hand went to her lower back and pressed her against me. I felt her hot breath on my neck. I gently rocked my body against hers, wanting to feel more friction. "Oh…ughh…" Sookie was incapable of forming words.

I don't know if she was trying to stay in control, but she lost all inhibition. She rode me wildly. My fangs scraped across her breast, teasing her before I was ready to bite. "Do it." Her voice was feral. Her hand went to the back of my head and pushed me to her chest. My fangs sunk deep into her. As soon as her blood entered my mouth, I became voracious.

Then Sookie did something that I would have never expected. I felt her teeth graze over the tendons in my throat and she bit. The lust in my body was at a high it hadn't been in ages. I could feel my blood being pulled into her mouth. The moans coming from her mouth finished me off. "Min kärlek, du är min för evigt." I growled as I came.

Sookie inhaled sharply. I held her, gently kissing her body. I could see her heart beating through her chest. "That was…crazy." Sookie muttered. I chuckled. She was always so quick to give me compliments. Her fingers lazily played with my hair. "Can I wash your hair for you?" She asked.

She never had to ask me for permission to touch me. "I would like that." I answered. She smiled and we switched places. Her legs were bent beside mine. She used the same shampoo she used in her hair and began to wash mine. "So I was thinking of something." Sookie broke the silence.

This got me curious. The last time Sookie and I had a serious conversation it was about the fact that we would not be able to conceive children. Then there was the wedding talk. "What would that be?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. Tonight was going somewhat smoothly, despite her altercations with her brother.

"Well I'm going to be living here soon and during the day I think I'd like some company." Sookie was being unspecific. What could she be thinking would give her company? I waited for her to say more.

"I would like to get a dog." Sookie's tone of voice was strong. A dog? Dogs were filthy creatures. They needed constant attention and care. Not to mention that the dog would have to be trained. I could not handle an animal using my home as a bathroom. "Lover, dogs are quite the responsibility." I hope she was catching on that I thought it was a bad idea.

She tentatively stopped rinsing my hair. "You're right." Sometimes her attitude could be so defeatist. I could feel her embarrassment. A dog would not be my preference, but it would make her happy. Sookie's happiness was one of my top priorities. I grasped her leg and squeezed it gently.

"We won't be getting a girly little dog. I was thinking something like a German Sheppard or Siberian husky." My words said it all. Sookie won this one. She squealed with delight and kissed my neck. "Thank you so much." Sookie was gracious. Her smile couldn't get any bigger.

The rest of the night was very relaxed. Sookie and I unpacked the box she brought over. It was not a stretch to say that her possessions were so different from mine. But, I didn't mind. Sookie made herself a drink after we were done. "I'm thinking that I'll be moved in by the end of the week. Is that okay?"

I wished she was moved in now. "Yes." I answered. Sookie shifted her weight and sighed. "When do you want the wedding to be?" She asked. I actually had no preference. I haven't had a human wedding since my years as a mortal. And I cannot even recall the ceremony. It was probably different from how they are now. "Whenever you want." I answered.

"Okay," She paused, "I've only got about thirty or so people I can think of inviting." I wondered if Sookie wanted a small wedding. She wasn't a flashy person, so I think a grand wedding wouldn't be suitable for her.

I thought of everyone I'd met over the years. I would have to invite the sheriffs from the other areas and the Queen. Not to mention every business partner I had. "How about you?" Sookie broke my thoughts.

"Off the top of my head, there are three hundred people I can think of." I said drawly. Sookie nearly spit her drink out. I scrunched my face.

"You said you had no friends!" She was beyond bewildered. I waved my hand in the air. "Lover, these aren't my friends really. They are mainly vampires I've met over the years. The Queen would be insulted if she didn't have an invite. The only friends of mine who would be there Godric, Pam, and Adele." I explained.

Sookie seemed to be lost for words still. I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. I wished I could read her mind in this moment. Her face was blank. "I guess a small wedding is out of the question?" She sarcastically said.

"For someone of my standing in the supe world, a small wedding is not feasible." I was disappointed that it had to be this way. Sookie had obviously imagined a close knit wedding. Sookie wrapped her hands around my waist and gently kissed me. Her lips were warm and soft. "Let's go up to bed. We'll talk about this later." She yawned.

As we walked down the stairs, I could not help but feel incredibly lucky. Before my eyes, Sookie was becoming more mature and loving than I would have imagined. She was understanding and protective. In many ways, she was a female version of me.

Then Sookie was jogging up the stairs. I sensed something was wrong and immediately followed her. She slammed the bathroom door in my face. It would have been rude to barge in, so I waited. "Sookie? Let me in." I tried to sound calm. But, how could I be when Sookie was suddenly acting so strange?

"Eric give me my phone! I need to call Gran." Sookie's voice was filled with panic. What the hell was going on?

**Chapter 28! I know there's a cliffhanger, but I just had to. So what do you guys think is going on with Sookie? Please leave your reviews **** (reviews tend to make me write more)**


	29. Is This Our Reward?

**I couldn't leave you all on the cliffhanger that long! So here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy….**

**Sookie POV**

It was a little after eight in the morning. I hadn't left the bathroom until the sun was up. Eric was confused and worried, but so was I. When we were walking up the stairs I felt fine, but then I felt the sudden urge to vomit. I guess you could say it was my intuition; though I knew it was more than just throwing up. I felt something strange inside of me as soon as I was away from Eric. I had him call Gran, because she was the only person I could think of besides Eric to help. I also think that Eric wouldn't have been able to handle my suspicions as well as Gran did.

"Gran, I don't know how this could happen." I wiped my eyes. My period schedule was so messed up since my last one was only one day. I had no idea when my next one was supposed to be or if I had already missed it. Gran wrapped her hands around mine. "Sookie, vampires can't do this. You know that." Gran said for the umpteenth time.

I stared at the stick with the positive pink plus sign in my hand. I was pregnant. I'd checked four times before finally deciding that it was true. I had Gran go buy pregnancy tests just to be sure. It sounds crazy, since I have only been with Eric. Nevertheless, in the back of my mind it was just a possibility. It would explain the sudden urge to vomit and the unusual period days. How could all of this be happening now?

I wiped my eyes with a Kleenex, "I know that. I love Eric and I've only been with him. He's gonna think I cheated on him." I couldn't stop crying. Eric was already disappointed that I would not let him see me this morning. I specifically waited until he would be gone. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to cause him any problems.

Gran sighed and hugged me. "There isn't an explanation for it." She murmured to me. I couldn't even come up with anything to explain what was going on. All I knew was that there was a baby inside of me. I nodded. There was nothing left for me to say.

"Sweetie, do you want me to stay with you today?" Gran asked me. I wanted to be alone honestly. I was planning to sleep until Eric woke up and tell him. I had no idea how he was going to react. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you for coming when I called you though. It means a lot." I was as sincere as I could be.

Gran frowned, but she did not feel as sad as she looked. Her thoughts were once again unclear to me. It was just another thing not going so great. Gran kissed my forehead. "Call me as soon as you can…and if Eric overreacts I want you to come home." Gran commanded me. That scared me even more. Something like this could cause Eric to overreact. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me though. I was one hundred percent sure of that.

Then Gran left. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. Just last night we were focusing on buying a dog and moving in. Now it is way past that. I didn't feel differently. In fact I felt better than myself, probably because of Eric's blood from last night.

I grabbed a blanket from the opposite side of the couch and wrapped myself up in it. It smelt like Eric. I smiled and began to cry more. Maybe my hormones were screwy. I was too tired mentally to stay awake. Sleep would be a good escape for a while.

My phone buzzed by the side of my head waking me up. The battery was dying. I groaned and threw the phone on the floor. I was awake before Eric; however, he would be up in about twenty minutes.

I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes. I was wearing the same thing as last night. I pulled on one of Eric's Fangtasia shirts and kept my shorts on. There was nothing left for me to do, so I made a cup of tea and waited in the kitchen. Time seemed to be moving so slow. My fingers tapped on the table as I waited.

I felt it as soon as Eric was awake because of his anger and concern. I was in so much trouble. I glanced up to the archway leading into the kitchen. Eric was wearing a black wife beater and dark jeans. I gave him a weak smile. In return, I got a cold stare, but he walked further into the kitchen.

"You made me wait and you dismissed me last night." Eric muttered. I could feel the sting of rejection in his voice. He opened a bottle of blood and drank it quickly. I stood up. My heart was beating so fast and I felt like I could start bawling again. What was he going to say when I told him? I should have brought the pregnancy test in here with me. Then at least he would know I was being honest.

"Eric…I've got something to tell you." My voice was trembling. I wish I could have sounded stronger, but it was impossible. Eric raised an eyebrow. "I'm pregnant." I was anxious. Eric's face didn't falter. I had no idea what he was going to say or do. He looked at me with such pain that I almost lost it.

"Was…did I not give you enough? Was my love too little for you?" Eric was obviously hurt and I couldn't find the words to explain to him. In a flash, his sadness morphed into animosity. He gripped my upper arms and his fangs ran out. "Who is he, Sookie? Why would you do this to me…to us?" Eric was truly scaring me. I felt the tears coming and then there was a 'pop'.

We both looked over to see a very handsome, older man standing before us. Eric's eyes temporarily glazed over and he shook it off. The man must have been a fairy. "Northman, calm down. You both obviously do not understand what is happening here. Please sit." He was acting as if the house was his.

Eric snarled, but sat down. He was cutting the bond off from me. He was disgusted with me. I sat farther from Eric and then the man sat down. "Sookie, I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You probably do not know me. I'm your great grandfather." His voice was velvet smooth.

So this was Niall? Claudine had mentioned him, but I just waved it off. I was not up for talking so I just nodded and attempted to smile. "What are you doing here Niall?" Eric's voice was full of hate. He wouldn't even look at me. Niall glanced at his watch and looked around the room. "Wait. Someone else is arriving before we continue this discussion." Niall was more concerned with his watch than with Eric.

We all sat in an awkward silence. I was trying to send Eric love and let him know that I was faithful to him. Let's be honest who would leave Eric? Once Eric became less cocky and more himself, he was irresistible. Eric stared out into space, but I couldn't stop staring at him.

Niall got up and walked out of the kitchen. This seemed to be an opportunity to talk to Eric. "I have only been with you Eric. You know that!" I hissed. Eric did not even look in my direction. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away.

Niall walked back in with Godric following him. Eric stood up quickly. Godric motioned for him to sit down and he did. Godric placed a hand on my shoulder and gently comforted me. This was making me even more confused. Why was Godric here? How did Godric and Niall know each other?

Godric sat down beside Niall. "Congratulations on your pregnancy Sookie." Godric said with a genuine smile. I did not know how to respond and neither did Eric. He finally glanced in my direction, but when he caught me looking, he focused back to Godric.

Niall cleared his throat. "Northman, the child is yours." I let out a breath. If Eric were standing, I bet he would have fallen over. He gripped the side of his chair and glared at Niall. "It is impossible for me to procreate." He hissed. He probably felt like me. It felt like we were pawns in a cruel game.

Niall waved his hand in the air, "It's nearly impossible. With a little magic anything is possible." Niall sounded so wise. Godric scanned my face and then he turned to Eric. "It's why her smell has been so off. The magic was distorting her scent." Godric further explained.

Before Eric could say anything more, I butted in. "Is that why my…um my period was so off?" I was embarrassed to be talking about this with Godric. Godric glanced at Niall for help. Niall ran a hand through his locks of hair. "I never said our magic was perfect. Our magic and Eric's blood was a little much for your system, but we did get the result we were hoping for." Niall said.

I wondered who he meant when he said our, but I concluded he meant him and Godric. I was feeling very overwhelmed. Niall stood up, "There's some problems in our realm, I must leave," he turned to me, "Sookie, I will be seeing you soon." And then he was gone.

I don't know why but I started crying as soon as Niall was gone. I was really pregnant and it was with Eric. I was so happy and I hoped Eric was too. Eric kneeled in front of me and held me. I felt little kisses all over my face. "Forgive me lover. I didn't know, I'm sorry for grabbing you and yelling." He apologized.

I just shook my head, "It's okay." His thumb wiped one of the tears falling from my eyes. My heart was beating so fast and I was feeling a roller coaster of emotions. Eric reopened the bond to me and all I could feel was relief.

"Well, I should be going." Godric stopped our reunion. Eric stood up and hugged Godric. Godric muttered, "Du har en familj nu, mitt barn." Eric pulled away and stared intently at Godric. "Kommer ni att hålla kontakten?" Eric asked Godric.

"Ja." Godric said smiling and then he left us. I stood up from the chair and straightened out my clothes. I looked a hot mess. "I really need to learn Swedish." I laughed nervously. Eric smiled softly at me. Then he pulled out his phone, "Dr. Ludwig, yes this is important. I see, well then I am expecting you here within the hour."

Before I even saw him close the phone, I could feel him all over me. "I thought I had lost you." Eric purred.

"I'm not going anywhere." I breathed. This entire day had completely stunned me. Eric was so much a part of me now and I thought he wanted nothing to do with me. "Don't ever do anything like that to me again." I tried to sound angry, but my relief was too noticeable.

Eric's hand traveled to my stomach. "I can't believe this." He said.

"Didn't you have children before when you were human?" I asked him softly. Eric gave me a distant smile and shook his head. "I don't remember them as well as I used to." He looked into my eyes. Eric than reacted in a way I thought I would never see from him. A slight red color formed beneath his icy blue eyes. I gasped. He didn't even try to wipe his eyes.

When the redness starting running down his cheeks, I instinctively wiped it away. "Don't, we're okay now." I tried to comfort him.

"I am happy." Eric confirmed. How did I get someone like Eric? He was supposed to be this intimidating, arrogant jerk. He was so different from that though. I kissed Eric's cheek gingerly.

The doorbell rang interrupting our moment. "That was fast." I muttered. Eric quickly went to the kitchen sink and wet a towel. He wiped his face and went to the door. I was nervous to see Dr. Ludwig. It was clear to me that a normal obstetrician would not be able to help me.

Dr. Ludwig wobbled into the kitchen. She was in dark green scrubs and she looked extremely irritated. "Hello Ms. Stackhouse." She muttered. Her voice was so tiny. "Hi." I was hoping my nerves weren't showing.

"Northman, we should take this to the living room." She demanded him. Eric rolled his eyes, but we followed him into the den. Dr. Ludwig put her bag on the coffee table and started digging through it. "Lose your shirt and we'll have to do a pelvic exam." She muttered busily. I blushed furiously.

When I hesitated, Dr. Ludwig turned to me and flickered her eyes to Eric. "I forget she's a modest one," then she turned to me, "He can leave if need be." Eric was becoming annoyed. I shook my head and reached for Eric. His had found mine and his fingers curled around mine.

"Dr. Ludwig is the very best; she'll take care of you." Eric told me. Eric had an extended lounge chair in the corner of the room that I had never seemed to notice before. I moved over there and began to disrobe. Eric leaned against the doorway watching me. I had never felt so self-conscious. I was blaming everything on my hormones, so my new sense of awareness was no exception.

Dr. Ludwig's hands were very cold as she felt around my stomach. Her fingers poked specific parts around my abdomen. "Hmm, well you're only about two weeks along." She murmured. Dr. Ludwig seemed uninterested in examining me. "Isn't two weeks a little early for morning sickness?" I asked.

"On the contrary you're an exception. There's no telling what your child will be. It could be a human with vampire like qualities for all we know. We won't know until it's here." Dr. Ludwig told me.

"Well how long until I have the baby?" I asked. This was not a typical pregnancy and I was wondering if nine months was still the time for me. "As far as I can see, it will be about six, seven months until the baby is developed." She said as she pushed down roughly on me. It hurt so much that I yelped.

Eric was beside her grabbing her hand away forcefully. His fangs were out. "I'm doing my job vampire!" She growled at him.

"Be more conscious of your actions doctor." Eric hissed. Eric retreated to the doorway and let her continue her exam. The pelvic exam was a tad more invasive than my usual exam. She used different object and went deeper into me. I was far more embarrassed by the time she was finished with me. While she did the exam I couldn't help thinking of how soon it was to be having a baby. There was so much to prepare for.

She stood up, pulled her rubber gloves off, and threw them into her bag. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" She asked as she fixed her glasses. I was thrown off. She already knew? I started pulling my clothes back on as I thought of my answer. "Yes." Eric and I both said simultaneously.

"Well, it's a boy. Congratulations." She said in a deadpan tone as she left.

**Eric POV**

When I thought that Sookie had been with one other than me, I was at first, hurt. As the thought of someone else physically indulging in her, I became furious. I thought she had denied me and our bond meant nothing to her. It hurt more than anything had before. She is more a part of me than I had realized.

As Dr. Ludwig wobbled out of den, I couldn't believe I would be having a son, a first child to carry on my name. I was blown away. Sookie stood up and let out a breath. "This is all so unexpected." She said.

"It is a gift." I was in front of her instantly. Her hands rested on my shoulders. It was still very early in our evening. There were so many arrangements I needed to make for Sookie and our child. In addition, Pamela had no idea what was going.

I pulled out my cell phone. "Pamela, I need you here as soon as possible." I demanded. I could hear Gunther's voice in the background and the music. She was at Fangtasia on her night off again. "I'm on my way." She was serious.

Sookie rested her head against my shoulder. "I love you." I whispered. Sookie smiled and kissed me earnestly. I felt her tongue slide over mine. When I thought that she had chosen a human over me, I thought I would never get to taste her again. I used all my might and passion to show her how much I needed her now.

Her hands went under my shirt faster than I saw. Sookie's magical scent was becoming stronger as her movements became more frantic. What had gotten into her? "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Pam leaned against the doorway.

Sookie sighed and pulled away. "My child, please come and sit we have much to discuss." Pam sat down cautiously, eyeing both Sookie and I. Pam and I were normally not so formal. Sookie glanced at me.

"Well, Sookie and I are getting married." I decided that we should start with smaller news first. Pam had always had a soft spot for Sookie, so I was not nervous about her reaction. Pam let out a laugh, "Was the bond not enough? Congratulations to the both of you." Pam started to get up.

"There's one more thing." Sookie interjected. Pam raised her eyebrow and sat back down. Sookie looked at me as if she was asking me if I should tell her the other news. I nodded to Sookie. "I'm pregnant." Sookie's voice was unsure. I didn't want her to feel that way about my son, our son.

Pam stood up with an outraged look on her face. She was obviously thinking the same thing I did when Sookie first told me. "After all my Master has given you?" She turned to me, "And you stay with her after she's disgraced you!" Pam's fangs were out and she was ready to jump at Sookie.

"Pamela!" I barked at her.

The whole room was tense. I was dismayed by my child's behavior. Did she think I would be standing next to Sookie, obviously delighted, if she were pregnant with a child that was not mine? "The child is mine. It seems Sookie's fae relatives and Godric had something to do with it, but it is the truth." My voice was reasonable.

Pam made a face at Sookie and me. "Forgive me for jumping to conclusions." Pam bowed her head to us.

"Pam, it's okay. I'm starting to think everyone is going to react this way." Sookie tried to reassure Pam. Sookie was right. In my entire existence, it was extremely rare for vampires and humans to bond. It is unheard of that human would be carrying a vampires child. Pam's phone buzzed and she quickly looked at it. "Is there anything else I should know about? I expect I will be taking part in planning the wedding?" Pam smiled a little.

I could feel Sookie's resolve. Her happiness and satisfaction were vast. "Whenever you have time would be great. I sure won't be able to do it all by myself." Sookie chuckled. We would be very busy indeed. I was going to get Sookie moved in by tomorrow. It was clear to me that her place was here with me.

Pam and Sookie babbled about wedding details that I found insignificant. The wedding was not as important to me as it was to Sookie. In my eyes, I had her; she was mine. Nevertheless, if a human ceremony is what it took then so be it. Pam stood up to leave and she got a smug look on her face. I could feel the snarky comment coming.

"Jag är glad att jag inte är en jävel barn." Pamela laughed. If I knew she wasn't kidding than I would have been highly offended.

"Vad är jag Tack för att du hjälper Sookie med bröllopet." I responded. My child waved her hand in the air and left. Sookie plopped down on the couch. I watched her closely.

After the changes that took place in her, I cannot believe that pregnancy never crossed my mind. All I knew was that some sort of magic was stirring within her. I would have never concluded something so magnificent. "Finally we are alone." Sookie tilted her head to me.

I felt my fangs run out. Right now, all I wanted to do was ravage her. I will never be able to put into words how it felt when I thought Sookie was no longer in love with me. The hurt, pain, and resentment cannot even cover it. I could not even bear to sit in a room with her. Thinking back to how I treated her when Niall and Godric were here made me feel extremely guilty.

I picked up Sookie and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We were downstairs in seconds. I laid her down on the bed and unbuttoned her shorts. She shivered as I slid them down her legs. I could smell her arousal and I knew she didn't want to go slow tonight. But, I wanted to bask in her tonight.

I pulled her shirt over her head. She was not wearing a bra, thankfully. Sometimes undergarments just got in the way. My fangs ran out at the sight of her exposed body. I ripped her panties off and threw them to the side of the room. I leaned down and kissed her painstakingly slow on the mouth.

"Eric…please." She begged. I couldn't help but smile. My mouth moved down to her jaw and then to her breast. I nipped at the sensitive flesh as she started to writhe underneath me. My tongue dragged down her stomach above her pubic bone. It crossed my mind that my son was growing inside of her stomach. "Min son." I whispered so soft that Sookie would not hear me.

I then started teasing her inner thigh. Two of my fingers expertly entered her and she cried out. Her body began to buck underneath me. I held her in place by gripping her thighs. My mouth met her center and her taste was divine. "Watch me lover." I growled. She set herself up on her elbows and made eye contact with me.

I flicked her clit with my tongue and she gasped. "Oh…god Eric." She breathed. My eyes never looked away from her, not even as I bit her thigh. She came forcefully as her blood flooded my mouth. Her hands tugged at my hair as she wiggled.

As soon as I finished drinking from of her, I sealed up the bites. Sookie then pulled me to her mouth for a kiss. Her tongue fought mine. "Lillan, you're body craves more of me doesn't it?" Her blood was clouding my thoughts. It tasted closer to fairy than it had last night.

"Eric," She mumbled as she fumbled with my belt, "I want you." Her voice was hungry. My erection was straining against my pants. As soon as my clothes were off I entered her with abandon. Her nails sunk into my shoulders causing me to shout out. She was so warm and tight. "You fit me perfectly." I told her.

Sookie's hands went straight to my butt as she pushed me harder into her. I started thrusting deeper and she accentuated each one with a moan. "Come for me lover, come for me." I panted. Sookie followed my orders and she was finished.

Her legs unwrapped around me. She kissed my forehead and twirled her fingers in my hair. "Eric I love you." She barely managed to say. There was so much I needed to say her. My apologies and words were not enough. I could spend the rest of my existence trying to show her how I felt and it would still not be enough.

"You are my world, dear one." My words filled the silence. Sookie held on to me, placing butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck. A thin sheet of sweat had formed over her skin. I held her close to me. Soon her breathing became shallow and even. I could understand how she would be so tired.

"Eric, I'm in the office." I heard Godric's voice clear a bell. I glanced at Sookie one last time and pulled on a pair of my sleeping pants. Godric was leaning against my desk waiting for me. He had a faint smile on his face. "This night has been very giving to you." He noted.

I didn't understand why he was here. "I suppose it has, more so than I deserve." I replied.

"You deserve more than you will ever be given. There is much we need to talk about though." Godric didn't sound pleased about that fact. I braced myself for any bad news he was carrying within him. My patience was thinning away. "I gave Adele some of my blood." Godric didn't look at me as he told me this.

He must have not given her much, because I didn't smell it when she was here this morning. Godric only gave her enough to lengthen her time. "Why did you?" I asked. Godric would have a reasonable explanation. His blood was an elixir and atypical. The blood flowing throughout him was old and scarce. I hope Adele understood that.

"She wants nothing more to see Sookie have children. Adele was not going to be able to fulfill that desire. Her time was running out." Godric's attachment to Adele was so odd for him. I didn't know whether to be angered or happy. This didn't directly affect me, but it was strange. "What do her desires have to do with you?" I tried to not sound bitter.

"Adele is important to me." Godric said.

"Why?" I countered.

After a brief pause, "I'm not sure." Godric scrunched his eyes at me. Where this conversation was going I had no clue. "I am going to tell Sookie that you have given Adele blood." I muttered. Maybe she would find it as useless as I did. The fact was that Adele had my maker's blood inside of her. I didn't think she was deserving, but that was insignificant.

"Very well," he paused, "You're child will be…it will be like nothing this world has seen." Godric was remote. A burst of pride rippled through me at the mentioning of my child. I did not like him being referred to as it. My son will be a fierce warrior.

"My _son_ will be strong. He will not be put on display to the world." I growled. I forgot that I was talking to Godric. I would have never shown him such disrespect. The fierceness in my voice alarmed Godric. My words sunk in for Godric. "A son? You already know the gender of the baby." His voice was soft.

I cracked a smile, "Dr. Ludwig was generous enough to visit after you left." I sensed a vibe of jealousy from Godric. There was nothing left for me to say. I could see that Godric was envious, but I couldn't do anything to make him feel otherwise. "I have to go now." Godric murmured.

He walked past me and I quickly grabbed his wrist. "Will you come to the wedding?" I hadn't even told him that I was getting married. "You're turning into quite the family man." Godric grinned. He was right. Sookie was more important to me than anything else was. Godric stiffened, "I will be there." He was not very convincing and then he pulled away.

Godric was gone. I let out a small breath. There was only one thing I could think of doing now. I walked over to my cell phone and called my day man. "Hello Mr. Northman." He sounded nervous as usual.

"I need to have a Siberian husky puppy delivered to my home tomorrow around noon. I expect it to have all of its shots and to be properly groomed. I also need you to provide whatever a pet needs. Food dishes, beds, toys, whatever you can think of. Do you understand?" I was stern. It was the only way to get a human to do anything for you. If scaring was the only tactic I had and it was effective than I didn't mind doing it.

"Of course, of course. I will get right on it." He probably would have kept going, but I hung up on him. Sookie was never one to ask for anything, but she vocalized her want for a dog so she would have one.

I grabbed a notepad and pen and wrote Sookie a quick letter before I continued to take care of other business.

My lover,

If I could dream, they would be filled with images of you. I hope you enjoy you're surprise today, that is if you haven't already received it. When I wake I will have to go to Fangtasia since I have not been there in so long. If you feel you are up to it, please be ready to come with me. Have a wonderful day, dear one.

Love Eric

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter twenty-nine. It was very emotional to write, because I felt so bad making Eric be mean to Sookie **** Please review. You're reviews make me write, I swear!**

** Translations**

Du har en familj nu, mitt barn- you have a family now my child

Kommer ni att hålla kontakten- Will you stay in touch

Jag är glad att jag inte är en jävel barn- I'm glad it's not a bastard child

Vad är jag Tack för att du hjälper Sookie med bröllopet.- As am I. Thank you for helping Sookie with the wedding

Lillan- Little one


	30. Here Goes Nothin'

**Sookie POV**

I tried to use my pillow to block the sounds of the doorbell. I had no idea what time it was, but for the last five minutes, all I heard was the annoying ding. I groaned with frustration and wrapped a robe around me. Before I went upstairs, I glanced back at Eric. He was on his stomach, holding one of the pillows tightly to him.

The sun shone brightly in my eyes as I walked upstairs. I was still tired from last night. All the emotional stress and sex just seemed to wipe me out. Not to mention being pregnant might have something to do with it.

I kept asking myself who would be continuously ringing Eric's doorbell. I did not even know he had one. When I opened the door all I saw was a man with a white Siberian husky in his arms. The puppy was adorable to say the least. Patches of grey were scattered around his face and most of his body.

"Delivery for Mr. Northman." The man said. I'd never seen him before, but he walked straight inside and practically pushed the dog in my arms. He wiggled wildly and licked at my face. "Are you sure?" I couldn't believe that Eric would have gotten a dog so soon. The man set down some bags and a bed in the middle of the room.

He looked at me with distaste. "I am positive. Tell Mr. Northman to call if he needs anything else." The man gave me a short response and than he was gone. I realized he was the man who took care of Eric's business during the day. "Well he was rude, wasn't he?" I muttered to the puppy.

I set down the dog and looked through the bags that had just been dropped off. There were multiple chew toys and dog treats. The dog bed was a tan color and it was very soft. I couldn't stop smiling I was so happy. "What are we going to call you?" I wondered aloud.

The house seemed so empty. I was not use to staying here during the days by myself. A dog would be good company, but the conversations were definitely one sided. A variety of names ran through my head, but I decided it was best to wait to hear what Eric thought.

I pet and played with the new addition to the house for about half an hour. Although it ended when I realized I had so much to do. I was going to try to bring all my boxes from Gran's here before the end of the night. It would be too laborious if I kept switching between houses.

Prior to taking my shower and changing, I filled up the dog bowl with food and a separate one with water. I could already feel my attachment to my new pet, but I had to leave. "I'll be back real soon." I murmured as I kissed the top of its head.

On the drive back to Bon Temps I saw that Jason had tried to call me twice. I questioned whether he called to apologize or yell at me. I would just talk to him once I got to Gran's house. I thought back to Dr. Ludwig's explanation to everything.

The baby would be here in six or seven months. That didn't leave much time for a wedding to be planned. I wondered when the date would be set and how far along I would be. The timetables did not give me a lot of time to tell everyone. I hadn't talked to Sam in ages and Arlene was mad at me half the time. I hoped all my friends were going to take all the news I had to share with them well, but I knew that in their minds they were going to be unsure about everything. A human having a vampire's child was unheard of. I didn't want to broadcast it. I knew firsthand how it felt to be different and I would not have my son made an exhibition of.

I pulled into the driveway and cleared my mind of all the negative thoughts forming. Jason was drinking a beer on the front porch. I glanced at the clock and saw it was his lunch break. "Hey Sook." He attempted to smile at me.

"Hey." I responded. Jason scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Sookie, I was hard on you the other day. I may not like it, but it is your life. So, I'm sorry." I knew Jason had to swallow all of his pride to apologize. _Gran told me to tell her I was sorry and I will, but I just want her to understand what I'm trying to say._

"I do not need you apologizing, just because Gran told you to." I hissed at him. Jason set his beer down on the front steps and threw his hands up in the air. "You can't expect me to just change my mind. It's gonna take awhile." His voice made it seem like he was begging for my forgiveness.

"You don't even know him." I tried to reason with him.

"This isn't going anywhere. It really doesn't matter what I think. If your happy…I'm gonna try and be." Jason said. He may not know it, but I wanted him to be proud of me. Jason was my family and to me, my family's opinion mattered. With Jason standing his ground on this, I had no idea how to tell him I was having a baby.

I exhaled. "Well now that that is as cleared up as it's going to be, can I borrow your truck today? I need to get my stuff moved out and I was hoping to do it by tonight." I tried to make it seem as if all was well between us. I was perfectly capable of pretending that Jason was not bothering me.

Jason cocked an eyebrow at me, "I thought you weren't supposed to be moved out until the end of the week." Every time I seemed to have a breakthrough with Jason, there always seemed to be something else getting in the way. Why couldn't he just accept I was leaving?

"Well something came up and I'm just really excited." I rushed past him and went upstairs. I don't know if Gran was home, but if she was she would come and see me. I wondered if she was still worried about yesterday. I grabbed a few boxes of clothes and made my way to Jason's truck.

As I was loading the boxes up my brother said, "I just don't want Gran to be lonely." I felt a pit form in my stomach. Gran was the only family we had left. Well except for the fairies, but I don't think Jason would be finding out about them for a long time.

I glanced over my shoulder at Jason. I should not have done this, but I peeked into his thoughts. _Gran's all we got. How can she just leave her here? Gran would be alone and I know firsthand that being alone is tough, _His mind was churning. I knew Jason resented me moving in with a vampire, but now I knew he was also worried about Gran.

I walked over to Jason and gave him a hug. He was apprehensive, but he hugged me back. "Gran has tons of friends and she heads over three committees. And it's not like I'm not going to call or visit." I tried to make everything sound like it was going to be okay. Jason nodded against me. Maybe I was making excuses about Gran so I wouldn't feel guilty.

"Jason, there's something else I have to tell you. If I don't tell you now, I don't think I ever will." I was becoming so nervous. This would be the best time though. Tonight I would be at Fangtasia with Eric and if I tell Jason any later, he'll think I was keeping it from him.

"Sook, no offense, but I cannot handle anything else today." Jason frowned.

"You want to know this. I need you to know this." I was reduced to pleading. Jason shifted his weight and took a drink. He glanced down at his watch. "Make it quick." He muttered.

"Well, I'm pregnant." I smiled as brightly as I could. Jason dropped his bottle onto the front porch. His face was the perfect picture of surprise. I knelt down and started picking up the pieces of glass. Gran would hate to see this mess. Jason grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to look him in the eyes. "A vampire cannot have children." There was no evidence if he was angry. He was just blank.

"It's rare, so rare that people think it can't happen." I lied. Jason may be my brother, but he isn't the smartest person in the world. So, he believed my fib. Jason glared at me, "Is that why you're marrying him? 'Cause you don't have to if you don't want to."

I scoffed at him. "I want to. I just found out yesterday and I was set on marrying him before that." I explained. Jason was acting different now that he knew I was expecting. I wondered if I could expect this reaction from everyone. His face became softer and his anger toned down.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Jason whispered. I couldn't stop a laugh from coming out of my mouth. Of course that would be the first thing Jason would think of. "You will be." Jason released my wrist as he thought of his new title. I picked up the rest of the glass on the porch. I rinsed the beer off the front porch and glanced at Jason. He was frozen in place.

"Congratulations Sookie. I am honestly happy for you." Jason sincerely said. How he changed his mind so much surprised me. Nevertheless, Jason was being understanding and I wasn't going to push my luck.

"That means a lot to me Jason, more than you know." My voice was quiet. We stood on the front steps of Gran's house without saying anything. It was strange for Jason to be so welcome to the idea of me having a baby. But, it benefitted him in a way he probably never imagined possible.

"I have to get back to work. Should I just take your car?" Jason still seemed to be trying to understand everything.

"Yeah, I'll get your truck back to you as soon as possible." I told him. Jason gave me one last hug and I handed him my keys. As soon as he was out of the driveway, I went back inside and started gathering the rest of my stuff.

Jason's truck held all of my boxes and the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I was relieved that I was done packing up all my stuff. I almost pulled out of the driveway, when I saw Gran drive in. I got out of the car and walked over to her.

She looked so happy and different. Her face was younger and she wasn't even wearing any makeup. "You look so pretty." I gushed as I hugged her. How did I not notice this yesterday? Gran just scoffed at me and returned my embrace. _Jason's truck is overflowing with boxes. I guess she won't be staying until the end of the week, _Gran thought.

"So, how did Eric take everything?" Gran asked, genuinely worried.

"At first, he was sad and then he just yelled at me. He really thought I betrayed him and then Godric and," I paused. Did Gran know about Niall?

"And?" Gran pressed me for more.

"Oh well Godric explained that it was possible and then Eric was ecstatic. He thought being a father was no longer an option." I told her. Gran thought over what I said. I knew she probably lost sleep thinking of how Eric was going to act when I told him. I hoped my revelation calmed her down.

Gran glanced back over at the truck. "I'm glad that Eric was so accepting. Is that why you're moving out today?" Gran sulked.

"There's just so much going on and a lot of stuff is going to be happening in the future. Changing from your house to Eric's house is just too stressful." I said. Gran relaxed and shrugged. There was nothing she could do anymore; my boxes were already loaded up.

"I met with a doctor yesterday. She works with vampires. Well she told me I was having a boy." I couldn't help but be happy when talking about this. Gran clasped her hands and laughed. It must have been something in the air, but everyone was taking news reasonably well today.

"Oh that is so wonderful Sookie! Do you have any names picked out?" Gran jumped the gun. I hadn't even thought of names or anything like that. I was still relieved that Eric and I were still together. I thought quickly if any names caught my attention. "Samuel is a nice name." I mused.

Gran nodded as she thought over it. "It is, but this is something for you and Eric to decide upon." Gran said. It was about two in the afternoon. I had to get to Eric's, well I guess it's my house now. "I really have to get going." I said forlornly.

Gran grimaced, "You call me and visit me as much as you want." She kissed my forehead. It was heartbreaking to leave my family home. I knew it was coming and yet, I hadn't felt this rush of emotion until it was time to leave. As I left my childhood home, I felt some tears escape. My face felt hot and my ears were burning. At least I would be with Eric soon.

**Eric POV**

I heard the most disconcerting sound as I woke up. The shower was running and Sookie was singing, but that is not what annoyed me. Pawing at my back was the puppy that I had ordered. Soon it would grow into a strong, protector. Right now, it was playful and energetic. I put my hand on the back of its head and attempted to pet it. "Calm down." I sternly spoke as if I was talking to one of my subjects.

The dog just barked in response. I closed my eyes and hoped it would go away. I felt its tongue on my face and I was outraged. "You will not lick me." I growled. The dog replied with an animalistic sound that sounded so harmless. I couldn't hold back my chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sookie asked. I looked up and she was standing in the doorway wrapped in a towel. From where I sat, I could still see drops of water over her body. I glanced at the dog. "Nothing, I was just thinking." I said as I got up.

I was in front of Sookie instantly. She gasped when I nipped at her throat. "We must be leaving soon." I teased. Sookie groaned. "You are such a tease," She paused and looked at me directly in the eyes, "Thank you for the puppy, by the way. We should name it." Sookie looked beautiful and I could not even focus on the obnoxious animal on our bed.

I looked back at the dog. "We could name him Mutt." I said in all seriousness. Dogs were filthy creatures and this one particularly was too happy. Hopefully when it grew up it would care more about defending than playing.

Sookie playfully punched my shoulder, "Very funny, but I'm serious. We can't keep calling him it." Sookie was obviously already fond of the puppy. I thought of all the names we could possibly name him. "What do you think of Max? It is a common dog's name, is it not?" I asked Sookie.

She thought over the name. "It works for me," She turned to the newly named pet, "What do you think? Do you like Max?" She cooed at the dog. The dog jumped around the bed, ready to play. It wasn't like it could understand us, it would have been happy with any name.

"Max it is." Sookie giggled. I kissed her forehead softly as her scent waved over me. She smelt as her original scent did and there was something else. It must have been our son. It was a most curious scent. He didn't smell like a vampire or a telepath. It was still too early to tell though.

"I'm going to get dressed." I told her. She nodded and walked over to a box in the corner of the room. I was dressed in seconds and I was upstairs faster than that. Multiple boxes were on the floor and so were some of Max's things. It was the most untidy my house had been. I swiftly unpacked Sookie's things and put them where they belonged. I hung up and folded her clothes while she continued getting ready. I noticed the Merlottes uniform and sneered. My wife would not be working anywhere anymore. Especially not for some shifter.

I put all of Max's toys in a guest room on the first floor. There was no way he would be staying on the bottom floor with Sookie and me. He was nothing but an inevitable interruption. I picked up Max and brought him upstairs. "This is where you will be staying." I told him, as I showed him his new room. As a response, I got a bark. I rolled my eyes and went to get a blood while I waited for Sookie.

The kitchen still smelt of fae and Godric. His recent behavior had me worried. As far as I knew, thoughts of meeting the sun were still fresh in Godric's mind. I would do everything in my power to prevent that, but it didn't feel like I had any say in the matter. The only person who had convinced him otherwise was Sookie.

I felt her arms slide around my waist. "You ready?" She asked. I turned around and looked down at her. She was a vision. Her hair was in loose curls and she had on a dark blue dress that was almost black. The dress was backless, but it left enough to the imagination.

"You look absolutely stunning." I smile.

"You say that no matter what I look like." She blushed. For the rest of my existence I will never be able to love another as much as I love Sookie. She is strong and innocent, but she has opened me up. "Well lover, I find it impossible for you to look any other way." I smirked. Sookie shook her head as we walked to the car.

I noticed Jason's truck in the driveway as we drove to Fangtasia. I peeked at Sookie. She tapped her foot and rested against the window. "I borrowed Jason's car so I could finish moving in today. Everything is here." She told me. Jason was proving to be quite a thorn in my side. Every time he and Sookie interacted, she seemed to be miserable afterwards.

"Did something happen that I should know about?" I asked as I took a momentary look at the speedometer. It was actually a challenge to follow the speed limit. "Eric, why are you driving so slowly?" Sookie avoided my question.

"My excessive speed always stresses you out and now that you're pregnant, you don't need any extra stress," I paused, "Are you going to answer my question?" Sookie shrugged.

"Jason was actually pretty accepting of everything. He's excited about being an uncle. Gran is sad that I'm gone and I am too, even though we both knew it was coming its just different now that it's done." Sookie explained. I felt a pang when Sookie mentioned her sadness. I realized she was making many sacrifices and I had barely made any.

I wrapped my hand around Sookie's, attempting to be of comfort to her. Sookie clenched my hand. "I don't regret it though. This is how it's supposed to be." Sookie said full of sincerity. We drove to Fangtasia the rest of the way captured in our personal thoughts.

I wondered if Sookie wanted to have the wedding before our son was born. I also needed to arrange with Dr. Ludwig some sort of schedule so she could make sure everything went smoothly with Sookie's pregnancy. In the back of my mind, Godric's instability was nagging at me. However, he was so closed off; I doubted that he would be open with me.

Sookie and I entered Fangtasia through the employee's entrance. I led her to my office. As we walked, I scanned the crowd. Pam was standing at the entrance, obviously uninterested in the humans coming onto her. I stifled my laugh. The rest of the patrons danced and drank. I noticed everyone was eyeing Sookie and me. Privacy was obviously of no value to them.

I shut the door behind us. "I have to fill out some paperwork and then I have to go sit and watch the club." I said as I sat down behind the computer. Sookie nodded and sat down on the couch. I glanced at her and saw that she had a notepad and a pencil in her hands. I grinned at her. She was so focused.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. Dawn walked in with a smile on her face. "Pam said I should check and see if ya'all needed anything." Dawn made a strong attempt to not look in my direction. I glamoured her so many times, I've lost track of what she remembers. "I'll have a blood O negative and Sookie will have a gin and tonic." I asked for the usual order.

"Eric I can't drink a gin and tonic," She turned to Dawn, "Can I just have water please?" Sookie asked. Dawn nodded and walked out the door. I looked at Sookie curiously. "Why can't you drink it? It's your favorite, correct?" I was certainly confused.

Sookie stared at me as if I was the most simple-minded man in all of Shreveport. "Eric, pregnant women cannot drink alcohol. Didn't you know that?" Sookie had an awestruck look on her face. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Good to know." I muttered and got back to work. Dawn came in minutes after and set the drinks down. Sookie looked at her with a hopeful look in her eyes. I think she still wanted her and Dawn to be friends.

It was hard for me to focus, because Sookie was murmuring to herself. She was obviously going over the guest list for the wedding. Her forehead creased and she glanced up at me. She blushed when she caught me staring. Her eyes shot back down to the paper in her hand.

I got up from the desk. "I cannot even concentrate when I have you sitting so close to me." I purred as I grabbed the pad of paper out of Sookie's hands and threw it on the table. She just laughed.

"Eric, I was working on that." She longingly looked over at the list she had constructed. My fangs ran out and I leaned down and kissed Sookie's neck. "I was _trying_ to work too." I feigned sadness. Sookie arched her back against me. My hand trailed up Sookie's thigh and she let out a groan. She was insatiable.

Her fingers fumbled with my belt. I started to pull the dress off Sookie when there was a knock on the door. "Go away!" I barked. Sookie was panting and as ready to go as I was. "Someone is here to see you." Pam said sternly. I looked down at Sookie, who was staring at my fangs.

"Tell them to go away." I growled.

"It's the Queen." Pam informed me. Why was the queen here? Sookie's heart rate picked up as I climbed off her. "Pamela, escort the Queen to my private table." I ordered as I buttoned my pants. Sookie looked at the door unwillingly.

"You can stay in here if you want." I cupped her face in my hands.

"No, she'll probably want to see me anyway. It's not like she doesn't know I'm here." Sookie blushed. She was referring to the moans that had recently been exiting her. Things could only go smoothly for so long. The Queen was a threat. Her yearning for Sookie was dangerous.

Sophie Ann and Andre were sitting in one of my private booths in the back. They had bloods in front of them, but I knew they were not satisfied with that. "Hello Mr. Northman." The Queen purred as Sookie and I sat across from them.

"Hello my Queen. It is good to be seeing you soon." In my thousand years, I had perfected lying and sucking up. Andre stared at Sookie with hunger. "Well, I just couldn't seem to stay away. There have been rumors floating around you know." Sophie piqued my interest. Rumors about me, I could handle, but if anything untrue were spoken about Sookie, the perpetrator would suffer greatly.

"Rumors? Pertaining to what?" I asked.

"Actually it's quite funny. After Bill left New Orleans, I told him to keep an ear open on the Stackhouse place. He called me tonight mentioning that Sookie was moving out and you two were having a wedding, a human ceremony I believe." Sophie Ann was obviously irritated about this.

Sookie was panicked. I sent her comfort and reassurance that we were in no trouble. Bill Compton would certainly have quite the debt to me. "That is true. We haven't set a date or sent out any invitations yet." I answered truthfully.

"I'll take my being here as an invitation. You wouldn't mind would you Sookie?" She looked over to Sookie.

"You're on the guest list already." She said pleasantly enough. Sophie Ann raised an eyebrow. Sookie was not lying. I could feel her calming down now that she assumed there would be no problem. "Great! Now that Sookie is no longer living by Mr. Compton, I guess I can dismiss him. I apologize for invading your privacy." She was not sincere in the least. But, Sookie didn't know that and she smiled.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Sophie Ann said as she and Andre got out of the booth. Sookie and I stood out of respect as they left. Pam looked at them suspiciously, as they exited the club. It was beyond strange that the Queen would stop in for only that short amount of time. Sookie let out a breath, "They came here for five minutes and stressed me out for nothing."

I grinned as I pulled her to me. Sookie relaxed and we walked to sit on the chairs overlooking Fangtasia. I had an elegant chair placed beside mine for Sookie. She was as bored as I was watching everyone. It made it tolerable for me though.

"I don't even know how we're going to have time to do everything." Sookie finally said. I looked over at her and she appeared to be tired. "How do you mean?" I asked her. I could think of fifty different things that Sookie could be referring to.

"Well should I tell everyone and then send out invitations? Or should I send out invitations and wait for everybody's reaction?" Sookie asked. I knew it wasn't what was bothering her the most and even though it seemed silly to me, Sookie as genuinely curious.

I gave her a quick grin, "I'm much for the element of surprise so I would just send the invitations. And if you have a list, I can have them sent out by the end of the week." Sookie snickered at my explanation.

"We don't even have a date set." Sookie reminded me.

"Whenever you want is fine for me." I replied. Sookie knew my stance on a human wedding was not as important as our bond, but to her it seemed to be more so. I knew she wanted everyone to see that our relationship was as normal as possible, even though it is not. "I want to have the wedding before I start to show." Sookie whispered.

I glanced down at her stomach. It looked as if nothing was there, but time would do a swift job of changing that. "That would be within the next three months, counting this month." I calculated in my head. The baby would most likely be born in December, so the wedding would be in August if Sookie didn't want her baby bump to be obvious.

Sookie nodded, "I guess so."

I glanced at the clock and realized I had one more thing to do this evening. "Lover, are you ready to leave?" I asked her.

**Sookie POV**

Bill Compton was getting on my last nerve. After having defended him and protecting him to as much as my ability, he's been spying on me at my house? I was surprised when the Queen mentioned the wedding and not the pregnancy. She would have probably been more snooping about it. Either way I was still worried.

Eric and I drove home faster than earlier. I could feel anxiousness rolling off him. We had to make a pit stop at a drive thru, because I was so hungry. Eric didn't seem to like stopping. Whatever he was planning was making him antsy.

We pulled into the garage and Eric helped me out of the car. He didn't say anything as we walked inside. I went straight to the kitchen to eat, while Eric went to another room in the house. There were probably rooms I didn't even know about. I heard a yelp and looked over my shoulder. Max was hopping all over the place. I picked him and kissed him. "Hey Max." I said in a singsong voice.

"Sookie." Eric said my name with such a lustful tone I shuddered. I turned around expecting to face him, but he was kneeling down on the ground. I knew in an instant what had been making him so nervous. I put Max down and waved him off to go somewhere else. Eric was the only thing I could focus on right now.

He had a closed black box in the palm of his hand and he was looking directly into my eyes. "Sookie, I will never be able to explain how much you mean to me. I was willing to spend the rest of my existence with Pam at Fangtasia. Now that I have you it, all seems like it would have been a waste. My existence does not mean a thing if you aren't beside me," Eric opened the box and I gasped, "Will you marry me?" He knew my answer already, but I assumed he was nervous about the ring.

I nodded hastily as he slipped the sapphire ring on my finger. It was beautiful. There were diamond flowers on the sides of the sapphire gem in the center of the ring. The color reminded me of his eyes, except darker. "Eric, thank you." I whispered. Eric grinned cockily and kissed me soothingly.

His lips were soft against mine. "Dear one, I can't wait to spend the rest of my existence with you." Eric murmured against me.

**There ya go! Chapter thirty just didn't want to end. But, I have a lot planned for the next chapter. Links to Max and the ring are below : ) Review please!**

**Links:**

http:/pics(dot)hoobly(dot)com/full/5X67LYRKCUOQPFYKOB(dot)jpg- Max

http:/tinypic(dot)com/view(dot)php?pic=wtbnli&s=3 – Engagement ring


	31. All Work

**So here's chapter thirty one. Before you all read, I just want to thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Sookie POV**

I lay on Eric's chest completely sated. It was strange to me every time I ever laid against him his heart never beat. I knew it was not supposed to, but I just kept waiting for it to happen. His arm was wrapped around my waist, making me feel secure. The times when Eric and I were so calm together were wonderful. I was perfectly content laying here.

"Do you think it would be okay if I invited Sam and some other people over? I think I should let everyone know about the wedding all at once." I murmured. Even though I was living here now, it still felt strange to me. I didn't want to invite anyone to the house unless I knew Eric would be okay with it. "Of course. You don't even have to ask." Eric smirked.

I let out a laugh, "I know, but technically this is still you're house and I wouldn't feel right just bringing people over." Eric probably didn't like the idea of Sam being here. Since Sam had obvious feelings for me and he was a shapeshifter, it was just two more reasons for Eric to hate Sam.

"Well then, I'll call some people tomorrow and Wednesday we'll tell them the news. I have needed to talk to Sam anyway." I muttered. In the last few days, I have been thinking about my job at Merlottes and Fangtasia. There were far more important things for me to be focused on than waitressing.

"What would that be?" Eric pried. I glanced up at him. Curiosity flooded the bond. I propped myself up on my elbows. "I think…I don't want to, but I think I should quit my jobs. I am pregnant and we are getting married. In addition, driving to Bon Temps and back every night is going to be tiring. And once I start feeling all the side effects from being pregnant I doubt I'll want to get out of bed some days." Eric looked at me with an amused grin.

I think he was proud of me for coming to such conclusions. I had already put my Merlottes uniform in a box in the closet. My decision was already made. "And I thought I would have to coax you into it." Eric teased.

I could not help but laugh. Eric had a smile on his face as he ran his hand down my lower back. Sam would not take the news well, but at least a couple of other people would be here so he would not be able to react badly. After everyone left though, I would definitely explain the involvement of the fae. I trusted Sam enough and respected him to give him that much.

I felt a twinge of sadness from Eric. His eyes were shut and his hands were now crossed over his chest. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and softly smiled at me. Lately, Eric had been having momentary feelings of sadness or guilt and I hadn't brought it up to him. I figured if whatever was bothering him was bad enough he would just come to me, but that had not happened.

"I am thinking of things I shouldn't be." He responded simply.

"Like…" I wanted him to talk to me. I felt like I could tell him anything and he would be honest and helpful in response. If he was having mixed feelings over anything, I wanted to know. "Last time I saw Godric he told me he was jealous of _me_, his child. He created me, how could he envy me?" Eric sounded outraged. It was as if he was saying how could someone as great as Godric think that way. I could understand Godric's point of view though. He'd been around twice as long as Eric and never has never had close to what Eric is getting.

"I cannot help but feel this enormous amount of guilt building up. Every time I see him, he is depressed and miserable. He wants to meet the sun so badly, I can feel it." Eric announced. It hurt me to see Eric so worked up over this. As selfish as it was I wished Godric would just be happy! He was as much a part of our family as anyone else.

"Godric won't do it. He will stay to see the baby born and he wouldn't miss the wedding for anything." I soothed Eric. By now, I had sat up on the bed beside Eric. I was trying my best to be comforting. I never would have guessed that Eric would be so emotional when it came to Godric, but he was. Godric was Eric's father figure.

Eric looked down at me and wrapped his hand over mine. "Godric did something so rash, I cannot even fathom it." Eric whispered. Now I was confused. I had seen Godric four nights ago and he seemed to be fine. If it was so sudden, why hadn't I heard of it sooner?

"His blood is ancient and it should be considered a great gift." Eric continued to talk about Godric's impulsiveness. What could he have done? "He's known her for a month or so and he's sharing his blood with her? That's not right." Eric was clearly lost in his own thoughts to make his words comprehendible to me.

"Eric we shared blood early on in our relationship. I'm sure whoever he gave his blood to was worthy and he obviously cares for her deeply enough to do something so intimate." I tried to reassure Eric. Part of me found it romantic that Godric had finally found someone he trusted so much to share something like that. I know every time I've ever had Eric's blood I feel more connected to him than I do any other time.

"It was Adele." Eric whispered.

All my thoughts stopped. Godric gave Gran blood. When did this happen? More importantly, why did this happen. "Gran? My Gran?" I couldn't say anything else, I was too surprised.

"He said she would not have been alive by the time our son was born if he had not. His blood will not wear out as quickly though, since he is older." Eric further explained. I should have noticed the difference in her from the start. Her hair was lighter and she was moving around faster. The side effects of Godric's blood were the same as mine after I ingested Eric's blood.

"How long have you known this?" I asked.

Without hesitation, Eric replied, "I found out the night I found out you were pregnant. After we finished…making up, Godric came by." I couldn't believe he'd kept it to himself all this time. "Oh." I responded. There was nothing else we could say. Godric could now sense Gran and both of us were dumbfounded to why Godric would want that.

Eric and I sat on the bed entangled in each other. Dawn was right around the corner and then I had my whole day ahead of me. I knew I was going to call Gran once it was seven o' clock, because there was so much we needed to talk about now.

I leaned up and kissed Eric softly on the cheek. "Things have a way of working themselves out." I told him confidently. I didn't know if I fully believed that, but it's what I wanted Eric to believe. His thumb traced my lower jaw and he said, "I hope you're right. I will have to go to Fangtasia tonight so I can be here when you announce everything. I love you."

It seemed the sun came up faster than usual and Eric was out like a light. I laid there awhile longer just going over everything. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but I had to make many phone calls and prepare for Wednesday.

While I procrastinated, I heard Max yelping at the top of the stairs. That was my cue to start the day. Max jumped around excitedly when he saw me. "Morning Max!" I grinned as I scratched behind his ears. I quickly refilled his food and water bowl.

Max and I played for about fifteen minutes and then I let him out to go to the bathroom. Eric would throw a fit if Max ever went in the house. His reaction would be funny, but he would not think so. While Max was outside, I grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and got dressed. Eric and I had showered about three hours ago, so I didn't bother doing so again.

Then I made a pot of coffee and let Max in. He was worn out after running around outside and he came and laid right by my chair in the kitchen. I drank my coffee and ate some toast. I was strangely not very hungry.

My phone rang all of a sudden and I went over to answer it. "Good morning Sookie." Gran's cheery voice greeted me. I couldn't help, but smile. I'd talked to her every day since I had moved in with Eric and it wasn't the same. Hearing her voice was comforting enough. But, now that I knew she had taken Godric's blood I was paranoid. Was her voice different too?

"Hey Gran, how was your night?" I asked casually. I was definitely not going to interrogate her over the phone. I may not even bring it up to her. "Jason came over and ate dinner with me. He's been so busy lately." Gran told me.

"Well, I know you and Jason already know that I'm getting married and everything, but tomorrow I'm going to have some people come over and tell them. Would you come?" I asked hopeful. If anything, I needed my family for support.

"Oh yes, Jason and I will be there. What time are you planning on doing this?" Gran sounded pleased. I knew Jason wouldn't want to come, but Gran would sway his mind. "Can you be here by six?" The sun would be setting at seven so if Gran were here in advance I wouldn't mind.

"I'll be there," Gran paused, "Sookie, you're sounding different. Are you okay?" I wished I could maintain better composure. "I'm just swamped." I lied. Somehow confronting my age defying grandmother about her dealings with Godric didn't seem too polite. "Well of course you would be. I remember being pregnant and there seemed to be something that always needed to be done. And I've already started buying clothes for the baby!" Gran was talking so fast. Anytime she got excited it was hard for her to quiet down. I felt a slight amount of pressure since I hadn't even looked at anything for the baby.

"You should bring them over tomorrow. You'll be here earlier than the other guests and we can look through what you picked out." I sounded cheery.

"That sounds lovely. I'll see you tomorrow night sweetheart." Gran said. I could imagine her standing in the kitchen, leaning against the countertop. These days though, Gran probably was not doing much leaning on anything. "Okay, love you." I said and then hung up.

I finished my breakfast and decided it was time to go get some groceries. Eric's house had been surprisingly stocked for me, but now I needed enough food for my friends. "Bye Max." I called to Max as I walked out.

As I drove to the store, I thought of who I should call. Sam and Arlene were definitely going to have to be there. Ginger popped into my head as well. She was always very polite to me at Fangtasia when we worked shifts together. I considered her my friend. I would also invite Hoyt, because he was one of Jason's closest friends and Jason wasn't going to be the one to tell him. I thought of a few more people as I walked inside the grocery store.

I grabbed a shopping cart and started shopping. I grabbed potatoes, chicken, corn on the cob, and a few more barbeque foods. I wanted the environment to be very relaxed tomorrow. As soon as I was back home, I unloaded everything into the fridge and started making more phone calls.

Arlene was thrown off by my phone call. She thought I was mad at her and I had to explain that I have just been stressed. I gave her the address and she told me she would be here. I also told her she could bring her kids with her, after all I had babysat them since they were little.

Hoyt and Ginger reacted the same, except Ginger couldn't believe that she was going to be in Eric's home. But, she accepted. Hoyt was nervous about being in a vampire's house, but after I told him Jason would be here, he calmed down. Everyone was surprised that I had moved in with Eric. No one knew it was that serious, especially not Arlene.

The last person to call was Sam. I stared at his name in my contacts list. "Sookie, just call and invite him like you did everyone else." I said to myself. The phone rang twice and Sam's voice came through the line. "Sookie, how are ya? I haven't talked to you in weeks." Sam and I were used to seeing each other every day.

"Oh, I'm just fine. How are you?" I was getting better at avoiding things I didn't want to talk about.

"I have been busy since my best waitress went on vacation." Sam laughed. I chuckled nervously. Little did Sam know that I was a day away from quitting. "I know, I'm sorry. But, tomorrow I'm having a few people over and I was wondering if you would come." I asked him.

"What's the occasion?" Sam sounded suspicious.

"I haven't seen any of my friends in awhile and I was just getting tired of it." It was the best excuse I could come up with off the top of my head.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't miss it." I pictured Sam smiling ear to ear.

Now was one of the hard parts. "Eric lives on the outskirts of Shreveport. It's a gated community, but the guard will let you in." I tried to sound nonchalant. I hadn't told Sam that I was living with Eric either.

"Why aren't you having the party at Adele's?" Sam inquired. I sensed he already knew the answer to that; he just wanted to hear me say it. I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably. Is this how I would feel telling everyone tomorrow? Maybe it was just because it was Sam. "I moved out." I said.

There was dead silence on the other line. I held my breath as I waited for a response. "You're living with Eric? For how long?" Sam's voice was unreadable. He sounded completely neutral, but he could be infuriated. "About five days." I answered shortly.

Sam then said, "I'll be there, I know where it is." Sam said and then he hung up. I exhaled and put my phone on the table. There was still stuff to get done, but I decided to go lay down. "Come on boy." I cooed to Max as I walked into the den.

I covered myself with a blanket and patted the spot next to me for Max to join. He laid in front of me, huddling into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and flipped through the channels. I ended up stopping on a station dedicated to vampire rights. Currently, FOTS members were debating whether or not vampires should marry humans, even though it was legal.

"It's a disgrace! They're dead, you cannot marry the dead." One woman shouted at a vampire. She must have had a death wish. I watched as the male vampires fangs ran out. While they argued, I called at the TV screen, "Why do you even care? Mind your own damn business." Max's ears flattened and he moved away from me. I was getting so frustrated by others stupidity I changed the channel. Soon I was drifting to sleep.

I felt cool hands on my upper arm. I opened my eyes and saw Eric dressed and ready to leave for Fangtasia. "I have to go; I just wanted to let you know." Eric whispered. I smiled sleepily, but leaned up to give him a kiss. I felt an instant spark of lust and it was not coming from Eric. He leaned away and raised an eyebrow. Heat rose from my neck to my face. His fangs ran out as he stood up. "We will continue this tonight." Eric told me. I felt instant wetness between my legs.

Despite my arousal, I got up to walk him to the door. "Did you finish what you needed to get done? I saw that you went grocery shopping." Eric casually chatted with me.

"I called everyone I could think of and yes, I went to the store today." I told him. Eric opened the garage door and climbed into his car after one more kiss. He winked at me as he pulled out. I shut the door behind me and stretched.

I decided I should probably start cooking so I wouldn't be overloaded tomorrow. I set out all of the ingredients I would need on the counter. Max was sleeping on the floor next to his food bowl, which Eric had obviously refilled.

I heard a knock on the door as soon as I was ready to start working. I figured Eric was forgetting something and a small smile crept on my face. Maybe he wanted to continue tonight's plans right now? I opened the door slowly and was taken aback by who I saw.

"What are you doing here?" My voice sounded so small.

**I'm so terrible with these cliffhangers! I already have started the next chapter. So much is going to be happening and I didn't want to squeeze it all in this chapter. Please don't forget to review! Let me know what you think. Hmm I wonder who it could be? **


	32. Confessions

**Here is chapter 32! I really want to apologize for the wait, but my laptop with these files was broken, but it's fixed now. I also have started a new story that I will be spending a lot of time on as well. So as my apology, I have 12 pages of Eric and Sookie. A lot of twists in this one...**

**Eric POV**

No part of me wanted to go to Fangtasia tonight. I wanted to stay with Sookie. I was aroused and I had the nagging feeling to ravish her. It was somewhat of an annoyance that I was becoming so attached to her. I loved her and wanted to be with her always. My bond with her was almost as strong as my bond to Godric. Godric's and mine was still there, but it was weak considering we had not exchanged blood in decades.

I pulled into the back parking lot at Fangtasia and walked inside. Pam insisted that my presence was vital for business, but everything seemed normal. I scoped the room and saw Pam leaning against the bar. Surprisingly enough, she was not talking to Gunther. I nodded my head at her and walked into my office. I wanted this night to be over already.

I threw my jacket off onto the loveseat and sat at my desk. Business was the same as usual. Fangtasia had a personal email box, which was clearly a bad idea. There were thousands of letters sent and I deleted them all. I had no time for pathetic people.

For a brief second I felt a stir coming from Sookie's side of the bond. I stood up instantly ready to go, but then it was gone. Part of me wanted to go, but I sensed she was in no danger. "What has you in such a great mood?" Pam sarcastically asked. I glared at her and sat back down.  
"I would rather not be here tonight." I openly complained.

"Then why are you? You could have just come in tomorrow night." Pam said to me as if I didn't know that already. I leaned back in my chair and motioned for Pam to sit down. "Tomorrow night, Sookie is having family and friends over to tell them the news. You're invited." I actually smiled at Pam's facial expression. She seemed thrown off by my brief invitation. What caught me off guard even more was when she laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Eric, you must be going soft! You realize you are allowing people you don't know or trust into your home, the place where you sleep?" Pam stated. The seriousness and edge in her voice made me proud to be her maker. The place where we rest is sacred to a vampire. She was always defensive of me. Her loyalty was never unnoticed or unrewarded.

Little did Pam know, that I had already thought of the problem she was thinking of. I couldn't find it in myself to say no to Sookie, so I thought of a compromise. It was the easiest way for us to both get what we wanted. "I will glamour them. I'm sure Sookie will understand." I failed to mention that part of my plan to my bonded. A look of clarity arose on Pam's face and I hid my smugness. Pam's emotions sometimes became unclear when it came to either one of our security.

Pam leaned back and waited for me to say something else. I was really aching to be with Sookie. It was ridiculous that I used to think that vampires could not love humans. If anything, our feelings were amplified. The fact that Sookie was also carrying my son, which I never thought would be possible, was almost too much.

"Are you nervous?" Pam asked me. I scoffed immediately. How could _I_ be nervous? I've been through wars and torture, a child made me least nervous. But as I thought of my answer, I realized that I really was anxious about it. "I never thought I would be a father again." I answered honestly. I had children from when I was human, but I was not the best father. I put my job and my rank ahead of them. A mistake I would not make again.

Pam clucked her tongue at me and bent over to go through her purse. I watched my child carefully as she pulled out a magazine. She dramatically flipped through the pages and glanced up at me. "According to Dear Abby, a father is usually, and I quote, doubtful about his parenting abilities, but once you see your son/daughter all of that seems to slip away." Pam confidently told me. I shook my head at her. I was not going to listen to some woman from an advice column.

"Pamela, it worries me that you rely on an anonymous stranger for help." I snickered at her. She glared at me and went back to reading. Even though this column was a bunch of malarkey, it made sense. I knew I would be more cautious and protective than I have been in centuries. I hoped Sookie was prepared for that.

There was an abrupt knock on the door. Pam and I both looked up at once. Normally no one besides Pam knocked on the office door. I motioned for her to go and see who it was. As soon as the door was cracked open, the smell of fairy waved in. My fangs involuntarily slipped out as the wonderful smell entered my system.. Pam's reaction was the same as she stepped beside the door allowing Niall Brigant to walk in.

He offered me a smile and I stood up. As much as I did not trust the fae, he was Sookie's relative and I could respect that. "Niall." I nodded.

"Hello Eric," He paused as he sat down, "I was hoping you would be here." He got comfortable and I indicated for Pam to leave. Whatever Niall wanted to talk about was none of Pam's concern. I sat back down and watched Niall. He seemed to be making quick observations of my office and he shook his head briefly.

"So, can I ask why you are here?" I broke the silence. I was having a hard time grasping why a fairy was just popping up into my bar. At least he knocked, unlike Claudine had. "Well, there is much we could not and did not get to discuss the other night." Niall reminded me of Godric, even though in my mind Niall was not even in comparison to my maker.

"First of all, Bill Compton is not a rat for the Queen. He's a friend of the fae. He's been falling orders, Bill is sort of like a spy for us." Niall got right to the point. My fists clenched in anger as soon as Bill's name was mentioned. He was such a nuisance and now I found out he was a mole for Niall? He had gone through torture from me and the Queen for Niall Brigant? I found that hard to believe.

"Why would a vampire be loyal to you?" I asked seriously. It was dangerous for any supernatural creature to act as an emissary for anyone, particularly for something like an entire race of fairies. "The past is the past. Why Bill Compton is working for me is none of your concern." Niall said in equal importance.

"Tell me." I demanded. I would not be denied something so significant.

"I did not, and I am still not sure if I do, trust you. When I found that Bill was moving to this area, I knew I needed someone to look after Sookie. But, she got to you first." Niall explained. My fangs came out a cut the inside of my lip. He was planning Sookie's life all along. If she had meant Bill she would have never walked into Fangtasia and into my life. This was making me despise Bill even more. I would protect Sookie far better than any other creature ever would.

I was still thinking when Niall said, "It seems even I cannot interfere with destiny. So, I do owe you an apology." He was quite somber about the whole thing, but I did not want to accept anything from Niall. "Why else are you here?" I wanted to get to his true intentions. I was not interested in his apologies or confessions. He was here for something important..

"You need to schedule an appointment with Dr. Ludwig and find out more about the baby. She'll be able to tell you more than I can." Niall informed me. No human had ever born a vampires child, so I was curious to how Niall could put his faith in Dr. Ludwig. But, I would surely set an appointment. "That cannot be why you are here." I was convinced that Niall had to have something more to say. He would not come to me unless it was dire. A sly smile played across his lips. He leaned up towards me and placed his hands on my desk.

"Sookie is my kin. I may not support her decisions, but like I said, I can't change fate. But, if you harm her in any way, I will have my vengeance." Niall promised. My fangs were still out with rage. I did not take threats well.

Niall glanced at the clock on his wrist and frowned. "It seems we must cut this meeting short, until next time." Niall popped out of my office with a blank look on his face. I growled slightly and slammed my hand down on my desk. A small crack formed right away. Sookie was mine, no one else's. I didn't need to hear threats from Niall or that Bill was really on our side. None of that was important, it was irrelevant.

Pam walked in seconds. Her eyes were still glazed over, but there was a smile on her face. If she had heard a word Niall said, her facial expression would be much different. "What was that about?" She leaned against the door, trying to ignore the high she was getting from the scent in the air.

"Pam, I need you to call Compton. Tell him his sheriff demands him here now." I grunted. I was reluctant against having him in my office, but we had to sort some things out. I would not be cautious around him. Pam began to say something, but the look on my face must have silenced her.

As soon as Pam left, my cell phone buzzed. I looked down and saw that Sookie was calling me. "Good evening lover." I purred, forgetting my anger. Sookie was a remedy for anything, even if it may just be for awhile.

"I miss you." Her voice was seductive and very different than how she usually sounded.

"I miss you too. I only have a few things to take care of and then I'll be home and we can continue our evening." I said. I missed her soft body against mine. I ached to feel the heat of her skin against mine. "I'm sorry to bother you," She paused as if she was surprised about what she was about to say, "but, I've already came twice tonight and it's not the same without you." Sookie said. I felt myself instantly harden. Sookie was never so bold or shameless. Whatever had gotten into her, I certainly liked it.

"Are you feeling alright, dear one?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"No reason," There was a knock on the door, "I have business to attend to. I'll be home soon." We both said 'I love you' and hung up. Pam and Bill walked in as soon as I hung up my phone. Bill looked much better than the last time I saw him. But, then again the last time I saw him I was shoving silver down his throat. I directed for Bill to sit and Pam to leave. She rolled her eyes and my orders but obeyed.

"Good evening Sheriff." Bill bowed his head. Was he actually going to be compliant now? I wonder how much the Queen knew or if Bill had been found out. "Compton, it seems that you have been somewhat underhanded." I fixed my gaze upon him. His eyes were glazed over and his fangs were out. He was far too distracted.

"Yes, Sophie Ann is a danger to Sookie. It was my duty to figure out her plans." Bill was honest enough.

"You do not need to tell me what is a danger to my bonded." I hissed at him. Bill nodded. It was not too late to kill him. I would get rid of the body and no one would know. It wasn't a crime if I wasn't caught. "What was the last thing Sophie Ann told you?" I asked. She seemed stuck on Sookie and her powers.

"She came here to see you two. She told me about the wedding and then she mentioned her scent was different." Bill conveyed to me. Fury was raging through me. Sophie Ann needed to be taken care of. She was a thorn in mine and Sookie's side. It would please me more than anything to take her off the throne, so a more honorable vampire could be king or queen. Sophie Ann caught herself up in greed and power.

"What did she say of Sookie's smell?" I asked. If Sophie Ann thought she was pregnant it only meant an increased interest and more of a threat. Bill frowned, "She says she is with child, possibly." He was quick with his explanation. It was obvious that Bill assumed what everyone else had, that Sookie had been unfaithful to me.

"Are you still acting as the Queen's dog?" I asked before furthering our previous conversation.

"It is complicated." Bill's accent was thick.

"Explain it to me." I demanded. If Bill was going to start minding me, I was going to give him many commands. I would get a sick enjoyment out of watching him following all of my orders.

"Soon, I will not be under Sophie Ann's reign. She will not be Queen much longer. The vampires in this area are not the only ones getting restless with her behavior." Bill seemed more confident. He figured he had some of the fae on his side, but that was not enough for me. My hatred for him was at a new height. He was a sneak who was only trying to save his own skin.

"And who will take her place?" I asked, irritated.

"You will." He said.

**Sookie POV**

I lay in the blankets on Eric's side. I was waiting for Eric to get here. My night had gone very wrong. Godric came over. I apologized for being so rude when I first greeted him. He just wanted to talk about his past life and his existence. He made me promise him something, that I couldn't even imagine saying. But, I promised him my silence. However, I did not know how long that would last.

Godric also mentioned that he only had one child when he was human. He did not even see him reach his teenage years. Godric had been turned when he was only two. His name had been Alek. After Godric left, I was too emotionally drained. I cleaned up the kitchen, frustrated that I had accomplished absolutely nothing. Max was sleeping on the rug in the den, so I went downstairs to take a shower. I thought that would relax me, but something strange happened.

I felt a surge of lust within me. It hadn't come from Eric either. The throbbing in my nether regions were becoming so bothersome. I had to touch myself until I released. By then I was so ready for Eric to be there. I was contemplating calling him, but I didn't want to distract him from his work. Ten minutes later, I had once more rubbed myself until I had come. I was way past being cordial, that I pulled out my phone and talked to Eric in a way that I never had. But, he didn't seem to mind.

Now, I was resisting the urge to touch myself. I knew it was a side effect from my pregnancy. I had never had such strong cravings before. I sighed as I looked at the alarm clock and it had only been twenty minutes. What was Eric doing that was taking so long? Usually he left Fangtasia early. I kept focusing on little things that made me think to remain in control.

I heard the garage door open and I felt a new rush of adrenaline. I was lying naked in the sheets and my scent was probably much more alluring to Eric, since I had my bodily juices on me. I sat up waiting for him, not caring that my body was being displayed so openly.

Eric was in front of me within seconds. The garage door hadn't even finished closing and yet here Eric was. He seemed hesitant though. I guessed he probably smelt Godric's scent stronger than it had been. "My lover, you are quite the vixen." His voice was as hungry as mine was.

"I don't know what you mean." I crawled towards the end of the bed. Eric threw his jacket off onto the floor. He began to unbutton his shirt, but my hand reached for him to stop. "Let me." I said dazed. Eric put his hands to his sides and allowed me to do what I wanted. Even though his skin was cold, it felt warm against my hands.

My fingers traced the muscles of his stomach. I kissed his neck and made my way down to his nipples. He groaned when my mouth met the hard skin. I swirled my tongue around the sensitive skin. "Bite a little." Eric asked me as he put his hands in my hair. I followed his plead and he groaned beneath me.

"I want you." I moved away from him and waited for him to take me. Eric watched me as if he was seeing me for the first time. He was surprised, but enjoying himself. His pants were gone in seconds and I felt him at my entrance. "Is this what you want?" Eric teased. I should have known if I was going to be impulsive, he would have been too. "Yes…please." I hated begging, but what I got in return was always worth it.

I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and my legs around his waist. He pushed into me slowly, enjoying the expression on my face. My hips grinded into him as I lifted myself off the bed. "Do it faster." I asked breathlessly. Now that he was here, I wanted it so much more.

Eric grinned and thrust into me. I moaned loudly as Eric continued his movements. His movements were deep and dead on. Eric was panting above me as I began to move roughly against him. I was contemplating biting him, but I didn't know if that would affect the baby in any way. Eric's fangs were out and I knew he was wondering the same thing.

I moved my body, directing Eric to get on his back. Our contemplations were ruining the sensations going off on both of our bodies. Eric's face was more primal when I started to rock against him. He groaned deeply as I lost all my control. My hands were on his chest for balance, while his were grasping my hips. "I'm so close." I breathed. Eric leaned up to kiss me and his lips slowly moved down to my jaw line.

I knew he would not bite me, but I wished he would. I whimpered against his skin and then I came. It was hard to control the noises coming out of my mouth and I think it spurred Eric on. He finished seconds after I did. I rolled off him and lay beside him. "What's gotten into you?" He playfully whispered. He moved the loose strands of hair out of my face and kissed my cheek.

"I think it's because I'm pregnant." I answered honestly. I had been thinking why I was so horny earlier, so I had my answer ready.

Eric's hand traced circles on my stomach. "I wanted to taste you, but I didn't know whether it would harm the baby. I made an appointment with Dr. Ludwig so we could ask her any questions. I'm sure you have many." Eric gingerly said. I liked Eric after sex. He was gentle and sweet, something a lot of people would not think of him.

"Thank you," I paused wondering if I should ask him about work. He seemed tense even after what we just did. But, I didn't want to get into his business. If it were important he would tell me. What was I saying? I was keeping something from him, but I was going to tell him tomorrow night, when Godric was here and after everyone left. That would be the safest time. Godric would probably feel betrayed, but I had no specific ties to Godric. Yes, it mattered if I hurt him, but Eric was far more important to me.

"Sookie, your stressed?" Eric questioned.

"It will be fine," I leaned over and kissed him, "Are you alright?" I checked to see if there was any change in facial expression or body language. He lay perfectly still. "It's nothing that needs to be discussed tonight." Eric said calmly.

I nodded at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was exhausted from my talk with Godric and my entire day. Tomorrow Gran would be over bright and early to help me prepare and Jason might even come with her. I closed my eyes and let my sleep take over.

Eric was still as a rock. It was already ten o clock. "I overslept, dammit." I muttered. The doorbell was ringing, which was what woke me up in the first place. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled on my t-shirt. I'd shower after the cooking was done.

Gran and Jason were standing on the front porch. Jason had a pie in his hands, while Gran had shopping bags. No doubt, they were filled with baby clothes. Sookie grinned and hugged both of them. "This is quite a place to be living." Jason commented as Sookie escorted them to the kitchen.

I ignored his comment as I put the pie in the fridge. Jason sat on the stool by the island and Gran was laying out the clothes on the kitchen table. "Oh Sookie, I'm so excited." She mumbled. I walked over to the table and saw onesies. They were all so tiny and I couldn't believe that my baby would be so small. One of the outfits had a little green dinosaur on the front. It was hard not to get emotional or gush at the outfits. In a couple of months, a baby would be wearing them. It was hard to not get eager.

Jason watched with a look of amusement on his face. "Are you gonna give us a tour or what?" Jason asked. Gran shot him a disappointed look and I shook my head. "We've got too much to do." It was the truth. We had food to make and we needed to set up. Plus, I hadn't seen the entire house yet.

Gran and I started peeling potatoes. Jason was going to grill whenever it got a little darker. Why Eric had a grill, I had no clue, but it was useful. Gran and I talked about names for the baby once more. But, this time I had some suggestions. "I really like the name Alek." I blurted. It was mainly only because it had been Godric's son's name. I wondered if Eric knew that his maker had had a son? Godric might appreciate the gesture as well.

"Me too." Gran hadn't stopped smiling since she got here. Jason was sitting on the countertops watching us with disbelief. He still was not comfortable with everything. But, he was more accepting when he realized he would be Uncle Jason.

I wanted to include Jason though. I wanted him to feel as comfortable as Gran did. "You got any suggestions?" I looked up at Jason. _When I have kid, I'm gonna name them after mom or dad. Sookie won't though, that vampire won't let her, _Jason thought. I looked at him and holding my facial expression in the same. If Jason knew I read his thoughts, he would get upset with me and it would cause more problems.

"Whatever you want will be…perfect." He gave me a forced smile. Gran didn't catch on that he was trying so hard and she smiled in delight. For the next couple of hours we cooked and set the table. I was very thankful for Gran and Jason. Jason kept most of his comments to himself and Gran suggested venues for the wedding. Even though I would want to have it at the plot of land by her house, I wouldn't want all of Eric's 'friends' to be there.

"I'm gonna go shower before people start getting here." I kissed Gran on the cheek and went downstairs. Eric was starting to stir in his sleep; he would be waking up soon. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt and went into the bathroom. I started the water and waited for it to warm up. I was starting to get knots in my stomach. Everyone would react different. And since my telepathy seemed to be picking back up, I would have to use my shields.

The water hit against my skin. It was the perfect temperature. I a felt coldness slip around my waist and smiled when I saw Eric behind me. "You're awake." I rested my head against his chest. Eric was aroused, not surprising. Eric kissed the top of my hair and let the water wash over him.

"Yes. I missed you very much." Eric's hand went to my thigh.

My face flushed and I hated what I was about to do. "No funny business! Gran and Jason are upstairs and if they hear anything I won't be able to look at them the same. Everyone is going to be here soon anyway." I scolded him. Eric's face fell and his hands retracted.

"You are a cruel woman." He joked. I shook my head and began washing my hair. Eric followed my actions and soon we were both dressed and walking up the stairs. Gran had set all the food on the island, so that people could pick and choose what they wanted. Jason walked in with a plate of steak and ribs. I noticed that someone had mixed some drinks and set them by the patio door.

Jason wiped his hand on his apron and went to shake Eric's. Supes were more of the head nodding type, not hand shaking. But, Eric shook Jason's hand and actually grinned. "It's good to see you." Eric said. We all know he was just being polite, but I was thankful for it. Gran wiped her forehead and went to hug Eric.

"How are you?" She truly did acknowledge Eric.

"Better than I have been in a long time. How are you?" Eric was being the perfect gentleman. My heart fluttered at his response. I felt responsible for his happiness. "Just fine, thank you," Gran waited for a second, "I have something I want to show you." She started to lead Eric out of the kitchen. Eric looked at me doubtfully, but I motioned for him that it was good. Eric's reaction to the baby clothes would be a sight.

As soon as Gran and Eric left, the doorbell rang. When I walked to answer it, Eric was already there. Sam stood on the front porch with Arlene and her kids. I waved at them and walked up beside Eric. "Hey, I'm glad you guys made it." Here it goes. Sam stood stock still and I knew it was because he had smelt my new scent. Arlene squealed and hugged me. Coby and Lisa had gotten so much bigger. I was happy to see them.

"Ya'll come on in. There's food and drinks in the kitchen." I had my crazy smile on. Arlene and her kids moved right past me, but Sam stayed in place. Eric was watching him intently and Sam was doing the same. It looked like they were somehow communicating. "Eric, will you go see if Jason needs any help?" I asked insistently.

When he didn't even respond, I added, "Please." He looked down at me and nodded. Eric walked away and Sam walked in. He hugged me gently. "You look good." Sam complimented me shyly.

"So do you. I feel like I haven't seen you in years." It should not have been this awkward. I knew Sam was trying to think of a way to bring up my new scent, but he would have to wait. Hoyt and Ginger walked in together laughing. They must have pulled into the driveway together. "Hoyt, Ginger it's great to see you." I focused on the arriving guests. Sam huffed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hoyt, Jason is in the kitchen. He's probably waiting for you." I told Hoyt. He gave one last grin to Ginger and walked right past me. Ginger looked like a kid in a candy store. Her eyes were all over the place, taking everything in. "I never thought I would be in Master's house." She kept looking around. It irked me that she called Eric master.

"Well, everyone else is in the kitchen, so go on in." I didn't know what else to say after the master statement. I about closed the front door when a hand stopped it. Pam was behind me in seconds. "Sookie, were you trying to keep me out?" She grinned. I was very happy to see Pam here. I didn't think she would show up. I almost hugged her, but I didn't know if we were on such terms.

"No, I'm sorry Pam. Eric is in the kitchen." I began to walk with Pam. I was disappointed that Godric was nowhere to be seen. I told Gran he would be here and he told me the same thing. It would have been a good surprise for Eric too.

Everyone was talking and drinking. Coby and Lisa were sitting on the floor playing with Max. I leaned in the doorway watching everyone. Gran and Pam were talking about who knows what. Jason, Hoyt, Sam and Eric were all heavily involved in a topic. Eric was using his rhetoric to upset Sam about whatever they were speaking of. Arlene and Ginger must have remembered each other from our first night at Fangtasia.

"Why are you standing here all alone?" Godric's voice was so close to my ear. I flinched and looked back. Sure, enough he showed up. I embraced him quickly. Godric's hands went to the small of my back. "You smell like dog." He laughed, so did I. When I pulled and looked back at everyone, they were all staring. I forgot that no one knew Godric except Gran and Pam and Eric.

"This is Godric. He is a close family friend." I announced. Eric was in front of is as rapidly as our guests went back to mingling.

"Godric, what are you doing here?" Eric was utterly shocked.

"Sookie invited me. I stopped by last night, but you were not here." Godric said. I wanted to slap Godric in the head. I hadn't even mentioned him being here. I fell asleep so quickly. Eric looked down at me and I weakly smiled. "Sookie failed to tell me that." Eric said impatiently.

"No worries. Sookie and I managed just fine," Godric looked around, "Eric, I did not know you were friends with a shape shifter." Eric was far from caring about Sam. He was not angry with me, he just wanted to be wherever Godric was. He would have stayed home last night if he knew Godric was here.

"I'm not. Sookie is." He answered shortly.

I looked at Godric and he nodded. It was getting late and I was hungry myself. I wanted to share the big news before anyone ate. I didn't want anyone to get sick. "Eric, I think we should tell them all now." My hand went to his. Godric watched my movements and his serene face was lost in thought. He walked past us and went to go talk to Gran.

"That sounds fine." Eric said.

"Are you mad at me?" I questioned him.

He looked down at me, "No, I…I just need to talk to you after everyone leaves." Eric seemed antsy about something. I was curious, but I was willing to wait. One thing at a time. It seemed like tonight was the night of confessions.

"Everybody, before we eat, I want to tell you all why you're here." I tried to sound strong and confident. Everyone looked in my direction. Jason looked nervous about how people would respond. That made two of us. I put my shields up and just started talking.

"Well, Eric and I are getting married." I tried to have a big smile on my face so it would pump everybody up. Sam's mouth stood in a straight line. Ginger and Hoyt were so clueless on the whole situation that they were grinning like fools. Arlene was smiling, but she didn't seem pleased. "And…I'm pregnant." I did not sound the least ashamed. I was proud of Eric and mine's relationship.

_She's not ready to be a mother! I didn't know vamps could have kids…_

_Dammit Sook, what have you gotten yourself into?_

_She's so lucky! All of his subjects will be so jealous!_

I stiffened as the thoughts came into my mind. "Let's eat!" Jason said after too long of an awkward pause. I mouth thank you to him and we all sat down. Everyone told me congratulations and how happy they were for me. Godric and Gran were talking about babies at dinner, which seemed to make everyone laugh. Gran had many stories from when Jason and I were kids.

Eric had his hand on my knee throughout the whole dinner. Sam sat silently. His mind was back to being fuzzy and I hated it. He glanced at me and shrugged. I tried to get my shields to pick back up. I desperately wanted to hear what they were thinking. It couldn't all be bad.

_How am I going to tell Sookie?_ I sat as still as a statue. I just heard Eric's thoughts. My hand, which had been over his, gripped his forcefully. Eric barely moved and looked at me. I took a drink from my glass of water. I was in a state of panic. "Relax dear one, everything is fine. The hard part is over." Eric soothingly comforted me. I was unresponsive. The first vampire I ever heard had to happen on this night. And it had to be Eric. How was I going to tell him?

Little by little people left. Coby and Lisa fell asleep in the den, so Eric carried them out to Arlene's car. Arlene kissed my cheek and told me she would see me at work. Too bad she wouldn't be. "Arlene, I'm quitting." I whispered. I hadn't told Sam yet.

Arlene frowned, "Of course you are." She was jealous and unhappy about my situation. I just shook it off. Eric ended up helping everyone out to their cars. Even Jason and Gran who had carpooled. Pam left quickly too. She told me she had plans with Gunther.

Sam was sitting on the staircase. His hands were clenched and he was staring at the ground. "So, you gonna quit then too?" He asked me bitterly.

"I really don't have a choice. I may not want to, but it's the right thing to do." I sat beside him. Sam had to understand. I wrapped my hand around his. "It's not like you'll never see me again." I teased.

Sam looked up at me, "That's not funny. He's taken away your life." Sam was dead serious. I pulled my hand away and glared at him. How could he even accuse Eric of something like that? "Sam, don't you dare say that! I'm happy. Why is that such a big deal for everyone?" I tried to keep my voice down. Eric and Godric were in the next room.

"Sookie, I have to get going. It was real good seeing you." Sam muttered and then he left, just like that. I knew I would talk to him again, but his reaction was unexpected. I was waiting for yelling and screaming. Nevertheless, Sam just upped and left. I slammed my fist on the staircase and walked into the kitchen.

Eric and Godric had cleaned up the entire kitchen in seconds. "Thank you for walking everyone to their cars." I sat up on the countertop.

"I glamoured them Sookie. I couldn't let them know where I lived." Eric got straight to the point. Of course he glamoured them.

I rested my head against my hands. "I should have known that Eric, I'm so sorry." I apologized. Eric just smiled and kissed my forehead. I was glad he was not asking me about Sam's and mine brief argument. Godric was once again watching us interact. I hopped off the counter and stood between the both of them.

The night had gone better than I expected, but it was about to go downhill.

"Eric, there's something I have to tell you," I paused realizing I now had two things to tell him. The first was Godric's secret and the second was the thoughts I heard from Eric. If Eric was still controlling himself after I told him about Godric, I would mention hearing his thoughts. I wasn't going to overload Eric.

I looked over to Godric, "I'm sorry, Godric."

**WHOA! Bill's not that bad afterall? What did Godric make Sookie promise him and is Eric going to take on becoming King? Reviews are welcome. What did you all think of this drama filled chapter?**


	33. Settled

**Finally chapter 33 is here! Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys definetley keep me writing :)**

**Eric POV**

Godric and I stood facing each other. I looked at my maker and my bonded, confused. They were withholding secrets. Sookie turned to look at me. "Eric, I promised Godric I wouldn't tell you this, but I cannot keep it from you." Sookie was on the verge of tears. Whatever Godric had told her, scared her. I glanced at Godric, who was calmly staring at my expressions.

"Sookie, leave." I said coldly. Godric and I had much to talk about. I was irritated that he could tell Sookie things, but he kept so much from me. I hated that he made her promise him something, something that caused her to lie to me.

She looked at me, defeated. "Eric, I'm trying…" I cut her off.

"Go to the bedroom. I'll be there when I'm finished talking to my maker." I dismissed her. She clenched her fists and I saw that fire in her eyes. I distinctly felt embarrassment and anger. Sookie grabbed a bottle of water from the counter and motioned for Max to follow her. She cast a final glare at me before leaving. I knew she desperately wanted to tell me, but it was not her place.

"That was rude, Eric." Godric stated.

"You made her lie to me over what? What did you tell her that you couldn't tell me?" I was truly against talking to Godric in this way, but I no longer cared. I was tired of being on edge with him. I needed him, especially for the future of my family.

"I'm cutting off our bond." Godric said.

I felt the stinging in my chest. That was why our bond was so weak, why I could barely feel him. It might have had something to do with his carelessness as well. I leaned against the countertop. "Why?" I said above a whisper.

"When I meet the sun, you'll feel no pain. If I kept our bond as it was, once the sun hit me I would not be able to control my emotions," he paused, "We have spent many glorious years together. You are my friend, my son, and my brother." Godric sounded as if he was not telling me he was ending everything we had.

Did he not want to see my son born? Did he not see it as a burden to miss my marriage to Sookie? The ache of him destroying our bond would almost take my life. I thought of my conversation with Bill and I stood up straighter.

"You will not. We have walked this earth together and you think you are no longer important. But, that is not the truth." I said icily.

"Then tell me what my destiny is." Godric said spitefully. There was a hint of mockery behind his voice. I had never figured Godric would be so tired of his existence. But, before I met Sookie I was becoming the same way he was. I was feeding off whomever and sleeping with random fangbangers. I did not care if my life ended or continued. I changed Pam out of loneliness and desire, which kept me wanting my existence.

"You will be king." I said.

I had not seen Godric laugh in a long time, but he let out an exaggerated snicker. Then he became serious. "You want me to replace who? There is no need for a new king." Godric opened a bottle of true blood. There was still a dull pain in my heart since Godric was thinking of any way possible to meet his end.

"Many vampires are becoming restless with Sophie Ann. Compton came to me and told me that it was my_ fate _to take her place. But, if I were to become king, I would not focus on Sookie and our son as much. My judgment would bias and badly informed." This got Godric thinking. He was obviously surprised that I had talked to Compton and there was not mention of bloodshed or torture.

"And you trust Bill Compton? The vampire who has spied on your bonded and worked directly for the Queen?" Godric questioned me.

I shook my head, "I do not trust him and I never will. Although, Compton has an unequivocal relationship with the fae." Godric's eyes lit with wonder. He was thinking of the newfound information. It was something that could change our world in many ways. Vampires did not often overthrow kings or queens. We kept them in power as long as they were respectful. Godric was old and wise; he would easily be accepted as the vampire King of Louisiana.

The fight would not be easy though. Sophie Ann may have a lot of animosity aimed at her, but she still had lackeys and people who worshipped her. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up unleashing newborns on any vampire who tried to conquer her. "_That_ is interesting." Godric absentmindedly rubbed his chin.

I heard a small sob and knew it was coming from Sookie. I was yearning to comfort and apologize to her, but this needed to be finished first. I folded my hands over my chest and waited for a response from Godric. "Who do you expect to storm Sophie Ann's palace with us?" Godric was seriously considering this.

"Pam and I, of course. With Bill's assistance we could round up many vampires. Not to mention there are a few Weres who owe me a favor or two." I grinned. Alcide Herveaux was one of the animals who owed me his allegiance. We've stayed off his father's back and he would repay us. They could stay here during the day and watch over Sookie too. If Compton or any other rat told the Queen of our plan, Sookie would need the extra protection. But, I had hoped to keep her life to as normal as possible. Introducing Weres might be too far a step.

"You have thought about this." Godric observed.

"Since Bill told me I was to be king. I declined his suggestion, but I told him I might have another vampire more powerful, willing to." I waited for Godric's response. He had to go along with this. It was the only loophole I could find. Being king was the last thing I wanted. Godric would be a powerful ruler and it would keep him alive. He liked having others depending on him.

"Every point in our history, every time a vampire was overthrown, wars started. Sophie Ann won't just back down." Godric began thinking tactics and I knew I had him where I wanted him. I nodded. I had thought of this too. But there was one weakness to Sophie Ann.

"She does not want to be publicly humiliated. Her pride and ego will be her downfall. She will try to stop us with everything she has, but once we reach her she will forfeit." I strongly stated. It was true. Sophie Ann was so far from her humanity. She was all about greed and taking from others. With her in power I would be constantly worried about Sookie and our son. I would not be living in fear from some power hungry parasite who was so beneath me.

"She has been in control a long time." Godric mused.

"Even so, she needs to be taken down a notch. You would make a better ruler than any vampire existing. You know this." My voice urged.

"That may be true, but this could go badly. We don't want to cause an uprising among our kind, especially when your future holds so much." Godric spoke somberly.

"My future will not be half as prosperous if you are not in it." I was reduced to pleading. I did not want to cry, but I was so close to it. All I could think of was the nights Godric and I had. He taught me how to feed and how to hunt. He showed me many forms of sex and pleasure. He taught me many things and made me who I am. He could be in my life a thousand years more and it wouldn't be enough.

Godric came up to me and hugged me tightly. His tiny frame always startled me. After all when he was turned he was just a boy. "When you have a foolproof plan and willing participants, I will gladly take Sophie Ann's place," He chuckled, "It may keep me on my toes the next hundred years or so."

"Are you going to keep closing the bond?" I knew he kept it closed on my side. For reasons I don't understand he did not want me to feel him. "I will open it to you." Godric nodded.

Then Godric was gone. I felt a burst of emotions and barely kept myself steady. This was my time to break down. I could not be weak in front of Sookie. I felt the crimson tears rolling down my skin. They were warm in contrast to the temperature of my body. It was an easy release, crying. It was pointless though, since nothing was accomplished.

I was more relieved than anything. A weight was lifted off me. If Godric was king he would stay alive and protect my family. I let a few more tears fall and stood up. The rush of feelings had come from Godric. It was a great sensation to know that the bond between my maker and I was still strong. All this time I thought it was weakening.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel. I washed my face slowly, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I needed to feed. TrueBlood was not keeping me as healthy as it was before. Sookie's blood was all I wanted, which made the synthetic drink more torturous.

Downstairs Sookie was asleep on the bed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Max, who was also resting. There were dried tears below her eyes. It was my fault she had been crying. I should not have been so detached when she was only trying to be honest.

I undressed and got underneath the covers, next to my bonded. "Get out of here dog." I whispered as Max jumped off the bed. Sookie squirmed and sat up. She huffed when she saw Max was gone and then turned towards my side of the bed. She stiffened when she saw me.

She urgently kissed my face. "Is everything okay?" She frantically asked.

I held Sookie close to me, enjoying her warmth and smell. "Godric will be around for a very long time." I felt great security in saying these words this time. Now there was a plan for Godric to stick around.

"How? Godric was set on meeting the sun." She looked up at me. Her eyes were still somewhat swollen. But, I would make it up to her later.

"Godric will be king soon." I smiled gently at Sookie.

"When did this happen?" She sat on her knees and stared at me.

"It hasn't happened yet, but he will be replacing Sophie Ann. He will become the king so I don't have to." I waited for Sookie's response. I figured she would want me at a lowest position of power as possible. It was enough for us to be safe and enough for me to be with her. If Godric was in power, every being in our realm would be satisfied.

"You were going to be king?" Sookie asked.

"It is _apparently_ my fate, but I declined. Godric would be much better suited." I further explained. Sookie snorted and shook her head. I could not understand what she thought was so humorous. "Who told you it was your fate." She seemed to be much more awake now.

"Compton." I said shortly. She visibly tensed at hearing his name. I guess she was learning that nothing good came from Bill. I pulled her back against my body and kissed her tenderly. "Do not worry dear one, we are safe." I did not know if that was totally true, but it was better than nothing. And if Sophie Ann knows about Sookie's pregnancy, it puts all of us on edge.

We settled down after my comforting words. It had been a stressful night, but overall we got decent results. The dinner went well and so did the glamouring of Sookie's friends and family. I didn't glamour Sam though; he might be useful in the future. But, I felt like I should clarify with Sookie who I glamoured and why.

"Dear one." I softly spoke.

"Mhmm." Her mouth was on the nook of my neck. She was so tired, but she was effortlessly igniting lust inside me. "I did not glamour Sam or Adele. But, everyone else I did. They still remember you telling them that you were pregnant and about the marriage. They just do not remember how they got here, they just know they were here." I explained.

Sookie was unresponsive besides her nod. I held her against me. I surprisingly felt more at ease. Being safe with Sookie was all I asked for. "I felt you cry." Sookie's breath was hot against my skin. Her sudden words astounded me.

I was embarrassed by this. Now was not the time for her to see me sob. "I wish you hadn't. I hope I did not cause you any stress." Sookie was almost back asleep. Tomorrow evening would be just as strenuous as this one was. Dr. Ludwig would be here as soon as the sun set and I would be putting the plan to overthrow Sophie Ann in full force.

"No, I was just sad. Did Godric leave?" She yawned.

"Yes, but he'll come back soon. Did you want to talk to him about something?" I asked. I wondered how close she and my maker were. In a way Sookie had a stronger connection to Godric because he had my blood and I had his. My maker also drank her grandmother's blood, even though that was an artificial association.

"Yes, but it's not important." Sookie blinked.

"Tell me." I probed gently.

"I told Godric I would let him know if I picked out any names. I wanted to tell him I had chosen Alek as a name, but tonight did not seem to be the best time for that. Plus, I had not asked your opinion." Sookie's body was completely relaxed. I smiled down at her. How had I ended up with her? She was someone my maker accepted as well as my child! It was just a dream.

The name Alek was also fairly strong. I repeated it in my mind and decided if Sookie wanted to name our firstborn that, I would stand beside her. "I like it. It's the name of a warrior is it not?" I said softly. She was so close to sleep. Her eyes were shut and were breathing was very shallow. I was surprised when she responded with light giggles.

I was on the verge of my own downtime when I heard, _Alek was Godric's son. Does Eric know that? _I stiffened and looked down at Sookie. She was completely unconscious to the world. But, it had been her voice. I smirked; it seemed our bond was stronger than I thought. I could hear her thoughts, could she hear mine as well.

That was my last thought as I drifted to deadness.

**Sookie POV**

I woke with the familiar feeling of Eric between my legs. I hadn't slept all day. In fact, I cleaned up around the house and made my guest list for the wedding. I also thought of places where the wedding could take place. But, that was the last thing on my mind as I felt Eric nip my inner thigh.

I bucked underneath him. My body missed his attentions very much so. "Eric, Dr. Ludwig should be here soon." I half moaned. Eric chuckled and ran his tongue up my slit. It was hard to focus with him like this. I felt two of his fingers expertly enter me, which caused even more vocals from me.

Eric chuckled, "I know, she's pulling into the driveway now." Eric then shifted to vampire speed and I lost it. I was holding his hair and urging him to go faster. As soon as I released, without being bitten, Eric laid their lapping up my juices.

"Delicious." He murmured as if I couldn't hear him. I pulled him up towards me and kissed him. I could taste myself on him and it only made me more aroused. Eric's hands were sliding underneath my shirt and I was fumbling with the button sealing his jeans.

When Eric slowed down, I realized it was because he heard Dr. Ludwig. I moaned in protest as Eric's fangs slipped away from my lip. "After we get tonight cleared out of the way, we have it all to ourselves." Eric promised. I pouted and climbed off the bed. I purposely stroked the bulge in Eric's jeans and he growled. I shook my head at him as we walked up the stairs.

Dr. Ludwig was standing in the doorway, looking as irritable as ever. Her short stature was very humorous when she stood beside Eric. "Ms. Stackhouse, Northman, what can I do for you?" She asked. This time she was wearing yellow scrubs. They were a little too bright for me.

"Niall told me that you could…share some information about Sookie's pregnancy," Eric paused looking down at me, "But, I thought Sookie was the only woman to procreate with a vampire." Eric was basically telling the doctor that there was no way she could know something Niall didn't.

She let out a light laugh and we began walking into the den. Dr. Ludwig motioned for me to sit on the outstretched chair, and I was hoping I would not have to have another pelvic exam. After all it had only been two days.

Eric stayed standing as he waited for Dr. Ludwig to say something. "Well, there are legends and myths, but one is never for sure. Niall is just too confident in me. Or he didn't want to talk to you." She said. I think Dr. Ludwig was always more relaxed around me. Eric scowled at her as he folded his arms over his chest.

While she and Eric were staring at each other, I asked, "Can Eric and I still exchange blood?" I knew my voice gave away that I was hoping the answer was yes. Dr. Ludwig rummaged through her bag and looked at me and Eric.

"That should be fine," She turned to Eric, "Be sure to give as much as you take vampire." Eric scornfully looked at Dr. Ludwig; I smiled outwardly and waited to see if Eric had any questions.

"You said our son will have vampire and human like qualities. What did you mean?" Eric asked.

Dr. Ludwig set down a bottle of pills and replied, "The correct term is 'dhampir'. For all we know he may need blood and food. Or he may not be able to be in the sun. It all depends. Like I said, when he gets here we'll know." Everything was so complicated. I was concerned about the birthing process mainly. I was not one to deal with pain so this made me extremely nervous.

"When I actually have the baby, will it be any different than any other birth?" I sat up.

"I would think so. But, I will be delivering the baby and I will give you an epidural most likely to ease the pain." Dr. Ludwig explained. Eric looked like he was in another planet. I guess he did not know much about childbirth. Back when he was human, women just had to tough it out.

"And Sookie's behavior, will it change?" Eric seemed most anxious about that. Dr. Ludwig sat quietly, thinking. Eric's hands were behind his back as he awaited the answer. "There will be the occasional mood swings and her sex drive will definitely get the best of her some nights." Eric gave a fangy grin and I blushed.

Dr. Ludwig then handed me a bottle of pills, "This will keep your blood healthy. Since you and Mr. Northman wish to continue exchanging, this will just make it easier on your body." It was just vitamins. Vitamin B12. I smiled at Dr. Ludwig and thanked her. She grabbed her bag and walked to the entrance of the den.

"Will there be anything else?" She asked.

Eric was sending me strong surges of lust. "No, thank you so much." I escorted her to the front door. As soon as Dr. Ludwig was gone Eric had my legs wrapped around his waist. He slammed me up against the wall fervently. His fingers went under my dress and to my center. I heard the tear as my panties became nothing but torn cloth.

"Ah! Eric, bite me!" I wanted to feel his fangs. I moved my hair from my neck and watched as they slipped inside. Eric didn't drink; he just let the blood freely fall down my body. In seconds we were downstairs.

I pulled my dress over my head and climbed onto the bed. Eric was leaning up against the headboard, watching me. He was naked as well. I straddled him and nipped at his earlobe. He jerked beneath me. I lowered my mouth to his nipple and bit a little. Eric's fangs were as far extended as they would go.

Eric's erection was poking into my stomach. I kissed my way down to his lower abdomen as my hand started to slowly stroke him. Eric started murmuring in his native tongue. I flicked his tip with my tongue and he responded. "Do you want me to stop?" I teased.

"Do not stop….ungh." Eric writhed as my mouth covered him completely. I encased his length as far as I could. What my mouth couldn't get to, my hand took care of. Eric's eyes were closed and he was swirling his tongue around his fangs.

As my hand continued to stroke him, I started to kiss his inner thigh. There was always a great reaction from Eric anytime I bit him unexpectedly. It was no different this time. I felt his blood swim past my lips and Eric groaned loudly.

I was planning on straddling him, but he flipped me over and was inside me instantly. I was craving his body. "Eric, harder, harder." I panted. Eric growled and his pupils dilated. He gripped my hips and moved in vampire speed.

Eric was breathing heavily above me. His chest was against my back as he began kissing my ear. "Do you like this Sookie?" Eric's voice was husky.

I shivered beneath him.

He pulled out of me and then forcefully rammed back inside, "Answer me." He was becoming very animalistic, a side I hadn't seen from him in awhile. One of his hands was now over mine, his fingers intertwining with mine. His breath was hot against my skin.

"Yes, don't stop." I managed to say.

"You're mine, min älskare." When Eric spoke to me in Swedish, it only aroused me.

"I'm yours…" I felt him bite me again, this time he did suck the blood into his mouth. He rumbled with satisfaction as my blood intoxicated him. His pounds became more frantic. He held his wrist up to my mouth. I could see the outline of his teeth from where he bit. Without even wavering, I latched onto the wound. I was coming before his blood even washed over my tongue. I groaned in satisfaction. I felt Eric's release moments after mine.

We both stayed in our positions, out of breath. Having Eric's blood in my system made me feel very at ease. Exchanging blood was more intimate the sex itself. He was giving a part of himself, the most sacred part being that blood was what animated vampires, to me. Eric kissed the side of my face and held me.

"You get very possessive sometimes." I murmured.

Eric nodded, "That's because your mine and I want you to know that. No other man will ever touch you or see you the way I do." Eric was definitely dominant. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're the _only_ man that's touched me like this." I swore. Eric was the one for me. I couldn't imagine anyone being as intimate with me as he is. I wouldn't want someone touching my body the way Eric does. As far as I was concerned, Eric was more than I deserved. "It better stay that way." Eric seriously said. I didn't want to know how he would react if another man handled me. I didn't want to know.

Eric and I lay quietly in each other's arms. I was almost sleeping when Eric whispered, "Are you hungry?"

"No, just sleepy. I love you." I smiled as I felt myself drift further to sleep. I was cursing myself as I realized I didn't mention when I read his thoughts.

**Eric POV**

I waited for Sookie to fall asleep until I conducted my business. I hadn't heard what she was thinking tonight, so I figured it was a onetime deal. She relaxed completely and I knew she was asleep. I was so proud of her. She was being pushed into so much since she meant me. And she handled all of it with grace and confidence.

I climbed out of bed and went up to my office. Max was nowhere in sight, so I assumed he was sleeping. When I walked into my office a horrid smell hit me. I growled when I noticed that Max had used the carpeting as his bathroom. "Mutt…dammit." I sneered. I quickly went to the kitchen and got a paper towel and cleaned up his mess. Sookie and I would have to talk about housebreaking Max. This would not be happening again.

I sat at my desk and pulled out my cell phone. I had to put my plan to overthrow Sophie Ann into action soon. Godric would become disinterested if it took too long. "This is Alcide." His voice was tired and I realized he was probably asleep. I didn't mind that I had waked him up.

"Mr. Herveaux, this is Eric Northman. I believe your father has some debts to certain vampires." I couldn't help but smile. I liked having a rush of control. Alcide cleared his throat.

"Yes, but my father is doing his best to pay them off. Everyone in the pack is." Alcide sounded confused to why I was calling. I did not like having to depend on a Were, but they were good fighters and even I could not deny that.

"Well it's not going fast enough. So I thought you could help me with something and I'll get off your father's back. How does that sound?" I manipulated.

Alcide was smart. I would give him that. He thought about what I was asking. "You'll leave my father alone?" He finally asked.

I nodded as I answered, "Of course. But, you would have to do your job perfectly. No mistakes or something bad could happen." Threats always got cooperation.

"What do you need?" His voice was becoming thick with anger. _Good, he'll need i_t, I thought.

"I'm sure you remember where my home is." I patiently asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"Good. I'll need you and Mr. Dawson to pack your bags and be here by sundown." I said and hung up. I watched the flames from the fireplace blazing across the room. I was maneuvering strategies in my mind. What would work and what wouldn't.

It was all coming together.

**Eric is quite devious when he needs to be! Dr. Ludwig isn't very social either. So, do you all think Godric will follow through on his word to be King of Louisianna? REVEIW REVEIW REVIEW**


	34. Meet the Wolves

**Seriously you guys rock! You are all so supportive with your reviews and comments, so thank you! This chapter expands on certain characters and introduces new ones. Have fun ;) P.S. over 1000 reviews! Never thought it would happen**

**Sookie POV**

_My lover, _

_ Last night was very enjoyable. I hope your day is easygoing. Tonight, you will be meeting some associates of mine, so please be ready. I will see you when I wake up. _

_ Love Eric_

I smiled as I set the letter down on the nightstand. Eric had turned over and grabbed my pillow as soon as I was off the bed. I kissed the top of his hair and wrapped a robe around me. I had no plans for today. Eric had quite the movie collection, so that could be something for me to do.

Max was sitting at the top of the stairs barking and wagging his tail at me. I hadn't really been giving him much attention. I scooped him up in my arms and went into the kitchen. I started the coffee maker and started rummaging through the refrigerator.

I was about to start frying some bacon when the doorbell rang. I wasn't sure who to expect. It could have been Eric's associates, but I assumed that they were vampires. I was hoping it was Sam for some odd reason. I wanted to try and settle our new issues.

But, it was Gunther standing on the front porch. He was holding plastic bags and a book of some sort. He got past the guards, so I assumed it was okay to let him in. "Good morning Sookie." I couldn't recall if I had ever heard Gunther talk before. His voice was deep and masculine. Up close he kind of looked like a younger version of Rhett from _Gone With The Wind._

"Morning Gunther," I smiled politely, "What are you doing here so early?"

He grinned at me. "It's eleven o' clock! Pam sent me to help you with wedding stuff. She told me that you would prefer me over Eric's day man." Gunther announced. I felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought of actually putting the wedding into motion. I saw in Gunther's mind a variety of invitations and photos of different bouquets. I wouldn't feel comfortable deciding on something without Eric's input, but that didn't mean I couldn't look.

I nodded at Gunther and motioned for him to come into the kitchen, "I was just starting breakfast, would you like something?" I asked as we walked. Gunther was curious about the house. I could tell mainly because he couldn't stop looking around.

"That would be very nice, thank you." He responded. I couldn't get over how well mannered he was. I quickly made the bacon and some toast. Gunther preferred his coffee black and plain old toast. I sat across from him and couldn't get over that Pam had sent him here to do this.

"I'm sure you didn't want to spend your Saturday doing this, so thank you." I said. I watched as Max sat at Gunther's feet waiting for attention. Gunther just shook his head as if it were no big deal.

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to help." He responded. _I would do anything for Pam. Is that ring still in my pocket? Did I put it back in the drawer? _Gunther thought frantically. Surely, he knew I was a telepath, but I tried to act as if I heard nothing. It seemed he was going to propose. However I was just jumping to conclusions.

We sat in silence as we ate. I finally mentioned that I only had the guests I wished to invite and no clue where the wedding would be or who Eric would want to be there. Not to mention I had no idea what the date was. Gunther grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Pam has a list of everyone who will be there on Eric's behalf. You and him can discuss the location and date though. Everything else is up to you." He was proud to be so organized.

I was handed a composition notebook. I flipped through the pages and saw hundreds of names written in a beautiful calligraphy. It was going to take a very long time to write out these invitations. Gunther was gauging my reaction when I looked up at him. "This is a little overwhelming." I admitted.

He patted my shoulder, "It's supposed to be. Let's start of small though, first we have to choose the invitation." And then he pulled out about fifty sample invitations. I gasped when they were all sprawled out in front of me. There were so many different choices. I was bad enough at making decisions as it was and now I've got tons to make.

Some of the invitations were so elegant. Many had intricate designs and different textures. I noticed the popular color was beige or white. The way the invitations were crafted also made everything slightly more difficult. But, when my eyes landed on the red and black outlined invite, I knew it was perfect. I was not the slightest hesitant whether or not Eric would agree.

"I like this one." I picked it up and examined it more. Everyone would appreciate the design. It looked contemporary, but there was also a traditional feel to it. Gunther looked at it and nodded.

"This would be perfect, especially for a vampire." Gunther joked. He set it aside and gathered up what I hadn't chosen. Next, he handed me the padded book. It was full of different types of bouquets and flower arrangements. I flipped through the pages, scanning each flower. I knew nothing when it came to weddings. Did the invitations have to match with the flowers or was that too much? I was too embarrassed to ask Gunther.

"What do you like?" I finally questioned, feeling defeated. Gunther moved behind me and flipped through the book. I listened to his thoughts so I could get his true opinions. At the moment he was thinking that the invitations and bouquet should share some of the same colors. He finally stopped on a page full of black and white bouquets.

"This one is simple, but it's…pleasing to the eye." He stated. I laughed at his explanation. I studied the arrangement and I liked it as well.

"I guess that's all we can do. I'll start filling out invitations later." I went over to the sink and started washing dishes. I was thankful he was here to help me with all this. I would have to remember to thank Pam when I saw her. Gunther packed up all of his stuff and set it on the island. He was tapping his nails on the counter when he finally blurted out.

"How did you know when Eric loved you?" His face visibly reddened. I gently smiled at him. It seemed he was contemplating his relationship with Pam. I thought of the question. Eric seemed to be cold as stone when I first met him. I thought he was incapable of loving someone actually. The answer I wanted to give was too personal for me to share with Gunther, so I managed another reason.

"Well I started to think he did on certain occasions, but when he told me that he did, I knew for sure." It sounded like I was being smart with him. However, there's no way to know for sure how someone feels until they say it out loud to you. Gunther crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Can't you hear his thoughts?" He asked. I immediately went on the offense until I realized that he knew what I was since he worked at Fangtasia. I wasn't really used to talking about this with anyone, other than Eric.

"No, I can't," I waited, "Do you love Pam?"

"I think I do. I actually," He started to nervously laugh, "I want to tell her, but I don't think I will." He confessed. Gunther pictured it in his head and it was truly beautiful. It was really simple, but I knew he had probably spent an hour picking it out.

"What's holding you back?" I faced him.

"I'm waiting for a sign that she feels the same way." He honestly told me. Gunther really was pure hearted. He was such a gentleman. We spent the next few hours talking about his situation with Pam and mine with Eric. He was not judgmental in the least.

Gunther told me the minute Pam showed interest in him, he was just captivated. In his thoughts, it had nothing to do with her vampirism or beauty. He was just happy with her. It was so simple to him to just enjoy her and the time they shared together. I mentally added Gunther to the guest list.

We finished talking after about two hours. All in all Gunther and I had been together from eleven to four. "I guess I should get going. Thank you for everything." He hugged me quickly. I returned his embrace, even though I should have been the one thanking him. I just hoped Eric would like everything as much as I did.

After he was gone I went downstairs and picked out a pair of clothes for Eric. The closet was a walk in and it was separated by my clothes to one side and Eric's to the other. I picked out a simple black skirt and a red quarter length sleeved sweater. When I was walking out, I looked at Eric's clothes and just figured it would be alright to pick him out something to wear. I grabbed something I knew he'd be comfortable in and set it on the edge of the bed.

I glanced at Eric as he slept. He had a light grin on his face and his hair was a mess. I hoped he would wake up a little before sunrise and join me in the shower. I went into the bathroom and started the shower.

I examined my stomach in front of the mirror. There was no bump yet, but I was starting to feel more aware of Alek. _It's so strange to refer to him by a name now. But, I don't want to call him 'It' anymore…I can't believe this is happening, _I thought. My life was so far from what I thought it would be.

The hot water of the shower felt wonderful. Eric's shower was large enough to fit at least ten people, so I had plenty of space. I began to wash my hair with my favorite scented shampoo. It was cherry blossom.

"You started without me." I heard Eric's voice and jumped. He chuckled at my reaction to his sudden appearance. I turned to face him and stifled giggles when I saw his messy hair. He walked underneath the showerhead and wet his hair. Eric looked even more unbelievable with water dripping off him.

I rinsed out the rest of the shampoo in my hair as I watched Eric. "You smell different." He murmured when he held me against him. I kissed his chest as I nodded.

"Pam sent Gunther to help me with wedding stuff. I picked out invitations and flowers, but I need your opinion." I was very comfortable with Eric. He grinned at me as his hand traced up and down my back. His facial expression changed when I mentioned Gunther, but he didn't say anything.

"I already know whatever you picked out is wonderful." Eric simply stated. I rolled my eyes at him. Even though, he was probably right. If I could convince him that I wanted to be married in a garbage bag he would ask where he could buy one as well.

"I still want to know what you think." I insisted. Eric nodded, but he was clearly focused on something else. His hands had cupped my butt and he was walking me back towards the wall. He had that devious look in his eyes that just meant trouble. I had no idea what time it was or when his acquaintances would be here, so I didn't want to start anything we couldn't finish. But that was the illogical part of me thinking, because I knew I couldn't leave him in the shower as aroused as he or I was.

He had wrapped my legs around his waist and I was already beginning to breathe heavily into his shoulder. His fingers were running against my upper thigh. It would have stayed at that slow pace if I hadn't whispered in Eric's ear, "Make love to me."

Eric was inside of me in seconds. "You feel so good, so warm." It was like his mantra. I felt each thrust and tried to meet him every time he pushed into me. We were both moving frantically, trying to find our releases. Eric leaned down and started to tease my nipple with his tongue. I knew he was preparing the area that he wanted to bite.

His fangs sunk into the flesh and he drank from me. I grunted against him as I released. Eric growled as soon as my arousal hit the air. He let out an animalistic roar as he came inside of me. I continued to grind against him as we both rode out the waves of pleasure. Eric was the only one who would ever be able to bring me this much pleasure.

He set me down, but my legs were a little wobbly so he seized me in his arms. He kept placing little kisses against my shoulders and neck. "They're here, dear one. We have to get out." He murmured.

My eyes were closed and nothing sounded better than lying with Eric in bed, having sex all night. But, we had responsibilities. I frowned as Eric and I dried off. We were like love struck teenagers. I would try to steal glances at his body and every time he caught me we just couldn't help but laugh.

I put my clothes on slowly as Eric growled watching me zip up my skirt. I shook my head at him, watching him lust after me. He went to walk to the closet, but I stopped him. "Eric…I put some clothes on the bed for you." I sheepishly told him. Eric raised his eyebrows and walked into the bedroom. I followed him wanting to see his expression. He smiled down at the clothes, like he had never seen them before.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked when he pulled his shirt over his head. He hadn't said anything at all and it had made me nervous.

Eric kissed me on the lips. I felt his tongue at my lips and parted them. His reaction was so strange and when he pulled away he picked me up and hugged me. "I don't normally have people taking care of me." He spoke softly

My heart fluttered a little at his confession. "You better get used to it." I teased. He kissed the tip of my nose and then we walked upstairs. I picked up my pace when I heard Max growling, something I had never heard come from him. Eric had a smirk on his face when he saw Max pulling at the pant leg of one of Eric's colleagues. _That flea is good for something after all, _Eric thought.

I stopped immediately and looked at Eric. I knew my face had paled and I stiffened. "Lover, it's not that bad," He looked up at the two men and Max, "Max! Come here." He yelled. Max obediently ran over to Eric. Eric picked up the dog, another think I had never seen, and scratched him behind the ears. He whispered something that I hadn't heard and let Max run off.

Then Eric went to introduce me to his associates. "Sookie, I would like to introduce you to Alcide Herveaux and Tray Dawson." Eric motioned to the men. Alcide was very handsome and Tray seemed to be quite reserved. I was having trouble picking anything from their thoughts. They were definitely not vampires.

Alcide and Tray just nodded to me. I guess they didn't want to shake hands with me or anything since I was Eric's. "Tray and Alcide are going to be staying with us for awhile," he then focused on them, "They will stay out of the way. It will be like they aren't even here." Eric's voice was stern. I saw Alcide's jaw clench. I was beginning to feel the tension rise in the room. I also noticed that these were not Eric's friends.

"Alcide, Tray I believe you remember where my office is?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Tray answered. Alcide was trying hard not to stare at me. He had a curious look on his face that bothered me.

"I'll be with you soon." Eric dismissed them. They walked out, clearly annoyed. I stared at Eric waiting for some sort of an explanation. I had no idea that anyone was going to be staying with us.

"Eric, I can't even pick up their thoughts. What are they?" I hissed at him. Eric closed his eyes and led me into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of TrueBlood and began to drink it.

"They're werewolves." Eric said with a straight face.

I laughed at that and when I saw his face not faltering I glared at him. "Werewolves don't exist." I said in a low voice. Eric set the bottle down and shrugged at me.

"They are werewolves who owe me and they will pay their debt by protecting you during the day, when I cannot." Eric told me.

I scoffed at him. My mind was whirring with all the possibilities. If werewolves existed then anything was possible. I should have figured if Sam could transform into a dog, then werewolves aren't such a stretch. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to figure this out. A warning from Eric would have been helpful.

"These are lovely invitations." Eric spoke up. I opened my eyes and saw him studying them. He may have been trying to distract me, but I walked over to him. He smiled gently at me and then he looked down at the bouquet. He nodded, approvingly.

"I see you got my list." Eric clearly was trying to avoid going to talk to the werewolves in our house.

"Eric, we have guests, we can talk about this later. Okay?" I leaned my head against his shoulder. Eric slumped his shoulders and we walked to the office. My heart was beating a little faster than it was earlier. I was nervous to see Alcide and Tray now that I knew their secrets and I was confused that I had heard Eric again. Eric flashed a look at me and I softly smiled.

Alcide and Tray were leaning against the wall. "Take a seat." Eric pointed to the two chairs on the opposite side of his desk. They followed the request and waited for Eric to begin speaking. I sat in the lounge chair in the corner of the room, observing what was about to happen.

"The Queen of Louisiana is about to be overthrown." Eric began. Alcide shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"You will cause chaos. We're not part of your world; we don't care about vampire politics." Alcide commented. Eric's fangs were slowly slipping out.

"Maybe if your father could control himself you wouldn't be a part of this. But, it seems that you are here to do whatever I ask of you. If you're going to go back on your word then leave now." Eric stood up.

Alcide and Tray both growled. I stood up quickly and shouted, "Stop it! You two may not want to take part in this, but Eric doesn't want to have to do this either." I felt my cheeks redden as everyone focused on me. Tray nodded and sat back down, followed by Eric and Alcide.

It seemed that I had the floor now, even though I didn't really understand what was happening. "As far as I know you two aren't going to be there when Sophie Ann is confronted. Your job is to keep me safe." I wanted to mention the baby, but I wasn't sure if they knew about it. I wished I had known more to say.

"How long is this going to take?" Tray asked me. I looked to Eric for help.

"Sophie Ann has many resources. Once she catches wind that people are after her crown she'll retaliate. It will take as long as it needs to, but it will happen. She could figure it out any day. I was told about all of this at Fangtasia so any vampire could have heard." Eric explained. _Damn Compton, even when he's not trying to screw up our plans he does it indirectly, _Eric thought

I laughed abruptly. Everyone looked at me again and I smiled weakly at them. "Are you planning on killing Sophie Ann?" Tray asked. His voice was fairly deep. Alcide seemed to be absorbing the conversation more than anything.

"Yes, if she lives she will most definitely attack us," Eric paused, "Sookie needs to be protected. She is currently with child." Eric was sending me pride and affection through the bond. Alcide and Tray widened their eyes and stared at me with disbelief. It was becoming quite uncomfortable that this was everyone's response.

"Is that possible? Assuming you're the father." Alcide said in awe. Eric clenched his fist and glared at Alcide. I knew he was outraged that I had been unfaithful to Eric. If that ever were the case, Eric wouldn't stay with me. It would kill him if I ever betrayed his trust.

"It's possible and he is the father." I piped up. Eric stood up quickly and walked over to me. His hand rested against the small of my back.

"The rest will be explained to you tomorrow. Your rooms are upstairs, the second and third door on the right. All other rooms are locked so don't go digging." Eric took control when he talked to anyone. Tray and Alcide nodded and smiled at me. Alcide seemed upset that he was in this position and I couldn't wait to talk to him in the morning, without Eric intimidating him.

When they were gone Eric tilted my chin to look up in his eyes. I could feel him in the back of my mind. "Sookie, I have to be honest with you." Eric muttered. He seemed nervous about what he was going to say. I rested my palm on his chest.

"I think I already know what you're going to say." I stared down at the ground. Now that I could hear Eric, I feared everything would change. Part of the excitement was not knowing what he was going to do or say. That was all I could think.

_It will still be exciting lover, _Eric looked straight into my eyes.

_I think I'm going to be sick, _I knew Eric got the message because his eyes barely widened. I knew it was because of nerves and the pregnancy. I quickly walked out of the office and into the hall bathroom. I of course vomited and felt uncomfortable as soon as I was finished.

Eric was waiting outside the bathroom door. He was concerned and maybe slightly anxious. I was expecting him to be angry. When he thought I could hear him at first he had grabbed me and hurt me. Moreover, the stakes have certainly changed since then.

"This is scaring me. I've never heard a vampire before." I admitted. Eric offered me a smile and held his hand out to me. I accepted it and let him embrace me. I was relieved that he wasn't angry. The feeling of his arms around me pushed everything away.

"I believe it is due to how often we exchange blood." He looked at me, "You cannot tell anyone of this. Vampires will not appreciate the thought of you peeking into their minds." Eric was like a teacher. He had an answer to everything and was always quick to give me quick explanations.

"You're not mad?" I was twiddling with my thumbs.

Eric chuckled, "Of course not dear one. This brings us much closer. And it will come in handy if we're ever in a situation where I cannot talk to you." He made a strange situation better. I nodded at Eric, letting him know I understood what he was saying to me. Eric was right. I smiled as I thought of certain things I could do to Eric. Flirting and sending him sexy images from my mind would make things more interesting.

We went into the kitchen and I had a glass of water. Eric made me a sandwich and watched me eat. He was very attentive. We didn't really talk, as we were both taking in everything that had just happened. I was startled by a stomp upstairs and looked up. I was not used to hearing anything upstairs. Eric's fangs slipped out, but there was a smug look on his face.

He was out of his chair in an instant. My only guess was that he was upstairs with our new house guest. I ran up as fast as I could. The bathroom door was open and I saw Eric and Tray standing under the door frame. I walked up and saw a shirtless Alcide, and if I weren't wondering what was going on I would certainly be distracted.

He was shaking and blood was dripping from his palm.

**Well Max isn't so bad after all! I really want a shower with Eric too :( I felt like I was planning my own wedding in this chapter haha. In the next chapter we will get to know Alcide better and an appearance from a special guest! Reveiws and comments are greatly appreciated!**

LINKS!

Invitations:

**http:/www(dot)1st-class-wedding-invitations(dot)com/images/ensembles/zooms/WDN9926HTL5(dot)jpg**

Bouquet:

**http:/creditcrunchbride(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2009/02/carnationstewart2(dot)jpg**

**Let me know what ya think!  
**


	35. Strategies

**I finally have finished this chapter! I swear I started this by writing it in Sookie's POV and then I erased it and switched it to Eric's POV. I did that a few times and then I found out what direction I wanted to go in. Enjoy!**

**Eric POV**

The Were blood surrounding Max's mouth startled me at first. But, when I realized he had bit Alcide, I couldn't help but be proud. The color of blood was such a strong contrast to Max's white fur. Alcide was washing his hand underneath the faucet.

I could feel Sookie's shock and disappointment. Max yipped happily and jumped into her arms. From the doorway, I could see the blood running down Sookie's arm. Max must have taken a chunk out of Alcide's flesh.

Alcide was shaking with anger and I knew he would direct at whoever talked to him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Max has never bitten anyone before." Sookie immediately apologized. I stepped closer towards my bonded. Alcide shot both of us a look and shook his head.

"You can't control a damn dog?" He gritted out.

"He thought he was protecting us. You smell to him, remember?" I said mockingly. Sookie shot me a look of disapproval. Alcide hissed as the warm water hit the core of his wound.

Sookie seemed confused by my statement. "If I'm staying here, you better watch whatever the hell that thing is." Alcide spat at me.

"You're staying here regardless of your lack to protect yourself. You better protect my bonded better." I warned him. Sookie sighed. _This is pointless. Alcide doesn't want to be here and Eric can't control his mouth for ten minutes. None of this is going to work, _Sookie thought. She turned past me and walked down the hall. Seconds later I heard the water in the laundry room turn on. She was bathing Max.

The last thing I wanted or needed was stress added to Sookie. I motioned for Tray to leave the room and focused on Alcide. He was wrapping a bath towel around his hand. "You are here in place of your father. He has a debt and you're repaying it. You may not want to be here, but you are. You are in _my_ home and you will behave accordingly. Understand?" I scolded him.

Alcide was a strong man and he didn't like being told what to do. "I understand." Alcide said. I left the room and made my way to my office. I knew Sookie would come see me as soon as Max was taken care of.

I was angry at Sookie's distress. I focused on sending her waves of calmness and love, but it was to no avail. Max's footsteps could be heard across the ceiling, followed by Sookie's. I knew she was in a somewhat fragile state. It was all due to the pregnancy and the wedding, now more houseguests; not to mention the plan of replacing Sophie Ann with Godric. All the stress was too much.

Sookie stood in the doorway of the office. She weakly smiled and I did the same. "Is everything with Alcide all right?" She asked. It amazed me how she cared so much about others when she was feeling just as bad. I nodded.

"You need to relax tonight. A lot has been going on lately." I held my hand out to her. She accepted and I took her into an embrace. She smelt wonderfully and her body fit mine perfectly.

"I need to start filling out wedding invitations." She said distastefully.

"Sookie…what do you want?" I looked her dead in the eye; I knew she was confused by my conversation jump. She shrugged.

"I have everything I want…actually more than I want." She said honestly. The tone of her voice made me not believe it though.

"I can feel how uneasy you are. I can sense it and I want to know what I can do to make you feel good again." I said earnestly. She was staring at me. There was a soft sparkle in her eyes. She was about to answer when I heard the voice of my child. Pam was standing on the front porch and she was asking me to open the door.

I sensed Godric was near as well. "Lover, Pam and some other vampires are here. I need to greet them," I paused, "Maybe you should go downstairs and rest." My suggestion didn't seem to please Sookie. She felt as if I were dismissing her. I kissed her forehead and left the office. She followed behind me, but she parted at the stairs.

Pam was standing at the door with a sly smile on her face. I also noticed Compton, Stan, and Isobel. Octavia Fant was there with one of her apprentices, I believe her name was Amelia. A few other no name vampires, who I could guarantee were just here for the chance to fight, were also here. All in all there were about fifteen vampires standing before me. To overthrow an entire monarchy, we would need more; even though Godric and I were the eldest and strongest. Perhaps we could hire some Weretigers?

"Vad är detta Pamela?" I was aggravated that my conversation with Sookie was cut short. It made it seem like I was putting this business before her. I wasn't the least worried about these vampires knowing where my home was. Some of them were Godric's companions and the others were acquaintances of mine.

Pam looked over her shoulder. I wondered if any of them knew what I was saying. "Jag är här för att planera ett bröllop med Sookie. Du kommer att prata strategier med dem. Jag ska distrahera Sookie." Pam informed me. She was quite clever. It would be beneficial to Sookie to have Pam's company and help as well.

But, it was important for Pam to be present when we all discussed this. "Du måste veta din del i detta." I was rather insistent. Surely vampires would be killed and I would do my best to make sure Pam wasn't one of them.

Pam clicked her tongue at me. "Gör mina beslut för mig och vi kan diskuskastning det senare. Det kommer att skrämma Sookie om hon ser hur allvarligt detta egentligen är. Jag kommer att distrahera henne." Pam was adamant. I was delighted to see her concern for Sookie's safety and well being. To have my bonded and my child becoming close gave me a great sense of family.

I motioned towards the staircase and Pam left. I stared at all the other vampires. Compton was not to be trusted, but he could be useful. As far as I knew he was playing both sides. But, I was just considering all possibilities. It would be a foolish mistake on his part, for if he was, Niall would surely kill him.

"Come in." I moved out of the doorway and let everyone inside. Isobel cast me a soft smile. Stan was wearing his cowboy boots and an obnoxious cowboy hat.

"I hope I'm not late." I heard Godric's voice. I turned and saw my maker standing in the doorway. I could tell he had just fed and sensed calmness from him. I was so happy to see him. As strange as it was, I embraced him. Our height differences were odd, but we managed.

When I pulled away, Godric was smiling. Everyone else seemed taken aback my softness. "The dining room is much larger. Shall we?" I invited my guests into a new room of the house. I saw Pam and Sookie standing at the top of the staircase. I winked at Sookie as we passed by.

They all sat down and waited for me to say something. I was not nervous, but excited. We were on the brink of a new existence. "I am pleased that this is being put into motion so quickly. Despite the fact that this is a rebellion, I don't want a war. I want this to be over swiftly and effectively." I introduced tonight's discussion.

Stan, not being one to wait, raised a finger. "Are we planning on killin' Sophie Ann?" He questioned. I knew Godric had probably invited him and Isobel and a few of the other vampires. I wanted to roll my eyes at Stan.

"Of course." I answered without hesitation. If we overthrew her, she would keep coming back at us trying to regain her crown.

"The Queen has supporters. How can you not expect a war when we intend to murder a queen?" Isobel asked me.

"Sophie Ann's lackeys will be too afraid. If anyone opposes the new authority they will die." I replied. It was true. If anyone was against Godric as king, I would take action. I would not have my maker protested.

Stan threw his hat down on the table. "And who is this new authority?" His tone was mocking.

Before I'm able to answer, Bill says, "Eric." I felt my fangs slipping out of anger. Godric placed his hand on my shoulder, sensing my fury. Bill had no word here. He was here to sacrifice himself for the future. I was hoping he would no longer be a nuisance after this battle.

"Actually, I will be the new King of Louisiana." Godric interrupted the murmurs of everyone. They all looked up at him with admiration. I could clearly see that Stan and Isobel were pleased. Bill clenched his jaw.

"That is not how it is supposed to be." He said tersely.

"Compton, you do not have any control over mine or Godric's choices." My tone revealed my growing irritation. Bill sat down at my words. Octavia sat at the end of the table watching all of this unfold.

"What smells of Were?" Anya, a vampire from Dallas, questioned. Everyone at once became worried.

I put my hand up to silence them. "During the day I have to keep my bonded and my son protected. I have two Were's living here for the time being." I announced. For the vampires who didn't know Sookie was pregnant or my bonded, they were truly astonished. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know they were all wondering how the baby was conceived. A few of the younger vampires were more surprised than anyone.

Octavia cleared her throat. "I was called here to set up some barriers around the house and on your unborn son," She paused, "But, some of the stronger spells need to be constantly at watch. Since they're so strong, you'll need a witch to renew then about every week." Octavia was normally not a woman of many words. She was a witch in New Orleans. Normally witches aren't trusted, but under the circumstances it was acceptable.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked impatiently. We had much to go over tonight. I didn't want to make these meetings frequent. Plus, I needed to speak with Sookie. Octavia ran her hands through her hair and over the broach on her shirt.

She glanced over at Amelia. "This is Amelia Broadway." Octavia introduced her. She looked so young. I knew it was her first time being around so many vampires planning something that would change society so much.

"Hiya." She smiled. I knew I was already going to find her extremely annoying. I turned to Octavia, not the least bit amused.

"Octavia, explain." I muttered.

"Amelia is still learning. I act as her mentor. But, she has exceeded in protection charms. She can stay with you and…" I cut her off. We already had two Weres we didn't have throw a witch into the mix. Sookie would lose her mind.

I glared at Octavia. "I do not run a hotel." I said bitterly.

She earnestly nodded. I waited for her to argue, but she never did. Amelia scratched the back of her head, "I am really, really good with protection spells. I may still be learning, but this is something that just comes naturally. If I stay here, I'll be completely out of the way. And I'm good company. Not to mention that your house and your son will be thoroughly defended." She begged.

Her voice rattled in my ears even after she finished talking. It was not ideal, but it would be quite the interruption for Octavia to have to keep coming here. To have a witch on hand could be useful. If Octavia said she was great, then I took her word. "Very well, I'll send for your bags." I was not very happy with how my conversation with the young witch was going.

"They're in the car." She was too eager.

"Wonderful." I said drawly.

It was obvious they were planning this. After gauging everyone's responses and reactions I sat down. Godric stood up and walked to the front of the table. My maker was quite the attention getter. He filled a room. All eyes went to him. I wished, one day, to be as eloquent as he.

"If the Queen's husband, Peter Threadgill King of Arkansas, is present he is not to be harmed unless he retaliates." Godric spoke. All the vampires nodded in unison. Godric was good friends with Peter and I understood his statement.

When Godric brought this up, I thought of Hadley. Even though Sookie doesn't have the closest relationship with Hadley, she would be heartbroken if anything happened to her. "The Queen has a pet, Hadley. She is to be spared as well. If she is harmed by any means, the vampire who did it will be severely punished." I threatened. Once more, they seemed to make note of this.

Godric then began to speak again. "Bill, since you are most familiar with the layout of the Queen's palace, I would very much appreciate it if you described it to us." Godric asked Bill.

"Of course, Godric." Bill smiled and stood up.

**Sookie POV**

Pam had filled out all the invitations in about five minutes. It was so strange watching her fill them out, but they ended up looking great. Her handwriting made it all seem more elegant. We had decided on a date in May, which was a little more than a month away. She showed me some venues and I picked a place called Miracle Gardens.

I had been laughing at Pam for about the last ten minutes. She was explaining a traditional wedding night from the days she was human. All the rules and regulations were very odd, I couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly Sookie, I hope you aren't laughing at me." Pam said sternly.

I shook my head and halted all laughter. It was hard for me to feign seriousness. "Of course I'm not." I said somberly.

Pam looked down at her diamond studded watch. "We need to go." Her voice was strained.

"Where are we going?" I was nighttime and most places were closed. Any place that dealt with weddings was probably closed. Pam turned to face me and she scanned my clothes.

"The wardrobe you've picked is not very acceptable. How can you get married in that?" Pam asked. I looked down at my shorts and tank top. Of course I wasn't getting married in this! In Pam's days the bride planned the wedding in her dress.

I shook my head at Pam. "I'm not getting married in this." I explained. For a brief moment Pam lost her composure and snorted. As she walked up the stairs she muttered, "Thank God." She began chuckling and as I followed her I began to too.

As we reached the top of the stares I could hear Bill's voice. I didn't want to interrupt Eric's meeting, so I sent him a message. _Pam and I are going wedding dress shopping. Everything is fine, _I was in a much better mood than I was in earlier.

_I can hear your laughter. I'm sorry I cannot go with you, _It sounded as if Eric was standing right beside me.

_You wouldn't be able to anyway, _I thought.

I could feel the slight twinge of anger from Eric. He didn't like being told what to do. _What? _He thought. I softly laughed and Pam looked back at me.

_You aren't supposed to see me in my dress until I walk down the aisle, _I informed Eric. I found it hard to believe that he didn't know about this.

_Who came up with such ignorant regulations, _Eric demanded to know.

_I don't know, but its tradition and we aren't breaking it, _I maintained.

_We'll see about that_, Eric's thoughts paused; _I need to focus on this meeting now. I love you and have fun. _I grinned and felt my connection with Eric stop. Pam led me to a black Ford 500. It wasn't too expensive, but in the condition it was in, it looked brand new.

She started driving and I have to say she drives faster than Eric does. I knew she was surprised that I hadn't complained at all. We drove outside of Shreveport and I became somewhat antsy. "Where are we going?" I looked around once more.

"Relax." Pam murmured. We pulled into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. I eyed Pam suspiciously. When we walked inside I was shocked. There were racks of wedding dresses and glass cases filled with wedding bands. Three women, vampires, then walked out.

"Pam, it's great to see you!" One of the women came up and pecked Pam on the cheek. The woman was short and too skinny. But how you were turned is how you look when you become a vampire. Her hair was dark black and pulled into a loose ponytail. I wondered how old she had been.

"You look well Jasmine." Pam smiled.

Jasmine waved her hand dismissively. "You must tell me what you've been up to." She was very excited to see Pam.

"I've been busy at Fangtasia and my relationship with Gunther takes up my other time." Pam informed her. The softness on Pam's face when she mentioned Gunther made me smile. Gunther really loved her and I wouldn't be surprised if Pam felt the same way.

"Your human is well then?" Jasmine asked.

"He's wonderful," Pam paused, "Um…this is Sookie Stackhouse, soon to be Sookie Northman." Pam finally introduced me. I was beginning to feel like I had intruded on some reunion. Jasmine ogled me.

"Eric is finally settling down? You're a very lucky woman." She told me. All I could do was smile. The tone of her voice screamed jealousy. I guiltily wondered if Eric and this vampire had ever….

"Sookie, do you know what kind of dress you want?" Pam asked me for the second time. I was imagining every wedding dress that I could end up with. I only knew that I wanted it to knock Eric off his feet.

"Not really. A dress that's simple, but fancy." I tried to sound professional.

Jasmine pulled out a notepad. "Strapless? Lace? A train? Any designs?" Jasmine was scribbling stuff down. What could she have been writing? I had barely said anything!

"Yes, a little, barely, and yes." I attempted to joke with her to get her in a better mood. She didn't look impressed at all. Jasmine glanced over to Pam, who looked amused. I felt myself begin blushing.

"Okay, I'll go see what suits your liking." Jasmine said and walked off.

"Let's go look at wedding bands now." Pam walked me over to the cases of rings. I had no idea what color ring Eric would be interested in or what ring he had planned for me. I didn't want our bands to be mismatched.

I sighed. "Pam, I don't know what kind of ring Eric's getting me. And most of these rings are silver." I was becoming more stressed. What good was a wedding ring if it was constantly burning Eric's skin?

"These rings are lined, so they won't hurt Eric. I know what ring you're getting. Look at the silver ones." She explained. I desperately wanted to see what the ring looked like now. But I knew Pam wouldn't tell me.

All the rings in the case were men's wedding bands. Most of them looked alike. I had to get an engagement ring and the actual wedding ring. I saw a ring that had a very interesting design and it made me think of Eric. I saw that it was Celtic design, but either way it still looked like it would suit him. I made not of the ring and began to look for the wedding ring. I saw a plain silver ring and an idea popped into my head.

"Pam, do you think I could customize this ring?" I pointed to the sparkling ring. As I examined it further I couldn't even tell that there was a lining on the inside.

Pam shrugged. "If that's what you want, it can be done. What do you want it to say?" Pam looked over to me. I was grinning as I thought of what I wanted it to say. I knew my words would affect Eric more than a silly piece of silver.

"I want it to say my husband, my life, mine…all in Swedish," I was too nervous to look at her, "Can we do that?" I asked hopefully. Pam was staring at me quite fondly. I could see she was delighted by my notion towards Eric.

"Yes, my Master is very lucky," She looked over the case, "Have you picked an engagement ring yet?" Pam placed her hand on her hip. I pointed to the ring I had decided upon earlier. She nodded and ordered one of the vampires to have the ring ready by the time we leave.

I heard a door shut and saw Jasmine walking out carrying a wedding dress. I didn't even have to see all of it. I knew it was perfect. The dress was strapless and there was a design going over the entire dress. It wasn't too flashy by any means. I fell in love with it.

"Would you like to try it on?" Jasmine asked me. I nodded quickly. I took the dress in my hands and looked around for a dressing room. There wasn't one. I knew vampires had no objection to nudity. I glanced to Pam pleadingly.

"Oh, do you have a dressing room?" She asked Jasmine.

I could see Jasmine's lips turn up into a smile. "A modest human?" She mocked. I glared at her. She was not likeable by any means. Pam's fangs were also threatening to come out. The rude vampire cast her eyes to the floor. If Pam gave Eric a bad report, Jasmine would surely be out of business.

Jasmine swallowed and motioned for me to follow her to what I assumed was a dressing room. It was just a small area cut off by thin curtains. I thanked her and began putting the dress on. It was quite the challenge to zip it up by myself.

Once the dress was on, I knew it was the one. It hugged my body in all the right places. It wouldn't even need any adjustments. I held my head high and went to get Pam's opinion. Her reaction to the dress would gauge whether or not it was good enough.

In the end Pam's face was priceless.

Who said planning a wedding was difficult?

**Eric POV**

The room was emptier now. I had sent Amelia and Octavia to go place the charms on the house. Amelia also had to get her bags and put them in her temporary bedroom. I could only hope that Sookie wouldn't mind another intrusion.

Bill was currently explaining the possibility of the Queen finding out about our plan. It was probable, but not likely. "If Sophie Ann finds out, it's because there's a traitor amongst us." Stan grumbled. My stare moved to Compton. I watched him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stan, please hold back your negative remarks." Godric's somber voice requested. Stan scowled, but became silent. I felt it was my time to talk about what we were going to do next. I stood up and held my hands behind my back.

I waited for everyone to quiet down before I began speaking. "We have talked about how we are going to do this and who is doing what. However we need to decided on _when_ we're doing this." I said calmly.

Godric placed his hands on the table. "First we have to see if Alcide's pack can back us up." Godric muttered. If we had Were's we would have a definite edge. I wouldn't be worried about any major losses at all.

Now that Amelia would be staying here and placing protective charms on the house and Sookie, I felt more secure about the safety situation. I looked over to Godric. "I will take care of that." I assured him.

Isobel scrunched her face at me. "We'll your getting married. What date have you chosen?" Isobel asked. She seemed too cheery for talking about murder. Once Isobel began speaking of human/vampire relations she got very sentimental.

I felt extremely ignorant not knowing the date of my own wedding. I had no idea where Sookie was. How far could she be from me and our mind tricks still be able to work? I stalled by taking a sip of my TrueBlood and sent Sookie my question. _Have you and Pam come up with a date yet?_

I was praying Sookie would come up with an answer so I didn't have to blurt one out. _May 11__th__. I'll be almost a month pregnant, _I heard Sookie's smooth voice.

_Thank you dear one, _I set my blood down and focused on Isobel.

"My wedding will take place on May eleventh. I know it's a short time away." I announced. The dilemma was do we do this before or after the wedding. The sooner, the better. I needed to guarantee Godric would still be here in my future.

Godric cleared his throat, "If all of this takes place after the wedding, it will interrupt your honeymoon, will it not?" Godric asked me.

"If we do it before there's too great a risk." A younger vampire mentioned.

"We will do it in two weeks. Godric will be King of Louisiana and we will celebrate." I said with fierce determination. The vampires in this room were strategic and strong. Two weeks may not be too far from here, but it was the best battle plan I could come up with. The wedding was in three and a half weeks. And if by any chance Sophie Ann found out about our disobedience, she wouldn't have enough time to have a full on attack placed on us.

Godric looked up at me. I think he saw how much I needed him. Bill shook his head. "Sookie will not like the risk." Bill still thought he had some authority over Sookie and my decisions. I glared at him, hoping it would silence him.

"I will worry about Sookie." I told everyone. I felt a familiar flutter in my stomach. Sookie was standing in the doorway, smiling. She was much happier than she was earlier. I made a mental note to let Pam whisk her away more often. She motioned to the office door and I nodded.

I cleared my throat, "I will contact all of you once I have word on Alcide's pack joining us." I brought the meeting to a close. I watched all the vampires leave the room. Isobel and Stan were bickering about all we had discussed and Bill just seemed disappointed. Throughout the meeting he had sulked because I was not willing to be king.

Godric placed his hand on my shoulder, "You handled tonight very well." I was very grateful for Godric's praise. He always seemed to handle himself so much better than I. His compliments were treasured by me.

"Thank you. I-I did my best." I felt like a child all over again.

"I will leave the rest of your evening to Sookie." He kissed my cheek lightly. The touch was so familiar, but somewhat distant. The last time Godric and I had kissed, we were in the throes of passion. Times have changed so much since then.

I escorted Godric to the door and watched him leave. It was good to see my maker in better spirits. I shook my shoulders loose and walked into the office. Sookie was in the corner rummaging through a bag that Adele had never got to shown me.

I could feel all the emotions running through her. She was happy, grateful, and full of anticipation. "I never got to see what was in that bag." I interrupted Sookie's search. She turned to face me and smiled brightly.

She motioned for me to come to her. I watched as she set the bag on the chair and started pulling out baby clothes. There were multiple colors, but mainly blue and green. They were all one pieces; I believe they are called onesies. Seeing them made our son seem so much more real. It was still hard for me to believe that I was going to have a child. After all these centuries, a heir was finally going to arrive.

I held the clothes in my hand. The baby would be so small and fragile against me. I couldn't believe how emotional and overwhelmed I was becoming because of some fabric. I felt Sookie's arms wrap behind my waist and she rested her head on my back.

"You're awfully quiet." She said against me.

I shrugged. I felt my throat tightening. If infant's clothes were making me so emotional, I couldn't imagine how holding my son would make me behave. "I am very glad to see that Adele has already bought stuff for Alek." I whispered.

Sookie laughed lightly. "Well…I bought something for you." She said. I couldn't think of a single thing that she could have given. I neatly folded the onesies and placed them gently back in the bag.

Turning to face Sookie, I saw her face was tired, but excited. She set her purse on the table and I saw her pull out a black case. I knew immediately what it was. Sookie began to feel nervous as she pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Eric, you already gave me my engagement ring, so I bought yours tonight." She opened the case to me and presented me with my ring. The design indicated that it was based on the Celtic days.

Her thoughtfulness touched me more than anything. "I can't wait to marry you." I whispered. Sookie shakily slid the ring on my finger. I placed my hand over hers and brought her closer to me. My lips steadily pressed against hers.

"I love you so much." She said when I pulled away. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Min lover, I love you more than anyone in the world. My existence was bleak until I met you and now that I have you in my life, I cannot imagine my reality without you in it. I need you more than I have needed anything." Only Sookie would be able to make me speak this way. I would feel weak if I spoke this way to Godric. But, Sookie understood. She changed me, but in all the right ways. She made me better than I was before.

"Those could be your vows…" She teased. My fangs slid out and I kissed her once more.

We spent the rest of the night proving our love for each other.

**Nothing wrong with some strategic plans and wedding planning! So, do you think Alcide's pack will help Eric? How will Sookie react to Amelia staying with them? In the next chapter Sookie has a lunch date...with who? Thank you for all the reviews! Please review. If you have any questions or comments, review or send me a PM. Thanks!**

**Translations**

Vad är detta Pamela- What is this Pamela

Jag är här för att planera ett bröllop med Sookie. Du kommer att prata strategier med dem. Jag ska distrahera Sookie- I'm here to plan a wedding with Sookie. You will talk strategy with them. I'll distract Sookie

Du måste veta din del i detta- You must know you're part in this

Gör mina beslut för mig och vi kan diskuskastning det senare. Det kommer att skrämma Sookie om hon ser hur allvarligt detta egentligen är. Jag kommer att distrahera henne- Make my decisions for me and we can discus throwing it later. It will scare Sookie if she sees how serious this really is. I will distract her

**LINKS!**

**Sookie's dress- http:/www(dot)bjornandme(dot)com/product(dot)php/849/0/A-gorgeous-and-sophisticated-maternity-wedding-dress-with-French-lace**

**Eric's engagement ring: http:/www(dot)fashioncentral(dot)pk/gifts-shopping/jewellery/rings/3/**

***Eric's ring is white gold***


	36. Oh Crap

**I know it's been a long wait, but here is the next chapter. It's rather light hearted, but we'll see…(Oh and the reviews have just been amazing, thank you guys so much!)**

**Sookie POV**

My fingers ran along the ring on Eric's finger. The metal was slick and cool and it fit him perfectly. He was so pleased about the ring; he spent all night showing me just how overjoyed he was. It was a little after noon and I knew I would have to get up soon. I had Alcide and Tray to entertain today.

I tried to move out of Eric's hold, but he grunted. His arms tightened around me even more and I leaned my head against his chest. I turned to kiss his cheek, "I have to get up. I love you and I'll be fine today." I tried.

Eric grunted something that sounded like 'mine'. I shook my head at him and sorely attempted getting out of his grasp. After ten minutes, he finally let up. I was praying Alek wouldn't be as stubborn as Eric was. But, I had a feeling Alek was going to be the spitting image of Eric. I moved my hand down to my stomach. Even though there was a small bump, I knew he was there. It was all just a feeling that took place.

I put my hair back into a ponytail and threw on some clothes. Today my only plan was to get Alcide to like me. Tray seemed less harsh and easier to please. But, Alcide had made it perfectly clear he didn't want to be here. I was used to people being rude; I just hadn't expected it from him.

Tray, Max, and Alcide were all in the kitchen. Max was playing with Tray and I noticed Alcide looked extremely annoyed. They looked like a two man army. Alcide was standing over the stove, frying bacon. "See Alc, he isn't that bad." Tray laughed as Max bit his hand playfully.

I watched as Alcide gave Tray a stern look and then he looked up to me. "Good morning." I smiled. Tray and Alcide immediately stood up. Max was still jumping around Tray's feet and it was hard for Tray to keep a straight face. Alcide couldn't stop looking at me either.

I was about to ask if anybody was hungry, when a woman entered the room. She was in a tank top and plaid pajama pants. She yawned and smiled cheerfully. I looked from Tray to Alcide and they were completely impassive.

"You must be Sookie. I'm Amelia Broadway, I'll be staying here for the next few weeks," When no one in the room said anything she continued, "Eric hired me to protect you and the baby…I'm a witch." She was clearly running out of things to say.

The only think I could think about was how Eric did not include me on this. I understood that last night a ton of stuff happened. Important meetings and engagements might have distracted him, but it still frustrated me.

I greeted her and thought that I should write a book about how many supernatural creatures there really are. Even though she may not be a creature, but she was certainly in the magic realm.

"It's nice to meet you," I looked around the room, "I was worried about it being too lonely during the day, but I guess that's all changed." I smiled whole heartedly. Alcide even did too.

I poured a cup of coffee and sat down beside Tray. Even though it was completely silent in the room, it wasn't awkward. "So…how long are you staying?" Tray directed towards Amelia. I didn't need to be telepathic to see that he was interested in her. I was actually waiting for Amelia's response as well. I didn't know how long everyone was staying.

"Just until the Queen has been booted out." She answered simply.

Alcide looked surprised by how she had worded her answer. I couldn't help but chuckle. Amelia and I would definitely be getting along. She seemed happy and humorous, something that I could use right now.

Tray laughed, "Good."

As much as I enjoyed the flirtatious stares between Tray and Amelia, I still had a lot to do. I tried to call Gran, but she hadn't picked up and Jason was at work. I hadn't really gotten to talk to my family in a long time.

"So, any plans for today?" Alcide leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee.

I shrugged. "I guess we could all just go out today. I've been in the house a lot lately." Everyone seemed to agree. Alcide and Tray went upstairs to shower and Amelia started cleaning up dishes.

Amelia was a guest in the house and I didn't feel right having her clean up. Gran raised me to take care of others and remember my manors. People were always thinking that I was going to be spoiled because I was with Eric now. However, I was not going to let that happen.

"Here," I said grabbing a plate, "I'll take care of this." I smiled and started cleaning up.

Ameila moved to where Tray had been sitting and began playing with Max. His tiny barks just showed how much he loved the attention he was getting. "So, where are we going?" Amelia asked.

I had wanted to go to the bookstore to get some books on pregnancy; even though my pregnancy wasn't common. Any tips would help. I also wanted to stop at a clothing store and browse for honeymoon outfits. I blushed when I thought of how wonderful that night would be. At least I knew Eric's favorite color was red.

"How about the bookstore and the mall?" I was glad I was facing away from Amelia. If she saw my blush I would be busted.

"Fine by me." She declared.

Then we both heard a 'pop'. Claudine was standing there. I dropped my glass on the floor and Amelia almost fell out of her chair. Max skidded out of the room. "Claudine, can't you knock?" I gasped.

She looked beautiful as usual. Her hair was curly today and she was wearing tight jeans and boots. Her shirt was v-neck and red. "Well, yes, I guess I could. But, by just showing up you can't ignore me." She smiled.

"I wouldn't ignore you." I murmured as I bent down and started picking up the broken pieces of glass. Amelia was thinking of all the things Claudine could be. Fairy never even crossed her mind.

Claudine chuckled and leaned against the wall. "I just figured today we could finally get to know each other. However, you seem busy." She was referring to Amelia. The guests in the house made it seem like my hands were full.

I looked at Amelia. She seemed to have calmed down, but still nervous. I moved the hair out of my face, "Actually, we're going out today if you want to come." I offered. Claudine grinned and clasped her hands together.

"A girl's day?" She sounded more excited than I thought was possible.

"Actually the boys have to come to." Amelia piped up. Claudine looked at me questioningly. I hated having to bring up that Eric had two wolves guarding me. It made me feel like I was so weak against everything.

"Eric has some friends looking after me during the day, Alcide and Tray." I told her. Claudine raised an eyebrow. I tossed the glass in the trash can and waited for Claudine to respond. From the look on her face, I could tell she wasn't pleased.

Then she smiled. "Sookie, sometimes we get our…prophecies…mistaken. Or people will try and change their fates. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Claudine glanced over to Amelia. She was the third wheel in the conversation.

"No. Is something wrong?" I was immediately on defense.

"No, no I was just saying," Her face went from serious to giddy in seconds, "We'll talk about all that later. Let's just have a good day!" I didn't want to wait until later, but that didn't matter.

After finishing cleaning up the kitchen, Alcide and Tray came downstairs. I introduced them to Claudine. Claudine was so beautiful and polite, they were taken back. I wondered if they knew she was a fairy.

I was about to go into the garage to get the car ready, but Alcide stopped me. "Eric says he's got a driver and a car for us whenever we go out. Mr. Burnham is his name." Alcide was reading this from a piece of paper. From where I was standing I could see Eric's scribbled message. I flushed at thinking of Mr. Burnham driving us around all day. He already thought I was mooching off Eric.

Alcide called the number and less than fifteen minutes later, Bobby Burnham pulled up in a Cadillac SUV limo. My jaw dropped. It was way flashier and extravagant than anything I had planned for. A simply day with my newfound friends did not call for this.

"All right!" Amelia gasped as she climbed inside. Tray and Claudine had grins on their face. This wasn't sitting right with me. We could have all squeezed into my car.

"You okay?" Alcide put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "I just wish I had known about this. It's just a surprise."

"It's something." Alcide agreed as we climbed inside.

We all sat comfortable inside the limo. I was still in awe that this is what we were going out in. Jason would be having the time of his life. He was a big car person. I smiled as I thought of it.

I asked Bobby to take us to the local bookstore in Shreveport. It was in the area next to Fangtasia and I had been there before. Tray and Amelia were talking about some form of spell that she was trying to perfect. Claudine was staring out the window, grinning.

"Did you sleep all right?" I asked Alcide. I was attempting to start a conversation. I felt a little guilty since I didn't get to look at the guest rooms before they were put to use. But, I knew that Eric had stayed on top of it.

Alcide shrugged, "I was a little nervous that Max was going to come into my room." He said it so seriously. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Then I realized he was making a joke and I laughed. He laughed too and it was such a happy sound. I told myself to just loosen up. I was a little high strung these days.

Once we got to the bookstore, we all sort of fanned out. Claudine stayed close to me as we went towards the health and pregnancy section. She smiled as soon as she saw the covers of the books with sleeping babies and babies laughing.

I skimmed over the titles and grabbed _The Pregnancy Bible_. Claudine stood behind me reading every paragraph that I did. Even though I had only meant her once before, she felt like family.

We looked at diagrams of how much a woman normally grew throughout the months. I was only three weeks, almost a month. I had the smallest bump; it wasn't even noticeable unless my shirts were skin tight. I realized that I was going to get pretty big, fast. If my pregnancy was going quicker than they usually do, my body would be changing at a quick pace.

Claudine made some noises of protest when she read about the actual birthing process. "Claudine," I laughed, "It's completely natural." In all honesty, it scared me to have a child. I was not one to deal with pain, so this was going to be a step for me.

She was about to say something when she looked up. I followed her stare and saw she was looking intently at a man standing across the shop. He was very handsome and he was trying his hardest not to stare at Claudine. I glanced between the two of them.

"I'll be right back." Claudine murmured. I watched as she sauntered over to him.

I tried not to watch them, but when they hugged and she kissed him on the cheek, I knew they were just more than friends. I wondered if he knew what she was or if he was something supernatural.

After I finished skimming through some other books about child labor and pregnancy, I moved on. I felt the heat rise to my face as I stood in front of the racks of books. I would have never gone near here before, but now I had reason to.

The section included books on sexual health, positions, and even a book about the places where one should have sex before they die. My body was tingling as I thought of the possibilities. I grabbed a book that was solely about positions and how to perfect them. I wanted to surprise Eric one night. His facial expression and the sounds he would make would be perfect. _I didn't know that was even possible, _Was all I thought as I flipped through the pages.

"What are you reading?" Alcide came up behind me. He had some books in his hands, but I couldn't see what they were. I was so engrossed in what I was reading; I started fumbling trying to grab the pregnancy book. But, instead the X-rated book landed with the pictures put on display. The picture was titled "The Cheerleader".

Alcide picked it up before he could even notice. When he looked down and saw what he was holding he blushed. I quickly snatched it from him, "I was uh…it was…oh god." I put the book back on the shelf and walked towards where everyone had regrouped.

Amelia asked me, "Hey did you find everything you wanted?"

At that point I wanted to crawl under a rock. I was so humiliated. "Yeah, let's just go." I said a little too briskly.

I paid for my books and waited for everyone else. Alcide looked at me as if he wanted to say something. We were both adults and both experienced…but it was just awkward now. "Where did you want to go next?" Bobby asked as we started getting into the limo.

"Where do ya'all want to go for lunch?" I asked.

Claudine grinned, "Sookie, we can go to Merlottes. You can see all your friends. And I'd like to see where you used to work." I knew she was just trying to get to know me better. It was an innocent gesture, but it was one that made me uncomfortable.

If we showed up at Merlottes in this car, everyone would be gossiping more than they had. Arlene and Dawn would have nasty thoughts that would make me feel terrible. And Sam! Sam wasn't even talking to me. I wouldn't want to force him into a situation where he had to acknowledge me.

"That sounds great." Amelia smiled and Tray nodded.

I shrugged, "Okay, Merlottes it is."

OoOoOoOoOoO

I don't know whether or not I was expecting Merlottes to be any different. It's just like if you haven't been somewhere in a long time and you go back, you're looking for anything out of place. But, as soon as I walked in, and saw Dawn flirting with a customer and Arlene talking to Lafayette in the kitchen, I realized everything was the exact same. I was the only one who had changed.

When Arlene saw me we both smiled and she ran towards me. "Oh it's so good to see you! Working here just isn't the same without you." Arlene squeezed me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too," I looked at everyone behind me, "Arlene, this is Alcide, Tray, Amelia, and my cousin Claudine." I introduced everyone. _Wonder if he's single. He's got quite the body too, _Arlene thought. I hid my smile, because if she caught me in her head it would have been a bad outcome.

"Nice to meet ya'all. I got a table for you right this way." Arlene walked us over to the center table and we all sat down. Amelia was looking around like she had never been in a bar or restaurant before.

From the thoughts I was getting from Alcide, I knew he had been here once before with his ex-girlfriend. I didn't catch her name though. As they all opened their menus, I was watching the glances from all the patrons in Merlottes. They were all thinking about the car and how they should get in good with a vampire.

"What would you like to drink?" Dawn asked.

"Oh can I just have water please." I smiled politely.

I was sure Dawn was going to act as if we weren't once close friends. I looked at the clock as I thought of how long we were going to be here. It was only a matter of time before Sam walked into the room. It was three o' clock.

"Do you miss it here?" Claudine asked.

I focused back to her and shook my head. "Yeah, I guess I do." I said. I slowly got to get over working at Merlottes. I had taken a lot of vacation days before I quit, so it was a smooth transition.

Dawn came back with our drinks and we ordered our food. I just ordered the side salad and a hamburger. I was trying to eat as healthy as possible and Merlottes didn't have the healthiest options.

Claudine and Alcide were trying to talk about something. I figured out that they both knew what each other really were. I didn't know if they didn't get along because of it, but I could see them making the effort. Tray and Amelia looked like best friends. They were both laughing and being touchy with each other.

I saw Sam glance at me from behind the bar. He wasn't coming over to talk to me. In fact he was acting like I wasn't even there. I sighed and got up to go talk to him. "Hey Sam." I sat down and smiled. It was weird sitting on this side of the bar when I used to work behind it.

Sam nodded.

"So…how's it been?" I asked. I never thought a conversation with one of my closest friends would be so strained.

Sam shrugged, "I've been swamped with work and trying to hire a new waitress." He was still bitter about everything.

"I bet Eric could get one of the waitresses from Fangtasia to come and help out until you find permanent help." It may have not been the best thing to say, but I was trying to be helpful. I knew when Sam was stressed; he said a lot of things he didn't mean.

He was actually thinking over my suggestion. _Dammit, she's right. I don't want to accept his help… _He thought. I knew he was never going to like Eric. In Sam's eyes, Eric had stolen me from him.

"That would be real nice Sookie." Sam cracked a smile.

I leaned towards Sam and whispered, "Are we going to be okay? I want you to be at the wedding." I didn't want anyone to hear what I was saying. Sam seemed hesitant. He looked over at the table I had been sitting at. He sniffed at the air and shook his head.

Then he said, "That depends. Are the wolves gonna behave," His voice got stronger, "I mean what are you doing with them. Weres are dangerous." Sam scolded me. I smiled at his consideration.

"I just met them yesterday. Eric hired them to watch over me during the day." I was curious on whether or not Sam knew about the plan to overthrow the vampire queen of Louisiana.

He stared at me, "They're really going to do this? This is going to start something big." He was dumbfounded. A lot of people had different thoughts about Eric's plan. Some were thinking it would be easy and it as soon as Sophie Ann was gone, everything would be simple. But, I think that's a bit naïve to think.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said.

Sam was about to say something else, but he pointed over to my table, "Foods ready, you should go eat. We can talk later." He smiled and went back to work. I felt better as I sat beside Claudine. Sam was getting better.

I began laughing and chatting with everyone at the table. I found out Amelia's father was quite the businessman, but she didn't like talking about him. Alcide and Tray were arguing about who the leader of their pack should be. Claudine and I were just watching them go back and forth.

"Sookie, can we go outside for a second?" She whispered to me. I nodded and we went to stand outside. It was still fairly humid and hard to breathe in this weather. It was closer to sunset than I thought.

"Niall said that Eric is supposed to be king and he will be." She said. I stared at her in complete shock. So many things were running through my mind. Would Godric be killed during the whole thing? Was Eric going to decide it was best for him to take over?

I took a breath, "Claudine, Godric is going to be king. You know that." I tried to make my voice sound stronger than I felt.

She nodded, "Yes, for now. However, when you've had more children and they are grown, Eric will be king. It may not be happening now, but it will," She paused, "And I'm telling you this, because I want you to be prepared. I want you to be ready for what's to come. Your life will have many obstacles, but it will be very rewarding." Claudine.

I was still trying to get past the 'more children' part. My firstborn wasn't even here yet. I softly laughed, "You're more of a guardian angel than a cousin." She was looking out for me. It meant a lot to me that I knew she truly cared.

"Well I'm trying to become an angel." She said proudly.

It was a strange thing to hear. "That's good to know." We both laughed. As we smiled and thought of what our lives held in store for us, my phone buzzed. I saw that it was Eric calling.

"Hey bab…" Eric had cut me off before I had a chance to finish.

"Where are you?" He asked briskly.

I wanted to slap myself. I didn't leave a note or anything. He was probably panicking. "Oh Eric, I'm sorry, I'm at Merlottes." I was going to keep going, but once again he butt in.

"With who?" He was definitely not in a good mood.

Claudine looked flushed and I motioned for her to go inside. "Alcide, Tray, Amelia, and Claudine are here. We went to the bookstore and then Claudine wanted to come to Merlottes for lunch. I should have let you know." My voice was becoming weak.

Eric said, "Claudine? You're fairy cousin," He waited, "Sookie; I've been trying to contact you through your thoughts. And I called multiple times. Why haven't you responded?" I could hear the strain in his voice and I felt guilty.

"I had my walls up…and I didn't even hear my phone." I whispered.

We were both quiet. I knew he was upset and I felt horrible that he had been panicking for the last hour or so. I was even more embarrassed with myself. It made me sound so irresponsible.

"Sookie, get home. We need to have a talk." He hung up before I could respond.

**What a nice day out for Sookie! I was laughing as I wrote about the bookstore incident (It was a personal experience). So, Eric is upset now…I wonder how their talk will go. What did you all think of Sam's reaction and Claudine's view on the future. Review's please **


	37. Not So Easy, Huh?

**Do you all remember me? It's been a long time, but school picked back up and my free time slowed down. I just got a new job on top of everything else as well. But, I am doing my best to continue both of my stories. This chapter is a little short, but I'm doing the best I can. Hopefully you guys are still sticking with this. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy...**

"Just let me talk to him." Claudine insisted once again. We were all sitting in the car on the way home. Alcide and Tray were like statues. In their minds they were thinking this was as just as much their faults as mine. They knew Eric was going to be livid.

I shook my head at Claudine. "Just leave when we get there. If he sees you he is only going to be more upset." I muttered. Alcide glanced over to me. We had left in such a rush that Sam followed us outside. Then I had to tell him everything was fine and calm him down. Amelia had spilt three drinks in the process of leaving as well, which only made Dawn angrier. The day had quickly gone from great to terrible.

"If he's that upset, than I should be there." She was not backing down.

I ignored her and yelled up front to Bobby, "Drive faster please!" I was no longer in a good mood. I was trying to calm myself down, but it was useless. Eric and I had been doing very well lately. I knew I scared him when he woke up and couldn't reach me. If that happened to me I would have panicked.

For the rest of the car ride we all sat in silence. I was telling myself that Eric wasn't that mad. But, he was. I could feel it.

When the car came to a halt, we all shuffled out slowly. Amelia leaned against the car and watched as we all went inside. She was not much for violence or shouting according to her thoughts. "Claudine, please leave." I whispered before I went inside. She shook her head and followed me.

As soon as all four of us walked into the office, Eric jumped up and was in front of me in seconds. He wrapped his arms so tightly around me and inhaled my scent. It took me a second before I could regain my breath. I could feel how worried he had been, it made me sick to my stomach.

Before he said anything he looked over my shoulder at my 'protection'. His fangs were displayed to Alcide and Tray. "Wait outside. I'll talk to you when I'm finished with Sookie." Eric was anything but polite. He sounded so distant. Nevertheless, they both nodded.

"You, get out of my house." Eric hissed at Claudine.

I wanted to defend her, but I was in no position to. She put her hand on her hip and shook her head. "Everyone is fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to Sookie anyway. We went to the bookstore and Merlottes. It was completely innocent." Claudine insisted.

Eric moved away from me and leaned against the desk. I felt like I was in the middle of something. Claudine and Eric were obviously overreacting. Something else had to be going on. "Yes, the bookstore. Where are the books?" Eric tested.

My hands were empty. I had left my bag in the car due to the rush I was in to see Eric. Claudine had a smug look on her face as she waved my bag of books around. She must have grabbed them after I got out of the car.

Eric took the bag from her and went back to his desk. One by one he went through each book. Then I remembered the sex book. "Eric…um." I tried to intervene as he flipped through my pile of books.

I heard his fangs click again and the feeling of arousal and lust swam over me. He glanced over his shoulder at me and grinned. It wasn't his trademark grin. His fury and lust mixed together, he looked more animalistic than anything. I felt heat creep up to my cheeks. Eric was looking at me in a different light. There was no chance when we first met that I would ever buy any sexually related book. But, I was not so innocent anymore.

He put the books back in the bag and faced us. "Claudine, thank you for watching Sookie. However, you are no longer needed here and I need to speak to my fiancé." His voice was calculated and direct. She looked over to me. I knew she was wondering if I was going to be okay. Just because Eric was upset didn't mean he was going to hurt me in any way. I reassuringly nodded at Claudine. With a pop she was gone.

Eric was boring holes into me. There was evident strain in his face. "I do not want to argue with you, but this is unacceptable." He said. At least we both agreed on not fighting. Eric and I had been reasonably mature lately and I wanted to keep it that way.

"I will not pretend to understand how it feels to hear other's personal thoughts. I can only imagine how hard it is on you. And we had never discussed how your shields might affect how me mentally communicate," He paused, clearly thinking of a nice way to put what he was about to say, "But, to not hear your cell phone is careless." Eric concluded.

There was nothing to argue. I was mature enough to understand he was right. I should have focused on everything. Multitasking was something I was accustomed to. I should have been paying attention to my guests and to my other responsibilities.

When I didn't say anything, Eric continued. "Even when I am in meetings or in public places with you, I still am constantly thinking about our safety. The only time I am completely relaxed is when you and I are in my dayroom, in bed and safe." Eric looked so disappointed.

No part of me thought he was even overreacting at that moment. I mean, in the future, I was going to have children running around. I had no idea how I was going to handle them. Eric seemed to think that this would be easier than it was turning out to be. Everything was going to shift and it wasn't going to be easy.

I felt my throat clench and burn.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

I was close to tears. He was attempting to hide his feelings of disappointment, but they were seeping through. When I felt my hot tears start to slip down my face, I was truly humiliated.

Eric stood and watched me cry. After a few minutes his body became looser and he came and held me. Eric kissed my forehead. "I was scared, Sookie. I knew that you were fine, but not being in contact with you scared the hell out of me. I don't want to be in a world without you." Eric was speaking so softly.

His words made my heart thump faster. Eric admitting that just made me feel worse. He kissed my tears away. "Lover, go downstairs and take a shower. I'll be down in a minute." He requested.

_I never want to see her cry. She has become more important to me than anything, _Eric was thinking. I nodded. I looked up at Eric and he smiled at me. Reassurance was something that I needed. It was better to know that he was scared and not extremely angry at me. I wiped my face and went downstairs. Eagerly waiting to see what would happen when Eric got down there.

**Eric POV**

I had tried to contact her. After twenty minutes of trying to reach her with my mind, I called her cell phone. She wasn't picking up any of the times I called. I knew she was not in danger. I would have felt if she were uncomfortable in the least. In that moment I knew that I was going to have to make changes. She was not able to handle certain situations and mistakes could not be made.

After she walked in to the basement, my fangs slipped out. My anger was starting to control me. She smelt like the shifter and Alcide. They had spent the day together. It was almost impossible to not graze each other. I just hated the thought of it. I didn't like the way Alcide looked at her or the way Sam fantasized about her.

"Hervaux, Dawson get in here." I barked.

I was no longer reigning in my temper. With Sookie, I knew she was expecting my anger, so I toned myself down. But, I didn't have to respect these animals. I was going to blame them for Sookie's mistake. It was unreasonable, of course. They can't control her hearing, but that was irrelevant.

"There was no message on my cell phone that you had taken the liberty to escort my fiancé out of the house." I menacingly spoke. I had made it clear to them that I wanted to be informed of what was happening. It could have been by a phone call or a text message.

Tray looked at the ground, but Alcide stared at me. "I apologize, but no one was harmed. I made sure she was safe." Alcide had an unexpected edge to his voice. It seemed everyone was doing their part to keep Sookie protected.

"It doesn't matter." I ground out.

Alcide clenched his jaw, but obediently nodded. He was in no position to question me. His father's life was on the line and so was his. When it came to Sookie I would do anything to keep her safe. Anything.

"I apologize. Next time I will let you know what my plans," Alcide began, but I cut him off. I didn't need to hear it. He had no place in this organization to tell _me_ when he was going to do something. At that moment all I could hear was Sookie crying in the shower. I wanted nothing more than to go and comfort her.

I held up my hand to silence him, "From now on, during the days, you will stay here with Sookie. You will not leave the premises unless it has been approved by me the previous evening before." I murmured. I was coming down from my dark mood. Alcide nodded as well as Tray. I ushered them out of my office and swiftly made my way to dayroom.

Sookie's clothes were on the floor in front of the shower. I noticed she hadn't laid out any clothes to change into. Very quickly I put her clothes in the hamper and grabbed her one of my shirts to wear.

I heard the shower turn off and Sookie walked out momentarily. She was wrapped in a towel and her normal scent had returned. Her eyes were puffy, her nose reddened. I moved over to her and moved her arms, allowing the towel to drop to the floor.

My eyes moved down her glorious body. A small bump was beginning to form. She was swollen with my child. It sent magnificent beams of pride through me. My fingers grazed the side of her breast.

I pulled my Fangtasia shirt over her. I enjoyed having her scent on my clothes or the bed. I loved being enveloped by her. "I am going to be more strict with how we carry out our daily plans." I spoke softly.

Sookie blinked.

This discussion was growing tiring for the both of us. The night had barely just begun, but I was ready to watch Sookie fall asleep. She wiped her eyes. I motioned for her to sit on the bed and then I lit a fire. I could feel the strain coming off her. I wished I could have known what happened today. Were her and Sam talking again? Did she notice anything peculiar that would lead me to believe Sophie Ann knew about our plan?

"Did you eat at Merlottes?" I looked at her.

I gladly took care of Sookie. I wanted to be her protector and savior. Cooking for her or washing her clothes was nothing compared to how I felt about her.

"We left before the food got to the table." She told me.

"Hmm, let me go get you something." I hurried off before Sookie could argue. She was carrying a child now. She had no place to disagree with me on that behalf.

Once I was in the kitchen I began to make her a ham sandwich, a glass of milk, and a small bowl of fruit. I honestly had to brush up on my knowledge of human needs once Sookie and I became serious. It was so strange when to look back on the beginning of our relationship. I wanted to train her, the perfect pet. But, she is perfect in other ways. Now I realize I couldn't stand it if she obeyed my every whim. I love her fire and every remark she makes towards me.

I was about to bring the food to Sookie, but I felt Godric near me. I heard a tap at the door. This night was just full of surprises. He stood in the doorway with a soft smile on his face. Every time I saw him, he immediately lifted my mood.

"Good evening Eric." He stared at me.

I moved out of the doorway and let him walk in. _Sookie, Godric is here. Would you like to come upstairs and eat? _I thought to my bonded.

"Hello Godric, is something wrong?" I quickly asked. I had gone from not seeing my maker in years to seeing him just about every night in a row. I had to admit I liked the change. Godric chuckled as we sat at the table.

Sookie walked into the room wearing my shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. "Hi Godric." She smiled brightly. Godric stood up and hugged her. I knew he would notice the bulge on her stomach. I could feel the happiness inside of him.

"Oh Sookie, you look more beautiful every day. Carrying a child does wonderful things for you." He teased. She blushed and sat beside me. Eating used to bother me, but I enjoyed watching Sookie's mouth moving and the noises of appreciation she made each bite.

Godric seemed to have the same sentiment. "I was just curious to see how you two were doing," He glanced down at my hand. I hadn't taken off Sookie's engagement ring once. I was usually the one handing out gifts. So when she presented me with something that unexpected, I couldn't help but feel so thankful. She had such a kind nature.

Godric's previous visits had all surrounded business and the future. I had expected him to take an interest in my relationship, but I never thought he would visit just to discuss that. I glanced over at Sookie.

"It's proving to be much more different than I thought, but everything is overall better than I imagined." I answered. Sookie actually grinned as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Her thoughts were unclear to me at the moment, but I could only guess she was agreeing with me.

"That's the best part, is it not?" Godric questioned.

I smiled.

Godric looked over at Sookie, "Have you picked out a name for your son?" Godric was in a much better mood. Sookie nodded, but didn't answer.

"We are going to name him Alek." I said full of pride.

Then an unexplainable tension arose in the room. Godric's face contorted almost painfully and then he brought back his smile. A crimson tear formed on the edge of his eye and he wiped it away quickly. Had I said something wrong?

Godric cleared his throat and smiled warmly at Sookie. "I think Alek is a beautiful name." He concluded.

"Are you alright Godric? I didn't want this to upset you." Sookie was almost urgent. I felt completely lost and left out. They had discussed names before?

Godric shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. I am not upset, but happy. This is a wonderful gift. I can't wait to see him be born." Godric was full of glee. I tried to scope Sookie's thoughts for any leeway into what had just happened. I hadn't seen Godric cry in a very long time and suddenly he was in tears.

"I am clearly missing something." I cut into their conversation.

They both re-recognized me. Sookie put her hand on my shoulder and gently rubbed my skin. "Sookie and I had a conversation a few days ago about her pregnancy. I mentioned that I had had a son named Alek and it seems she took that to heart." Godric confessed.

I had no idea if I should be amazed that Godric had shared something like that with Sookie or dumbfounded that he never indulged me with that fact. Sookie was grinning widely. I was becoming irritated that I really didn't know as much as I thought I had. Godric and I have always been close, but lately it doesn't seem like it.

"I am honored to name my firstborn after your child." I honestly said.

"Not as honored as I. I never thought Sookie would even suggest it." Godric spoke fondly.

Sookie was still smiling as she got up and cleaned off her plate. I wish she was not so hard headed. I don't want her to have to clean another dish in her life, but it's what she wants, so what can I do?

"She always does the unexpected." I laughed. After about fifteen minutes of common conversation, I got the feeling that Godric had somewhere else he needed to be. He kept glancing down at his watch and he was overall antsy.

He finally stood from the table, "I actually have a meeting to attend with some vampires who are interested in overthrowing Sophie Ann." Godric sounded fairly interested in this. I, on the other hand, didn't like how this sounded.

"Are they rogues?" I questioned. The last thing we needed were untamed, dangerous vampires who couldn't keep their mouths shut or their tasks straight. We needed order if we were going to pull this off.

"No more roguish than the wolves you intend to hire." He said smoothly.

Sookie sighed and kissed my cheek. "All this talk is a little too stressful for me. I'm going to go and watch a movie," She turned to Godric, "Have a good night." Godric nodded. Sookie left a warmth in my heart. Her gestures and words were always soothing.

Godric watched Sookie leave the room and faced me. "Has the pack agreed to help?" Godric asked. Lately all anyone could talk about was the plan to destroy Sophie Ann. I couldn't wait until Sookie and I were man and wife and in peace.

I was frustrated with the situation itself. I hated that I would have to ask wolves for their help. That would more than likely in their debt. "I will speak with Alcide about it tonight." I declared.

I was perfectly capable of putting Alcide in a tough position. I didn't mind at all in fact.

"Good," He paused, "I should be going. Let me know when you have talked with the wolves." Godric stood. We gave each other a nod. Godric was anxious about something. I wondered myself, but I was against asking him.

He was about to leave the front door when he turned and faced me. "You should spend time with Sookie tonight. I think she misses being together." His face was contorted with confusion. Then he was gone.

I quickly opened the bond to Sookie. She was indeed lonely, but even more so guilty.

**Sookie POV**

I couldn't listen to Eric talk about Sophie Ann or the plan to get rid of her anymore. It was consuming everything and I couldn't wait for it to end. I wish it was possible for Eric and me to escape. Maybe we'd go to Sweden and live in a small house for the rest of our lives. Or we could just leave Louisiana. Unfortunately, neither of those options was feasible.

There were no movies that really caught my interest, so I was absent mindedly flipping through the T.V. stations. I was imagining what it was going to be like when Alek would be with us. Holding him and coddling him would be wonderful. But, I'd have to be more responsible. No incident like tonights could take place. I didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially not Eric or Alek.

I felt a hand run through the back of my hair. I looked up and Eric had changed into pajamas and was apparently ready to snuggle. I briefly sat up and let him get comfortable. He pulled me against him and let me rest my head against his shoulder.

He was flooding the bond with love and appreciation. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Isn't tonight a Fangtasia night?" I teased. Eric chuckled and shook his head. His entire demeanor was different from earlier. I knew he was still upset from earlier, but at least he wasn't broadcasting it.

"Pam called and asked me to come in a few minutes ago, but I told her I would tomorrow." Eric told me.

"Hmm, I bet your fans are getting impatient." I smiled.

Eric gave me his signature smile that still made my knees weak. "Pam thinks I'm bad for business. The fans are indeed restless." Eric played along. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. His body felt warm.

"I didn't know that Godric had had a son." He murmured.

I was fairly surprised. After being together as long as they had been, I was sure Godric would have mentioned it to Eric. Now it made sense why Eric's feelings had shifted so suddenly.

"It surprised me too. But, I really like the name and I knew it would make you and Godric happy." I explained. At that moment, things were going so smooth and simple. I was beginning to get used to drama and politics. Now we were just having a conversation and being close to one another.

Eric had a thoughtful look on his face. He finally grinned and looked down at me.

"We will spoil Alek rotten, won't we?" Eric laughed.I joined in with him. His hand moved over to the small bump of my stomach.

"My son…" Eric murmured.

**What a roller coaster! Eric and Sookie are definitely getting better at controlling their emotions. During the first two paragraphs of Sookie's POV, Eric had his phone call with Pam and talked to Alcide about the plan. I wonder what Alcide had to say? And what was going on with Godric that made him uncomfortable? **

**I'll being working on the next chapter as soon as I can. I'll have the next chapter for End This Darkness up by Monday for sure. Review and Comment if your still out there and interested in my writings :)**


	38. Can't Stay Mad At You

**It's so awesome reading your guys' reviews! This story has really evolved. For those of you who don't know I am swamped with a new job and school starting up again, so my time is not really my own. I know this chapter is short, but I am trying to give you something to hold you all over. Thanks :)**

**Eric POV**

Fangtasia seemed to be pointless to me now. The only thing I had to look forward to was my future with Sookie. As we sat beside each other, at the center of everyone's attention, I couldn't help but keep stealing glances at her. Her pregnancy seemed to enhance her glow.

_Eric stop staring at me, _she had a delightful look on her face. Making her feel uneasy was somewhat humorous, only because I knew she was truly alright. I made my gazes more obvious and we both erupted with laughter. The crowd stared up at us in complete shock. The jealous faces of the women made me fairly pleased. No one could figure out what it was about Sookie that had me so attached and in truth, neither could I. My actions and words would never be enough. But, I would spend the rest of eternity trying to show her.

I heard a low growl come from the corner of the club. Alcide and a few other members of the pack were sitting or more so brooding. Their smell was certainly grotesque, but Alcide had agreed to help our cause and a meeting was going to take place after Fangtasia closed.

Sookie nonchalantly wrapped her hand around mine. Glares were cast directly at Sookie. I wondered how they would react when they found out she was pregnant. "Thank you for joining me tonight." I looked at Sookie. I had sensed her neediness before we had left. I knew she would never admit to it though.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you." Sookie said warmly. For an instant I saw a fictitious sequence of events involving my death floating through Sookie's mind. She saw Sophie Ann stabbing me right through my heart. But as soon as her thoughts appeared they were just as quick to leave.

There was a pang in my chest. Sookie was worried about my safety. As if Sophie Ann would be able to kill me! This plan was foolproof. However the greatest mistake I could make was to be overconfident.

"We will be together for the rest of eternity." I told her. I wondered if Sookie knew I would eventually turn her into a vampire. Of course this would not be until we had more children and they were grown.

Sookie didn't seem thrown off by statement. "The club is closing! We hope you'll come back for a bloody good time!" Pam said in a fake excited tone. She had become far too captured by Gunther. I had seen in Sookie's thoughts that he was in love with her. But, I knew he wouldn't be the one she would turn. I could sense that much.

I watched as the vermin filtered out. Sookie's stomach gurgled and she quickly let go of my hand. She was about to be sick. Alcide stood up abruptly, but I motioned for him to stay seated. Morning sickness was going to be a problem for Sookie.

Pam was beside me in an instant. "Is Sookie going to stay and listen to your meeting with the wolves? Godric and the others will arrive soon." Pam asked me. I wanted Sookie to know as little as possible. She and Amelia would be safe in our dayroom during the execution of our plan.

"I don't want her to be scared. She'll stay in my office." I concluded.

"I'll get her a ginger ale." Pam went behind the bar. I heard the toilet flush and very soon after the sink turn on. As I waited for her to come back I skimmed over the bar. Tray and Amelia were laughing together. Alcide was moping. He was really beginning to get on my nerves. I couldn't wait until the wolves and the witch were out of my life. Hopefully Sookie wouldn't become too attached to them.

Sookie came back looking a little flushed. Her eyes were still watering. I stood up, "Are you okay now?" I hoped I wasn't sounding too concerned.

"Yes, it just came out of nowhere, I'm sorry." She apologized. I shook my head. Her need to apologize always surprised me. Before I could say anything the club door opened and our allies strode in. Isabel and Stan were the first to walk in. Isabel looked very fashionable and Stan was dressed like he belonged in a Western. Bill and Bubba walked in together. They were both laughing at something.

Sookie turned to me completely stunned. "Is that…" She began.

I immediately stopped her, "Technically yes, but we call him Bubba now. When he was in the morgue one of the attendants was a fan and he noticed that Bubba was still alive, but only barely. Nevertheless it messed with his mental capacity." I explained.

She seemed fascinated. "Gran is a huge fan." She said disbelieving.

I chuckled and embraced her. She kissed my neck and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "People are arriving my lover. We'll be done soon." I politely dismissed her. Sookie pulled away from me and stared at me. _You better not be sending me away, _Sookie began to glare at me.

"This is not a place for you." I said sternly.

"I can make my own decisions." Sookie's independence began to shine through. I didn't want to make her more nervous or anxious than she already was. Her fear of my fate bothered me more than it should.

There was no point in arguing with her once her mind was made up. I sighed and shrugged. "Eric, it is better that she understands." Godric's voice interrupted our conversation. Sookie looked gratefully over to my maker. I on the other hand, was frustrated. I knew how to take care of Sookie. I knew her thoughts and how she felt and how she _would_ feel.

I faced Godric and gritted my teeth. "I will make her understand, but not now." I insisted. Sookie defiantly stared at me. I knew my attempts were useless. Sookie had a power over me unlike any other. In some ways she even seemed to trump Godric.

Godric solemnly smiled and walked towards the table of gathering peoples. Sookie gently touched my forearm. "Eric, I'll feel better once I know. You've seen my thoughts and I just want to know that this is going to work. Please just stop trying to shield me from this." I had reduced her to pleading.

I groaned and motioned for her to come and sit with us. As soon as we sat down Sookie placed her hand on my knee. Pam set a glass of ginger ale in front of her and went to sit beside Gunther. Once everything had settled and the talking had ceased, I began the meeting.

"As you all can see we have added on to our list of help. We have gained the help a local pack…I'll let them introduce themselves." I focused on Alcide. Instead of Alcide standing up, John Flood did.

He cleared his throat and smiled. He had a head full of white hair and a mustache to go along with it. He was the current packmaster. I didn't know much about him besides that he was a good leader, but a little power hungry.

"The names Colonel John Flood. I'm the current pakckmaster in Shreveport. Alcide explained to me the situation going on between the vampires in Louisiana and the situation he's being put in. But, we help our own. We're doing this for Alcide and his father, not you all. Once this is over with we expect payment and to be left out of further problems in vampire politics," He paused.

No one was pleased by his introduction. He made it clear that he wasn't in this for us, but for a pack member. Nevertheless, I respected their loyalty. Stan was casting daggers at Colonel Flood. Sookie was taken aback by his bluntness.

"So we just need to know what we're doing and we'll get the job done." He finished.

Bill stood up and scratched the back of his head. I was eagerly waiting for him to be done speaking before he had even begun. He cast a glance at Sookie, which made my jealousies flair. Sookie noticed and held my hand. _I love you, _she thought.

"I have been in Sophie Ann's home before and I have learned the layout. There are fifty two entrance and exit points throughout her home. She doesn't have near as many guards as she makes it sound, but there are a lot of guard dogs. Colonel Flood and the rest of the pack have go through the south and west entrances to avoid the dogs." Bill explained.

Tray shook his head, "Our scent is going to be carried around the area before we even infiltrate. The dogs are going to react badly no matter where we go."

"So are you suggesting all of us running around like chickens with our heads cut off?" Isabel asked. Godric watched them bicker back and forth.

Sookie started to speak and that got everyone's attention. "Amelia and her friends might be able to cast a temporary spell to mask your scent. If the dogs smell you they'll bark nonstop and that will alert everyone. So it needs to be avoided at all costs." Sookie sounded so intelligent.

Her heart rate had increased once she started speaking to everyone. When she stopped everyone made a sound of agreement. Godric grinned as if he was a happy parent. Stan grunted, "So we got one issue out of the way. Now we got fifty more things to plan."

Then Sookie yawned.

**Sookie POV**

"Lover, we're home." Eric gently scooped me out of the car. I wiped my eyes and looked around. It had been one of the best naps of my life. I remembered telling everyone my idea and then I just became tired.

I closed squeezed my eyes shut as Eric used his vampire speed to carry me downstairs. As soon as I felt myself be set down on the bed I opened my eyes. The bedside lamp was turned on and I had one of Eric's shirts beside me. I began to undress when Eric came downstairs. He had a glass of milk in his hands and a bowl of fruit salad.

"Who made that?" I asked curiously. I hadn't seen any of it in the fridge that morning. Eric rolled his eyes.

"I did of course. I've been alive for a thousand years and you doubt my cooking skills." He teased. I snapped my bra off and put on Eric's shirt. Eric stared hungrily at me, but I didn't care. He allowed me to fall asleep at the meeting. I missed out on everything that happened.

I sat on the end of the bed and began to eat. Even though I could feel the lust rolling off Eric his mind was also thinking of tonight's events. After Stan had started talking I yawned. Eric sent me feelings of tiredness and sleepiness. He pressured me to sleep and he even hoped Pam had put sleeping pills in my drink. Thankfully that didn't happen.

"You conniving sneak." I said in awe.

Eric laughed out loud. It seemed as if his laughter shook the whole house. I was surprisingly not mad, but completely thrown off. "You didn't want me to know that badly?" I took a sip from my cup of milk.

Eric looked down at his hands and shrugged. "I am capable of getting my way when need be. I didn't think my influence would be strong, but the bond created a certain leeway for me." Eric explained.

I was really fascinated that the bond made Eric and I so much more connected. It was no wonder that it was almost unheard of for vampires and humans to bond. If Eric was so quick to get his way through the bond, I didn't feel near as guilty about punishing him. Granted, I would have been furious if he had used the bond for other reasons. I understood him though.

Lust and arousal was sent full force against Eric. I thought of all my fantasies, fulfilled and unfulfilled, to Eric. His fangs came down in an instant. A menacing growl echoed from Eric. "Sookie…" His hands gripped the end of the seat he was in.

I took a bite from my bowl of food and innocently looked up at Eric. "What? I'm just doing what you did to me." I declared.

"I was protecting you. You're playing with fire." Eric gritted out.

I hopped off the bed with my dishes in my hands and started to walk up the stairs. Eric was quick to follow me. I was not wearing any pants and what underwear I was wearing was so flimsy it didn't really count. Eric's shirt went to my upper thigh thankfully.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen I froze. Alcide was standing there in plaid pajama pants, completely shirtless. His chest was tan and toned, not as much as Eric's was, but he was still something to look at. Alcide's eyes traveled down my body.

"Hey you're awake." Alcide tried to ignore the tension.

Eric's fangs made a clicking noise which distracted me from my response. "Yeah I am just putting these into the dishwasher." I made small talk. The majority of my conversations with Alcide were awkward, but that is just how it worked between us.

"Okay well goodnight." He strode past us. Eric snarled at him as he left the room. His dominate side was about to shine through. I could feel his urge to control and defend. He wanted to exercise his strength and show me that I was his.

I put my dishes in the dishwasher and faced the angry vampire. "You should not walk around in so little clothing." Eric growled.

"It would not have been a big deal if Alcide hadn't been standing there and you know it." I felt a surge of anger myself. Guilt immediately showered me as soon as I realized how snippy I had just been.

We both stared at each other. Finally I hugged Eric. "There's no need to argue. Let's just go to bed." I tried.

Eric nodded and we walked back into the bedroom. I heard Amelia's thoughts quite clearly. She and Tray were sharing a bed tonight. Amelia was sure she was in love with Tray even though she hadn't known him so long.

I climbed under the covers and waited for Eric to join me. He paced back and forth in front of the bed, until he finally turned and faced me. "I am sorry for using the bond the way I did tonight. I can feel that you're not angry, but I think you should be. I didn't know it would work, but it's no excuse." Eric's voice was soft.

I sat up and looked at my soon to be husband. I think I was the only one to make him succumb so quickly. He was definitely not the type to apologize. "Thank you Eric," I smiled, "Now come to bed." I motioned for him to join me.

A bewildered look crossed Eric's face. "Sookie surely you must be upset." He tried to reason.

"I think you're more upset than I am." I concluded.

Eric swiftly sat beside me and cupped my face in his hands. He kissed my lips so tenderly. "When this is all over and we're married, I'm going to spend the rest of my time showing you how much you mean to me." Eric whispered

"Don't forget about Alek. He's going to be a handful, I can feel it." I laughed. Eric put his hand on my stomach and grinned. Just then I felt my stomach move. It was more of a twitch, but I knew it was Alek kicking me for the first time. Eric's hand shot away, but then he lifted his shirt and stared at my stomach.

I was so surprised and somewhat emotional. This made everything feel like it was coming together. I gasped as a tear fell from my face. "My son…" Eric smiled like the proud parent he was.

"Isn't this happening fast? I mean my next appointment isn't until Saturday, but I thought it takes longer for a baby to begin kicking." I was talking so fast, I thought I was unintelligible.

"Dr. Ludwig did say he would grow at a faster rate." Eric was still staring at my tanned stomach. I nodded in agreement. I leaned forward and rested my head against Eric's.

"He's happy." Eric mused.

As I sat with my hand covering Eric's, I could sense a feeling of gladness. Was it possible to feel emotions from Alek? If I were to get an ultrasound, Alek would be a circle on a screen. I was only about a month. I was truly astonished.

My throat started to burn and I wiped my eyes.

"We're a family." I murmured.

**I hate leaving off here, but I didn't want to drag this chapter on. The bond is certainly evolving. I know some of you will not agree with Eric testing the bond and using it to protect Sookie, but that's why he did it. His intentions are the very best and he is not trying to hurt Sookie. I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short. I'll have chapters coming out for both of my stories as soon as possible.**


	39. Eric's Death

** It's been a long time and I won't make any excuses about not posting sooner! But, I have ten good pages right here as my Turkey Day treat. So enjoy :)**

Eric gently ran his hand across my lower abdomen, trying to sooth a cramp that had been coming on. We had laid in bed the last few hours in almost complete silence. A sheet of sweat was still on my body from the previous love making Eric and I had just finished.

"Normally you are not this quiet my love." Eric murmured against my skin. I kissed his forehead and moved the damp hair away from his face. When it was quiet there was too much time to think. I was thinking of how fast everything was happening. Eric and I met, fell in love, now I'm pregnant and we're getting married, but after he kills Sophie Ann. I was doing my best to hide my distress, but I was not accomplishing that.

He held my hand against his chest. "Just thinking, that's all." I responded. I did not want Eric to worry about me. He was stuck in a difficult position and my baggage would not help him. The biggest problem was thinking about if he got hurt. I wouldn't know what to do. However, that couldn't happen, could it?

"It's more than that. You're sad." His face contorted as if he had spoken some hideous word. Gentleness was evident in his eyes and it was making my insides melt. He was so genuinely concerned. How was it that Eric could so effortlessly act as if nothing was wrong? In the moments when we were alone, he put everything into the back of his mind.

Eric stopped his massaging of my stomach and rested his eyes on me. He tilted his head at me. "You're scared too." He frowned.

"I…yes, I am." I admitted.

"Why? We're together and you're completely healthy. Alek is fine." Eric was becoming incredulous. He was much better at handling his emotions than I. Eric was trying to rationalize everything by listing off all that was right.

"I know, I know. I don't want you to get hurt." I whispered.

Realization settled in. An innocent smile spread across his face. _Nothing will happen to me. Sophie Ann is a child compared to me! She won't be satisfied until this is over and I'm safe_, Eric thought. His eyes flashed back to me.

"No matter what I say you are going to be worried. So for now, let's not think of anything that has to do with politics or war, okay?" Eric's hands began to explore my body.

"I want to sit in your conference tonight." My statement halted Eric's actions. Last time I tried to listen, Eric had influenced me. This time I wanted to be wide awake and attentive. The only way I would be fully satisfied was if I understood the plan every step of the way.

Eric sighed and sat up. He walked into the closet. I could hear him shuffling around getting dressed. I wrapped a throw blanket around me and sat up on the bed. He was obviously angry. Eric didn't want me to hear it and honestly, neither did I. Nevertheless, I had to. It was the only way for me to feel secure about everything.

He walked out dressed in dark jeans and a Fangtasia shirt. His hair was tied into a ponytail. A scowl was frozen to his face. "I thought this conversation was over. After the last meeting you attended, I assumed your attempts to be there would be over." Eric moved to the desk he kept in the bedroom.

As he trifled through the doors, I shrugged. "Last time you used the bond against me to get your way. That doesn't mean I'm done trying. I need to do this. I'll be quiet." I tried to reason with him.

Eric scoffed. He turned to face me and rolled his eyes. "You said that last time." He spoke angrily.

He was right. "I had good opinions, even you thought so!" I defended myself. Eric shook his head as if that was irrelevant. No matter what, I would end up sitting beside Eric in this meeting. He didn't have to like it, but it would happen.

"Sookie," Eric moved beside me on the bed in seconds. His hands grazed the side of my face. "If you want to, you can. I can't stop you, but I'd advise against it." He said wearily. I rested my hand on his upper leg and kissed him on his cheek.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, tonight we talk about what happens _if_ I die." Eric closed his eyes.

Eric POV

I was not going to die, no matter what. Even if I had five vampires attacking me I would win. My skills and age made me almost undefeatable. However, I couldn't be wrapped up in my confidence. We had to make plans for everything. Anything could happen and I knew that. I had planned many assassinations and plots for murder in my lifetime. Each time I have always tied up loose ends, just in case.

Sookie's face fell and she began to cry. She tried not to, but the effort was useless. Sookie began to wipe her eyes, but by now, her face was so red and her tears were coming faster. I held her close against me and whispered, "Nothing is going to happen. Don't cry, you know I hate it." I said shakily.

"Then why are you discussing it at all?" She asked in complete disbelief.

"It's part of the process. Also, Godric asked me to make sure that it was talked about with our allies," I paused, "We will have our meeting with everyone involved and then Godric, Niall, Alcide, and I will have a brief discussion." I tried to explain.

Niall was Sookie's kin and it was important for him to understand the situation fully. He would be left to take care of Sookie and Alek. Alcide was her protector when I was not around. And my inner beast hated the idea that he would be here if I were to leave.

"If you aren't going to die, I really do not understand why you must talk about it." Sookie persisted.

I cupped her face gently and kissed her forehead. She smelt wonderful, so clean, and sweet. "This is the only day we will take the time to speak about any of that nonsense. It was fate that we are together; we will not be separated so easily." I assured her.

She shook her head as if it was too difficult to comprehend. Sookie looked over at the clock and sighed. "I want some alone time." Her shoulders slumped. I took that, as she wanted me to leave.

I got off the bed and began walking up the stairs. She does not even want to spend time with me. It was better I told her about the itinerary of tonight's meetings than her finding out on her own, but it didn't feel like it.

Sookie laughed, "I meant alone time with you. I want to take you on a date." She smiled innocently. I turned to face her. How could she be so innocent, but a seductress as well? She was simply magnificent.

"A date?" I asked.

She blushed, "It's like I can't remember the last night we just hung out. Soon we'll have no alone time." She moved her hand over her stomach. An idea popped into my head. Sookie hadn't seen Adele in awhile and she wanted family time. Preparing a dinner for Sookie and Adele may be the perfect opportunity to help Sookie maintain her stress levels. In addition, after our dinner, we could have some private time she was beginning to miss.

Sookie smiled brightly, "That sounds perfect."

I glanced over to her. "Minx." I chuckled.

There was no way I could be mad at her for peaking into my mind. Even though the element of surprise was gone, the thought was still there. I motioned for her to get dressed. Her newfound giddiness made me quite happy. I would do whatever I could to please my lover.

As she got dressed, I went into my office. Tonight was supposed to be a brief, half hour meeting. Our plan had been laid out and it was foolproof. Unless of course, someone spoke out against us. There were only a select few I probably couldn't trust. I had to trust Bill in order to accomplish this. Even if it was false trust, it was all I could give. Niall said he was good, but I didn't have any more loyalty to Niall than I did to Bill.

The plan was simple. Octavia and a few other witches were going to cast spells on all of us to mask our scents. The Weres would take care of the guards and their dogs on the perimeter of the building. Bill, Godric, and I decided that we would be the main infiltrators. Meaning, we'd go furthest into Sophie Ann's home. By the time the guards began to be killed, Sophie Ann and Andre would be fully prepared, but so would we.

Alcide and the other Were's goal after killing the guards was to move inside and take care of any other hostiles. If none of the vampires were in opposition to Godric they would be spared. Isabel, Stan, and the younger vampires were going to be back ups. If things got to messy, they would become our reinforcements. Stan was looking for a fight, so his anger might make him uncontrollable.

Bill told us to expect two of Sophie Ann's guards, Sigebert and Wybert, to be present. Sophie Ann is their maker, so I was expecting an instant attack from both of them. Peter Threadgill, Sophie's husband, was sure to be there too. He would hopefully not be against our raid on Sophie Ann. Threadgill could be advantageous to us.

I had been scribbling all of this down at my desk. If I was completely honest with myself I would admit that I was nervous. I actually had something to lose now. Before there was Pam and Godric, but they aren't Sookie. I would never be able to describe it. Sookie was human and vulnerable. But, she was mine forever.

Her tiny hands suddenly grabbed my paper off my desk. There was no point on stopping her from reading it. She would find out eventually. "This is going to work?" She asked. She leaned against the desk and set the paper in front of me.

I nodded. It had to. I needed this to work for Sookie, for Godric.

"Well I don't really like Bill being there with you." Sookie folded her hands in her lap. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue cardigan. For it being so warm outside, Sookie was dressed coolly. The wedding was supposed to be in the end of August. And Alec would more than likely be a December or January baby.

I focused back on our conversation. "Niall says he can be trusted so I don't have another choice. Plus he has made it clear that he knows the layout of the building perfectly." I couldn't believe I was defending Compton. When all this was over, I would be sure to put him back on my hit list. I smiled mischievously to myself.

Sookie frowned, "I don't trust Niall as much as I should either." Her confession was surprising. Niall was her family, but he was a fairy. And fairies were tough to deal with. Sookie was only half fae, but she was still difficult.

"It's not the greatest situation, but the outcome will be." I said as convincingly as possible.

"You don't mention Pam at all." Sookie scrunched her face as she reread over my dribble.

I didn't want Pam involved. She and Sophie Ann never got along and I didn't want her in harm's way. I did not want to have to worry about her while I was taking care of my business. She would be too worried about Gunther.

"You have to include her." My fiancé insisted.

"She can be a passenger in Gunther's getaway car." I said drawly.

Sookie actually snickered at my comment. A getaway car was a joke. Weres can run just as well as vampires could. The only thing it was for in reality was in case one of us was seriously hurt and for some reason couldn't heal. But, I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"She'll love that." Sookie agreed sarcastically.

I swear no one could make me smile as much as she did. Before I met Sookie, I swear everyone would profess that I had no sense of humor. Sookie brings it out in me. She brings out the good in me.

"They'll be here soon." I sighed. Right now, all I wanted was to show my appreciation to Sookie. Sookie grinned seductively and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed the side of my neck and nipped at the skin there.

My hands glided over her thigh and I hitched her leg around my waist. We couldn't be doing this now, but since when was I the rational one? Sookie wasn't supposed to be initiating this. The new sensual side of her was impossible for me to resist.

I stopped thinking and began feeling. Her body was so warm in contrast to mine. She was everything that I wanted. "Hmm, this is nice." Pam's voice interrupted our moment.

Sookie pulled away blushing madly. She fixed her blouse and wiped at her lips. I smiled smugly, loving how she was wild one minute and completely innocent the next. "Don't stop on my account." My child purred.

**Sookie POV**

"Pam…you're early." I said pleasantly. Even though I was feeling very sexually frustrated. Eric and I had just satiated each other about an hour ago, but I wanted more already. My scent was probably very alluring to both Eric and Pam.

Pam shrugged, "What can I say? Girls night sounded so much fun, I was eager." She sounded very sarcastic to me. I glanced over at Eric and laughed. He hadn't stopped staring at me for a second. His erection was as obvious as anything was.

"Good, um I guess we can go watch a movie or something? Amelia is going to join us too." I had almost forgotten I had asked her to join us. Amelia would have nothing to do with Tray in the meeting and I didn't want her to be bored.

"Another human?" Pam said drawly.

"A witch actually." Eric was now sitting behind his desk filing through work.

"Fabulous," She paused, "Since I won't be in tonight's meeting, will you let me know what I'm doing to help?" I watched as she walked over to Eric. There was sure to be some bitterness once she learned that her job was minimal.

Eric shrugged and stared over to me. I was toggling with the doorknob. I winked at him and continued to annoy him. "You'll be with Gunther in the emergency vehicle." Eric murmured. Did he think calling it something fancy would make it any more important?

"That sounds so fucking practical. I'm a better fighter than half the others. I want to do something that will have an effect on all this!" Pam growled.

Eric slammed his fist down on the desk. I jumped. "Pamela, I have decided this. Don't forget you are still my child and I am not going to lose you because you want to feel valuable. This is dangerous enough!" Eric barked.

Pam bowed her head instantly. I hadn't heard Eric yell in so long. Sometimes I forgot that he was so dominant. Pam walked out of the office and into the living room. Eric threw his pencil down and ran his hands through his hair.

I felt the strongest urge to comfort him, so I did. I walked over to him and kneeled beside him. "She'll thank you when it's all over. She just wants to help you." I tried to convince him that her intentions were coming from an honestly good place.

Eric looked at me and smiled. "Thanks lover. She's just difficult." He chuckled. I held his hand and leaned in to kiss him. His soft lips pushed against mine and I felt his tongue sweep into my mouth.

His fangs came down again and cut my lip. I felt his tongue sweep over the wound and I groaned. As things were starting to get heavier, I heard someone clear there throat. How many times were we going to be interrupted? I couldn't wait for our honeymoon.

It was Alcide. "Everyone is here." He was blushing. I wondered if Eric was yearning for me as much as I was for him. I stood up slowly and smiled at Alcide. He was a nice guy, but he just interrupted at the wrong time.

"Thanks Alcide." I said as I walked past him.

He just nodded. Eric closed the door behind all of us and walked off in a different direction. _Later lover, just be patient_, Eric thought. I hid my smile as I walked into the living room.

Pam was filing through the movies on the coffee table. Amelia was curled up in a big blanket in the chair. She was in matching pajamas and her hair was in a ponytail. I tried to ignore her thoughts, but I couldn't. She was very attracted to Pam and trying not to be obvious about it.

I sat beside Pam. "Did you find anything you like?" I asked. I picked some movies that I thought we could all agree on. But, from the look on Pam's face my choices weren't good enough.

She shook her head, "These are all unrealistic love stories." Pam leaned back and crossed her legs.

I sighed and put in some foreign film that Amelia was interested. Too bad, I wasn't focused on the movie. I just wanted to know what was going on in the conference room with Eric. This was supposed to keep my mind off everything, but it was failing miserably. I sat through the seemingly endless movie and waited.

**Eric POV**

"The fact of the matter is that I will not have my kin left alone." Niall hissed. I clenched my fists. I had to show him respect. He just wanted Sookie to be safe and well off. But, no matter what I said to him, he remained unconvinced.

Godric sat back silently watching my argument with Niall heighten. I could sense Sookie's worry. She was not having a good time with Pam and Amelia because she was thinking of all this.

"She will not be alone. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" I growled.

He threw his hands in the air, "Your arrogance is not going to save you. You have a son on the way and my family is not going to be left to mourn you for the rest of your lives." Niall was becoming as upset as I was.

I couldn't control myself any longer. How dare he suggest that I would not be able to take care of my family? I have proved myself time after time and it wasn't enough. Sookie was mine and she would be no matter what happened.

I snarled at Niall and was about to confront him. I probably would have grabbed him or slammed him against the wall, but Godric placed his hand on my chest. I hadn't hid my emotions. I let my beast get the best of me. I sat back and took a breath.

"Eric loves Sookie and their child, just as you do Niall. We're here to discuss what will be done if Eric does meet the true death." Godric sat beside me now. Bill observed everybody's reaction.

Bill turned in my direction, "In all seriousness, if you do in fact die, what do you want to leave behind?" Bill asked. Since I didn't trust him, I thought he was just prying. He didn't need to be here. I felt as if he was hoping I would give him some duties. He had not proved anything to me at all. It would be far too petty for me to tell Bill all of that though.

"I am going to make arrangements. But I will leave everything to Sookie, my son, Pam, and Godric." I murmured. I felt ridiculous talking about this. I felt so strongly that it wasn't going to happen. Why dwell on what will never be?

Godric leaned forward and shook his head. "That won't be necessary. You don't have to give me anything." My maker spoke softly. I glanced at him. He seemed calm as ever and sincere. But, I didn't need to hear this now. If he thought, I was going to leave him nothing he was wrong on many levels.

"Godric we will discuss this later." I spoke to him in a way a child should not speak to his maker, but I was beyond frustration. Having Niall and Bill here was only adding on to the irritation. Godric just nodded.

Niall looked thoughtfully at me for a moment before he finally said something. "Sookie is my family. I do not mean to have upset you, but my kind takes family seriously. We are protective of our own." Niall tried to act calmly.

"Vampires are the same." I growled.

"Sookie is not a vampire." Niall leaned back in his chair. Bill was watching me so intently too.

_Not yet, she isn't_, I thought. However, I couldn't vocalize my thoughts. If Niall and Bill knew that, I would eventually change Sookie they would do anything in their power to stop me. They were fools to think that I would not have her for eternity.

"I think Eric is going to make all the right moves when dealing with Sophie Ann and his family matters." Alcide muttered. I had forgotten that he was there he had been so quiet. Moreover, the fact that he was the only one defending me was quite a surprise.

Bill snorted at Alcide, "Why are you even in this discussion?"

"Why are you?" Alcide countered.

I raised up my hand, "That's enough. We've gone over this for the last hour. I think we all understand that if I die, Sookie and our child will be protected by the fae and my progeny. However, there is one more thing I would like to discuss." I had done my best to keep quiet. There was one possibility that kept arising in my mind. And I couldn't ignore it any longer.

"What would that be?" Niall seemed interested.

"Bill." One word said it all.

Bill rolled his eyes and Niall glared at me. "Haven't we discussed this enough? He is working for the fae, not the Queen." Niall grunted.

"I don't trust anyone who doesn't work for themselves." I spoke menacingly. That was completely true. Compton was doing the Queen's and Niall's bidding. I didn't care what either of them said.

"Eric, I think Bill is sincere." Godric smiled lightly.

I stared at him in absolute shock. Was my own maker disagreeing with me? Compton was anything but sincere. He was manipulative and a liar. But, so was I after all. It was somewhat hypocritical really. I did not have time to think about the logistics of my argument. It was just my instinct.

"When we reach Sophie Ann, it's going to be me, Godric, and Bill. We have to have each protect each other. If there are any mistakes, the result could be a final death." I laid it out as simply as I could.

"You mean to say that I will do something to put your life in jeopardy?" Bill asked as if he were offended.

I stared at Bill and let him figure out the answer himself. Why was everyone so sure that Bill was being one hundred complete sincere? Because Niall thinks so? The longer the meeting went on the more angry I got. Godric and I would surely be speaking about all of this afterwards.

"Northman, I have to leave," Niall stood and looked around the room, "Trust is not easily given, I understand. But, what has Bill done that has been so untrustworthy? I'll be in touch." Niall poofed out of the room.

Bill frowned, "When this is all said in done maybe my name will not be such a burden." He left after he spoke his pitiful words. Alcide laughed as soon as he was out the door. Without saying anything I got up and went into my office. That was the greatest waste of time. Time normally meant nothing to me in the first place, but I could have been with Sookie or doing something valuable. The only thing I learned was Bill had everyone on his side.

At the thought, I growled and slammed my fist on the desk. I felt Godric's presence behind me. "My child, do not be upset." His serene voice was somewhat annoying due to the mood I was in.

I glared back at him, "Not be upset? I just had to listen to Niall and Bill bark questions at me. And then you have enough…" I had to calm down. Godric was my maker and I couldn't disrespect him. If I kept going, I would insult him.

"All of this is starting to take its toll on me." I leaned forward on my desk. I was not even looking at Godric. His hand was on my shoulder, he was trying to comfort me.

"You have fought in wars and slain thousands of men. Why is this any different?" He whispered. I chuckled at his comment. When I looked up at him his eyes were twinkling. I had never been more scared about any battle as I was this. It was not an emotion I was used to. Well, not since Sookie.

The 'what-ifs' of the situation were what was really bothering me. Niall constantly brought up Sookie being left alone. If she was here without me, how would she live? Alek being raised without a father was another tragedy I could not withstand. Was it all worth it? _Eric, you know it is_, I thought.

"Now I have something to lose." I sighed.

**I want to keep going, but I'm going to put my ideas in the next chapter. Eric is really worried! Did you all catch the foreshadowing about Bill? Leave your reviews and comments please.**

**Coming up: Lemons, an appointment with Dr. Ludwig, and infiltrating Sophie Anne's palace.**


	40. Here We Go

When Eric's lifeless body began to move around, I knew he would awaken soon. I had been up for the last hour, but I could not bring myself to begin the evening. Dr. Ludwig would be here for an appointment and then Eric was going to help Amelia practice her protection spells. The only problem with tonight's schedule was that it involved more business.

I scooted over to Eric and pulled the blanket down to his abdomen. His chest was now on display to me. Just looking at him, I could not believe I had him. He was all mine. I had always thought of myself as pretty, maybe a little plain. How did I capture the heart of someone so wonderful, not just in personality, but looks as well?

My fingers traced the contours of his muscles. He made a soft noise. Any moment now, Eric's eyes would open and we could truly ravish each other. I bit my bottom lip and allowed my fingers to move further down.

I held him in my hand and couldn't fight back my smile. The rush I was getting was crazy. He hardened almost instantly. I glanced back up to his face, but it was still empty. Slowly, I moved my hand back and forth. If he was awake this would have been agonizingly slow, but since he was still asleep it was just getting him started.

I leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Eric…wake up…I want you." I bit gently and continued my motions. Eric opened his mouth. A soft sigh escaped from him. My body wanted more than this petty touching.

Before I even blinked, Eric had pushed me onto my back. His fangs came out quickly. He bent his head down and kissed my neck. I could feel his erection pressing against me and that only made me want more. His cool lips placed harsh kisses along my neck. I arched in to him and hugged him closer to me.

His hand squeezed my upper thigh and I groaned. When I felt his fingers enter me slowly, I was almost finished. I needed him so much. Eric stared at me with such intensity, knots formed in my stomach. I ran my hand down the side of his face and softly smiled.

"Are you ready for me," Eric moved his hands out of me, "I think you are." His signature smirk washed over his face. He positioned himself at my entrance. Eric slowly pushed into me.

Eric rhythmically moved inside me. I rolled us over, with help from Eric, until I was on top of him. One of my hands moved to his chest to steady myself. He growled at my new show of dominance. One of his hands teasing slid up my thigh to my center while the other twisted my nipple.

I moaned at the touch of his hands. As I rocked against him, my pleasure began to heighten. Eric tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He then sat as up and held me close to him. A thin sheet of sweat was forming on me.

"I'm so close…ah." I breathed against Eric's skin.

He raised his hips to meet my thrusts. I felt the familiar pit in my stomach and I knew that I was close. Eric leaned into my shoulder and bit the skin that was there. He pulled back and watched the blood trickle down my breast. I watched as Eric bit his own finger and wiped mixed his blood in with mine. The wounds went away almost instantly.

"Come for me lover." Eric grunted.

I followed his command. As I rode out my orgasm, Eric finished too. He groaned and flipped me back over. He moved into me at animalistic speeds. Where had this come from? He pinned my arms above my head and bit my neck this time. As he drank, he made a purring sound.

When he pulled back, my blood was still around the edges of his mouth. "Tell me you're mine." He thrust into me.

"Eric…oh I'm yours!" I was sensitive and close to coming again.

Eric growled in satisfaction and continued his actions. I came undone in seconds, as did Eric. I panted heavily as Eric lay on top of me. I didn't know where the sudden dominance came from, but it had only aroused me further. I wrapped my arms around my neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I murmured. Eric's fangs finally withdrew and he moved to the side of me. His face was completely blank, but his eyes were still hungry.

"I love you so much." Eric whispered in reply.

I rolled over and draped my arm across his chest. He sat up slowly and leaned against the headboard. I watched as he licked his lips as if he tasted the remnants of my blood. He closed his eyes once more and sighed.

He ran his hand down my lower back. "You taste incredible." Eric was memorized.

"So do you." I teased. I kissed him tenderly before I got up to shower. Dr. Ludwig would be here in an hour or so. I had no time to wonder what had changed Eric's attitude during our lovemaking. However, I reminded myself to ask him about it later, just in case my curiosity got the best of me.

**Eric POV**

Her blood was becoming insatiable to me. It was truly a gift that I would have my entire existence to enjoy her taste. Once Sookie showed her dominant side and initiated the act, I couldn't help myself. My inner self felt the challenge. She was mine and that was all that I needed to know.

I sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. Even though I didn't need to, it felt somewhat relaxing to stretch my muscles. I heard the faucet turn on and Sookie began to hum. She still felt as if she needed me. Even though we see each other every night and are connected in almost every way, she still missed me.

I walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink, watching her. The steam from the shower had already fogged up most of the glass door, but her body was still visible. Her backside was facing me. I could see each individual water droplet cascading down her body.

I opened the shower door and joined her. She turned around and smiled at me. Sookie drew me closer and I felt the hot water against my skin. I sighed at the heat. I got a good look at Sookie's bump, which was rather tiny, but she was only about two months.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Nervous…anxious. Your plan for Sophie Ann happens in two days and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She spoke calmly. _In addition, Dr. Ludwig always makes me nervous_, Sookie thought. I hated the toll this was beginning to take on her. I would have to do something extremely special on our honeymoon.

I kissed her lips and bit slightly. "How about this, I'll keep you informed with my thoughts for as long as I can. And we can strengthen the bond so you'll be able to sense me better." I negotiated.

She needed to feel as comfortable as possible with this. Even though I knew that wouldn't amount to much, it was important. She nodded and rested against my chest. As I ran my hand over her lower back, I felt her teeth unexpectedly bite into me. Blood gushed from the wound and into her mouth. A rush of desire shot through me.

I grabbed her wrist and lifted it up to my mouth. I kissed the throbbing vein softly, savoring this moment. I sunk my fangs into her wrist and growled as her sweet blood freely flowed into my mouth. Almost instantly, the feeling of our bond became stronger. Even though we could already communicate through the bond and through our thoughts, something else was coming together now.

She licked the wound even though her saliva didn't have the healing effect. The sentiment was what mattered. I had to force myself to stop drinking from her. I reluctantly pulled away.

Sookie grinned mischievously and lowered her hand to my now throbbing erection. When I felt her small hand hold me, I gasped. She was becoming quite the vixen! Rarely did she take control like this. And she had already taken the initiative twice. It had to be the results of her pregnancy.

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispered, her voice thick with lust.

I shook my head, "Never…don't stop my love." I loved the way she was making me feel. If we could stay in our secluded bedroom forever with just each other, I would be perfectly content.

She squeezed tighter, adding more pressure. I couldn't stay silent. I began to pant as she had almost finished me. I felt her kiss my chest and her teeth graze my nipple. The gods had truly blessed me. I came forcefully and quickly.

"My lover you are rather…romantic tonight." I could not quite find the words I needed. She was definitely feeling her sexual side, which brought no complaints from me. If she wanted to command me, I would obey, most of the time anyway.

She shrugged, "I cannot help it. My body is just buzzing."

Sookie was obviously at a loss for words. With no further explanation, she began to shampoo her hair. I grabbed the soap and began to massage her shoulders and back. She was tense, due to Dr. Ludwig's visit. I believe she feared bad news more than anything.

I heard a knock on the door upstairs, but ignored it. Dr. Ludwig could wait. Sookie wanted attention and my time, and I was going to give it to her now. An extra fifteen minutes wouldn't kill Dr. Ludwig anyway.

Sookie closed her eyes and sighed. I could feel how stressed she was, but her muscles began to relax. "Alek is beginning to move a little." Sookie murmured. I felt a swell of pride. The happiness that I was feeling, despite everything, was making unbelievable. A wife was one thing, but a child is completely out of this world.

We finished the shower in silence, but I liked being close to her. She dried herself off slowly. A small growl emitted from me as I watched her effortlessly arouse me. I dressed quickly and went to the door, sad to leave Sookie to get ready.

I could see Dr. Ludwig's tiny figure standing on the other side of the glass door. She was wearing light green scrubs and had a scowl permanently etched on her face. I opened the front door and looked down at the little woman.

"I don't like to wait." She muttered as she strolled past me. I could not hold back a smirk as she wobbled into the living room. Tonight was going to be memorable, as would the next day. There would be no problems if I could help it. I wanted everything stress free, because when everyone left for Sophie Ann's, Sookie would be panicking.

She set her bag on the floor by the chair she examines Sookie in. I leaned against the wall. Sookie was getting dressed quickly, since she heard the door close. Dr. Ludwig sighed impatiently.

Sookie's hair was still wet as she walked up the stairs. She was in a nightdress that was light blue and had thin straps. Her feet were covered with bright pink slippers. I smiled at her as she walked in to the room.

"Ah, Miss. Stackhouse it's good to see you. You are looking healthy." Dr. Ludwig cracked a smile at her. I would swear that she only smiled at my Sookie. She just easily enchanted everyone.

Sookie nodded, "I feel good." Sookie sounded as if she was reassuring everyone in the room. She sat on the edge of the chair and waited for Dr. Ludwig to do a basic check up. I watched intently as her blood was drawn. Her scent made me feel a bit heady, which hadn't happened earlier when I had drank from her, at least not to this degree.

"Lay back." The Doctor murmured.

Sookie flushed, but followed the orders. I watched as Sookie was poked and prodded. When I sensed how uncomfortable she was becoming, I moved beside her. I held her hand and she looked up at me. I moved the hair behind her ear and smiled warmly at her. Her eyes shut tightly at the feeling of discomfort.

I grunted at Dr. Ludwig and shook my head at her. She was not used to humans and I knew she was probably more rough with Sookie than she should be. Dr. Ludwig's usual patients were supernatural creatures that had no pain tolerance, well most of the time. She rolled her eyes and continued her examination.

"Well I'd say in about four months, maybe less, we'll have a healthy baby here." Dr. Ludwig took of her gloves and discarded them. Sookie's eyes widened as did mine. She was only about two months and barely showing, would four months make such a difference? I really needed to refresh my skills on human pregnancy. Pregnant women were not something I usually dealt with.

Sookie stammered, "I'm barely showing now. How can four months be enough time?" She was obviously stressed and anxious. I sent her feelings of calmness and reassurance.

"Your son," Dr. Ludwig began but I interrupted her.

"Alek, we're naming him Alek." I said with a smile.

She shook her head, "Alright, while _Alek_ is still at least partially human his magic qualities, coming both from the fae and Eric, are making him grow faster. Soon you are more than likely to develop odd cravings that will help us understand what he will be when he's born. He will start growing at an above normal rate, as I have mentioned before." The Doctor informed us.

"Is it possible Sookie will be able to feel his emotions or read his thoughts?" I asked with sincere curiosity. It sounded like a real possibility. Sookie may have heard something and may be keeping it to herself. But, I could not be sure.

I watched Dr. Ludwig slyly smile at me. "Ah, Northman, leave it to you to ask all the mysterious questions! I've been trying to research it, however it's impossible to know for sure," She turned to Sookie, "Have you heard anything dear?"

Sookie frowned and glanced at me. "I've listened and really tried to connect with him, but I can't get anything yet."

So she had tried to connect with him. If she could, than it was a possibility for me as well since my bond with Sookie was so strong. Dr. Ludwig scribbled something else on her chart. Sookie was fidgeting as she sat up and flattened out her nightgown.

"Soon you may be able to. Does he respond to you or Eric?" I waited for Sookie's response. Was it wrong to feel jealousy that she would feel all of this first? Not exactly jealousy, it was a feeling I could not exactly place.

Sookie shook her head, "I don't understand what you mean."

I leaned against the wall and observed their conversation. There was not much for me to say or do. Dr. Ludwig was still writing things down while Sookie waited for a reply. She was becoming especially weary of these appointments. It was uncharted waters for the both of us.

"For example, when you and Mr. Northman have sex does he kick or move around more than usual?" She asked.

"Well, I felt him tonight, but it was just barely." She blushed. I smirked at the crimson shade upon her cheeks. No matter what we would do together, Sookie would always have that innocence afloat around her. I simply adored that.

"It will become more persistent and maybe a little painful in the future, that I can guarantee. So if the pain gets to unbearable a glass of red wine will do wonders for you." Dr. Ludwig seemed more supportive to Sookie than she would be to anyone else.

Sookie nodded. I peeked into her thoughts and saw that she was making mental notes about everything Dr. Ludwig and her had discussed so far. I was proud of her for taking all of this so well. I was used to fast paced and urgent, but this was all new for her. Hopefully, having more children in the future will be easier.

Dr. Ludwig checked her watch and stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry but I have another appointment. Do either of you have any more questions?" She looked at me in particular. Was I missing something? Sookie and I said nothing.

She gave Sookie a small hug and left quickly. Once the front door closed, Sookie let out a breath of relief. I chuckled at her and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and relaxed. I felt her soft lips press against the side of my throat and I wished we could continue on this exploration.

"Later lover," I groaned in frustration, "We have to help Amelia practice the spell." The spell, referring to the one that would keep her and Sookie protected from any harm. She snapped out of her lust and nodded.

I helped her up and rested my hand in hers. I heard Amelia, Tray, and Alcide all come down the stairs. Alcide grinned as soon as he saw Sookie. I sneered at him as I watched him gaze at my lover. Amelia and Tray were holding hands once again. They had become too close for my comfort. If Tray was hurt or killed on our raid on Sophie Ann then Amelia would be devastated, which would bother Sookie. I hadn't planned for Sookie to befriend a witch but it could not be stopped.

"Well are you ready?" Amelia asked, as cheerful as ever.

"Umm, sure. Let's go downstairs and practice." Sookie was not excited about having anyone in our personal space. She was just as secretive as I was when it came to our privacy. We had our own world, separate from the public.

"Dawson, Herveaux, you wait at the top of the stairs." I said. They wanted to argue, but they just nodded. Amelia followed Sookie and me down the stairs. I wished Octavia was conducting this spell. She was a more practiced witch and she would not be attempting this spell. I believed in Amelia though.

I opened the closet door and let Amelia explore. She exclaimed in awe. The area was large enough and I could lock it up when I left for Sophie Ann's. Sookie chuckled softly. Amelia looked like a little kid.

"Shall we begin?" I asked no longer feeling as patient.

Amelia nodded. I stepped outside the closet door and waited. Amelia grabbed Sookie's hands and stood across from her. She lowered her head and began to murmur an incantation. It was in Latin, and I hadn't heard anyone speak the language in over a century.

A bluish pulsing orb began to pulse between where Amelia and Sookie's hands connected. It was old magic after all. I had seen this spell performed once before and it was incredible when done correctly. The orb would disappear once it was intact. It would make the attacker think their prey was reachable.

Sookie gasped at the shine of light around her hands. Amelia kept chanting and the orb began to grow slightly larger. I watched eagerly. This was the hard part of the spell, making the barrier. Once it was in place, Amelia would just have to stay in contact with Sookie. I had to keep reminding myself this was only if someone breached the other barriers that were in place around the house. However, if someone was strong enough to get passed what Octavia had created, who knew what they were capable of?

Amelia's nose began to bleed as she focused even more. Sookie panicked, but continued to hold her hands. "It's okay Amelia, you can do this." She murmured comfortingly. I went up to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and fruit for Amelia. She would need the energy.

Neither of them had noticed I was gone. The orb was no longer pulsing or shining. In fact, it was clear and barely visible. Amelia stopped chanting and looked around in amazement. She scoffed in surprise. She was exhausted, but adrenaline rushed.

"Eric, try and come in." Sookie looked over at me.

I walked towards the door. To my satisfaction, I couldn't even step inside. "Is it any harder now that you've said the spell?" I asked.

Amelia shook her head, "Not at all. It feels like I'm just holding Sookie's hands, that's it." Sookie smiled at me.

"Okay, let's try it again." I ordered.

I had to make sure that this was not done by luck, but skill.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sookie softly moaned as I pulled out of her. I had to leave in two hours. We had spent all last night and through to the morning, making love. Everything was in order. All of our allies were gathered in the conference room upstairs running over everything repeatedly. I refused to spend my time like that when I was here with Sookie.

She moved her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. _It is almost time. There is no avoiding this now_, Sookie thought. I put my hand over Alek and sighed. He was wiggling around more than usual. Sookie and I made eye contact. She had felt it too.

Her hand moved over mine. "Please be careful." She nearly begged. My stomach coiled at the sound of her voice. Sookie was becoming more frightened by the second. I kissed the side of her neck.

"I always am." I assured her.

Sookie sat up quickly and ran to the bathroom. I heard her begin to vomit almost immediately. I dressed quickly and grabbed her clothes as well. The morning sickness was least enjoyable for both Sookie and I. She hated it and I hated her suffering.

I set her clothes on the sink and held her hair for her. Once she was done she rinsed her mouth out and groaned. I leant into kiss her, but she instead twisted around and kissed my cheek.

"Am I interrupting?" Godric stood under the doorway. He was dressed in dark slacks and a black t-shirt. His small frame stood somewhat menacing. I could sense his dark mood from where I stood.

Sookie shook her head instantly.

"The group wants you up there. They look up to you to decide everything." Godric said all knowingly. That was why he was bothered. He was so self-conscious about being king. However, I knew he was just making up excuses. The nerves were starting to set in.

"Surely they are just as restless as we are." I murmured. Sookie looked at me adoringly. _Should I stay down here and wait for Amelia? _Sookie focused on Godric. No one would have been able to tell we were communicating.

Godric shrugged with indifference. I grabbed Sookie's hand, "Shall we?" As we walked up the stairs, the noise of everyone bickering became much more evident. I could see Stan laughing with Bill and Octavia was sorting things out with the other witches.

Everyone became silent as soon as the three of us entered the room. I motioned for Godric to say something. My maker cleared his throat, "It will take an hour to get to Sophie Ann's, and then everything is set in place. There will be no mistakes tonight. This is history in the making. But, before we head out, I want to make sure everyone understands their place in all of this." Godric watched the group expectantly.

When no one said anything, he spoke again, "Well then, we're off in ten minutes. Prepare yourselves." Godric walked out of the room. He was on edge, which made me unnerved.

Sookie turned to me and we quickly embraced. I felt her tears through the thin fabric of my shirt. "Do not cry my love. I will be back tonight and I won't have to leave you again." I spoke hoarsely. It was not necessarily true that I would not have to leave. Who knew what would happen in the future. Nevertheless, there was a terrible feeling in my gut because of Sookie's pain and I wanted it gone.

She sniffled, "I love you so much. If anything goes wrong don't be afraid to run, okay?" She looked up at me, her eyes red and swollen. Running was not in my nature.

I pressed my lips against hers and gently explored her mouth. She softly moaned as we said our goodbyes. This reminded me off when I was a human, going off to war. The scariest part was saying goodbye to my loved ones and family, not the actual battle. I hoped that would be the case once more.

"I love you." I said once more.

Bill came over to Sookie and I with a fervent look. He had just closed his cell phone.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Pam called and let me know her and Gunther are near the palace. We should go now." Bill spoke enthusiastically. Pam and Gunther were there, Octavia and her group would be next, and then the rest of us.

I nodded and waved him off. "I'll see you when you get back." Sookie said as she noticed Amelia walking over.

"Just be patient lover. I will always come back to you." I was so very close to shedding my own tears. However, I held them back. Amelia stood beside Sookie and waved meekly at me. I glared at her. She was left to protect my love, my mate. If she failed…

"Let's move out!" I demanded.

I looked back at Sookie as we herded out of the mansion. Once we were off my property and I saw Herveaux's pack turn into their true form, I knew it had begun. I tied my hair back and ran beside Godric to Sophie Ann's.

All the while, I prayed this was the beginning of something new, not the end.


	41. The True Worth

**Could it be another chapter! It is! I realized I have previously posted two chapters and I have not left any sort of note for you guys. So, let me thank you all for the reviews and comments. I love that you guys are enjoying this story still. **

** But, I want to let you guys know that I have ideas for other stories. And once I finish End This Darkness, I am going to start posting them. This story is still going to be updated, but it may not be as much as the other ones. I'm Here Waiting is still important and it will not be abandoned!**

** And finally WARNING for this chapter. I just want to warn you that there are character deaths and a lot of violence. But, I hope you guys appreciate the plot and how this part of Eric and Sookie's lives played out. I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter, enjoy!**

_Sookie, we just arrived and we're on the outskirts of Sophie Ann's palace_, I thought. I told her I would keep her informed. We had never really tested our bond by distance and I was hoping it wouldn't be a problem. I motioned for Octavia and her accomplices to begin their masking spells. If this spell went awry and the Weres were detected, then there would be much more bloodshed than intended.

They all kneeled to the ground and held hands. I watched in fascination. My admiration for witches had greatly increased since they have proven to be so beneficial.

_Okay, Amelia and I are fine_, Sookie sounded like she was trying to sound all right. However, we both knew she was a mess. Until this was all over and things were back to normal, we would continue to be on edge.

_Good. Octavia is casting her spell and then we will begin the attack. Don't peak into my mind until I contact you first_, I thought sternly. If something did go wrong, I didn't want her seeing it. There were definitely going to be casualties. If I saw someone murdered in the heat of battle, I would be able to move on quickly, but if Sookie was watching it surely would not be the same for her.

_I won't_, she promised. I smiled softly at the tenderness in her voice. I could not wait to be back home in her arms again. Octavia walked over to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"The Weres scents will be masked. You should start now before the magic wears off." The frail woman spoke. I nodded and eyed Alcide. He was talking to Colonel Flood. Alcide seemed to be the more dominant one despite their statuses in the Were hierarchy.

Alcide looked up at me and I gave him the go. All of the pack members began to strip out of their clothes. They quickly and effortlessly transformed into their true from. The other vampires and I watched as they sprinted into attack. It was magnificent.

Alcide was the first one to reach an outside guard. He savagely ripped out the young vampires throat. We waited back at the entrance of the palace to see how many reinforcements were going to come out. Fortunately, we had caught them off guard as planned. Only five other vampires ran from inside the building to defend it.

It was quite a blur to watch the fighting. There was snarling and blood coming from all sides. I watched as Alcide and Tray teamed up to tackle the outpost. They were almost flawless. But out of nowhere one of Sophie Ann's personal guards, Andre, came into view. He must have been stepping outside to survey what was happening.

He watched furiously as Tray slammed down a vampire onto their back. Andre moved so hastily that I could not even see him. But, I did see him snap Tray's neck. He put his hands on both side of his head, and before Tray even knew who grabbed him, he was dead. Andre smirked and sped back inside.

I was immobilized. I had not expected for one of Sookie's guards die. Alcide was tearing everyone apart, but he instantly halted when he saw Tray's human body curled up on the ground. He howled at the sight.

"Let's go." I demanded of the inside team. I watched Stan and Isabel run into the palace first. They would be able to finish off remaining vampires, hopefully.

I stopped by Alcide, who was still in his animal form. He jerked angrily when I put my hand on him. I had lost family and friends in battle. I knew what it felt like. Alcide was going to hurt a long time because of all of this.

"There was nothing you could do. But, I will personally take care of Andre when I get inside. Just protect everyone else." I tried to sound like a leader, but I knew I sounded too soft. Alcide whined, but nodded at me. I waited for him to continue his fighting before I followed the others inside.

Bill and Godric were standing in the main hallway. Bill had a cut on his cheek, but it was healing in front of me. Godric looked completely outraged. Neither of us expected this to be so huge.

"The Queen is just through these doors and down the hall." Bill murmured.

I glared at him. I needed to hurt something, someone. Who knew what was happening outside when I was not there to watch? What was going on with Pam and Gunther? Were they safe?

I grabbed Bill and shoved him into the wall. "If you do anything to sabotage Godric or I, I will kill you." I tightened my grip on him. Bill's fangs came out quickly, but he didn't retaliate.

"I am here to gain my freedom. I have no reason to interfere with what is about to happen." Bill said so fiercely, but I could not believe him. I would not let myself trust him until this was over. He was only doing this for Niall anyway.

I released my grip on him and took a few steps back. "Lead the way." I hissed at Bill. Godric and I followed him through the palace. There were piles of remains scattered throughout the rooms. Who knew whom they belonged to?

Bill stopped at double doors. They were redwood with designs carved into them. It was obvious they had not been touched by anyone during this attack. At least my allies had listened to me when I told them to leave Sophie Ann to me.

I pushed the doors open. Sophie Ann sat on a throne at the back of the room. Andre kneeled beside her, grinning madly at the three of us. Sigebert and Wybert were standing on opposite sides of the room. They were bigger threats since they were closer to us than Sophie Ann and Andre.

"Mr. Northman welcome to my home." Sophie threw her hands up as if she was displaying the house to us. Sophie Anne looked so young and innocent. It was unfortunate that that wasn't how she was in reality.

"We don't need to hear your pleasantries." I spit.

She shrugged. She was always the dramatist. Everything was a show to her. The room grew even more tense as the silence grew. I was deciding who I should kill first. It would only be appropriate that Godric be the one to murder Sophie Ann, since he would be taking her position. But, that left three vampires and I had the feeling Bill was going to get cold feet.

"Before we get to the good stuff, I must say I am really offended at your unprovoked attack. Especially you William." Sophie Ann leaned forward. Her dress slid up her legs showing the tip of a dagger. I felt like I was in my younger dies planning a battle.

"Spying on Sookie is where you crossed the line." Bill spoke up.

"Whatever do you mean? You're the one who did all the work. No one made you listen to me." Sophie Ann was quick to pin the blame on someone else. Bill gulped nervously.

I waited for Bill's response. Would he admit his allegiance to Niall? Bill cleared his throat, "You were my Queen." Bill glanced at me. I clenched my fists. Why was there all this talking? I wished we could skip ahead to the killing.

"Were? I believe I still am Queen. Unless you plan to overthrow me tonight?" She faltered slightly at the realization. We were not here to play games any longer. If we allowed her to live, she would only keep trying to capture Sookie as her own.

Godric stepped forward, ahead of Bill and I. He had been so quiet this entire time. "That is the plan, yes." Godric spoke soundly.

Sophie raised her eyebrow at him. Her fangs had steadily come out as she began to understand that tonight was the last night she would exist. Normally, we don't kill our own kind, but this was an exception.

"You think there will be no retaliation due to my death?" She was becoming almost frantic.

I shook my head, "No. No one will be foolish to step forth against two of the oldest vampires in existence." I spoke in reference to Godric and I. Even though Godric would be King, I would be on his side one hundred percent. If someone caused trouble with him, they caused trouble with me.

Andre leaned back on the balls of his feet. We were getting closer to the violent aspect of all of this. But, there was still something I needed to know before all of this happened.

Sophie Ann rubbed her forehead and her red curls that were clinging to her shoulders. She was trying to figure a way to escape. I had seen the look on her face so many times.

"Sophie Ann, before we kill you, I want to know something." I growled.

"And why would I tell you anything?" She spat. She had realized that she was lost.

"Because I'm the one to decide how painful your death will be." I countered her. She shrank back into her chair. I could only imagine what was running through her mind. After an existence as long as hers, this must be quite the ending.

"Perhaps if I am cooperative we could work something out?" She attempted.

I chuckled, "Perhaps we could." It was of course a lie. She was a threat, an annoying threat at that. I could feel my inner animal waiting. I was about to eviscerate every vampire Sophie Ann held in esteem.

"Why are you so interested in Sookie?" I asked. It was no longer possible to protect Sookie's secrets. We all knew now that she was pregnant, but I was very curious to whether or not Sophie Anne knew it was due to the Fae?

She actually laughed. It was an arrogant sound that made me feel incompetent for asking such a question.

"Are you kidding? A telepathic, part fairy, human impregnated by a vampire? Of course I'm interested. And if you think I will be the only vampire interested in her, you're wrong. There will be many after me. Are you going to kill them too?" She had a good point.

I shook my head at her, "You're the example. Once they know what we did to you, your guards, other vampires will cower at the thought of taking what is mine." I spoke viciously.

Sophie Ann stood up and walked towards me.

"Ah well, before all that happens, can I tell you one more thing?" She smiled. I sensed that something was about to happen. And it was not part of what any of us had planned.

I nodded cautiously.

"Once I was informed that you had rallied a bunch of oppressed, pathetic vampires and Weres on my property, I decided to do a little rallying myself," She paused for the effect, "How is Adele Stackhouse? William dear, you were watching the property weren't you?"

I snarled. Something was going to happen to Adele and she was not a part of any of this. "What have you done?" I growled. I didn't know who I was speaking to. Bill or Sophie Ann, whoever had the answers.

Sophie Ann motioned for Bill to answer me.

I turned to Bill in an instant, "Explain Compton or you'll find yourself joining Sophie Ann's imminent death." Bill stood right before me. I could see that he wanted to run out of the room. Regret washed over his face.

"I didn't know what she was planning when I was watching Adele's home." Bill shook his head in earnest.

"What is going on with Adele?" Godric wanted answers as badly as I did.

Sophie Ann grinned, "She is probably dead by now so it doesn't matter." She barely had the sentence out when Godric tackled her. My maker was completely unlike his normal self.

Andre cried out at the sudden attack. Had he honestly thought we were going to converse the next few hours? He leapt towards me, but I easily threw him off of me. He was not thinking with his head, he was just blindly attacking me.

I grabbed his throat and threw him against the wall. Andrew squirmed beneath my hand. I could hear Bill struggling between Wybert and Sigebert. I was actually surprised he had remained alive against the two of them for this long.

"Please don't kill me, please." He begged.

"Maybe I should spare you since you were so compassionate about the Were outside?" I squeezed tighter. Andre's eyes flickered towards Sophie Ann who was beginning to scream. I looked back and saw that Godric was stabbing her with the blade that had been attached to her leg.

In the moment I looked away Andre elbowed me in the face. I stumbled backwards as Andre raced towards Godric. However, he was not near as fast as I was this time. I grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Goodbye Andre." I breathed. His neck snapped and made the same sound that Tray's had. Andre's eyes widened as he felt a stinging in his chest. I stabbed him directly in the heart. A piece of wood had fallen from the dent in the wall. Andre's essence was bloodied and on the floor.

"No, Andre!" Sophie looked over at him. She was so near death, it was almost painful for me. Witnessing the death of your vampire child was unimaginable, but I had never experienced it.

I chuckled darkly as I looked directly into her eyes. I looked over at Bill. Wybert was dead, but Sigebert was still fighting despite the death around him. I jumped to my feet and helped Bill finish him off.

Bill was snarling as he realized the blood that covered him now. Sigebert's remains had been splashed on him. Bill sunk to his knees and held his head in his hands.

I glanced back at Godric who was whispering something to Sophie Ann. She looked almost hopeful, but her face twisted into pure dread once she realized that Godric had ended her life. He plunged the knife into her chest.

We had done it. Godric would be king now. Bill had somewhat proven his loyalty to us. But, we had to know more about the situation with Adele before we could make any quick decisions.

"What did you say to her?" I watched Godric curiously.

"I told her that she was to blame for this. Her greed and envy was the reason for her and her progenies deaths." Godric stood up and threw the knife on the ground.

"I have to go to Adele's," he turned to Bill, "If anything has happened to her, I will hold you responsible despite what you've done here tonight." Godric was serious as he spoke to Bill. Adele had become his friend. And sometimes I thought they might even be more. Vampires like Godric don't associate with humans and they especially don't become as attached as Godric was.

"Let's get to the front gates. Everyone should be reassembled there." I murmured.

Bill and Godric were surveying the damage done to the room. Who knew what everything else looked like? "I will have everything restored and cleaned before you live here Godric." I lightly smiled. But, he just nodded.

I could not help but feel accomplished. This safety issue was completely over. It may have been bloody and there may even be more problems now, but the initial threat is gone. It was a victory, a triumph. This was a new piece of history for the vampire world.

But, a sharp pain in my chest crashed my victorious mood. It was not from Sookie though, but my child. I looked up towards the gate, where Pam was supposed to be in the emergency vehicle. There was a group huddled around what I assumed was Gunther's car.

Alcide was standing there with a pitiful look on his face. Isabel and Stan were watching sadly as well. I pushed past the group and found Pam holding Gunther's corpse. He was pale and blood was still oozing down his neck. Pam had red tears streaming down her face.

"No Gunther…please stay with me." She was begging. I felt a pang in my chest and it was becoming unbearable. Pam was shaking his body as if that would bring his life back.

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her as an attempt to pull her away from him. "No, he needs me! My blood wasn't enough, it was too late." She sobbed.

I turned back to the group that formed around us. "Leave us." I whispered. Who cared where they went? Then I remembered, "Herveaux, don't go to the house yet. Go with your pack master." If he went to the house Amelia and Sookie would find out about Tray. Alcide understood and followed Colonel Flood and the other Weres. Godric had sped off in the direction of Adele's house. It seemed there were more casualties in more ways than one.

Pam whimpered into my chest. I soothingly rubbed her back. "I can't leave him here." She wept.

"We can bring him back to the house. We can bury him tonight." I tried to reassure her, but I only caused her to shed more tears. She had loved him, more than I had initially thought.

Pam cried a while longer before she mumbled, "He asked me to marry him and I accepted. Then out of nowhere two vampires attacked us and I could only hold off one. By the time I looked back at Gunther…he was dead."

My fangs came out swiftly, "Who was the vampire that did this?" I was going to torture him for the rest of his life. He would pay for the pain he was causing my child. He would damn the day that he killed Pam's human.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I had never seen him before." She wiped at her eyes.

"I will find him." I made the vow to myself. We sat in silence until I sat up and pulled her with me. She wiped at her face and flattened her hair. I hated seeing her so distraught. Pam was always snarky and rebellious. Now she seemed broken.

I picked up Gunther and closed his eyes. "What do you want me to do, my child?" I looked at her for any directions. It was too cruel to fly Pam home while Gunther was also in my arms.

"I don't know. Just…oh, Eric, I don't know." She was on the verge of tears once more. I thought of a decent idea. I put Gunther in the backseat of the car and ran inside Sophie Ann's old home. I searched the rooms and easily found a quilt. Pam watched me as I covered up Gunther's body with it.

Driving back to my home would take much longer, but it was the most respectful way to do it. For Pam I could do this. _Sookie, love, I will be home soon_, I thought.

This night was going on much longer than I thought possible.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Sookie POV**

_Sookie, love, I will be home soon_, Eric's voice came into my mind. I pulled away from Amelia and breathed. He was alive. And I could only assume that Sophie Ann was dead since Eric was coming home. He sounded a bit out of it, but that was expected. You don't murder someone and not be phased by it.

Amelia looked shocked, "What are you doing?" She reached for my hands, but instead I placed mine around her. It was a celebratory hug. Now Tray and Alcide would be able to go back to their lives. Tray and Amelia could further their relationship and Alcide's dad would be debt free. Not to mention that Pam and Gunther could now get married too. They no longer had to dwell on this any more than Eric or I had to.

"It's over! Eric just told me he was coming home." I spoke excitedly. I tried to peek back into his mind, but he had kept a wall up that shielded me. I frowned at that, but he was okay and that was all that mattered.

Amelia leaned back and tilted her head towards the ceiling fan. "In that case, I'm exhausted. I'll have to sleep for a week straight before I'm able to practice magic again." Amelia smiled cheekily at me.

I laughed out loud. The relief was mountainous. I opened the closet door and stepped into the bedroom. I had been inside that small room holding Amelia's hand for the last three hours. Maybe more.

"Let's go upstairs so we can be here when everyone gets back." I suggested. Alek kicked right as I spoke. I rubbed my stomach slowly trying to ease the dull pain. He was just as excited as I was.

_I know, daddy is coming home. We don't have to worry any more_, I thought to Alek and myself. Amelia followed me up the stairs and into the kitchen. If Eric was flying, he should be here any minute, but by any other means of transportation it would take longer. I wish he wasn't keeping me out of his thoughts. I wanted to talk to him.

I poured two glasses of tea and grabbed a bag of chips for Amelia and I. We ate and drank in complete silence. We were both wrapped in our own thoughts about everything. I mean think about it. Five minutes ago we were holding hands, shaking in fear and the next we're awaiting the arrival of our family and friends.

But, the seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours. Eventually Amelia and I decided to wait in the living room. And after waiting a while longer we decided that putting in a movie would make the time go by faster. And by the time we fell asleep they still hadn't come back.

The door slammed, which was what woke me up. Amelia was curled up on a ball in the couch, fast asleep. I turned the television off and ran into the front room. Eric was shutting the door. It was wonderful to see him again. It didn't matter that I had seen him earlier in the night; all that mattered was that I was seeing him now. He turned and looked at me. I smiled, but it faded as soon as I saw him. His eyes were rimmed with red and he looked completely lost.

I hadn't even noticed Pam beside him. She didn't even make eye contact with me. Her eyes were still dripping with red tears. She moved right past me without saying a word, and into Eric's second room. It was light tight and I knew that Pam would be staying in there for the rest of the night.

Eric watched her walk out of the room. "Eric…?" I didn't even know what to say. This wasn't the happy reunion I had pictured. Alcide and Tray weren't even with them. Neither was Godric or Gunther.

I felt bile rise in the back of my throat. It hit me that not everyone had survived. How could I have been so naïve to think that this would end perfectly? Eric stepped forward and held me. I began to silently cry into his hold.

When I opened my eyes again, we were in the bedroom. Eric was still holding me. "Tell me what happened." I tried to sound strong, but it was useless. Everything seemed completely pointless in that moment.

Eric shook his head, "I want to shower first." His voice was raw and hoarse. I got up to join him, but he shook his head once more, "I'll be out in a minute." It was a polite way to tell me he wanted to be alone.

I sighed as I watched him walk into the bathroom alone. I needed to know everything that had happened. There was nothing to do but wait. I changed into the same nightgown I had been wearing at the beginning of the night. Then I sat back on the bed and waited for Eric.

Finally the door opened and Eric walked out. He was wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was still dripping a bit. Eric dried off, but he seemed to be in a complete haze. He tossed the towel back onto the bathroom floor and crawled under the covers.

He held my hand and kissed me. The kiss was still lingering on my lips when he pulled away. "Eric, you can talk to me." I whispered.

"I don't know what to say about anything that happened tonight. Until Godric gets back, I'm not sure what's going on." He sounded completely lost and out of control. Which, I knew he hated.

"Just show me." I held him closer to me.

And then the images hit me. I saw and heard a lot of what happened, but he was clearly just showing me certain pieces of the event. Some vampire killed a Were and it had upset Eric more than he thought it would. Godric killed Sophie Ann in a brutal way and her other guards were also murdered. Bill had proven his loyalty, but Eric was still undecided. And the last bit that I saw was of Pam holding Gunther's body. He was dead.

Eric pulled out of my mind and watched my reaction. My mouth fell open. "Gunther is dead?" I gasped. He and Pam were supposed to be getting married! Had he proposed yet or did she have no idea.

"Trey is too." He whispered.

That was too much for me. Amelia was going to be devastated. This was not what I expected at all. Trey and Gunther were dead.

"Who else?" I barely manage to ask.

Eric shrugged, "Alcide told me only two other Were's died and a couple of vampires were injured. They are going to have a ceremony in two days." We would certainly be attending it.

I looked up at Eric, "Godric looked like a savage in your thoughts. He didn't seem that way when he was here." I was waiting for more information. Even though I was still trying to accept Tray and Gunther's death. Pam would never be the same again. She wasn't one to openly love someone, but she had done that with Gunther.

"Sophie Ann provoked him." Eric said her name bitterly.

"How?" I was more than curious. This night was so much more intense than I thought it would be. It surely would cause a larger uproar than we all thought. It was supposed to be quick in painless…not this hard.

Eric closed his eyes, "I will tell you all about it tomorrow. I no longer can talk about any of this. Pam is experiencing a lot right now and I need to be there for her, and I need to be here for you and Alek. I just need to be with you right now." Eric kissed my forehead.

I thought he was going to try and have sex with me to cover up his feelings, but instead he just continued to hold me. It was killing me not knowing what all had happened between Godric and Sophie Ann, but it would hurt Eric too much to talk about.

"Was it all worth it? The death and the murder, was it worth it?" I murmured.

Eric looked thoughtful as my question registered.

"I hope so." He closed his eyes.

**Chapter 42 is complete. It was hard to write since I am a sucker for happy endings, but they don't always happen. Sorry Pam and Amelia, but maybe they will find solace with each other? The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of these events.**

** So what is happening with Adele? What will happen at the Were ceremony? And when will this wedding finally happen? Please review and comment. I really appreciate them ****J**


	42. After Me, After You

**This has got to be my longest chapter (19 pages) that I've ever written for any of my stories! I know it's taken a long time and I sincerely apologize. Life gets busy, but I write whenever it's possible. Before the chapter starts if any of you are wondering about my story Rapture, I am currently writing the next chapter and am on the 9****th**** page.**

_**RECAP**_**: Godric left the battle sight to check on Gran. Sookie is trying to comfort a glum Eric. Enjoy**

**Sookie POV- **

I rolled over against Eric restlessly. It was a few hours until dawn and Eric was still awake. He was resting against the headboard, staring straight ahead. His expression was anxious and dark. It had felt that this night had been going on forever.

"Eric," I sat up and put my hand on his abdomen, "Why don't you lie down and try to relax?" I knew it wouldn't work. This night was not what he was expecting. Seeing Tray die, feeling Pam's anguish, it was all too much.

He was probably still feeling Pam. I focused and sent him feelings of love and comfort. Eric glanced down at me and sadly smiled. He was not going to feel better and things were not going to get back to normal for a long time. He cupped my face and then held me to him.

"I will soon." He murmured.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. "What are you waiting for?" I whispered. Eric didn't answer right away. I could have guessed that he was waiting for Pam to feel better or maybe trying to think of a way to tell Amelia. In the morning, Amelia was going to be just like Pam.

"Godric." Eric closed his eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

I had seen that Godric was feral when dealing with Sophie Ann. But, I assumed that he went home. Was he hurt too? Did something more happen that Eric had shielded me from?

"Eric what aren't you telling me?" I sat up and stared at him. I felt a surge of panic through the bond, which frightened me. The closer Eric and I became the more I realized that he wasn't this tough, hard vampire. He was just good at pretending to be.

Before anything could happen I heard the front door close and then laugher. It was Gran. I cocked my head towards Eric and then I hurried out of bed. I pulled a robe on. If Eric kept something about Gran from me, I don't know how I would react.

As soon as I was upstairs, Eric was already there and so were Gran and Godric. Gran looked absolutely fine, but Godric seemed visibly different. He was pale and appeared to be tired.

"Gran, what are you doing here?" I tried not to sound too surprised at her random appearance.

She shrugged, "Godric came over and reminded me that I had to come visit with you tonight. We talked about it the other night, don't you remember?" She had been glamoured. I glanced to Godric who was now looking extremely apologetic.

I tightened my robe and walked towards Gran. "Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot. Well, it's really late now so maybe you should just go upstairs and sleep? We can talk in the morning."

Gran shook her head and came over to hug me. "Oh, I am so sorry dear. I should have called to remind you. I'll just go upstairs and see you in the morning." She kissed my cheek.

"Good night Godric." Adele smiled. Godric smiled at her and then she slowly made her way up the stairs. As soon as she was gone, I turned to face Eric. He began to say something, but I did not want to hear it.

"Why did you glamour her?" I turned to Godric.

"When we were with Sophie Ann, she had made a remark which led me to believe that Adele was in danger. After the fight ended I went to the house and there were vampires trying glamouring her from the doorway. I killed them in front of her and…their blood got all over Adele and I cleaned her off. I had to glamour her so she wouldn't remember. I thought you would want to see her, see she was okay." Godric explained.

I almost could not believe what Godric was telling me. But, I should be used to unexpectedness by now. Eric wiped his eyes and sighed. "Sookie, I did not want to worry about anything until I knew for sure." Eric murmur.

Eric was a mess, both inside and out. His appearance was disheveled and through the bond he was just getting worse. And I didn't know how to feel. Personally, I felt that I had come through this unscathed compared to the others. The casualties were weighing down on all of us though.

"It's okay Eric, honestly I understand," I paused, "Maybe we should talk in the living room?" Eric and Godric walked into the living room while I went into the kitchen. I grabbed two bottles of blood and brought it into Eric and Godric. Eric set his aside, while Godric quickly began to drink.

I sat beside Eric and waited for someone to say something. I curled up in the blankets on the couch and moved closer to Eric. I couldn't stand to see him like this, but no matter what I said he was not feeling better.

Finally Eric muttered, "Pam's human died tonight."

Godric sighed, "All this bloodshed for me to feel useful? We jeopardized too much for this. But, Pamela is strong and she will overcome what she is feeling. We did less harm than we could have. In the end everything will go as planned." The fact that Godric was being optimistic stunned me. Usually he was depressed and somewhat morbid. After all of this how could he feel like hopeful?

Eric shook his head; "It's been a long time since Pam or I lost anyone. We are normally good at keeping close relationships at bay until we're sure," He paused, "She is suffering now and I will not simply think she will overcome this. It will take time and I don't know how to help her."

Then I got an idea that would be beneficial for everyone. I stood up and kissed Eric on the forehead. He didn't ask where I was going and neither did Godric. They were both too busy calculating the losses instead of trying to make things better.

I slowly walked upstairs and towards Eric's guest room. Pam had probably heard everything that Eric and Godric had said and she more than likely heard me coming up the stairs.

I knocked on the door, hoping Pam would answer. When she didn't I slowly opened the door. Pam was lying on the bed, curled up against the pillows. From where I stood I could see the red tears on her face and some of the bedspread.

It looked like she was wearing the same clothes that she had left in. There were some clothes on the side of the bed, but she had not put them on. She didn't even look up when I sat beside her.

The thing that surprised me most was the ring one her finger. Gunther had given it to her, which only made the pit in my stomach grow. It was not like this would have felt any less terrible for Pam if she didn't know that Gunther had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Pam…I'm so sorry." I murmured.

The apology would not do anything for her, but I had to say it. She looked at me and sadly smiled.

"Gunther really liked you Sookie. When he gave me the ring he told me you helped encourage him. Thank you." Her voice was cracked and a little raspy. This was almost as bad as seeing Eric so distraught.

I nodded and weakly smiled. I grabbed her hand and held it.

"He loved you so much, you know that. Just because he isn't here anymore does not mean he cares for you any less." I was saying what I would want someone to say to me if I were in this situation. And I prayed that I wouldn't be hurting this bad any time soon.

Pam kept her blank stare, but acknowledged what I was saying. She carefully sat up and started to change out of her clothes. She quietly sobbed as she took of the bloody clothes. Her blood, as well as Gunther's, stained her clothes. She shuddered as soon as the clothes were off and then she dressed into a pair of pajamas.

It was strange seeing her in something so casual. Normally Pam was dressed extravagantly. However now, she was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was out of place and her cheeks were marked pink.

"Sookie, you can leave now. I will be fine." She sounded like Eric's echo.

I shook my head, "The sun will be up in a few hours. I will stay here with you until then."

She just shrugged in defeat and climbed underneath the covers. She closed her eyes and covered her face. I crawled underneath the covers too and waited for Pam to say anything. If this were Jason or Gran, I would sit with them until they felt even the slightest bit better. Pam was a part of my family now.

"I don't want to take the ring off." She confessed. Pam spun the ring around her finger. It occurred to me then that Pam was not going to make it through this. But, I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind.

I lay on my pillow and faced Pam. She stared straight up to the ceiling and shook her head. I was trying to think of something to say to comfort her. It was probably a bad idea to wear the engagement ring.

"You can wear it as long as you want to Pam. No one is going to make you take it off." I spoke compassionately.

She slowly nodded and turned onto her stomach. We lay there for about an hour in complete silence. There was no more to say. I had only hoped that I had provided some comfort. All of this was preparation for tomorrow in a way. AT least Amelia was asleep and unaware of all that was going on.

"Sookie…" Pam murmured.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"You are a good friend." She whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia did not cry. She did not shed one tear or even flinch. She had just sat there, perfectly still. I had told her that Tray did not suffer and there would be a ceremony tomorrow night. But, she was unresponsive.

We were sitting in her guest room. It was late in the afternoon still and I hated ruining her day. She slowly wiped at her eyes, and then exhaled. "I really liked him Sookie. I didn't know him long, but…I really liked him." Amelia sounded a bit dazed now that she spoke.

I put my arms around her and leaned against her shoulder. "I know Amelia." I whispered. Amelia sniffled and lay back on the bed. She shut her eyes, undoubtedly ready to fall asleep and escape this mess.

She turned onto her stomach and held the pillow closer. "How is Pam?" She asked. I didn't want to say anything about Pam, since she was doing just as bad as Amelia. If only there was some way to cheer them both up? But, right now they just needed time.

"She was okay last night. I stayed in her room with her. I think she'll be fine." I lied. Pam was furthest from fine I had ever seen. I wouldn't be surprised if she stopped everything that was going on her life, only so she could stay here and mourn.

Amelia frowned, "Are vampires allowed to go to the service being held for the wolves?"

I nodded, "It's tomorrow night. Eric and I are going and I'm sure Pam will to." I tried to sound happier than I was really feeling.

"I'll go," She paused, "Sookie, I'm ready to just go back to sleep. I'll see you in a couple hours." Without another word she tugged the blankets back over her and faced away from me.

Once I was out of the room, I took a deep breath. The worst of it was over. Telling everyone about his or her losses had to be the worst, because I didn't know if I could handle much more than this. Eric was a mess, I was, and so was everybody else.

I felt Alek beginning to move and I put my hand on my belly to calm him. He was going to be very fidgety. I went to walk into the kitchen but the doorbell rang. "I guess I won't get any time alone." I muttered bitterly. I was in a particularly bad mood and not wanting any company.

Through the stained glass I could see Alcide standing on the other side. I had not seen him since last night and I was quite relieved that he was here. I opened the door and was hit with a smell of whiskey. Had my senses sharpened?

His eyes were baggy and bloodshot. His hair was a mess as well as his clothes. I don't think he had even showered since the battle. I was shocked beyond words so I just moved aside to let him pass.

He stumbled inside with much difficulty.

"Alcide, you've been drinkin'." I muttered.

"Yeah, I know. I drove over…" I cut him off before he even finished his statement.

"You drove? You can barely stand up," I held his hand, "Let's go to the kitchen. You need some tea and crackers." I felt like I was taking care of a child. He was entirely unstable.

He sat at the table while I put the kettle on the stove. I handed him a box of saltines and sat across from him. "What are you doing here? You should be with your pack." My stomach grumbled.

Alcide ran a hand through his oily hair, "It's chaos over there. They don't want to see me. They think I caused this. Most of them want to exile me from the pack." Alcide shook his head.

He opened the box of crackers slowly and began to eat them. Exiled? They really would not do that to him. I mean, most of them fought beside us because the pack master agreed. They could not blame this on one man.

The teakettle began to steam and I quickly poured him a cup. "Drink this and just calm down. Everything is going to be fine." I tried to soothe him. Alcide took a swig from his cup and slammed it down.

"Dammit, it's not going to be okay! My best friend is dead and so are others. This is not alright." He seethed. He noticed my shocked facial expression and clamed down.

"I think you need to rest. You obviously aren't well enough to be discussing this." I could not believe Alcide, who was usually very collected and easygoing, was in my kitchen hollering and smelling like Merlottes on a Friday night.

Alcide said, "I am not tired. I just cannot believe all this is happening. I want everything to go back to normal," He paused, "Things may end up working out great for you and Eric and the entire vampire association, but in the end _we_ lost more." Alcide spoke harshly and venomously.

I clenched my fists. I was so infuriated by his last statement that I was sure Eric would feel it strongly in the bond. Alcide was acting completely foolish. I mean Pam had lost her fiancé and Amelia had lost Tray too, not to mention any other family member or friend who is now experiencing that loss.

"You think you are the only one! How dare you come into my home and talk to me like this. Vampires, Weres, and humans all lost. No one is hurting more or less. And you of all people Alcide Herveaux, will not try and make yourself seem like the victim, because right now your just some angry drunk!" I yelled at him.

Before Alcide could even say something, I noticed Eric standing in the doorway. He was glaring at Alcide. Through the bond I could sense his sadness and now, his anger.

"Sook," Alcide shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that." He whispered.

He turned to leave and halted when he saw Eric. "You are not going to drive, it would be almost as stupid as coming here when you're in this state. Just go into the den and rest." Eric spoke coldly. Alcide moved past Eric and into the living room.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. My hands were shaking from my anger. Normally, I would not have gotten that mad, but I was sure I was just getting overexcited.

"He's only been here for about fifteen minutes. I have never seen Alcide so belligerent." I told Eric.

"He is just trying to cope with everything. If it would affect me, I'd probably be drinking to." He admitted.

I glanced bitterly at Eric and sat at the island. The only thing that would make everyone better was time. Was it wrong to hope that by the time of the wedding everything would be normal again?

"Well how is Pam?" I asked. I knew that he would have checked on her as soon as the sun went down.

Eric sighed, "Pam is not getting up for the night. How was Amelia?" Eric and I were still standing in the kitchen.

"She was devastated, not as bad as Pam, but still bad." I murmured.

Eric nodded and turned towards the fridge, "Do you want something?" He was grabbing himself a bottle of blood. He began talking once I didn't answer him.

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Eric uncapped the bottle and brought it to his lips. Once the blood entered his mouth he closed his eyes. When he set the bottle back down, he stared at me curiously.

"What's wrong lover?" Eric asked with a new shade of concern.

I kept staring at the bottle. I wanted it so bad. "Eric, I really want to drink that," I hesitated and walked over to it. Eric did not stop me as I picked it up and took a few gulps. It tasted better than anything I had ever had.

Eric was grinning like the Cheshire cat when I looked at him. I was embarrassed though. The bottle was practically empty. "It would seem that Alek needs the blood, therefore you do. My son will be part vampire at least after all." He spoke proudly and triumphantly.

I shook my head with a condescending grin upon my face. If Eric was this excited about me drinking blood, whenever Alek accomplished anything in his life, Eric would probably throw a party.

Eric actually then wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. He nuzzled my neck and murmured, "I'm sorry that I have spent no time with you."

I softly smiled as I felt his touch. I had imagined him coming home and us making love until the sun rose. I turned around and leaned up against the counter. Eric held me closer and his fangs came out.

"You are getting bigger." Eric hoarsely spoke.

I nodded, "I know. Pretty soon I'll be wobbling all over the place." Eric grinned and kissed me on the lips. He bit the end of my lip and I gently gasped at the pain, but my arousal overruled it. I felt my blood drip down my chin and Eric leaned in and licked.

"Your blood is tasting stronger…more fae too." He admitted. His pupils dilated and he shut his eyes tightly.

"Let's go downstairs." I murmured against his skin. He shook his head and lifted me up onto the counter. He gently tugged my jeans down, his cool fingers tickling my stomach.

"Eric, Alcide is in the other room." My excitement was getting the best of me.

"Who cares?" Eric muttered as he gently palmed my breasts. I groaned and arched into him. I missed his touch more than I thought.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Gran's voice rang through my ears. I froze. I had completely forgotten she was at the house. Had she really slept all day? Eric helped me off the counter; his erection was still bulging and noticeable.

_Looks like we're busted lover_, Eric smirked. I turned away from Gran and zipped up my pants. I could feel the heat on my face and the humiliation only made it worse.

"No Gran, I'm sorry," I paused, "That was inappropriate." I confessed.

Gran shook her head, "I was young once too. I know how it is." It was nice that she was trying to take the blame, but it wasn't helping.

Eric cleared his throat, "Adele, I apologize. I have missed Sookie." I shot a glance to Eric. He was being completely sincere. Gran just shrugged indifferently.

"I was just coming to say goodnight. Godric is going to take me home. He's quite worried for some reason." Just then Eric stiffened as Godric walked into the room. I shot a curious glance at him. I wondered what was said between the two of them after I left the room.

"I'm not worried, I just want to take you home." Godric softly spoke. Adele smiled sheepishly and turned to face me. Eric was still standing there as if something was wrong.

"Is everything all right?" I could not help but ask.

Godric and Eric stared at each other but said nothing. Gran watched them and finally said, "Alright, goodnight you two." Gran gave me a quick kiss and hug and the same to Eric.

Godric said, "Goodnight Sookie, Eric." And then he left. Eric didn't even say anything, he just propped me back up on the counter. His kisses became rushed and heated.

I pulled away from him, "Wait Eric, what's going on with you and Godric?"

"I don't know what you mean." He murmured against my skin.

"Eric, stop…talk to me." I whispered. We were far past not discussing situations, because we didn't want to, and using sex as to avoid the problem. Eric sighed and rested his head against mine.

"Godric and I had an argument. It is nothing." He said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." I retorted. Eric looked up at me and cupped my face.

"It's complicated, do not worry about it. He is just upset about the outcome of all that has happened. He will move on and realize that this was for the best." Eric was trying to control his anger.

I didn't know for sure if it was for the best. I'd have to wait and see if the changes that we hoped would be made. With Godric as the new King, we all expected better, new plans to be put into action. But, Tray and Gunther and all the others would be remembered. Their deaths could not be in vain.

"Eric, I love you, alright?" I whispered. He just needed to hear it, he needed to feel better.

Eric kissed me tenderly and pulled away. "I think you need to rest lover." Eric whispered. I was barely tired, but when I listened to his thoughts he feared that all of this was taking too much of a toll on Alek and me. And the fact that we I craved blood had him feeling rather anxious.

"Alright, just come with me and wait for me to fall asleep." My neediness was starting to shine through.

Eric nodded, "I will."

OoOoOoOoO

**Eric POV**

Sookie rolled onto her side and took a deep breath. She had truly had a long day, what with Pam, Amelia, and Alcide. When I woke and heard Alcide and Sookie arguing, I was enraged. I could smell the alcohol from the bedroom, but what Alcide was saying had really effected me.

Tray's death, Gunther's death, just seemed unreal. Pam was suffering as well as Alcide's pack. But, to hear that Alcide may be exiled because of this was absolutely absurd. Everyone who participated was willing and prepared.

I moved to the edge of the bed and sighed. Now Godric was disappointed with me, which was causing further distress for Sookie. It was becoming more and more complicated, when all of the planning and strategizing was supposed to be for the better.

If I had made things wrong, shouldn't I do something to make sure they got better? I leaned over and kissed Sookie on the forehead. She was fast asleep. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water for Alcide.

He was sitting on the couch in the living room. He stunk of whiskey and his usual scent. He looked up at me and his cheeks reddened. He was obviously embarrassed by his earlier display.

I handed him the glass of water and sat on the chair opposite of him. He took a sip, "My head is killing me." He muttered.

"I imagine so. You should not drink to help your emotions. You drove over here and harassed Sookie, which was not helpful. She was fairly upset." I said harshly. I was not finished with my scolding of Alcide, but there was too much that needed to be said.

Alcide shook his head and sighed. "I don't really remember all I said. I need to apologize." He said.

I shook my head, "That will not be necessary." I did not want Sookie anywhere near Alcide while he was grieving. It was bad enough she had to put up with Pam, Amelia, and me.

"I heard that your pack is not happy with you." I murmured. I felt part to blame, however I could not let Alcide know that. He looked at me with sincere anger, then sadness.

"They don't want me. I deserve it." He was going to drown in his self-pity.

"Well I have a proposition for you," I began. Alcide glanced up with vague interest. I knew he would probably go for anything at this rate. "You did your job, and you did it well, protecting Sookie. I think for days and events, having you near to protect her would be beneficial."

Even with Godric as king, Sookie would need to be protected. Alcide looked as if he didn't believe me, but he knew how serious I was when it came to Sookie's protection.

"Why would you offer me this?" Alcide asked.

I shrugged, "It's simple. You need to have something going on in your life. Plus, Sookie likes you. She needs someone during the day." I did not mention that I felt part to blame for Alcide's new predicament.

He was clearly thinking it over, which pleased me greatly. If I could get Alcide on a new path, my guilt might end. "I still have a pack." He spoke.

"For how long?" I questioned.

"I guess I will find out soon." He muttered.

This was an opportunity that would not be offered again. Once my conscience cleared and everything was right again, I would not even consider hiring some Were. _He isn't some Were. He helped you and risked a lot to do so_, I thought.

I stood up, "You are welcome to stay here for the evening. I believe you're belongings are still in your room." Alcide looked up and nodded. I was ready to go downstairs and rest, but I had to see Pam again. The pain in our bond was starting to become unbearable. She was not getting any better.

Upstairs, Pam was sitting on the edge of the bed. At least it looked like she had showered. Her clothes were changed from earlier too. But, the blank stare on her face was most unsettling.

"Pamela? You need to feed." I murmured gently. She was pale and I did not know the last time she had eaten. She just shook her head and stayed seated. I had not grieved in so long, at least not to this caliber. Was it wrong for me to try and get her to do something?

"Come, we will go to the kitchen and have a blood." I knew she would not.

"Eric, can you please just leave me? I need time, can't you see that." Her voice cracked. I was so used to her sarcasm and indifference that her behavior was more disturbing.

Bloody tears began to slip from her eyes and she swiftly wiped at them. "I just don't know what to do." She sobbed.

I sat beside her and wrapped my arm around her. The last time I'd felt this much emotion was when I was human. My problems with Godric were surely high on my list, but my human life was worse.

"Pamela, you can mourn for the rest of your existence or you can live, like Gunther wanted for you. He loved you very much and I was foolish for not seeing that." I murmured.

Pam shook her head, "You do not understand."

"No I do. When I was human I lost two children and when I was turned I lost everything. I didn't want to be a vampire, I was changed against my will." I stopped. If I spoke too much about my past I would feel worse than she did.

Pam grimaced and rested her head on my shoulder. I held her hand; I knew she could pull through this. She wiped at her eyes for the last time and went into the bathroom. I heard the faucet turn on and I knew she was rinsing her face. I felt as if something was going right finally.

_Eric, call Dr. Ludwig_, I heard Sookie's voice in my mind. I didn't even hesitate; I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the doctor's number. After the third ring she answered.

"This is Dr. Ludwig." Her scratchy voice answered.

"This is Northman. Something is wrong with Sookie, I need you here immediately." I closed the phone uninterested in her response. I speedily moved into the bedroom. The blankets were disheveled and I could hear Sookie vomiting in the bathroom.

I slowly opened the door. Sookie was leaning over the toilet. I could see the thin line of sweat on her forehead. She wiped her mouth and glanced at me. "Alek is kicking and I can't stop throwing up." Her eyes were watering.

I picked her up and began to walk upstairs, "Hold on lover. Dr. Ludwig will be here shortly." It seemed that it was one thing after another. We walked into the den and I laid her down on the couch.

Seconds later, Alcide was running down the stairs and into the room. He stared at Sookie, "What's going on?" His voice was raspy and eager.

"It's part of her pregnancy. It has been hard on her body. She had an appointment in two days, but that isn't soon enough." I snapped at him. No matter if Sookie was complaining or telling me about her pregnancy, I always panicked.

"Can I get anything?" He asked.

"Yes, water." I commanded.

Sookie sat up and took a shaky breath. "You really didn't need to call Dr. Ludwig. Vomiting is completely normal in pregnancy." She sounded as if she was quoting a book on the topic.

I felt her forehead; she was slightly feverish. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed. Alcide came in quickly with Dr. Ludwig strolling behind her. She had been here in record time.

"What is it Northman?" She yapped.

"Sookie was vomiting. I'm sure it was blood." I remembered the smell it just had not registered in my mind as so until now. Dr. Ludwig grimaced and started to do a quick work up on Sookie.

At least Sookie's color had increased and her heart rate was normal again. Alcide sat down beside me and smiled at Sookie somewhat apologetically. She looked weakly at him and glanced back to the doctor.

"Have you been experiencing any distress?" Dr. Ludwig asked her. She nodded. I felt my own guilt take over. All of her stress was because of me.

"Well, the fighting with Sophie Ann weighed heavily on all of us. I lost some of my friends too," She hesitated, "I also drank an entire bottle of True Blood today."

Dr. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at her. Alcide's head shot up and he stared at Sookie. My face remained in complete control even though I was just as confused as everyone else. I was certainly pleased that my son was going to be at least part vampire, but this was all too new for me.

"Well then," Dr. Ludwig turned to me, "There was no reason to panic. Her body and Alek did not like the True Blood. Your blood or real blood will work, not this synthetic type." She told me.

"That was all it was?" Sookie was disbelieving.

"Unless you are having more symptoms, then yes." She looked down to Sookie, who glanced at me. I could feel her nervousness through the bond. Heat rose to the color of her cheeks.

"I think I need a glass of wine." She sighed. I could feel her heart racing and the lust rising. Her hormones were starting to change. As mischievous as it may be, I had been waiting for her increased sex drive.

Alcide chuckled, as did the doctor. "I think it's safe to say everything is going according to plan. Alek has gotten a little bigger, which is good. Your probably going to grow quite a bit before I see you again." Dr. Ludwig said.

She put all her instruments in her bag and said her goodbyes. It had been such a long night and I was glad the day was almost here. Alcide attempted to talk to Sookie, but I brushed him off before he could say anything. She had been through just as much as we had and needed rest. Plus my urge to ravish her was becoming incomprehensible.

I walked into the kitchen, where Sookie was sitting with a glass of red wine. She smiled at me and laughed. "I thought something was wrong. I'm glad everything is fine." Sookie confessed.

"Your intuition just kicked in." I sat beside her.

"It was wrong." She spoke bitterly.

"No, it was wrong. It wasn't the fact it was blood; it was the type. Now you know and you or Alek will not get sick again." I said to her, hoping to give her a spark of encouragement.

She nodded and weakly smiled. I could see how worn out she was. She took the last gulp of her wine and set the glass down. "Lover, let's go downstairs." I whispered.

"Why?" She played coyly.

"Because I want you." I purred.

Sookie blushed and went with me into our room. I wanted her to be relaxed and feel pleasure again. She walked over to the bed and lay down. I turned the lights down and looked at Sookie.

Her breasts had seemed to grow, looking larger than before. The subtleness of her baby bump was becoming less and less so each day. Her blonde hair shined, as did her skin. Sookie looked absolutely breathtaking.

I leaned in and kissed her, relishing the soft feel. Her breath hitched and she scooted back on the bed. I slowly pulled her nightgown down and admired her. Her fingers caressed my face and she lovingly smiled at me.

"Eric, I want to see you." She murmured.

I chuckled and began to undress. I watched as her eyes glittered with excitement as I revealed more of my body to her. She brushed her fingers along my muscles.

I laid her back down and kissed her once more. She opened her legs around me. Her heartbeat was thrumming in my ears. The sound only excited me more. Then she moved her mouth to my neck. The slight nibbling drove me wild and I could no longer control myself.

With ease, I moved into Sookie. She bit down, taking some of my blood with her. I shut my eyes out of pure ecstasy. How could this little woman do so much for me? She was more than I had ever imagined.

She tilted her head back and moaned as I thrust into her harder. My blood stained her lips. "Eric…bite me…bite me." She panted.

I was more than happy to comply. I slowly bit into her throat and she instantly came. I continued to ride her. Her blood was almost purely fae and it only fueled me.

Sookie grasped onto my shoulders. One more thrust and I was finished. I shouted out as I released. I rolled off Sookie and pulled her toward me. There was a thin sheet of sweat on her body and her scent was absolutely delicious. I saw that I had not closed the wound on her neck and blood was starting to trickle out of the puncture wounds. I leant in and slowly licked the blood away, sealing it for her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "I love you." She murmured.

I kissed the top of her head, "I love you too." I lowered my hand to her stomach. She touched the side of my cheek and pushed my hair behind my ear. She looked like a goddess.

"Tomorrow won't be so bad, will it?" Sookie asked.

"No," I paused, "Get some sleep lover." I whispered

She nodded, "Goodnight Eric."

As her eyes shut, she fell asleep almost instantly. The truth was, she needed to sleep. Her body was tired. And tomorrow was not going to be easy.

Trey's funeral was going to bring up a lot of emotions…

**So I hope you enjoyed this! It was a long enough to hopefully make up for my absence. I will get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. Please let me know what you all thought of this and if you are still interested in the story.**

**Next Chapter: Trey's funeral-Eric and Sookie quality time**


	43. Sneak Peek

**Here is just a little sneak peek of the next chapter! It will be out by Friday for sure. I hope you guys enjoy it. I want to show you that I am writing still and my stories are still in motion.**

"Yes in fact, I was planning to do just that. I was actually going to ask for you to help me." Godric offered.

"A lot of job offers going around." Alcide said.

Job offers? I looked to Eric who was now speeding up. Godric looked at Alcide skeptically, but didn't say anything else. _I offered Alcide a job to help us out around the house and keep us protected. Do not be upset lover. _Eric held my hand.

_Protection from what? We did all of this so we would not need protection. Alcide has a life of his own. _I tried to not sound frustrated, but in truth I was. I did not want Eric taking advantage of Alcide or Alcide feeling like he had to do whatever was asked of him.

Eric scowled. _I am not taking advantage of him. His pack does not want him. I feel guilty and am trying to help him._ I could see that he was becoming unsettled by our conversation. I picked up our intertwined hands and kissed the top of his fingers, hopefully showing him that I was sorry.

I looked behind me and saw Godric watching Eric and I intently. I smiled weakly, but I knew he was suspecting something. Eric and I had kept our communication a secret, even from his maker.

Godric nodded and looked out the window. A knowing look in his eyes.


	44. Start All Over

**Sookie POV**

"Eric will you zip me up?" I looked over my shoulder at him. He was wearing a dark button up shirt and dark slacks. Eric was looking incredibly handsome and it did not help that my hormones were raging out of control.

Alcide had told us that his kind did not have very formal funerals, but Eric had insisted that we dress up. He wanted to look respectful and he felt that it was important for Tray and Amelia both. Alcide also mentioned how most of his kind had been mourning since they got the news and it was a lot of him to ask that the procession be at night. But, we all felt it was important that the vampires be there too.

Eric nodded and I felt his cool fingers go down to the small of my back and zip up my dress. I was wearing a simple black dress that went just above my knees and a shawl just in case it got cold.

"Your quiet." I murmured, turning around to look back at him. He didn't feel as sad, but he was still not the same.

"I know. Let's go upstairs, they're waiting for us." Eric ushered me upstairs. His finger interlaced between mine. Alcide, Pam, Amelia, and Godric all stood in the main hall ready to leave.

Pam wore dark black dress pants and a white blouse. Alcide and Amelia had just been talking, but stopped as soon as Eric and I walked up. Godric watched us, looking thoughtful as usual.

"Are we ready?" Eric asked.

Everyone simultaneously nodded and we walked into the garage. Alcide had kept his distance from me all day, besides when he was telling me about the service tonight. But now, he was walking closely beside me.

Pam and Amelia chose to drive separately. Alcide and Godric paired off with us. I took a glance at the Corvette. It seemed like it was forever ago since I had been it. Eric saw my staring and surprisingly smirked, despite his mood.

Once we were on the road it was only a twenty-minute drive. If I had known it would have been this tense, I would have chose to drive with Amelia and Pam. But their car ride was probably just as bad.

Eric was barely following the speed limit. Godric and Alcide were staring out the window. The silence was becoming rather irritating. After all we had been through together, we were all treating one another like we were to blame. It's funny that killing Sophie Ann was supposed to take away our problems. But, we had to give it time.

_Eric say something_, I spoke to him through our thoughts. He looked at me and back towards the road. A few seconds later he cleared his throat, "Well Godric, have you made any plans for a new vampire hierarchy." Eric asked.

Godric nodded, "Yes I have. I will be bringing up a lot of my previous allies from my old area. Stan, Isobel and a few others will work closely beside me," He paused, "But, I am hoping you will work be second in command."

It was not a crazy request, just a surprising time to bring it up. Eric had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to take care of Alek and me for a time before getting back into politics. Plus if something were to happen to Godric, Eric would be the one to immediately take his place.

Eric stiffened, "I have not thought about it."

"Are you going to have any Weres working for you? Since we helped with the overthrowing of Sophie Ann." Alcide spoke somewhat harshly. I sighed and rested my head against the window. I guess the rest of the car ride would be talking about the new political regimen.

It was actually unheard of, well until very recently, for Weres and vampires to align with each other. The fact that Alcide had even thought about it astounded me. I figured his bitter feelings would make him more reluctant to deal with vampires.

"Yes in fact, I was planning to do just that. I was actually going to ask for you to help me." Godric offered.

"A lot of job offers going around." Alcide said.

Job offers? I looked to Eric who was now speeding up. Godric looked at Alcide skeptically, but didn't say anything else. _I offered Alcide a job to help us out around the house and keep us protected. Do not be upset lover. _Eric held my hand.

_Protection from what? We did all of this so we would not need protection. Alcide has a life of his own. _I tried to not sound frustrated, but in truth I was. I did not want Eric taking advantage of Alcide or Alcide feeling like he had to do whatever was asked of him.

Eric scowled. _I am not taking advantage of him. His pack does not want him. I feel guilty and am trying to help him._ I could see that he was becoming unsettled by our conversation. I picked up our intertwined hands and kissed the top of his fingers, hopefully showing him that I was sorry.

I looked behind me and saw Godric watching Eric and I intently. I smiled weakly, but I knew he was suspecting something. Eric and I had kept our communication a secret, even from his maker

Godric nodded and looked out the window. A knowing look in his eyes

It felt as if we were less than welcome at the service for Trey. Alcide motioned for us to sit in the front row. Once we sat down, I looked around and saw that the whole area was separated. Weres sat on one side and vampires on the other. Godric, Pam, and Eric were the only vamps on this side.

There were nine coffins lined up side by side on the stage in the church. Pictures of those lost were mounted upon them. An eerie silence floated around us. The pack master was standing on the far side of the stage by the oak stained tombs. He was eyeing Alcide. His brow creased and his anger was almost palpable.

I looked around and was surprised to see that Amelia and Pam were holding hands. It was discreet and I would not have noticed if I had not looked down, but it was a shock nonetheless.

Alcide cleared his throat when the pack master began to speak. I looked up and was dismayed by what I saw. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had not even bothered to clean up for the service. I knew he was the leader of this pack, but it just struck me as disrespectful.

"We are all here today because we tried to align with a different kind, a kind not like ours. It is hard for me to be here and speak on behalf of what became my family. We wanted to help and this is what we got for it. Nine of some of our closest friends and family are put to rest behind me. But we know they will never be forgotten.

I'd like to ask any of the family members or close friends up to say anything they would like in remembrance of those lost." He stumbled back; a woman helped him off to the side.

Alcide stood up quickly and made his way to the front of the congregation. Eric was watching him closely and so was every other supe in the room. Some looked happy, while others looked downright hateful.

"Tray Dawson was a gentle and courageous man. He put his life on the line for strangers, but he stood by his friends. His honesty and kindness will never be forgotten," He paused and took a breath, "Tray did want to take part in this. In fact he was the one who encouraged me. He said that we are stronger together than apart. He wrote something and gave it to me before…before he died. I read it and now I'd like to share it with you.

'Alcide, I'm writing this because I can't help but be nervous. I have never been a fighter, but this is for something good. Just if anything happens to me, I wanted to let you know you are the best friend I ever had. You're like my brother. I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but you're a part of my pack no matter what.

And tell Amelia that she was special to me. I knew her a short amount of time, but she was a great girl. I had a lot of plans for us. She was unlike anyone I met before.

And to my pack, vampires and Weres alike, thank you for coming together to help each other. If this goes as I'm hoping it will, we will all be on better terms and come together.

Well I got to cut this short Alcide, since your banging on my door. Maybe I'm just being crazy. Nothing is going to happen to me. Oh! I also hope Mr. Northman and Sookie will be real happy together. They deserve it. That's all.'" Alcide stopped reading and folded the letter back up.

Tray's last letter of thoughts threw everyone off. It surprised me more than anything. He had thought about dying and had planned for it. Alcide walked off the stage, leaving us in awe. He took his place beside me and stared ahead at the coffins.

Suddenly whispers and mumbling erupted around us. The entire group was thrown off by Alcide's speech. Even the group of vampires was chattering excitedly. The moods on the sides of the room were definitely different. The vampires were not near as outraged as the Weres.

It was unfair to those whose lives were lost that everyone else ruin their service. I stood up, a little wobbly. Eric glanced up at me, his eyes were curious. "Everyone be quiet!" I shouted.

Surprisingly enough they listened. Their silence was refreshing and needed. All their eyes were on me, but I was nowhere near nervous. My anger and shock was enough to keep me standing.

"These people lost their lives and you're here arguing? Tray's note was not meant to anger anyone. He didn't want his death in vain. And by acting like this, that is exactly what you are doing," I paused when Alcide stood up.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath. I hadn't noticed but his eyes were misty and red around the rims. This was just tearing him apart. Amelia was wiping at her eyes.

"It's just pointless to behave like this." I began to sob softly as I sat back down. My throat was tight and there was a slight burning sensation as well. Eric put his arm around me; he was like a cocoon of safety.

The pack master centered himself before all of us and cleared his throats. "Let's all settle down now. Mrs. Stackhouse is right, we all agreed to fight for a common cause. There is no reason to be arguing," he took a deep breath, "Let's just carry on with the ceremony."

Family members came up and spoke. A Were, Nina had been her name, was a mother. Her son was seven and seemed completely numb. His father, Nina's husband, had come and talked about what a wonderful mother and wife Nina had been. I got a glimpse into his thoughts and saw that he thought she had been pregnant. I wondered why she went and fought if that had been so.

The rest of the ceremony was rather normal thankfully. It was a relief when Alcide got up and went to finish the ceremony. He looked as if he had gained ten years. It seemed we all looked worse than we had before we arrived.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight. The rest of the ceremony will be carried out in about an hour. It's a tradition for Weres only. My apologies. Thank you again." He spoke straight to the point. His voice rough and unenthused. He would never be the same again.

Eric stood up and took my hand. Amelia and Pam were already half way out of the building. I glanced back at Alcide. He was staring down at Tray's coffin.

I motioned to Eric that I would be right back and walked up to Tray. I stood beside Alcide and gave him a hug. We had not been on the best terms with all the tension and misplaced anger. But, he was my friend.

"Please come stay with us tonight if you can. Your room is always open, okay?" I whispered.

I felt a wave of jealousy through the bond, but deflected it. Alcide smiled, a pathetic attempt seeing as he looked more depressed. He gave quickly embraced me. He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you for everything Sookie. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Alcide spoke softly. His swollen eyes and bitter tone of voice were just tugging at my heartstrings.

"I know. Just don't stay away for too long. Eric and Godric mean well with their offers. It would be nice to have you around." Alcide nodded and turned away. I wiped at my eyes and made my way back towards Eric.

He was standing at the front doors talking with Pam. Amelia was nowhere to be seen. Pam was shaking her head furiously and walked away. Eric sighed while leaning against the door.

"Everything all right?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

Eric looked at me and nodded, "She and Amelia are going out somewhere. I just don't think it's a good idea." He explained. I looked past him and saw that Amelia and Pam were already driving away. At least they were feeling well enough to go out.

"She's healing Eric. Let's go somewhere." I murmured. Eric raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and shot him a smile. I was not trying to forget about this day or the death, but we needed at least an hour of something easier.

"Alright, where to?" He asked.

"Merlottes." I smiled. I imagined Jason and Hoyt playing pool. Jason would be flirting with every girl he could while Hoyt just was too shy. Arlene would be busy rushing around from table to table, while Sam watched. Lafayette would be working in the kitchen spouting hilarious, yet crude statements. It sounded like the perfect antidote for our situation.

Eric was not exactly pleased about my suggestion, but he agreed anyway. We parked in front of my old workplace and smiled. "It wasn't that long ago I was working here, you know?" I teased.

"Then you made the best decision of your life and came to Fangtasia." Eric teased as he helped me out of the car. Excitement bubbled up inside of me. I had gotten bigger since the last time I saw Sam and I knew he was going to be happy to see me.

I kissed the tip of Eric's nose, "That was not the best decision of my life." Laughter burst between us. We both knew that being together was both of our best choices. I can barely imagine arguing with Eric anymore. We have both gotten much better at compromising.

We walked inside. Smoke and chatter filled Merlottes; it was just another busy night. Now that I know what I have, I would be depressed if I was still waitressing and alone.

Sam was talking to Andy Bellefleur, but stopped as soon as he looked up and saw me. He practically ran out from behind the bar and gave me a hug. I could feel slight disdain from Eric. My smile was almost too big after seeing Sam.

"Never thought I'd see the likes of you here." He joked.

I playfully punched him in the shoulder and shrugged, "I guess I can't stray too far from my roots. Can we get a table?" I asked. Sam nodded and turned towards the bar. Arlene smiled at me and showed us to a booth.

It was a corner booth that was normally in my section when I had worked here. It normally sat bigger families, but Eric and I just sat there. When we got comfortable, he began to observe the restaurant. Jason wasn't here surprisingly enough. I was hoping he'd come in later.

Arlene walked up, "Can I get ya'all anything to drink?"

"I'll just have a sweet tea." I ordered.

"Nothing, thank you." Eric smiled politely. _Oh lord_ _if all my boyfriends ever smiled like that I'd have more husbands then I already have_, Arlene thought. She scurried away and got our drinks.

I giggled, "I almost ordered a gin and tonic." Eric chuckled and put his hand on my thigh.

"You aren't thirsty?" I asked him.

He shook his head and smiled, "Not for that synthetic crap. I'll save my drink for when I get home." I blushed. Arlene set my drink down and took out her pad of tickets.

"What can I get ya to eat?" She looked directly at me since she knew Eric would not be eating anything.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger with everything on it and fries." I felt a bit gluttonous, but I was starving. Arlene nodded and walked off.

It was a strange silence between Eric and I. It was understandable that we were not to speak about any of the recent tragedies. I took a sip of my tea and looked up to Eric.

"So after the wedding where do you want to go?" I asked.

Eric looked down at me. Sometimes he would just look at me as if I was the only woman in the world. The stare that asked, how did I end up with someone like you? I knew he thought such wonderful things about me and it made my chest tighten.

"First we need to discuss the wedding. We've got invitations and, just to be sure, we've decided on our location." He was sweet when he was double-checking.

"An outside, warm wedding that will include family and colleagues." I grinned at him.

"Ok and after the wedding I'm taking you to Sweden." He said, full of pride.

I grinned, "Okay, then everything is planned and it will be perfect." He agreed with my optimism.

"You deserve something perfect, especially after all this." Eric began to sound morose. I shook my head at him. There was no need to bring up all of these problems.

"Stop dwelling. If you keep bringing up all of the trouble we won't accomplish anything," I paused, "Talk about something else." My demands were met and Eric began to talk about nothing in particular.

My food was set down and I began to eat. "And then Pam would always close up for me. Life before you, my lover, was not very exciting." Eric explained.

"I was thinking the same thing." I grinned and leaned in to kiss Eric. In the middle of our quiet, simple getaway Jason walked into Merlottes. He had that goofy, distant look on his face. Following him was Bill Compton.

What was going on?

**I know it was a little shorter than the last, but it was very emotional writing! So, now that the funerals are over, what's in store for everyone else? What did you all think? Please review/comment.**

**Next chapter: What are Bill and Jason doing together? What will Alcide do? Pam and Amelia are…?**

**Thanks again**


	45. Normalcy

**Well, it has been awhile! I doubted on whether or not to continue this story, but then I got a lot of personal messages asking when a new chapter would be posted and if the story would be continued. And even if there is just ONE person reviewing or reading, I will continue until it's finished! (Thankfully more than one of you is reviewing!) Now for a new chapter, enjoy!**

**Eric POV**

Sookie and I were having an enjoyable dinner. It was refreshing to talk about something other than politics and power shifts. Seeing her light up when she spoke about Alek or her plans for the house made me just as excited as she so obviously was.

I watched her eat and drink, satisfaction filling her face. But then Jason and Bill walked in. I could feel the dread and suspicion. Jason was laughing and Bill had that silly look on his face. Had Jason been glamoured?

"Eric, what are they doing together?" Sookie asked me as if I had all the answers. I wanted Sookie to relax and relish the rest of the evening.

"I will go talk to them, just stay here and finish your meal lover." I moved out of the seat. Sookie hated being told what to do, but she remained seated. We both knew how upset she would be if she found that Bill had glamoured her brother.

Bill and Jason had taken a seat at the bar. Sam was eyeing them just as I was. It was so irritating to not be able to have a simple night without interruption. After today I think everyone deserved time off. But, it was not in the cards for us it seemed.

"Compton, what are you doing here?" I asked, my irritation shining through.

Bill held a blood in his hand and shrugged, "I am simply having a drink with Mr. Stackhouse."

"Hey Eric, is Sook with you?" Jason asked me. Sometimes I just had to question how Sookie and Jason could be on such different ends of the spectrum. She was level headed and intelligent, while he lacked common sense.

I nodded at Jason, "Yes, Jason why don't you give Mr. Compton and I a moment alone." I was only so polite since she was family of Sookie and soon to be a part of mine as well. Jason would soon learn how to interact with others, who to trust.

Jason took a gulp of his beer and walked over to the pool table, where it seemed some of his friends were playing. Bill stood up and set his blood on the bar.

"Did you glamour him?" I asked right away.

"No, I come into Merlottes sometimes and Mr. Stackhouse and I have had some conversations at the bar. We just met in the parking lot this time and continued our talk inside. No harm done." Bill quickly explained.

I did not like his reason or excuses. It was too sketchy. He wanted Sookie and he was using another angle to go for it. "Compton, she is mine. She will never be yours, no matter what you do to try for her. Understand?" I bit out. My fangs were itching to slide out. How soon until I could deliver Compton to his final death?

"Sheriff," Good, he could see that I was in no mood, "I assure you that I have no intentions on taking what is yours. You know I am working with Niall and have no reason to go against his wished. You are the best for Sookie, not me." Bill said with such determination I had to believe him.

I nodded and waved my hand off. He left the bar with vampire speed. I put a five-dollar bill next to Bill's drink. Sam took it and I went back to Sookie. She was watching me intently. I sent her feelings of contentment and reassurance.

I sat beside her and rested my hand on her thigh. "Well, Eric? What happened?" Her impatience was adorable.

"Compton has met Jason here previously. They just met in the parking lot and walked inside together. There are no problems." I told her.

Sookie took a bite from her burger, "I do not like Jason talking to Bill." Her mouth was full of chewed up food.

"I do not like seeing people talking with their mouths full of food." I teased.

Sookie gasped as if surprised by my statement. She opened her mouth and made obnoxious noises. I shielded my eyes and feigned horror. Sookie laughed and finished her food. She was truly adorable.

Arlene came by and quickly picked up the bill. I tipped very well since I knew she was having a few too many financial problems. I took Sookie's hand and walked out of Merlottes. It seemed all too regular to be eating at some bar on a weeknight. It had once been the norm for Sookie, but everything had changed.

Watching Sookie walk beside me, I felt an instant of need. I needed to see her body; I needed to touch her. I opened the car door for her and helped her inside.

I moved to the front and began the drive home. "Thank you for dinner." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure. I apologize for Jason and Bill's interruption." I took her hand. Sookie shrugged it off, but I knew she was still mildly concerned about Jason's choice of company.

"Eric, honestly, I just want to get you home." A surge of lust flowed through the bond. I looked down at my lover and raised an eyebrow. It seemed the further we went into her pregnancy the more she wanted me.

But, I did not mind.

**Sookie POV**

It was amazing how easy it was to be so open with Eric. How had I been so nervous at the beginning of our relationship? Right now all I wanted was to touch him, hold him. The closer we got to home the higher the sexual tension got.

"The wedding is in soon." Eric murmured. _Exactly 16 days_. The realization was devastating. Was it really that close? It was over two weeks away, but that was not enough time.

The trivial things like food, bridesmaids, locations, some guests, and decorations have not even been planned yet. Those were easy fixes. But, I was more concerned with my friends. Their hearts would not be healed by the time of our wedding. They may never get over the loss of their loved ones. Amelia and Pam may surprise me and be fine. But, was a wedding to joyous occasion too soon?

"Are you nervous?" I asked him. Truthfully I was. Hell, I did not even know who was going to walk me down the aisle yet! Having everyone focused on me: Eric's and mine friends, family, and employees, was nerve-wracking.

Eric chuckled, "After all I have been through not in the least. But, I feel it in you. Do not be nervous, you will be a beautiful bride. All will envy you." The way he sounded so sure was somewhat scary. He seemed to know everything.

"I don't need to be envied. I will be bulging in my dress." I was only teasing about the size of my growing belly. I was happy pregnant and feeling even better that it was Eric's child inside of me.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Nonsense lover, pregnancy is not about bulging. Plus you have a maternity dress."

My stomach was getting much bigger. Lying on my stomach was not impossible, but it was now uncomfortable. Hopefully my next appointment with Dr. Ludwig would give me a closer time estimation on to when I will be officially due. I knew I was about four to five months, which seemed like too strange a gap, but I decided it was not time to question it.

I grunted at Eric in response and he heartily laughed. We drove past the iron gates and into the garage. It was nice to be home. Even if we had only been gone a short time, it felt like much longer.

As soon as I had my seatbelt off, Eric had already opened the door. I chuckled at his haste. No matter what, he just made me eager for anything. He put his hand on the small of my back and we went inside.

Eric went into the kitchen and poured me a glass of red wine. Max came storming into the room. He had gotten so big! He jumped onto Eric's leg. If Eric were any smaller, he would have been knocked over.

He laughed at Max's aggressiveness. Eric handed me my wine and I took a sip. He knelt down and roughhoused with Max. Since when did he like Max so much? I grinned thinking of how he would be with Alek.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Eric asked. Our night was becoming dangerously close to normal.

I shrugged, "Why that sounds wonderful." I sounded like June Cleaver. Eric shook his head.

"Go pick and put one in." Eric requested.

"Right away sir." I walked towards the living room.

"We'll play like that later, lover." Eric's pupils dilated. Sometimes it was too easy to turn him on. I went into the living room and over to the movie cabinet. If Eric got any more movies, we would have to build a closet to hold all of them. I had once asked him why he had so many movies and he responded by saying that after being alive for so long, movies seemed to be the only thing that changed.

With the mood we both seemed to be in, I was trying to find an entertaining, but seductive movie. Eric was not a big fan of musicals, but _Phantom of the Opera_ sounded too good to pass up. I put the movie in the player and waited for Eric to come in.

He walked in with a plate of fruit and a blanket. He had changed into his pajamas, which was just long sleep pants. He tossed me his shirt.

"If you are going to force me through this film, wear my clothing." He teased. Wearing Eric's clothes was actually comfortable and not a punishment at all.

I changed into Eric's shirt. His eyes were on me the whole time I undressed. His gaze still gave me chills. To be under his scrutiny always made me anxious. However, Eric was not a harsh judge and he would never belittle me.

He opened his arms to me and I settled beside him. Once the movie started, I realized we would only be fooling around. Before the first scene even started, Eric had already had his hand beneath my shirt and climbing towards my breast. Not that I minded.

"Take me downstairs." I whispered. Eric turned off the movie and within seconds we were in our room.

He immediately leant in and kissed me. His mouth was passionate against mine, exploring me. I flipped him over, so that I was on top. Eric seemed thrown off by my action, but pleasantly. Since we were still both clothed, Eric rolled me over and quickly undressed himself and me.

His hands were instantly on me, caressing me. I straddled him; his erection was at my center. Slowly I let him enter me. He shut his eyes and groaned. My hands rested against his broad chest as I gently began to rock my body against his.

There was no favorite way of mine to have sex with Eric. Every time we were together was always perfect for me. But, riding Eric, having him stare into my eyes, was absolutely a different feel. He was always in control, which was only sometimes a nuisance, however right now I was getting a taste of what it was like to control him.

My breathing started to pick up as I moved faster. Eric grunted and sat up, his arm wrapped around me. His eyes never left mine as I continued to move against him. Being on top was a different feel altogether. I was full of him and he enjoyed it too.

He pressed his lips against mine, teasing me. I tilted my head back as I felt my body beginning to tingle. Eric palmed my breast and then I felt his fang gently pierce my skin. Eric's mouth enclosed around my nipple as he sucked my blood. As my blood flowed into Eric's mouth, my pleasure heightened.

My climax came abruptly soon followed by Eric's. He lay back on the bed, holding me to him. I watched as he licked the remains of my blood around his mouth.

Normally our lovemaking was more vocal, but the silence made the experience much more different. I felt Eric through the bond, and even stronger than that. He was so much a part of me I felt as if I did not even have to use my words to understand him.

Eric kissed my forehead and pulled the comforter over us. My heart was beating so fast still and dull cramps were slowly starting to creep up. Alek was moving around a lot.

"I think he's happy." I told Eric.

Eric slid his arm around me and held me closer to him. He placed his other hand on my stomach and felt Alek moving around. Alek was kicking as soon as Eric's hand made contact.

"I will never get use to feeling him move." Eric said in awe.

"Me neither. He'll be here sooner than we're going to be ready." It was on a long list of to-dos. Besides the wedding, honeymoon, and the birth of Alek, I had to start on his nursery.

Eric nodded. The sun must have been getting ready to come up because he seemed tired.

"Eric, tomorrow night can we get stuff for Alek's nursery? Just me and you?" Spending time with Eric had become one of my top priorities. Ever since the battle with Sophie Anne and thinking of losing Eric, I wanted him with me as much as possible.

Eric gave me one of his knee weakening smiles, "That sounds wonderful lover. I look forward to it." He gave me one more kiss before he fell asleep. I yawned and followed suit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gran had showed up at about eight in the morning. I was only up by chance; Max had been barking at the top of the stairs and the clawed at the bedroom door.

I threw my robe on and slowly got out of bed. Gran was standing outside the front door. I gasped at first glance of her figure outside the door. She gave me a big hug as soon as I let her in. She pushed me back and stared at my belly, which was showing through my robe.

"Sorry I showed up unannounced. I just missed you." Gran laughed.

I shook my head, "You can stop by any time. Come in, I'll make some breakfast." Gran had another baby bag with her. From her thoughts I saw it was full of clothes and more toys. She was going to spoil Alek, no doubt.

Gran sat at the island, as I got out a frying pan. Eggs and bacon sounded good to me. I poured two glasses of apple juice and then began to cook. Gran watched me, a permanent smile plastered to her face. She still was showing fewer wrinkles. Godric's blood had done wonders for her.

"Sookie you're quiet as a mouse this morning." Gran took a sip of her juice.

"Oh I'm sorry. How have you been, Gran?" I asked as I watched the bacon sizzle.

"Same old, same old. Godric and Jason came over for dinner last night." Then Jason must have gone to Merlottes after that. It was against my personal rules to ask Gran about the nature of her relationship with Godric. I could not help my curiosity.

"Did Jason like him?" I asked.

"You know it's the strangest thing. Jason was always somewhat prejudiced of what he did not understand, but since he's met Eric, he has become a bit more accustomed to vampires. He and Godric were…comfortable around each other. Jason didn't understand much of what Godric had to say." Gran shrugged.

"What did you all do after that?" I pried.

"Jason left after dinner and Godric and I went dancing in Shreveport." She gushed. What was going on in the world? Everything had changed, but now it seemed like a change for the better. Things were settling down, which is all I wanted.

There were a couple of placed to go dancing in Shreveport. I imaged Gran dressed fancily in a ballroom with a charming Godric. Their connection, while sweet, was unlikely. Who knew if it was romantic or not. It was not my place to ask.

"That sounds like fun. Eric and I are going shopping for Alek tonight." I shifted the topic of our conversation.

Gran nodded, "Speaking of Alek, I got him some more stuff." She put the bag on the table and started pulling out gifts for him. There were binkies, bottles, and one pieces. They were blue and green, tiny too.

The food was done and I made plates for Gran and I. I admired the clothing before I started to eat. It was amazing to know that he was going to be so small. Alek would probably have Eric's height, but since he was going to have vampire and fae in him, he would more than likely grow at a faster rate.

"These are so cute," I held them up, "Thank you Gran. Eric is going to love these" I smiled and sat beside Gran.

"So the wedding is coming up soon too. Ya'all are going to be very busy." Gran spoke fondly.

"Yeah, but it's worth it. Eric is going to be with me every step of the way. And then I have you and Jason too. But, it will be stressful, that's for sure." I spoke as I ate.

Over breakfast Gran and I talked about nothing more in particular. I didn't know if it was just me or if something seemed off. Gran cleaned up the dishes and I put the new clothes and trinkets on the bed for Eric to see right when he woke up.

It seemed the rest of the day was to be shared with Gran.

**Eric POV**

I rolled over and heard a crinkly noise. My eyes opened to light blue tissue paper concealing something, as well as bottles and binkies beside it. I could not fight the grin that threatened to come through.

Carefully, I unwrapped the tissue paper and saw clothing for Alek. Slender and colored for a boy, I held the material and studied it. My boy would fill this one-day. And beyond that as well, when Sookie and I had more children.

I sat up, planted my feet on the floor, and began to get ready. I had trouble actually going to rest. I imagine what I felt like was close to what a child feels on Christmas morning. Sleep did not come easy.

I dressed in a blue v-neck sweater and black slacks. Since we would be getting clothes and other supplies for Alek, I wanted to be dressed appropriately. I could not go into any name brand store dressed like I just rolled out of bed. It may be a fault of mine, but I only wanted the best for Alek.

Sookie was playing around with Max in the main room. She was tugging on a chew toy between his teeth. "Come on Max, get it." She teased him mercilessly. Finally she let go and Max ran towards me.

"Good evening lover." I was happy to see her and I hoped she was ready for the night to begin. I had not yet begun to prepare for Alek and this was the perfect time.

"Hey," She came over and kissed me, her lips soft and welcoming, "Glad you're awake. How did you sleep?" Sookie asked.

"A little restlessly, however I feel much better now," I paused and sniffed, "Adele was here?" It was the smell of apples and sunshine.

Sookie nodded, "Did you see the clothes?" She asked me as we began to walk out. I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator for Sookie, just in case and we were out the door.

"Yes, I liked them." I reversed out of the driveway and started out trek. There were a few places I could think of to get everything for Alek. Sookie would hate the expensiveness of the clothing, the furniture.

Nevertheless, I asked her, "Where were you planning on going tonight?"

She seemed to be deep in thought. I made it a new priority not to pry or influence Sookie, even though we both had the abilities to. I enjoyed the surprise of never knowing what Sookie was going to do or say.

"Well we can go to Lowes or Home Depot for paint. Then we can go to Walmart for clothes and toys. I am not sure about furniture yet. I never really got to shop for furniture since my family has had the same furniture for far too long." She chuckled at the end.

"Walmart Sookie?" I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"What? Do you have something else in mind?" She was on the defense. I sent her feelings of calmness and reassurance. I was not by any means mocking her or trying to belittle her tastes. Sookie had grown up in a small, hand me down family, she was not yet used to the extravagancies I wanted to of her.

I nodded, "There are a few boutiques Pam has suggested for baby clothing. Lowes or Home Depot would be perfect. And furniture wise…we can go anywhere you see." Furniture was important, but in my experience you could get a cheap piece of furniture and it looks better than what you just spent thousands of dollars on. But, as I thought about it, the same could go for clothing too.

Sookie took a breath, "Well if Pam suggested it, it must be top notch on the fashion scale. That's of the upmost importance for a baby after all." Sookie was in a mood.

I was not going to let this night be ruined because of our foolishness. We could go wherever; I did not care enough to pettily argue about it. There was a Walmart right off the exit, so instead of going further into Shreveport, I went towards where Sookie wanted.

When we parked, in silence, in the lot she huffed. "What are we doing here?" She bit out.

"Lover, you said you wanted to shop here. I am only trying to please you." My patience would not hold up much longer. Playing hot and cold was a pet peeve of mine.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "No, no we're going to the boutiques," She must have realized she snapped because she immediately quieted. It had just sounded like she was going to go on a rant. "Eric, I'm sorry for being so, so bitchy. I am just a mess, stressed out and tired. And I am cramping up like there's no tomorrow and I think my feet are swollen. I should not be taking my frustrations out on you." She apologized.

_What had I gotten myself into_, I laughed in my mind. Sookie must have been listening because she gave me a scolding look. Then her beautiful smile showed. At least she was calming down.

"Let's go, let's go. No Walmart, just somewhere else please." Sookie was laughing almost manically.

I chuckled and drove out of the parking lot. It was comforting to know that Sookie would be able to tell when she was being offensive or misplacing her anger, since we both knew my lack of control was not exactly up to par. I had gotten better though.

We drove for another fifteen minutes, our finger intertwined. I could practically feel the buzzing of Sookie's mind. She told me about how Gran and Godric went dancing, but she did not ask for further information. It was still a surprise that my maker had chosen Adele Stackhouse for something. Whatever his intentions were, they were still unknown to me

I parked in front of one of the boutiques Pam suggested. With my heightened senses, I smelt it first and then heard it next. Pam was definitely aroused.

And it was Amelia causing this rush of emotions…

**First off, there is nothing wrong with Walmart by any stretch. So, do not take offence to Eric who is just trying to do what he thinks is best. Sorry for the cliffhanger! But, next chapter will include Eric and Sookie continuing shopping, a steamy scene with Amelia and Pam, and Eric get's his wedding tux! And, who do you all think should walk Sookie down the aisle? Please review/comment. Thanks!**


	46. It's Not About the Blood

**Whoa! Let me say I am really sorry for updating the wrong chapter! That was embarrassing, but here is the real chapter! Thanks again!**

**Eric POV**

"I hear Amelia." Sookie murmured, referring to Amelia's thoughts. I was somewhat anxious to enter the boutique. A human pet of Pam's owned the shop, so I knew she would not mind if Amelia or Pam were displaying any type of affection.

"She's in there with Pam. Prepare yourself." I winked at Sookie and we walked inside. It was a modern, expensive looking shop. One side of the store was dedicated to baby boys and the other side girls.

A petite brunette stood behind the register, smiling at us. I had seen her at Fangtasia before, but she had been dressed in a black leather mini dress. Here she was in a light blue polo and khakis. It was quite amusing how many different lives people could live.

Sookie smiled politely at the cashier and went to look. Her hand was still in mine as we went to look at clothes of all sizes for Alek. I was trying to stay in the newborn to five months stage. I did not want to get too much just yet. Who knew how fast Alek would actually grow.

I went to pick up a white outfit that had little footballs scattered across the cloth. Holding it up, I inspected the cotton feel and size. Reading the label, I saw it would probably shrink quickly but Alek wouldn't fit in this very long anyway.

I turned to show Sookie and saw that she had already six outfits piled in her arms. She laughed loudly when she saw that I only had one thing. "Eric, hold these please?" She put the clothes in my arms and topped it off with a pair of shoes.

"Aren't these the cutest booties?" Sookie gushed. I raised a brow at the term.

"Booties?" I repeated the word. Sookie nodded eagerly and went back to shopping. I picked them up, inspecting them. Why would a baby need shoes? I sighed and put the green knit 'booties' back on the pile of clothing. Babies were either nude or in a blanket when I was human. The times have surely changed.

With admiration, I watched Sookie gather more things for Alek. Each time she picked up something new her eyes sparkled with excitement. It seemed that until the baby was born, she would be overemotional in all the senses. If she was mad, she would be furious, if she was happy she would be over sentimental.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked down at a little blanket. I saw a big grin form on her beautiful face. From where I stood I could see that it said vampire baby and binky with blood dripping from it was hanging off one of the letters. There was no way I would purchase that.

"Master?" I heard Pam's snarky voice. Had it only been last night she had been so distraught? I may not care too much for the witch but it seemed she was doing some good for my Pam.

I turned and saw her and Amelia standing before me. Pam's hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail and she was actually wearing makeup again. Was it possible that she had not cried on this night? Amelia looked better as well.

I realized the ridiculousness of the scene before them. The big mean vampire with baby clothes overflowing out of his arms. "Evening Pam, Amelia." I greeted them.

Sookie almost instantly stood beside me. She absent-mindedly put her arm around my waist. It pleased me greatly that she showed me just simple acts of affection. _I do love you_, I thought to her. Her cheeks warmed.

"Hey Pam, hey Amelia. What are you guys doing here?" Sookie asked._ Like you don't know lover_, I teased. She pinched my upper arm. Pam sardonically grinned at me.

"I was just making sure all was running well in my boutique. Amelia has been keeping me company." Pam was not going to explain much more. When we spoke about anything dealing with Amelia it would be in private.

Amelia spoke up, "We are going back to Fangtasia after this. Do you want to come?"

Before I could even decline, Sookie did for me. "No thanks. We have finally just gotten around to getting stuff ready. Any other time though would be great." She was polite. We didn't even have to use our bond to know neither of us would be going on this night.

Amelia shrugged, "Okay, well I guess we should get going." Amelia glanced to Pam and Pam nodded. Pam barely bowed her at me and she and Amelia were gone.

Sookie looked up at me, "Was that strange or what?"

I chuckled, "I'll ask Pam about it some other time. As long as she is feeling better I cannot care." It was true. Seeing Pam as I had, holding Gunthers dead body, bloody tears streaking her face. Thinking of it now caused me to blanche.

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you ready for the next store?" Sookie looked up at me.

"Are you sure you're finished here?" I asked, not wanting to rush any time with Sookie. The last two nights, besides the funeral, had been easygoing and personal.

Sookie nodded, "There's a BabiesRUs to go to. And we still have to go to Lowes and who knows what else will come up." Sookie had a sweet smile on her face, not at all seeming near as stressed as she had earlier this evening.

She hooked her arm through mine and we walked to the cashier. "Did ya'all find everything okay?" The cashier asked. I could smell her excitement and I knew that she was attracted to me. Her thoughts couldn't be that much better, but Sookie was fine.

"Yes we did, thanks." Sookie said brusquely.

She ignored Sookie and gratefully took the clothing and shoes from me. The cashier complemented everything that Sookie had picked out. "The total is two seventy-eight." She smiled brightly.

Sookie dug in her purse for her card, no doubt, but I put a hand on her shoulder. I handed the cashier three hundred dollars in cash. I could not stop my smirk from coming up.

"You can keep the change." I told her.

She nodded and quickly began to wrap up our purchase. Each piece of clothing was wrapped in blue tissue paper and the shoes were put in a little white box. Sookie took the bag and we left quickly.

"I apologize for her thoughts lover." I said as soon as we were in the car and buckled in. Sookie shrugged. Sensing her, I could feel calmness and indifference.

"Eric, people are attracted to you. I mean look at you," She laughed, "Anyone can look, but I know your mine." Sookie confessed. Her loyalty and love for me was outstanding. As long as she knew that I only wanted her as well, that was what mattered most.

She was for me.

**Sookie POV**

The night was going better than expected. We ran into Amelia and Pam, who looked absolutely great. They did not look as if they had just been mourning. But as long as they were doing better, I would not complain. If their relationship was going to turn into something more it was not my place to judge.

"Lover, you're the only one I want." Eric glanced at me. I nodded, already knowing that about Eric. For the rest of the ride I directed Eric to the BabiesRUs. When we parked Eric stared at the place with wonderment.

He really was inexperienced when it came to babies and such. He did not know what booties were and he seemed to be dumbfounded when I mentioned anything about baby proofing.

"This is a warehouse for babies, yes?" Eric asked as we began to walk inside.

"Something like that." I looked over to Eric, who was being way too amusing. Eric may be knowledgeable about a vast amount of things, but I had the one up this time. And I was certainly going to bask in this moment.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked, feign offence in his voice.

"No, of course not. I'm just…enjoying this." Eric shook his head at me as we walked inside the store. Eric almost stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the enormity of the store.

It's safe to say that we spent two hours getting clothes, toys, and even furniture for Alek. We found a crib that was oak and spacious with a soft mattress pad. Even though we had quilts and blankets at home for Alek, we picked out some more. It seemed there wasn't going to be enough for him, so I just kept buying. The toys were fun to pick out as well. Eric inspected each one carefully before buying one. Even the toys seemed small in his hands.

We had two full carts as we went to check out. Eric and I had not gone out in the public much since we had been together, but I was quickly becoming accustomed to the stares. People weren't just staring because of our insane amount of stuff. But, it was easy to shrug it off.

Packing the car was easy with Eric's vampire speed. I was completely exhausted by the time we finished shopping. "Eric, I don't think I'm up for anymore shopping." I muttered.

We were in the car, assumedly driving to Lowes. Eric asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm just tired. Is that okay?" I felt guilty. Eric seemed endlessly awake and ready for whatever the day brought. But, my feet hurt and I was ready to sleep. I just didn't want to complain to Eric.

"Is something wrong?" Eric suddenly looked worried. I could feel myself just wanting to spit out about my aches and pains, however I had already had one conniption fit for the evening.

"No, just tired. A hot shower and a Tylenol and I should be fine." I smiled, trying to distract Eric. He would want me to have his blood the second he thought anything was remotely wrong. As strange as it may be, I just wanted to experience the pregnancy a little bit. Even the aches and vomiting.

"Tylenol? Sookie I can just give you my," Eric began.

"No, I don't need your blood tonight." I spoke a bit too sharply. Eric's demeanor changed and I felt my guilt sweep in. Why couldn't I hold my tongue tonight? Lashing out was inappropriate, especially towards Eric.

"Eric, I'm sorry, again. I just mean that I want to feel this tonight. Tomorrow, if I still feel bad, I will tell you tomorrow." I knew my explanation made no sense. And I was just starting to feel my exhaustion and nausea.

"You want to feel bad tonight?" Eric asked, not understanding my logic.

"Yes," I nodded, "It's just a part of the pregnancy and when I drink your blood, I don't feel sick, which is great. But, tonight has been normal and I want to feel bad." I was talking in circles.

Eric shook his head in confusion, "So, you want to feel normal, which at this moment is sick? And you would want me to help you any other night, just not this one?" Eric asked.

I felt sorry for my hormonal-self causing him such disarray. "Right. Let me just apologize for now and in advance, because I think the further I get along with Alek, the more loopy I'm going to act."

We were almost home. Eric nodded in response. He was not upset, but deep in thought. Within ten minutes we were parked in the garage. When I got out of the car, Eric was nowhere to be seen.

A brief set of panic set in. I looked in the car and saw that all of the stuff we had purchased was gone. "Eric! Eric?" I called out.

A whoosh later, he was standing in front of me. Without another word, he picked me up and we were downstairs. I heard Max barking and jumping around. The lights were off in the bedroom. And there was dim lighting in the bathroom. I then just noticed that Eric was shirtless, only standing in plaid pajama pants.

"What are you doing?" I smiled.

He shushed me and slowly started to undress me. He pulled my shirt over my head and undid my bottoms. He slowly unclasped my bra. Eric's fangs slipped out at the sight of me naked. That aroused me more than anything. Eric cupped my breast and kissed my bare shoulder. I shut my eyes and leaned into Eric's touch. Finally he slid off my panties.

Picking me up again, we walked into the bathroom. I wanted to stop him and continue what we were doing in the bedroom, but I knew what we were about to be doing was going to be much more exciting.

The tub was filled with water and bubbles. There were candles around the bathtub and a few bottles of massage oil. Steam was coming off the water. I couldn't believe that Eric had just done this for me.

"Get in." Eric whispered.

I did as he asked, ready and willing to do whatever he asked of me. The water was almost scalding hot, but it felt too good to care. Eric was instantly behind me. The coolness of his body and the warmth of the water was a delicious combination. I shivered at contact with Eric.

He slid behind me, holding me close to him. He nuzzled my neck and kissed my shoulder once more. He gently began to knead my back. Eric's massaging skills were unbelievable. Was he bad at anything?

"How does that feel?" Eric asked, almost hypnotically.

"Good, keep going." I murmured.

Eric chuckled and kept touching me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his fingers slowly moving towards my breasts. All of my aches and pains were disappearing. I was completely calm. If Eric had not been touching me so erotically, I would have fallen asleep.

Soft, quiet moans were coming from me. My eyes were shut and I was resting my head against Eric's muscular body. My body was humming with excitement.

"I don't need to give you my blood to make you feel better." Eric said; his tone had changed.

I twisted around to face him. I looked up at Eric and said, "I know. Just being with you makes me feel good enough." I enlightened Eric. It seemed that I offended him when I told him I didn't want his blood. And that was never my intention.

"I want you to have my blood, especially when you are in pain." Eric was trying to make his point.

"You know that I didn't mean anything by it, when I said I didn't want your blood." I tried to make him understand that. Eric tightened his hold on me. His fangs were still showing, which either meant he was aroused or angry. Hopefully, it wasn't the latter.

"I know that lover. It is just, you are the only one I have ever bonded with and shared my blood with. When you rejected it, it was unsettling." Eric looked directly into my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I kissed the side of his chin, "Are you mad?"

Eric shook his head, "After a night like this, how could I be even remotely upset with you? I am afraid we may have started early on spoiling Alek." Eric laughed. He was swift to change the topic.

I felt through the bond and there was no anger or confusion. I grinned in agreement. I knew no matter what Alek would be well taken care of but that did not mean he was going to be a brat. Eric may be able to afford anything we could think off, however that did not mean I was going to constantly shower Alek with gifts. Jason and I wore hand-me-downs and worked for our money. Eric's and mine children would have the same antics as well.

"We're just excited." I muttered.

"Speaking of excitement, are you anticipating the wedding?" Eric inquired.

"You don't even have anything to wear yet!" I teased. Eric shrugged. He probably had suits that he had not even worn yet. Eric could throw anything on and look amazing.

Eric shook his head, "I have something. It's a surprise though. You'll have to wait to see it."

"No, the tradition is you can't see me before the wedding." I informed him. Who knew if Eric still clung to his original traditions?

"Well, I find I do not like your customs even less than I like waiting. So if I must be patient to see you, than it is the same for you." Eric was completely serious.

Eric would be absolutely stunning in a suit. I did not want to wait at all to see him. "Who is going to walk you down the aisle? That is another one of your practices, right?" Eric asked. His brow had creased. This was all completely new to him.

I hadn't actually thought of who would give me away. Thinking of it offhand there were almost too many options: Gran, Jason, Godric, and Niall. I had always pictured Gran as being my maid of honor. Then again I had no idea if Jason would say yes. He was not use to vampires and I doubted he would want to make a spectacle of himself in front of them. Godric would certainly be modest and at first deny the idea, but he would say yes. Though, I was sure Godric would be Eric's best man. And Niall would be flattered, but maybe since he is a fairy prince, he may not want to be such a big part of a vampire/human wedding.

"I'm not sure." I said, my mind churning. It was an important decision and I was stupefied by the fact that I hadn't even thought about it. Eric stood up and helped me to my feet. The water had started to get cool and I was ready to snuggle in the warm blankets with Eric.

Eric and I dried off and went into the bedroom. Eric brought the candles into our room and set them on our nightstand. I pulled on a pair of boy shorts and one of Eric's t-shirts. He just put on a pair of sleep pants.

We climbed under the covers and Eric quickly held me. I wondered if I had never met Eric, if I would have such a loving, fulfilling relationship. Personally, I didn't think that was possible. He was meant for me.

"Are you going to have bridesmaids?" Eric asked. His head was resting behind my neck. I loved that he was so interested in the wedding. Having him help me make decisions was not what I expected. A lot of time the man is not really interested in the details of the wedding. I'm glad Eric was an exception.

"I think so. I'll probably ask Amelia and Pam. Gran too." I whispered. I was getting sleepy.

"Pam would like that." Eric responded.

"That leaves Jason, Niall, and Godric." I concluded. I felt Eric stiffen. He was obviously not expecting one of my suggestions. If Godric didn't give me away then he and Gran would end up walking down the aisle before Eric and I. It had not occurred to me that Eric would more than likely choose Godric as his best man.

"You would ask Godric?" His voice was soft.

I nodded, "Of course. He is a big part of your life and mine. Godric has been helpful and caring. Plus, he was there when I told you I was pregnant." I remembered revealing that to Eric. It was certainly a tense moment.

"It pleases me that you would consider him. Truly." Eric asked. He was getting somewhat sentimental. I gave Eric a goodnight kiss. He smiled in return.

"I'll decide soon. I think Godric should be your best man though." I told Eric of my idea. He raised his eyebrow at my suggestion. It only made sense. Godric was Eric's maker, therefore Eric's reason of being.

Eric shifted, "You know how strange it is to be discussing best men and bridesmaids with my pregnant part fae fiancé?"

I laughed out loud at Eric's quip. He chuckled too. When it was laid into words it was indeed strange. That was our life though. Eric probably never thought he would be marrying at all or having children.

"I can only imagine." I cuddled closer to Eric.

"All of this can wait until tomorrow. Have a good day tomorrow. I love you." Eric spoke. My eyelids were heavy and I was almost out. The hustle of the day and night had certainly caught up to me.

"Love you."

**A lot of wedding and baby talk in this chapter, but it needs to be planned sometime! It seems sharing the blood has become important to Eric too...next chapter: Eric and Godric speak about the wedding, Pam explains about Amelia, and Gran, Sookie, and Jason have a heated discussion. Please review and comment! Thank you all for reading and your patience. Your all awesome!**


	47. Dream of Me

**Sookie POV**

There was so much blood. I never knew there would be this much. My stomach had a dull ache, but there was no serious pain. Wasn't this supposed to be painful? I sat up slowly. My fingers shook as I touched the bed to stand up. There was almost a puddle of blood where I had been laying.

I looked around for Eric, but he was gone. "Eric…" I murmured, scared of what was happening. I glanced at my nightstand, thinking Eric may have left a note. Was it nighttime or was it still sunny?

Slowly, I walked upstairs. The sun was shining brightly through the windows; the light was almost white it was shining so intensely. Max was lying on the floor, in front of the main door.

"Max, Max." I called, but he kept his head down. He looked up and then faced back away. My throat tightened and I felt as if I was going to cry. I needed Eric. I had to tell him.

When I walked into the kitchen Niall was sitting at the kitchen table. He had a bottle of True Blood on the table. Niall looked completely serene, his eyes looked me up and down. His face remained impassive.

I glanced down. Blood was on my thighs and underwear. "What's happening?" I asked.

Niall pushed the bottle of blood in my direction. I stared at it. It was the same kind of blood that was in the fridge. Seeing it made me think of Eric, but he wasn't here. Where was he?

"All is not lost." Niall spoke calmly. I looked down at my stomach. My bump already seemed to shrink before my eyes. Without thinking I sat down across from Niall. The room was cooler than usual. I took the bottle in my hands and looked at the label.

"Niall…I'm scared." I sounded like a child. I wished Gran were there to hold me and comfort me. Where was everybody? Niall smiled softly and nodded his head calmly.

"With every right to be." He said.

"Is he gone?" No tears were falling.

"Who? Alek or Eric?" Niall leaned in. I swallowed.

"Both." I whispered.

Was it possible they were both gone? I couldn't feel anything through my bond with Eric. And all of the blood had to be- I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, but no one was there.

Niall remained impassive, "What if they were gone? What if you lost them?"

Then the bottle of True Blood broke, as if by magic. No one touched it; it just broke. Blood splattered on the floor and me. I licked my lips, the blood wiping away with it.

"I can't lose them." I murmured, realization hitting me.

"You must learn to protect them." Niall glanced up at me. I furrowed my brow at him. Protect them from what? I had no brute strength or magical powers to defend them. Eric kept us safe. The vampires, witches, and Weres kept all of us safe. What could I do?

"I have no means to protect them." I felt so small saying any such thing. The truth hurt. If it ever came down to it, I could certainly fight to protect Eric, Alek or anyone I loved. But, that may not be enough.

"Yes you do. Deep inside yourself," Niall paused, "Find it and embrace it."

I woke up quickly, breathing heavily. I flipped the covers off myself, relieved to see no blood. Eric was resting beside me, his face down into a pillow. I kissed his cool cheek and tried to control my emotions. That dream was so real. It was a nightmare, but something so vivid had to mean something.

Niall's words would ring in my mind forever.

Slowly, I sat up and got out of bed. I put my hair into a ponytail and threw on shorts and a Bon Temps football t-shirt that originally belonged to Jason. He gave it to me years ago, but I still held on to the worn out shirt.

Max was waiting at the top of the stairs, whining. "What's wrong Max? You hungry?" I scratched behind his ears as we walked into the kitchen. His food bowl was completely empty. Once I filled it back up, Max licked my hand and began to eat.

I had an omelet for breakfast and looked through the mail. The house phone rang, which was strange since it never did. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sook. It's Jason. I got some stuff in the truck that I was hoping I could bring by." He sounded out of breath. But, he had probably already been at work for a few hours.

He had been glamoured a while ago, so he did not know how to get here. So, it seemed like some form of a step that he would even ask to come over. I smiled at considering him being completely at ease. If he and Eric became closer, it would be great.

"Sure, let me give you the directions." I began, but Jason stopped me.

"No, Gran is with me. She can get me there just fine." Jason's tone shifted.

"Okay, well then I'll see ya'all soon." I shook my head as I ended the call. What could they possibly have for me? And why did Jason suddenly sound so aggravated?

Max barked and ran to the front door. I followed him slowly, as some cramps just started. Jason and Gran were unloading some things from the truck. It looked as if they had spent a long time clearing out Gran's house. A lot of what I saw through the glass door looked like stuff from the attic.

I opened the door and Max ran out the door. I put my hand over my eyes, blocking the sun. "How'd you guys get here so fast?" I asked. Jason was unloading a rocking chair from the back of his truck. It was the same chair that Gran had rocked us in sometimes.

Jason wiped sweat off his forehead. "We were in Shreveport." Jason grumbled as he walked past me and set the chair down in the open hall. Gran had an impassive look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked, suddenly panicked. Jason and Gran were acting out of character.

Gran shook her head, "I'm just clearing some things out. And I came across some things that you should have." Gran smiled brightly. It was almost too happy. She was keeping something from me. As wrong as it was, I peeked into her mind.

_How do I tell her? She won't be mad, but all the questions…_

_ Gran tells me not to say anything what is this?_

I crossed my arms and leaned against the front door as Jason continued to pile in boxes. Gran walked up the front steps. Max sniffed around her and went on to Jason.

"Well, why don't you come in? I got some sweet tea for you." I offered.

Jason actually smiled and went into the kitchen. I eyed Gran as she followed Jason inside. I grabbed a pitcher of sweet tea from the fridge. It was still early in the morning so I was not sure what to offer to eat.

They drank quietly. I set my hands down on the counter and stared down the both of them. If this had happened a while ago, I would have just waited for them to say something. But, I was not in the mood to play games.

"What is it that you aren't telling me?" I asked. They should have known better, keeping something from a telepath. If they didn't answer me, no doubt they would be thinking about it after I asked.

Jason looked up at me with surprise. Gran cleared her throat, "Sookie, dear, I'm clearing out a space for Godric."

I was taken back. I did not want to jump to any conclusions, but the first thing that popped into my mind was something of a romantic nature. Godric and Gran had recently become close.

"What do you mean?" I kept my speculations to myself.

"He is just getting a dayroom in the house. There are no windows in the attic so it's perfectly safe." She explained as if I had not known.

I closed my eyes briefly. I could not believe what I was about to ask, but I had kept my questions to myself long enough. "Are you and Godric…together?" I asked.

Jason spit his tea all over the counter tops. "Jason Stackhouse, you clean that up right now. It is a perfectly reasonable question." I snapped at him. He raised his eyebrow and nervously smiled. I waited for Gran's answer.

Gran shook her head and laughed. I felt stupid now for even asking. "No Sookie, Godric may handsome and a close friend, but that is all." Jason looked completely uncomfortable.

"Why did you not want to tell me?" I asked.

Gran looked down, "Sookie, Godric didn't want me to tell anyone."

"What about Jason? He knew?" It was not about keeping score or making Gran feel guilty. Truly, I just wanted to understand. I hated feeling like Gran was keeping something from me.

"I needed help bringing everything over here. Sookie, why are you upset?" She asked. The confusion on her face was startling.

"Just…I don't like that you kept this from me. We just never keep things from each other." I muttered. Jason was listening, but I knew he was not very involved in this.

"I know. Godric is very private."

"Are you sure you don't have anything else to tell me?" I asked just to be sure. I wanted to keep my irritation at bay, however I was failing.

Gran shook her head, "No, lets just get the rest of the stuff moved in." She sat up hastily and went back into the main hall. I took a quick gulp of my sweet tea and set the glass down. Jason shook his head.

"I wonder if it's the women in our family or the vampires." Jason tried to tease.

I glared at him in response. I knew Jason was joking, but if I was going to ask him to be a part of the wedding, I wanted him to have no ill feelings towards vampires period. However, once Jason was set on something it took some convincing.

Jason looked down. "I want you to walk me down the aisle." I told him out-front. I had made the decision that Gran and Godric would be in the wedding as well. On whether or not Niall would be asked, there was no clear answer. First, I needed to speak with him about my dream.

I had seen my brother shocked many times. But, this was different. He smiled after a look of loss and ran around the side of the counter to hug me. Jason squeezed tightly at first, but then felt my bump and let go.

"You didn't hurt me." I told him.

Jason just nodded with that goofy grin on his face.

"Sookie, I can't believe you are even asking something like this. I want to do it." He concluded.

I laughed, excited that another part of the wedding has been completed. Even with my irritation about Gran and Godric, Jason agreeing and feeling honored meant so much more.

"Let's get the rest of the stuff inside, then I have some questions about giving you away." Jason now seemed somewhat anxious. Whatever he wanted to know was probably just common knowledge.

I smiled and continued my work.

**Eric POV**

When I woke up I felt a strong sense of frustration from Sookie. I had to admit my apprehension to approach Sookie when she was not feeling like herself. However, I knew Sookie could keep her wits about her and would keep in control.

I was upstairs in a flash. There were some boxes and a rocking chair in the main hall. They smelt of Sookie's Gran's house. The television was on in the other room.

Sookie was watching some Lifetime movie. "What is troubling you lover?" I sat at the edge of the couch. Max lifted his head up when I sat down, but went back to rest. Sookie shrugged.

"Gran and Jason came by to drop off some things, because Godric is moving into the house. Well partially moving in. He is getting a dayroom." She sounded somewhat perplexed by the situation.

I raised my eyebrow. When had all of this happen? Of course Godric was extremely private, however I was not enjoying that Godric had not told me of this. I knew where all of his safe houses were. The more I learned about Godric and Adele, the more I questioned their relationship.

"This is interesting." I muttered.

"Tell me about it. And then I asked if she and Godric were romantic and Jason laughed at me!" She sounded all too appalled. I could not stop my chuckle. She huffed at me and threw one of the pillows on the couch at me.

With vampire speed I moved from my spot and kneeled in front of Sookie. She gasped and smiled when I was right in front of her. Her frustration was starting to slip away, which pleased me.

"And Adele's response to your question was?" I was on the fence about my thoughts. Something told me that Godric was romantically interested in her for some reason. The fact that Adele was Sookie's grandmother added a bit of strangeness.

"She said no. But, Eric, I wouldn't care if they were." She insisted.

"Lover, what really is troubling you?" I inquired.

After hesitating she said, "Gran was not going to tell me and it is just bothering me." I hated the fact that Sookie felt like this. I was sure Adele had no intention of offending Sookie. But, I was curious to see why Adele and Godric had kept this so under wrapped.

Sookie rested her head on the arm of the couch. "She was not trying to hurt you." I told her. However, I knew I was going to talk to Godric about this whenever I had the opportunity.

"I know. I have just had all day to think about it and I'm overanalyzing," Sookie nervously laughed, "And I asked Jason to give me away. He said yes." She seemed very happy about that. Had any other wedding plans been completed? The time was approaching and even my nerves were somewhat acting up.

"That's wonderful lover." It surprised me to be honest. Sometimes I was weary of Jason. His feelings towards my kind were always up or down. Though, he was Sookie's brother, therefore her closest kin. I knew not where he stood with me. But it did not matter.

Before I could say anything, I looked past the couch and saw Godric standing in the hall. Max sat up and ran towards him.

Sookie sat up and greeted Godric, "Hello Godric."

Godric just nodded and smiled. He was more focused on me this time. "Sookie, I will be right back." I gave her what was to be a quick kiss, but Sookie deepened it. It instantly set me aflame. She pulled back just when I was ready to ravage her.

_I missed you_, she sat back on the couch and smiled at me. My fangs were ready to come out. The way she professed her missing me was not near as innocent as it sounds.

Godric and I walked into my office. To say that my relationship with Godric had changed was an understatement. Our connection was sometimes strong then other times so distant. However, he was my maker and my emotions for him ran deep. He created me and protected me. Plus, Sookie was also fond of him.

He was sitting behind my desk when I entered the room. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Godric shook his head, "Not at all. Sookie is hurt that Adele kept something from her." It was no observation. I nodded.

"Adele and Sookie are very close. She will be fine," I paused, "Why have you decided to stay at Adele's home?" I did not care whether or not I invaded Godric's personal business.

"It is has value to me." Godric vaguely answered. It was hard to drag the truth out of Godric. Being cryptic is Godric's forte.

"How? It's some tiny house that has been around far too long." I came off as bitter. In no way did I mean to belittle Sookie's childhood home, but it was the truth. Godric and Adele doing things behind the families back was strange within itself.

"Well that may be true, however I do not need to explain my reasoning. Adele is a close friend, a companion of sorts and I feel comfortable having a spot closer to you and Sookie. I want to be here for Alek." Godric explained simply.

I was happy that Godric was thinking not only of Sookie and me, but Alek as well. If Godric could have a personal relationship with my son, nothing would please me more.

"There is more?" I questioned.

My instinct told me that there was more. Godric folded his hands in his lap and watched me. Hopefully, his thoughts were churning and he was ready to finally reveal what his business with Adele was. Sookie may be able to withstand her curiosity, but I was no longer feeling patient.

"Adele is important to me. There is nothing more I will say of that matter." Godric spoke strictly. The conversation topic of him and Adele was over. I guess it would take longer to crack the secret of the nature of their relationship.

"Alright. Is their anything else?" I could feel through the bond Sookie's need for me. It was not even just sexual; she just wanted to be near me.

Godric looked at me, "No. Do you have anything you would like to address?" The tone of our discussion had changed. Now that I was not questioning him, we were not as on guard.

Him asking me a question jogged my memory. I had to ask him to be my best man. I thought to Sookie, _It is all right that I ask Godric to be my best man, right lover?_ Even though I was pretty sure Sookie had everything lain out it was easier just to avoid a disaster.

_Of course! Gran is going to be the maid of honor. Oh crap, I forgot to ask her! I'll go call her_,Sookie thought. I could not fight my smile at the franticness in her voice. She was probably dialing Adele's number as Godric and I spoke.

"I would be honored if you would be my best man." I told Godric.

The look on his face was astonishing. It was as if he did not expect my offer. Who else would be my best man? Godric and Pam were the only ones I would want standing behind me as I married Sookie. Though I was thinking Pam would stand with Sookie.

"The honor is mine." Godric looked very pleased.

Sookie then walked in, a startled look on her face. She had tears in her eyes. "Eric, I can read Alek's thoughts." She whispered in awe.

"What?" I could not longer focus on Godric. The news Sookie was sharing with me was all too new. She seemed as if she had so much to tell me.

"He just thought of your voice in my mind. He gets happy when he hears you." Her hand was rested on the swell of her belly. I felt something unexplainable as Sookie's words settled in. Alek was beginning to become accustomed to my voice.

"Well this is certainly something to celebrate." Godric chimed in.

**Thank you for all of your reviews and all of those who have stuck with this story! I also appreciate all of my reader's patience. I hope none of you thought she was losing the baby for real! In next chapters to come: A visit from Dr. Ludwig, more talk on Sookie's inner power, and she will tell Eric about her vivid nightmare. Please review!**


	48. Love Is In The Air

**Sookie POV**

The reminder to call Gran was overwhelming. She had spent half the day in my house, how did I not even bring it up? Truthfully, I was so concerned with her and Godric that I was not even close to asking her to partake in the wedding.

I was ready to give her a call, even though I hated to ask something like this of her over the phone, when I felt something. It was a new feeling, completely stunning my senses. My hand quickly went to my womb.

There were no words, but it was as if Alek was speaking to me. He was thinking of Eric's voice. Alek was becoming accustomed to it and when he didn't hear it, he missed it. Slowly, I set the phone down and made my way towards Eric's office.

He was standing, speaking with Godric when I opened the door. They both looked at me, somewhat startled. I had tears in my eyes at Alek's strong emotions of love and need towards Eric.

"Eric, I can read Alek's thoughts." My voice was full of wonderment. By the look on Eric's face he was just as shocked as I was. He glanced at Godric and then he shook his head, as if he were hearing things.

"What?" All of his attention was given to me.

"He just thought of your voice in my mind. He gets happy when he hears you." I explained giddily. It was not everyday where I got to share something this great with Eric. He was definitely absorbing what I had just said when Godric spoke up.

"Well this is certainly something to celebrate." Was he being serious? I laughed at Godric's words. Eric moved before me with vampire speed, his hand immediately going to Alek.

"His thoughts aren't just words words, but emotions. But, the way I perceive them, it's a mixture of both words and feelings," I paused, knowing my explanation was probably confusing, "Say something." I whispered.

"Min käre son." Eric directed to Alek. Godric was watching all of this unfold. A look of wonderment had shown upon his face. I felt Alek move around and then he kicked. Eric pulled his hand back at the abruptness of the movement, but immediately placed it in its original position.

"He responds to me." Eric was disbelieving. I knew that I had an appointment with Dr. Ludwig tomorrow evening and now I had so many questions.

I nodded, a goofy grin on my face. Alek had always moved around when he heard my voice, but him reacting to someone else was brand new. Eric's eyes were wide. Through the bond I could feel his shock.

Godric cleared his throat, "I will leave you two. There are some things I must attend to on this night." Eric and I looked over to Godric. He was leaving rather sudden. He had and Eric had only been talking for about ten minutes now he was leaving.

"Well, come visit soon. Maybe Gran and you should come over for dinner one night?" I offered. Only Gran and I would be eating of course, but it would give everyone a chance to talk about all that had happened.

"That sounds lovely. Though becoming the new king is very time consuming," Godric paused and leaned in to hug me. I don't know why he whispered his words to me, since Eric could easily hear, but he did. "Do not lower your esteem for Adele because of my doings. She wants nothing but to be open with you. Her love for you is strong." Godric pulled away from my ear and kissed my cheek.

Eric and he glanced at each other and nodded. Sometimes I wished they would be more loving towards each other. But, I understood the strain on their relationship. There had not been much talk of Godric's new stance in the vampire hierarchy, though time would surely change that. I was glad Eric and I would be married and on our honeymoon before any of that.

"Sookie, this is truly incredible." Eric was still awestruck.

I nodded, enthused. Eric gently pulled me towards him and spun me around. Laughter erupted from the both of us. Feeling this happy was too great. I felt incredibly light, like everything was going to be magically easier somehow.

"Eric," I breathed into his neck. He was holding me close against him. My head was resting on his shoulder, while his arms were embracing me. "I think Niall is trying to tell me something."

I didn't want to ruin the good mood between Eric and I. My dream had been nagging me all day. Was Niall warning me? Did he want to hurt me? Do I have some hidden power? There were too many questions. And I could admit that I may not be clever enough to decipher the dream.

Eric furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?" I went to sit on the comfy chair in the corner of the office, while Eric moved behind his desk. His good mood thankfully wasn't spoiled. However that was sure to change.

"Okay, I had a dream last night, but it didn't feel like a dream. Until I woke up, it had all seemed so real," I paused, making sure to control my emotions and my thoughts on the dream. If Eric saw any glimpse of me losing the baby, the blood, any of it, he was sure to panic.

"I had a miscarriage. There was blood all over my legs and our blankets. But, I wasn't scared until I got upstairs and Niall was in the kitchen. He told me all kinds of things about having to protect you and Alek." I summarized. Knowing Eric he was only going to ask questions until he fully comprehended everything.

His facial expression changed drastically from smiling to scowling instantly. I could sense his fear and curiosity. He shook his head, "What did Niall say?" I noticed the tremor in his voice.

"He told me all is not lost and I must learn to protect you and Alek. When I told him I had no way to protect you he insisted I did, deep inside myself. Then I woke up." I got chills thinking of the conversation with my grandfather.

Eric scowled. He clearly was not relishing the fact that I had been so terrified. Honestly, Eric would never know how much fear I had felt. I was going to keep that to myself.

"I will speak to Niall and find out what he is speaking of. I do not appreciate him scaring you." Eric growled.

"Eric, I think he may be trying to help." I was not sure of my own words, but Niall was my family. He wouldn't hurt me. We had wasted too much time not trusting Bill or Niall. They had helped us in multiple ways. When was the appropriate time to start trusting them?

"There are more appropriate ways to tell you something. Simulating a miscarriage is not one of them." Eric could barely make out the words he was getting angrier by the second. Through the bond I tried to calm him down.

"I'm fine, Alek is fine. Please don't be upset." I pleaded with him.

"Lover, I am not upset. I just…how can you be so calm?" Eric was struggling with what to say. If he only knew how terrified I had been. Seeing Eric lying next to me when I woke up was the greatest relief.

"Eric, believe me, I was just as frightened by all of this as you were. Right now I am just trying to focus more on what Niall was trying to tell me." I knew I would be able to calm him down.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered.

Eric's fists were clenched. _This is my family. Niall will learn his place or he will be out of our lives. I will not tolerate this any longer_, Eric thought. I sighed. It was pointless to talk about this right now. Eric was too mad and I was getting frustrated. Alek kicked causing me to hold my stomach.

With vampire speed Eric was standing before me. "What is it?" He asked with urgency.

"I don't think Alek likes us bickering." I frowned, hoping that Alek would calm down. Eric nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Sorry love, we do not have to speak of this anymore." Eric whispered, trying to diffuse the situation. I just smiled. Eric was strange when it came to Alek. One second he could be angry and ready to argue and then in one turn he was calm.

I felt cramps start.

For the rest of the night I sipped some wine and watched a movie with Eric's arm securely around me. There was no more talk of Niall or unknown powers. It was a good night indeed.

**Eric POV**

Dr. Ludwig arrived promptly as soon as the sun went down. It was a relief that she was here, since I had so many questions. After last night, Sookie and I did not bring up anything about Niall. I was more concerned about her and Alek. She could read him, which was incredible, though it raised questions. If Alek was to be at least part vampire, how was she reading him? Maybe Dr. Ludwig would know the answers.

"Good evening." I smiled at the tiny doctor. She nodded at me. It amazed me that Dr. Ludwig was so warm and welcoming with Sookie, but she barely had the time for anyone else.

Sookie was sitting on the chair in the den, ready to get this appointment over with. Dr. Ludwig got straight to business. "You're bigger since the last time I saw you." She observed. She was already scribbling away on her notepad. I raised my eyebrow at her. Sookie had grown though.

She laughed, "Yes, I know. He's been moving around quite a lot lately." Sookie spoke as Dr. Ludwig gently palmed her belly. My bonded had been so shy when she had had her first appointment with the doctor, now it was just the opposite.

"Well it's expected he will be here soon. Are you planning to have the wedding before he is born?" Dr. Ludwig asked. She had been given an invitation, but I guessed the information slipped her mind.

Sookie nodded, "Yes. The wedding is at the end of the month." Then Alek would be here only months after that. Everything was going to be hectic and rushed. But, as long as I was with Sookie I would not mind.

Dr. Ludwig put on a glove and continued her exam with Sookie. She bit the edge of her lip. "Is there pain?" The doctor asked.

"I'm just sore, I don't know why." Sookie looked dumbfounded. I looked at her. She had not mentioned anything about any discomfort. Dr. Ludwig just nodded.

"Any cramping or other pain?" She asked the routine question.

Sookie nodded, "I have cramps occasionally and Alek kicks a lot, which is somewhat uncomfortable."

"When does he seem to kick the most?" She asked.

"Well when Eric is around or if we're arguing," Sookie hesitated, "I can hear him." She looked down as if she was embarrassed at her revelation. Dr. Ludwig showed a hint of surprise, but quickly covered it up.

"That is fairly interesting. It will more than likely ware off." Dr. Ludwig said as she disposed of her glove. Sookie felt strangely about not being able to feel Alek so intimately.

"Why?" I asked.

Dr. Ludwig turned to face me, "We know your son is going to be at least part vampire. If I am correct, Sookie cannot read vampires therefore she will not be able to hear Alek." She explained.

I wanted to tell her that Sookie could hear me, but that was our best-kept secret. Not even Godric knew. And I was not going to spill something so valuable and private. I only hoped that Sookie could still have some form of a bond with him.

"And it's only happening now, because?" Sookie pushed for more information.

"He is still developing and your hormones are changing. It is just how nature works. It may go away, it may not." She checked Sookie's heart rate and examined her skin.

"I am going to draw some blood." Dr. Ludwig informed us. She had never done so before.

"Why?" I asked.

She huffed at me, clearly getting irritated with my interruptions like at every appointment. "Sookie is getting further into her pregnancy and I want to see how and if her blood changes."

"So you're researching this?" Sookie asked.

Dr. Ludwig nodded.

"If this happens again, it would be beneficial to have answers or something to compare to." She put the needle in Sookie's arm and I watched as her deliciously dark red blood filled the tube. Dr. Ludwig would surely find just how strong her blood had become, now that it was laced with fairy.

Sookie just nodded and watched as the blood filled the vile. Dr. Ludwig only filled up one more and then began to put her equipment away. I helped Sookie put a band-aid on her arm, her choice not mine. I could have easily just bit my finger and closed up the tiny puncture.

"There may be some bruising depending on how sensitive the skin is. Can I do anything else for you?" Dr. Ludwig asked.

Sookie and I simultaneously shook our heads. Dr. Ludwig grinned and wobbled out of the room.

"The wedding is in two weeks, Eric. The end of the month is only two weeks away." Sookie shook her head and let out a breath.

"You are stressed." I observed.

"It's just springing up on us. We have to get everything in order." Sookie bit her lower lip.

"Everything is taken care of, just a few minor details that still need to be put into order." I comforted her. It seemed brides always over reacted to the wedding. Sookie just needed another night of relaxation.

She nodded, "Well then, I have an idea for the rest of the night." Sookie smiled mischievously. My fangs slipped out as I caught scent of her lust. She was absolutely perfect.

"Tell me, lover." I took a step closer.

"We can start on the nursery." She laughed.

I couldn't help but join her, "That sounds wonderful."

I could always have my way with her later…

**Godric POV**

There is no way to measure ones existence. I have lived, if that's what you want to call it, for far longer than I care for. The places I've bee, the things I seen all mean nothing. The people whom I have met are nothing now. If I had a choice in the matter, I would meet the sun. And, I was so very close to my true death. Eric did not stop me. Which is terrifying. The very vampire I made could not convince me.

But, his human could. There was no way to explain it. Her love for Eric had caused a sense of fondness for me. Sookie was indeed something else. My decision to live, for both Eric and Sookie, was not easy. Sometime the hollowness would eat at me. I did not feel very often.

Somehow I was roped into overthrowing a queen and becoming King.

But, before I that, I found a reason to stop fighting myself. When I met her, it was like déjà vu. She spoke the same, looked so closely as she did; just the way she moved reminded me of her. Adele was my personal savior.

To be her around her reminded me so much of a woman I had known during my human years. It is quite sad, I had not thought of her since I had been turned, but the moment I saw Adele all my memories flooded back. Of course they were not the same people. But, being around Adele was intoxicating.

Our relationship was strange; I could say that at the very least. She and I had shared blood, one more time and we would bind together forever. I was not sure if I was willing to take that final step. If I was bound to Adele I could not end this existence. Did I want to die anymore? Death was an oddity sometimes.

With Adele, I hoped again. Her human emotions lit an excitement in me. The night I gave her my blood, she had been miserable. She knew that she was not going to live much longer and I could sense that about her. Her body was weak. Her need to see Alek was all too great. I had to give her what she wanted most. Adele accepted my blood all too willingly.

Now everything had changed quite drastically. I now had a place to stay at Adele's home. I thought it best to keep it quiet until everything with Eric and Sookie had calmed down. Now I realize the error of my mistake. Adele had kept it from Sookie and that only caused a breach in their relationship. And that was my fault.

"Godric, I'm starting to look young." Adele walked onto the front porch. I had given her my blood last night. She was right; she was starting to look like she probably had many years ago. Maybe I was being reckless by giving her my blood so easily, but I trusted her.

"You look beautiful." I admitted. Adele had a vintage, classic beauty. She could have lit up a screen in the movies during the fifties. Even her voice was changing.

"Thank you," she blushed, "I just feel younger too. I look like I'm in my forties opposed to my late sixties." She muttered as she sat beside me. Adele and I spend many nights sitting on the porch swing in the moonlight. She said she like the view better than when the sun was shining.

"You do not have to have my blood if you do not want it." I told her gently. Adele held my hand in her lap; her skin was warm and inviting. Why couldn't I have found her earlier? It would kill her if I left now.

"It isn't that. Our exchanges are something I have never felt before. I know Sookie knows that we are in a relationship. I'm going to talk to her soon." Adele was having an inner struggle.

"You should."

"Do you think so?" Adele looked up at me.

"Of course I do." I kissed her forehead. Her relationship with Sookie was important to me. She had been like a mother to her after Sookie's parents passed. If Adele kept things from her, what would be the point of such a strong bond?

She smiled at me, "I love you Godric."

"I love you too." I told her. In truth I did, but I hated myself for the fact that she had given so much to a monster like me.

Love only makes things harder.

**I figured it was time to let you all in on Adele and Godric's relationship. Which brings me to say, some of you may not agree with them having a romantic relationship, but that's how the story goes! I hope you all better understand how Sookie read's Alek as well. **

**Thank you for your reviews last chapter! All of you who have stuck with this story are just too great for words :) Review!**


	49. A Simple Time

**I have no idea if anyone is still following this story, but to those who are, thank you. And I do apologize. I know exactly how it is to wait for an update for a story and this has taken a couple months. I am going to finish this story. And you will not be waiting around for updates any longer. I am officially back! Now for chapter 50, enjoy!**

**Sookie POV **

Time flew by fast. The wedding is in only three days. Not to mention I have grown so much. Everything will happen so fast, the honeymoon then motherhood. Eric acts as if all of this is not a big deal.

"Lover, everyone is coming. We have a set place, date, food is prepared, and we are all looking forward to it." He tries to comfort me. His cool hand rests on my belly. I feel happiness exude from Alek. Thankfully being able to feel his emotions has not gone away.

Since Eric pretty much gave me free reign on the wedding, with the help from Pam, Gran and Amelia, we figured everything out. Invitations were sent out. Bridesmaids were picked, Amelia and Pam with Gran as my maid of honor. Eric's best man would be Godric, who is also walking me down the aisle. Jason would also stand beside Eric and Godric per my request. Plans have been altered and changed around, but every single thing is set and ready to go.

"I know I guess its just nerves. How can you not be?" I chuckle at his indifference. The T.V. is on a cooking station that Gran recommended I watch. None of the recipes are catching my interest though.

"Grooms do not get nervous. Plus, you are my bonded already." He smiles at me. I lean over and kiss his jaw line. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck.

"You are. I can feel it." I tease.

_Doubtful Sookie_, Eric thinks at me.

I playfully stick my tongue out at him. "Do you really like The University Club for our reception?" I ask him once more. Eric lets out a dramatic sigh and rests his palm against his forehead. Men and wedding planning do not mix.

"I have not changed my mind. It is perfect, not to mention it will have enough space for all of the guests. Lover, let us relax." Eric tilts my head up and presses his lips against my mouth. The soft coolness is refreshing.

With vampire speed we are in our bedroom. "Eric, what are you doing?" I ask loud enough. He is no longer beside me. Instantly he is standing outside the bathroom door, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist.

I can see the lights are dimmed in the master bathroom. "Ms. Stackhouse, please come this way." Eric murmurs seductively. I grin at him, but heed his suggestion.

The tub is filled with warm water and the room smells of bath oils and vanilla. Candles are placed around the room. Eric looks wonderful in candlelight. He helps me get undressed, which is rather easy since I'm in a nightgown.

He runs his hands over my breasts as he lifts my dress over my head. His lips gently press against my shoulder. With his help, I step into the tub. The water is perfect temperature. As I sit down, Eric places a small glass of red wine in my hand. His need to make me comfortable is overwhelming.

I move up so he can climb in behind me. I feel him press against me. For a while we kiss and surprisingly enough that is all. Our hands roam over our bodies and it feels like it is all for the first time. Each muscle and line of his body is magnificent. I feel his hand caress my inner thigh and then move to my stomach.

When he pulls away, I want to groan in frustration.

"Lover, I was thinking we should probably move our room upstairs." He looks at me, gauging my thoughts on his thought.

"Hmm, good idea." I do not feel much like talking anymore. I would pretty much agree with Eric on anything at this point.

"Only because Alek will be upstairs during the day, so you should be too. And I am not willing to lose my sleeping partner." Eric was purposely dragging this conversation out.

"Yes Eric. It's a great plan. We can have it done over the honeymoon." I turn around and straddle him. His fangs are out and I gently press my finger against them. I push hard enough to where his fang breaks the skin of my finger. Little drops of my blood drip onto his tongue.

He puts his hands on my waist and lowers me down onto him. I tilt my head back and moan. We both begin to move at en even speed, but slowly begin to move faster, rougher.

"Eric, please. Please." I moan.

He growls and bites into my shoulder. I hold myself against him. I can feel my release coming. When it finally hits me, Eric curses and finishes himself. My body feels like jell-o, besides my stomach. Alek is moving like crazy.

"Come Sookie, let's go to bed." Eric starts to rise out of the tub.

"I do not want to sleep." I feel a surge of lust through the bond.

If I have it my way, I will keep him up until dawn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I awake entangled with Eric. I should be exhausted, but his blood inside of me actually has the opposite effect. I brush his hair out of his face and kiss his cheek. I have a long day ahead of me. Gran is coming over this morning. Amelia will be here in the morning and then Pam later tonight. Not to mention all the guests we have been receiving lately. Is it that hard to call in advance?

The bathroom is immaculate. Eric cleaned up? He must have done it as soon as I shut my eyes. He can stay up a little further into sunrise now, so I am not too surprised. After a quick shower, I dry my hair and throw on a pair of yoga pants, courtesy of Pam, and a Fangtasia t-shirt.

It is only eight; Gran told me she would be by at eight thirty. Apparently we have a lot to go over. It did not really sound like she had stuff to discuss about the wedding.

I started making a small breakfast for Gran and I. My appetite was waning more than usual. Drinking from Eric actually keeps me more satisfied than food, but it would worry everyone if I did not eat.

I cracked some eggs to make an omelet and poured two glasses of apple juice for Gran and I. Alek moves around in my stomach while I hum and cook. I want everything ready by the time Gran arrives.

"Sookie? Sookie?" I hear Gran's voice.

I turn the oven off and make my way to the front door. She relaxes visibly when she sees me waddle towards her. I open the door for me and she hugs me quickly. "You didn't answer." She murmurs.

"Sorry, I was kind of zoned out." I chuckle. "Come on, I made breakfast." Gran and I walk into the kitchen. I notice she is starting to look slightly more like herself. Has she stopped taking Godric's blood?

We sit at the kitchen table. It is an almost awkward silence. Neither of us says anything at first. Then Gran clears her throat, "Sookie, I have something I need to tell you." She looked at me. Her face was completely impassive.

"Alright." I set my fork down and wait for her to begin.

"Well, I am sure you already know Godric and I have developed a relationship," she pauses, "It is more than just a friendship." She poorly explained what she was trying to. More than a friendship is completely obvious. Gran has had his blood. But, the details I am not sure of.

"How do you mean?" I ask her. It is not as if I want all the details, but I have the feeling that Gran wants to say more.

"We exchange blood. We have a physical relationship. We love each other." She looked down at her plate. I only stare at her. A smile begins to form, but I hear Gran's thoughts.

_She thinks this is wrong. I should have waited to tell her, but I have waited so long. I hope she understands_, Gran looked worriedly down at her hands. She opens her mouth then closes again.

"Gran, I think this is great. Why are you so embarrassed?" I grin at her. She finally opened up to me about Godric.

She waves her hand in the air, "You know how I am dear. I thought it might be a bit much." Her blush makes her seem almost childlike. It is not often I get to see her blush, well before Godric came into the picture.

Gran has no idea how close I feel to Godric. He is Eric's maker and I also feel a strong connection to Godric. "Gran, you know Godric is like family to me. He is walking me down the aisle you know." I tell her.

"Oh yes I know. He is very pleased about it." She starts to eat again.

"So is Eric. I do not think he thought we would all get along as well as we are." I laugh.

Gran sighs, "Sookie, I am cannot eat. I think it's just the excitement about Godric and the wedding. Let's talk about wedding plans and Alek." Gran chuckles. I take another bite and help Gran wash the dishes. The discussion about Godric, which didn't really feel like a discussion at all, was over much sooner than I thought. But, Gran is not about over sharing.

For the rest of the morning we discussed all the fine details. I told her I did not think there was any point to a rehearsal dinner. I just want to the wedding and the honeymoon. Well the reception shouldn't be so bad. I will just want Eric to myself as soon as possible.

Gran told me she had even more clothes and toys for Alek. "When you and Eric started getting closer, I just thought there would be no grandchild." She explained to me. Sometimes I still cannot believe that we are together.

By later in the evening, Amelia had not yet arrived, so I assumed that she was coming with Pam. "Are you nervous?" Gran asked as she took a sip of her sweet tea. I shrugged.

"I guess so, but I am more worried about everything after the wedding." I spread my legs out on the couch. Gran is sitting in the chair across from me. We've been comfortably waiting and talking for the last hour or so.

"Being a mother?" She understands.

I quickly nod, "But it's the strangest thing. I don't think Eric is going to have any trouble with a child." My confidence in Eric was off the chart. He had always followed through with what he said and I had not yet found something Eric was bad at.

Gran laughed out loud, "I thought your grandfather was going to be a mess. Sookie do not doubt yourself. You have always been able to do whatever you have put your mind to. And Alek will have all of us. He will be fine. So will you." Her advice was the only support I needed.

"This looks cozy." Pam walks into the living room. She is carrying a light blue blanket. Amelia is right beside her. They both look happier than I have seen either of them since before they lost their loved ones.

I sit up and pat the cushion beside me. "Come sit. We're just having some girl talk." I am being more sentimental than usual. Pam sits beside me and Amelia sits in the chair next to Gran's. I feel Eric as soon as he awakens.

_Who is here lover? _Eric asks through my mind.

_Come up and say hi_, I tease him in return.

"It has been one hundred and fifty years since I've had girl talk." Pam looks at her freshly manicured nails. I snicker at Pam. Amelia winks at her.

"We're just talking about babies." Gran gushes.

"Oh speaking of tiny humans, Amelia and I got you another blanket for the child." She hands me the soft blanket. I have about twelve blankets for Alek. One thing is for sure; he'll never be cold.

"Thank you guys. He is going to spoiled rotten." I mutter.

"We of course he will be." Amelia curls her legs up so her chin is resting on her knee.

"He is growing fast." Pam stares at my belly. I see mixtures of longing and contemplation in her eyes. Pam would have been a good mother. It's a shame she never got the chance.

"You're telling me. He moves around a lot too." I place my hand on my belly. Feelings of enjoyment come off from him. It's as if he is already here. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Good evening lover," he glances up, "Hello Adele, Amelia. Oh Pam, I didn't even see you there." He grins and I follow suit. She purses her lips at him, not finding his greeting funny.

"Oh Eric, you look well." Gran gushes over him.

Eric snickers, "Sookie agrees with me it would seem."

I look up at him and he leans down to kiss me. Amelia coos like a child and Amelia rolls her eyes. Gran of course looks like she's on cloud nine. _Sookie, come to the kitchen_, Eric speaks through to me.

"Well I'll go get some drinks for us. Eric, help me?" I ask. He helps me to my feet and we walk into the kitchen. His hand strays to the small of my back. When we're in the kitchen, he turns me to face him.

"You feel anxious. Is something wrong?" He waits for my answer.

"No, just the usual stuff. Weddings and babies, you know." I laugh. He wraps his arms around me.

"When are they leaving? I want you." He runs his fangs across my neck. I shiver.

"Eric, they just got here." I whisper.

He pouts at me and I shake my head. He nips at my neck once more and then pulls away.

"Well then get back to your 'girl talk'. Whatever that means." He ruffles his hair in exasperation.

"Stop sulking." I say to him as I walk back to the room.

"I'm not." He follows me.

"Well you look cute." I feel him pinch my butt.

"Vampires are not cute." He growls as he goes into his office. I shake my head at him; glad he is in a playful mood. When I'm back in the living room I realize I forgot the drinks.

Oh well.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all finish this until the end, which is coming up soon. Next chapter we'll have some wedding goodness and a flight to the honeymoon! My apologies for the delay. You guys are great :)**

**Eric4Me**

**(Don't forget to review! Even if they are about my lack of updating :P Thanks)**


	50. Wedding Bells

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad your sticking with the story! Here's Chapter 51 :)**

**Eric POV**

"My child, I rarely see you like this." Godric murmurs behind me. I look at myself in the mirror and make sure everything is in place. This evening has to be perfect for Sookie. She wants this. She deserves this.

I ignore Godric and continue to finish getting ready. I can feel Sookie's nerves and her excitement. She may not be ready to be the center of attention, but she will make a beautiful bride. And then we'll have the honeymoon.

"Should you be with her? You are walking her down the aisle." I look back to Godric. He is staring out the window, observing all the guests. The venue for the wedding was Sookie's choice. A botanical garden of sorts, if you will. The guests started arriving an hour ago.

"I will leave when she is ready. Adele and her are speaking." Godric faces me. A prideful smile comes across his lips, "Eric, you look dashing. I never expected this day to come for you. You are very lucky." Godric fixes my tie, even though it is in perfect position.

"We are both lucky. We seem to have found our mates at the same time." I say to him.

He is nonchalant, "It is but a mere coincidence."

I clear my throat. Before I leave to my homeland, I have to have a much-needed conversation with my maker. Just in case. Even though I am past worrying about him and his well being, I just want him to know I am grateful for all he has done for me.

"We have had centuries together. I am more pleased than you will ever know that you did not meet the sun. You have been the best maker I could have asked for, even at our worst times," I pause. Godric is listening to my every word. "You have found Adele now and you are king. Please tell me you are alright." I want his reassurance. I feel like a newborn vampire being trained by my master.

Godric holds my hand, sincerity pulsing through him. He moves his other hand behind my neck. "My child, I have never been more certain that I am going to be all right. I have a newfound position in this existence, thanks to you." Godric warmly embraces me. "I will go see Sookie. See you soon." He leaves hastily.

How did I become so blessed?

Surely the gods are looking after me.

**Sookie POV**

Gran fixed my hair one last time. Pam and Amelia were sitting on a loveseat behind me. Gran helped me to my feet. Everyone's reaction was the same, one of admiration.

When I looked in the mirror, I was not as pleased as they were. My weight gain due to pregnancy was not flattering in the least. Although the dress was perfect, so was the hair and makeup, I wanted to look how I had when I first met Eric.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked, worried.

"Nothing, I…I just," I was unable to finish my sentence.

"You just look beautiful." Godric now stood beside me. I smiled at him. "Thank you." I was barely audible. It was true, even if I did not feel like it in that moment. Eric would be more than happy with the dress and my appearance.

"Are you ready?" Godric asked me.

This is it. "Let's do it." I let out a breath. Eric has seen more of me than any person ever has. He has been with me at my worst and best. This is just another moment for us to share together.

The scenery of the wedding is breathtaking. The color scheme of the area matched those of the invitations, red and black. Lights hung from tree to tree lighting up the whole vicinity. The aisle up to the alter was red and the chairs were white with black ties around the backs. Seeing everything come together, exactly how I had imagined it, was beyond magnificent.

Pam and Amelia and Gran walk out in front of us. The wedding march starts to play and I am feeling a wave of relief and calm rush over me. I know it's coming from Eric.

_Wow, Sookie beautiful_

_ Lucky man!_

_ Well who would have thought she would find someone to settle down with?_

I block the thoughts from my mind.

Amelia and Jason walk down the aisle first. Pam follows them next by herself. Godric and I wait a few brief moments. Godric leans over to me, "My child is lucky to have a found a woman like you. Thank you for all that you have given him and all you continue to."

And with that, we walk. All the guests, most of them I do not recognize, look at me with huge grins on their faces. Most of them are vampires or other supernatural creatures. The only humans I saw were my coworkers from Merlottes, including Sam, and then Ginger with a man I had never seen.

As we started to get closer, my heart sped up. Eric was standing at the alter looking magnificent. I knew he would look handsome, but this, I would not have guessed. _Eric, you have outdone yourself_, I catch my breath when he looks up at me.

_You too lover, you too,_ he looks like this is the first time he has ever seen me. I am so happy that I feel as if I could cry. But, I will hold it back as long as I can. When I reach the alter, Godric chastely kisses my cheek and goes to stand beside Eric.

Eric takes both of my hands into his. I hold them as if they were my only lifeline. "If anyone is ready, shall we begin?" The priest asks. I nod eagerly, Eric only blinks.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God." The priest began. Eric seemed completely fascinated by the priest's words.

"Into this holy union Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else forever hold your peace." Thankfully, no one said a word.

"I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's Word, you do now confess it." He looks at us expectantly.

_Not on your life my love_, Eric thinks.

_Same to you_, I tease back.

The priest turns to me, "Sookie Stackhouse, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

"Yes, of course." I say more to Eric, then the priest.

"Eric Northman, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" He asks him.

"Yes." He speaks seriously.

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" He asks the audience. There is a collective yes throughout the group. We're getting closer to the end.

"Let us exchange rings." The priest announces.

Gran hands me Eric's ring. I have been waiting to give this to him for a long time. "Eric, where do I start? I never would have thought taking that job at Fangtasia would have led to all of this. Loving you is the most effortless thing in the world. You are my best friend and I will never stop loving you. I will be there for you whenever you need me, in good times and bad." I slip the ring onto his finger.

Eric grins like the Cheshire cat and I am in the exact same state. Eric takes my ring from Godric. "Min älskare, never had I imagined in my existence to find such light. You make me happy. We laugh and enjoy each other. I strive to protect you and fulfill your needs and that will never stop. I love you. Without you, I would not be the same. You have given me everything I have ever desired and so much more. You will never understand the extent to which I care for you, but I have the rest of our lives to show you." I have never believed anything he said more. I wipe at the tears starting to form.

Eric puts the ring on my finger and it is complete.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." We are finally given permission.

Eric cups my face in his palm and pulls me close to him. I block out the sound of the audience clapping and the lights from photos being taken. All I feel is the strong hum in our bond. His lips are gentle as he pulls me closer to him. I feel a low growl in his stomach.

_I cannot wait to have you on my plane_, Eric thinks. I flush. I've never had sex on a plane before. In fact, I've never even flown! Eric's eyes have a mischievous twinkle as he pulls back from me. We turn to walk down the aisle, bombarded by cheers and hollers.

Two jet-black Hummer limos are lined up waiting for Eric and I and the bridesmaids and groomsmen. "Eric we don't need a limo." I say surprised.

"No we do not. But it's a nice touch." He laughs as he helps me inside. Our driver is none other than Eric's day man. He tips his hat to Eric and I, while my bonded rolls the window up for privacy. Reception here we come.

**Eric POV**

Sookie rests her head on my shoulder; I wrap my arms around her in return. It feels perfect to be alone with her, now as man and wife. "It was a wonderful ceremony. A tad bit religious." I jest. Gran was fairly adamant about having a traditional wedding. While I was busy glamouring a priest.

She giggles, a lovely sound, "It was, wasn't it? This night has been…just right." Sookie lets out a breath.

"It is not over," he angles my face in his direction, "Did I mention you look absolutely stunning?" I give her my signature smile. Sookie blushes. Earlier I had felt a bit of turmoil, now all that can be sensed is satisfaction.

"Even being pregnant?" She questions.

I move my hand over to her stomach, feeling Alek kick a little bit, "Especially being pregnant. It agrees with you lover. Your skin is glowing; your hair is shining, and your smile. I am the envy of every man." Sookie was about to dispute my point, but I silenced her with a kiss.

She smiled and bit my lower lip. "Sookie, do not tease me. I want to keep you in this dress until we are on our way to Sweden." I murmur against her neck. Her pulse is beating rapidly. I put my hand on her upper thigh, wishing the dress were gone.

Sookie groans and settles for kissing. Then she moves her hand to the obvious bulge and I close my eyes. "You are pushing me." I give her a fangy smile.

"You like it." She moves her hands up my chest. I chortle uproariously.

"Oh you do please me." I kiss the top of her head. "My little vixen. You must really be ready tonight." I purr.

She shrugs, "I always want you."

"The feeling is mutual." I whisper. By the gods, how did I get so lucky? She is a match for me if there ever was one. It is most fulfilling that her feelings are returned to the exact degree. Not to mention Godric and Pamela both accept her and how much she has grown to mean to me.

With the bond, I thought I realized how much Sookie is mine in every way. But the wedding, even if it is a human celebration, has also given me a sense of appreciation. The words of the priest only motivated me to honor Sookie. Be thankful that I have her. She is mine to love and protect. And I would never do anything to betray that.

"I love you so much Eric." She whispers in a small voice.

"Sometimes it hurts how deeply I care for you." I tell her, though I am sure that is another shared feeling between us. She shakes her head against me. With loving someone this much, there is a certain risk. Everything I do, I always think of my bonded first. Would she be pleased with me?

The limo starts to slow down. "Can't we skip the reception?" She jokes as it comes to a halt. Oh how I wish we could. She would regret it if we did anyway.

"Come." I cannot help but wink at her.

**Sookie POV**

Guests are still arriving when we arrive. It feels nice that to know that everyone came here for Eric and I, even if for some people it was just business. We pull in and park at the back entrance. I look to Eric. "What are we doing in the back?" I ask him.

"I have something for you, come lover." He helps me out of the limo. How did he keep this from me? I smile at his secretiveness. In this case, being surprised is a very good thing.

We walk through the back and take an employee only elevator. Eric and I remain completely silent, but there is a string of emotions going between us. His presence has grown to affect me very much.

The elevator dings to a stop and a hall leading to a door await us. Eric leads me down the hallway. Pulling out a gold key, he opens the door. It is a lavish suite; everything is gold and white, a pale color scheme.

"I have something for you, from my childhood," He helps me sit down. I watch as he walks out of the room and then come back with a sleek, dark box. His childhood? I am in awe before he says anything else. Anything from his human days must be irreplaceable and valuable to him.

He opens the box and I see a dagger. It's aging is obvious only due to the blade, which is slightly cracked. The handle is a white stone with a single red jewel just below the blade. Eric takes it out and places it in my hands. It's heavier than I thought it would be.

"My father gave this to me, when I was ready to hunt. I remember its beauty and power. He told me it wielded a powerful magick." He smiles fondly at the memory.

"Eric, I can't accept this. It's yours." I shake my head. This is too precious to him. It would be selfish of me to take it from him.

"And now it is ours. One day we will give this to Alek." He is so sure of this. I push his hair behind his ear and kiss him tenderly.

"He will love it. I do." I feel him wrap my arms around me.

"Thank you Sookie. Thank you for everything. Let's get to our reception." Eric's voice is quiet. I can feel through the bond how emotional this is to him. Alek also feels very calm. How could this night get any better?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The reception is in full swing. Tables of ten are scattered all around the room. Classical music is softly playing while dinner is being served. The wedding cake towers in the middle of the room. All of its tiers are crafted perfectly. I spot my Merlottes coworkers at one table. Arlene looks amazed by all this. Sam and Dawn also look pretty cozy.

Before we begin our meal Godric stands and thanks everyone for coming. Then we eat. The food is very expensive and higher class than I am use to. Even the vampires have food, but it is all made from blood.

The best men and bridesmaids surround us, our closest friend and family. "Gran, can you take care of Max while we're away? I know it's short notice, but it's been in the back of my mind." I start conversation. I actually feel bad leaving him home. He has not received much attention during the last few weeks.

"Yes dear, of course." Gran takes a bite from her dinner. Godric's arm is lazily wrapped around Adele's chair. They seem so comfortable with each other and now publicly. Pam and Amelia are chatting up Jason and I am glad that he looks fairly entertained.

"What is that?" I point to whatever Eric is eating.

Eric shrugs, "A soup? It tastes like True Blood in a bowl." He scowls.

"What?" I take a small bite of my filet mignon. It is cooked perfectly. Eric glances around the room. He mutters dejectedly. I can feel through our bond he actually finds it humorous.

Eric rests his hand on the top of my knee. People come up and congratulate us. Most of them are Eric's associates, some scarier than others. Sam and Dawn come by after they finish their meal. I set my fork down on my now empty plate.

"Oh Cher, this is fantastic." He doesn't hug me or even kiss my cheek. I realize it's a respect thing among the supes. The bond and the marriage put new rules to my relationship with Eric.

"It turned out great. Are you having a good time? It looks like it's almost time to cut the cake." I look around at the others. People are finishing up and I am eager to be alone with my husband.

"First you two have to dance." Dawn reminds me. I feel a newfound excitement about the reception. Dancing with Eric sounds pretty good right now. And sure enough the deejay makes his announcement.

"Will the newlyweds please make their way to the dance floor? It is time for the first dance." He sounds overenthusiastic. Eric takes my hand and we go to the floor.

Norah Jones, 'Come Away With Me', begins to play. It was Eric's job to pick the wedding song and I am overjoyed by his choice. His hand moves to my lower back and we begin to sway to the music. For once, it does not bother me that all eyes are focused on Eric and I. In fact, it is the opposite. I want to be the spectacle.

_I will remember this night for the rest of my existence_, Eric thinks through to me.

"Me too." I whisper aloud. I rest my head on his broad chest. The comfort he brings me is immense and wonderful. I don't want the song to end. He lovingly rubs my back.

I scan the crowd once more. Jason is beaming at me. I feel somewhat bittersweet. We aren't as close as we use to be. Hopefully it would change sometimes soon. I miss my brother.

When the song ends Eric and I step away from the dance floor. "Let's cut the cake." I murmur. Eric senses my rush. I am almost overcome with lust. This night has been one full of flirtation and touching and I am ready for more.

The crowd gathers as Eric and I both cut the cake. His hands are cool on mine as we slice into the first piece. This is only for the human side of things since Eric can't even eat the cake.

With the first slice cut he takes a piece of the cake and playfully shoves it in my mouth. I cannot stop laughing. "Eric, what are you doing!" I sputter.

"I understand it is tradition for the newly married couple to feed each other?" It is truly adorable that he learned about the tradition. At least I know the guests will be enjoying a soft vanilla cake.

"Now everyone feel free to help yourself to desert as well as to start dancing!" An eager announcement is made.

_Soon lover, _I hear from Eric.

For the remainder of our time there, Eric and I danced and conversed with our guests. There was more mention of Sophie-Anne than I expected, but it was all in congratulations. I received more hugs than I ever had in a lifetime. The highlight of the evening was watching Godric and Gran dance as well as the older vampires interacting with humans. It was more than a pleasant evening.

"Excuse me," Eric out of nowhere has a microphone in his hand. The music stops and all eyes are on him, "Thank you all for taking time out of your schedules to be here for Sookie and I. It truly means a lot to the both of us. Unfortunately, my wife and I have to cut this evening short. Please feel free to stay and celebrate. Thank you." He gives them his most dazzling smile.

And then we're off. Before I know it, we're in the hummer limo on the way to Eric's private plane. I feel giddy. "I have been waiting to get you alone all night." I say ready to pounce on him.

He kisses me back with vigor. My stomach tightens and I want him. Now. "Wait." He growls. His pupils are dilated and his fangs are out.

"What's wrong?" I ask quickly. Eric never stops us, not from sex. He rubs the back of his neck.

The car stops and we are moving onto the plane. Everything is moving rather fast. Eric seems very focused all of a sudden. He interlocks his fingers with mine as we walk onto the plane. His staff greets me warmly and I feel welcome aboard.

I sit down and let out a sigh. I hadn't realized how tired I was! The clock on the plane reads eight o clock. The dancing must have done it for me. Eric leans down and takes off my heels. He gently rubs them.

"Eric, stop being a tease." I mutter.

"Can't I enjoy relaxing my wife?" He asks as he sits beside me. He has a point. "I only want to wait until we are in Sweden. I want our first time as man and wife to be…" He cannot find the word he is looking for. I smile at him and move closer to him.

"Perfect? Flawless? Earth moving?" Although I joke with him, I feel touched that this is so important to him. I sit back and rest my eyes. If Eric feels that strongly about waiting, just this once, then I can control myself.

"Oh, Mrs. Northman, it will be all of those things."

**Hope you enjoyed the ceremony and the reception! I personally am excited for the honeymoon :) Who knows what will await Sookie and Eric? Thank you for reading! Let me know what you all thought of the wedding and what you think the honeymoon will be like?**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**For where I learned the priest's lines : http:/www(dot)auburn(dot)edu/~allenkc/ulcm/wed04(dot)html **


	51. Honeymoon Part 1

**Chapter 52 :)**

**Sookie POV**

"Sookie, wake up." Eric whispers at my ear. I yawn and stretch as I sit up. We are still on the plane. Eric's suit is off as well as his tie. When did I fall asleep?

"We're here?" I ask hopefully, A surge of lust pulses through me. I'm wide-awake now. He nods. I peek out the window of the plane and see only the lights of the landing strip. We must be in the middle of nowhere.

Eric and I quietly step off the plane and into a black SUV. "Well almost there." Eric smiles at his humor. Eric's hand is on my upper thigh, if only my dress were shorter! I have been in this wedding dress for far too long.

We only drive for about ten minutes and then we stop at a black iron gate. The driver says something in Swedish and the gates creep open. We are driven up a long driveway with the only scenery of tall trees. Lights become visible and I am in awe of the house before me. The craftsmanship is beautiful. The house itself is white and the roof is dark. In the morning I would have to come out and look at it.

The house is surrounded by nothing but trees. Eric hands the driver a one hundred dollar bill and I cannot help but shake my head at him. One hundred dollars for such a short drive? "Thank you Mr. Northman, all the luggage is inside. Congratulations." The driver politely nods at me.

Eric's fangs slip out as soon as the driver is gone. We're inside the house in seconds thanks to his vampire speed. We are suddenly in a bedroom, I think on the second floor. There is only one window; thick curtains are pushed to the side. They will easily block the sun. Moonlight streams into the room, giving us both a shaded view of each other.

Eric stands behind me, his fingers slowly untie the corseted back of my dress. I close my eyes, relishing his brief touches. His fingertips caress my back as each tie becomes undone. Once the dress is off of me and I am standing before Eric, he turns me so I face him. My eyes remain on him as he touches me.

His hands first reach out to my stomach. "I will miss you like this." Eric murmurs. I want to roll my eyes at him. Pregnancy is not the most flattering look, but Eric sees more than just the physical side of it. Alek moves as a response to Eric's touch and voice.

I smile at him, but say nothing. He continues his exploration. His eyes display nothing but admiration. I am not embarrassed or uncomfortable by any stretch with Eric. This is the most natural thing in the world.

Eric pulls me closer and kisses me. His tongue presses against my lips and I open for him. He is still fully clothed as he pulls me closer to him. I deepen the kiss and Eric pulls away.

In an instant he is undressed. I want to touch him as he did me, but I know that he wants this to be about me. I just place my hand over his heart and look up at him. Then his mouth is on me and I am lying back on the bed. I sink into the mattress and become enveloped in Eric's hold.

He pulls away from me and I arch into him. My torso is on the bed; my legs are dangling off the edges. Eric cups my breast in one of his hands. I close my eyes at the sensation.

"Watch me." He murmurs lovingly against my skin. We make eye contact and a surge of love runs through our bond. He presses his lips against my thigh and then moves to my center.

I let out a breath. He is masterful with his movements. He knows exactly where to put his lips, his fingers. "Eric, please." I say above a whisper. I have never needed him this much.

I feel my stomach start to tighten and then I feel Eric enter me. I gasp as both of my hands move to hold his shoulders. Eric looks down at me and closes his eyes. The sensations coming between us are unreal. I start to push against him and he growls.

In seconds I am on top of Eric and he is underneath me. I watch as he bites his wrist and then he hands it to me. I know drinking his blood won't only heighten this moment, but it will only make us grow closer. Taking Eric's wrist I bring it to my mouth and drink. Eric growls and then I feel a pinch and feel Eric drink from me.

And then I am finished. My whole body spasms as I shout out. Eric moans and says, "Min kärlek, jag behöver dig." I move over to lie on my side and rest my head on Eric's chest. When I look up his fangs are out and his eyes are shut. Remnants of my blood outline his perfect lips. I mirror his actions briefly and taste him.

Our bond was buzzing and the need to be with Eric again was unbearable. "Sookie, I love you." Eric moves his hand to my lower back and his other one rest on my stomach. Alek is moving around wildly. Eric's eyes are full of wonder as he can feel our son moving around as well.

I kiss Eric lovingly, "I love you. This is all incredible."

"You will never understand how much I need you. The life you have given me is beyond anything I ever deserved." Eric tells me. I shake my head at him. He always belittles himself.

"I want you again." I climb on top of him. Even though I am pregnant, I have still not grown _that_ big. Eric interlocked his fingers with mine.

Slowly, he slides into me and I rock against him.

This surely will go on for the rest of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"The sun will come up soon." Eric is barely audible. He shakes me from sleep. After three more times of lovemaking, I was exhausted. My arms are wrapped around his chest, cocooned in him. We fit each other completely.

"I'm falling asleep now." I chuckle.

Eric nods, "I left you a note. It's on the nightstand. Read it when you wake up." Eric tells me as I drift into sleep. I rest with ease, knowing that the night coming will be another perfect one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I wake up and let out a long yawn. Eric is beside me, facing me. He looks utterly relaxed and peaceful. I switch the lamp on, and get a good look at the room. The furniture is all antique and taken care of. The room is decorated with swords and shields, obviously from Eric's human days. I climb out of bed and grab a robe that is draped over the desk chair. It is silky and scarlet colored.

On the nightstand there is a note, just like Eric said. I open it and a smile erupts as I start to read.

_Dearest wife,_

_ Last night was the most memorable of my existence. I will never forget you in a vision of white. You will find a companion for the day down the hall. I have a security team on the perimeter of the estate. Please do not stray. I have plans for us this evening. _

_ With love, Eric_

Curiosity blooms. A companion? I have an idea of who it could be, but I do not get my hopes up. Down the hall, I stop at the first door I get to. The house is decorated elegantly and old fashioned. When I open the door Max bombards me.

"Max! Hey boy." I am like a little kid. For the last few weeks, I have not given that much attention to my dog. But, I am sure happy we get the rest of the day now. Max barks in reply to me, his tail wagging like mad.

Max licks my cheek and yips at me. The room is dedicated to Max. There is a huge pet bed and a whole crate of toys. There is food and water in porcelain bowls on the floor. Another note is waiting for me in the pet bed across the room.

_Lover,_

_ Enjoy your day with Max. Explore the house and the grounds._

_Eric_

I grab a leash hanging on the wall and take it with me. I know Max will have to go out soon. "Well Max, let's go." I grin at Max and we're off. I walk downstairs and survey the house, well it's actually bigger than a house. Everything is at a grand scale and beautiful. I cannot believe I am actually in Sweden. Looking down at my hand, at my ring, I feel whole. Everything has fallen into place.

In the kitchen, the fridge is stocked with True Blood and a variety of vegetables and fruits as well as fish and chicken. I decide to have strawberries and cream for breakfast. Max whines at my feet and I sneak him a berry. He is so excited! I put the leash on the table beside me.

After I eat, I walk into the main room. There is a computer with a post-it on it. _Please use_, another note from Eric. Part of me wants to keep roaming the house just to see if he has left any other messages for me.

I start up the computer and laugh when I see the screensaver is a picture of Eric holding a sword and his shield covering him. He is completely nude besides that. I open my email, which I rarely use, and send out little emails to my closest friends and family. I thank Sam for coming to the wedding as well as Jason and Amelia. I tell Alcide that I hope he is doing well and we should have dinner when he gets back. I know Gran doesn't have an email, so I remind myself to call her at some point, but I know she would understand if I didn't.

Max is lying on the dark leather couch when I turn around. He looks up at me and barks. "Let's go for a walk Max." I pat my leg as I walk into the kitchen and grab the leash.

As soon as we step outside, the breeze hits me. It is wonderful. Beautiful green trees and land surround us. I hear water running, maybe from a stream close by? I am captured by this landscape.

Max and I walk around the front of the house and I look back at it. In the light it is even more outstanding. As we start our walk, I have the keen feeling of being watched. When I look around, I don't see anyone, but I know I am being looked after.

Max takes care of his business and then we walk into the backyard. There is a large gate surrounding an in ground pool, hot tub, and garden. From where I stand I can see a walkway go over the pool. Did I bring a swimsuit? I head back inside and let Max loose.

I sigh. "I'll just watch a movie." I say aloud. I will wait to swim with Eric and I do not feel like reading. Plus, I want to be well rested for tonight. I find a folder of movies underneath the big screen television. I pick a random movie and put it in the DVD player.

When I turn around to sit, Niall is standing in front of me. "Niall!" I am surprised to see him. He did not come to the wedding or the after party. Why is he here now? We give each other a quick embrace.

"Hello Sookie. How is the honeymoon?" He asks me. I laugh at his question.

"Well so far so good. We've only been here one night." I say. Niall nods in understanding.

"Of course. How is the child?" He now seems concerned.

I feel a tingling sensation as his question sinks in. "He is fine. Niall what's wrong?" I ask him. He looks at me, and for a moment I see him falter. Niall never acts quite as strange as he is now.

"Alek is very important, as you are. You are both very important to our world." He says. There are many meanings behind what he says. I am not nearly as thrown off by his statement, as I should be. Niall used his magick to help me conceive. As far as I know it has never been done before.

"Do you know what he will be like?" I ask him.

"Alek? No, not for sure. I know how I hope he will be. But, we know he will be something that has never been before." Niall is carefully gauging my reactions. Max jumps onto the couch and sits beside me. He rests his head on my stomach.

"He will be well protected?" I ask him.

Niall looks at me gravely, "Sookie, you both will be. More so protected then you are even now. I have eyes on you constantly as does Eric. Now that Godric is king, he keeps you very high on his watch list. Are you worried?"

And I realize I am. Up to this point I have been so reassured and now I am over thinking everything. Alek is going to be a new being. Not every supe is going to be accepting of that. Eric knows this. I know this. It is a fact.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"No. Let us worry for you. You are his greatest protector." He sounds so sure of himself, while I am now confused.

"Niall, I am not trying to be rude, but please tell me why you are here? Out of all the days you could pop in, you're here today." I push for more information.

"I merely want to apologize for missing your big day. And to see how my granddaughter is doing. I have no intentions of causing you distress." He tells me.

"You have plans for him don't you?" I ask my grandfather.

"I have plans for the both of you Sookie." Niall sits down.

**Eric POV **

When I open my eyes to the world, I feel…new. Everything is right. I can feel through the bond Sookie is happy and that is all that matters to me. I have made plans to take Sookie to a restaurant in the village and look through the shops. I can hear the shower running from the bed.

I sit up and get dressed. Sookie walks into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. She smiles at me and comes to kiss me. Her lips press against mine almost urgently.

"Mrs. Northman, you are very eager." I grin down at her.

She runs her hands up and down my back, "I always am with you." I nip at her lower lip and let her get dressed. She has a light blue sundress on the bed with a white sweater to wear in case it gets cold.

I cannot help but admire her as she dresses. Sookie's body, even while pregnant, is a gift. She is absolutely perfect with every curve. She dries her hair in the bathroom, while I go upstairs to check up on my business ventures.

I am hit by the distinct smell of fairy. It's too strong to be Sookie. Niall maybe? I raise my eyebrow as I scan the room, nothing seems out of place. Max is fast asleep on the sofa, the only thing notable in the room. I go to the computer and browse through some of my files. Godric has been putting together a new board for our district as well as his right hand men.

Sookie's arms slide around me, "Are you ready?"

"Of course lover," I pause, "But first, can you tell me why Niall was here?" I ask completely calm. I send off feelings of love and reassurance. I have no desire to get into a fight on this night.

She looks around the room and sighs, "He apologized for missing the wedding. And he had some things to tell me about Alek and myself." She looks ready to leave. But, my interest is now heightened.

"Niall would like Alek and I to have a stronger involvement in his world. Fairies are a dying breed and even someone with some fairy blood is better than nothing." It sounds like direct words from Niall himself.

"And you think this a good, safe idea?" I ask her. The fae will not be quick to accept a half-blooded telepath who is married to a powerful vampire and her son created by magick rarely seen before.

She puts her hand on her hip, "Eric, I did not agree to anything Niall said. In fact, I told him that I should wait to speak to you. Can we please leave now?" I felt a rush of anxiety from Sookie. Talking of plans and the future is too stressful a topic right now.

"Yes, let's go." I take her hand in mine and we walk out into the garage.

"More cars for your collection?" She teases me.

"Our collection." I correct her as I help her into the silver Lexus. She rests one hand on her stomach as we pull away from the house. She stares at the house as we drive away.

"It's really beautiful here Eric. There's even a pool!" She sounds very excited.

"We can go for a swim when we get back." I tell her.

"I didn't bring a suit." She winks at me and I laugh loudly.

"It just so happens I didn't either." I rest my hand on her knee.

So far, the honeymoon is going perfectly. Well besides Niall.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope your enjoying the honeymoon so far, I know it has only been one day. The next chapter will certainly have more adventures! What do you think of Niall's idea? Reviews are welcome!**

**Translation: My love, I need you**


	52. Honeymoon Part 2

**Thank you all for your reviews! Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Eric POV**

Sookie was still asleep on my chest when I woke. I look down at my wife and bonded. Her hair is draped over her face, her lips slightly parted. It is the fourth night of the honeymoon, only three more nights in Sweden. At least here we can ignore our troubles. When we get home, this issue with Niall will surely arise with more force. At least we have not had to acknowledge it yet. It only leads to arguing.

"Eric…why? What is this?" Sookie begins to mumble in her sleep. Her voice is completely calm. I gently shake her awake, just in case she is having a nightmare. She jolts and stares up at me wide eyed.

"It was just a bad dream lover." I kiss her on the forehead. She is sweating ever so slightly.

"It's hot in here." She murmurs as she climbs out of bed. I look at her body in complete admiration. Her breasts have grown and her curves are only more accentuated. Pregnancy is truly a marvelous thing, probably even more so for a vampire, since we are usually not able to procreate.

The fan is on full blast since Sookie prefers cooler temperatures to sleep in. The air conditioning is also on. She glances at me, "Want to swim?" I am out of bed instantly. I pick up Sookie and move through the house at top speed.

When we reach the pool, Sookie seems to relax once we're outside. I dive into the pool. Once above the water I grin up at Sookie, my fangs bared. She looks delectable. I watch her move down the steps and into the water. I have my arms around her as soon as soon as she is in the water. I move the both of us to deeper water.

"I love you." I murmur as I press my lips against her neck.

"Make love to me Eric." She whispers.

I am more than happy to oblige. My fingers enter her slowly. She is more than ready for me. I push her back towards the pool so that is pressed against the cool stone wall of the pool and she wraps her legs around me.

I groans as I pushes deeper into her. She holds onto me as he begins to move with. She is matching each of my thrusts. The noises coming from Sookie are pushing me. It must be the pregnancy. It would certainly explain her temperature issues. She bites down on my shoulder and I feel my skin break.

I finish before she does, but I continue to thrust. Sookie follows release. She rests her head in the nook between my shoulder and neck. "You feel so light." I mutter.

We float around, kissing lazily, in the pool for about half an hour. Through our bond, I can feel her happiness. There are looming feelings of worry, but I say nothing.

She presses her soft lips against mine, "Let's go inside." I nod and carry her out of the pool. She does not know the house near as well as I do, so I lead the way. There is a bathroom right by the sliding doors to the pool. I grab two towels. After I wrap mine around my waist, I help Sookie dry off.

Her hand is resting on her stomach. "He's moving a lot." She looks somewhat perplexed.

"Are you in pain?" I ask her, trying not to overreact. I am only feeding off Sookie's emotions. She shakes her head and smiles. Maybe the traveling is finally taking a toll on her. For the last few nights she has been on her feet a lot.

"No. Just hungry," she pauses, "Let's get something to eat." We leave our towels on the floor and walk upstairs. She blushes at me when she notices me staring at her.

"Eric, can you grab me a shirt?" She has no need to be bashful, but I comply with her request. When I am back downstairs she is eating an apple, sitting on the countertop. I hand her one of my Fangtasia shirts.

She pulls it overhead and continues to eat. "That museum we went to last night was fun." It was a museum holding replicas of many of the first Viking ships. I personally enjoyed sharing with her all my stories about that period of my life. It helped that I had been there when some of the ships were being built.

"I had a feeling you would enjoy it. I am honored to share all of this with you." I am most sincere. Sookie is the only one who I would want to see and know all of this about me, well apart from Godric and Pam. Soon Alek will get to see all of this too.

"I think we should come back here. I already don't want to leave." She takes another bite of the apple. I watch her intently. Something is off.

"Neither do I. But, my plane is not going anywhere. We can come here whenever we want." I smile at her reassuringly.

"I'll take you up on that," She hops down from the countertop and puts the apple core in a trash can. "I'm going to start a bath." She kisses me and walks out of the room.

I watch as she walks out of the room.

Minutes later, I hear my phone buzzing. I rush to my office. I see it is Godric. "Hello Godric." I answer coolly.

"My child. How is the honeymoon?" He starts the conversation. This is all idle chatter of course. He called for a reason and I know it is not to speak about my honeymoon.

I sit down at my desk. I'm glad Sookie is upstairs, I do not want her hearing whatever Godric and I have to say, just in case. "Unfortunately it is almost over. But, I believe Sookie is having a wonderful time." I tell my maker.

"That is good to hear," he pauses, "Niall came by and visited me this evening." I smirk down at my desk. Of course Niall visited Godric. Niall should be coming to me before he speaks to Sookie or my maker. She is mine. I am her protector. His plans are pointless unless I approve. I calm myself down. Sookie would hate my 'caveman' demeanor.

"He spoke with Sookie as well. It seems whatever he has to say he cannot say to me." I know Godric will have has opinions and as always I respect them.

Godric clears his throat, "We need to keep Niall and Sookie separate. His intentions for her are not dishonorable, but they are not what is best for her or your son. He is becoming worried about his realm and not thinking clearly by any means."

"What does he want?" I try to control my temper.

"It is strange Eric. He is not against the idea of having half fairies or a brand new race of supernatural being, which he hopes will be Alek. He wants Sookie to take part in the ruling of the fae and he is playing coy on his plans for Alek. I think he is unsure himself. It really is all incessant babble really." Godric tells me.

"Explain." I should not be so short with my maker, but I am thirsty for more information.

"It sounds as if he wants Sookie to leave this realm for his, Alek as well. But, he did not say those words. I thought you may no something." None of this is sitting well with me.

"Of course I do not know anything. No one wants to include me in their agendas. No one is touching my bonded or my son. They are mine." My fangs come down in anger. If Niall were here right now, they would be his last moments alive. Godric is silent on the other end of the phone.

"Eric, my child, do not act foolish. Control your emotions." Godric says.

"What should I do?" I ask him for his guidance. I know it will be more helpful than anything I come up with on my own.

Then I feel Sookie enter the room before she says anything. At this moment, I do not have it in me to speak to her. My feelings are too overactive and what I am trying to learn has not become clear yet.

"Eric," She looks pale. I need to finish this conversation and then I can give her all my attention.

"Lover, please." I motion for one more moment to end my discussion with Godric.

"Eric, something is wrong. I can't feel Alek." Her voice is shaking. I stare at her and drop my phone. With my hearing, I am able to hear Godric repeatedly asking me what's happening.

I kneel in front of Sookie and press my ear to her stomach. It is silent. No movement or noises come through to me. Fear and confusion encompass me. What is happening? My mind shifts to Niall, but he would not endanger his family. I know that much for sure.

But, if Alek were truly in harms way, wouldn't I know it? Some part of me would have to feel it. The same goes for Sookie.

"Nothing at all?" I ask.

"I mean, I know he's in there. He is moving. But, his emotions are blank. Is something wrong?" She is panicking. I motion for her to sit down in my desk chair.

I open my phone and call Dr. Ludwig. The phone seems to ring forever before she answers it. She sounds like she had been sleeping. "Northman what is it?" She sounds somewhat weary.

I'm putting my thoughts in order. It is one thing after another all of a sudden. "Is it normal for Sookie to stop being able to feel Alek's emotions?" I ask her quickly. She is quiet for far too long, not putting me at any ease. Sookie is biting her lower lip and her leg is shaking.

Dr. Ludwig clears her throat, "The only explanation I can come up with is that Alek is changing." She sounds frustrated that I called her in the first place.

"Changing?" I question. Sookie is looking at me, waiting for some explanation.

"Evolving, maturing, revolutionizing. It is getting closer to the birth. He is settling in his final stages." She tell me.

"We still have a little while before he comes." I turn away from Sookie, allowing my concern to show on my face. We are not ready for Alek to be here earlier than what is planned. He is supposed to be here in December. We have time. But, apparently that may not be the case.

Dr. Ludwig sighs, "Northman, the time I gave you was an estimation. How much blood have you given her?"

Fuck. "I don't know. We exchange less often now, but we still do." Sookie is squeezing her fists tight. _Lover, hold on. Everything is fine. Relax. _I tell her through the bond.

_Eric, it's easy for you to say. You're actually hearing information from a doctor_, she sounds irritated with me, but I ignore it. I know she'll be more calm once she hears what I have.

"Well your blood is speeding up this process. No more exchanging unless you want Alek to come out right now." She chuckles. I exhale.

"So it is alright that Sookie cannot feel his emotions? He is something that cannot be read." I repeat the thought in my head. Sookie cannot read vampire minds. Alek could be a more vampire than anything… A sense of pride wells up inside me and Sookie frowns at my response.

"Most mothers cannot read their children's feelings telepathically."

"She is not most mothers. Thank you so much for your help Dr. Ludwig, as always." I hang up without a goodbye. I toss my cell phone on the desk and stare at Sookie. She has visibly calmed down.

"Well? What did she say?" At least we both know it is not bad news, well not necessarily. I embrace her quickly, trying to put her at ease.

"Alek is growing, he is maturing. In the phase he was in, you could hear him. Remember when you did not hear him at first and then a few months into the pregnancy, you could. Dr. Ludwig also said that we need to cease our exchanges for the remaining of the pregnancy. It is speeding things up to fast. She is not sure when the baby is due anymore." I tell her.

Sookie says nothing.

"Lover?" I cup her face.

**Sookie POV **

Alek is leaning towards vampire features? Is that what Eric is trying to tell me? Not only do we not know what he is going to be, but now we do not know when he will be here. He's probably grown so much with Eric's blood. Even a little drop could speed up the process if only a little.

"Fantastic. At least he's okay," I put my hand on my stomach and murmur, "I love you little guy."

Eric laughs, "Lover, we should be happy. He is going to take after his father." I raise my eyebrows at him. He is only teasing, but I know Eric really wants Alek to be a vampire. If Alek had vampire like qualities, it would be something they both had in common right off the bat. The connection would be immediate. It all makes sense. The blood drinking and the blank thoughts. It all makes sense.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Northman." I playfully wrap my arms around him.

He lifts me up so I am sitting on the desk.

"Let me love you." He whispers against my neck.

I let out a breath. Moments ago we were both shaken up and now we are relieved in each others arms.

"Always." I kiss him softly.

**Whew. We're getting closer to what Niall wants! What do you think of Alek's changes? Review and comment! Next chapter will be up soon! **

**ALSO: I have a new story out, A Distant Light. You should take a look at it :) **

**Thanks again for reading and commenting. You guys are great!**


	53. All Good Things Must End

**Sookie POV**

"Eric, can you put this in your bag?" I hold up the toy sword we got for Alek at an antique store. I hate packing everything. I could stay here forever with Eric. But this is our last night. Tomorrow we will leave about an hour after Eric wakes. With all this confusion about Alek and Niall, going home sounds more business than anything.

"Of course lover." Eric takes the toy from me and puts it in one of his bags. He smiles at me when he notices I am looking at him. He has been inexplicably happy since we have come to the conclusion that he will more than likely have vampire qualities.

I stand up and stretch. Alek kicks and I gasp. He has gotten much stronger. Eric's blood is more than likely affecting him in more ways than one. Eric looks over to me and raises his eyebrow at me. "As soon as we get home, we are finishing everything." He knows I mean the nursery and baby proofing the house.

He wraps his arms around me, "Lover, I can finish these tasks in five minute with my speed. You are too stressed. Talk to me." He sits on the edge of the bed and playfully pats the spot next to him.

I plop down beside him. "I just want all this Niall business solved before Alek is here." I do not want anything getting in the way of anyone's happiness when Alek finally gets here. And I know Eric will know what to do.

Eric clenches his jaw, "Alek's birth will be the most joyous occasion. It will be something neither of us has gotten to experience before. Niall will be taken care of." He sounds angrier than I expected.

"What do you mean taken care of?"

"Either way, whatever decision is made, Niall will not interfere with Alek or you any longer." He is more upset about this than I thought. Has Niall somehow become a threat?

"Are you going to kill him?" I feel ignorant for even asking.

"Hopefully it will not lead to that." Eric is being completely serious.

"Eric, you cannot kill him. What is happening now that makes him such a threat?" I lay back on the bed, my back starting to hurt. Eric looks back at me and follows my actions.

He pushes my hair away from my face and smiles sadly. "Lover, I know how important family is to you. But, Niall is being too enigmatic. We think he wants you and Alek to go to his realm. That is impossible. You two are staying here. Alek will not be used because of his breed and neither will you."

"Eric, I would never leave you." I whisper. Surely Niall knows this.

"I do not think you will be given a choice." Eric tells me. I can feel through the bond that he is livid. Whenever I mention Niall he becomes somewhat closed off. At least we are not arguing.

"I know you won't let anything happen to us."

"Never."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Eric POV**

Max sits beside me as I call Pam. Sookie is unfortunately not feeling well. Alek is really starting to take a toll on her body. Her cramping is worsening as well as her nausea. But, Alek has had a lot of my blood. His increase in growth is undoubtedly having his effect on my bonded.

"Pamela, I want you to prepare the house for Sookie and I." I say as soon as she picks up. I imagine she is either at Fangtasia or either Amelia. She sighs.

"I prepared everything the night you two left. The nursery is complete, including his toys and clothing. Not to mention I have made sure the house is spotless." Pam tells me. I nod in understanding. I want things to be perfect for Sookie when we get home. I do not want there to be any more aspects that add to her stress.

"Thank you Pam." I am pleased that she has been such a help to Sookie and I. She mumbles something to whomever she is with, "Anything else Master?"

"No. Get back to Amelia." I smile down at Max, who is nipping at my back.

She scoffs, "Jealous?"

I never tire of the banter between my child and I. "Not possible." I hang up the phone. Sookie is standing before me. She is dressed in a light pink t-shirt, that hugs her wonderfully and sweatpants. She looks tired, but content nonetheless.

"Today has to be the worst day of my pregnancy so far." She sighs as she sits on the edge of the desk in front of me. Her scent is absolutely appetizing. I can feel through our bond she is sore and ready for our son to be here.

"Come here lover." I push my chair back from the desk and motion for Sookie to sit with me. She sits on my thigh and rests her head against mine. I glance at the clock; we'll have to leave in about forty-five minutes.

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful tonight, as always. Soon, we will have a son and you will no longer be this tired." I try to comfort her.

She laughs and I relish the sound. "Can I tell you something?" She looks at me.

"Of course lover. What is wrong?" Besides the obvious. I inwardly smile at my humor.

"I'm having a craving and it is getting stronger. Eric, I need blood." Her face is stony. I am not all that surprised. I quickly move Sookie to sit in my chair and into the kitchen. I grab a True Blood. It's taste may be horrible, but it will not cause any effects to Alek, besides nutrition.

When I am back in my office, Sookie looks at me pale faced. "I thought you were mad." She blushes. Her hormones are all in overdrive. I am not use to Sookie's insecure side.

But, I enjoy comforting her. I put the bottle of blood in front of her. "This is the best I can do. And I would never be mad at you over something you have no control over."

She grimaces at the bottle. Once the cap is twisted off, she takes a sip. She licks her lips and lets out a short laugh. "For this being so terrible, it tastes amazing." She takes another big drink. Her eyes close, a soft moan comes from her. True Blood never looked so good.

She finishes the entire bottle in less than a minute. "More." She stares at the bottle. It is not healthy for her to only drink this. I will not allow the blood only. She needs sustenance.

"You need human food too Sookie." I tell her.

She shakes her head, "I know, I know. But, I need this right now. I will eat on the plane. I promise." Her sincerity is genuine. It is such a strange view, watching her drink so much blood. I rush to grab another bottle for her.

Sookie looks relieved as she drinks the second one. "It feels much better." She whispers.

I think back to when I was first turned. The wanting for blood was more than just a craving or need. It was vital. To thirst for the blood, and then to feel it coursing through me was unlike anything I had ever felt.

"I know. I remember when I yearned for blood too." I sympathize with Sookie. She is going through all of these changes. But, I am glad I am here for her.

"Is this what it will feel like when I become a vampire?" Sookie asks me. The question throws me off guard. She is consumed with the True Blood; she does not even look up at me.

Has she thought of being turned into a vampire? The thought does not scare me away. In fact, sharing eternity with Sookie is beyond my wildest reverie. We have never really spoken much of the topic. However, her nonchalance in bringing it up is staggering.

"If you choose to be turned, you will need the blood. So much so, it will hurt." I do not lie. She should know the truth from as early as possible. Besides, anyone who thinks turning into a vampire is simple feat is a fool.

She puts the second bottle on my desk. "I don't know why I brought that up. I guess I know it will come eventually, it's just unspoken." She looks up at me. I clean up the two bottles and focus back on her.

Sookie wraps her arms around my waist and leans up to kiss me. I taste the blood on her and my fangs come down. "Darling, it is not unspoken. As much as I desire for you to eventually be one of my kind, if you never agree to it than I will not change you." I tell her.

I have no desire to change Sookie against her will or without many conversations about it. But, it pleases me greatly that she would be so open to it.

"Obviously Eric. But you will not have to do that much convincing," She smiles, "This really was a great honeymoon. Thank you so much." When she kisses me again, my lust comes alive. I want to throw her down and ravish her, but I know she is physically not up for it at this moment. So I only kiss her back. She has her arms around me and I am pulling her closer to me.

"We got to christen every room." She murmurs.

I growl at her. Sookie is teasing me. However, I smile at the memory. Being together with her is such an experience. Each time the way she moves, or the sounds she makes are like nothing I had ever known.

"It is a good thing too. Or else I would be making up for it right now." I wink at her. Then my cell phone rings. I sigh. I better get back into the world of emails and phone calls. Reality is slowly creeping back into my world.

"Good evening Mr. Northman. This is Lyle. The vehicle will be at your location in fifteen minutes. Then the plane will be ready in about twenty minutes after that." He tells me.

"Thank you Lyle." And I hang up.

Sookie has her hand on her stomach and her eyes closed. "Sookie?" She looks peaceful.

"I'm just trying to feel him. I miss that." She looks embarrassed to be admitting it, but I understand.

"I am sorry lover. When he is here, perhaps that will change." I tell her. And it very well may be true. Nothing is set in stone yet.

"He will be here soon. I feel it." She looks up at me.

"How soon?" I question.

"Sooner than we're expecting."

**I know this is a short chapter! But, the next chapter has a lot going on. Sookie's homecoming and a few other surprises, be prepared for a cliffhanger! Thank you for reading :) Review please! **


	54. To See You Suffer

**Sookie POV**

When we step off the flight I feel better, well rested. Eric's shiny red Corvette is waiting for us. I feel like I haven't even seen the car in ages even though it has been right in our garage. Eric looks relieved. Max is following us closely.

"Ready love?" He asks me. I nod. Our bags are being brought to the house, so it is only Eric and I for the ride. It is pure instinct when we take each other's hands as we walk towards the bright red automobile. It is second nature now.

Frustration floods through me as soon as I get in the car. One it is so cramped and I never noticed because I was never this big and two the seat belt it tight and uncomfortable. Not to mention Max, who is full grown, has squeezed between us. I rest my head against the window of the car and my hand on my faithful pet. As much as I love Alek, I am more than ready for him to be here.

"Maybe we should get an SUV." I mutter bitterly

Eric only smirks. I roll my eyes at him, but a smile seeps through. He is sending me so many feelings of love and affection it is hard to be grumpy. I just feel tired of being so uncomfortable. All of a sudden this discomfort is sudden.

"I'm sorry I'm taking my…whatever it is out on you." I look at him innocently.

He chuckles, "I know. I will not punish you this time." Eric winks at me and I laugh in response. _I would probably like it_, I think to him.

Eric nods, "I know you would."

I don't say anything back to him. Instead I just close my eyes and try to unwind. Right now I just want to be in one of Eric's t-shirts and in his arms. My emotions are controlling me. But as soon as we pull into our driveway and into the garage I am genuinely happy.

As much as I enjoyed Sweden, this is our true home. Despite the pain Alek is causing me, this makes me feel so much better. Eric turns the lights on and drops his car keys in the glass dish by the garage door. I love when you're away from home and when you come back you are pleasantly bombarded by the smell of your home that you are so use to.

Eric goes into the kitchen and I follow him. Max immediately runs to the den where his toys and bed are. Eric searches the refrigerator; his eyes get wider when he finds whatever he was looking for. It is a plate of fruit surrounding a bowl of fruit. Eric raises his brow at me. He walks out of the kitchen without a word. I huff at him.

I reopen the fridge. My eyes shoot straight to the True Blood. My mouth starts to tingle. I close my eyes and try and fight off the craving. I know this is no regular pregnancy craving. Alek needs this. The only thing that worries me is I think it tastes _good_. It is refreshing because I need it. Once I have ingested it, even if for a moment, I feel better.

Without further thinking I grab the bottle and head downstairs to Sookie. _Come upstairs lover_, I hear Eric in my mind. There was no haste or anxiousness in his voice, so I take my time getting to him. He is standing before a set of doors that have never been there before. His eyes register that I am carrying the blood, but he says nothing.

"Eric?" I smile at him.

He opens the doors. The room almost replicated our bedroom from our honeymoon. There are windows, but they have the light tight curtains off to the side. The king sized bed is not only massive, but the blankets resemble the ones from Sweden. The furniture is a mixture between both homes.

"When did you do this?" I asked Eric. He was smiling from ear to ear at my reaction. I am so thrilled that it is finished! Eric barely touched on the topic. I never imaged it to be complete. But it is perfect.

"Pam did it. It is part of her wedding present to us." Eric tells me

"Part? There is more?" I am really excited. I cannot believe Eric kept this from me. He nods. I watch him as he sets the tray of fruit on the nightstand. He grabs the blood out of my hand and sets it by the food. Eric puts his hand on the small of my back and lovingly rubs, easing my back pain. Oh how easy it would be to take his blood, but it is not an option.

We walk down the hall towards Alek's nursery. Of course it is a work in progress, but as soon as he opens the door I see it is also complete. Looking around I see the parts Eric and I completed as well as new additions. The colors, the crib, toys, everything was complete.

I go over to the dresser and open the drawers. All the clothes Eric and I have gotten for him, as well as family and friends are neatly folded. All the blankets that have been given to us for Alek are around the room. Some are in the crib; some are in the rocking chair. I am stunned as I open the walk-in closet door and see even more items. There are at least twenty boxes of diapers stacked up. I see a clear container that has miscellaneous objects. There is a baby thermometer, child-safe sunscreen, moisturizer, liquid pain reliever, and diaper rash cream. I smile fondly at all of these things. Pam really outdid herself. We are not even sure if he will be able to be in the sun or anything, but I am ecstatic that it was thought of.

Without announcement, I begin to cry. Not only is the stress of completing all of these things complete, I am so happy to see all of it. It makes it all real. Alek will be here. And we will be ready for him.

I am kneeling down in the closet trying to stop my tears. Eric leans down beside me. He kisses my cheek, "Do you approve?" I scoff. This is beyond anything I ever expected.

"Pam really outdid herself." I sniffle. Eric laughs. He is clearly proud of the work she did, as am I. "Can I call her?" I ask. I know Eric has more plans for tonight, but I have to thank her.

Eric hands me his phone, it's already calling her.

"Master, I am hearing from you far too often. Shouldn't you be enjoying your pretty little wife?" Her voice is dry and sarcastic. I laugh stuffily and wipe away my tears. Eric is staring at me lovingly.

"Pam, it's Sookie. I just saw Alek's nursery. Thank you so much, I cannot believe it." I struggle to say.

She pauses, "Sookie, it was the very least I could do."

"I know, I know. I just appreciate it so much. I have no idea how to thank you." I say. How could I?

"You already have," She hesitates once more, "Sookie, you have been there for me. And you have, in a way, saved my maker. I have more gratitude for you than you will ever know." She says.

I know she is referring to Gunther's death. But, Pam is my friend. I would be there for her whenever she let me. I get more choked up when she mentioned Eric. Happiness is overwhelming me. Eric is actively listening and watching my conversation with his child.

"Well thank you Pam. I will see you soon, okay?" I wipe at my face.

"Of course. Goodnight." We both hang up.

I hand Eric back his phone. I am surprised when he pulls me towards him and kisses me. His fangs are down, lust is pouring through our bond. He groans when my tongue touches his fangs.

He pulls away too quickly and helps me to my feet. I have always been a horrible crier. My face is probably puffy, my eyes swollen and red. But, the way Eric is looking at me, I feel beautiful.

"I love you so much. I never thought I would find my companion and I surely never thought she would have such a wonderful relationship with my progeny. You are my life." He whispers. His voice is hoarse; his eyes are beginning to rim red. I do not think I can stand to see him cry, especially when I am calming down.

I put my hands on the side of his face, "Eric, please do not cry. I'm happy too. I love you so much." We kiss again.

"I want you so much." Eric says. I forget about my earlier aches and pains, my cravings. Instead I let Eric's feelings from our bond flood through completely. I am hit by amplified feelings of love and passion.

We rush to the bedroom. Eric undresses and I follow his actions. Our lips touch in a heated frenzy. There is no need for any foreplay. I am ready for him. My stomach has grown noticeably larger.

"Lay down." I murmur against his mouth.

He listens. His body is magnificent. It is one of the moments that I cannot believe he is mine. Eric is just as ready for me. I press my lips against his upper thigh. He bucks against me. It has been a long time since I have done this to him.

I put him in my mouth, and gently tease the tip. He curses in Swedish. His hand moves to the back of my head. I use my hand to take care of what my mouth cannot reach. He is making wonderful little noises further arousing me.

I stop and move to climb onto him. He helps me and he is quickly inside of me. I showed no abandon as I rode him. All I could think of was my feelings for him and what I was feeling. One of his hands moves to my breast and I moan.

"Come for me Sookie." Eric is staring directly into my eyes. With our bond flowing freely, we both finish quickly. My limbs feel weak as my body comes down from the pleasure.

I get off Eric and look around. Even though I should not be, I am amazed that there is a bathroom connected to our new bedroom. The bathroom has heated tiles. Everything is stone and glass, very fancy. I look through the drawers. Everything from downstairs has been moved.

I splash water on my face and brush my teeth. I examine my belly in the mirror. Alek is moving around and it is nearly visible just by looking at my stomach. I walk back into the bedroom. Eric has opened my True Blood and is drinking it. I go into the closet and grab one of his shirts.

"Are you going to drink all of that?" I tease him.

"Do you want some?" He offers. I shake my head. My desire for the blood has significantly waned. Instead, I grab a strawberry and dip it into the chocolate. When I bite into it, the juices pour into my mouth. I groan in satisfaction.

"Good?" Eric asks me.

"Yes. Let me guess, Pam?" I laugh. Eric nods.

He rests his back against the cushioned headboard. He is watching me eat. I stretch out and move beside him. I rest my head on his shoulder and he moves his arms around me.

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?" He asks me.

I wish I had something significant to do. Honestly, sitting in Alek's newly completed room with Max sounds perfect.

"Maybe I'll read or sleep all day." I yawn.

Eric's fingers are lazily combing through my hair. "Well, I put Dr. Ludwig's number in your cell phone, just in case you need something." Eric says. It makes me nervous to think that I might need her and Eric not be there for me.

"Are you worried?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "No, I just want you to be prepared. Maybe you should see if Adele wants to come over." He does not want me to be alone. I shrug. It was not that I minded if Gran came over, it was only that I did not want her to see me so emotional.

"Alright, I will. My company probably will not be too great." I chuckle.

"Your company is a gift." Eric says. I yawn again and Eric kisses me. I roll over to lie on my left side. Eric moves his arms around me and hugs me to his chest. "Sleep lover. I will see you tomorrow night." He allows me to sleep.

And I am grateful.

**Eric POV**

When I wake from the day, I immediately feel Sookie's discomfort. With a sigh, I get dressed and make my way downstairs. Last night, to say the least, was successful. Sookie was taken aback by the new bedroom and Alek's nursery, as was I. Pam really did something wonderful for her. It pleases me beyond belief that she and Sookie have kindled a friendship.

Max runs to greet me at the bottom of the stairs. I pet him slowly as I listen to Sookie. She is talking to Adele about Alek. I hear her tell her about the cravings, the soreness. Also how his due date is up in the air.

I walk into the living room. Adele is seated across from Sookie. They both look exhausted. I wonder how long they have been sitting here. "Good evening ladies. Adele, it is good to see you." I turn to her. She smiles up at me.

"Oh Eric, hello. I heard the honeymoon was perfect." Adele tells me.

"It was." I say as look down to Sookie. I immediately notice how tense she is just sitting here. There is a strained smile on her face. Her heart is beating at a faster rate. There is a thin line of sweat on her forehead.

I bend down and press my hand to her forehead. She is warmer than usual. "You are not feeling well?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "I will be right back." I leave the room hastily. I pull out my cell phone and once again call Dr. Ludwig.

"Northman you seem to be making a habit of this. Sookie's appointment isn't until next week." Her tiny voice screeches through the phone line.

"I know that. I need you here now. Something is wrong. " I hang up the phone, giving her no time to argue with me. Based on pure instinct, I know that there is something off.

I go back into the room. Sookie is getting to her feet with the help of Adele. "I'm thirsty. Do you guys need anything?" She asks the both of us. I notice her face looks almost life less, there are bags underneath her eyes, and her lips are dry. Last night she looked like her normal, beautiful self. Today she looks as if death is on her door.

Dr. Ludwig better get here soon.

Adele and I both shake our heads. We watch Sookie waddle out of the room. Adele looks at me, begins to say something, and stops. My lips form a taut line as I think of what to do next.

"She is not well." Adele murmurs.

And before I can say anything, I hear glass break. I speed to the kitchen. Sookie is leaning against the counter with both hands, her face turned down. A bottle of True Blood is broken on the floor; it's contents flooding out.

Pain begins to surface in me. I immediately shut off the bond. Sookie gasps. I move behind her, but she pushes me away. "Eric, it hurts." I can barely hear her words.

Her body convulses and she cries out. For a moment fleeting moment, our son angers me. He is causing this pain to my lover, my bonded. Then I immediately feel guilty and then fear. There is nothing I can do to help her. I am not allowed to giver her my blood. I am forced to wait for Dr. Ludwig. Sookie is sobbing and her body is in a spasm. I hear a cracking sound. Her hand immediately goes to her ribcage.

Adele comes into the room, her face depicting a perfect look of horror. Suddenly, Pam and Godric are in the kitchen with us. I take Sookie in my arms, to take her upstairs.

She looks up at me dazed and aching. She looks over to Pam. "I did not think I would see you this soon." She says.

And then she loses consciousness.

**Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry to leave it off here, but I am sure we all know what is coming up next chapter! Hope you all enjoy True Blood season 5 premiere tonight :D**


	55. A Child is Born

**Eric POV**

The second she goes limp in my arms, I panic. My fangs come down and my animalistic nature takes over. Godric immediately takes Sookie from me. I think he takes her upstairs. Adele follows them, tears streak her once aged face. Pam watches them walk away and then looks at me. I can feel through our bond, though it is not as strong as it was in our prime, she fears for me.

I growl, and then shout as loud as I can. It feels like the whole house moves with me. I punch the wall, putting a hole in it. I slam my hands on the stony countertops, sending multiple cracks through the surface. Contents from the refrigerator are splattered across the floor. My knuckles are bloody, but they keep rehealing. Bloody tears start to fall the second I stop destroying my surroundings.

Pam puts her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down. "Eric, she needs you. So does Alek." Pam's voice is soft and strained. She is right. Sookie is upstairs and in pain. I need to be wherever she is.

I wipe at my face quickly. When I look to Pam I see she too has begun to cry. I close my eyes and try to control my emotions. I need to be in control. "Pamela, please do not do this. Dr. Ludwig should be here very shortly. Once she gets here get her upstairs immediately." I give her my commands. She nods.

In an instant I am upstairs. Adele is standing in the corner of the room, gently sobbing. Godric is holding Sookie's hand, staring intently down at her. Sookie's eyes are barely open, clear tears are falling. I have never seen my strong mate look so lost. Her tiny body is curving and moving in ways it should not. I hear another crack. It causes me to flinch.

"Alek is too strong for her body to hold anymore." Godric says to me. Sookie is so out of touch with what is happening to her, she does not even hear my maker. I close my eyes. What the hell am I supposed to do?

Then I move to the side of the bed opposite of Godric. Sookie looks at me. She looks like she is moments from death. I take her hand. She squeezes it, but her grip is so weak it feels like nothing.

"Sookie, lover, please just hold on. I love." I tell her._ I don't know what to do. I cannot lose you. Please gods._ I think to her. She cries out and arches off the bed. Adele begins to cry more.

Godric reaches across the bed and rests his hand on my shoulder. When I look at him, I cannot believe how calm he is. It causes me to calm down, to think. Alek is trying to get out of Sookie's body and her body is essentially rejecting him. If I hear another bone break or a stifled moan from Sookie I will lose any thread of restrain that I am holding onto.

Pam and Dr. Ludwig come into the room like a beacon of hope. "Pam, take Adele out of here." I demand. Pam takes a reluctant Adele out of the bedroom. Anything that is about to happen, she does not need to see.

Dr. Ludwig hobbles over the bed, surprise glittered across her face. "Tell me what happened." She asks me. She is studying Sookie like a newfound specimen. I wonder how she will regard Alek.

"I woke from my day sleep. I could immediately feel Sookie's discomfort. Her moods have been extreme as well as her cravings. She has been having physical distress as well and fever. Her ribs are cracking. We need to get my son out of her. She needs my blood." I am insistent on the last part.

"Calm down Northman. I need to examine her first." She barely even reaches the top of the bed.

"We do not have time for this!" I shout at her, my fangs are down. Sookie's very life is slipping in front of us and she wants to examine her?

"Eric. Reign in your emotions." Godric murmurs. He is looking down at Sookie, his face still impassive.

Dr. Ludwig dug through her bag looking for something. Why the fuck is she moving this slow? Sookie gasped and tried to roll over. "Keep her on her back." Dr. Ludwig said, still searching the seemingly bottomless medical bag.

Godric and I both held down her shoulders. "It's okay love." I murmured in her ear.

"Eric, please. Alek is ready. I can't do this. It hurts." She is almost childlike in her begging. I would do anything to help her, but I am useless until she is able to take my blood.

Dr. Ludwig pulls out a large syringe filled with a clear blue liquid. The needle is far longer than anything I had ever seen. She pops the cap off and tosses it on the floor. She taps the needle and turns back to Sookie.

She pulls up Sookie's shirt until it is secure underneath her breasts. There is a sheen layer of sweat covering her entire body. Her stomach is almost transparent. I have never seen anything like it. There is some disfigurement, but I ignore it. I would not care what Sookie looked like, just as long as she makes it through this.

I watch closely as the needle goes into Sookie's abdomen. She screams so loud my ears ring. "What did you do?" I ask.

"It should help with the pain. And when you give her your blood, her body will be more apt to heal itself." Dr. Ludwig seemed very disinterested in explaining what was happening with Sookie.

"Sookie, do you have any urge to push?" Dr. Ludwig asked her. Sookie's competence was coming in and out. I had no idea if she was even listening.

"No, no. God no." She was incoherent. I thought Godric wanting to meet the sun was the most pain I ever felt, but this, this is something new all together. I hoped the birth would be easy on my wife, but it is not going to happen.

"Northman, undress her. I need to see what we are dealing with." Dr. Ludwig asks me. I disrobe Sookie. Knowing Sookie, if she remembers this, she will be more than embarrassed. But, nudity is not foreign to any of us in this room.

Dr. Ludwig pushes her knees apart and observes. She puts a glove on and touches Sookie. Sookie cries out again. I wipe at the tears and kiss her cheek. My hand is still holding hers.

When she pulls her hand back, blood is on her gloved fingertips. "She cannot have a vaginal delivery. I'll have to make a cut and hope it works." She tells me.

"What do you mean hope it works?" I ask her, my fury starting to edge out.

"Her body is going into shock. She is losing blood. Her bones are being broke. She is only human," She pauses, " When I have delivered your son, there will be a small window for you to give her your blood. Your maker might want to giver her some too."

She scans the bed, "There is going to be a lot of blood. Do you care about the bedding?" Dr. Ludwig asks as she starts to prepare for Sookie's delivery. Is she being serious?

"I could give a fuck about the sheets. Help my wife." I hiss at her.

I know Godric is disappointed with how I am handling the situation, but I no longer care. Dr. Ludwig pulls out a scalpel and sanitizes it. She touches Sookie's stomach with her hand and Sookie writhes away from her.

"Will she feel this?" Godric asked.

"No, only pressure." She remarked.

_It is going to be all right my love. I am going to give you my blood and then we will enjoy our son, our family, _I think to Sookie. There is a ghost of a smile on her lips. She squeezes my hand as before, but she is a bit stronger this time.

Dr. Ludwig makes her incision and Sookie gasps. Her eyes are shut; her body is arching off the bed as much as it can. Blood and other fluid seeps from the cut. I watch in amazement as Dr. Ludwig actually puts her hand inside of Sookie and to get a hold of Alek. I have not witnessed a birth since my human years. And this is like nothing I had ever seen before.

Sookie was groaning quietly. She was past physical exhaustion. When Dr. Ludwig made a noise, I looked up, and saw she was holding a beautiful baby boy in her arms. He was not tiny by any means. I knew he would be tall one day, like me. His little tufts of blonde hair were plastered to his head by embryonic fluid. He cried out and I smiled. It was a good sign, when the baby made noises.

"Give her your blood Northman." Dr. Ludwig commanded. I looked away from my son who had momentarily entranced me. Godric had already begun to give Sookie his blood. I bit my wrist and held it over Sookie's mouth, alongside my maker. When I looked up, I saw that Dr. Ludwig had taken him into the bathroom to clean him off.

She was becoming more and more responsive as more of our blood entered her. Her skin and body transformed before us. Her tanned skin was back, her bones were back in place, and she looked healthy. I opened back the bond between us, now that her pain would no longer harm me. I immediately felt happiness and calm from Sookie.

When she looked down and saw the bedding covered in blood she looked frightened. Her skin tinged red when she saw how exposed she was. "Sookie, you are okay. Alek is too. You did it." I kiss her forehead. She wipes at her eyes and shakily laughs.

I turn to Godric, "Please grab the extra set of sheets and blankets from the guest bedroom. Adele and Pam can come in once you come back." Godric nods. He leans down and kisses Sookie.

"Congratulations." He whispers. I am so relieved to be alone with Sookie, I drop to my knees and she hugs me against her chest. "I thought I had lost you." I breathe.

She tells me, "I have never felt anything like that before. I just wanted Alek to be alright."

"I love you. I love you so much." I say. It hurts how much I need this woman.

"Eric, I love you too." She kisses me softly.

And then we hear a pop.

**Sookie POV**

I am so thankful to be alive and that Alek survived too. Eric is a wreck, but calming down. I wonder where Gran went? And I think I remember Pam being here, however it is blurry. I just remember a burning pain like nothing I had ever felt. Did my bones break?

"Eric, I love you too." I kiss him because he needs to know that I am going to be all right and so will everyone else. And then there is a pop. Alek is in my arms. I look into his already blue eyes. He is more grown for a baby. Words cannot describe how beautiful he is.

Eric is in awe. Alek coos at me and reaches towards my face. I smile at him and start to cry. He is here, in the flesh. It seems he is already showing some fae qualities, but it is probably only temporary.

Alek looks up to Eric, who is doing his best to not shed a tear. I can see he has already been crying because of the remnants of redness smeared underneath his eyes. I kiss Alek softly on the forehead and hold him up towards Eric. "Hold him." I say in wonderment.

Eric looks so large compared to Alek. I have never seen him with children, but he seems fine. "Hello my son, hello." He murmurs down to Alek. Alek takes Eric's finger and holds it. Eric makes an emotional noise and turns away from me. I cannot believe that all this has happened.

The bathroom door swings open and Dr. Ludwig comes running out. Eric faces her and she stops. "What a clever child! He must have wanted to be with the both of you." She says.

Godric comes in with a new bed set; Pam and Gran follow him inside. I want to cover myself, but I am too tired. "Adele, come see him." Eric ushers her over. Gran moves faster than I have ever seen her. Her tear stained face smiles with joy. Eric hands him over to Adele and he comes to pick me up.

"Ah…oh." I murmur in discomfort.

"Sorry lover." He kisses my cheek. When I look back down at the bed, it is already made, the dirty bedspread nowhere in sight. Eric puts me back in the bed, this time under the covers.

Pam comes to sit beside me. She has a blue blanket in her hands and she hands it to Eric. Eric wraps Alek in the blanket. Godric and Gran are staring down at him like he is their own child. "A grandchild." Godric says quietly to Gran.

Gran brings him back to me, "He is blonde." She is just as captured by the presence of a baby.

"He should be." I laugh.

Dr. Ludwig walks over to me. I can see she is tired from the delivery as well. She opens her bag and sets it on the bed beside me. She holds op a piece of silver. I notice it right away.

Eric hisses, "No." And grabs it from her. It burns his hand quickly and he drops it just as fast as he picked it up. Dr. Ludwig shakes her head and gets it off the floor. I tense as she gently holds it to Alek. His skin does not burn and he does not flinch.

"Oh." I gasp.

"Silver is not a problem. Now I have to test lemon juice." She tells me. I look over to Eric. He is watching intently. I can see he is angered that he burnt his hand. The lemon juice has no effect from what I can see. But, Alek does tense up.

"I would watch out for this." She holds my hand; "You have to test the sunlight with him. As soon as you are up for it, just take outside and see how he reacts. If he is in any discomfort he will cry. You will be a wonderful mother. I am sure of that," Dr. Ludwig turns to Eric, "Congratulations Northman." Then she leaves.

Holding him feels like the most natural thing in the world. Pam is staring at him like she has never seen a baby. I offer him to her as a chance to hold him, but she puts her hands up stopping me.

"I am not ready to hold him yet. What is he? My brother?" She asks Eric.

He shrugs, "More or less. You are all welcome to stay here, sunrise is in an hour." Has that much time passed?

Godric speaks for everyone; "We will go to our rooms now, to give you both time alone." The Northman side of the family is embraced and kissed by Godric, Gran, and Pam.

Eric sits down beside me as soon as they are gone. He tilts my head to him and he kisses me passionately. "Eric, we can't yet. Do not start something we can't even finish." I laugh at him.

He looks exhausted, but I feel alive and new. Refreshed. "I destroyed the kitchen. I will have to get it fixed tomorrow." He says, his breath on my bare shoulder. I cannot stop looking at Alek. He is magnificent. The way his tiny fingers and toes look. His little nose. The curiosity on his face.

"Sookie?" Eric asks me.

I snap out of it, "Oh, I'm sorry. What do you mean by destroyed?" I ask.

"You will see soon enough."

We both laugh softly and Alek attempts to smile in return. We both sit in the silence of our room and stare down at him.

Our son is finally here.

**Alek has arrived! I know there are questions about Alek and Niall, but they will be answered soon! Thank you for the wonderful reviews :) Next chapter: More moments with Alek and a surprising visit from Niall!**

**And after I searched for a really adorable baby boy, I found Alek! The link won't show up so if you would like to see him, just review that or PM me :) Thanks again!**


	56. Your First Day

**Thank you for your reviews and comments! You guys are great!**

**Sookie POV**

I cannot stop looking at him, or sleep for that matter. The blood from Godric and Eric has fueled me. Eric succumbed to the day four hours ago. I could not put Alek in his nursery just yet. Instead, he has been lying against my bare chest. I know the sun will not hurt him because he has not gotten the bleeds. If anything his skin will probably be more sensitive.

His little fingers are tangled in my hair. "I love you so much." I murmur to my baby boy. He is too precious. I am eager for him to open his eyes so I can stare at the endless blue. My hand is resting on top of Eric's.

Alek starts to move and then he cries out. I sit up then gently rock him. "Let's try this." I murmur. I guess he is hungry and hold him up against my breast. His mouth latches on quickly and I am surprised by the sensation. It was almost painful. I could feel the liquid coming from me. After a few minutes he stopped.

"Is that all you need?" I asked him gently.

It seems that it was not enough, because he is crying again. I sigh and put my robe on. Maybe True Blood? I go downstairs, past the guest bedrooms. I wonder if Gran is still sleeping?

When I see the kitchen I gasp. It is in complete shambles. True Blood and food are all over the floor. I close my eyes and let out a breath. This mess is stressful, but it is not the end of the world.

Gran is on her hands and knees picking up broken tile up off the floor. "Gran you don't have to do that. Eric said he is going to take care of it." I startle her. She looks up and grins at me. Gran is on her feet faster than I think she is capable of.

"Oh how are you feeling? How's my grandson?" She is looking down at the bundle in my arms.

"I feel good. And Alek here is hungry," I pause looking around the kitchen, "Do you want to hold him?" Gran eagerly accepts and takes him. It is surreal that she is holding my son. When I was single, I thought I would never get married or have children. Then once Eric and I got more serious, I knew that I would never have children. Oh, how things have changed.

I look at the cabinets and the crushed refrigerator. "Do you think there is be any True Blood around?" I chuckle. Most of the bottles are crushed on the ground. Maybe in the pantry?

"Do you still have cravings dear?" Gran looked up somewhat worried.

"No, it's for Alek. I think he wants some." Even though he drank some milk, I do not think it was nearly enough.

"Oh." She murmurs.

In the cabinet there is thankfully a four pack of True Blood. Beside it is a mini bottle of lemon juice. I grab both. "Here let me do this." Gran says as she takes the bottle of blood from me. I will wait to test the lemon juice until Eric is awake. If it burns his skin he will need immediate healing.

The microwave is broken, so the blood has to be room temperature. "Here you go." Gran hands me the bottle. Alek takes it into his mouth and the blood with it. He actually enjoys it. When he pulls his head back he gurgles and makes excited noises.

"Well, would you look that?" Gran murmurs.

We hear a knock on the door. "Who is that?" Gran asks.

I shrug, "I'll get it." I think I should leave Alek with Gran, just in case. But whoever got past the gates is welcome here. The sunlight is bright and streaming through the windows into the main room. Alek scrunches up his face, but his skin does not burn or catch fire, it is only sensitive to the light.

And when I see who is standing at the door I light up. When I open the door and see Alcide he grins. But when he sees Alek he looks shocked. "Sookie, when?" Is all he can say.

"Last night." I tell him. Another look of pure surprise crosses his features.

"But you're standing and everything. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asks.

"That vampire blood is some powerful stuff." I tease.

Alcide laughs gruffly, calming down, "Well this is the little guy, huh?"

"Alcide, this is Alek." I introduce them.

Alek looks up at him and his eyes are wide and curious. Alcide looks older since I last saw him. His beard is thicker; his skin is tan from the summer. Then I realize he is wearing his tool belt and his work truck is parked out front. This is who is coming to fix the kitchen!

"Eric called you?" I ask. I am happy that Eric trusts him enough to have him here during the daylight, but after the battle with Sophie Ann their relationship changed. There is trust between the two of them.

Alcide nodded, "Said there was some damage to the kitchen, but there was no mention of a baby." He smiles down at Alek.

"I don't think you'll be able to fix it today." I tell him. One man just is not enough to do the job. Alcide raises his eyebrow.

"Well then lets see it." He laughs.

I feel rude for not inviting him in sooner. As we walk to the kitchen, it is obvious Alcide is staring at Alek and me. I catch him and he looks away quickly. The bottle of blood that Alek is feeding from is probably only causing more of spectacle.

"Do I have something in my hair?" I laugh.

Alcide scoffs, "No, no. I guess it's just weird to see you with a baby."

I nod in understanding; "It's weird for me too. But it feels right now that he is finally here." I concede. I was not expecting him to get here and I magically know all the ins and outs of motherhood. But, I know I will enjoy learning.

Alcide whistles slowly when he sees just how destroyed the room is. Gran is pouring two glasses of orange juice. "Hell, it looks like there was a bar fight in here." He whispers to me.

"More than a bar fight." I mutter.

Alek tilts his head back away from the bottle. Some of the blood dribbles on his chin. I go to clean him up. Alcide does a good job of ignoring a baby drinking blood and instead surveys the damage.

"Well new tile, patching and painting the walls, new appliances. Sookie this is gonna be expensive." Alcide has a smirk on his face. He thinks this is funny?

"Great! As long as it get's fixed. Get to it." I say to Alcide, but my eyes are on Alek.

"Will do."

**Eric POV**

I ignore the smell of wolf as I walk downstairs. At least Alcide came today. I hope it made Sookie happy to see a friend. And he is probably the only werewolf I would trust with Sookie. I hope seeing my son was a surprise. I chuckle to myself.

At the thought of Alek a feeling of tenderness forms within me. I wish my body would not tire during the day. It is somewhat painful to think of all the things I will miss. But, the nights will be shared with my family.

Godric and Pam are already in the den, along with Sookie, Alek and Gran. It is a full house. I immediately go to Sookie and kiss her. She looks happy and peaceful. Motherhood is going to do great things for her. _Lover, I cannot wait to have you again_, I think to her as I sit beside her.

_I think you may have to wait_, she responds. When I look at her she winks. She hands our son to me. His eyes are wide open and searching my face. I can smell the True Blood on him. Pride wells inside of me. He moves his little hand to my finger and rests it there.

"Hello little one." I whisper to him.

Godric clears his throat, "He is quite a child. He has consumed both True Blood and Sookie's milk." I blush at his wording. Eric stares over at me and down to my chest.

"Stop it Eric." She whispers, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"What else happened today?" I ask. It is too difficult a task to shift my sight away from the baby in my arms.

"Well Alcide almost had a heart attack when he saw Alek and he started work on the kitchen. It was worse than I thought." She had her hand against my thigh; her body was close to mine. The need to be close to her was unbelievable.

"I do apologize," I pause, "So he can drink blood and milk. His skin does not burn when in contact with silver. What of the sun? And lemon?" I am rather curious, but I do not think Sookie would experiment without me.

"I think his skin is sensitive to the sun, but he does not burn." My bonded tells me.

"And we waited for you to test the lemon juice." Pam pipes up. She has been quiet since Alek's birth. She has not held him yet as far as I know. However, I know that babies bring out a part of Pam that she would like to forget. Her never being able to have children has always affected her even if she would not say it to me.

She tosses the bottle to me and I catch it. I do not want to hurt my son, but we will never know if we do not try. I open the bottle and put a little dab on my finger. I put my finger on Alek's little hand. Immediately he has a negative reaction. His skin burns slightly and he cries out. I puncture my finger with a fang and rub it on his skin and the crying slowly stops.

"How odd." Godric says.

"He has qualities of both vampires and fae. We were expecting it." I tell them.

Then there is a pop.

My fangs come down instantly. Sookie stands up when she sees Niall. I get up slowly and hand Alek to her. Godric remains seated, as do the others. Niall looks behind me to Sookie and my son.

"Leave Niall. You are not welcome here." I say calmly. He is not wanted here, not on this night or any other.

"I only want to meet my grandson." He says.

"That is not all you want." I sneer at him. The protectiveness I feel over my family is like nothing I have ever felt before. It is tugging at me to attack Niall, to kill him.

"I do apologize for going to Sookie without regarding you. There was discord in our realm and," I cut him off.

"I do not care."

"Eric…" Sookie murmurs. I feel through our bond that she is scared and restless. I want Niall out of our lives. I want the fairy realm shut off from our world. I do not have it in me to tolerate Niall every time he chooses to come around.

"Just let him explain himself." Sookie whispers.

_Please do not be angry_, she thinks. I look over to Godric and he nods. Pamela is on the defense too. Gran is only watching Niall. "Sit." I bite out. Sookie still sits closely beside me and has Alek wrapped in her arms.

"My family that is fae is slowly dying out. I thought if I could bring Sookie to my world she would want to help, she would help. And if Alek was part fae he could be a part of this world. The more of my bloodline in our realm, the better. However, I realized I was being irrational and going about this the wrong way." Niall explains.

I want to kill him. His excuse means nothing to me. In a moment of conflict you have to keep a clear head, not do whatever first comes to mind. When he puts my family in danger, he has crossed a line. And he is not going to be in my good graces any longer.

"I would never leave anywhere without Eric." She says to her grandfather. It is the first time that I heard her speak to him in such a manner.

Niall nods, "I would not expect you to. Please understand this. The issue in my world has been solved. I will never ask either of you to do anything for my selfish reasons. You are family. That cannot be erased." He says to Sookie.

"Niall, you have shown me great disrespect. I do not want you here. I do not want you near my wife or my son." I say coldly.

Niall looks at me, "The only people I care about here is Sookie and Alek."

"Unfortunately you have not showed that." I tell him.

Sookie looks lost and confused on the matter. "Can we please just stop this arguing? I am never going to leave with Niall. My place is here. Debating this is pointless." She says and stands, "I am going upstairs. Niall thank you for coming, but I do not think tonight is a good time." Gran follows her out of the room.

Pam tilts her head, "Well I hope you are satisfied."

"Pamela." I say warningly.

Godric clears his throat, "Eric, Niall helped create your son. The least he could do is see him once. And if you choose to extinguish him from your lives, then I am sure Niall would respect that."

I stand my ground, "Not tonight."

And with a pop, he is gone.

** So I know the business with Niall and Eric is not settled, but it will take time. I am sad to say that this story is coming to a close, maybe one more chapter and then the epilogue. But, if I continued to write it would begin to drag :) Thank you for reading! **


	57. Times Are Changing

**Sookie POV**

Eric is rocking Alek in his chair in the nursery. The way he is looking at him makes my heart hurt. I can feel through our bond how close he is to Alek already. How emotionally invested he is. Not to mention Alek makes the most adorable noises with Eric.

It has been two nights since Niall came and went. I have no idea when or if Niall and Eric will ever work on their relationship, but I felt like I had to be on Eric's side. It is going to take time for the both of them. However, I go where Eric does. And I had no intention of ever leaving this world, though I did feel for Niall and would have helped any way within reason. I just hoped everything would get better over time.

"And you will learn to use a sword fairly early, just like I did." He murmurs to Alek.

"Eric, I don't know about that." I smile.

Eric looks up at me and grins. He leans down and says to him, "Do not listen to mother. She gets very confused about certain things." Eric laughs at the look of outrage on my face. His sense of humor is astounding.

I get up and pinch the side of Eric's arm. "Alek, daddy is very strange. His age makes him very delusional." Alek's face lights up. Eric and I are sure that Alek can feel the bond between us. His mood usually reflects ours.

Eric holds my hand and kisses it, "I love you. Even though I am very sensitive about my age." I kiss his forehead and gently cup Alek's face. His big blue eyes, that resembled Eric's exactly, pierce mine. I cannot wait for him to grow and all the experiences that will come with him.

Alek yawns, his mouth forming a perfect circle. Eric takes an unnecessary breath. "What is it?" I ask him. Even though I can feel the extremely intense feeling of love coming from him.

"I just cannot believe he is here. And you. It is all too…" It is one of the rare times where Eric is at a loss for words.

"I know. Me too." I agree with him completely. Having a child has brought so much more than just joy. There are the unrelenting feelings of anxiety about the future, especially with a child like Alek. But, there is also pure anticipation about the future.

Eric sighs, "Sookie, I will never stop thanking the gods that you are mine."

"Why don't you prove it?" I whisper to him.

Even though I have been healed, the excitement of Alek's birth and the newness of motherhood have kept me busy. Not to mention getting my body back in shape, the weight seems to leave faster than people would think. The last few days have not really focused on Eric's and my physical relationship, which I miss.

I send a surge of lust through the bond. Eric's fangs slowly start to descend. "I will put him to bed." Eric stands quickly and takes Alek over to his changing table to lay him down. It is a sight to see Eric holding a onesie so tiny and childish.

I kiss Alek one last time for the evening and head to the bedroom. I make sure the baby monitor is on, which it is. Eric is singing a Swedish lullaby to him, surely lulling our son to sleep.

I head to the closet and change. I want to look nice for Eric since this is going to be our first time since Alek's arrival. Thank goodness I had his and Godric's blood. Without it I am not sure whether I would even be here let alone well enough to have sex.

The first piece of lingerie I see is a sheer white negligee. I undress quickly and put it on. My breasts have not lost their size, so I fill it more so than I would have. I pull on a white thong that I know Eric will probably remove by tearing. In the mirror I look happier than I have ever been. My cheeks are flushed from the excitement and lust. My hair is full and shining.

"Lover?" I hear Eric enter the room.

The feelings inside of me are ready to burst. I slowly leave the closet, into the view of my husband. His fangs are fully out and the bulge in his pants is painfully obvious. Eric is in front of me in a second.

His mouth is on mine, fangs and all. I moan into his kiss that has captured me. It is as if we have never kissed before. I can barely breathe. When he pulls away, I inhale sharply. He nips at my neck and I wrap my legs around him.

He moves me to the bed and lets out a groan once he is fully on top of me. His hands are everywhere. It feels so urgent. I have to feel him, experience this intimacy with him again.

I hear the rip of my panties and look down. Eric is leering up at me. When his lips brush against my center I cry out. His hands keep my on the bed. The pressure of his hands on my thighs and the noises coming from him make me want to fall apart.

"Sookie, I cannot wait." Eric hoarsely tells me.

He is undressed instantly and he pulls my top over my head. I am pressed against him as he enters me. I have missed this so much. It feels wonderful feeling his body on top of mine. I rest my hand against his chest as he moves inside of me.

I lean forward to kiss him. His lips are eager against mine. I have never seen him like this before. He is moving with such haste and such strength each thrust results in a moan from me.

Eric turns me over and continues his motions. I rest my head on his shoulder. His hands tease my breasts. I am so close to my release, but I think Eric could keep on in this fashion for the rest of the night. Without thinking further, I bite into his neck, just hard enough to where a few trickles dribble into my mouth.

"Fan, min kärlek." Eric gasps.

I feel him release inside of me. When he bites me without any forewarning, I finish as well. He kisses me mid release and I can taste my blood on his tongue. He rolls us over so that I am on top of him. He lies back on the bed and keeps me pressed against him.

I am blanketed across him. His arm rests across me. His eyes are closed and there is no expression on his face. But, he is breathing though he has no need to. I do find some comfort in him moving against me.

When Eric finally opens his eyes and stares at me. "Love does not suffice for how I feel about you." Eric says. He is quite emotional tonight. Most people, or supes for that matter would ever think Eric capable of such words.

"I feel how you feel. The bond keeps us tightly knit." I tease. With his blood settling in my system, my body is buzzing. I have missed exchanging with him.

Eric smiles, "You know I think often of how my existence would be without you."

I have never really sat down to think about it. It would be too painful. Eric is my everything, as is Alek. They truly are the only ones I need. Yes, I love Gran and Jason and they are my family. They have been with me since I was born. But, the connection between Eric and Alek is something different altogether.

"I didn't know that."

"It led me to the conclusion that I would have probably met the sun once I reached Godric's age. It would be a very lonely, bleak world without you beside me." His voice is barely above a whisper.

I hold him tighter. "Once I am a vampire, we have forever." There is no longer a sense of loss when I think or talk about becoming a vampire. It is obviously in my future. With my fairy blood and all the blood Eric and I have shared, and will continue to share, I will age slower, but it would not be forever. It is true with Alek too. He will grow up and at some point, I think he will have to stop ageing, and then if he wishes, he could become a vampire.

Eric looks at me in awe. He shakes his head. "You leave me with a loss for words. I cannot believe you have become so accepting about forfeiting your human life."

"It is not like I am going to die for good." I laugh.

"No, but you will lose the sun. You would not be able to see many people until nightfall. No more food either." Eric seems to be thinking heavily about this.

"Are you trying to dissuade me?" I counter, only joking.

"Never." He says fiercely.

I run my fingers through his hair while I say, "What I will gain outweighs what I will lose." He knows I am talking about him.

"All of the terrible things that have happened in my time are worth it since they led to you."

I kiss him softly. "I never would have met you if I didn't get that job at Fangtasia."

"Thank goodness the shifter is not running an adequate business." Eric says seriously. I laugh abruptly and playfully hit Eric. He feigns pain.

"I guess. If you want to look at it that way."

"I do." Eric says.

And then the baby monitor screeches, alerting us that Alek is very much awake and crying. Eric sits up quickly.

"I'll take care of it." I know he needs his diaper changed. I fed him twenty minutes before he had been put to bed so I know it is not that. Eric shakes his head and puts a robe on. I smile up at him.

"No, you rest. You will need your strength." Eric says as he ties his robe closed.

"For what?" I ask.

"You think once is enough?" He asks. He winks at me as he leaves the room. I flush.

I lay back on the bed, grateful and happy. After all this time, Eric and I, and now Alek, are all well. I am certainly looking forward to what's to come.

In this moment, I am sure everything is going to be okay.

**I know it is a short chapter, but the next chapter (which is the epilogue sadly) will include many things. Most of those things will be stepping stones in Alek's life as well as many changes for Eric and Sookie. Thank you for all the reviews and reading this story. Next chapter soon!**


	58. Epilogue

They are going to be here soon I realize as I glance at the clock. I should be ready by now, but I have been taking my time. Dinner is ready at least. I zip up the back of my dress. It is navy blue and it hugs me well. Eric actually picked it out for me.

He walks into the bedroom and sighs. He is not too excited about tonight. "Lover, you are running late. You would think with your increased speed you would have been finished hours ago." He teases. Yes, getting used to my new vampire qualities has been quite a transition. Thinking back to the night I was turned, it made the future look bleak. I am glad it has turned out otherwise.

_After eighteen years of human life with Eric, I am finally going to be a vampire. Alek celebrated his eighteenth birthday a mere week ago. We decided he was old enough for me to be turned. There was no rush though. I looked only slightly older than from when I had first met Eric. But, we reached the decision to do it now._

_ Eric is watching me closely, a grim line on his face. "Eric, it will be fine." I say for the fiftieth time. Everything is in order. Our close family and friends know that I am eventually going to be turned. Not everyone is happy with the decision, however it is not theirs to make._

_ "If you die the bond will be severed." He whispers._

_ "Severed and then tomorrow night it will be back and stronger than it is now." I tell him. It is not for sure it will work, but Godric and Niall both have reassured us. Of course Eric is still not completely trusting of him._

_ "I just do not know how I can drink from you until your heart stops." He was not faint of heart about changing me at first. But, I know he will miss aspects of my humanity. _

_ I smile and wrap my arms around him. His head rests against my chest, right over my heart. I run my fingers through his hair. _

_ "Easy, just don't stop." I tease him._

_ "This is not a game Sookie." He says, his voice barely audible._

_ I sit down on the bed and stare at him. "I know. This is just something we have both wanted for a long time and now that it's time to do it your so cautious about it." With the years Eric and I have had together he has only grown more sentimental as well as loving. He cares about Alek and I more than anything however it is to a much higher degree than before._

_ "I have to be cautious. Speaking about turning you is much different from doing the act itself." He tells me. I look at the clock. It is eight. The latest Eric wanted to do this was ten. At this rate we would spend the two hours conversing whether than moving on with what needs to be done._

_ I let out a breath, "Okay, do you want to wait? A few more days won't kill me." I realize the poor word choice and Eric cracks a small smile. He kisses me softly, his hands on my skin._

_ "Are you ready?" Eric asks._

_ Now? I let out a tiny breath and kiss him, our last kiss as human and vampire. Next time we were intimate I would be like him. I would have the speed and strength he has had the last thousand years._

_ When I pull away I am somewhat breathless. "Okay." I murmur._

_ "Godric will bury us lover. We only go to ground for the night." He tells me even though I already know every aspect of being turned. _

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too." And then his fangs were down. _

_ He looked far more menacing when I knew this time he was actually going to take my life. As he bit into my throat, I closed my eyes and held onto him. But, as more blood left my body my grip on him loosened. My mind started to get cloudy. Eric slowed as he realized my physical change. I was making little gasps, trying to remain silent. Silence is hard to maintain when the man you love is draining you. I saw his eyes rim with redness and he cursed in his native language._

_ But he kept drinking._

_ The next thing I remember is hunger. It was pure, primal hunger. When I was pregnant and I yearned for blood, I thought I would never need something as much as then, but I was wrong._

_ I climbed out of the ground and looked at my surroundings. Everything was amplified. I could see each star in the sky as if it were right in front of me, each leaf on the trees looked as if I was holding it my hand with a magnifying glass. I blinked trying to regain focus. I could smell the night air and hear cars on the nearby highway. It would have been a sense overload, but I was used to it with my telepathy._

_ And in the back of my mind, there was a humming only getting louder. It was Eric and even though I still felt he was my bonded, I also knew he was my maker. The strangest feeling was the need to please him. I had the urge to do whatever he needed me to._

_ "Sookie, love." I heard Eric's rough voice. I looked up and was taken back by how magnificent he looked. There seemed to be a light coming off of him. He helped me to my feet. I felt dizzy almost._

_ My fangs slipped out without my control. I gasped and touched them. They were sharper than I thought they would be. Then I noticed even my hands look different. My nails were perfect and my skin was clear. _

_ "Sookie?" Eric was trying to get me to speak. I could feel through our bond that he was getting increasingly worried._

_ "It worked." I whispered. My fangs were in the way, something I was not used to._

_ He nodded and wiped at his eyes. "I need blood." I told him. True Blood did not sound the least bit appetizing to me. _

_ "You can have the synthetic blood, and then some of mine. No humans." Eric was stern. _

_ "Really?" I was somewhat surprised._

_ "You are not a murderer. Just because your no longer human does not mean your humanity is lost. Come." He took my hand and we walked inside our home. I really needed blood. I knew there was some in the kitchen and Eric was walking so leisurely._

_ I only wanted to run to the kitchen, but I had used my vampire speed. I shakily laughed when I ended up in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the blood. I did not care that it was cold; I just popped off the lid and drank. And let me say, it was not nearly as refreshing as when I was pregnant._

_ Eric was leaning in the doorway watching me. I drank the entire four pack in less than a minute. "I need more." I felt somewhat embarrassed. _

_ He went into the pantry and set two more four packs in front of me. My hunger was insatiable. As much as I wanted to hold Eric and rejoice or call Alek and tell him I was okay, the blood was at the forefront of my mind. I kept drinking until the bottles were emptied._

_ "Sookie, you need to slow down. A little hunger will do you good." He said. _

_ I put the last bottle down and wiped at my face. I was still covered in dirt and now blood as well. Eric turned me around even though I tried to shy away from him. I was somewhat embarrassed. All I wanted was blood._

_ He touched my fangs tentatively. They were much more sensitive to his touch than mine. I made a soft sound of pleasure and Eric smiled. Lust, yet another amplified emotion._

_ "Let us shower." Eric whispered. _

_ I just nodded and followed my bonded, my husband, and now my maker._

"I'm ready now." I flattened the bottom of my dress. After ten years of being a vampire, I thought I would have caught on. But, I find myself not using my new skills as much as I thought I would. Well, besides my telepathy. Now I can read everyone including vampires. That is something kept strictly between Eric and I.

"Perfect, because I hear the car pulling in." Eric looked at the window with some disdain.

I wrapped my arms around him, "You haven't even met her yet. And Alek is happier with her than I have ever seen him." I tell my hardheaded husband. Eric just sneers at my sentence. I nip at his neck playfully.

"My son, dating a shifter. It is incorrigible." Eric shook his head.

I laughed, knowing he was taking this all to personally. "Eric, honey, she has a name."

"What is it again?" Eric asked, even though he knew full well.

"Ella. They're walking up, come on." I heard the car doors shut. Eric shrugged and followed me out of the room. He wanted Alek to meet a vampire or at the very least a human. Weres and shifters were not really what he had in mind. Through our connection though, I can feel he is not really as upset as he is pretending to be.

We walk down the stairs. Mitsy and Thor are lying at the bottom steps. They both look so much like Max. I briefly thank back to when Max died.

_"Mom, Max is sick." Alek walked into the kitchen. I was fixing Alek lunch, a peanut butter sandwich and a small glass of milk and True Blood. I frowned at my son. Eric and I found out that Max was not going to live very long at all. The other dog he bred with produced two puppies, but she died during the birth. And then the vet told us Max had a fairly weak heart._

_ "What do you mean sweetie?" I asked. _

"_He won't play with me." Alek is only four and loves Max more than anything. His blonde hair is still a mess from sleeping and his cheeks are a bit sun burnt. _

_I set down the bread and walk towards Max's bed. Sure enough he is not moving, his eyes closed. I can see he is not breathing from where I stand._

_Alek looks concerned. He is watching me closely. We haven't really had the death talk. It has never been necessary seeing as Eric is dead. But, I have never talked to him about when pets or real people die. They don't come back._

_I pick Alek up and take him upstairs. I imagine after I tell him Max has passed, he will not be hungry for lunch._

_And I was right._

There is a solid knock on the door. Eric opens it before I even reach it. He embraces Alek and they both laugh. They have always had such a strong relationship. When they get together it is sarcasm and laughter. Alek looks well. Even though he is twenty-eight now he doesn't look a day over twenty. He stopped aging on account of the vampire blood and the faerie blood. His hair is short, unlike Eric's and he is cleanly shaven. He is dressed up more so than he should be. I grin like mad when he hugs me. It feels good to see him, even though we just visited two nights ago.

Ella is standing behind him. She is not what I expected. She has dark brown hair parted down the middle. It falls down to her waist. Ella is thin and almost mousy looking. However, I can see her appeal. She smells of Alek as well, which is a little bit too much. I had no idea they were that serious.

"Mom, dad this is Ella. Ella these are my parents." Alek introduces us. We shake hands with her. Eric barely smiles. I feel like he is going to put her through the ringer tonight.

"It is nice to finally meet you. Alek talks about you both often." Her voice is soft. I imagine she has always been the quiet one and I am not surprised she has captured Alek's attention.

"I hope only good things." Eric looks to Alek, humor lining his features.

"Some of it was." Alek chuckles.

"Well, dinner is ready." I know Ella and Alek are the only ones who can have human food, but cooking is just something I still love to do. Not to mention, it would not be much of a meal if there were only bottles of True Blood on the table.

"Great." Alek sounds excited as he walks in the kitchen with Eric by his side. I glance to Ella and she smiles sweetly at me.

Ella follows me. I see her eyes wandering to the different rooms of the house. She looks particularly fondly at Mitsy and Thor as they excitedly follow Alek. After Max's death Alek became closer to the puppies.

Eric is warming up two bottles of True Blood, while Alek is grabbing plates for him and Ella. I made a small roast, with baby potatoes and carrots, Alek's favorite. Ella stands beside me as I watch my guys work. Ella looks at the refrigerator and laughs.

There is a picture of Alek and Eric standing. Alek is giving me a fangy grin and Eric looks so happy he could burst.

"Oh don't look at those." Alek says, becoming somewhat shy. There is a collage of pictures on the fridge of Alek. I never imagined Eric would be the type to have pictures plastered all over the refrigerator, but it was his idea.

"That was when his fangs first came in." I say to Ella.

"_No, Eric you know Pam hates surprises." I say. He wants to throw a surprise party to congratulate Pam and Amelia's engagement. _

"_Oh well." Eric waves his hand in the air. I roll my eyes. His back is to me he has been doing paperwork all night. I go wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek. I hear his fangs click._

"_Let's go upstairs." I whisper. If we are not going to resolve this party situation we might as well do something worthwhile._

_Eric kisses me and slowly moves his hands under my skirt and then he stops. "What?" I ask, frustrated._

_And then Alek comes barreling into the room. At eleven years old he is taller than more than half the humans his age. He still has somewhat pudgy cheeks. But, you can tell he is going to be a lady-killer, no pun intended._

"_Ah my son, are you finished with your lessons so soon?" Eric asked. He was adamant that Alek learn at least one musical instrument. He insisted it would increase his intelligence. And Alek chose the piano._

"_I have discovered something better than lessons." He has a huge grin on his face. Eric raises his eyebrow, very much amused. _

"_Better than Mozart?"_

_Alek nods and with a click his fangs come down. I gasp and cover my mouth. His fangs have finally come in! Eric stands up abruptly. I can see the awe in his face. He gently tilts up Alek's face and studies the new white teeth. _

"_Incredible." He murmurs. Alek nods eagerly. _

"_Now we have something else in common." Alek says with equal pride._

"_Sookie, get the camera. We need to photograph this moment." Eric has not looked at me. I open the desk drawer and pull out one of Eric's digital cameras. We rarely use it, it is only put to use with Alek usually._

"_Say fangs." I say._

_Alek does excitedly, Eric just shakes his head a smile on his lips._

"Oh, he was so young." She looks at me. Her eyes are almost a clear green and very attentive.

"Well we weren't sure when it was going to happen." I smile fondly at the memories Alek has given me.

"Enough about me, let's eat." Alek motioned us to join him and Eric at the table. I sat beside where Eric would, while Alek sat beside Ella. Her heartbeat was still a little fast, but she seemed to be getting more comfortable.

"Wine?" Eric asked. He holds a bottle of red wine in his hands.

Alek looks to Ella before he responds, "Yes thank you."

"Yes." She smiled up at him.

Eric pours them both a glass and sits beside me. Alek starts eating and Ella follows suit. I take a small sip of True Blood. Sometimes it is still difficult for more to control my urges, so I take a little bit often.

"Godric will be here soon." Eric breaks the silence. Ella's eyes briefly widen. To our family, it is only Godric, Eric's maker and Alek's grandfather. To shifters and Weres they all know Godric as the king.

"You invited grandfather?" Alek asked. He gets his formality from Eric. Not to mention it is impossible to spend so many years with Eric before you began to pick up some of his own traits.

"Yes, he does not like to spend much of his time alone anymore." Eric glances at me. Since Gran's death, Eric has been sensitive about bringing her up and more paternal with Godric. He has changed since he lost his bonded. My fangs want to come out at the thought of the night I found out she passed.

_I feel my fangs come down as soon as Godric enters the living room. I have only been a vampire for two years. My emotions are overcharged still. At least that is the reason I give myself when I question why I am getting so angered and worried. _

"_What is wrong?" Eric asks his maker hastily. I am so glad Alek is not here for this. It is summer so he is home from school, but at twenty years old he is more than happy to be out in Shreveport with his friends._

_Godric looks as if he is going to meet the sun at any moment. It reminds me of when he was actually contemplating it. He looks lost and confused. Maybe if I were human I would be less apt to be upset with him. _

"_Adele passed this morning." He says without making any eye contact._

_Then I am not sure what happened. I felt an extreme sadness, depression even. Then I am lunging at Godric and Eric holds me back. He wraps his arms around me from behind. "Sookie, love, it is going to be okay." He whispers, trying to calm me down._

_I feel tears streaming, but they are not like my human tears. These tears are dark red and heavy. I keep repeating no. It does no good. I just had no idea how to process this. Gran was reaching early eighties, but with Godric's blood and their bond. I always assumed he would turn her._

"_You should have turned her! She wanted that!" I hissed at him. Eric tightens his hold on me. He could always command my silence but it would not do much good. _

_Godric shakes his head, "She stopped taking my blood. She wanted to live out her human life and when my blood wore off she aged normally. Death is a part of life." Godric sounded so broken. _

_Eric turned me around, "He lost his bonded. Imagine if you lost me. That is what he is feeling." He rightfully defends Godric. I continue to sob into Eric's shirt. Godric swiftly wipes at his eyes trying not show his pain._

"_My child, can I stay here for the night. I do not want to be at the house." He is referring to Gran's home, which he had transformed into a piece of art. Everything was remodeled and new. Gran loved it._

"_Of course," Eric moves away from me and leaves me standing alone. He embraces Godric and kisses his cheek. Through the bond between Eric and I, I can feel the grief, but I am not sure if it Eric's or Godric's. "We will all miss her." Eric says to him. Godric ignores him._

"_Sookie, she felt no pain, of that I am sure. Perhaps tomorrow evening we can speak about this." Godric leaves to the old bedroom. _

_Eric has his arms around me before I even see him move to me. "She cannot be gone. She can't." I whispered. _

_I sense Alek as he walks into the house. Eric stiffens and he curses under his breath. Alek walks in and stares. He sees me crying bloody tears and shaking and Eric looks lost him._

"_What's wrong?" Alek asks quickly._

_Eric takes him out of the room, even though I can see they both want to stay with me. I sit on the sofa and try to control myself. Death may be a part of life; it was just a part I assumed I had escaped. And now the woman who took care of me since I was a child was gone forever. _

_I hear Eric, "Son, Gran passed away today." _

_There is silence. Then I hear Alek's bedroom door slam and his sobs._

Alek shifts in his seat, "Right, I was not thinking." He looks to me apologetically and I shake my head. It is strange though, even though it has been eight years it still feels like it only happened yesterday. Time for vampires slows. Your nights begin to blend.

"I am sorry for your loss." Ella says, "Alek has told me a lot great stories about…Gran." She struggles with what to call her. But, she was Gran to everyone.

I smile, "I am glad Alek talks about her. She was a big part of our lives," I pause, "Enough talk about this. I am curious about the two of you." I know it makes Alek uncomfortable as soon as I say it. He does not enjoy being put on the spot.

"Well, uh." Alek stutters over himself.

"How did you two meet?" Eric asks. I smile at him and hold his hand.

"Ella tells the story much better than I do." Alek looks at her with a look of admiration.

She laughs, "No, but I will tell it now if you don't want to."

The way they look at each other tells me they are more serious than I knew. They have, as far as I know, only been seeing each other a short while. I think I may have been wrong.

"Well, we met in Shreveport at a this party for supes. It was actually more fun than it sounds. Anyway, Alek was talking to one of my friends, who is also a shifter. He had never seen anyone shift and he was really curious. He was asking me all these questions, so I finally asked him if he wanted to see me shift into something and he said yes."

"And then what did you do?" Alek is smiling from ear to ear.

"I shifted into a bat, which is what I usually shift into. He thought it was so funny. I flew home and the next day I got a phone call from him. He was very persistent."

"You only turned me down three times." Alek says.

I feel Eric send of a small bit of pride. Like father, like son. "You two seem very happy." Eric means that. He has always hoped for Alek to have a marriage, a bond, with another like ours.

Ella nods. Alek sets his knife and fork down, "I actually have something to announce."

"Alek, no, I don't think," He shakes his head at her, silencing her. I feel Eric go rigid. He does not like surprised anymore now than he ever did. And when it comes to our only child, I do not care for them either.

"Ella and I are engaged." He humbly tells us. She blushes and looks away from Eric and I. I feel no spark or surprise from Eric. However I am in shock. I have only just met her! How do I know if she is right for him?

"Alek," I look at his fiancé, "Ella, marriage is such a great commitment."

"We know." Alek says.

"Let your mother finish." Eric says sternly. It is the harshest he has ever had to speak to Alek. He is rather obedient when it comes to Eric and I.

I continue, "You barely know each other. Marriage is sacred, you both know that. It would be wrong to marry so early and not know each other well enough." I am trying to be as polite as possible. Alek is not a child anymore. I cannot force him to do anything. He makes his own decisions.

Ella waits for me to be finished before she says, "Mrs. Northman, I have known Alek for six months. And I am in no way the type of woman who makes decisions without really thinking about them. I know Alek better than I know anyone, which probably doesn't make sense to you because it barely makes sense to me. Just because we are engaged doesn't mean we are going to get married tonight. We want to wait to be married, but I love him so much. We make each other very happy. I know I will never meet anyone who makes me feel like this again. Alek is it for me." It is the most she has said all night and it was one hell of a speech.

Eric and Alek both look a bit taken back by her words.

I think back to Eric and I, all the things we have been through together. I knew after barely a month that he was the man I wanted to be with forever. Every touch or kiss or moment with him has been memorable. He is a part of me until the end of time. So why should it be so difficult to accept that Alek has found that as well?

"Well, Ella, if you are going to be my daughter in law you must call me Sookie." I smile at her, genuinely happy for her and Alek.

I see their plates are finished, "Eric and I will clean up. Why don't you two go into the den? We will join you soon." I know I am itching to talk to Eric and I cannot wait until they leave.

Alek and Ella agree. I kiss him on the side off is head, "Congratulations." I whisper. As soon as they are out of the room, I look at Eric and he shakes his head.

"Who are we to deny them?" He asks me.

I wrap my arms around him. I trail my lips along his throat, "Lord knows people tried to talk me out of having anything to do with you." I tease him. He growls and lifts me on the counter.

I laugh as he kisses me. I feel like a love struck teenager with him, still. After all of this time he still makes me feel things I never thought possible.

"No one could keep you from me. The first time I saw you, you were mine." Eric says seriously.

"I think it was the other way around." I kiss him softly.

"Lover, we cannot do this now. Let us just finish this night."

I sigh, "Alright, but first, what do you think about her?"

He shrugs, "She does not smell like wet dog and she makes him happy."

"I guess that's all that matters." I say sarcastically.

Eric helps me off the counter and we walk back into the living room.

Alek and Ella separate immediately.

"Sorry to interrupt." Eric holds up both of his hands. I cannot help but laugh at the tension in the room.

Even though things are constantly changing for us, I know we will be okay. As long as Eric and Alek are in my life and well, so am I.

This was how it is supposed to be.

**Let me just say, thank you all for keeping up with this story even after 2 years! While I was writing the epilogue I felt really sad actually (even though this was too much fun to write) Thank you again, you are awesome! And for the last time, please review! What did you like! Did anything surprise you? Hope you enjoyed it...**


End file.
